Through The Looking Glass
by Lady Keiko
Summary: Hero Sanders, self-proclaimed detective extraordinaire, ends up hiding in an oven and waking up in Ciel's bed! Now she's his pawn, her skills and knowledge are tested as she helps the Queen's Watchdog solve his cases. But even though our little American teen is as normal as they come, there's just something odd about her that might either be a good thing or a bad thing. C/Oc/S
1. Time Travelling Oven?

**Lady Keiko here...**

**Okay so I had this idea inside my head for quite a while and finally I just couldn't hold it in. So, here it is. I'm a huge fan of Oc's going into the Kuroshitsuji world and causing all sorts of predicaments. So I thought why not make my own? Please review and tell me what you think, whether this is worth continuing or not. This story will be based mostly on the manga seeing as how the doomsday arc scares the goodness gracious out of me. Rest assured I will try to do some of the anime (not sure which ones though), but I'll definitely do Season 2 (Alois is my love) so no worries there. One last thing...hmm, I'll wait to discuss that in the next chapter, so please enjoy and share your thoughts and review. They make the world go round.**

**UPDATED: So I was rereading this and I couldn't stand some grammatical errors I found so I edited this chapter. Hopefully its all good now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (T.T)**

* * *

1. Time Travelling Oven?

"I wish you would stop doing this," muttered Amanda, my best friend ever since those awkward days in middle school. I smiled happily at her as I continued to drag her down the deserted street. I disregarded her many complaints as I sensed us near our destination (well, mostly mine). After all it was only fair that I should drag her into this with me after she had kidnapped me two weeks earlier and forced me to watch that Black Butler anime and read all the manga as well. But to be honest, the series wasn't bad at all. I just wished she hadn't converted me so soon right when I was in the middle of solving a big case (not that my help was needed, but whatever)!

"Please!" begged Amanda as she struggled uselessly out of my grasp. "I'm willing to give you my entire allowance if you let me go back to the hotel."

I faced her with an innocent smile. "Funny! That's what I said to you too two week ago when you kidnapped me during that case of the missing sports car. Unfortunately you brutally shoved a churro into my mouth as you pressed the play button on the DVD player."

"But you enjoyed it! And you attacked me every time I paused the video. _And_ you kept asking me for more churros after you had eaten the first one," complained Amanda, digging her heels into the pavement. "Please, just this once! Even though I don't approve of this, or any of your schemes, I really think you're taking this one too far. Just let the police handle it. Please!"

I sighed as I continued walking. Well I didn't really blame her for protesting. After all this time I was looking for a culprit in an unfamiliar city away from my beautiful yet stereotypical country I like to call America.

Sorry, let me introduce myself: my name is Hero Sanders, sixteen year old teenage girl and detective extraordinaire! My passion was slowly fueled by many Sherlock Holmes and Nancy Drew novels until it finally burst when I was adopted by my current dad, Phil Sanders, who by the way is an official detective working for the Miami Police Department! I'll leave out the boring details of my lonely orphanage life before I met him and tell you about my wonderful days growing up as a normal teenage girl.

You see, because of my love of Sherlock Holmes (honestly it was the only book the orphanage owned that wasn't Dr. Suess or a Dictionary) ever since I was a little girl, I've become sort of an Anglophile (person who greatly admires English culture, or more broadly, British culture, as my good friend wiki says). Therefore you can count me along with the Brit lovers! In any case, because of that, my tenacious love for Black Butler has increased to a certain scary degree, something my friend Amanda hadn't expected when she forced me to watch it at my house. Currently, having skipped a grade in high school, I was on my junior year school trip in London! Oh what fun (not really)! As soon as I had discovered we were coming here, I had shoved the permission slip into my father's face so fast the school bus didn't even have time to stop and open its doors.

Of course, this sort explains why I'm in London and not specifically the suspicious neighborhood I managed to locate myself in.

You see, the hotel my class was staying in had a run in with some thugs who stole some stuff. And by stuff, I mean luggages, not to mention that one of those happened to be mine. Now it wouldn't be such a big deal if my passport wasn't in there. And I also wouldn't have bothered much if my Black Butler (or Kuroshitsuji, I personally go for the one I can pronounce easily) manga and DVDs and other stuff weren't tucked inside there for safe keeping (I admit that at first I was a little iffy after Amanda forced the series down my throat, churro included, but the story really is great. Sebastian is scary/amazing and Ciel just gets to me, plus it's in England! Victorian times to boot!). Anyways, so much for safe keeping. Now it's personal.

After using my epic powers of deduction and dectiveness (my dad had installed a GPS device in my luggage in case it ever got lost in the airport; he was paranoid like that), I now know the whereabouts of those thieving thugs. Hmm…maybe Amanda had a slight point there. It would be dangerous, considering the fact that we have no idea how hostile these criminals were and they were probably most likely armed.

I stopped walking and looked at her. "Do you have your phone?"

"Of course."

I smiled. "Then that's all we need! Here comes Hero to the rescue! Wait up my little Black Butler manga and DVDs!" I shouted to the heavens as I adjusted my Sherlock Holmes hat (that's right, a genuine Holmes hat that cost me only five bucks online, shipping and handling not included) and pulled a panicky Amanda along. I wasn't too worried about my safety. Before I was adopted, the boys around my age at the orphanage would bully me to the point of tears. So I had the older boys teach me how to street fight. Its safe to say that I wasn't bullied after that. When my dad adopted me, he had taught me how to use a gun (after all, you never know when some psychotic serial killer will come after you and your family) and had me enrolled in self-defense classes. And just for fun, I was even given several martial arts classes which I quickly mastered, much to my dad's surprise (apparently, I had the strength of like ten men when I really put my mind into it).

Besides, Amanda and I had this special technique worked out. She would hide and call for help while I would go out into the open and distract the enemy. It usually worked. Thankfully, the emergency distress signal embedded into our phones worked like a charm and we were always saved in the nick of time. Hopefully the same would happen today.

I paused and pulled Amanda along with me into an alley when I saw three male figures exit an abandoned multiplex and enter their cars, laughing and talking with their British accents. I stared at them until their cars disappeared around the corner.

"I think they were it. I remember that bald guy walking across the lobby at the hotel," I murmured as I got out of the alley and headed toward the multiplex the men had just vacated. Behind me, Amanda whimpered.

"That's great, so can we call the police and wait for them to handle this?"

I snapped my fingers. "That's a great idea. Call them now while I check inside and try to locate the goods."

"Hero!" she hissed in frustration as I approached the building (have I mentioned that my friends tend to me the most dense girl in the history of the world?). I opened my handy black and green plaid knapsack (the very one that I had since my days at the orphanage, not sure how I got it or who gave it to me but whateves) and took out my leather gloves. The first part in being a sneaky detective extraordinaire was never leave your finger prints behind or the police will be all over you like ants on sugar. I jiggled the doorknob and wasn't surprised to find it locked. I looked over to the window next to the door and tried to lift it. No surprise that it was also locked.

"There see? We can't get in. Now let's go!" Amanda insisted, shifting from foot to foot.

"Wait," I said, determination blazing in my eyes. "I can feel my precious darlings inside. I'm getting' in there come hell or high water." With that I punched the window and my fist broke through, luckily I was wearing a long sleeved shirt and the leather glove protected me from the broken glass. I turned the lock and opened the window high. I grabbed the edge of the sill and lifted myself inside. Since the window was a little smaller than normal and my Hispanic blood genetically made my hips a little too big, I kind of got stuck. But luckily, Amanda decided to suck it up and pushed me through.

I landed in a heap on the wooden floor and groaned, rubbing my head gingerly. I quickly got up and opened the door so Amanda could get in. She did so with an anxious look.

"Maybe we should leave," she said. "Those guys could come back and who knows what they'll do to us. I mean, they could kill us, rape us, or worse, sell us into the white slavery ring! And I can't have that, not when I have a photo shoot two weeks from now for the JC Penny fall catalog!"

I shook my head; crazy preppy/anime otaku white girl (a combination that seems to puzzle everyone). I peered over at her and I couldn't help but feel a stab of despair when I noticed her patting her shiny blonde locks into a semblance of order. I usually didn't care about looks, but whenever I stare at beautiful people I'm reminded of my own shortcomings. I have plain black hair (it always effin' curls even after I subject it to a flat iron but I guess it's the humidity) with dark brown eyes and an olive skin tone quite common in Miami. Since I'm Hispanic, I'm perpetually short (never seeming to budge from five foot one), I have slightly bigger hips than most girls, and worst of all, my bust looks like it wants to stay an A-cup. Now, all that wouldn't be so bad if people would stop mistaking me for a boy. Just because the lady at Super Cuts did a horrible job cutting my hair into a bob doesn't mean it looks that bad. Of course, Amanda likes to disagree. My wavy curly hair is now chin length and I can only pray that it keeps growing faster so the guys at my dad's office would stop calling me "little man" (and they damn well know I'm a girl!).

"Relax," I assured her, returning to reality as I wandered into the house. "We'll be done with this before the next twenty minutes are up."

"Hopefully they won't come back so soon," muttered Amanda as she closed the front door with a handkerchief she procured from her pocket. Inside was pretty warm compared to the chilly weather outside. Of course the decorations around the place left much to be desired. Trash and debris littered the floor, dirt and grime were slathered along the wall, dust coated every available surface, and what appeared to be rusted black stains (and we all know its blood) was sprinkled along the floor and beat up furniture made me rethink this plan.

But when I wondered into the kitchen and spotted a crap load of stolen goods, all other thoughts flew quickly out the proverbial window. I squealed in happiness when I spotted my familiar red luggage bag.

"She's alive Amanda!" I said when I opened the bag.

"Hey! I found my Juicy Couture makeup bag. Score!" she said with a smile as she lifted the bag off the cracked island counter. I checked inside and grinned when I found my precious cargo nestled inside my clothes.

"Awesome. Now call the police Amanda. And be ready to bolt when you—"

"Hero look at this! It's yesterday's newspaper." Said paper was thrust into my face. I grabbed it and peered at the headlines carefully.

TRIBAND CAT BURGLARS STEAL CROWN JEWELS

POLICE STILL SEARCHING FOR SUSPECTS

THEIR NINTH BIG ROBBERY AND STILL GOING STRONG

I looked up; my eyes and mouth open with shock. OMFG! No way! I jumped up and whooted. "Are you serious? Amanda! We just found the notorious _Triband Cat_ _Burglars_. Oh my gosh! I can't believe they're _the_ Triband Cat Burglars! I've been keeping up with their robberies ever since they first stole Van Goh's 'Sunflowers' from the National Gallery!"

Amanda looked around the littered kitchen before she spotted a door to the far right. "Hey what do you think is in there?"

I turned to look and smirked. "Probably the rest of their stash seeing as I only see personal belongings here. They must have been hitting upon the ritziest hotels after their big crown jewels heist." I went over and opened the door, the well-oiled hinges silent as I looked at a darkened stairway leading down into a black abyss.

"Mm, on the other hand, maybe we should leave," Amanda insisted, clutching her makeup bag and IPhone 4. "After all, we only came here for our stuff. And I just called the police and they said they were on their way."

"If that's the case, I'm going down. You stand guard," I told her as I adjusted my Sherlock Holmes hat and went down the creaking stairs. The air down here was musky and I gingerly touched the wall beside me to steady myself. A string suddenly smacked into my eye out of nowhere. I gripped it and pulled, bringing a dim and pale orange-ish light into the basement. The only thing in here was a big wooden table with a cloth placed over the entire surface. The obvious and awkward shapes under the sheet indicated that the stolen goods were beneath. I grabbed the black sheet and gaped when it revealed missing crown jewels and other pieces of gold and sparkling jewels from previous heists. I didn't see a painting around so I assumed Van Goh's "Sunflowers" must have been sold to the black market already. Bummer.

I heard a squeak and Amanda's faint voice as she whispered my name fiercely.

"They're coming back!" She said, her footsteps heading towards the kitchen door. I looked uncertainly at the stuff on the table, but fled upstairs anyway, pulling on the string and sending the basement to pitch black again. I found the kitchen door that leads to the outside partially open. Wow, Amanda didn't waste any time. Before I could take another step, I heard the front door open and bouts of gruff laughter filled the empty place. In my panic I tripped against one of the luggage's and landed with a heavy thud. The voices stilled and I heard a distinctive click echo. I hurriedly looked around for a place to hide and noticed a giant oven next to me. It looked reasonably clean and when I opened it I gave thanks to God that it wasn't roach infested and that I was small enough to fit inside.

So when the thugs made it to the kitchen, they ignored the oven and searched outside and in the basement. I could hear their faint voices mutter curses when they saw that their stolen items had been messed with. That and apparently Amanda had taken back her makeup bag. Goodness what a white girl won't do for her makeup, no offense.

I stayed curled into a fetal position and waited for the men to leave. I heard several footsteps come in and out the kitchen and eventually I heard a loud tapping coming from the kitchen door that led to the outside. I tried peering through the dirty glass and found one of the men hammering down pieces of wood over the door. Damn! Now how am I supposed to leave? And when is the police coming? Seriously!

Time passed by and the Triband Cat Burglars looked like they were packing their goods and getting ready to leave. I yawned and felt my lids droop. Oh no. I'm getting sleepy. What time is it? Goodness it felt like hours but it was probably only thirty minutes. Don't tell me the police hadn't taken Amanda's call seriously? Ugh, non believing bastards. They wouldn't know a true emergency call if it punched them in the balls. I yawned again and closed my eyes. Hopefully by the time I wake up the Triband Cat Burglars will be gone. Knowing them they'd have taken my luggage and as long as they have that, the police will be able to find them. Unfortunately the rest of my precious cargo was still in there. I had managed to take with me my small Ciel and Sebastian pillow (I honestly can't sleep without it), so thank the Lord for small favors.

...

Wow, I never knew how comfortable an oven could be. With that last thought I fell fast asleep.

* * *

By the time I sleepily woke up and rolled out of the oven (literally), I blearily noticed that it was dark. I took off my gloves and stuffed them into my bag before I grabbed my pillow and yawned as I walked out of the kitchen and into a fancy looking hall. Fancy? I rubbed my eyes and noticed the plush carpet under my laced boots. Hmm, was I back in the hotel? How strange. Maybe I was dreaming. I kept walking forward like a zombie. A future warning for everyone, I cannot wake up all hyper without food. I'm like those zombie people you see in those Snickers commercial that get all beastly cause they're hungry. Well that's sort of how I feel when I first wake up.

I yawned again, a tear on the corner of my eyes as I kept walking. If I remember correctly, my hotel room was on the third floor, room 314B. I silently went up the second set of stairs and turned into the following hallway. I couldn't see the doors very well since it was pitch black, so I randomly grabbed whatever door was closest to me. I found one and opened it quickly before I quietly closed it. My roommate was Amanda so she would kill me if I interrupted her beauty sleep. I was suddenly feeling dead tired and faint with each step which I found strange because I usually never felt like this (must be the jet lag). I looked around in the darkness and squinted. I don't see a bed. Then I spotted another door all the way in the back, past the fancy furniture and fire place.

When I opened it, I found a big bed on the other side of the room. A shape of a person already occupied it and I can only assume it was Amanda, hogging the bed again. I walked over and placed my pillow on the bed, crawling under the covers, too tired to even take off my shoes or knapsack (no doubt she'll yell at me for this, but whatever, the bed sheets can always be dusted later). Amanda will just have to deal with it.

"Scoot over, woman," I mumbled sleepily which she did in her sleep induced state. I smiled, pulling the covers over my head and falling asleep again.


	2. Hero Sanders? Here!

**Lady Keiko here...**

**Okay so I was going to post this Saturday but I thought, why not Friday? Also, I know that this chapter is super long and I apologize. I kind of wanted to wrap episode 1 here. I'm also sorry that there wasn't much action (it is the first episode after all). Anyways, please do review. Share your thoughts. Constructive criticism is welcome. Your reviews inspire me to keep writing and they make the world go round (they really do, at least for me anyway).**

**Also, thank you My. Name. Is. What. People. Call. Me. and Kags123 for adding this story to your favorites list. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**AN: So sorry people! I accidentally uploaded the unedited version of Chapter Two. A few mistakes were fixed and nothing's really changed except for the end when Hero's talking to Sebastian. Other then that, everything else is relatively the same. Sorry for my mistake!**

* * *

2. Hero Sanders? Here!

Morning arrived and lighted the sky with its bright cheerfulness. Everywhere you looked, people were rising and starting their day with the usual gusto. In the Phantomhive Manor, merely a stone's throw from London, a butler was already awake and giving out the day's orders to the other servants who happen to work there. It didn't take long for him to brief everyone and with that done, the butler calmly prepared the morning tea before he pushed the trolley along to his young master's bedroom.

As usual, the young master's room would be enshrouded in darkness and it was his duty to awaken the young master so the day's tasks could begin. The butler walked over to the curtains and drew them wide apart, letting the sunlight filter in and brighten up the room.

"Young master, it's time to wake up," called the butler as he poured out the morning tea. "Today's breakfast of poached salmon and mint salad has been prepared. Side dishes of toast, scones and pain de champagne have been baked. Which one would you like?"

A groan came out as a response.

"Young master?" The butler walked over to the bed and lifted the covers back, revealing something he'd never thought would happen. "My, my, young master. What have you been doing after I had put you to sleep?"

Ciel Phantomhive, formally known as Earl Phantomhive, opened a droopy eye and squinted when the sun hit his face. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, young master?" answered the amused butler, known as Sebastian Michaelis to all who knew him.

"Morning already?" mumbled the boy sleepily.

"Yes, my lord. If you would permit me to be so bold as to ask you who it is you are sleeping next to?"

"What?" Ciel looked next to him, at what exactly he was holding onto (which he had assumed was a pillow) and yelped in shock as he fell out of bed. He got up and stood standing on shaky feet, pointing to his bed. "_What is the meaning of this!_ Who is that, Sebastian?"

"You do not know?"

"Of course I don't! I didn't even know I was sleeping with him!" shouted the flustered blunette. "Wake him up at once!"

Sebastian merely smiled as he approached the bed, gingerly touching the sleeping form on the bed. He tsked when he noticed that the person's shoes were still on and that his hat was still perched atop his head, not to mention the strange pillow he was using. Was that Sebastian's face on it? And the young master's too? Without much prodding, the person rolled over and that's when Sebastian noticed an important fact about the mysterious stranger.

He straightened with a chuckle. "Young master, I believe you've been sleeping with a girl. But fear not, I shant tell Lady Elizabeth a thing about this incident."

Ciel's eyes widened and he blushed, furiously. "A _g_-_girl_? What joke is this?"

"Even I do not understand."

"Well, wake her up! I want an explanation this instant!"

With a nod, Sebastian proceeded to wake the girl up when she suddenly opened her eyes. She looked bewildered for a moment before she looked at him and smiled.

"Oh," she said sleepily. "You're not Amanda. Guess I'm dreaming; figures it would have Sebastian in it."

Said Sebastian merely raised a brow in surprise. "Miss, I believe you had better get up. This is quite an inappropriate place for you to be in."

The girl yawned as she rose. She stretched her arms like a cat before she got off the bed and noticed Ciel. "Oh! You're here too! I admit I've never dreamed about you guys before, but wow!"

"Pardon me miss, but who might you be?" asked Sebastian, noticing her peculiar accent. Ciel noticed it too and he guessed that she wasn't English, if her looks were anything to go by.

The girl yawned again before she noticed the cart full of appealing food over by the window. "Oh double wow! That smells delicious! Could I have some?"

Ciel peered at the cart before he looked at her again. "First tell me your name and why you were in my bed."

The girl sighed. "Shouldn't you guys already know that? You being my homies and all that?" They remained silent, partly in confusion. She huffed. "Well, if you feed me I'll answer all your questions. I promise. Although I don't see what good that'll bring."

Ciel contemplated, a little irate that she turned the tables on him. Should he just banish her from his house? No, but then Ciel wouldn't know how she came to be here and more importantly, why on his bed? Finally, he gave in. "Very well. Sebastian, give her a scone."

"Yes, sir," Sebastian turned to the cart and buttered a scone for the girl.

She squealed in excitement when she received it. "Thanks, dude! You're the best! Triple wow! I didn't know dream food could be so good!" she said as she happily munched on the baked good.

"Name?" Ciel prompted a little impatiently.

The girl looked up and swallowed. "Oh right! I feel a lot more alive with food in my stomach, even if it is dream food." The girl took off her hat and bowed low with a flourish. "The name's Hero Sanders, detective extraordinaire, at your service, my little lord!"

* * *

Honestly, I never knew dream food could taste so good! After I had introduced myself, Ciel and Sebastian seemed convinced that this discussion would be better suited in his study. With that, Sebastian escorted me into another fancy Victorian room where I waited. He later came with another cart full of food, which I happily indulged myself in, before he left to change Ciel.

I smiled as I sat back against the plush chair, feeling content now that my stomach was full. Best dream ever. Like seriously. This stuff was better than anything I could try to cook up and that's saying something because my dad can't cook to save his life (he actually seasoned steaks with cinnamon and baking powder once, never again). So it's been my given task to be the chef of the house and so far I've been pretty successful (I'd appreciate it even more if my dad's friends would quit coming over and expect me to cook something for them just because they found my food more delicious then the local diners; I swear it's like these boys can't find girlfriends of their own to cook for them!).

I got up and stretched my muscles, feeling a little sore around my calves from having to stay in a fetal position inside an oven. Wait, oven? Then it clicked. That's right! I had been hiding in an oven and hoping the Triband Cat Burglars had left so I could escape. I gazed around the room curiously. What a dream I landed myself in! And in Ciel's bed too! I giggled as I recalled his blushing face. Wow, he was really a cutie! And Sebastian has quite a sexy face. Amanda would have been all over him like white on rice.

I started to do lunges to exercise my body. Dream world or not, exercising in the morning always helps keep the body strong and alert. Still, I thought, bending down to reach my toes. As awesome as this dream is, I should really wake up and get back to reality. Those Triband Cat Burglars must be stopped. Hopefully Amanda was okay and managed to contact the local police.

I stopped and looked around, a little bored, if you can believe it, at being left here to wait. And I have no time to wait! Those criminals are out there at large and they still have my Black Butler stuff. As great as this dream is, I needed to go home. Maybe when I was safe again, I'll try to dream up this amazing world again and try to mess with Ciel some other time.

So I tried pinching myself awake, but all I ended up with was a sore bruise. Ouch! Maybe I need something else, something solid to really make an impact. I gazed around and targeted the far wall. That'll have to do. I backed up a few paces, focusing so intently that I didn't hear the door to the room open as I started running towards the wall.

_THAWK!_

Okay so maybe that wasn't the best of ideas. Honestly, what made me think it was? I groaned and rolled over, clutching my head in pain. OW, seriously!

"Well now, I'm not quite sure what you intended to do with that, miss, but it was amusing never the less," came a familiar rich, smooth voice from the doorway. I looked up despite my throbbing head, but smiled when I spotted Sebastian standing calmly by the threshold.

"Oh hey, Sebastian! Sorry you had to witness such a blonde moment. I was just trying to wake myself up from this dream. It's getting pretty painful to do that."

"That's because this isn't a dream, Miss Hero."

I frowned for a minute, but then resumed my smile with a knowing look. "Right, I get it. Okay, I'll play along for a bit. Are you here to escort me to Ciel's study?"

Sebastian nodded and I turned to follow him out. The halls looked rather different during the day. They held a graceful poise rather than a frightening impression of a never ending black tunnel. Here and there a fancy little table with a vase or flowers would be scattered every few feet with an elegant painting or two hung up on either wall. In fact I was so distracted by a painting that if Sebastian hadn't stopped me in time, I would crashed into one of the little tables and broken that expensive looking vase.

"Sorry, sorry! I got distracted!" I blurted, flushing.

Sebastian just shook his head, sighing. "That's alright. No harm done."

Holding my wrist the rest of the way to Ciel's study (probably afraid I'd accidentally destroy something and I don't blame him, I'm usually a lot more poise), I found that Ciel was seated behind his desk, looking at some papers with a bored expression. He looked up when Sebastian and I came in.

I smiled and gave him a little wave. "Hey Ciel! Working already? You know what they say, all work and no play makes Ciel a dull boy."

Ciel looked a little annoyed, but I continued to smile. Gosh he was too cute! Ciel cleared his throat as he proceeded with the interrogation. "You probably already know what I'm going to ask you," he started.

"How in the world I got here? Namely on your bed?" I said for him.

He flushed, but nodded.

"Well, it's simple really. I kind of rolled out of the oven and thought that I had somehow magically appeared at my hotel. Of course I thought I was dreaming at that point but I suddenly felt way too tired to care. So I just wondered around, trying to find my room, when I guess I stumbled upon yours. And honestly, I wouldn't have slept in your bed if I had known it was yours. I just saw another person and assumed it was Amanda."

"Amanda?"

I grinned. "My best friend since middle school and my most unwilling Dr. Watson sidekick, if I might add. We were assigned as roommates at the hotel."

Ciel held up a hand as a gesture for me to stop and wait. "So…you came out of an oven? The kitchen oven?"

"I guess so," I said still wondering how that worked out. "I know it's hard to believe but you know what? It doesn't even matter because this is all a dream. And once I wake up I am going to get out of the oven, get out of the multiplex, find Amanda, and get back to the hotel so I can inform the police about the hidden GPS tracker embedded in my luggage, which by the way still has my Black Butler stuff," I realized, a little peeved. I know what you're all thinking. Why didn't I just take the stuff and put it in my knapsack? Well, there was kind of no room. I always keep a bunch of important stuff that a detective extraordinaire like myself should always need. Of course I couldn't resist taking my Sebastian and Ciel pillow with me. It was totally kick ass and I used it as my body pillow. And Amanda would rather have me hugging that then hugging her in the middle of the night.

I noticed that Sebastian and Ciel exchanged a look that instantly put me on the defensive. And when Ciel turned back to me, he bluntly said, "This isn't a dream."

"Puh-lease! It so is. Look," I walked determinedly towards Ciel and before he had a chance to react, I glomped him.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?" demanded a blushing Ciel as I aggressively hugged him. "Get off! Sebastian!"

Sebastian just stood by the door, his expression an amused one as he watched his young master get hugged. That's when I noticed that Ciel wasn't a hologram of some kind. In fact he was very solid and very warm and very angry too, but I ignored that. I touched his hair despite his protests and struggles and noticed how soft it was. Then it all clicked. _OH MY GOSH!_

And really I should have already guessed when Sebastian had touched me earlier. I gasped in horror as I flung myself away from the flustered boy. "You've _got_ to be kidding? What kind of a joke is this? Am I on one of those secret reality TV shows I hear the Brits are really good at or something?"

"Pardon?" Sebastian inquired gently, a little perplexed at my vocabulary. But I didn't hear him. My head was too busy reeling. _OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! I NEED A PANIC ROOM! STAT!_ I looked wildly around until I noticed a large oak wood cupboard by the wall. I walked over to it and hastily crawled inside, shutting the door firmly.

"What are you doing?" demanded Ciel, sounding both angry and utterly confused.

"Don't mind me! I'll be out in a few!" I said before my head started to race wildly. This can't be happening. This cannot be happening! How in the world is this even possible? Was it really the oven that brought me? Impossible! There are no such things as magical ovens. I mean seriously, if I was gonna get transported into another world than Dr. Who's telephone booth would have been much cooler and less cramped.

I shifted my arm to grab my knapsack and rummaged through it until I grabbed my blackberry. The little screen lit up the dark cupboard with florescent light and for a minute I thought everything was back to normal…until I looked at the screen.

NO SERVICE AVAILABLE

I about had a heart failure. Now what am I supposed to do? I've somehow been transported to the world of Black Butler by a magical oven (btw, how the fudge did that even work?) and now I'm stuck here. Maybe I could go back? I'll have to see about that later, but for right now…_oh my gosh! I slept with Ciel Phantomhive! _I realized, shocked, equally thrilled. How cool is that? _And_ I've meet _Sebastian! _Those little facts hadn't hit me until now and the sheer epicness of what happened had me feeling giddy. Oh this is so cool!

But it would have been even cooler if I had somehow been transported into the world of Sherlock Holmes. I swear, I would been the best third wheeler as I followed Sherlock and Dr. Watson on their adventures. And eventually I could have befriended Moriarty and messed with Mycroft. I felt myself drooling at what could have been. Oh well, Black Butler was like my second favorite universe and really, Ciel was just too cute! But wait, was this the anime world or manga world? Or somehow both? Cause if this was the anime world, I'm a freak a little seeing as the Doomsday arc kind of scared me. Oh and lets not talk about the Titanic arc (Campania or whatever the ship was called I don't care; it's so Titanic however you look at it); scarred me and left me never wanting to see a zombie movie or get on a ship ever again (much to my friend Bob-chan's disappointment seeing as how destroying zombies and anything close to the living dead were her crack).

I rubbed my temple as I contemplated what to do. So I'm here in Black Butler and Sebastian and Ciel were waiting outside, now what? Just then I also realized how weird they must think of me for holing myself in here, but hey, I need a panic room and small spaces have always been my best friend. Honest. I get uncomfortable if I'm alone in a large room.

I put my cell phone away and pushed against the cabinet door, plopping out into the open. I got up and closed the little door. "I'm back!" I announced cheerfully.

"Lovely," muttered Ciel. "Now would you answer me this? From where did you come from?"

"America," I answered simply, sitting myself down on a chair by the corner.

"America?" Sebastian said. "That would explain your accent, but not how you came here, assuming you did come from the oven."

"I don't know much about the oven bit either, but let me clarify my answer a little. I'm from the 21st Century America. That's right. 21st Century," I stated firmly. "I was born and raised in Florida, which is a state just below Georgia. And to be truthful, my class in school held their Junior Year Field Trip in London, in honor of the recent Olympics that just finished taking place. Go USA!" I cheered, fist pumping.

Ciel rubbed his temple, his face clearly trying to register everything that I had just said. "21st Century. Certainly explains your eccentric mannerisms and…inappropriate clothing attire, even if it does sound pretty far-fetched."

Inappropriate? It was so appropriate! Freaking London was cold when my class got there! And to a native Floridian who had never experienced a winter below 65 degrees, that place was pretty damn cold (and it wasn't even snowing); so my long sleeved shirt, pants, and boots, along with my Sherlock hat were so appropriate (never mind that I always wear my hat when I'm in detective mode). Still, this is the Victorian era, so I guess a girl wearing pants would be pretty 'inappropriate'.

"I guess it would be," I agreed reluctantly. "Still, you shouldn't insult me dude. I practically know everything about this world. How do you think I knew your names straight off the bat?"

"You 'practically know everything about this world'? How much?" Ciel asked suspiciously.

"I know that you contracted with a demon and said demon happens to be Sebastian over there," I said calmly, pointing at the surprised Sebastian. "And I know what happened to you during that one month and the tragedy before that."

Ciel flushed angrily. "H-How…Sebastian!"

"Relax!" I said quickly. "I won't tell anyone, promise. Things like that are sensitive and certainly none of my business, even if I already know. I also know what's gonna happen in the future. Course I have to know what's happening before I say anything," I told them seriously.

"My, how interesting," murmured Sebastian, raising a hand to his chin in thought. Ciel looked me over and I tried not to squirm under his serious blue gaze. Like seriously, little kids like him shouldn't have such mature eyes. What was he? Twelve? Thirteen? It's pretty hard to tell seeing as I don't know if he had his birthday yet.

"You are right, Sebastian," announced Ciel at last, his gaze never leaving mine. "Miss Sanders would definitely prove to be a useful pawn. It would certainly be to my advantage to have her around."

"Well if I'm staying, _please_," I emphasized on the please part. "Do not refer to me 'Miss Sanders'. It sounds weird. Just call me Hero, everyone does."

Ciel nodded in understanding, crossing his fingers under his chin. "Very well, you may stay as my guest Hero. I'll find a suitable excuse to tell everyone later. You can stay in of the guest rooms. Also, Sebastian, be sure to have everything ready for Mr. Damian's visit later today."

"Of course, young master. I shall see to the preparations at once," Sebastian replied, placing his hand over his heart and bowing slightly before leaving.

Mr. Damian? Where have I heard that name before? Oh yeah! I turned towards Sebastian and asked, "Hey is that Damian the Italian dude?"

Sebastian stopped and turned around. "Why of course. You've heard of him?"

"Duh. Isn't he coming over to try to swindle money out of Ciel?" I informed him, turning towards Ciel's surprised expression. I sighed. "I don't know whether to be glad or upset that this is the anime version. I really wanted the German dude. He looked like fun."

Ciel and Sebastian exchanged a look before Sebastian turned around and smiled pleasantly at me. "Why don't I escort you to your room for the duration of your stay? In there I believe you will find clothes suitable to wear. We'll have Miss Hopkins come and tailor you some clothes tomorrow."

"And please be present when Mr. Damian comes," added Ciel. "I assure you that tonight's visit will be 'fun' for you."

I grinned. "Kay kay! See you later, Ciel."

"And Sebastian, cancel the rest of plans for today. I wish to think on this a little longer." Sebastian nodded. We left Ciel to himself as I followed Sebastian out the room. It didn't take long before Sebastian led me to this pretty little room that over looked the garden outside. I looked around curiously, oblivious to Sebastian watching me.

"I hope you'll find this room to your liking," he said.

I turned my head and nodded with a smile. "Yeah, thanks. Oh and Sebastian?"

"Yes, Miss Hero?"

"Try not to be too harsh on them. The servants I mean," I added. If this was the very first episode then Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin were obviously going to mess up.

Sebastian merely smiled enigmatically. "Of course Miss Hero. If you'll excuse me, I must prepare for today's visit. Should you have any concerns, merely call upon me."

With that, he left, leaving me all alone. I turned back to the room, a little excited, a little nervous, and a whole helluva lot confused. I sat on the bed and laid back. To think I would end up in Black Butler, though I'm still not sure how this all happened. Magical ovens just don't fit the equation. And why Black Butler? Not that I'm complaining…much (although Sherlock Holmes would have been ideal, but to each his own, I guess).

I took off my hat as I sat up and shook my hair, noticing how short it was. I will never in my life chew gum and fall asleep for as long as I live nor will I ever go to inexperienced hair stylists. I took off my knapsack and got off the bed, walking over to the armoire. I opened it and noticed that it was full of fancy dresses. I took one out and instantly knew it was not for me. For one thing it was sizes too big. Sucks being short; I can never seem to find good clothes to fit me. I placed the dress back in and took another one out. This will probably fit me. If I could tuck this in and rip this thing off…

I immediately set to work, putting to use some of my sewing skills that the nuns at the orphanage had taught me all those years back. The rest of my afternoon was like this and after I was done, I lifted the dress. Amanda would have been proud, sort of.

After rummaging through the armoire, I found some slippers that were my size and matched the color of the dress. I looked back at the dress and back to my own boots. Should I? Fashion was so hard! I would simply just put on a T-shirt and shorts and whatever shoes (flip-flops were a no-no for me because how was I supposed to investigate and run on a moment's notice with flimsy footware like that?) I could find and that was it.

I titled my head in thought. Oh what the hell. I'll put my own boots on. They were kick ass and I bought them at the mall for a sweet deal. I took off my clothes sans bra and underwear and placed the dress on. I looked at myself in the mirror and titled my head a little. It was alright, besides, Sebastian said I would be getting knew clothes tomorrow. I tied the laces on my boots and I had to say, the boots and dress looked good. The only thing not looking good was my hair.

Ugh! I never touch my hair for as long as I live! Luckily there was a brush by the vanity set and I quickly set to work, trying to make my hair somewhat presentable. After I was done, I knew it was high time that I went exploring.

And that's how I ended up being lost.

Of course it wasn't my fault. Everything looked the same to me! Eventually I stumbled into civilization, or to more accurately put it, I stumbled upon Sebastian discovering Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny's botched up attempts to help him.

"How in the world did this happen?" He demanded with a smile so sweet and polite it was considered evil.

The three servants shrank in fear.

"I used undiluted weed-killer. I thought it would be effective!" Finny wailed.

"I was trying to get out the tea set we use for guests, but I fell and took the cart down with me!" Mey-Rin mumbled in tears.

"There was some raw meat on the counter, so I figured I'd cook it…uh, with a flamethrower…," admitted Bard, shamefaced.

"We're so sorry, Sebastian!" They all cried together while Sebastian just sighed.

I whistled in awe as I approached them, startling everyone. Sebastian turned towards me and merely raised a brow at my dress. I crossed my chest.

"Hey I tried the best I could, but all the dresses are sizes too big and meant for taller people. Besides, it looks like your plate is full," I said, pointing to the staring trio.

"Indeed it is. I apologize you had to witness this."

"Hey, Sebastian," Finny interrupted. "Who's she?"

"This is Miss Hero Sanders, she's a guest of the Phantomhive's who's come all the way from America," Sebastian introduced.

I waved with a grin. "Hello!"

The trio ohed and introduced themselves with a smile. After the introductions, I turned towards Sebastian to find him checking his stopwatch, deep in thought. He was probably thinking how he could salvage everything.

"Hey, Sebastian," I said. He looked up in question. I pointed to Tanaka who was currently in his chibi form (don't ask me how he does it cause I didn't even know that was possible) sipping his tea from a Japanese cup. "When in doubt, or in a helluva lot of trouble, just do as the Japanese do."

That seemed to spark an idea by the look on his face. He clapped his hands, catching the attention of the servants. "Please be quiet everyone. From now on, please listen closely to what I have to say, then carry out the plan." He took Tanaka's cup and showed it to everyone. "This is what we'll do."

After Sebastian gave everyone their instructions I tugged on his sleeve before he turned away. "Hey Sebastian, do you know where Ciel's study is?"

"Of course," he answered. I told him to give me a detailed version because I could get lost easily. After that I left him to his work, wondering how he'll get everything ready before the Italian dude showed up. I rounded a corner and found the purple vase Sebastian told me that would signal that Ciel's study was just another door down. I opened what I assumed was his door and I smiled when I saw him sitting at his desk with some papers in his hand. He had a rather sullen expression and I knew just why it appeared.

"Sebastian said no to the parfait, huh?" I grinned as I walked inside.

Ciel looked up with an annoyed face and then noticed my dress.

"The dresses were too big! So I had to improvise," I said defensively, then twirled around. "But you have to admit it looks good on me."

"I suppose so," admitted Ciel reluctantly. "We'll have Nina come tomorrow to get you new clothes."

"Won't that be expensive though?" I sat back on the chair I had sat earlier and looked at the boy. He merely shrugged, as if the matter of money was no problem to him.

"It doesn't matter. I'd rather have you not make a scene in public."

I rolled my eyes. "And here comes the Victorian suppression. It's a wonder your generation even made it through, can't believe your trying to suppress my moderness already."

Ciel looked pointedly at my hair. "We could at least start with your hair. The rest looks fine, but your hair makes you look like a boy."

I frowned, fingering my chin length hair. "And what do you think I should do about it?"

He shrugged. "Put a ribbon on it?"

I snapped my fingers. "You're right!" I ripped a piece of ribbon I had sewn on the dress earlier and took a few strands of my hair from the left side of head before I tied it together. After I was done, I showed it to Ciel. "Ta-da! What do you think now?"

He looked then closed his eye. "It's passable."

I pouted. "You know, if you wanna get popular with the ladies you have to throw much nicer compliments then 'passable'. You'd break Lizzy's heart if you ever told her that."

Ciel opened his eye and flushed. I laughed. He was too cute! "Just a thought. Have you thought about what you'd do with the Italian dude?"

Ciel coughed a bit, the red in his cheeks receding. "Yes. I know exactly what to do. All I have to do now is wait."

"Which shouldn't be too long," I said, walking over to his window. I looked back at him. "Are you gonna keep working on business and what not?"

He nodded and turned away when I suddenly glomped him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Trying to get a reaction from you. You're too adorable to not mess with," I told him, poking his cheek. Then I got off him and walked to the door. "Be a good kid and say not to drugs."

Ciel grumbled, fixing his clothes. "Kid. Aren't you one too?"

I stuck my tongue out. "Nope. I'm sixteen, making me a teenager."

He looked quite surprised at the news. "Sixteen? I thought you at least thirteen or fourteen."

I looked smugly at him, tossing my hair like they do in those cheesy shampoo commercials. "That's the power of my Hispanic blood. By the time I turn thirty, I'll look like I'm starting my twenties. I think Asians have it too."

"Hispanic? You're Spanish?"

"Yup. America is known as the melting pot. England too, at least in the future. Anyways, I'm not sure what type of Spanish I am." The nuns at the orphanage said that I probably came from Central America and maybe even had some Mayan blood seeing as I kind of looked Indian. I always thought it pretty cool, but annoying that I didn't know what type of Hispanic I was. But oh well. That's life.

Ciel looked at his crossed hands. "I see."

"Well, have fun with your work! Come get me when the Italian dude shows up, I'll be in my room." I said cheerfully before leaving his office. And of course, I didn't know where my room was, but going back after such a cool exit was a definite no-no. Eventually after much trial and error, I found my room and gratefully settled myself in bed. I rummaged through my knapsack and found my Ipod (it still worked, plus the battery was full, yay!). I plugged in my head phones and listened to Bad Romance by Lady GaGa (I have this habit of putting my songs on repeat which annoyed Amanda and my best gothic guy friend Steven to no end, but hey, I was that kind of girl, I found inspiration through it ^.^).

I felt sleep tug at me until I finally relented and took a nap, or a siesta as I liked to call it. I was later woken up by a knock on my door. I yawned and paused my Ipod before I got up and answered it. Sebastian was there in all his dark butler glory.

"My young master wishes you present. Our esteemed guest of honor has arrived," he informed me. My face lit up. This could only mean dinner was on its way soon.

"Cool," I said, allowing Sebastian to lead me to the drawing room. I found Ciel and the Italian dude, Mr. Damian, already seated, a board game being set up between them. Ooh this was that majorally macabre board game that Ciel and the guy had been playing in the anime. I had wondered what it would be like to play it. It was probably more fun than Sorry and Candyland (don't get me wrong, love that board game, but it gets a little boring after a while, not unlike Clue, which owned at btw). I walked in and stopped short. "You called?" I said in a southern bell accent.

Ciel and the guy looked up. The Italian dude, Mr. Damian, looked at me in curiosity. "Oh and who do we have here?"

"This is Miss Hero Sanders, a guest of mine from America. She's here on business. I asked her to join us for dinner."

I curtsied and gave him my best fake smile. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Damian. I do hope you'll enjoy your time here."

"Come Hero. Let us play," Ciel announced and I eagerly took a seat between them. The game was set up and it wasn't long before Mr. Damian started on business as the game progressed.

"The progress of spinning technology in East India is truly astonishing. We're also developing quite a top-notch staff…,"

Sure you are. I spun the top and saw it land on four. I took four paces and looked at Ciel, who spun and moved his paces accordingly.

"'You are bewitched by the eyes of the dead'," he muttered. "Rotten luck. I lose a turn."

"Now is the perfect opportunity!" claimed Mr. Damian, ignoring Ciel's statement. I looked at him with an annoyed expression. Would he just hurry up? The game was actually getting pretty interesting. My gothic and proud friend Steven (along with his morbid little siblings) would have loved this game. "We'd like to expand our company and secure a labor force—"

"It's your turn," Ciel interrupted, seeing that I was a little impatient and annoyed at Damian's dilly dallying.

"Ah, yes," Mr. Damian said. "Then if you'll excuse me…," he spun the top and it landed on five. "All right, five spaces." He moved his piece and resumed talking. "So, if I might ask for your support in the form of another 12,000 pounds…"

There it was. The evil and greedy look in his eyes; you could tell he was so totally lying. One of the many things that I disliked the most are liars. Ciel opened his eye and looked at Mr. Damian.

"I believe it would be a profitable venture for you, my lord," continued Mr. Damian, totally trying to suck up. This reminded me of that one time when dad's friend from the police station took me on a ride during his shift where we stumbled upon a drug dealer. The busted dealer had been persuading my dad's friend to not turn him in, even going as far as bribing. Needless to say, that night I told my dad how his friend arrested a drug dealer. That day had been fun. Oh wait, Mr. Damian was still talking. "I would like to become a vehicle for the Funtom Company," I mentally giggled. Ciel was truly a genius to come up his company's name; seriously, what an ingenious play on words. "To make an even bigger name for itself in South Asia—"

"You lose a leg in the enchanted forest," Ciel interrupted.

"Huh?"

"It's Hero's turn. I lost a turn remember?"

Mr. Damian stuttered. "O-Oh, quite."

I spun the top and moved up five paces. My little figure landed on a black hole which Ciel took and slid it into an underground cave with skulls littered around. I looked at him in question and he smirked slightly. "It would appear you are stuck in a ditch, Hero. You lose two turns," he said calmly.

"Darn," I muttered as I crossed my arms. I glanced at Mr. Damian. "Your turn."

Mr. Damian nodded and spun. "Right, six…"

"No, that's three." Ciel informed him, hands crossed.

"What? But…"

"You lost a leg, Mr. Damian," I couldn't help but add cheerfully. "With only one leg, you move half the number of spaces. Sucks huh? At least you're not stuck in a ditch."

Mr. Damian looked confused for a second, but then started laughing. "This is quite a severe board game," he said in his Italian accent. "Isn't there any way to regain my leg?"

Ciel looked serious as he said, "I'm afraid once you've lost something, you can never hope to get it back." Oh no, Ciel was having a moment! He snatched Mr. Damian's figure and placed it on a picture of someone burning on a stake. "Your body is burnt by the raging flames."

Italian dude was looking a little uncomfortable as he gazed at the picture. I looked back at Ciel and frowned for a second before I cheerfully smiled again. "I guess, you're right, Ciel. What is truly lost is impossible to get back. That's why it's better to just look forward and hope something better comes along the way. After all, you placed in your all. So what else is there to lose, right Mr. Damian?" I looked at him with a sly look which he cleared his throat before he agreed with me. "Awesome. Your turn Ciel!"

I looked at Ciel and was a little startled to find that he was starting at me with an unreadable expression. It lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like hours before he resumed the game. As time went by, I finally got out of the ditch, but every time I moved it would turn out that I was trapped or stuck into something that was make lose turns, much to Ciel's amusement. Finally, Sebastian opened the door, announcing that dinner was ready. My face lit up like a Christmas tree. Dinner!

"Ah, the dinner in the stone garden? I've been eagerly awaiting it," Mr. Damian said with a smile.

"Oh, but what about the game?" I said. As much as dinner called to me, I really wanted to beat Ciel who kept giving these side glances that said 'losing was inevitable'. Hmpf! I'll show him the unbeatable power of Hero Sanders, detective extraordinaire!

"Then we'll finish playing later," said Ciel firmly.

Mr. Damian laughed nervously. "I'm not sure we need to finish it; it's clear that I am going to lose, Miss Sanders as well."

Hey! "This game ain't over till the fat lady sings!" I said haughtily. That's when I noticed that everyone was giving me the WTF expressions. I laughed in embarrassment. "Oh! It's a just a silly expression in America. Quite common, really. Never mind me!"

Ciel scoffed, but stood up. "It's not my style to abandon a game halfway through," he told Mr. Damian. I stood up as well and followed Ciel, but not before we both, more like three with Sebastian super demon hearing, heard Mr. Damian mutter "how childish". Dude, big mistake. I mentally laughed at how the Italian dude tried covering his blunder up. It was such an epic fail that I chuckled audibly as I walked towards Sebastian, who narrowed his eyes at Mr. Damian. And the best has yet to come!

Ciel, Mr. Damian and I sat outside in the stunning stone garden. I gaped at how elegant and oriental it all looked, very different from just watching everything from the manga and anime. It looked better in real life. Sebastian was truly a miracle worker! I sat next to Ciel and looked at Sebastian as he approached with Mey-Rin.

"On tonight's menu is a finely-chopped raw beef _donburi_ from our chef Bardroy," Sebastian said with a smile. Oh please, Bard just sliced and layered it. Still, I admitted to myself, he did a good job. Ciel and Mr. Damian gave Sebastian the "huh?" look as he served our dinner. I looked down and realized that it was raw meat. I mentally blanched. How could I forget that the meat was raw? Fact:We Hispanics were known for our intense love of meat. And our meat had to be cooked. When I had gone to a Japanese buffet where they had been serving sushi, I couldn't stomach it. Amanda had eaten in glee while I suffered hunger pangs for the rest of the day.

"Don…?" Mr. Damian said in utter confusion. "And this is…dinner…?"

"Yes. Are you familiar with it?" Sebastian asked. "A traditional cuisine passed down in Japan since ancient times! A treat offered to someone who has done work of note as a sign of gratitude and appreciation! That is the food we call the _donburi_ bowl!"

Uh-oh. Sebastian was getting so passionate that a proverbial wave washed us away, leaving Mr. Damian to exclaimed, "I'm bowled over." I giggled, I didn't think things like that happened in real life.

Sebastian continued, looking elegant and refined. "We devised this scheme to show but a small token of our thanks for your devoted efforts on behalf of the Funtom Company."

I heard Finny, Bard, and Mr. Tanaka whispering nearby. I giggled quietly again. With that type of persuasion, how could I not try it? After all, dad always said don't knock it till you try it; might as well try it.

In the background, I heard Mr. Damian laugh and claim that this was a unique idea (sure was, btw) and that was the legendary first-rate Phantomhive hospitality for you. I ignored him and ate, finding the food surprisingly delicious. Hmm, maybe raw meat wasn't so bad every once in a long while.

"We've prepared a wine whose bouquet won't clash with the scent of soy sauce. Mey-Rin," Sebastian called.

Oh-no; another disaster in the making. Eventually, Mey-Rin walked up to Mr. Damian nervously. He was too busy eating to notice the fidgety girl with the wine in hand, her face red as she remembered Sebastian's smexy face (and it most certainly _is_ a smexy face). With her cracked glasses, the poor girl poured the wine onto the table cloth instead of the wine cup and you could practically hear everyone gasp in shock as the stain grew bigger and bigger.

"Mey-Rin, you're spilling the wine!" someone hissed.

Poor Ciel looked done for, but I didn't worry. Not when Smexy Sebastian, quick as a flash, grabbed the table cloth and pulled it off the table with a flourish that not even a professional could have done. Ciel looked stunned as not a thing on the table moved so much as an inch. The water in the cup gently rippled, but remained still. This was better than the anime! I just had to give a little clap. "Bravo, Sebastian!" I said to him with a grin. Ciel quickly composed himself as Mr. Damian looked down at the table and noticed the missing tablecloth.

"Hmm? Where did the tablecloth go?" he exclaimed in surprise. In the background, Finny and Bard grabbed the flustered Mey-Rin and took her away.

Ciel's slightly smirking poker face came on as he answered, "I saw a speck of dirt on the tablecloth so I had it removed. Pay no mind." Nice save.

Sebastian bowed slightly. "My deepest apologies, Sir. Please take your time and enjoy your dinner."

Mr. Damian started laughing again. "Well…I'm staggered, Lord Phantomhive. What a truly able man he is."

Ciel looked and smirked. "He merely did what was proper as my servant."

"My master is quite right. You see, I am merely one hell of a butler."

I almost died at hearing the famous catch phrase in person. Amanda will be so jealous of me when I tell her this when I go home! The rest of dinner passed by peacefully and we soon returned to the drawing room. As we sat down, Mr. Damian quickly got to the point.

"Now then, about the contract...,"

Ciel looked up. "Before that, we must finish our game."

I nodded in agreement.

Mr. Damian looked put off, but then placed a sorrowful expression on his face. "A-Ah, quite, but I'm afraid I have another appointment to go to…"

"Children are avid for games," Ciel explained, he then gave Mr. Damian a knowing smirk. "You know that as well as I do."

The Italian dude frowned, but then quickly recovered. This was like watching a ping pong match. "In that case, might I ask to borrow your telephone for a moment first?" Just as Sebastian walked in with the tea cart, Mr. Damian left. I looked skeptically at the tea he gave me. Another thing I don't do is tea; never liked the stuff. I sipped it a little and had to quickly put it down without making a face. Ciel also frowned as he caught the smell of the tea.

"What is this? The aroma is so weak."

"I brought Italian tea in deference to our guest," Sebastian explained.

"Italian tea?" Ciel arched a brow. And I agree with him. I can't even stand the normal stuff.

"In Italy, coffee is the mainstream drink, so it's difficult to find high-quality teas there."

"Ugh," I mumbled. "I don't do coffee or tea."

"You don't like tea?" Ciel asked, surprised.

"Not unless it has lots of sugar and milk. I'm Hispanic, remember? Tea isn't our thing and I just don't like how coffee taste. Can't even do the McDonald Mocha Frappe," I told him seriously. It was a sad fact, which allowed my friends to tease me to no end. It also afforded lots of jokes about me being a disgrace to the Hispanic race. Well I wasn't Cuban or Mexican so coffee isn't my thing.

Sebastian merely smiled. "I shall make a note of that for future reference, Miss Hero. And is the tea not to your liking, my lord?"

Ciel glared at the tea. "No. I don't like it at all."

Sebastian got the message. "I shall go prepare the pudding."

I eagerly jumped up. "Can I help?"

Sebastian looked startled before he quickly recovered with a smile. "Are you sure, Miss Hero?"

"Absolutely," I said with a happy smile. "He deserves the best pudding ever."

Ciel closed his eye before an ominous light shined through them. "Yes, use Miss Hero's help. Let him enjoy the Phantomhive hospitality to its fullest."

Sebastian bowed low before he revealed his pink-ish red demon eyes. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

I've had experience with scaring people before. Steven had insisted I join him for Halloween and with his siblings and my help, we scared the neighborhood half to death, which we did quite splendidly, maybe a little too well since one of the victims had a stroke and had to be taken to the hospital. But it was okay because the guy lived in the end. Anyways, I almost busted a gut when Sebastian approached the frightened man on the floor. He stared to frantically limp away in fear. I then approached him, arms behind my back as I cheerfully smiled at him.

"What's wrong, Mr. Damian? Don't you want some pudding?" I said in a sweet little girl voice. "They say Sebastian's is simply the best. I hear he adds a special secret ingredient which makes the pudding look as red as blood! And isn't that odd? Red pudding I mean?"

The man looked like he was gonna have a heart attack. It was easy enough to lure him into the darkened kitchen and into the oven which he mistook for a cupboard. Sebastian turned the oven on and slid open the small rectangular latch.

"My what an impatient guest are. To think you would try to get at the pudding in the oven…"

Mr. Damian gaped. "O-Oven? Open up! Please, open the door!"

My eyes then replaced Sebastian's. "Mr. Damian? What are you doing in there? You're not supposed to be the secret ingredient for today. We had someone else planned, but no matter. I guess an Italian pudding would still be just as tasty," I chimed, smiling through my eyes.

I got up and looked at Sebastian who was looking at the terrified man in the slowly burning oven through the open hatch. "Don't Italians know? Plum pudding, mincemeat pie…," Sebastian had a rather evil looking smirk as he continued. "There are many puddings here in England that contains animal fat."

That's when he nodded for me to slide the latch closed. "Good-bye, Mr. Damian!"

Needless to say, it was very funny watching Mr. Damian limp away like a frightened chicken from the Phantomhive Manor. Ciel and I laughed as we heard him scream.

"What an ugly scream. He sounds like a strangled pig," Ciel added as we were finishing up the game. "He sells the factory without telling me and then says he wants to 'secure a labor force'? Did he really think he could keep that a secret? That stupid trickster…,"

"Ugh!" I said, reacting to the board game. "I just got stabbed by spikes. At least its better then falling into another ditch."

"There's a simple explanation for it," Ciel said calmly. "It means you're trapped here. And no matter how much you desire to get out and win you'll fall and be stuck here, again and again."

I looked up. "I love how you read my fortune just now. And as much as I wanna argue with you I think you're right. For the moment at least," I grumbled when Ciel made his little pawn move to the Happy Ending picture. Game Over. I lost. I pushed back and stretched. "You know Ciel, even if I am stuck here I'm not gonna mentally break down and start crying. It's not my style. I'm a rather optimistic person and I'm gonna keep moving forward. And you should too," I told him as I stood up.

"What could you possibly understand what I've been through?" Ciel muttered. "If you know everything about me then you should know this too."

I sighed. I'm so not good at this psychological therapy thing. "You're right. I don't understand but you know what? Worse things have happened to other people. And they still live through it enough to regain a little bit of what they lost."

Ciel remained silent. "I already told you that once you really lose something you can never get it back. And I'm not like other people." With such a serious face how could I not hug him? He blushed as my face neared his. "Would you stop that? It is most inappropriate! Get off!"

"Ciel," I said as I looked. "You're still young. You've got a cute face and your flippin' rich. Yeah, your parents are gone and what happened during that month was horrendous enough to have others committing suicide. But you're here. Your still you so suck it up and be a man," I said cheerfully, patting his back roughly. I walked backwards towards the door. "I'm gonna go to bed and you should probably do the same too. Night!"

Ciel looked at the closed door for a few minutes before he returned his attention to the board game, fingering his little pawn as he gazed seriously at it. At last he closed his eye. "Foolish girl," he murmured before getting up.

I climbed down the grand stair case and saw Sebastian going up. "Oh Sebastian!"

He looked up and smiled. "Is something the matter Miss Hero?"

"I was wondering if you could show me to my room? I only know how to get to Ciel's study."

"Of course." As we went upstairs, I couldn't help but let my mind wander. Where else to wander but to the smexy butler in front of me?

"Hey Sebastian, I have to compliment the way you handled things today," I told him. "You were amazing, but that's to be expected of you."

"Thank you, Miss Hero and you are correct, that is expected of the Phantomhive butler," he said.

"I'm curious. If Ciel gave you the name Sebastian, then what's your real name?"

Sebastian said nothing for a few minutes before he finally answered. "Why would you want to know such a thing?"

"I've always wondered. Is it one of those things where the name controls the demon? Sort of like Holly Black's fearies?" I inquired, studying his profile.

"You're rather chatty tonight."

"Curiosity."

"I remember a saying along the lines of 'Curiosity killed the cat'," Sebastian replied, giving me a sideway glance. I grinned.

"And there's another one that said 'Satisfaction brought it back'."

He chuckled. "You certainly are amusing. And yes. Our name is a powerful weapon that could be used against us. Not even a contract or a summoning spell would be needed."

"Knew it. My friend is into this kind of stuff so I was merely wondering. Also, I remember something about demons and how they value their aesthetics, but have you ever done something that you yourself enjoy?"

"I myself enjoy?"

"Like if I had a job as a maid, but on my off days I would go and help at the local orphanage. That would be something I enjoy doing."

Sebastian looked at me with an unreadable expression before smiling. "Why serving the young master is what I enjoy doing the most."

"Really? What about the cats?"

Surprise captured his features. "You know about that?"

"Of course. I know everything, almost. Hey is that the door?"

Sebastian shook his head. "That door leads to the billiard room."

Billiard! Dude I love playing that! I'm a total whiz! I've even hustled some foolish arrogant people out of their dough before. One of the older boys from the orphanage taught me that after I asked them about it. I smiled, hoping I could play soon and maybe beat Ciel.

"Oh well," I said. I turned back to Sebastian and continued my "Get To Know The Real Sebastian Michaelis" plan. "Have you ever loved before? Or had a girlfriend?"

This time Sebastian stopped walking, causing me to bump into his back. He turned around and stared at me in question.

"What? It's a legit question! Fanfiction will do that to a girl. I've read far too much to not ask this question. So spill."

He arched a brow.

"Oh don't tell me no because demons can so love. It's a universal emotion that even God himself feels. Even you can't escape its clutches," I said defensively.

Sebastian merely sighed, placing a hand on my back as we continued walking. "If it'll make you stop asking these infernal questions. It's not impossible for demons to love but if we have felt it we wouldn't even be aware of it. Our purpose is to lead humans astray, to tempt them. Some of us probably don't even know what 'real' love is. It's such a flimsy sentiment. They could mistake the feeling with their obsession of the soul. It would be a very rare thing to see a demon tamed by a human, with such a fragile emotion."

"Tamed?" I mused. "That's a funny way to put it. What could possibly tame a demon?"

"Something like a demon mate, but that's the stuff of legends."

"Demon mate? Like a soul mate? Demons have those? Oh cool. But what do you mean, stuff of legends?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, Miss Hero. Apparently every demon has his or her demon mate. The mate that will balance out one's power yet make that demon stronger then never before. But the chances of finding one's demon mate are slim to none. I've only met one couple but that was centuries ago."

"Huh," I said in wonder. This certainly wasn't on the manga or anime. "How can you tell if a person is your demon mate?"

"It's said that there'll be the respective demon's mark on them, like when we make contracts. Only it's white, which is supposed to represent the unclaimed mate. Once claimed the mark turns black. I had my fair time for searching but I stopped looking after a millennium." He stopped talking, as if realizing that he had said too much. I grinned. Yup. I did that to people, made them too talkative. Another skill I got from being a detective extraordinaire. Sebastian suddenly spun me to a door. "And here is your room."

"Oh. Thanks Sebastian!" I turned and gave him a little wave. "I enjoyed our talk. We should do it again sometime. Night!"

After I went inside, Sebastian rubbed his forehead with the back of his glove. He never knew how tiring catering their time travelling guest would be nor did he anticipate telling her so much about himself. Why did she wish to know anyhow? Still, the amusement he had a feeling she would bring forth was worth it. But…there was something odd about her. It wasn't her mannerisms or what she said, but something odd about the girl herself. He knew she was a human to the core so he couldn't fathom what he sensed from her. Putting that aside, Sebastian walked away, ready to prepare the young master for bed.

* * *

It was probably around ten o'clock at night and I still couldn't sleep. I was very lucky that Sebastian had my Black Butler pillow brought here, otherwise I wouldn't have slept (I wonder what they thought of it, probably thinking I'm sort of obsessive stalker). I tossed to one side of the bed, staying still for a few minutes until I turned to the other side, but no matter what I did I couldn't even feel a smidgen of sleep.

I sat up, feeling annoyed. It was the bed. It had to be, I mean it was too darn big and…okay so maybe not the bed (I have a queen sized bed at home after all). I sighed inwardly. Okay, I'll admit it. I guess the problem is that ever since my days back at the orphanage, I've always had to share a bed with another girl and rather than feel cramped, I actually felt rather comforted. For some strange reason the feeling of loneliness always seemed to cling to me like a second skin It was odd and never seemed to truly go away. The feeling became worse at night. Even after I got adopted, dad had a Rottweiler named Noodle and Noodle always slept with me on my bed. Not a night goes by where someone (usually Amanda or my Chinese friend Pepper; the girl practically lives in my house since we're both next door neighbors and she has like about five brothers whom she needs to get away from or risk sending one of them to the ER, something her mom definitely wouldn't approve) or something (Noodle) isn't sleeping on my bed.

Yesterday night was fine for me because Ciel was there, but now…I sighed audibly, laying back on the bed with a groan. Ten minutes later I got up off the bed. That was it! Ciel's just gonna have to deal with it. I'm too old to grow out of this habit now. I grabbed my Black Butler pillow and marched down the hall, trying to guess where the boy's room might be. After a few doors, I finally found it.

The boy seemed to be peacefully asleep; lucky of him that he doesn't have this habit of mine. I crawled under the covers and adjusted my pillow, feeling a lot more comfortable and a lot sleepier.

Ciel turned and brushed his hand against my cheek. I moved it away, feeling sleep claim me when I felt him sit up suddenly. Ugh. I groaned and turned over.

"_Hero_? W-What are you doing here?"

"Go to sleep," I mumbled.

"But this is highly unsuitable! You can't sleep here!"

I sighed and rolled over to face him. I was surprised to find his face red. It made him look really cute. "Chill Ciel. I can't sleep without someone else sleeping next to me. It's a habit that formed since I was small. And since I'm pretty sure you won't get me a dog, you're just going to deal with it my little victim."

"But this is my room!"

"And it's a huge bed. Relax, if an intruder comes, I'll protect you. Though I'm sure Sebastian will have dealt with the matter accordingly."

"But I'm a boy and you're a girl!" He insisted, face still red.

I ruffled his hair playfully. "I'm pretty sure I can handle myself in bed. And you're like the little brother I never had. Now go to sleep," I said, yawning and closing my eyes.

I didn't see Ciel frown, deep in thought about why he didn't like being referred to as a little brother, especially by me. Eventually, his blush subsided and he sighed.

"Very well, you may stay, but don't expect this to be a regular occurrence!" I didn't hear him. I was fast asleep.


	3. Busy Days Hurt

**Lady Keiko here...**

_**Tiens! **_**Chapter three is up! I was debating whether to put this up today or tomorrow, but hey? Why wait? I hope you guys enjoy this. Also sorry my chapters are so long, but they incorporate the episodes and then some. Another thing, for all those of you who enjoy these time travel into the Kuroshitshuji world OC fics, I've made a community called Behind The Kuroshitsuji Door and added stories that I thought were awesome. So go check it out and if you like it become a follower. Oh! And I just have to tell you guys, lately in class, when I'm not paying attention to my professors, I doodle around the side of my notes and I find myself drawing Hero in her little Victorian outfits with the modern twists Nina added. I have to say they're pretty cute and I'm thinking of putting them on my deviant art. Just a thought. So PM or review me if you guys wanna see. I'd be happy to do so.**

**Also, thank you CherryBerry58 and I'm fluent in Google translation (. love your penname!) for adding this story to your favorites. And THANK YOU Darkkami for reviewing. You made my world spin, even if it was only two words (.'). And thank you everyone else who read this story, you closet readers you (^.^).**

**P.S. Because I'm evil like that, I won't update the next chapter until I have at least five reviews. Seriously its not hard to just write a word or two. Anything goes, so long as its not a flame. So be sure to review! It's good for the soul!**

**P.P.S. Sorry for talking so much, but I wanted to apologize ahead of time about the whiplashes that occur in this chapter. They're kind of important so unavoidable. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

3. Busy Days Hurt

As morning came around and Sebastian came to wake his young master up, he was very much amused and surprised to find us sleeping together again. Of course, when Ciel woke up he immediately started flushing and claiming that sleeping together was my idea; which it was but way to throw me to the demon. I slowly sat up and looked around the room, feeling like a zombie and hoping I didn't look like one, until I spotted the cart full of tea and morning treats.

"Food!" I exclaimed happily, getting off the bed.

"I'll have breakfast ready shortly," announced Sebastian as he went to change his master. He paused when he saw what I was wearing. Ciel looked too, shocked.

"What are you wearing?" he exclaimed, blushing.

I looked down at myself, not seeing what the big deal was. I had extra clothes packed away in my knapsack just in case any emergency rose up. I was currently dressed in my XL T-shirt of the Marlins and my yoga tights. I swiped a biscuit and started munching on it, looking at them with a puzzled expression.

"Your legs are showing!" Ciel said as if the mere thought was utterly scandalous.

"Well of course they are. I'm wearing my tights. Some skin is bound to show, plus you didn't say anything last night," I pointed out.

Sebastian chuckled quietly, receiving Ciel's embarrassed anger. "Well I wasn't aware you were so scantily clad! Thank goodness Nina Hopkins is coming over. Hopefully you'll have something suitable to wear before my guests arrive."

"Guests?"

"A few associates that I work with as the Earl Phantomhive," Ciel explained, letting Sebastian unbutton his night gown. I turned away in thought. Hmm, was this when Ciel looks all bad ass on his chair, talking about getting rid of the rats? Oh cool!

I turn around and raised my hand in excitement.

"Count me in! I wanna make an entrance and look just as cool!" I paused for a few seconds before I noticed Ciel in a state of near nakedness. I quickly turned around and laughed nervously. "I'll just go back to my room and wait for you to finish changing. By the way, be sure to eat plenty. You'll keep looking scrawny if you don't."

"Hey!" Ciel shouted as I closed the door, giggling.

* * *

There were three possible words to describe Nina Hopkins: I FUCKING LOVE HER! Okay that was four but whatever. I was made to wait in a room built especially for wardrobes. I had sat on a chair upside down, listening to Ghost Town by Shiny Toy Guns, ignoring Ciel as he tried telling me to sit up and at least act like a proper lady for a little bit, when the door was slammed open revealing Miss Fashion Trend in all her glory.

She set about her work and made me stand on a round platform where she measured every inch of me. Apparently she was told to get me a little of everything; day dresses, evening dresses, coats, night gowns, undergarments, petticoats, riding habits, boots, shoes, gloves, hats and headpieces, stockings, garters and practically everything a Victorian lady needed. "My, Miss Hero. Aren't you a doll? I absolutely love your coloring!" she complimented as she recorded the measurements. "I also admire your hip measurements, very impressive." I flushed. "But unfortunately, your breasts are so small," she claimed, fondling them.

I sighed. "I know. They're my greatest weakness. I've been told that massaging them helps them grow bigger but I never have time."

"I could help you with that, simply call upon me! I also hear for a fact drinking plenty of milk and papaya fruit also helps," Nina supplied. In the background I saw Ciel blush and Sebastian look away.

I laughed. Boys.

"But don't worry, I'm sure they'll grow bigger in no time. You're at that ripe age where they'll swell up when you least expect it too! Now on to business! You've inspired me Miss Hero. And I love that American originality of yours. To think that there's someone who shares my views! Not only that, but I've got one word for you: exotic."

I raised my brows. "Exotic? How? I'm totally plain Jane. I even remind myself of the color brown."

"But that's the thing! Nowhere have I seen a person of your coloring and that my dear, makes you exotic. In fact there a few designs that I want to try on you already. Since you're sixteen, I'll put you in mature dresses, but I'll add some little girl ribbons and ruffles adding to that alluring yet naive air about you." I really think me being naive wasn't an act. I've been told by countless persons that I'm the most dense person in the world.

"Can you make them comfortable to wear? In case I have to run away or fight someone?" I asked her.

Sebastian and Ciel looked surprised. "Fight someone?" Ciel echoed. "Why would you say that?"

I wagged my finger at him. "The life of a detective extraordinaire is always filled with perilous danger. And I've always gotta be ready."

Ciel made a gesture that was close to a face palm. "Of course."

"Detective, eh?" Nina said, stroking her chin. "I like that. I know just what patterns and fabrics to use. Oh and the color! Only the darkest of greens and the deepest of reds will be used to enhance that sultry look. And the whitest of whites would bring out that unexpected innocence. Ooh! You'll be the most sought after lady in all of London!" drooled Nina. "Oh Miss Hero will you be a tease!"

I would have been ordinarily nervous, but the prospect of wearing girly clothes had me excited. I've only ever worn boyish looking clothes and that was purely out of convenience (that and I was afraid putting on a skirt would make look like a tranny). But that didn't mean I stopped dreaming about shoes and pretty girly things. Nina looked like she knew what she was doing so I trusted her. Eventually, Ciel and Sebastian excused themselves in preparation for their upcoming guests.

"Guests?" Grinned Nina evilly. "I was just gonna let you go off with a simple dress until my creations were done, but since guests are coming I have to make you look like a seductress."

"Are you sure? I just wanted to make an impression."

That grin only widened. "Oh you will."

Once the last details were done with, shoes were the only thing left. I picked every last one with heels, including the boots (after all, short girls gotta have some height). I did grab some with low heels and others that looked like flats. It was fun hanging with Nina. I knew that her ideals were practically those of a modern woman's but it was still refreshing to talk with her about it. She promised me she'd do some 'modern' alteration to my dresses, enough so that they're fighting worthy while also looking like a million bucks. Of course I also told her that I'd like to wear some shorts (shorts are like an essential must in Florida, you just gotta have at least one in your wardrobe) which she said she'd pair with something so I'd still look "proper". In no time, Nina had me ready.

I couldn't believe the mirror when I saw my reflection and my stupid grin wouldn't go away. I twirled the dress, happy that I'm not wearing the corset (she said they'd help make my boobs look bigger and even though I dreaded the corset, I'd have to check that out in the future). I was later guided through the halls by Sebastian, who by the way I was sure became speechless for a quick second before he recovered, dressed to impress and so ready to kick ass and take names.

* * *

In another room, darkly lit with a lingering scent of tobacco, there sat a small boy in large plush chair, pool stick in hand as he gazed round the room in silence. In the background, one could hear the servants and their frantic pursuit of the recent mice infestation along with the obvious ruckus of crashing furniture and screams.

A man dressed neatly with a nice stache and beard and spectacles looked up from his missed shot when he heard the noise draw closer and turned toward the boy. "Quite the commotion out there. It seems you have rats here as well."

Another man munching on a sandwich, interrupted impatiently. "How long do you intend to let those vermin run wild? Someone really ought to take care of them."

"And someone will," stated a tall Chinese man dressed in Asian robes, looking as amused as a Chinese woman with a stoic face straddled him. "He's just waiting for the opportune moment."

"Yes," added a tall beautiful woman in red, her large red hat obscuring half her face. "He always aims to settle things with one blow. Will you pass this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?"

Ciel Phantomhive smirked. "Pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know I'll miss."

The man with the stache and glasses, known as Sir Randall, looked annoyed. "Never mind the pompous talk. When will you exterminate the vermin?"

"Any time you like," Ciel answered calmly. "The rats will soon come looking for their forbidden cheese. And I hold the key to the storehouse." An Italian man with a scar running through his face missed his shot, cursing under his breath. Ciel continued, his expression a smug one. "Even so, locating the nests and exterminating them promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward."

Sir Randall clenched his fist. "Vulture…"

Before Ciel could say a thing, I took the words right out of his mouth. "Sir Randall," I drawled, coming a little into the light from where I had been standing silently beside Ciel's chair. "You really shouldn't insult what you know you can't win against. You'd best be careful not to smear the Phantomhive name." I rested against the armchair and channeled my inner Irene Adler. And boy was it doing wonders for my ego. I didn't know I could play the part of an alluring seductress. I leaned my face close to Ciel and smiled at Sir Randall. "Is that not so, Lord Phantomhive?"

"My, my," the Chinese man known as Lau said, opening his eyes just a smidgen. "And who might this lovely creature be?"

"Indeed," the lady in red known to all as Madame Red commented curiously. "I didn't notice her before. Was she here the whole time?"

"Of course," I answered with a smile. "It's my specialty to sometimes remain unseen until the right moment, Madame Red."

"As for who she is," Ciel joined in. "Her name is Miss Hero Sanders, a weapon to use at my disposal."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders playfully. It gave me great delight to see that his cheeks were stained a light red, barely noticeable in this dimly lit room. "Specially ordered from America. I shall be helping Lord Phantomhive exterminate the rats as well as assist him in other things. How do you all do?"

"What?" exclaimed Sir Randall in disgusted surprise. "What a preposterous notion! To use a woman as a weapon? And what can she do"

"I think I might know," Lau interrupted.

"As do I," said the Italian gangster, known as Azzurro Vanel, chuckling as he puffed on his cigar. Didn't the douche know second hand smoking was just as bad? I frowned, arching a brow before I decided to take action.

"How about I finish the game for you, my lord?" I asked, turning towards the astonished Ciel. He could tell just by looking at my eyes that I definitely wanted to show these guys up. He nodded and handed me the stick. I turned around, an innocent cheery smile plastered on my face. "It's so typical of men to underestimate women, but I'm afraid my usefulness is not around the area you boys are thinking of."

I leaned against the billiard table and positioned my pool stick ever so slightly, smirking. They don't call me Hero the Hustler for nothing after all. "You see, I'm a woman of many talents. And as Lord Phantomhive's pawn, you'd better watch out." My audience was spellbound as the balls cracked against each other. The white ball smacked the red solid ball into the puck and menacingly rolled over to the black as it home. And the winner is…Phantomhive!

Ciel merely smirked at Lord Randall. "Well said Hero. How soon can you prepare the reward, Sir Randall?"

"By tonight," he muttered, defeated for the moment.

"Good. I'll send a carriage for you later then."

* * *

Much later Ciel, Madame Red, Lau, Ran Mao, Sebastian and I gathered together in the drawing room. I watched as the carriages containing the other guests left. Hmpf! And good bye to you too! Sebastian, beautifully smexy as always, stood behind the trolley, gracefully pouring the tea into their respective teacups.

"Today's tea is a Darjeeling from Fortnum & Mason," he said dutifully.

"It smells delicious. Tea can be exceptional when well brewed, hmm?" Lau commented. Ran Mao was perched on his lap, expression as stoic as ever. As Sebastian poured another cup of tea, Grell was seen gazing at him in awe and adoration. I stifled a smile, knowing it was the death reaper Grell Sutcliff who was hidden underneath all those clothes and makeup. It had amused Amanda and me to no end when Grell had finally revealed himself and the way Sebastian was beyond disturbed by the red haired gay and proud death reaper. I came back from my thoughts only to see Madame Red groping Sebastian.

I giggled while Ciel looked both shocked and slightly annoyed. "Quit serving in this silly country house and come work for me in the city!"

Ciel coughed. "Madame Red," he admonished.

"Oh, sorry! I just couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit," Madame Red explained, laughing embarrassingly. I continued to giggle, purposely annoying Ciel. He looked at me with his dark blue eye.

"What? It was funny. You don't see Sebastian groped like that every day. Right, Sebby?" Using Grell's nickname for the man would turn out to be either a good thing or a bad thing in the future. Sebastian merely composed himself before resuming his fake smile and serving the tea.

"Of course, Miss Hero."

"Which reminds me, what did you think of my little performance Ciel?" I seriously never knew I had that persona deep within me. It's usually Amanda who does the seduction. I just throw punches and take names.

Ciel sipped his tea calmly. "Yes, you did a rather nice job. Maybe a little too nice. Next time try not to flaunt yourself too much."

"Flaunt? How?" Then it came to me and I couldn't help but turn towards him and grin. "What's the matter Ciel? You sound a little jealous there," I teased.

Ciel flushed as Madame Red laughed. "Oh Ciel! Really, now! Where ever did you find this girl? She is an absolute card! I completely loved that performance she displayed back there!"

"I can agree with that," Lau added, sipping his tea. "Miss Hero was certainly alluring."

I smiled, blushing. "Thanks. I just channeled my inner Irene Adler. I really didn't think it would work."

"Irene Adler? The character in the Holmes novel?" Sebastian asked, handing me my tea, along with the sugar and milk. _Oh my gosh_, he remembered! Brownie points for the smexy butler in black!

I beamed as I added a ton of sugar and milk to my tea before I continued. "Yup. After all, a detective extraordinaire has to have inspiration from somewhere," I informed him matter o' factly. "And Randall and the Italian gangster were kind of pissing me off. I had to do something. But I honestly didn't think you would be jealous, Ciel," I said, patting his hair lightly.

Ciel angrily slapped my hand away. "I wasn't jealous! I was only noting that you started to catch some unwanted attention."

"Unwanted attention? Like who?"

"I think my lord might be referring to me," said Lau, standing behind the seat both Ciel and I occupied. We both jumped in surprise at his sudden appearance. Over by the couch, Ran Mao sat alone, looking a little miffed. "I admit I was eyeing you. And how could I not when you were so…exotic?"

I could practically hear Nina's smug laugh and the words 'I told you so'. I giggled, "I'm exotic? You're Asian, dude. You're much more so than me."

Lau smiled, leaning closer to me as he grabbed my hand. "Then as exotic creatures we should stick together."

Ciel cleared his throat angrily, glaring at Lau as he snatched my hand back. "Would you mind? Need I remind you that Hero is _my_ pawn?"

Lau held his hands up in the air as a 'don't shoot me' gesture. "I am but a tame guinea pig. If you tell me not to act, my lord, then I won't."

Ciel scoffed. "I highly doubt that, especially when it's regarding Hero."

I looked at them both in confusion before I sweat dropped. What was going on?

Madam Red chuckled. To think she'd see her nephew act so possessive. It brought back memories, memories she would rather not think about. Madame Red gazed at me (not that I was aware of it) and wondered what the future would bring for her darling nephew. "Ciel," she chided. "I thought I taught you that women weren't pawns. They are each beautiful individuals with a mind that should be respected and treated with the utmost care and fairness."

"I second that idea," I chimed in. "Fighting against guns is most unfair. Like how is anyone supposed to even fight with that thing pointed at you?"

"Guns?" Ciel repeated in shock and worry. "You've fought against guns?"

I nodded. "Unfortunately. But hey, how was I supposed to know they were armed? That's why you can't trust random strangers."

"_Are you demented_? That's dangerous especially when you know you're going to lose!"

I winced. Wow, I'd never seen Ciel this upset. I didn't think he'd be worried. Before I could say anything, Ciel got up suddenly and started walking out of the room.

"Hey, Ciel, where are you going?" I asked worriedly. I quickly set my tea down and chased after him out into the hall. The others stayed in the room, looking after my retreating back.

Madame Red frowned then glared at Lau. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't gone and messed with my nephew then Hero and Ciel wouldn't have gone into a fight."

"Me? But what did I do? I was merely stating my opinions."

"Opinions? Why you~!"

Sebastian sighed and decided to go after his young master and Miss Hero. It was strange but for some reason, he had a vague sense where the pair were and it wasn't his young master he mostly sensed but the girl. In fact, he always sensed her whereabouts first then the young master. This caused the demon butler to think a little, confirming the fact that there was something odd about Miss Hero.

For a slim twelve year old boy, Ciel was pretty fast and he was only walking might I add. I put a little extra strength in my legs and I managed to catch up with him. "Ciel! Wait up! Why are you so mad?" Maybe it was the extra strength that did it or the dress, but either way I tripped and fell flat on my face without an ounce of grace. Ciel turned around and sighed as he saw me sprawled on the floor. He walked back over and helped me up.

"I'm not angry. I just simply wanted to return to my study," he told me.

"BS. You were so angry!"

"BS?"

I waved that away with my hand. "Not important. You were totally angry. And you can't just walk away and expect me to let it slip by. It's not my style."

Ciel looked away, a little annoyed. "Alright I was a bit angry, now let it go. If you need me for something other than this interrogation, you know where the study is." With that he turned around and started to walk away.

I was left with my mouth open. Did he just do what I think he did? He did! He just _brushed me off_! That kid! I didn't know whether to be amused or offended. I decided on the former, seeing as he still looked cute while doing it. That's when I suddenly remembered something that had me running towards Ciel again.

"Wait! Ciel! Wait! Stop!" I said, careful not to trip.

Ciel looked back at me and paused. "What is it now?"

"Don't go into your study! You're going to get kidnapped!" I said seriously. How could I have let such a big thing slip from my mind? Ugh, I was so slackin'. Ciel merely raised his right brow.

"Kidnapped? By whom?"

"By that Italian gangster's henchmen, Vanel something. His name escapes me."

"Azzurro Vanel, from the Ferro family," Ciel said, looking smug. "Yes, I suspected as much. I had a feeling that he was the rat."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, yes. You were right. Now let's get Sebastian to smoke out the idiots in your study."

"You called Miss Hero?" called a familiar voice from behind Ciel and I. We both turned to find Sebastian standing dutifully in the middle of the hallway. "You both left so suddenly that I wasn't sure if you wanted to have dessert with your guests."

"No, we'll take it in the garden," I said. "It's so nice outside and so not humid like in Florida. Besides, I'm sure Ciel would rather be away from his guests."

Ciel merely nodded, looking bored. "That's fine I suppose. Sebastian, be sure to dispose of the rats lurking in my study. I want to be able to return after dessert."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord."

"Sweet," I smiled, grabbing Ciel's hand, much to his surprise, and dragging him along. "See ya later." As we left, Ciel kept insisting that I let his hand go, but I ignored him when we made it outside to his garden. I looked around curiously.

"Ooh," I said in awe. "This is so pretty! It's so lush and green. And not a palm tree in sight."

"Hero, my hand please?"

"Oh right." I let his hand go. "Did you know that in Florida, everywhere you look you'll always be able to spot a palm tree? I used to think that they were annoying and dull, but now that I'm here I kind of miss them."

"A palm tree? What does that look like?"

"Oh," I said in thought. "Ah, I'd have to draw it for you. But they also grow coconuts, that is if you were lucky enough to have a coconut palm tree. Anyways, where's the place we were supposed to eat?"

Ciel stared at me for a moment before pointing right. "Honestly, you suggest it but you don't even know where it is."

"I'm just an instigator. It's a part of my job as detective extraordinaire."

Ciel glanced at me as we walked forward. "I'd like to see what skills you possess as this detective thing."

I grinned. "Sweetie, I have loads. I've been working since I was ten and I've always managed to catch the perp, much to my dad's worry. There's no mystery I can't crack. It's like I have this inner homing device for clues. I bet Sherlock would be so impressed."

"When I actually witness you in action, I shall praise you then. For now, let us wait for Sebastian."

I crossed my arms. "If you say so." Before I took another step, I spotted them. They were probably waiting for their buddies in Ciel's room to come bring the boy. Imagine their shock when they spotted us out here. I gasped. "Ciel!"

He turned around to ask what was wrong when one of the guys jumped forward from the hidden bush and quickly covered his mouth using a cloth filled with chloroform. His blue eye went wide before it slowly closed in sleep. "Ciel! Unhand him you bastard!" I was gonna run forward when someone hit my head from behind and made me lose consciousness. I didn't even feel it when they picked me up and left, with Ciel in tow. Honestly, I'm seriously slipin'.

* * *

When Sebastian came outside, with the dessert in hand, he frowned to note that we weren't there. He had already disposed of the rats in Ciel's study and had quickly set up the dessert and tea on the trolley. Sebastian was about to return inside when he spotted a flash of color that contrasted with the green of the grass.

It was Miss Hero's dark red ribbon, the very one she had worn in her hair today, he noted. He looked around carefully before he straightened, sighing as if inconvenienced. "How terrible. Now the tea I've worked so hard to prepare will go to waste."

* * *

"Well, this is new," I said, struggling against my bonds, curious if they were tight and strong. I remember this one time where I stuck my nose where I shouldn't and ended up tied just like I am right now by the Cuban mafia (what? They had something to do with this socialite's daughter's kidnapping). Thank goodness for the emergency stress signal embedded into my phone which the Cuban mafia had confiscated. After that I learned not to get too involved in cases like those.

In another part of London, somewhere in East End probably, Ciel and I were tied up, leaning against the wall as Vanel Azzu-zo-ru something spoke about Ciel being the Queen's Watchdog and doing all her dirty work. Yawn. Heard it.

Vanel Azzu-ru-ro-ru something (I'll get his name eventually) stood smoking his cigar, looking all grim, I might add. My eyes shifted towards Ciel, who was wide awake and sporting a stoic expression as he stared at the Italian gangster.

"Just as I thought. I knew it was you Azzurro Vanel," he said with an air of deadly calm.

Vanel (that's what I'm gonna call him cuz screw the last name) merely laughed. "You know, little Phantomhive, the Italian Mafia really finds this country bothersome. You Englishmen have nothing but tea in your brains. People like us have to rack our brains to come up with smart ways to make money. And that's exactly what drugs are for."

Ugh, I groaned mentally. I've seen enough drugies, discovered sleazy drug dealers, and helped bust a couple of drug rings to last me a life time. Why can't people just settle down with a churro? Even though Amanda lured me into watching Black Butler using said tasty pastry treat then attacking me with it, at least it was a healthy addiction (sort of, you could always walk off the carbs later).

"In the Pharmacy Act of '68, drugs were listed as a restricted substance," stated Ciel calmly. "It was the queen's decree and I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin themselves."

"This why I hate you Englishmen. The queen this, the queen that, you act as though this woman is your own mother," he grabbed Ciel's face, making him face upwards. "You try to line your pockets while you bind us to the rules…but we're no different from each other. Why can't we get along?"

"Cuz you're a bastard. Just being near would ruin Ciel's image. He's not stupid you know," I snapped, garnering Ciel and the Italian's attention. The Italian glared while Ciel merely smirked as he looked back at Vanel.

"Well said Hero. I've left orders with my servants to give your storehouse key to the authorities if I don't come back," that smirk grew. "Sorry, but I have no intention of making friends with a filthy rat."

That angered Vanel. He stood up and pointed the gun at Ciel. "Don't you underestimate me, you damn brat. My men are already waiting at your estate. Where's the key? Spit it out fast or I'll kill your servants one by one."

That was when Ciel gave him quite a breath taking face. It was way better than the manga or anime. "Oh I think they'll be alright. I just hope your lapdogs know how to play fetch."

I knew what was coming and there was no way I was letting Vanel ruin that cute face! I timed it right so that when Vanel went over about to kick Ciel in anger I got hit instead. Ciel gaped in shock as I landed in front of him. Ow. That effin' hurt! To think Ciel was about to receive that. If I wasn't tied up and threatened with a gun, I would have so pawned his ass.

"Hero!" Ciel choked out in astonishment.

Vanel laughed. "I guess she was, but that's all she amounted to? Being your little shield? How pathetic." Ciel glared furiously at him with his eye.

I looked at Vanel, but smiled. "Sorry, but you're right. At the moment I can only amount to this. But now isn't my time to show off. It's Sebastian's. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't hit him again. Something horrible might happen to you later. And could you stop puffing that cigar? I don't do second hand smoking and neither does Ciel."

Vanel sucked his teeth and threw down the cigar, stomping it anger. He angrily grabbed those old-fashioned looking phones. "Did you hear that? Negotiations broke down." With that he slammed down on the receiver.

* * *

Back at the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian was seen walking down the hall, carrying the pie he had baked well so that his young master and Hero would enjoy with their tea.

"Oh, dear," Sebastian murmured in thought. "This is most troubling. Where could the master and Miss Hero have been taken?"

In the distance he heard Mey-Rin, call out his name, running towards him while holding up a white letter. "I just found a letter, yes I did!"

"Addressed to whom?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"To the servants of the Earl of Phantomhive!"

It was at that moment that Sebastian noticed a sniper not too far away outside, hidden in the foliage of the trees, and at that exact moment, Mey-Rin stepped on her laces and tripped, tumbling into Sebastian an sending them both down before the window exploded and the vase shattered, water from the vase drizzled down on them. As for the delectable raisin pie, it flew into the air before landing on Sebastian's plate gently.

"Mey-Rin, the letter please,"

"Huh? Oh, oh yes sir!" She stuttered with a red face as she handed it to him.

Sebastian opened it up before reading. He sighed, before folding it and tucking it away. To his left he heard Finny call his name and to his right, Madame Red and Lau approached him.

"What is going on here? And where's my nephew and Miss Hero?" she questioned.

Sebastian gave her a gentle smile. "Sorry for the noise my lady. I assure you nothing is wrong. Please don't concern yourself. The master and Miss Hero are somewhere outside the manor, probably tied up together."

"Why Sebastian!" Madame Red said with a smile. "What an implication!" She then glanced at the window and frowned slight. "Nothing? Are you sure?"

Sebastian faced Finny and Bard. "Everyone, I have business to attend. Do you mind cleaning this up?" he said, handing the pie over to Bard as he walked past him.

Bard looked at the pie. "So, um, by cleaning…you mean we can eat it, right?" Bard turned around, but found Sebastian gone. "Sebastian?"

* * *

"_What_? What do you mean you failed?" Vanel demanded, shouting into the phone. "You are complete idiots! Never should have hired scums like you. Just get back here!"

Ciel and I looked at each other knowingly. Everyone in the room heard as the guy started spouting about something coming closer and eventually their terrified shouts were heard. Vanel looked disturbed and even a little scared. The line was still on, but there was static and silence on the other end.

"Hello? Hey, what happened?"

Ciel chuckled. "That's too bad. It looks like your little game of fetch is over."

Vanel gritted his teeth angrily, but then looked over at me and grinned. So instead of Ciel getting hurt, I was the one that took the brunt of his anger. I was kicked repeatedly (and none too gently by the way) until I felt blood trickle down the side of my mouth, not to mention something sticky and wet framed the side of my face. But I'm used to getting hurt by people (the career of detective extraordinaire is a hard one and people hate it when I pry into their, usually illegal, business) and therefore I was rather glad that I was taking the hit rather than Ciel. The boy suffers enough as it is from deranged people. Still, after a long period of not getting beat by anyone, my body was taking it hard.

"That'll teach you, you brat. You best stay quiet or I'll shoot her!" Threatened Vanel, laughing in triumph, but underneath I could hear his anxiety and rising fear. I couldn't see Ciel from where I was lying but I heard his voice clearly and it freakin' caused me to shiver in goose bumps by how cold and deadly it sounded.

"You'll pay dearly for that Vanel Azzurro."

I shuddered slightly. Wasn't he supposed to be a twelve year old boy? How come he sounded like that? So serious and mature? Something niggled at the back of my mind, some lost forgotten memory, but I lost it as soon as I tried focusing on it. It was probably something I had watched on TV.

"Heh, we'll see about that," said Vanel. He walked over to the phone and shouted into it. "You listen to me! If one of you don't answer right now, I'll kill you!"

Eventually a cultured, rich and smooth voice spoke on the other line. "Hello?"

Ooh, silence in the room. I winced when I tried moving my mouth. My eyes widened as I realized what type of damage my face had taken. That mofo! He cut my lip! Now it'll be difficult to eat anything! I glared at him, glad that Sebastian was coming soon.

"Who is this?" shouted Vanel, beads of perspiration sliding down the side of his face as he looked tense.

"Pardon me," came the voice. "But I represent the Phantomhive Estate. I was wondering if my master and Miss Hero might be there?"

No one said anything and Vanel looked at us from his peripheral vision. He said nothing.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" Vanel looked like he was struggling to form some kind of reply. Then Ciel said one simple little word that I thought was pretty cool back then but only felt relieved now when he said it.

"Woof."

And I suppose I should say something, but my response was a groan. Ugh, this sucks, not being able to speak simply because of the cut on my bottom lip could end up wider. On the other end, you could practically tell that Sebastian was smirking as he spoke, "Very good young master, Miss Hero. I shall come and get you momentarily."

Then static as the line suddenly went dead. Well, Venal was done for now. I kind of feel bad for the two guys that were gonna die via their car falling off a cliff thanks to Sebastian, but oh well. They made their bed and already laid on it. Sucks, but it's life.

* * *

In the forest near the Phantomhive manor, a carriage carrying three occupants inside, was seen going down the road. One of the occupants, known as Madame Red looked a little worried.

"Are we certain that nothing is wrong?"

Lau, at ease and enjoying the leisure quiet with the infamous stoic Ran Mao, answered, "If that butler says everything is fine, then I'm inclined to believe it. He's been in the Earl's service for so long that its quite plain see that there's some sort of unshakable bond between those two. You can always find him by the Earl's side, like a shadow."

"So long? But Sebastian didn't arrive till two years ago. That's not much time at all," questioned Madame Red.

"Oh really? How odd. My memory is so unreliable. Isn't that right, Ran Mao?"

Ran Mao looked rather clueless and Madame Red glared at Lau. "Useless. Anyhow, what do you think of Miss Hero? Isn't it rather odd that she's there all of a sudden? But I quite like the girl's company and did you see the way Ciel acted? It was very unlike him."

"I agree," said Lau. "The Earl's usually so composed and rather cold, but I find I quite like it when he's all flustered. And Miss Hero is certainly lovely. I also can't help but feel that she's definitely more than meets the eye."

"Really? I thought it was because she was American. It's still a delight to see Ciel act so differently though. I do hope we meet again."

"Indeed. I might snatch her away from the Earl, should he ever lose his focus. It will definitely prove to be amusing, I'm sure."

"Hey! Don't think I'm going to let any scandalous behavior occur! So you just stop those thoughts right now! Besides," she added. "I probably shouldn't be saying this, but they look quite cute together."

Lau tilted his head slightly as if in thought. "Yes, indeed, but who are we talking about again?"

"Useless!"

* * *

"Listen up," Vanel told his men. "The Phantomhive boy has help on the way. Move it! Secure every gate. Not so much as rat gets through!"

I would have said something smart, but my lip was hurting, so I stayed quiet. It wasn't long before we all heard gunshots and men shouting, some screaming in pain. I shifted in my bonds a little, enough so I could face Ciel, but it was useless. Curse these bonds. My hair shifted forward until it hid my face from the light. Great. I huffed, trying to move it aside, but that was useless.

Eventually, a firm tap tap of foot falls were heard outside the hall. Vanel pointed his gun at the door, his arms shaking a little. _He's heeere_, I said to myself using the famous creepy voice. The doors were then opened wide and Sebastian's tall form entered into the room. He took slow sure steps then stopped, bowing towards a surprised Vanel.

"I have come to retrieve my master and Miss Hero," Sebastian said smoothly before straightening.

"…Is this a joke?" questioned Vanel. "I was expecting a giant and instead I got some scrawny dandy in a tailcoat. Who are you anyway? There's no way you're just a butler."

"No sir. You see I'm just simply one hell of a butler," came Sebastian's famous reply. There's that quote of his; it always seems to get to me. If the cut on my lip didn't hurt so much I would have shrieked like a fangirl and acting like that is so not cool, not to mention it downgrades my image as detective extraordinaire.

Vanel chuckled, looking surprised yet relieved. "That does not matter anyway. I've no intention of fighting you, not yet." He went over and grabbed Ciel by the hair, pulling him upright. "You better have what I ask for."

I rolled over and saw poor Ciel grit his teeth, glaring at Vanel before his eyes shifted to me. Even though my hair covered my face, I could still see through the strands. And something in me just snapped. I was so done with this! I've had enough of this Italian gangster just doing what he pleases at the expense of others. Not to mention what Ciel's gone through and I'm not even including damages inflicted on my person (you'd think he'd be gentle with a lady, but nooo).Vanel was going down! Before Sebastian could say another word, I used the position my legs were in and gave Vanel a high kick. He wasn't expecting it so he didn't completely avoid it. I managed to knock the gun away from his hand; it went soaring, landing a few feet away from him.

"You bitch!" he roared, letting go of Ciel before he went over to retrieve it.

"Sebastian, get out of the way before—" That's when I heard the incessant shots of gunfire. I rolled over and saw through my hair what I'd been hoping to avoid. Now I know that in the anime and manga, Sebastian getting shot at was rather bloody, not to mention it startled the crap out of me in the anime, but I didn't think it'd be this bad in real life. From the various gunshots, his death would have been obvious before he even fell to the ground, were he human that is. Blood was splattered everywhere near the door and some of it landed on my exposed face. My eyes were wide in shock, even though I knew what was going to happen next.

Sebastian fell with a heavy thud. His uniform filled with holes as he was splattered in his own blood. A part of me, a distant thought at the back of my mind, was surprised to see his blood red, what with him being a demon I'd always thought black blood appropriate. I smelled the acrid smoke pouring out of the guns that had shot Sebastian. The men hidden behind the false painting came out and surrounded the body, guns still pointed. Vanel started laughing.

"Oh, sorry dandy. I really am, but this round is mine. There was no way I was going up against, Phantomhive, Lord of Games, without a trump card hidden," said the man as he walked over towards where Ciel and I lay. He grabbed me by my hair (freaking _ow_ by the way) and pulled me up, revealing my battered face (hideous I'm sure) to Ciel. Ciel's eyes widened farther at just how badly I had taken the hits. His eye blazed before narrowing. Vanel continued to talk, oblivious to the furious, helplessly tied blunette. "And you, little girl, will pay for that stunt. I may have damaged you a little," A little? Really? "But I'm sure you'll fetch a pretty price. Hmm, maybe I'd even give you try before I sell you. Even in your condition, you're still quite fetching." Ugh, what a liar.

He looked at Ciel and with the tip of his gun, removed the eye patch, revealing Ciel's normal, but closed eye. His other one remained on my face, a deadly calm overtaking his features. "You, little Phantomhive, will sell quite high as well I'm sure. But you both don't need to feel frightened. By the time you kids fall into the hands of those perverts, we'll have you so drugged up you won't feel a thing—"

"Alright," Ciel finally announced. "Hero and I have had enough of this farce. How long do you intend to play dead, Sebastian?"

Sebastian's hand twitched. "…Not long, master."

Vanel looked stunned. "What? B-But how? That's not possible. Y-You just…" Vanel's men back away slowly in fright as Sebastian stood up like a demon possessed, no pun intended.

"My, my, guns these are so much more efficient than they used to be. They can shoot so much more bullets now; quite a difference from a hundred years ago." With that, Sebastian coughed out the bullets into his bloodied hand, before he smiled with those sinful lips. "I'm sure you'd like these back."

Vanel looked positively frightened. "What are you doing? Kill him!" He shouted to his men. They took their guns, but Sebastian was too quick for them. He threw the bullets right back at the men, killing them instantly. I whistled, grimacing slightly from the sting on my lip.

Sebastian smiled at me before he noticed my face. Seriously, did I look that bad? He then looked down at his garments and sighed. "Oh dear. I'm afraid my clothes are ruined."

"You could have avoided that, idiot," muttered an irate Ciel.

"True. Too much on the theatrics, sweetie," I said in agreement, wincing.

He smiled nevertheless and walked toward us. "Master, Miss Hero, it would seem that they didn't take care of you two."

"No! Stay back!" Vanel shouted, scared out of his wits.

"Master, you look like a helpless little child, bound like that, but I guess that's appropriate. And you, Miss Hero, that bruised visage wounds me, makes me a little angry as well." That scary passive-aggressive face of his didn't look "a little" angry to me.

"Don't come any closer! I'll shoot her!" Her? Oh right, his gun was still pointed at my temple. Swell. My only consolation was that Ciel was safe, though I'm really upset for leaving myself so vulnerable. That almost never happens.

Sebastian stopped walking. Ciel narrowed his eye. "What are you doing? Hurry up and get us. I don't want us here a moment longer."

"But if I do, Miss Hero will be shot."

"Do you intend to go against the contract?" Ciel asked, his voice cold.

Sebastian placed a hand over his heart. "That would be unthinkable. I'm still your faithful servant and will remain so until the end."

"W-What kind of an answer is that? What are you two saying?"

The next moment should have been preserved and placed in Too Smexy For Words magazine as Sebastian held up a finger and tilted his head, smiling mischievously. "Master, I thought I taught you how to beg? Now just say the words."

Ciel opened his closed eye, revealing the purple pentagram, the symbolic medium of their contract. "Sebastian. This is an order, save Hero now!"

"This is impossible!" Vanel shouted (ugh, why did he have to do it near my ear?) before he pulled the trigger.

POP.

That's all I heard ringing in my ears. I turned my head to look at a stunned Vanel. "What? But that's impossible," he claimed in tremor.

"Are you looking for this?" came Sebastian's smooth voice from above his shoulder. He had the bullet in between his thumb and forefinger. "Here then. Let me give it back to you," he said before dropping it into Vanel's jacket pocket. That was when (and I'll never understand how) the man's arm that held me started to inhumanly twist itself, letting me go in the process. Sebastian caught me before I fell and placed me on top of the table, breaking my bonds. I lifted my arms and smiled, squeezing them to get the circulation going. Sebastian then went over to Ciel before he picked him up and deposited him on the chair next to me, freeing him of his bonds as well.

"Wait," begged Vanel. "Come serve me. Be my bodyguard and I'll pay you five times what he does. No ten times! And you can have all the wine and women you want. So—"

"Unfortunately, Mr. Vanel," replied Sebastian calmly. "I have no interest in such materialistic things. You see," he then activated his scary eyes as he stared at him. "I'm simply one hell of a butler."

"Ah, right…"

The room started to get dark and very eerie. I glanced at Ciel and found him staring down at Vanel. Omg, bad ass photo op! I mentally cursed myself for forgetting to bring the camera. I listened as Sebastian told Vanel about the contract and I found myself feeling pity for the man. But like I said, he made his bed and laid on it. Life sucks.

"Like I had said, Vanel," Ciel said calmly, a flash of fury passed through his eyes, betraying his cold demeanor. "You'll pay dearly for hurting Hero. She is _my_ pawn. And now, it's game over for you."

* * *

Sometime later, when I opened my eyes again, I realized that we were home. Sebastian had carried both Ciel and I all the way from Vanel's mansion. Ciel was asleep. I looked up and found Sebastian smiling at me.

"You're awake. Are you feeling alright?" That's when I noticed his face was way too close to mine. My face became red. Sheesh, no wonder Mey-Rin was like how she was. Sebastian was dangerous.

I nodded, noticing that my cut lip didn't hurt so much. "Will you let me down? I can walk fine."

"I'm afraid I can't. The master gave me orders not to let you down."

Ugh, Ciel! I flushed some more, pouting. Sebastian merely chuckled. That was when Ciel woke up. "Hey, Ciel! Tell Sebastian to let me walk!"

He looked at me before he yawned. "No."

"No?"

"You're hurt, therefore you shouldn't strain yourself with unnecessary walking."

I was about to retort when we all heard Finny's voice, along with Mey-Rin's. "Young master! Miss Hero! Welcome back!" Then they gaped. "Master Ciel! Miss Hero! You're both injured!"

"I just tripped when I was out. It's nothing to worry about," Ciel bluffed.

I smiled as well. "Yeah and I just smacked my face into a tree. Darn things."

Ciel and I looked at each other before looking away. Both of our excuses sucked if the slight vibration of Sebastian's chest was any indication. We glared at him before we noticed Mey-Rin and Finny gaping again.

"What is it?" asked Ciel. "You don't believe what your master tells you?"

"Oh no! We do," Mey-Rin assured him.

"It's just…you look so cute…being held like a baby," Finny explained, staring in awe.

I snickered as Ciel flushed and demanded he be put down. Sebastian acquiesced. "Except for Hero," he added with a small smirk. I made a noise of outraged at the back of my throat.

"Excuse me? What do you mean except me? Sebastian put me down!" I shouted as I struggled uselessly. I finally stopped, feeling exhausted.

"Master," announced Sebastian sadly. "I have made a grievous error as the Phantomhive butler. I hang my head in shame. Dinner is not ready."

…

…

I shook my head. "Good grief, Sebastian."

* * *

It was night time already and I sat in a tub filled with warm water and bubbles that Sebastian had prepared earlier for me in Ciel's bathroom. That's right. Ciel's bathroom. The boy had insisted for reasons still not clear to me, but I didn't mind. It felt good to get rid of all this grime and dried blood. I sank further in bliss, surprised to find that baths could be quite refreshing if you ignored the whole swimming in your own filth bit. I closed my eyes and almost drifted off to sleep when I heard the bathroom door open. I quickly opened my eyes and sat up, thinking it was Ciel, but instead Sebastian walked in, with two buckets filled to the brim with water in hand.

"W-What are you doing?" I questioned nervously, eyeing him as he walked round the room. I was really glad that the bubbles hid everything essential. Sebastian only smiled pleasantly.

"I was ordered to assist you in bathing," he answered smoothly.

"What? But I can do it myself! I'm not a child!" I pointed out.

"You missed a spot," he said, pointing at my head.

"Where?" I unconsciously looked up and lifted my arms to wash away the perp. That was when Sebastian, without warning, poured a bucket of warm water over me. I spluttered and tried wiping the water away from my eyes. I couldn't see very well, but I felt Sebastian's bare hands scrubbing away at my head. "Are you insane? What are you doing!" I demanded, unable to see clearly.

"Fear not, Miss Hero. I shall make this quick." The feel of his bare fingers against my skin was like fire. I blushed furiously as he scrubbed my hair, the sides of my face, neck, shoulder with a cloth. I crossed my arms over my chest. Please hurry this up! Sebastian paused when he saw me looking away. He sighed. I looked at him. "I'm glad the injuries you received were only superficial. That face of yours shouldn't be damaged so. I'll be sure to be careful next time."

"It's not your fault. I didn't expect the guys to be waiting outside either, but I guess I should have known. Its common sense."

"Maybe so but you're only human," he said, turning me around so he could scrub my back.

"Teh. An ordinary one. What kind of detective extraordinaire am I when I couldn't even save Ciel? Stupid guns," I muttered as I leaned forward a little in thought. Part of my lower back was exposed, not that I noticed, but I felt Sebastian pause. I turned my head, looking at him as he stared at my lower back. "What is it?" I asked. "Is it another bruise? I'm sure it will go away."

I suddenly felt Sebastian's fingertips trace some sort of pattern on my back. I stilled as I felt his intense gaze burning at it. Dear Lord, the bruise wasn't that bad was it? "Sebastian?" I called. "Dude, you there?"

Sebastian seemed to snap out of it, his eyes looking back at mine. "Oh," he said, smiling as he apologized. "Sorry. I seemed to have been lost in thought. You look clean now, let's rinse you off." With that another bucket was thrown over my head, washing away the soap that had been on me. I coughed and felt myself stand up before a large towel was placed over me. "I'm sure you know how to dry yourself. Or do you need help with that?"

I flushed and pointed towards the door. "Out!"

Sebastian just chuckled. "Certainly, Miss Hero. I left your nightgown over by the chair. Should you need anything, simply call for me," he then turned around and left the bathroom.

I exhaled in relief. "Well that was an experience," I quickly dried myself off before I slipped into the white, long-sleeved cotton nightgown. Nina was really gonna have to hurry with those modern undergarments that I told her to make. It felt weird being nude underneath. But the feel of rich cotton against my skin made the sensation slightly less uncomfortable. Still, there's no way I'm sleeping with Ciel like this. I took the towel and dried my hair completely before I brushed it with the comb Sebastian had provided for me.

I exited the bathroom and Ciel's wardrobe before I was in his bedroom. He was sitting on his bed, looking all serious at the carpet before he looked up at me. I held my breath when I saw his face, undeterred by the eye patch. Oh wow, he was really cute (and I know I've said this before but damn)! I'm sure he'll grow up to be hot in the future. No doubt he'll be the cause of many broken hearts.

"Hey, Ciel, were you waiting for me?" I asked curiously.

Ciel blushed but he quickly cleared his throat. "I have something important to tell you. It's about why I was mad earlier before we got kidnapped."

My mouth made a perfect O. Ciel's confessing his reason! This doesn't happen every day. Where's my damn recorder? I stood still and gave him my undivided attention. "Shoot."

"Shoot?"

"Means go right ahead."

"Alright," he started. "I keep hearing you mention that in your world, you were used to getting into fights and ultimately endangering yourself. I didn't really give it credit because I thought you weren't that stupid."

Hey, was he insulting me?

"Of course, you kept claiming it was true and eventually, especially after today, I now know that what you said was ultimately true. Apparently you are that stupid."

Stupid? Hello! I kind of saved him some major bruises today.

"I can handle myself just fine. You don't need to risk yourself like that!"

Wait, did I say that out loud? Ciel sighed.

"You shouldn't be going to such lengths just to defend me. I have Sebastian for that. I don't want to see you get injured again. It makes me really angry seeing you hurt just for my sake."

That kind of surprised me. Ciel cared if I got hurt? I definitely wasn't expecting that. In fact I always figured he just tolerated me cause I was from a different world and could help him with his cases. I was touched. And I couldn't help but hug him for that.

"That didn't warrant for you to hug me!" He said, his voice slightly muffled by my chest.

"But I really appreciate it. And I've been known to be a very dense girl, but I'm really happy you care. But honestly, don't worry. I'm made of sturdy stuff and I can take a few hits. Trust me when I say this, I _do_ know how to fight. And I fight pretty damn well, if my neighbor Pepper's brothers have anything to complain about. So don't worry Ciel. In fact, consider me your unofficial bodyguard."

"No!" protested Ciel, grabbing my arms tightly, making me face him. Wait, his face was a little too close to mine. I blushed as I stared at his eyes, which by the way looked dead serious. "You're not getting the point. I do not want you to fight. Instead, _I'll_ protect you. You're too stupid to see the danger right in front of you. And I can't have my pawn getting hurt."

It went from totally sweet to totally manipulative. This kid was good. Still, I'm touched and no matter what Ciel said, come what may I'll protect him with all I've got. I shrugged my shoulders before ruffling his hair playfully.

"How sweet, Ciel. But let's see if you can succeed at that. No one has ever protected me, not even the police. I'm my own bodyguard and I'm still alive to tell the tale."

"What kind of world have you been living in?"

I grinned. "A crazy one."

Ciel frowned, but his eyes were set in determination. "Very well, I take you up on that challenge. But don't expect me to lose. I never lose."

I rolled my eyes giving him a smile. "We'll see. Now time for bed!"

Ciel shook his head and crawled to the right side of the bed. I hesitated. Should I? I won't really catch much sleep if I sleep alone. But I was naked underneath the gown. It felt weird sleeping next to Ciel like that. I fidgeted not sure what to do. Ciel looked over at my still hesitating form.

"Hurry up before I blow out the candle," he said.

"Oh…right, okay," I said in nervous laughter. I slowly slipped under the cool, crisp covers and exhaled. This was actually quite pleasant. I smiled, turning towards Ciel before I felt myself getting sleepy. Ciel blew out the candle and his room was plummeted into darkness. My last thought was that Nina had better hurry up with those undergarments.

* * *

Outside Ciel's room, stood Sebastian staring at the carpet below his shoes. He looked deep in thought, rubbing his chin with his gloved hand. He would keep murmuring "impossible" every five minutes and his brow would furrow further. Finally, Sebastian accepted the fact, as impossible as it would seem. But it would certainly explain why he had felt there was something off about her. In any case, what were the chances? And it would seem Miss Hero wasn't even aware of it herself.

Sebastian sighed. He'd have to test her. It couldn't be just a mere coincidence. Still, the thought that he had finally, after all those millenniums, found her left him feeling in a good mood. After all, most demons died before they could ever find their demon mate.

And Sebastian Michaelis, the head Phantomhive butler, had just found his in one Miss Hero Sanders.


	4. The Frightening Powers of Cute

**Lady Keiko here...**

**...WOW. My face was like O.O when I saw all the reviews from you guys. You have no idea how that made my heart soar! Seriously. So here's chapter 4 and I hope you guys like it. I think most of my chapters will be long (I'll usually stop at around 24-25 pages on Word). I'll try not to make them too long for your reading enjoyment. Hmm, what else to say?**

**I heartily thank Yami Mizuna, Me-Be-Da-Mk-Fan14, Night's Mourning, and Angelus dolor for favoriting this story. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I do writing this. And because I can't forget about my wonderful reviewers (who would?), I've decided to just respond to you guys via here.**

**CherryBerry58: I'm glad you like this and voila! Chapter 4 at your disposal.**

**Claydoh: Lol, thanks. Here's Chapter 4 for you too!**

**FreeHugs4Sale: Thanks! And I guess that's life I suppose. All it takes is just patience and a lot of free time.**

**Anime Hottie Lovah: Thanks! Like I said, patience and free time. They seem to be the main factor.**

**Angel Sayori: I'm glad you like Hero. Honestly, she's the first detective character I've written so hopefully she'll come out okay. And your right, Hero is really chatty, at least when she's curious, bored or really happy. And I'm glad you noticed the small seeds of 'l'amour' sprouting. It's kind of essential as the story progresses. And I totally agree with you! I'm stuck between CielxHero or SebastianxHero. Grr, why must life be so difficult? But really and I know people will think I'm crazy, but its not up to me to choose. It's Hero's decision and I'm really curious who she'll chose in the end.**

**Fallen Okami: Lol. I'm glad Hero is your hero (I've always loved that pun). And yes Okami, as I was writing her that came to mind too! They really _are_ kind of similar and I didn't mean for that to happen, but oh well. Hero's her own thing. She's a very confident girl (except when it comes to fashion, boys and romance) with a happy can-do attitude with an equal love for McDonalds (except the Mocha Frappe) and a complex of helping people out (although she dosen't do it to become a hero, but simply because she likes to help). **

**Me-Be-Da-Mk14: Thanks! I didn't want to veer off completely from the storyline (it's kind of essential for my story) either so I'm glad my efforts have been noticed.**

**OMFG! Sorry that took so long! And without further delay, enjoy chapter 4. Be sure to review! And because I enjoy hearing your feedback, at least 10 reviews will be needed before I post up the next chapter. Chahahahaha! ^.^ Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (sigh)**

* * *

4. The Frightening Powers of Cute

_Red. It was a sea of red, crimson red. It was never ending. Where did it all come from? I can't breathe and I'm frightened. The red is warm and wet between my fingers. It smells odd too. Why was it on my fingers? My hands? I'm covered in it. My hair is sticky with it. I don't understand what's going on. I'm scared and alone. I don't want to be alone. I'm always alone. I don't want to be alone!_

_I hear screams and sobs. I turn. I smile. Company! I'm not alone anymore! I run towards them, but they run away from me. Don't leave! I don't want to be alone! They always run away. Why? Look! They fall. I come closer and smile again. They scream. Why are they screaming? They look scared. Why are they scared? I reach towards them, to hug them. I never get hugs. I'm always alone. They scream again. Crack._

_Oh. Silence. There's more red on my hands. I wonder what it is. I release the company and they fall. Sleeping. Why do they always sleep? I wait for them to wake up but they never do. One remains. I look up and they start crying. Why are they crying? Are they sad? I also wonder what sad feels like. I'm sure it's nothing compared to being alone. Hey, this one is coming towards me! That never happened before._

_I smile. They have something shiny in their hands. It looks sharp. What is it? I hold out my hand. They swipe the shiny. I look at my hand. It stings. More red. I'm pushed down. That hurt. The person said something, I don't understand, but at least I'm not alone._

_Then _he_ comes._

_He grabs the guy by the neck and then the guy sleeps. He drops him, and then turns towards me. "You really shouldn't run off like that."_

_I blink. I don't understand him. And I don't like him. I don't smile. He laughs softly. "If you keep doing that no one will like you." He comes towards me and bends down. He takes a white cloth and wipes my face. The cloth is red now. "Oh well. You're still just a child. I doubt you understand me." He wipes the hand that is hurting. He licks my cut, it doesn't sting anymore. I look up. He smiles. "Try not to leave my side. You'll get messy again. Not that red isn't a good color on you."_

_I don't understand him. I want to walk away…away from him…towards him. I'm confused. But at least I'm not alone. I grow sleepy. He picks me up and carries me away. "Let's go. Or you'll be discovered again."_

_Blackness. _

I gasped as I sat straight up in bed. I coughed, groaning, gripping my head in my hands as I try to recall the dream. It escaped me but I'm glad I don't remember. I felt like I just finished watching a horror movie (probably Chucky, I hate Steven for forcing me to watch that with his siblings). I shuddered, hoping the strange feeling will go away. I looked around the darkened room, wondering what time it was. I yawned, stretching as I felt my stomach rumbling.

I looked beside me and found Ciel sleeping peacefully, his arm draped across my waist, his expression practically angelic. Aw, you don't see that every day. His face was usually so mature and cold, but he looked totally vulnerable here. It kind of reminded me of—Wait what? Rewind: his arm was draped across my waist? Well that was new. I stared down at his appendage in surprise. Should I get it off me? As I was about to, Sebastian came in at that precise moment. He was surprised to see me up.

"Good morning, Miss Hero. I didn't know you'd be up," Sebastian responded, he noticed Ciel's arm and smiled, as if amused. I flushed.

"Say not a word!" I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. The curtains were drawn back wide. Sunshine invaded the room and I groaned, bringing my hand to block the sudden light.

"No," I protested. "The light is evil."

Sebastian merely chuckled at my choice of words as he began pouring the tea. Beside me Ciel stirred before he finally got up groggily. I smiled and poked him in the forehead. "Morning, sleeping beauty. I'm glad someone decided to wake up."

Ciel looked deadpanned. "Says the girl who wakes up later then the entire household. How come you're up early?"

I shrugged, grinning. "I dunno. So what's new for breakfast Sebastian?" The butler had just handed Ciel his tea. He faced me.

"I almost forgot. There came a package for you this morning," he said, walking over to the trolley. On the bottom tray he held up a medium sized wrapped box. My eyes went big before I clapped my hands together.

"Ooh! A present! I love presents! Who's it from?" I asked eagerly as Sebastian handed it to me. I tore the paper off and peeked inside the box before I blushed furiously. I got off the bed right quick and walked backwards towards the door. "Well, Sebastian, breakfast sounds nice. I'll be down shortly Ciel," I said with a cheery smile before I did an about-face and raced out the room. Ciel looked puzzled.

"What was that Sebastian? What did you give her?"

"It was a package from Miss Hopkins, which I can only guess at a few possibilities for this reaction. Perhaps she was eager to try on whatever Miss Hopkins sent her," Sebastian answered innocently. Ciel returned his gaze back at the newspaper he had been reading and continued to sip his tea calmly.

* * *

It wasn't long before Ciel announced that we would be going into Town, aka London. I was rather excited at the prospect of seeing it. After all, I hadn't exactly gotten a cherry look at the modern day London since my luggage had been stolen and I immediately tracked it down to the slums. I didn't even get to see Big Ben or Harrods before I was transported here via time traveling oven. What a rip off. Hopefully I'll be able to see it now, even if was thirty something years after its construction. And I do believe Harrods is still just as popular in Victorian times.

Anyways, the first truckload of clothes came in and I was rather eager to try to some on, especially my newly arrived bra and panties (which by the way she made lacey) that Sebastian had given me this morning. Of course, I made sure no one saw a single article of clothing because I wanted to surprise every one. I had drooled over how cute and girly the dresses were. At the same time, Nina had accompanied some pieces that I could wear at home (which I was dying to show Ciel, just so I could shock him for giggles). So for today's little trip to London, I had don on a cute Victorian dress with puffed up green sleeves (I had to have Mey-Rin help me, which she did while blushing at my modern undergarments).

When Ciel saw me, he congratulated me for dressing like a proper Victorian lady should, which resulted me throwing my scone at him and him dodging it in the nick of time only to smack into Finny's face. Sebastian had walked in then, telling us to settle down and not bicker like the children we were.

"And young master, you should try to give a proper compliment to a lady, no matter how unladylike they behave or look."

I huffed. "I'm right here you know. And you guys obviously don't know how to treat women. And here I thought this was the refined Victorian age where men treated women like flowers." I pointedly stared at them both. Ciel scoffed and Sebastian smiled before apologizing. Hmpf! Those jerks weren't sorry at all! Men were the same whether from the future or the past.

There was a commotion outside the hallway. I looked over at the door and was startled to find Grell crash into the room, mainly onto poor Finny (this isn't his lucky day). The hot tea was spilled onto his shirt and Grell panicked. This would have been ten times funnier did I not know that Grell was gonna make a mess.

"I'm so so sorry! I, uh…!"

"Grell, no!" I said, but it was too late. He had grabbed the tablecloth with the napkin and pulled all the dishes and plates along with him to the floor. I mentally cried at my ruined food. Ciel looked annoyed.

"Master," Bard whispered. "Why did you agree to take on such a useless idiot?"

Ciel eyed him. "You're one to talk, Bard. It didn't seem like such a bad idea," he muttered, probably remembering Madame Red.

"Well, I told you it would be," I reminded him. "But it was inevitable I guess."

"I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced. I never expected that I would be as well," he sighed. Behind him, Tanaka did his famous Santa Clause chuckle.

I grinned. "Told ya so." I turned my head to see Grell take out a knife, about to stab his throat. I smiled, knowing that no matter what, he wouldn't die that easily. And it would have been better if Sebastian wasn't being so smexy towards Grell. It only added fuel to Grell's fire.

"Master, are you ready? It is almost time. I have the carriage waiting for you in the front drive now," Sebastian informed him.

"Fine, come Hero."

Sebastian turned towards the servants. "The rest of you…I want this place absolutely spotless, alright?" He looked at Grell. "Grell, perhaps you should sit there and relax and not cause any more trouble. Oh and if you do decide to seek your eternal rest, please do it outside and try not to make a big mess."

Grell just gave him the sparkle eyes. "What generosity, what great kindness."

I giggled as I followed Ciel out of the room. Next up, London!

* * *

The bell rang as Sebastian, Ciel and I entered the cane shop in the shopping district. The man at the counter glanced over at us with a wide grin. Uh-oh, I thought to myself. Here comes trouble. "Welcome boy," greeted the shop owner. "On an errand for your father?"

Ciel's gaze darkened. I gulped. Sebastian neatly came into the man's line of vision. Smiling he said, "Excuse me, I have come to retrieve my master's walking stick."

He handed the paper towards the shop owner who recognized the order. He retrieved a rather mini looking cane made of rich black wood. "Ah, yes. The owner of this stick. I was wondering who in the world would use a stick as short as this. I never considered it might be a child—"

Quick as a flash, Sebastian pointed the end of the cane in the man's face as if it were a gun. The man froze in fear, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face. I face palmed. This was why idiots shouldn't run free. Still, I felt kind of bad for the man; wasn't his fault his mouth had to keep running.

"Why, I detect not a single bend. What a magnificent walking stick," Sebastian complimented. He threw a bag of coins onto the counter before Ciel and I started to walk out of the shop. "Keep the change," Sebastian added before following us.

Outside, Sebastian handed Ciel his cane and the poor boy kept muttering something about useless shop owners. "Really," he said at last. "Finny's ridiculous strength is nothing but a pain. I had to get a new stick because of him."

"He said he was sorry," I reminded him. "Besides, it was just an accident."

Ciel kept muttering under his breath. Behind him, Sebastian smiled cheerfully. "Indeed, though you failed to grow any taller, you had to go to all this trouble. You have my apologies sir."

Ciel glared at him as I giggled behind my gloved hand. As we were passing by, something shiny and cute caught my eye. I looked over and found a cute toy shop. A kid was looking through the display window and pointed at a stuffed rabbit with a top hat. "Look mama! It's the Funtom Bitter Rabbit! And it's a new one!"

"Come along. I just bought you some sweets didn't I?" said the mother as she pulled her son along. I went over to the display window and looked at it with wide eyes. Since I was young I never really had toys. Toys were forbidden (including stuffed animals) in the orphanage I had been in since they always caused fights and were always stolen. After I got adopted by my dad, I was more interested in his job and my books to really have a care for toys. Then I grew as a teenager and electronics were all the rage. Still, I thought it pitiful that I hadn't had a toy before, not even a stuffed bear. Oh well. Although the candies that were on display also looked rather tasty.

"Hero?" called Ciel as he walked over. "What are you doing?"

I pointed at the window. "That's your company's stuff, right? You did a pretty good job. Everything is adorable and totally appeals to the consumer. It's even better than some of the toys and candy companies back home."

"Really?" He looked surprised, but I noticed that smug and satisfied look on his face. I laughed.

"Of course, but don't get a big head just yet. It's not like you have teddy bears and teddy bears are essential to a child."

"Teddy bears?"

"Stuffed bears. They're ever classic and always a popular gift for any special occasion," I replied. That made Ciel ponder in thought. "Anyhow, I congratulate you for a job well done. Makes me wish I had a toy. I've never really owned one before. But oh well," I turned around and found Sebastian waiting for us. "Come on, Ciel! Let's get going!"

I didn't notice the look Ciel gave me, but when I turned to look at him he quickly looked away. Back in the carriage, I insisted that they take me to see some sort of tourist attraction seeing as how I've yet to witness one. In the end, they took me to both the Big Ben and Harrods, where I oohed and awed and flitted to everything my eyes landed on. It was kind of funny to see Ciel try to keep up. Needless to say, after an hour or so, I was finally dragged back into the carriage to go home.

* * *

"That was so cool! And it was so big! Is the Eiffel Tower bigger or what? I'm totally curious," I gushed as we made it home. "And Harrods was so amazing! No wonder Victorian women love it so much! It's like the equivalent of a mall! They have everything there!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed your time Miss Hero," said Sebastian as he opened the front door.

"Yeah it was…" I trailed off. Oh snap! Next to me Ciel looked both shocked and horrified at his mansion. Sebastian looked at us in confusion before he looked inside and became just as disturbed as Ciel.

"My mansion…" Ciel said in horror.

"Why it's a disaster," stated Sebastian.

"What are you guys babbling about? It's _too cute_!" I complimented, stepping inside. "That must mean Lizzy's here!"

"Elizabeth?" he echoed in surprise. "You know about Elizabeth?

"Duh, little ducky and remember to call her Lizzy. You know she'll absolutely insist," I reminded him. Just then Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin tackled Sebastian's tall form.

"What is going on?" he asked as they continued their bear crushing hug. "Rather, why are you dressed like lunatics?"

I laughed when I saw Bard in a frilly bib and maid hat. He seemed pretty ticked and pointed at a door to his left. "Ask that crazy girl!"

We all hovered over by the door, peeking through the opening. I noticed Grell hanging by the neck, choking, as a giant yellow ribbon was placed on his head.

"Poor Grell," I kind of forgot this detail.

"What are you doing now?" Ciel demanded, looking annoyed.

"At the moment I believe I'm in the process of dying, Master Ciel," choked out Grell.

Ciel sighed. "Get him down, Sebastian."

"Yes, sir," Sebastian walked over to Grell and was about to take him down when a blur of orange and yellow blew past them and tackled Ciel.

"Ah! Ciiieeel! I missed you soooo!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Elizabeth," he tried saying before she crushed him tighter in delight.

"Come on! I'm always telling you to call me Lizzy! Ah! You're so cute as always I could almost eat you up!"

"Ahem," Sebastian interrupted. "Lady Elizabeth—"

"Why good day Sebastian!" she greeted happily with a curtsy. "How are you?" She noticed Grell in his hand. "Aw, you took him down?"

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, he detracted from the beauty of the room."

"Oh," she pouted. "But I made such a lovely decoration out of him."

"Decoration?

"Yes!" she said excitedly, arms outstretched. "Just look at it all! Isn't the salon so cute now?"

"Oh my gosh," I said mesmerized, not having noticed it at first. Ciel looked like he'd rather hurl. Lizzy had skills. If I had tried to make something look cute it would have probably looked discombobulated and weird. "There's a giant penguin in a witch's hat by the corner," I pointed out to Ciel who only looked like he had indigestion.

"Ugh, my mansion. It's so pink," he grumbled.

I giggled. "Pink makes the world go round Ciel, contraire to what many people may believe," I informed him, walking over to the giant penguin. "And I really do like this penguin."

"From now on only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive manor," Lizzy said. "Isn't that right, Antoinette?"

I burst out laughing when I saw him. Ciel, along with everyone, looked shocked at Mr. Tanaka's new hair-do. "It's okay Tanaka," I said sincerely. "You look fabulous!" He merely did his signature chuckle.

"Oh, and Tanaka," Sebastian stated, looking uncomfortable.

"And I have a present for you too!" Lizzy added.

I poked Ciel in the ribs and grinned. "What?" he asked.

"Just look at Sebastian," I whispered in his ear, oblivious to the fact that the boy was turning red from my face being too close to his. He tried focusing on Sebastian and Lizzy. He was amused that Lizzy had gotten him something and was even more entertained when she placed a pink frilly bonnet on his head.

I tried holding in my laughter, as did everyone else in the room. Sebastian glanced at the servants with a look of bloody murder and smiled charmingly at Elizabeth. I let a giggle escape as they laid on the floor, having been killed by Sebastian's stare.

"I am exceedingly…grateful…for your kindness towards someone such as myself," Sebastian replied smoothly.

"Don't mention it!" she said cheerfully.

I recovered quickly and approached Sebastian with a grin, patting him on the back. "Well, Sebastian. This is definitely a new look for you. And Lizzy's right, pink does suit you the best!"

"Oh!" Lizzy said as she looked at me. "I didn't notice you before. Who may you be?"

I smiled. "Hero Sanders, detective extraordinaire, at your service!"

"She's a guest of mine from America that'll be staying with me for the time being," Ciel added quickly before I let slip anything crucial and strictly need-to-know.

"America," Lizzy said in wonder. "That explains your charming accent! And it's definitely cute when you speak it. No wait! Your dress also looks cute! Did Miss Nina Hopkins design and make it?"

"The one and only," I agreed merrily. "She has such great style. And really knows what suits you best."

"Yes, I know! She's even making me a cute dress for me to wear at an upcoming ball. It's going to be white and green and have lots of ruffles and ribbons. It'll look super cute on me!"

"By the way, Lizzy," interrupted Ciel from our girl chatter. "Why are you here? Where is your mother?"

Lizzy hugged him as she replied, "I wanted to see you so I came here without telling her!"

In the background, Grell came over to Sebastian and I and asked who she was. "She's Ciel's fiancée," I told Grell before Sebastian could speak. "Didn't you know that?"

Everyone but Sebastian looked shocked. "_F-Fiancée_?" They all asked in surprise. Sebastian looked me and I smiled. "What?"

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you know," he said. "But out of curiosity, doesn't the situation bother you?"

I looked puzzled. "Bother me? Why should it?"

Sebastian took a second to study me before he smiled innocently again, "Oh nothing, but your ignorance on certain matters is certainly entertaining. It makes the manipulation quite diverting."

I was about to ask him what he was talking about when Ciel approached us with Lizzy in tow. "Your mother must be worried," he told her. "If you came here without informing her. Sebastian—"

"Oh I know!" Lizzy added excitedly, whirling away from Ciel. "Say Ciel? Since the salon is all lively now. Let's have a dance party today!"

Everyone looked surprised, but I thought it an awesome idea, especially if there'll be food. "Great idea Lizzy! I'm sure it'll be a success!" I said, clapping my hands in enthusiasm before Ciel could protest.

"Thank you, Miss Hero! I'm so glad you agree with me!"

"Please," I insisted. "Just Hero will do."

"Goodness you've got such a cute name too! This party will be wonderful! My fiancé will escort me, and together, we'll dance the night away!"

Ciel's right eye twitched. "Wh—!"

"A dance is it?" Sebastian contemplated.

Lizzy grabbed Ciel's hand. "Make sure you wear the clothes I choose for you! They'll look really cute on you!" With that she twirled away and clasped her hands together, dreamily staring into space, ignoring Ciel's attempt at reason. "Of course I'll be dressed to the nines as well!"

"Hey! Listen when people are talking to you!" he shouted, easily ignored by Lizzy in her own dream world. Lizzy walked over to Grell and grabbed the rope around his neck.

"You come with me! I want to make you even prettier then you do now!" She said giggling as she dragged the poor she-male away.

* * *

Later, Sebastian, Ciel and I situated ourselves in Ciel's study. Ciel looked exhausted and I couldn't help but giggle. This was just too funny.

"Miss Elizabeth is the daughter of the Midford Marquessate, the family into which Lady Francis, the younger sister of the previous head of this family, married. There is nothing to be done. You can't brusquely turn your fiancée away," explained Sebastian calmly as he prepared our tea.

"So young and you already have a fiancée," I said absently. How unfair. Eventually I'll have to go out and hunt down my significant other. This kid already had one for him and she was the most adorable thing in the world! I never thought I'd actually encounter someone with an arranged marriage.

Ciel looked at me seriously. "I didn't _want_ to become her fiancé. I was _forced_ to," he emphasized. I patted his head playfully.

"It's okay. These things happen. As the Brits say, just keep a stiff upper lip," I told him cheerfully. "Besides, she's such an angel. I wish I had sibling as cute as her. No wonder Edward is so overprotective."

Ciel looked defeated. "I really can't believe how stupid you are."

I blinked. "What?"

Sebastian interrupted with a chuckle. "Regardless, the best course for the day would be to acquiesce to her fancy, and then ask her to leave." He placed our tea down on the table along with the sugar and milk.

"That's right. Just stuff some food in that mouth of hers and send her on her way. I have no time to deal with a little girl's whim," announced Ciel, sipping his tea.

I tsked as I added the milk to my tea. "Goodness, if you'd said that to me while I had a crush on you I'd have cried."

Ciel flinched and blushed. "Wha-What?"

Sebastian smiled as Ciel tried to recapture his composure. "Besides, Lady Elizabeth wishes to dance with you." Ciel stilled for a fraction of a second which Sebastian quickly caught. "Young master?"

"What is it?" he asked, trying to appear calm.

"I have never seen you do so myself, but you do know how to dance?"

Ciel swiveled his chair around, not saying a word.

"He doesn't," I told him, adding the sugar next.

"I see," Sebastian sighed, cutting into the dessert. "That explains why you are such a wallflower even when invited to parties."

Ciel turned around slightly. "I'm busy with my work. I haven't the time to waste on such sports."

Sebastian turned Ciel's chair around. "I beg to differ young master. Social dancing is called 'social' for a reason. It is a necessary skill at balls and banquets." He stated importantly, bring the piece of cake in front of him temptingly before he handed it to me. I beamed and watched him go back and cut another slice for Ciel. "A gentleman of the aristocracy must be able to dance. For if you were to refuse the daughter of a business acquaintance a dance," Sebastian said seriously, presenting him with a delicious slice of orchard fruit cake with pears, plums, and blackberries. I licked my fork. Delicious! "Young master's reputation in social circles would plummet…"

Ciel sighed, throwing down his papers. "All right, fine! I'll just have to do it then. Call for a tutor!"

"We do not have the time to enlist one of the madams as your instructor, sir. A pretense of skill is enough for today, so let us have you master the waltz, a basic ballroom dance. But not to worry sir," assured Sebastian as he closed his pocket watch and smile brilliantly at Ciel. I giggled, knowing what was coming next. "Brazen though it may be of me, please allow me to teach you how to dance."

Ciel looked he was waiting for the punch line and when he realized Sebastian was serious, he flushed angrily. "Don't be ridiculous. I can't dance with a tall fellow like you! You can't dance the waltz anyway."

"I wouldn't be too sure," I told him.

"Miss Hero is correct. Permit me to teach you the Viennese waltz as I have often visited the Schönbrunn palace in the past," then Sebastian made a smexy face. "Will you not grant me this dance, my lord?"

Needless to say, Sebastian got his way and had Ciel practicing with him within minutes, much to the poor boy's embarrassment. But it was pretty funny to see Ciel struggling to dance. I felt sorry for the poor kid, but it was better that he knew how to dance the waltz then learn any 21st century dance moves (cuz seriously, all people seem to know how to do is grind to random strangers, that's why I kind of dislike my school dances, people just don't know how to really dance). I eyed Ciel's piece of pie hungrily. I had finished mine and wondered if I could get away with eating his. It was sitting right there, teasing me. I grabbed my dessert fork and stared at it. If it was gone it'd be Ciel's fault for leaving it there so defenselessly. He knows I've got an unbeatable appetite, especially when it comes to sweets.

In three, two, one…

"Miss Hero."

I jumped to my feet in surprise, hiding the fork behind my back as I looked at Sebastian and Ciel. "What? What is it? I didn't do anything! You don't have any proof!"

Ciel only looked confused while Sebastian smiled knowingly. "I thought it prudent if you'd become the young master's dancing partner. He seems to be having a hard time with me as his partner."

"I told you! Ladies don't come in such monstrous heights!" Ciel argued with him, flushing angrily in embarrassment. He looked at me before quickly looking away with a furious blush.

"Oh," I said, feeling relived that I hadn't been caught (course, I think Sebastian already knew my intention). "No problem. I could do that." I walked up to Ciel, but stopped in front of him, not sure what to do. I looked at Sebastian with a blank face. He chuckled.

"Don't worry. The master will lead you through the steps. I can see you're new to this as well."

"My peoples don't really dance this, not unless they're at a fancy rich social function," I explained while scratching my check guiltily. "So I'm sorry if I mess up."

I was told to place my hand on Ciel's shoulder and my other one onto Ciel's hand. As we practiced, I noticed that it was surprisingly easy, at least for me. All I had to do was follow Ciel's lead. Of course our closeness afforded me the chance to study his cute face. I noticed that I was only about half an inch shorter than him. I don't know whether to feel depressed or well…depressed. But I guess it wasn't all bad, I'm still sixteen. Maybe I'll gain another inch or two before winter and my birthday came.

Ciel blushed againwhen our eyes met and I smiled. "You're doing really great," I told him.

He looked away. "You're not so bad," he muttered bashfully.

"Thanks! Maybe later I'll show you how us modern people throw down."

Ciel blinked. "Throw down?"

"Dance, I mean."

"Oh. You use such strange terms," stated Ciel with a frown.

I grinned. "It's the perk of being an American."

Sebastian interrupted us when he cleared his throat. "Very good young master," he complimented. "And very well done, Miss Hero."

"Well, I do try," I said with a flourish as I gave a half bow.

"In any case," Sebastian continued as he suddenly grabbed Ciel's cheek. "We must first address that gloomy demeanor, sir. Miss Hero may be used to it, but other ladies are not. You do not wish to appear rude so please pretend you are having fun…at the very least." The cheek stretching continued. "All right, now give us a joyful smile."

"Unhand me! I—" Ciel's anger meter was quickly rising as Sebastian's attempts to make him smile continued. I was about to warn Sebastian that it would be better to let go when Ciel slapped his hand away. He somberly looked down at the blue ring he was wearing on his left thumb. "I've long since forgotten how to smile…joyfully."

Sebastian looked at Ciel. "Young master…"

And because I couldn't help it, I glomped the unsuspecting boy. "Hero! What are you doing?"

I poked his cheek. "You know, whether it's just a fake smile or not, it doesn't matter. Things happened but hey, we can't let the past beat us down. Even if you're not feeling it, you should at least _look_ like you're having a great time. And eventually you will. Besides, aren't balls and parties supposed to be when you forget the bad things and just dance the night away?" I said, poking his cheek again. "And remember! It takes only a forty-three muscles to frown, but seventeen to smile. That way you can exercise less!" I added cheerfully.

Ciel looked at me. "That can't possibly be accurate?"

I shrugged. "Who knows?" I backed away and walked backwards towards the door. "Anyways, I'll be going. Sebastian be sure to make Ciel look all cute for tonight!"

When I had left, I didn't notice the looks Sebastian and Ciel exchanged with each other. As I walked down the hall I thought about what I should wear. It obviously had to be frilly and girly to fit the theme of Lizzy'a party. Gosh, I couldn't wait! I've always drooled over girly things like this, secretly wishing I could one day wear a pretty dress without people giving me weird looks. It took me a lot longer to decide what to wear, but eventually I found something that Nina had conjured for this occasion, sans corset of course.

I took me awhile to put on all the necessary accessories and materials. I also added makeup (I had forgotten I had been holding it for her when we got on the air plane). Thanks to Amanda and Pepper, the makeup experts, I knew how to apply eye shadow and mascara. Along with lip gloss, that's all the makeup I really needed and ever really wore during dances and disguises. I also had to call Mey-Rin to help me lace up the back. She blushed when she saw me.

"My you look pretty in that!" she gushed.

I smiled, feeling my confidence boost a little. "Thank you! I was hoping you could lace the back. I can't quite reach it."

Mey-Rin nodded and laced them up. I stayed silent for a few minutes before I thought of something. "Hey Mey-Rin, why don't you dress up too? After all, rare opportunities like these don't happen very often."

"Oh, but I'd look silly," she mumbled as she finished helping me dress. I whirled around and grabbed her wrists.

"Nonsense! I'm sure you'd look better than me any day! And your hair is so red. Honestly I wish I had red hair like yours. If it'll make you feel better, you can keep your glasses on," I added.

Mey-Rin hesitated until she finally blushed and nodded the tiniest bit. I whooted as I looked in the closet for something she could wear. We both finally decided on a dark green and dark brown dress. It didn't take long for Mey-Rin to look impressive. Even with her glasses on, she looked good. Her hair was pulled into a one sided ponytail, complete with a ribbon. Her shoes looked adorable yet edgy. I gave her the thumbs up as she twirled around in front of the mirror.

"I feel so strange, but I like it," she said with a shy smile.

"You should normally feel this way. It is your right as a woman. And you look smexy," I added with a smile.

"Smexy?"

"As in sexy."

Mey-Rin blushed. "W-We should get going. I'm sure Bard, Finny, Grell and Tanaka are downstairs with Lady Elizabeth."

"Oh yeah. Good idea!" We made our downstairs, probably only a few doors away from the cutesy salon when I suddenly stopped. "Damn! I just remembered that I left something important. You go on downstairs. It won't take me long."

I rushed back upstairs and grabbed my knapsack, fishing around for Louie. When I felt him, I held him up like a fisherman holding his finest catch of the day. Louie was my magnifying glass, one my dad had gotten for me when I was ten. It went everywhere I went and never strayed from my side. He's helped crack some serious and not so serious cases. And till death do us part, he shall keep staying by my side. I placed Louie in a clever holder designed onto the dress and suddenly remembered something ingenious. I took out my pink camera from my knapsack and grinned. This party definitely needed pictures and heck yeah was I going to covertly take them.

As I made my way downstairs, I remembered that Lizzy would be getting upset at Ciel for not wearing the ring she had gotten him and would try to destroy his blue ring. I debated whether I should interfere. I mean Sebastian was going to make everything all right in the end, but still, I didn't want Lizzy to be frightened. The girl was such a sweetheart, like the cute bubbly little sister I never had. And I didn't want Ciel to go through more emotional trauma. Darn, what to do what to do!

* * *

Grell looked in the mirror, feeling miserable. "How awful!"

"I think you're going to have to make peace with it," Bard said, trying to comfort the poor incompetent butler.

"This dress, it's atrocious. So white and girly and frilly," Grell said dejectedly. He looked at the heavens, clasping his hands in earnestness. "If I had to dress up, why couldn't it be in the sexy shade of red? With a waist line that would flatter my figure?"

"_That's your problem?" _Bard snapped.

It didn't take long for Grell to try to commit suicide again but no one bothered to care anymore. Luckily, he decided not to throw himself out the window.

"You see I think Ciel looks best in blue!" gushed Lizzy as Mey-Rin also helped with the finishing touches to Lizzy's dress. "When I was out shopping in London today, I fell in love with the clothes I brought for him. Another thing!" She said, looking at Mey-Rin. "I love those clothes you have on. I can tell Miss Hero had a hand in that. Its absolutely cute! Oh, but let's take off your glasses first!"

"But, um…I…I am terribly far sighted, miss. I can see nary a thing without my glasses!" Mey-Rin insisted nervously.

"If you can see far away, that'll do just fine!" Lizzy was about to grab the poor woman's glasses when a familiar voice stopped her.

"That's enough," Ciel said firmly, looking bored and calm at the same time as he appeared in the salon with Sebastian in tow. Lizzy looked over and squealed.

"Ciel! You're so cute! I knew I was right!" She said happily, twirling the poor boy around. It was then that I entered the salon, happy to see everyone there already. For a minute I thought I had gotten lost.

"Sup people," I greeted everyone with a grin. I had made sure to take a few hidden shots before I made myself known. Ciel and Sebastian looked over, surprise and some other emotion running through their faces. "What? I think the dress looks nice," I said nervously look down at the cutesy dress I was wearing. I knew I shouldn't have worn one! No matter what I'll always look like a tranny! Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so dressy or put on makeup. Lizzy made a sound of disbelief.

"Don't say that Miss Hero! That dress looks _so cute _on you! You look _absolutely _pretty! Right Ciel?" Lizzy asked, looking at Ciel. He blushed, but nodded, not looking at me. OMFG I knew I looked bad! Ciel's not even looking at me! I walked over to Sebastian who merely smiled innocently at me.

"I know I look weird," I muttered miserably.

"Nonsense," he insisted. "I was merely surprised you could look so stunning when you wanted to."

I would have stomped on his foot had I not known that he could have easily avoided it. "Whatever," I said, flushing. I looked at the others and smiled. I gaped when I spotted Grell, walking over to him. "Grell! What a color! White doesn't suit you at all. I personally think the sexy shade of red would look much better, with a waistline that would flatter your figure. Right Sebastian?" I quoted from the anime. Grell was eyeing me like I was his hero (hero? Hero? Get it? Lol). Bard had dropped his jaw in disbelief while Sebastian looked slightly bothered. He said nothing. I giggled. "Anyways, let's begin the party!"

"Ooh yes," agreed Lizzy excitedly. "And with Ciel looking so cute this will surely be a spectacular night! Look look! Everyone's turned out so cute! I'm having then attend the party too," she motioned toward the embarrassed Bard, the smiling Finny, the nervous Mey-Rin, Cindi-Grella in white, and Japanese princess Tanaka. She turned towards Ciel. "But Ciel is certainly the cutest of a—" That was when Lizzy noticed the ring on Ciel's left thumb. She gave him the scary eyes. "Ciel! Where is the ring I got you? The cute one that matched your clothes?"

"Huh? What ring?" he said, brushing away Lizzy's hand. "This ring is just fine."

Lizzy looked peeved. "I think not! I've made you all cute! But that ring isn't cute at all!" Then she burst into tears. "So you don't want to wear the one I brought? You're so mean! Waaaah!"

"Lizzy," I said, starting to warn her that maybe she not go too far.

Ciel sighed. "That's not it," he tried to explain. "This ring is—"

"There!" Lizzy said giggling as she took his ring from him.

"L—!"

"Got it!" She gleefully interrupted, running away. "See? This ring is much too big for you! The one I choose is just the right size—"

"_Give it back_!" Everyone flinched at Ciel's sudden harsh tone. They were all shocked to see the little Earl look so furious. Sebastian said nothing, merely looking at Ciel with a calm expression. My eyes shifted from both Lizzy and Ciel. "_Give it back this instant, Elizabeth._"

Now I flinched. Ooh, he used her full name. Now Elizabeth looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Wh-Why are you so angry? I…was just…"

That serious angry look didn't let up, causing Lizzy to snap. Her hands were trembling. "What is it? I was only trying to make you look cute! So how come you're so angry? _You're so mean_! I hate…," she said, raising her hand. And that's when I acted. "This ring!"

I dove onto the ground in front of Lizzy and caught the ring before it could break into pieces. I winced at my banged up elbow and noticed my bruised knee. Well aren't I even more lovely? Lizzy gasped and Ciel looked positively livid. He was about to strike Lizzy when Sebastian stopped him by placing his new cane in hand.

"Young master," Sebastian said smoothly. "You forgot this walking stick of yours we just had made." Ciel panted, trying to get rid of the last vestiges of rage. Sebastian then lent me a hand and I got up. I dusted myself off, ring still in hand. I could hear Lizzy sniffle, her cheeks tear stained.

"Excuse us Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian apologized, a hand over his heart. "That ring is very important to my master. It is the only ring in the world that is handed down to each head of the Phantomhive family. Please forgive my master's discourtesy."

"Eh? It was such a precious ring and I…Oh! And Miss Hero got hurt too!" Lizzy exclaimed through tears. I looked down at my knees. They weren't that bad. I've been through much worse.

"S'okay, Lizzy. No harm came done," I assured her. I felt Ciel grab the ring in my hand and walk over to the window. I sighed, should have known really. That baseball dive I performed was now wasted. He flung it out the open window, causing everyone to truly gasp in shock.

"Wh—! Ciel? How could you?" Lizzy cried out as she rushed to the window, peering down into the darkness.

"I don't care," Ciel stated calmly. "It's just an old ring. Whether I wear that ring or not, I _Ciel Phantomhive _am still the head of the Phantomhive family."

Everyone looked touched, if not a little awed. I smiled, glad he was getting through this as maturely as possible. But still, I know he's pretty upset inside. What could I do to cheer him up? There's gotta be something. I picked up Ciel's hat and handed it to him, which he promptly dusted off before placing it on. We both nodded at each other before Ciel turned to face the sobbing Lizzy.

"What's with that face?"

"B-Because," she hiccupped.

Ciel sighed taking out his handkerchief. "That face is a fright. Can you even call yourself a lady?" he said, wiping her tears and snot away. "I don't want to ask you to dance when you're looking like that." Lizzy looked surprised, hope quickly filling her eyes. Ciel held out his hand. "The rule of the ball is to forget the bad things and dance the night away. Is that not so?" I saw Ciel look at me briefly with a knowing smile. Oh…my…gosh. He looked epically cute when he smiles! I beamed at him.

Lizzy smiled through her tears. "Yes!"

It was then that Sebastian had, out of nowhere, taken out a violin and started the music. The servants looked at him in awe.

"He's incredible!" Mey-Rin complimented, dazed.

"A violin? Is there anything he can't do?" Finny gaped.

I snickered. He probably couldn't…my eyes widened! That was it! I now knew how I was going to cheer Ciel up later! Thank you Finny!

"Ah! I'll join him!" said Grell who went over and started to sing, much to the servants shock. I had to admit, he was pretty good. And I'm glad I wasn't playing an instrument (I'm known as an instrument murderer, since my patience with such things and my unnatural strength cause unhappy consequences) so instead I grabbed Bard's hand and started twirling around with him as Finny and Tanaka did the same.

The now happy Lizzy and Ciel started their dance. As the evening progressed and Sebastian took a break and Grell replaced him by playing the piano (I so did not expect that since the anime nor the manga said anything about Grell playing a musical instrument), he walked over to where I was sitting, having finished twirling Mey-Rin around.

"Hey Sebastian," I greeted. "That was some nice playing."

"Thank you. I assume you are enjoying your time as well?"

"Oh of course!" I assured him. "This party has been fun, better then what they host at my school sometimes. The playlist gets manipulated and there are never any good songs. Therefore not much dancing goes on." Just a lot of grinding and I don't grind to random strangers, no matter how harmless Amanda says it is.

"I'm glad to hear that," Sebastian said with a smile. "I was wondering if you'd perhaps honor me with a dance, my lady?"

OMFG! "Are you serious?" I asked, taken back. _This _certainly didn't happen in the anime or manga. Of course I wasn't in the manga or anime either, but whatever.

"Quite. This seemed like the perfect opportunity since no one else is on the dance floor."

Amanda will _so _be jealous. I smiled and took his hand. "Okay!" It felt strange dancing with Sebastian. For one thing I'd never gotten this close to him before but it felt nice. Not only that, but with him leading the way I was sure I looked like some dancing expert. But I did have to agree with Ciel on something, he was so tall! But I'm sure I kept up pretty nicely.

"Miss Hero," Sebastian began, looking at me with those redd-ish brown eyes. "I can't help but ask about that mark I spotted on your lower back yesterday."

I blinked. "Mark? What mark?"

Sebastian suspected that thus would be her reaction, but he pushed forward. "You're not aware then?"

"You mean a mole?" I asked, blushing furiously.

He chuckled. "No. Just a curious white mark is all." Sebastian could see her thinking really hard about it until she finally gave up.

"I don't know. It can't be a scar. I don't think I've ever gotten hurt that badly. I'm usually the one beating people up," I told him. Sebastian frowned at that. He didn't like imagining Hero getting hurt or participating in any fights. "Um, maybe its some weird birthmark?"

"I was thinking the same thing," he replied smoothly as we traveled across the dance floor. I didn't notice Ciel look over and grimace upon seeing me dance with Sebastian. When the song ended, Sebastian led me back to the others. I was about to twirl around with Tanaka when Ciel approached me. He nervously cleared his throat and held up a hand.

"Hero, would you grant me this dance?"

Cue inner squeal here. Dude! Ciel looked way cute trying to ask me to dance. In fact, this also didn't happen in the manga or anime, but hey, I was game. I nodded and accepted his hand.

Now, dancing with Ciel was much different then Sebastian. I wasn't as subconsciously tense and I didn't have to look up. Of course, this meant I was closer to Ciel then normal. I noticed that he kept looking away, his cheeks were tinged red and he sported a slight frown. I tilted my head in question.

"Hey, Ciel, is something wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me then and I couldn't help but note how blue and, well, _prettyful _his eye was. "Uh," he started, flushing. He looked down, noticed my knee, then quickly looked back up. "Yes. Your knees. I'm sorry you ended up getting hurt."

"Oh that? It wasn't that bad. Barely hurt," I reassured him.

Ciel still looked upset. "I promised you that I'd protect you."

I grinned. "And I told you that would be impossible. So don't sweat the small stuff. I'm like the gingerbread man, you can't catch me."

"Not unless I order Sebastian to do it. And you and I both know he's quite capable," stated Ciel with a smirk.

Now I frowned. This kid was determined. Not even my dad was this relentless when he'd tried grounding me. Exactly three hours would pass by and my dad would cave (as if he was on the receiving end) and lift the punishment (his parenting skills sucked). So instead I just promised myself not to get into "severe" dangerous situations that would stress him out too much again. I touched my forehead against Ciel's unexpectedly. He looked taken back, but blushed furiously. Hmm, I wonder why he blushes so much.

"Okay, how about this," I tell him. "I'll let you _try_ protecting me if you promise me not to be so hard on yourself."

His eye widened. "Not to be so hard on myself?"

"Yeah. Don't blame yourself for anything or allow what other people say get you down. You're you after all," Ciel seemed to think about that for a minute until he finally nodded.

"I suppose I can comply to that. Now you keep your end of the bargain."

I flashed him a smile which he returned with a smirk. "Of course. Now let's enjoy the rest of our dance!"

It was quite fun dancing with him. It felt…right somehow. As we went around the dance floor, Lizzy spotted us having fun and smiled. But something tugged at her that made her notice how much lighter and untroubled Ciel looked dancing with me. She frowned a little, not understanding that small niggling emotion creeping up at her until she finally gasped. It was jealousy. What an ugly feeling, definitely not cute, she noted. And what was she to be jealous of anyhow? She was Ciel's fiancée and her wonderful future was set. Even Miss Hero seemed to support it. So there was nothing to be jealous of, she reassured herself. With that logic she enjoyed the rest of her party, so much so that she became a little exhausted and ended up falling asleep in the carriage that was brought up for her return home.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she gets home safely," Grell assured everyone, dressed normally once again.

"Are you sure?" Bard suspiciously asked.

I couldn't help but suppress my giggle at Grell's innuendo as he reassured everyone. Could he not be so obvious about his occupation? But hey, this was Grell Sutcliff, it's in his nature. By the time he finally left with Lizzy, everyone seemed to relax.

* * *

As Sebastian got Ciel ready for bed, I did the same with Mey-Rin's help. I hurriedly put on my white knee length nightgown and removed the makeup. I checked my camera for the shots I took and I was grinning when I found that my pictures came out right. Score! I placed my camera safely back in my knapsack. I made sure to take my Ipod, my Sebastian and Ciel pillow permanently fixated in Ciel's bedroom (apparently they decided to just ignore why their beautiful faces were on there), when I was done.

"It's finally over," Ciel sighed as he sat on his bed, waiting for me. "What a horrible day it's been."

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself there for a while, my lord," Sebastian commented absently. "Especially with Miss Hero."

"Don't be so foolish," Ciel said suddenly, his face red. "And I seemed to recall you dancing with her as well. What brought that on?"

Sebastian merely smiled. "I simply thought of letting Miss Hero have a lovely time."

Ciel scoffed. He touched his left thumb subconsciously, found that his ring was missing, and sighed. Sebastian noticed and kneeled down at eye level. "I know the importance of that ring yet you put on that act for Lady Elizabeth." And like magic, the ring appeared on Ciel's thumb.

His eye widened. Sebastian looked serious as he said, "If I couldn't do this much for my master, then what kind of a butler would I be?"

It was at that moment when I entered Ciel's room. "Yo boys," I greeted cheerfully.

Sebastian stood up. "Evening Miss Hero. Off for bed I assume?"

Ciel blushed and I grinned. "Yup, but before that I wanted to cheer Ciel up!"

The boy looked confused. "What? What for?"

I rolled my eyes. "In denial. It should be obvious. Sebastian got you your ring, right?"

Under normal circumstances, Ciel would have been startled that she knew things she shouldn't but Hero was from the "21st Century" and apparently, she knew everything about his world, especially about him. So Ciel merely nodded.

"And I know you're going to get a little emotional after that so I thought about cheering up the best way I knew how,"

"And what would that be?" he asked, almost dreading the answer.

I grinned evilly. "You know how I told you I'd show you how modern people 'get down'? Well I thought I'd show you using my favorite song. Now mind you this was done in the eighties, but it still kicks ass." I placed my Ipod on the dresser next the chair beside me and clicked on the song. The familiar tune started to flow into the room and I smiled at Sebastian and Ciel's puzzled expressions.

_You can't touch this…_

_You can't touch this…_

So ever since I've heard of this song, it's been my lover. I know this song backwards and in Spanish (its not really in Spanish but if were I'd recognize it anywhere). It's gotten me out of depressing moods and always made me smile. Point being, anytime anyone had a beef with me, I would tell them to challenge me with this song and if they could dance better then me, I'd do whatever they want me to do, if not, step off! But warning, no one has ever beaten me at dancing this song. So I thought, hey why not? Let's show Ciel!

_My, my, my music hits me so hard_

_Makes me say "Oh, my Lord"_

_Thank you for blessing me_

_With a mind to rhyme and two hype feet_

_It feels good, when you know you're down_

_A super dope homeboy from the Oak town_

_And I'm known as such_

_And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch_

I zoned out reality and concentrated on dancing the moves. My feet were quick and fast as lightning, probably the only time I was ever graceful and poise. My gosh, MC Hammer is boss! Yeah, I know the songs ancient, but there's just something about the classics. You just can't beat 'em!

_This is it, for a winner_

_Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner_

_Move, slide your rump_

_Just for a minute let's all do the bump, bump, bump_

The song was almost finish and I was gearing to finish the last of my moves. Man was I in the zone!

_Now why would I ever stop doing this?_

_With others makin' records that just don't hit_

_I've toured around the world, from London to the Bay_

_It's "Hammer, go Hammer, MC Hammer, yo, Hammer"_

_And the rest can go play_

_You can't touch this…_

_You can't touch this…_

When the song finally ended, I stopped dancing and panted, smiling. "Ta-da! I am Hammer time _Queen_!" I declared proudly. I turned my Ipod off and faced Sebastian and Ciel. "So? Whatcha think?"

"…what was I supposed to feeling there?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian coughed lightly. "How very entertaining. Is this how people dance in your time period?"

"Yup, but everyone's got their own style. Most follow the latest trends. Some don't dance at all. So what do you think Ciel?"

"Well it certainly distracted me from my thoughts," he said, looking away with a straight face. "Anyhow its time for bed."

I huffed. "Everyone's a critique," I muttered as I climbed into the bed. "You liked it, right Sebastian?"

He just smiled as he grabbed the candle holder. "It was certainly interesting in its own way."

I sighed, rolling over. "You people don't understand good dancing or good music."

I heard him chuckle. "Good night, my lord, Miss Hero." And with that he quietly left. The room was plunged into darkness and I stayed awake for a few minutes, just feeling, not really thinking. I faintly heard the night noises as nocternal creatures came out. I also heard Ciel's soft breathing and thought him asleep until he rolled over and faced me. I noticed that his left eye was eye-patch free. It's blue hue had been altered and now looked kind of purplish. The contract was dimly visible and glowing slightly. Whoa. It looked even more wicked and kind of serious up close, like the anime or manga didn't portray the severity of what Ciel had done, or what the mark truly meant. I shivered, some unknown emotion running through me.

He stared at me in silence for a few minutes until he finally spoke. "I know…that you're little act earlier was to distract me from my thoughts and I appreciate it…but…it always comes back to me, the thought of what awaits me when this is all over. Whether I think it or not, it's always in the back of mind.

"And this ring," he said, looking down at his ringed thumb that rested between us. "It only reinforces my fate. I can't escape it. I see it and I can hear the screams of the past family heads. I thought if I threw it, maybe I wouldn't hear them, but that was foolish I'm sure. You got hurt because of this. This ring shall bear witness to my demise. That is its fate and mine is already set."

I'd never heard Ciel speak so solemn or look so somber. He stared at the ring, the moon's light making it wink. I wasn't sure what to say (after all I was a rather happy person with a can-do attitude), but I wanted to comfort him. I wanted him to think happy thoughts and relax every once in a while. I wanted to bring a genuine smile onto his face, but I wasn't sure if I could do that. After all, what did I know about pain and suffering? I could never really understand those victims of crime when I trailed after my dad to his work. Their distress and woe always confused me. When Ciel saw that I wasn't saying anything he closed his eyes.

"Sorry to have bothered you with this. Let's just go to sleep."

I don't know what made me do it, but my hand was moving before I could think. I covered his open outstretched hand with my mine. Ciel opened his eyes in surprise, clearly not expecting me to do anything. And suddenly, I knew what to do. I knew what to say to comfort this boy. I gave him a soft smile.

"Come what may, you're not alone anymore. We can get through this together, Ciel." I believed those words, I wasn't sure if he did. But I knew deep inside that I wasn't going to let Ciel go through all this shit alone. We were in this together, at least that's what I liked to believe. And like magic my lids got heavy and I was fast asleep.

Ciel looked at me for a few minutes, thinking, replaying my words over and over until they seemed to hit home. His hand tightened around mine. He closed his eyes and smiled, just a little bit. "Foolish girl."

* * *

Outside, Sebastian stood silently, leaning gingerly against Ciel's bedroom door. He had been there for almost an hour and a half, eavesdropping. He hadn't meant to, it just sort of happened. The sound of his master's voice had brought his attention and for a minute he thought he was being called, until he realized that the master was speaking to Miss Hero. He had been surprised to hear her response, finding it quite unlike her yet very much like her. Even more surprising was the master's sudden attachment with the girl, which started since the first day she appeared. He fleetingly wondered how that would turn out.

His thoughts returned to the time traveling girl. His assumption had been correct. Miss Hero was not aware of the demon mark on her, which brought Sebastian some very entertaining options, none that he'd like to exercise at the moment. But the pressing question remained, what was he to do with Miss Hero? Claim her? Wait? If he took her now, he'd be near invincible, more so then he originally was. But if he waited, who knows when other demons might come, the lure of a demon mate too strong to resist, even if it was another's. If that were to happen, then her mark could be manipulated, not making her his anymore. And Sebastian wouldn't have that. What was his was _his_. He was a possessive demon and he didn't share anything at all. Though he had briefly explained to Miss Hero the demon mate concept, there were things she still didn't know about.

Sebastian sighed and started walking away, already seeing his days ahead suddenly rather busy. Oh what was a demon to do when their demon mate came out of an oven from the future and a young master with a vengeful agenda to achieve? Sebastian chuckled softly through the darkened hallway. "Now, to prepare for the morrow…"


	5. Sebastian's Chocolate Is Boss

**Lady Keiko here...**

**Sup people! Quick note, I download A Diabolic Waltz, which is the song Sebastian plays on the violin during Lizzy's ball. It is kick ass when I listen to it while reading the dancing parts in the last chapter. I even got Si Deus Me Relinquit and I'm such a fangirl when I hear it when Hero and Ciel have their moment at the end of their chapter. Anyways, I'm really glad you guys reveiwed (even if I had to force you guys, tee-hee ^.^) and because of that I reward you guys with this chapter. So sorry for the lack of action, but I promise you'll be seeing the story pick up next chapter. **

**Me-Be-Da-Mk-Fan14: Thanks for the compliement on my writing. I get really happy about because at least I know I don't suck. And I'm glad that these little randome bits entertain you, they do the same for me; Hero is so unpredictable.**

**pammazola: The song has been in my head for quite a while and knowing Hero, she was only too happy to show her Hammertime Queen prowess.**

**silverlocketX3: Coincedence maybe? I think not! Lol, just kidding. And I agree. Some modern characters get hives just looking at cute-sy stuff, but I personally enjoy it, especially the giant penguin in the corner of the room (I KID YOU NOT, ITS REALLY IN THE ANIME!). As for my drawings, well I'm sort of a traditional person, so its paper, pencil and ink for me, but if you still wanna see it, my DA is posted on my bio. **

**FallenOkami: Yes, Ciel had mixed reactions when he saw her dance. Lol. So did Sebastian I think, but he always takes things in stride. **

**Vampire Siren: Thanks so much! I'm tellin' you, U Can't Touch This is infectious! And how could Hero not use her favorite song to cheer Ciel up?**

**Yami Mizuna: Thanks!**

**AngelSayori: I'm glad you mention this. That dream of her will be explained as the story progress. Its actually not not randome and does have a purpose. And yes, Hero is a closet admirer of all things cute and frilly. Even though she's a tomboy by choice and convience, she yearns for the things she never really got in her childhood. As for Lizzy, I was rather skeptic of her when I first read about her, but hey, now I could use her and I think she's not all bad. And yes, she's deliberatly ignoring the warning signs, but don't worry, she'll understand soon enough. Sebastian is a possessive guy, which is what makes him so hot! And your right, Ciel is _definitley_ gonna have competetion. As for provacative, hmm, you're right that its not usually Hero's thing, but if its in a song, like Kesha or Lady Gaga, she'll so dance to it, so you might just see a little something ^.^**

**Thanks all you guys who reviewed and favorited this story, you rock and deserve sugar cookies! Be sure to keep reviewing as they do make a difference in how fast these chapters come out. Any thoughts, comments, or questions are welcomed in reviews. So are constrcutive criticisms.**

**And without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

5. Sebastian's Chocolate is Boss

A week went by and I was surprised to find it quite enjoyable. Since this was the Victorian era, TV's, the Internet, video games, electronic devices, movie theaters, and well, anything remotely fun hadn't been invented yet. It was a given that I was bored most of the time so whenever Ciel was really busy with work, I would hang with the servants, helping them with some of their duties. I learned a few things over the course of the week as well. Like just how deep Bard's addiction with fire hazard tools were. And how Mey-Rin was a closet pervert (don't ask how I found that out). Another thing, I'm not sure if it was a good idea telling Finny Transformers (but it was such a kick ass movie and Shia Labeouf was so cute!) but he seemed to love the idea.

Also I was genuinely happy to reveal to Finny my equally unnatural strength. He had asked me if I too had been experimented on, but I told him I was just born with it (the only difference was that Finny could bring about his strength whenever he wanted while I had to concentrate like crazy as if I was summoning my inner super sayan; most people thought I was freaky, unnatural, and super girl, but I simply called it God loves me). It was fun teaching Finny how to control his strength and use it in moderate measures, though Sebastian was not amused when a he crushed the nearby oak tree into smithereens.

Speaking of Sebastian, I've been observing him with much curiosity as I compared him to the manga. And really there's not much of a difference except that the flesh looks way better then paper.

Another thing, it was quite fun seeing Sebastian, the perfect butler in the whole freaking universe, lose his cool.

* * *

_A Butler begins his day early. He is the last to finish his work late at night, and the first to begin work in the morning. Such is the duty of a butler who manages the household._

"Hmm, my hair has grown rather long…what a pity…I cannot trim it as I please," Sebastian Michaelis fingered his growing tresses before he sighed, grabbing his coat. It was early morning and several days passed after Lady Elizabeth made her visit. No important assignments have come up and the Phantomhive household was in a rather peaceful lull. "Humans are most troublesome," he murmured. When he was finished getting ready, tugging on his white gloves, Sebastian looked up. "Now then, off we go."

_His first task is to assign the day's work to the servants._

Sebastian found Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin and Tanaka waiting for him in the kitchen, looking a little dazed. "Good morning, everyone. It is about time you should all be getting to work. Mey-Rin see to the linens. Finny, tend to the trees in the garden, and Bard, please make preparations for lunch."

He then spotted Tanaka. "And Mister Tanaka, please go have some tea." The Ex-butler happily complied. He then looked at the other servants sternly. "Provided you have understood your duties, off you go! Step lively!" The servants scurried away to their tasks.

_Once he has dispatched the servants he prepares early morning tea and orange juice (something the current mistress demanded she have in the mornings) and breakfast in time for the master and mistress's awakening._

The trolley's wheels squeaked lightly as he walked down the hallway towards the master's bedroom. He stopped before the door and knocked lightly. "Pardon me, sir," he walked into the dark room. "Good morning young master, Miss Hero. It is time for you to wake up." He went over to the window and drew open the curtains. Both occupants groaned. He smiled. "It is a fine day today."

Ciel rubbed his eye as he woke up. Beside him, I took my pillow and stuffed my face under it. "Go away, Sebastian." I muttered.

"Today's tea is the Assam, hm?" inquired Ciel as he yawned.

_The master of the house, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, rules a vast domain at the age of twelve. He is also the President of "Funtom", a toy and confectionery company that has grown into a massive corporation within a very short amount of time with his gifts of cunning and management._

Sebastian smiled. "Just as I would expect from the young master. I had heard that good tea leaves were ready in Assam, so I had some sent here."

"Boring," I commented. "I don't understand how you can enjoy that. Maybe it's the British genes or something. Orange juice on the other hand is much more healthier."

Sebastian looked over at me and smiled. "I'm glad you are enjoying the juice. It is freshly squeezed. I had to have the oranges imported as well."

I beamed as I finished taking a sip. "And that's why this taste so good! You're a genius Sebastian. Even the pulp is killing it. I know some people don't like it, but I don't mind."

Ciel glanced over at it and wrinkled his nose. "Is that supposed to be an American thing?"

"A little. I think it's supposed to be a Florida thing. We are famous for producing the best oranges in the world, that's my opinion of course. Still, they don't call it Florida's Natural Orange Juice for nothing you know," I added as I continued to sip.

_Now the mistress of the house is the resident time-traveler, Miss Hero Sanders, self-proclaimed detective extraordinaire; a curious American teenager who arrived at the Phantomhive Manor via oven (a mystery even to this day) over two weeks ago. She is Earl Ciel's pawn and an amusing source of entertainment for the butler, not including the fact that she is also said butler's demon mate; a fact that both mistress and master are unaware of._

Ciel glanced down at the newspaper he had in his hands. "By the way, I've invited the children of Earl Burton's orphanage to the manor."

I shrieked and hugged a startled Ciel, who almost spilled his tea. "You kind child you! Even though I knew you were gonna do this anyways, I'm still proud of you. You're doing a wonderful thing for those children! I bet they'll be so happy!"

Ciel still looked partly puzzled and partly embarrassed as his cheeks became red. "You're…quite welcome?"

_A noble's wealth exists to contribute to society. They practice charity using their abundant fortunes. The distinguished Phantomhive family also engages in volunteer activities without exception. _

"That is a splendid idea," Sebastian agreed. "When will they be joining?"

"Tomorrow," Ciel said stoically as I got off the bed.

_Why, this little bra—young master. Does he believe he can get anything done so long as I am here to take care of it?_  
I looked over to Sebastian's face and snickered. I was kind of glad that God decided to include this particular chapter in my now hectic life. Of course my life isn't going to be as hectic as Sebastian's today. Way to go Ciel! A little bit more and Sebastian might actually lose his cool.

Sebastian smiled, hiding his real feelings and thoughts inside. "Very well, sir."

"And Sebastian," I said, capturing his attention. "Be sure to make the preparation absolutely spectacular! I want the children to be absolutely amazed by the Phantomhive's hospitality."

He bowed. "I will make certain of that, Miss Hero. I shall entertain even the littlest guests in a manner worthy of the Phantomhive name."

I clapped excitedly, my face merry with joy. "Yay! You guys rock!" With that I left the room seeing sparkly things and flowers. Ciel, back in bed, looked at the closed door I had just gone through in puzzlement.

"I wonder why she's so happy about it," he said to himself. "And what does 'you guys rock' mean?"

"That," Sebastian said, taking Ciel's teacup. "I believe is a modern American expression that is meant be translated as a way of saying you did well, young master."

"Then why doesn't she just say so?" he said.

Sebastian shook his head, but smiled. "Oh yes and the Herend Chinoiserie tea set you ordered just the other day has arrived, sir." He proceeded to dress Ciel. "Therefore, afternoon tea for today will be Keemun. Also, Miss Hero insisted she have lemonade instead, as she is still unused to tea. We also have berries, so I think a summer pudding of currants and other berries might do nicely. What do you think?"

"I do not understand why Hero has an apparent obsession for fruits, but it's fine I suppose. Do what you will."

"Very good, sir," Sebastian praised as he tied the boy's ribbon. "Then I shall set about the preparations for tomorrow at once."

"Nn…"

_Now then…here begins the butler's true work._

In the kitchen, Sebastian got himself ready before getting down to business.

_Finely chop the best dark and milk coverture and mix. Melt over a bowl of 60 degrees Celsius water. After boiling and then cooling slightly, add some fresh cream. Cool while stirring, add some Cointreau when the mixture is at body temperature. Then pour into the mold—_

"GYAAAAA!" Sebastian turned around at hearing Mey-Rin's scream ring out.

"..? What is going on?" he murmured in confusion. When Sebastian went to investigate, he was flabbergasted to see the laundry room flooded with bubbles, a hysterical Mey-Rin reaching for him in tears as he appeared.

"MISTER SEBASTIAN!" she cried.

"Why are there bubbles everywhere?" Sebastian demanded, looking around.

"This detergent I put in," Mey-Rin explained. "Thirty spoonful's, just as the directions say, but something seems to have gone wrong!"

Sebastian took the box from Mey-Rin and read the instructions, his face looking deadpanned. "Mey-Rin…this reads _three_ spoonful's, not _thirty_."

The clumsy maid gaped in shock. "EH?"

Sebastian heard a familiar giggle in the hall. He looked outside briefly, but found the place empty. He raised a brow in suspicion before looking at the still stunned maid.

_Why this imbec—that is to say, housemaid. It would seem the problem no longer lies in her eyesight. Why does she fail to realize that there is something clearly wrong with her own brain and not the instructions? Word was it that the public adores silly maids, but I do not think I will ever stand it (and I have no intention of even trying to do so). I MYSELF WOULD LIKE TO WRING HER NECK._

Sebastian sighed. "All right. For the moment, please leave this to me." And in no time, the brilliant Phantomhive butler had the mess in order as a freshly laundered set of sheets were hung to dry in the breeze outside. "Whew. I still have much to do, so I shall be taking my leave. Please return to your work." The dazed looking Mey-Rin gazed at Sebastian in awe as he walked away.

In the hall, Sebastian looked rather peeved. "Really, all this when I am running short on time." He shut the door to kitchen. "Now, where was I…?"

_Place the butter and the water in a skillet and bring to a boil. Extinguish the gas. Sift the flower and baking powder into the mixture. After stirring the mixture quickly with a wooden spatula, heat on a low flame—_

The fiery explosion Sebastian felt halted his movements as he exclaimed, "What is it this time?" Over by the downstairs kitchen that is predominately Bard's domain, black smoke filtered out of the room as ash and charcoal dust littered the way.

"Well, ya see, I got this new weapon from back home, but…it doesn't work at all," Bard confessed.

"Making roast lamb with lavender does not require that much heat…," Sebastian uselessly explained in exhaustion. "To begin with, is that even a tool for cooking?"

"Don' cha sweat the details! Cooking is art! And art is explosion!"

_Why the imbec—rather chef. You should talk about cooking after you have actually "cooked" something. I believe EIGHTY PERCENT of what you have managed to "cook" has been CHARCOAL. The other twenty percent is hazardous waste. Save your art for your hairstyle and cook something edible…otherwise…I WISH FOR YOU TO BECOME CHARCOAL YOURSELF._

Another familiar set of giggles had Sebastian rushing to the hall only to become frustrated that the perpetrator wasn't in sight. He'd get her if he found her. Then he'd show her why she shouldn't laugh.

"Haah, all right," Sebastian sighed. "We still have the ground meat and vegetables, so let us make do with that." Chop. Roll. Steam. One, two, three and it was done. Sebastian wiped the sweat from his forehead as today's lunch (stuffed cabbage and mint potato salad) was prepared, an impressed Bard looking on. "This should suffice for the time being. I leave the tidying up to you." Sebastian rushed back to his workstation, complaining about not a shred of his work getting done. He closed the door, prepared for peace. "Let us finish this right away," he said, opening the bag of flour. But before his narration could even start, a bump from behind had his face partially eating flour as a wailing Finny tackled him.

"Now it is your turn, I take it…," muttered Sebastian, looking tired.

"UWHAAA! MISTER SEBASTIAN!"

"I can discern not a word if you persist with your crying. What happened?"

He needn't ask. In fact, Sebastian greatly regretted doing so as he looked at the garden, or to put it more accurately the treeless garden with dead grass.

"I was going to trim the branches…," Finny started.

"…the lawn," Sebastian said, looking at the ground.

"…But I forgot all about the herbicide sprayer being broken a while back!" Finny wailed, red faced and embarrassed.

_Why, this imbec—THIS IMBECILE! How can a gardener be so clumsy? Though the saying goes, "An idiot and a pair of scissors can both be of use" giving this useless idiot a pair of scissors is trouble in itself. He refers to something that happened two or three days ago as being "a while back". The way his brain can easily cast aside a blunder of that degree…I have surpassed anger and am, in fact, rather impressed._

There! That giggle! Sebastian looked wildly around but found, to his growing frustration, that the time-traveler had disappeared yet again. Where has this girl gone too? He looked back at Finny and sighed heavily.

"There is nothing even I can do about this. Go and buy some trees at the garden shop…" Sebastian instructed, taking out some of his own pocket money.

"What sort of trees should I get?" Finny asked, his crying subsiding.

"You are the gardener. The design of the garden is your responsibility. Purchase whatever you deem appropriate," Sebastian answered.

"Then! Then! I wanna make a garden as cool as a transformer combo robot! Just like Miss Hero told me about!"

_I have lived for quite some time but this is my first encounter with a BEING FROM OUTER SPACE. How does he expect me to respond to his beaming smile? And why would Miss Hero add to his idiocy?_

Lost in his own thoughts, Finny couldn't help but interject, "Mister Sebastian? The young master'll get angry so do please give me the money right quick! Sheesh, you can't just let your mind off like that!"

In the end a happy Finny walked away to the garden store, leaving a poor Sebastian to waste away. A single strand of his luscious black hair falling out.

_I have had enough. At times like these, yes…I want to see _her. _A supple body, flowing black hair, fierce eyes that shine like amber. I must hurry to the place where she awaits me._

Sebastian finally made it to the other side of the gardens that Finny hadn't touched. He panted, looking in the direction of _her_…only her wasn't there. In fact she was nowhere near by. Sebastian looked around, confused and utterly clueless.

_Where could she be? She always waits for me here. She knows I would come and feed her. Where could she have gone?_

Sebastian contemplated a million scenarios until he heard a familiar voice.

"This isn't over! You're going _down_, literally," rang Miss Hero's voice, not too far away from where Sebastian was standing. At least, there _she _is, thought Sebastian as he began walking towards her; the little she-devil who had been trailing him and laughing at his predicament. Now what could she be doing?

Whatever Sebastian had thought, he knew it wasn't this. The little miss was currently up in a tree, several feet off the ground, trying to rescue _her_. Now why would the cat be up there? Catching the mischievous glint in the feline's eyes had Sebastian smiling in comprehension. So that's why. The cat was purposefully playing and teasing the oblivious petite she-devil. Miss Hero grabbed a sturdy branch and climbed higher, bringing her closer to the waiting smug feline. Sebastian stood silent for a few minutes before he felt compelled to make his presence known.

"May I ask what you're doing up there, Miss Hero?"

I hadn't known Sebastian was watching me, let alone there below the tree. I had been concentrating so intently that I got startled by the sound of his voice, accidentally letting go of the branch. I gave a little yelp, startling Sebastian who came closer to catch me, but at the last minute I grabbed a nearby branch. I looked down at him and glared.

"Don't sneak up on me Sebastian! I was so close! That Moriarty is a crafty one!"

Sebastian raised a brow. What worried him more was that she had commented on the cat first rather than her safety. "Moriarty? You named her after a villain?"

I climbed higher. "Moriarty isn't just a villain. He's a confused genius, worthy of being Sherlock's twin. I guess his only fault is the fact that he choose to be a bad guy, but hey, to each his own. And little miss _thang _up there deserves such a title. She's lucky I didn't call her Mycroft!"

The cat meowed in amusement. Sebastian chuckled. "Right then, but how about coming down. I can fetch…Moriarty for you."

"It's okay," I told him, grabbing another branch. "She isn't that far and this new outfit I'm wearing is perfectly ideal for tree climbing!"

That's when Sebastian noticed what Miss Hero was wearing. Shorts, a dressy shirt, stockings and boots, and no corset. In total, completely inappropriate for a Victorian lady. He could only conclude that Miss Hopkins had a hand in this.

"Still, the young master would not be amused if you got hurt," Sebastian added.

"Pfft. I told Ciel I'd let him _try _protecting. Never said I couldn't continue my hero duties. Get it? Hero?" Gosh I crack myself up. Finally I made it to the same branch as Moriarty. She meowed, but stayed still. I slowly but surely crawled over and eventually gathered her in my arms. I looked down at Sebastian. "Got her! I'll try coming down now!"

Sebastian was alert and ready to catch her in case Miss Hero should fall along with…Moriarty. He sighed. Really…this demon mate of his was quite a handful. If he wasn't careful she'd best him without even trying and

"Watch out!" Miss Hero shrieked as she jumped the last few branches down on purpose. Quick as a flash, Sebastian caught her without much difficulty. Surprisingly, she was quite light in his arms and smelled of tropical fruits. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Sebastian! That was close!" He set her down and she brought Moriarty to him. "Here she is. I was gonna head back to Ciel's when I found her trailing after me. I knew you would see her later, plus Ciel's allergic to cats, so I tried telling her to stay here, but instead she climbed into this tree and I thought she was going to hurt herself. So I did my civic duty and saved her. No need to thank me."

Sebastian refrained from telling her that it was the feline's scheme all along to keep her here longer. Instead he smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're safe." I smiled as I pet the purring Moriarty. Strange how the name seems to be permanently stuck now.

"I have a question. Is it true that the pets in wherever you're from are much different than the ones here?"

"They don't compare at all," Sebastian assured her. "I find cats most agreeable. They do that which is necessary and they are quite adorable."

I giggled. "I guess. Cats are okay because they don't make as much noise when I sneak into private residences for clues."

Sebastian decided to keep silent about that instead of chiding her for getting into such dangerous situations. No doubt she'd do it anyways, even after you've warned her not to.

"But," she said apologetically. "I find cats troublesome. For some reason, they always fuss around me and get themselves into impossible situations where my conscious forces me to save them," she sighed. This surprised Sebastian a little. Then again, he remembered something about Hero owning a dog named Noodle…what was with her choices in name? She suddenly leaned in too close to his face, which startled Sebastian since he hadn't expected this from her. She held up a hand and grasped at his growing front locks.

"Hey, I just remembered that these had gotten longer. It's a shame you can't cut them, but they look good on you regardless," she told him, eyes sparkling. Sebastian felt himself drawn in by her wide doe-like eyes. They held so much light and depth, such simplicity and innocence that even he could feel radiating from her soul. His gaze darkened slightly, imagining what a small sip of her soul must taste like. Of course she was his demon mate so it would be ambrosia of the highest caliber to satisfy his hunger. Only she could end his slaving away at humanity for meals.

That was the beauty of demon mates. Their souls were endless. One sip was enough to cure a demon's hunger and make them stronger then before. And they would never die from the demon's attention. The demon mark on them would ensure that.

"Well, I'm off!" I told him suddenly, breaking Sebastian away from his thoughts. "Make sure those preparation for the children come along splendidly!" I gave the cat a little peck on her head (even though they were bothersome tricksters, they were still cute, but once a dog person always a dog person)before I went inside.

Gosh that was so refreshing! Moriarty sure gave me a work out and Sebastian looked all sexy and adorable when he was flustered. I made into the salon room and gaped. Wow. I didn't even know Sebastian had gotten this far into the preparations. Over in the middle of the room, a half-finished statue of what looked like the Wild Earl on a horse stood proudly made of chocolate. Just as I went over to investigate it, I noticed Ciel enter the room as well.

"Ciel?" I said in surprise.

He looked over at me. "Hero?" Then he looked at what I was wearing and flushed. "_What happened to the rest of your dress_?"

I gave a pose and laughed at his adorable expression. "Nothing's wrong. This is exactly how my dress is supposed to look like." My dress reached all the way to my upper thighs. After that I was garbed in khaki tight-fitting Bermuda shorts, black knee high stockings and my signature brown laced up ankle boots. I struck another pose. "Since I refuse to get too dressy for stay-at-home days, this will be my typical casual wear. So expect short dress and Bermuda shorts."

Ciel just shook his head. "I don't know why I asked. But if you absolutely insist, then you shall only wear these…clothes when you are inside the manor."

I saluted him. "Duh, little boy blue. Now feast your eyes on look that!" I smiled, pointing to the statue. "Isn't that cool? Not even the giant Mayan sculpture in Guinness's World Record book can compare."

Ciel ambled over and stared at it curiously. "I don't know what you said, but I admit its passable enough I suppose."

I tilted my head. "It would be even more epic if it was the Headless Horseman from Sleepy Hallow. Scary movie, but with Johnny Depp, classic."

"Headless Horseman?" He stayed silent for a minute before he faced me with a small smirk. "Very well…" he grabbed a nearby chair, stood on it before taking the Earl's head. My jaw dropped. "Wish granted," he said.

I smiled. "Sebastian will be very upset."

Ciel shrugged. "I'm curious to see what he'll do."

"You like testing him don't you?"

"Naturally."

I smiled. "So what are you going to do with the head?"

He looked at the chocolate head before he tore off a piece and began munching on it. "As expected of Sebastian. Very fine chocolate."

I eyed him in stunned surprise before I began laughing. "Oh Ciel! If you're having an early snack share. And let's head towards your study before Sebastian gets back."

* * *

Outside, an unsuspecting Sebastian squished Moriarty's paws, finding his happy place at long last. "Ah…your paw is so soft. I want to hold you like this forever…" That was when a flash of Miss Hero's smiling face went through his mind. He smiled to himself. What an amusing demon mate. The time to seduce her seemed about right. Sebastian placed Moriarty down. "But I must go now. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow."

An hour or two later, Sebastian stepped back from his masterpiece. "After countless interruptions, this is all I could manage, hm?" Suddenly the doors from the salon burst wide open, revealing the idiotic trio crying "Mister Sebastian!"

Sighing, Sebastian turned around. "Yes? Now what?"

They only gasped at the sheer perfection around the room.

"Wow!" Finny said at last. "It's chocolate!"

"So this is what you were up to while you made us do all the work?" Bard complained.

"Are these all sweets?" Mey-Rin exclaimed in awe.

"We are inviting children here tomorrow, so this is for them. I was specifically ordered by Miss Hero to make the preparation spectacular for the children and worthy of the Phantomhive name," Sebastian explained.

Bard crossed his arms. "All this just for some brats? Crazy."

"That's Mister Sebastian for you!" complimented Finny and Mey-Rin. But suddenly Finny approached the chocolate Earl. "But…what sort of statue is this?"

Sebastian walked over, a little annoyed. "What do you mean? It is the Wild Earl of whom you are so fo-"

He stood speechless. The head…it was gone! "The head of the Earl I casted so precisely is-!" Sebastian turned around and glared at the trio, ready to commit bloody murder. The trio trembled.

"Hey, hey! We were working up until now!" Bard defended.

"Yes, quite right. We could not have stolen the Earl's head!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. Finny nodded his head in agreement.

"That means…Mister Tanaka!" Everyone began searching him like crazy until Sebastian's inner butler senses tingled. He checked his stop watch. "I cannot deal with this now! It is time for afternoon tea! I will prepare it so please do your utmost to search out Mister Tanaka!"

They all saluted. "Yes, sir!"

_Leaving matters in the hands of those good-for-nothings causes me no end of worry. I must return as soon as possible._

"Pardon me, sir," Sebastian said as he entered the master's study room. That was when he noticed a petrified Wild Earl's head partially eaten. A sleeping young master with a chocolate stained cheek sat in his over sized chair while a slumbering American teen slumped over the master's desk with equally chocolate stained lips.

Sebastian slouched over in exhaustion. "Really young master…Miss Hero…" he walked over to the window and closed it. "You even left the window open. Despite my presence here, leaving yourselves completely vulnerable will never do." He then walked over to Miss Hero's sleeping form. "Must the two of you cause so much mischief for me?"

_Useless servants…_

_ A demanding master…_

_ A mercurial demon mate… _

_Being a butler is far from easy. But I feel living in this manner is not too bad…_Suddenly a scheming thought came to mind. Ten minutes later:

"Young master! Please wake up! How many times have I told you not to snack on the sly? And Miss Hero, I can't believe you'd go along with this!"

"_Sebastian!_"

"Moriarty get off Ciel! He's allergic to you!"

"_Achoo!_"

* * *

_Next Day_

Well, I'm immensely pleased to see Ciel's charity event work out so well. The children were having a grand time and the staff were mightily impressed with Sebastian's decorations. I looked over at the chocolate Earl's body with his missing head and snickered, but stopped when I remembered Sebastian's little "payback." Poor Ciel had been sneezing for the rest of the afternoon. Still, hot damn! Sebastian's chocolate was the best! It was pure bliss, completely mouthwatering. Not even Hershey's or Godiva's could compare and that's saying something.

Ciel was currently talking to the person in charge of the orphanage while Sebastian and the other servants were catering to the little children. I smiled. This brought back memories. Some good, some not so good, some fun, some I'd rather wish didn't happen, but overall the orphanage made me grow up strong, if not a little scarred (hence me not being able to sleep alone).

I notice a couple of the little ones grab a crème puff and retreated under the table cloth. I grinned, grabbing a puff and retreating under. It was rather difficult since I had to dress up for this event and my large skirts got in the way, but I made it under, startling some of the other kids inside.

"Shh," I told them, settling down. "It's rather comfortable down here. You kids had the right idea."

They looked at each other before shrugging and continuing to eat. This crème puff was rather good (course it was made by Sebastian), I admitted to myself. It was official: Sebastian was Willy Wonka in disguise. We were content for a few minutes when a little girl with a piece of chocolate in hand decided to come under as well. She hesitated, seeing all of us already under here.

"Come on in," I encouraged her. "There's plenty of space under here." The other children nodded. The girl timidly entered, but sat down and ate her chocolate in bliss.

"Good chocolate huh?"

She nodded.

"You wanna know who made it?"

She looked at me curiously.

"That tall handsome butler in black," I whispered conspiratorially. She blushed. Another one of the girls under here spoke up.

"Really? He did?" Looks like Sebastian had an admirer.

I nodded. "So when you guys see him, tell him thank you and give him a big hug. He'll appreciate that! And so would the little boy in blue with an eye patch! He's the Earl and thought to do this for you guys."

"He's an Earl?" asked a little boy with a messy chocolate mouth and bright red hair.

I grinned. "Yup. And if you guys do just that I might even teach you how to play baseball."

"Baseball?"

In less then five minutes the kids were hooked as I explained the game. I admit that I had a weakness for the sport. And how could I not with a Marlins fan for a dad? They all exited, spreading the word to the rest of the other children. When I emerged out into the open I gave Chocolate Mouth a thumbs up before he signaled the rest of the kids. I saw Ciel and Sebastian eye me suspiciously but I just smiled as innocently as I could. That's when the kids started to swarm around Sebastian and Ciel, muttering their heartfelt thanks.

"Aw!" I said to one of the staff members. "They're so adorable!"

"Oh, uh. I'm not sure what's got into them all of a sudden, but its nice to see them express their thanks. They're usually quite a solemn bunch."

Sebastian and Ciel didn't know quite what to say, but I clapped loudly, gathering their attention.

"That was great little ones! Now let's play some baseball!" The children cheered and followed me outside. Inside Ciel, Sebastian and the rest of the adults looked a little confused.

"My, what an energetic little bunch," commented Sebastian with a small smile.

"I have no idea what came over them," muttered the man in charge.

Ciel looked down at his chocolate stained coat. "I'm sure I do. But what is baseball I wonder?"

It didn't take long for all of them to find out. I stood with the kids, explaining to them the rules and how it went. They asked questions and nodded when I had finished. The children had then been separated into two teams, Team Dragon and Team Fairy. It was a given that most of the girls were in Team Fairy, but a few of them were actually pretty good at pitching and batting. I decided to become Switzerland so I took a neutral stance and just coached/refereed the kids. It took probably thirty minutes for the kids to get use to rules before they started playing it without my help. Much to the boys surprise, Team Fairy won.

"Girl power!" I cheered with them, teaching the girls how to do a high five, something they found novel but enjoyed nevertheless. Soon, it felt like the day was over too soon. "Well, what do you think?" I asked Ciel later as I helped hand out the goody bags (something I insisted the children needed, which Ciel agreed to) filled with sweets and a few Funtom toys as the children left.

"Think what?"

"Of today silly! I was amazed to find that some of these kids have potential. If they were in my time, I think Chocolate Mouth could have been the next Ichiro. He was so _fast_."

Ciel looked at me with a blank face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I smiled and poked him in the cheek. "Quit being a spoil sport. I'd love to bring you to a baseball game. I can teach you how to play if you want."

He scoffed. "No thank you. I have no time to play such a silly game."

"That looked liked so much fun!" Finny exclaimed.

Mey-Rin nodded. "Yes it did!"

"I bet I could have helped the boys out," Bard said, puffing out his chest.

I laughed. "Sure you could of have. But this just reinforces the fact that women are better. We can do anything men can do, backwards and in high heels," I told him smugly. Sebastian came back from outside, closing the door in time to hear the children call out their good byes as the carriages took them back home. "Aren't they heartwarming? I'm glad they had fun today."

Ciel turned to look at me then. "I've been wondering but why were you so happy to hear that I was doing this for the children?"

"Yes," agreed Sebastian, cleaning up a little of the mess left behind. "I've been wondering the same thing."

"Oh," I said, scratching the back of my neck. "Didn't I tell you before?"

"Tell us what?" Ciel asked as he took off his dirty chocolate stained coat and looked at it with distaste. I glomped him from behind, making the boy blush which made me smile warmly.

"Okay, remember when I said I was born and raised in Florida a week ago? Well it was partially true. I was raised in Florida, but I wasn't born there. I was actually born from somewhere in Central America."

"But what does that have to do with the children?"

"I was adopted when I was ten silly. I thought I mentioned this."

Ciel looked at me in shock and Sebastian frowned. "Adopted?"

"Yup. My dad found me in a catholic Mexican orphanage. Apparently the nuns had found me on their door steps one night when I was around five, not sure where I came from. Even I can't remember. My memories's blurry and it's been so long. And really, who cares? Its old news now."

"That would explain your apparent happiness with the orphaned children," Ciel murmured. I hugged him tighter.

"Duh. Kids like that need all the attention and affection they can get or they'll turn into uncaring delinquent bastards, like some who shall remain unnamed."

Sebastian stared at Miss Hero seriously. What a secretive and vague past. This shed a whole new light on her, explained a few things about her as well. The only question he had was what happened to those first five years that eventually lead for her to be found by the nuns. Hmm, nuns. His demon mate had been raised by nuns. And she seemed perfectly comfortable near him, a demon. What an ironic twist, he mused with a hint of amusement. He sighed though. His new demon mate was surely a mystery. He'd have to find out a little more about her before his seduction could start.

A knock at the front door startled them all from their tasks. Sebastian went over and opened it, finding that it was a familiar envelop from a courier.

"What is it Sebastian?" asked Ciel, trying not to turn too red from my face still being close to his. He was just so huggable!

"A message, my lord. From the Queen."

That raised both our brows. I let Ciel go and waited as he read the letter.

When he finished reading he looked up at Sebastian and I. "Well, well. It looks like we'll be heading to London tomorrow. How bothersome. Sebastian make the necessary arrangements," ordered Ciel.

Sebastian bowed. "Yes my lord. Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin, get all this cleaned up while I help with the packing."

The trio saluted. "Yes sir!"

"Whoot!" I said excitedly, fist pumping. "Jack the Ripper arc here we come!"


	6. Going Gets Tough And The Hero Gets Going

**Lady Keiko here...**

**Wow what a week and another chapter ready. I actually meant to upload this chapter yesterday but I got dragged away (literally) to a mall and well, I've been unable to see a computer yesterday night. Anyways! I've decided to rate this story T seeing as nothing M rated will be coming for a while. Also, for those of you who didn't already know, I have my DA posted on my bio so you can look at pictures of Hero in her Victorian outfits as well as a pics of Ciel and Sebastian I might decided to draw in the future. I humbly thank you for your reviews and attention everyone!**

**VampireSiren: Glad you like the references and quick updates happen when I'm inspired and reviews come my way.**

**Audreywashere: I'm glad you like the story so far! And with Smexy Sebastian there, Ciel's chances with Hero do seem slim, but whoever said love was easy? And I wouldn't count Ciel out just yet...!**

**AngelSayori: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I did the last chapter because I wanted Sebastian and Hero to have a moment per say. Still, it was a lot of fun for me, especially when Hero taught the children how to play baseball. And those five years will eventually be revealed...through dreams. lol. And I'm glad you liked U Can't Touch This, the song was inspiration for me. And yes, Jack The Ripper is here and boy do we have some drama goin' on!**

**2pacand2chainz: Thanks. Glad you like it. And I must admit, I am a Marlins fan.**

**FallenOkami: The concept of Hero being a witch is interesting, but I'm afraid she's all human. Oh well, I'll explain a little more about the demon mate thing as the story progresses.**

**Thanks for reviewing people! And thank you other people for reading this! Remember to review! Its not hard to type in a word or two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (sigh)**

* * *

6. When The Going Gets Tough, The Hero Gets Going

The Phantomhive carriage rolled through the busy streets of London around early morning. Through the carriage window, I peered outside, looking as excited as a kid in a toy department. We were finally doing it! The Jack the Ripper arc! I felt my hands just tingling at the thought of starting a case. After all this inactivity, I can finally show off my skills (given I already know who the culprit was, but it's how you reach the conclusion that matters); especially when I recalled the movie From Hell with the beautiful Johnny Depp playing as Inspector Alberlin. Across from my seat, Ciel kept eyeing me like I was crazy.

"Why do you look so excited?" he asked.

"Do I look excited? Probably just the London atmosphere that has me looking that way," I assured him, sitting as demurely as I could possibly fake it. Oh my gosh, I cannot wait!

"Right," he said, looking down at the letter in his hand. The seriousness in his gaze deflated my mood a little as I remembered what exactly this arc entailed. And I'm not talking about Ciel in a dress (I _cannot _wait for that one; _so _taking pictures). I wonder if I can somehow prevent Madame Red from dying because honestly, she was a great character and I was really upset when Grell killed her off. I stayed silent for quite some time, contemplating this matter. I didn't notice the carriage stop or when Sebastian opened the door.

"Miss Hero?" he said, waiting for my hand.

I looked up as the idea hit me. "That's it! That's what I'll do!"

"Do what?" Ciel asked.

I gave Sebastian my hand as he helped me down from the carriage. "Oh, never you mind smallest Ciel. Never you mind."

"Maybe the London atmosphere _has_ affected you," Ciel murmured, standing beside me before we walked toward his London Townhouse. I had to admit, it looked pretty swanky. Even after knowing how rich Ciel was, it always surprised me just looking at some of the stuff he owned. "I hate this," he continued as Sebastian opened the front door for us. "There are too many people in London."

"I kind of like it. A little liveliness is good for the soul," I added.

Sebastian smiled at my choice of words. "There is no helping it, my lord. It's tradition for the nobility to migrate to Town en masse every Season."

"The Season eh? A waste of time if you ask me."

"Now don't be such a spoil sport! To each his own after all," I told him with a smile.

"And getting away from the manner will prove to be a nice change of pace. It's a break from those four at least," Sebastian added, referring to the now missing Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka. Tanaka I thought was pretty chill. I kind of liked him, always had really, his character was pretty cool; especially during the Murder Mystery Arc (that's what I call it and I'm stickin' to it). Now with everyone else, those trio could sure be a handful. Still, I shrugged in agreement. "We can enjoy a little piece and quiet for a time."

"Some peace and quiet does sound nice," agreed Ciel as he and I stopped before the set of double doors. As Sebastian went to open them, I just realized that we certainly wouldn't be getting any peace and quiet any time soon. But what was the point in telling them about that now? Especially when they're reactions are so much more funny.

Sebastian opened the door, revealing Madame Red going through the bookshelves with Grell assisting her in another part of the room. Lau was here as well, looking inside an empty pot.

"For goodness's sake! Where _do_ they keep the tea in this house?" Madame Red muttered in frustration.

"I can't find it either," Lau commented. My shoulders shook as I stifled my giggle when I witnessed Ciel and Sebastian's reaction. Ah, good times.

"Don't be silly! Of course it's not in there!" Madame Red exclaimed.

Finally, Ciel spoke up, giving me a side glance as if to say "why didn't you warn me?". I gave him an innocent smile, which he sighed to. "Madame Red? Lau? What are you doing here?"

Madame Red looked up as Lau stood up. "Oh Ciel! You're rather early, dear. And hello Miss Hero. It's nice to see you again."

I waved. "Sup. Great to see you too."

Lau faced us as he got rid of the pot. "Your sudden appearance in Town must mean…"

"The Queen's Guard Dog has a new scent to follow," Madame Red finished.

Ciel did not look amused. Later, we were all seated in the dining room, sipping tea as Ciel explained his mission. "He's struck again. Another prostitute was gruesomely murdered in Whitechapel. These killings are far from normal. The level of violence was seen is most unprecedented."

"The most recent victim was a woman named Mary Ann Nichols. It appeared a special type of blade was used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition." I frowned slightly, eyeing Grell before I resumed eating my slice of pie. I swear Grell wouldn't be so bad if he'd toned down on the theatrics. Ciel continued, "The murderer's unique style of killing has earned him a nickname from the press—"

"Jack the Ripper," I interrupted absently as I tried capturing the stray raisin on my plate. "I admit the name is a lot better than the Leather Apron. Honestly that would have never caught on." I looked up and found everyone staring at me. "What? You know it's true."

"Indeed. It certainly is a frightening name," Lau commented.

"That's why I'm here earlier than expected. I hurried into the town to look at the situation for myself," Ciel finished.

Lau placed his tea cup down, a mischievous smile on his lips as he stood up. "But are you sure you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?"

Ciel frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific. And one can only imagine the stench. Blood and gore everywhere, surely it would be enough to drive some men mad. Are you prepared to see such a thing?" Lau stopped walking behind my chair and patted my head as he smiled at Ciel.

"It's true you know," I added seriously. "I did Jack the Ripper for my project in class and those crime scenes were more bloody and gory than a cheesy B-rated horror movie. My friend Amanda couldn't stand it."

"Movie?" Madame Red echoed in confusion.

"Film," I amended. "American thing. Don't mind me!"

"Very true," Lau agreed, purposely leaning in close to my face. "After all, you're just a boy my lord."

Ciel dead serious eye looked like he was about to stab Lau with his dessert fork if he didn't get away from me. "I am the head of the Phantomhive and in service to my Queen. Don't ask foolish questions. And get _off_ my pawn."

Sebastian eyed Lau with a look that said he'd help Ciel in disposing the Asian man if he didn't comply. Seriously, what's with all this tension? Lau looked like he got the hint and backed away a little. "You're right. So sorry."

Madame Red calmly sipped her tea. I stared at her silently before my gaze shifted to Grell and back to my empty plate. I know for a fact that a one-on-one chat wouldn't work on Grell. What was I supposed to do about him? He wasn't like Madame Red, who cared for Ciel more then she let on. I tapped my chin in thought. What to do, what to do…

* * *

So we ended up doing to the crime scene first. I admit I was feeling like this was all surreal. I was actually going to one of Jack the Ripper's murder victim's crime scene! I wonder what I would uncover. With my futuristic way of thinking I was bound to catch some clues the police had missed. I clutched the strap of my knapsack (my trusty sidekick that's an absolute must for a detective extraordinaire) and followed Ciel and Sebastian as we approached the place surrounded by a crowd and policemen warding off any passer bys.

Inspector Aberline (omfg, it's him in the flesh! And he's pretty cute!) looked up from the reports he held in his hand and smiled apologetically at Ciel. "Sorry my boy. I'm afraid the crime scene is no place for a child. Now why don't you run along home?"

"I'm here to see the victim's body," Ciel announced smoothly, much to Aberline's shock. I stood behind Ciel, trying to glance past him into the crime scene. It was a mystery waiting, just calling for me! I suppressed the urge to just barge in (like I usually do, which I got away with some of the times since everyone in the station knew who I was).

"The body? Surely you're kidding me—"

"Aberline!" called a familiar strict voice. I knew it was Sir Randall before he even stepped into the light. He spotted Ciel. "Well, if it isn't Lord Phantomhive. What are you doing here?"

Aberline turned to him. "You know this kid sir?"

"I'm here to help, Sir Randall, since it seems your investigation is lagging behind. You know who sent me here of course," Ciel smugly showed him the Queen's letter. Sir Randall clenched his teeth. I looked past him and sighed. Can we please move this along? Louie (my magnifying glass to those of you who had forgotten) is calling for me to use him!

Ciel snatched the papers out of Aberline's hands and scanned them quickly. "It seems you haven't found any major clues yet."

Sir Randall snatched the papers back. "We at Scotland Yard are more than capable of handling this case I assure you. There's no need for you to interfere."

"That may be so, but you guys are in the early stages of criminal investigation. You wouldn't know what to look for exactly," I said, fed up at having to wait. I took out my leather gloves and placed them on, garnering Sir Randall and Aberline's attention.

"Um, sir, who is she?" asked Aberline.

Sir Randall frowned. "Using your 'weapon' eh, Phantomhive?"

Ciel merely smiled slightly. "I need to be sure that you haven't missed anything important."

"I told you my talents lay elsewhere, Sir Randall. I'm Hero Sanders, detective extraordinaire, and don't you forget it," I said, walking forward as I took out my Sherlock Holmes hat and placed it on, feeling like I had butterflies stuck in my stomach. I heard Aberline utter a protest before I tuned him out and went right to detective mode. I took Louie out and went over to where the murder took place. A few of the policemen eyed me in confusion, as did the crowd. I slowly looked around at the obvious; dirt, dried blood, more dirt and more dried blood. Some of the evidence had been tampered with from where people had unknowingly stepped on. I glanced at one particular policeman who was stepping on some dried blood. I rolled my eyes before continuing.

I found some small traces of brown hair, nearly invisible against the dark ground. "Hello now?"

I bent down and laid Louie closer for further inspection. Not animal fur, too thin and even though it was muddled, too glossy. I used Louie's smaller eye and confirmed my suspicions. It was human hair. I looked over at Abberlin who was standing a few feet away from me.

"What color was the victim's hair?"

He looked surprised before answering. "She had brown hair."

I looked at his hair, making him feel a little uncomfortable. "You have auburn hair," I pointed out. I looked over at the other policemen. "Blond, dirty blond, black, grey. Was there anyone else who came by the crime scene?"

"Uh, the slaughters and Dr. Henry Llewellyn. Plus a few more people."

I tsked. "You need to make sure your crime scene doesn't have just any one running around through it. It could tamper with the evidence."

"I agree entirely," Sir Randall said, looking at both me and Ciel.

"Where was her body found?" I asked Aberlin. He pointed a few feet from us. I turned back to the hair. I looked around the area before I spotted more hair and more hair as I got farther away from where the body had once been.

"Of course," I murmured to myself. She was obviously dragged. There wasn't enough blood around if she had been truly murdered here. Wow, these guys suck if they can't catch this. "You guys do realize she was dragged here, right?"

"Dragged? Why would you say that?"

"Traces of hair showing more frequently as you get farther away from the crime scene, lack of blood around, the fact that this place is way too open to the public making it easy to interrupt what looked like a serious blood bath. Common sense sweetie. Use your brain," I told him as I left the crime scene even further before I stopped completely. Snap!

How could anyone have missed that? I mean seriously. I carefully glanced at Aberline who was writing down what I had said and the other policemen who were chatting amongst themselves. Sir Randall was glaring at Ciel who smirked at him. Sebastian just eyed me, waiting to see what I would do next.

I bent down again and inconspicuously took a snagged piece of hair from between the cobblestones. In between the dark color snatches of red were showing, as if the dark color was slowly fading away. I took out my handkerchief and pretended to sneeze, carefully placing the evidence inside and tucking it away. The world wasn't ready for the truth.

"Bless you," Abberline said as he looked up from his notes.

I smiled brightly as I got up, taking off my gloves and stowing Louie away into my knapsack, along with my handkerchief. "Why thank you! What a day it must have been, huh, Inspector Abberline!"

He smiled. "Sure was. Very busy and a little frustrating if you ask me."

"I'm sure it was. Would you be so kind as to escort me back?" I asked, trying to look all girly and innocent. I wonder if it was working. It must have because Aberline blushed before he agreed. I took his arm and we walked back to the awaiting trio over by the crowd.

"Be sure to take my advice and really open your eyes. Think outside the box, it'll do you a world of good. And be on the lookout for another murder, I have a feeling Old Jacky will want to display another piece of artwork soon." I told him seriously. Abberline nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, how come you know so much?"

I chuckled. "Experience. I've solved quite a number of cases myself back in Miami. That's in America by the way."

"America? Really?" he asked, impressed.

I gave him my dazzling smile. "It's in the Sanders blood. My father is a detective as well and quite a good one. Oh look we're here!"

As we approached, I noticed Ciel scowling at Aberline as well as Sebastian giving him a slight frown. I wonder what that was all about? "Well that was informative," I said, letting go of Aberline's arm. Ciel took that opportunity to grab my hand and bring me over to his side.

"Well, Sir Randall. We'd best be on our way." With that we left, leaving an awed Aberline and an annoyed Sir Randall behind. Ciel was silent for a few minutes (he was still holding my hand) before he glanced at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you not to flaunt yourself? That you'd catch some unwanted attention?"

"From Aberline?" I said in disbelief. Ciel nodded, blushing too. I started chuckling. "You can't be serious?"

"One can never be too careful," added Sebastian, smiling politely. It was that smile that had me feeling worried. Dude now I'm scared to go near the inspector for fear something will happen to him.

"Right…okay. I'll try not to 'flaunt' myself next time," I said, just to humor them.

"Remember, you're _my_ pawn. Now what did you find?" Ciel asked as we got close to Lau, Grell, and Madame Red. I smiled cheerfully at him and the group.

"Nothing important. The usual. Blood, dirt, hair. Lots of hair. My don't people shed hair like crazy!" I said jokingly, elbowing Grell in the ribs. "Right Grell?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yes, I suppose."

"So you found nothing?" Ciel inquired.

"Which already gives us a clue, silly," I told him, playfully flicking his forehead. "The murderer is being careful not to be discovered, as is the case with most murderers, but this victim was obviously dumped here. He or she would be obviously concerned if anything were to be linked back to them, I mean, him or her. So the victim was dragged here rather than the actual place she got murdered in. Now a regular, low-class person wouldn't care about such things seeing as they don't have much to lose. The victim herself was poor, there wouldn't be much to steal from. And most of the residents here are poor and also wouldn't give much. If a regular person were caught and thrown in jail, at least, there they'd be clothed and fed.

"Read about the prisons around here and they're like a bump closer to heaven then the actual streets. But, if the murderer were, say someone well-known, or important or had money and status, why then they'd have everything to lose if they were caught," I concluded. "Also, her body was dumped in a rather public place. Meaning the killer rather enjoys murdering these women and bathing them in red. So we have a sadistic killer with a penchant for a dramatic flair while at the same time having a position in society that would be bad if he or she were to be caught." I didn't mention that the two components could be attributed to two separate people.

"Wow. That's some brilliant logic," Madame Red commented in awe.

"Please, you flatter me. It's simple deduction," I told her.

"Well, at least there's that. Then it must be from someone in the upper class," Ciel stated as the carriage appeared before them. "But there's still not enough clues. The Yard on the other hand has nothing and Sir Randall was being impractical. I suppose we should go see someone who will be of use to us."

Lau gaped. "My lord, you don't mean…?"

Ciel looked like he was going to be sick. "Yes, indeed."

I clapped my hands and smiled. "Yay!"

* * *

We all stood in front of the Undertaker's place of business. I felt myself light up like a Christmas tree at just standing here. I was serious when I had told Amanda that I liked the Undertaker like the kick ass uncle I never had. He actually had a sense of humor that most coroners I met didn't (plus he was kind of hot underneath all that hair). Unlike said coroners and funeral directors, _he _wouldn't be bothered if I was trying to uncover clues and information. Plus he seemed to freak my friend Steven out (and that's saying something because that boy sleeps like a baby with skulls, SAW movie posters and a chucky doll in his room). I couldn't wait to meet him!

"So…where are we?" Lau asked us.

Madame Red snapped. "You mean you don't know? Then what was all that about?"

"It's a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of my lord's," Sebastian explained patiently, noticing how excited I was.

Madame Red looked up. "The Undertaker, huh?"

I followed Sebastian and Ciel as we went inside. It was a darkly lit, cramped place filled with coffins and dust. Ciel looked around. "We're looking for answers so this is the place."

An eerie chuckle sounded throughout the room. "Welcome, I thought I'd be seeing you before long," Madame Red, Lau and Grell freaked when a coffin started to open up. Grell collapsed in fright and they all gaped as the Undertaker revealed himself. "My lord it's so lovely to see you. Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins today?"

I couldn't help it. I shrieked in joy as I hugged the former grim reaper. Everyone else looked on in astonishment at my bravery. "Wow, just as epic in the flesh!" I stated.

The Undertaker looked at me with a curious smile. "And who might you be?"

I stepped back and bowed low with a flourish. "Hero Sanders, detective extraordinaire. Sup!"

Undertaker tilted his head in thought. He leaned in close as he examined me. "Well if this isn't a surprise. I never thought I'd see one in my lifetime."

I blinked. "One what? An American?"

He just cackled and looked at Sebastian before cackling again. "And you've no clue! How entertaining, eh butler?"

Sebastian said nothing, not giving an ounce of his thoughts away. I scratched my head in confusion before shrugging. "Hmm, oh well. Anyways it's nice to meet you Undertaker. I've heard so much about you!"

"Really now? Does this mean you want to be fitted for one of me coffins?"

I looked thoughtfully at one of the coffins. "Well I haven't really thought that far, but you're right. It's always good to be prepared. You never know when you might actually need it."

Madame Red looked stunned. "You're actually agreeing with him?"

I grinned. "As detective extraordinaire I have to be prepared for anything." I turned towards the Undertaker. "My coffin has to be pink and black with a symbol of a magnifying glass on it. And I was thinking the wood should be redwood, since I always liked those kinds of trees. Oh wait, has anyone even discovered them yet? Well, putting that aside…my headstone has to have 'Detective Extraordinaire' and 'Hammertime Queen' written on it," I explained to him seriously. He nodded, waiting for more. I felt Ciel grab my hand and tug me away from the pleased Undertaker.

"What are you doing? We're not here for that," he said irritably.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. We'll do this your way."

Undertaker chuckled. "I like this girl. Quite an imagination."

Ciel coughed, looking slightly annoyed. "Yes well, we're not here for coffins. I wanted to—"

Undertaker placed a finger against Ciel's lips. "No need to say," he said, retreating. "I'm already aware. Very well aware. One of my recent clients was a bit unusual shall we say? I helped though. I made her look beautiful again."

"I would like the details please."

"Then let's have a chat. I'll make some tea or something. Won't you just take a seat over there?"

They all looked confused and I giggled. "On the coffins people. Where else?"

Once we all took a seat (I checked to make sure the one Ciel and I were sitting on was empty of any "clients") the Undertaker started. "Now then. You want to hear about Jack the Ripper yes? The yard is starting to get their knickers in a bunch about it now, but this isn't the first time I've had a client like that."

Everyone looked at the beaker full of tea in their hands in question. I swirled the contents in mine and wondered if he had sugar or milk. Madame Red looked up and I saw her look confused.

"Not the first time? What do you mean?"

"In the past there have been a number of cases involving murdered whores," the Undertaker informed them, chomping on a dog boned shaped biscuit. I always wondered what those tasted like. He swallowed and offered one to Ciel who responded with an "I'll pass". He offered one to me and I curiously took it, munching on the end, much to Ciel's stunned surprise.

"What?" I said to him. "It's actually good. It's kind of like a graham cracker."

He shook his head in defeat. The Undertaker chuckled at our little exchange and continued. "But their intensity and cruelty continues to escalate. The yard failed to take notice because the murders weren't terribly bloody at the outset, but all the prostitutes killed in Whitechapel had something in common."

"Something in common?" Ciel asked.

"Whatever could it be? Well wouldn't you like to know?" he teased.

Ciel inwardly groaned Now… I could either just tell Ciel what it was the prostitutes were missing, but then I'd missed out on all this. And really, why spoil it now? In the end, I remained silent.

Lau spoke up. "Oh, I get it. The funeral parlor is only your cover business. How much is it for information?"

Undertaker's eye gleamed before he rushed toward the startled Lau. "I have no need for the Queen's coin. There's only one thing I want from you." Lau looked like he was about to faint when the Undertaker turned his head to look at Ciel. He rushed over and pleaded. "Please my lord. Give it to me and I'll tell you anything."

Ciel looked like he swallowed a bug. I giggled.

"Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter," the Undertaker declared, a string of drool on one side of his mouth. "Just one joke and all me information is yours!" He looked rather desperate for it. I smiled as Ciel muttered "lunatic" under his breath.

"My lord, please allow me to handle this," Lau announced bravely. "People have called me the sleeping tiger of New Year's parties in Shanghai. And now I shall demonstrate that in full…ready?...A fool on a futon..." I face palmed. That was an epic fail on so many levels. Everyone went quiet; I could even hear the crickets in the background.

Madame Red stepped up to the plate. "You'll never do Lau. Madame Red," she announced with a flourish. "The star of social circles will share with you her best tale!" Uh-oh.

"Sebastian cover Ciel's ears!" I told him quickly.

"What?" Cil echoed before Sebastian blocked his ears just as Madame Red began. "So then xxx was xxx. And his xxx was xxx too!" She laughed at her own joke. "And the *bleep* with the *bleep*….*bleep* *bleep* *bleep* and *bleep*."

Wow…I didn't know Victorian upper-class ladies could be so crass. I felt like my ears were being raped. And here I thought they were saintly. I'm so glad Sebastian was covering the boy's ears. What seemed like an hour later, the rejected Lau and the equally rejected fuming Madame Red had a red x slapped over their mouths. The Undertaker then looked at me.

I laughed nervously. "Uh, sorry to disappoint, but I'm not really funny. When I try to be, I suck. Ask Ciel."

Said boy stiffened as if he was about to be injected with arsenic. The Undertaker looked at Ciel with a creepy smile. "That leaves only you my lord. The last time I was a bit generous if I do say so myself…but no specials this time."

Ciel scowled. "Damn…" I looked at Sebastian, who looked at me in question. I smiled innocently and he sighed before stepping forward. Ciel looked up, surprised. "Sebastian?"

"It appears there's no helping it my lord," he proclaimed.

"Oh? Master Butler is having a go now is he?"

"Everyone, please step outside if you would," he turned to give us the death look. "No matter what, you must not, under any condition, peek inside…"

Message received loud and clear. We all stood outside the Undertaker's place, waiting silently. It was quiet for a few minutes and I took the opportunity to glomp Ciel again. "Hey!"

"You were caught off guard. I couldn't help it," I said with a smile, snuggling my cheek against Ciel's blushing one.

"My aren't you two friendly," Madame Red teased.

I lifted my head and poked his cheek. "He's just so darn cute! It should be considered criminal."

"Well, the Earl, is still a child after all," commented Lau.

Ciel looked at him with a scowl, before grabbing the back of my neck and bringing my face closer to his. He smirked at Lau. "And yet as a 'child' I still receive and enjoy the benefits."

Wait, what? Madame Red looked stunned while Lau looked like he'd just been told (and by a twelve year old no less). It was at that moment that the Undertaker's business place started to shake. His bouts of laughter were heard from a mile away and all of us couldn't help but sweat drop. I've always wondered what Sebastian did in there, but I suppose it's best not to know. The door slowly creaked open, revealing a smexy smiling Sebastian.

"Please come in. He has agreed to speak to us." Behind him sat a slightly twitching Undertaker who continued to laugh every few seconds.

He looked up, drool on the side of his mouth. "Well, to get to the matter at hand…heh heh…I'll tell you anything you wish to know."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "What did you do?"

"Nothing much," came the reply. I grinned to myself. And I wanted to miss this? Puh-lease!

"For a while now," started the Undertaker. "I've occasionally had clients who are missing…how shall I say? _Lacking_, you see?"

"Lacking?" Sebastian repeated in thought.

"Yes quite lacking…their innards that is," said the Undertaker as he hugged an anatomical doll like the one in my science class. Apparently these kiddies have never seen one before judging by their expressions. "Before my clients can rest easy on their beds, I must get them nice and clean, yes? Like pulling back whatever might spilled out. And examining (more like playing with) them as I do my duty is a little hobby of mine, you see?"

Lau, Madam Red and Grell paled and pushed their beakers away. "So they were all lacking a kidney and some such? In that case the killer is a loan shark or the like…" Lau said, holding his sleeved hand over his mouth.

"Chinese cellar rats think up the most disturbing things! That's not what I meant," admonished the Undertaker with a chuckle. Lau frowned in annoyance. "It is something only a prostitute…a _girl _would possess."

How can it not be obvious?

"Each was missing a uterus."

Ciel looked alarmed.

"There went the baby making machine," I said. I innocently smiled at the woman in red. "Right Madame Red?"

She smiled weakly and nodded.

"Lately I've been seeing a rise in such clientele all of a sudden. And their crimson 'rouge' is becoming gaudier by the day. It's all keeping me very busy."

I shook my head. "Goodness, it's as if the killer enjoys bathing the victims in red. He might have a fetish. Right Grell?" I asked with a naïve giggle.

Grell paled and sweated nervously as he reluctantly nodded.

"Even with few people by, committing murder on the street…moreover in the dead of night…would it not be difficult for an amateur to cut out the womb with the necessary precision?" Sebastian pointed out.

"Quite the bright candle, aren't we, Master Butler? I have considered that myself." As a demonstration the Undertaker approached me from behind and, wait me? "Well let's see…first I'd take something sharp and slash the throat," he said, placing a hand over my throat. "Then I'd cut right here…," he said placing a hand on my womb. "And steal away the little precious."

I giggled. "The Undertaker's got a point," I agreed. "That means only a professional would have had the skill to do this. And to do this very quickly means they were either quite fearless or used to it, or even both."

The Undertaker cackled in agreement. He turned towards Ciel. "And that is why I knew you would come here my lord. If there were a possibility that the killer belonged to the 'underworld' I expected you would be summoned here without fail. Heed my words, another will die."

I nodded. "Undertaker's right. They're gonna keep dying unless someone stops the killers, I mean, killer."

The Undertaker grinned, looking at Ciel. "Can you stop the killer…'Aristocrat of Evil' Earl Phantomhive?"

Ciel stood up which was my cue to do the same. Sebastian was already placing on his young master's coat. "The underworld has its own rules. Its residents do not kill those on the other side without reason and they do not invade polite society using the powers of the underworld."

He took my hand and led me towards the door, Sebastian right behind us. "By our family coat of arms, I vow to eliminate, without exception, all who defile the gardens of the queen… _by any means necessary_." He turned his head to look back. "Excuse our intrusion, Undertaker."

* * *

In the carriage ride home, I sat in between Ciel and Sebastian, with Madame Red and Lau sitting across us. Ciel leaned against the window, looking up. "Based on our earlier conversation we can now simplify the list of suspects," he declared.

"Yes quite. First we have 'someone well-versed in medical science and anatomy'," listed Sebastian in thought. "Among them 'someone without an alibi on the night of the murders' and as the perpetrator has absconded with the uterus of each victim—"

"Someone involved with a secret society or cult of black magic," I finished for him.

Sebastian smiled at me with those sinful lips. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Miss Hero."

"Wait…you call this 'simplified'? Just how many people do you think gather in London during the season?" Madame Red demanded in confusion. "Not only must one consider the doctors of London but family physicians of the aristocrats from the countryside. Furthermore the medical school graduates who never became doctors and then there's Orientals like Lau who are skilled in the use of needles and are familiar with human anatomy. The season will be over in less than a week and the family physicians will return to the countryside—"

Evil smile alert! "We need only investigate before the Season ends."

"Impossible," commented Lau in incredulity.

Sebastian looked at them all with that smexy smirk. "I should be able to do this much at least. Otherwise what kind of a butler would I be?" I chuckled and Ciel smirked as Madame Red and Lau looked at him in disbelief. "I'll make up a list of viable suspects and begin questioning them immediately my lord," Sebastian added. With that he opened the carriage door and climbed out. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

Ciel shooed him out and I waved good-bye as Sebastian disappeared over the side carriage. Madame Red and Lau rushed to the back window.

"He knows we're moving right?" she exclaimed in shock.

The backstreets held no signs of Sebastian.

"Sebastian will take care of it," Ciel announced as they went back to their seats. "For now we can head back home and have a cup of tea while we wait."

"I hope he remembers to get me apple juice," I murmured.

"You and your fruits," Ciel commented.

I poked him in the cheek. "It's good for you. And don't complain! I heard you ask Sebastian for a sample once," I reminded him smugly.

Ciel blushed. Damn she had heard. "What are you talking about? I did no such thing!" he denied.

Madame Red watched the exchange with mixed emotions. These kids weren't even worried about Sebastian in the slightest. Even more amazing was their easiness with each other, despite Miss Hero being here only recently. And Madame Red wasn't sure whether to be amused or shocked that her nephew was developing a strong attachment, that's right, _strong_ attachment toward the exotic American chit (she hadn't missed the looks he gave Aberline, the Undertaker, and Lau). Still, she smiled to herself as the pair continued their conversation.

* * *

It took us a while to finally reach the Phantomhive Townhouse. Lau led the way and both adults were stunned to find a perfectly unhurried and smexy butler waiting for them in the foyer.

"Welcome back everyone. I have awaited your return. The afternoon tea is in the drawing room," he said smoothly, grabbing Ciel's hat along with my own Sherlock Holmes hat (yup, I hadn't taken it off since going to the crime scene).

"Did you get the apple juice?" I asked him.

Sebastian nodded. "Of course. It is ready for you in the drawing room along with the tea."

OMFG! This kid deserved the Nobel Prize! I smiled grandly before I reached up and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "You rock Sebastian!" With that I followed after Ciel who had been waiting for me on the stairs. He said nothing about the kiss and merely led me to the drawing room.

Madame Red was still speechless from Sebastian's sudden appearance. "Hold on. How are you here?"

Sebastian fixed his slightly shocked features into a dazzling smile. "I had finished our little errand so I made my way home to get everything ready for you."

"You made the suspect list _already_?"

"Well, yes I made a list on what we've discussed and contacted them all and asked them the relevant questions."

Madame Red placed a hand on her hips. "Come now Sebastian. That's impossible. Even for you…"

And like the demon butler he was Sebastian quickly unrolled the list and began reciting it, shocking Madame Red further, making Grell fall in love with him even faster, and impressing the already impressed Lau. From upstairs, Ciel smirked and I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled down at them.

"Based on these results, I have narrowed down the list of suspects to but one individual."

"Are you sure you're just a butler?" Madame Red questioned, exasperated.

Sebastian smiled regally. "You see, my lady, I am simply one hell of a butler."

Over tea and apple juice, we all discussed the supposed suspect: the Viscount of Druitt, Sir Aleistor Chamber. I mentally laughed at remembering him. In both versions, the dude was awesome comic relief and being a little hot never hurt anyone. It was revealed that he was hosting a party tonight at his place. Tonight was the only time we had a chance to investigate.

"Madame Red, this is where we stand. Can you do something about it?"

Said Madame laughed. "Of course! I'll have you know that I'm quite popular and securing invitations shall be child's play!"

"Then it's decided. We'll do whatever it takes to get into that 'secret party'," declared Ciel.

I stifled my laughter by coughing. "I hope you really mean that."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I smiled brightly as Madame Red began eyeing her nephew like a hunter about to pounce on its prey. "Oh nothing."

He sighed. "In any case, be sure not to use the Phantomhive's name. We may fail to catch them otherwise. This is our only chance."

* * *

"This is rather grand isn't it?" commented Madame Red, decked in jewels and red lace, as she looked around the crowded entrance to the Druitt residence. "I wonder if tonight really marks the last night of the Season."

"It would appear that this evening will be most delightful," Lau added, looking all spiffy in his black tux.

"Remember," came Ciel's voice as he emerged from the carriage, dressed in the famous pink dress that came associated with his name during the Jack the Ripper arc. "We aren't here to mess around. We cannot let our guard down."

"I understand!" squealed Madame Red, glomping Ciel. "Oh you look so adorable in this dress!"

"Get off!" Ciel complained, his face red with mortification. "Have you picked up Hero's habit of hugging me randomly and aggressively? And why do I have to wear this?

"Hero's got the right idea, little one. And you don't like your muslin French dress?" his aunt pouted. "But it's the latest in fashion and everything."

"_How could I like_ _this_?"

"Now, now," came Sebastian's too smexy for my shirt voice from behind. He was elegantly clad in a fine black coat He had on white gloves as he secured his glasses perched upon his nose, left side of his hair pulled behind his ear. "A lady never raises her voice."

Ciel turned to look at him with a glower. "Sebastian you bastard…" he muttered darkly.

"He's right you know. You have to follow the script!" I chided him, appearing out of the carriage behind his back. Ciel turned and stared at me in shock. I tried not giggle, but ended up anyway. I was currently dressed in a rather nice dark green coat with gold cufflinks and a crème colored ribbon tied around my neck, khaki knee-length shorts, black stockings and just below the knee dark brown laced boots. On my slicked back hair was a rather cute top hat wrapped in a dark green ribbon, which I took off to bow towards the stunned Ciel. An impressed Lau, a pleased Madame Red and an amused Sebastian observed my appearance.

"How do you do, my lady?" I asked with a teasing smile.

"Why are you dressed like _that_?" Ciel finally asked.

"Because I look too boyish," I told him, placing the hat back on my head. "So Madame Red and Sebastian agreed that it'd be better if I went in disguised as a boy. And it's totally working! That girl and her friends over there keep winking at me."

"That's because, boy or girl, you still look just as ravishing," Lau said as he went over and placed an arm over my shoulder. "And as men we should stick together like close brothers." If looks could hurt, Lau's limb would have been torn off savagely if Ciel's eye had any say.

"Ahem!" Madame Red interrupted. "Let's not dilly dally around, shall we? Now as the script says, Lau is my young lover."

Lau smiled, arm still over my shoulder. "Lover reporting for duty!"

"Ciel is playing as my niece from the countryside."

Ciel kept glaring at the go lucky Lau.

"Sebastian is my niece's tutor."

Sebastian smiled charmingly, while the dark aura around him seemed to be finding its way towards Lau.

"Hero is my niece's fiancé from America who is also being temporarily tutored by Sebastian while she, he I mean, visits England on business."

Both Ciel and I gaped.

"And Grell is my butler, per usual."

The poor Grell looked disappointed and crushed.

Lau felt his arm being removed from my shoulder by a smiling Sebastian. "As a pupil of mine, I would appreciate it if you would not corrupt my lord's purity."

I couldn't help but giggle. "You guys are sure getting into your role."

Ciel turned towards Madame Red with a furious blush. "So…why must I be Hero's fiancée?"

Madame Red laughed. "Why not? She looks so handsome as a boy that I couldn't resist! Besides, with you dressed as a girl you two look even more wonderfully adorable together!"

"_That's your reason_?"

Sebastian was adjusting his glasses and saying something like "these will trouble me until I get used to them". I chuckled as I went over and fixed it for him.

"It won't be so bad. It's only for tonight after all. Plus you still look so smexy," I informed him as I stepped back.

"Smexy?"

I grinned. "Just a term to say you still look handsome."

Before Sebastian could say anything, Madame Red spoke from behind me. "Oh Ciel! It'd be a good joke if I were kidding, but…," she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Were you to be exposed as a Phantomhive, it would disastrous for us all."

"She's right you know," I added. "And it's said that the Viscount Druitt loves women of all ages. Hopefully you won't be mauled as much if he knows I'm your fiancé. Isn't that great?"

Ciel looked startled. "_He what_?"

"Besides you seem to have gotten over the fact that your dressed as a girl," I pointed out cheerfully.

As the thought of him in a pink frilly dress in front of me finally sunk in, he blanched in embarrassment. What must she think of me, he thought miserably.

"But don't worry! You look absolutely cute! I could never be as cute even if I tried," I told him seriously.

Well that answered one question, he wretchedly thought. Sebastian chuckled, gaining Ciel's attention. "Were you not the one who said 'do whatever it takes'?"

Ciel glared at him. I grabbed Ciel's gloved hand and pulled him along. "Come one! Quit being such a spoiled sport! There's much we have to do!"

Sebastian held up a hand and led the way. "Then lets head inside, shall we…my lord and lady?" Ciel continued to glower at him but allowed himself to be pulled along.


	7. A Waltz To Remember

**Lady Keiko here...**

**Just wanted to let you all know that I'll probably update weekly on this story. I've been really enthusiastic about it and I'm surprised I've gotten so far to Chapter 7. If it ain't an original story, that almost never happens! I have to admit, that this chapter was a lot of fun to write. I think its one of my most personal favorites so far. In fact, I've been so inspired that I even drew a few pics of Hero and Ciel (yup, he's in his pink dress). So check it out on my DA. The link is posted on my bio. **

**FallenOkami: lol, yes, it most certainly is a gender bender but Hero's a lot more comfortable wearing guy clothes then girl clothes. And thanks, I wasn't sure how good I did the Undertaker scene, but I'm glad its passable. And I hope I didn't screw up the corset scene.**

**Yami Mizuna: Right back atcha!**

**Audreywashere: Don't worry that's perfectly normal. And I'm glad you like Ciel, heck, I love him too! And yes, he does blush like crazy, but don't worry he'll get used to Hero's close proximity sometime soon. Another thing, OMFG, it does sound like FWB doesn't it? LOL! I didn't think of that. Ciel was just trying to rub it in Lau's face that he got Hero and said Chinaman didn't.**

**ravenscry21: I am too! XD**

**AshesandDreams: Thanks! I'm really happy you're enjoying it!**

**Aquarius-Otter: Thank you and _Voila_! A chapter for you!**

**One more thing, because I can, I won't update the next chapter until I get fifteen reviews (cue evil laugh here). But seriously though, thank you all for reading this and enjoying it. That's a writer's main goal in life and I'm glad I'm fulfilling that so far. So remember to review and enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. Expect a(some) surprise character(s)! They're kind of crucial to the plot if you can believe it, but mainly I couldn't resist!**

* * *

7. A Waltz To Remember

Inside the ballroom, there were crowds of people finely dressed as they mingled and chatted with one another. I curiously looked around. So this is what a ball looks like. Beside me, Sebastian spoke, "First thing is first, we must locate the Viscount of Druitt."

Madame Red's eyes glittered. "I wonder if the Viscount of Druitt is a handsome fellow. If that is the case then I would be more than willing to play my part!"

Next to me on my other side, Ciel looked like he'd rather play dead. "I'm uncomfortable…it's heavy…this dress…they hurt…my feet…I want to go home," he complained.

"It's not so bad. Now toughen up and be a woman!" I told him. "At least Lizzy isn't here." Oh wait…

"Yes, that would be humiliating," Ciel agreed.

That was just when Lizzy decided to make herself known. "Kya! Your dress is so _cuuutee_!"

Ciel's eyes squinted. "That's funny, I'm even imagining the sound of her voice now…"

"I don't think that's your imagination," I informed him, looking back carefully.

"_Ooh_! That hat of yours is _so_ lovely too!"

Both Sebastian and Ciel looked back in shock.

"There are just soo many ladies in the loveliest dresses. I can't stand it!" Lizzy announced. "They are all soo cute!"

"Se-Se-Se-Sebastian!" Ciel panicked.

"Huh," I murmured. "I plum forgot that she'd be here."

"You forgot? How could you forget something so crucial?" Ciel hissed.

I shrugged. "Well I have a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Young mas—my lady, please calm down," Sebastian insisted. "Let us just go over there."

Before they could take another step, Lizzy spotted them and squealed. "Oh! That girl over there is wearing an awfully cute pink dress! "

Ciel froze, his small frame shaking in shock and embarrassment. I grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let's just move along quickly." Sebastian, Ciel and I managed to loose Lizzy as we hid behind a table with a giant cake on top. I paused, admiring such a delicious treat when Sebastian grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down.

Lizzy approached our hiding place but she stopped and looked around in confusion. "Where did she go?"

Next to me, I heard Ciel muttered to himself. "Why is Elizabeth here? I must get to Madame and the rest!"

On the other side of the room, Madame Red sat reclined on a chair, surrounded by an entourage of fawning men. "Oh hoh hoh hoh! I don't not mind the press of this crowd in the least!" Lau stood next to her, fanning her with a giant leaf.

_She's utterly engrossed in the party_, we all thought, a sweat drop forming.

"Well, looks like we're on our own," I commented.

"This is not good. I did not think your fiancée would be here," added Sebastian in thought.

"Even though I am disguised…if she were to catch a glimpse of my face…" Ciel stated nervously.

"Pffft. She'd definitely know it's you," I said, eyeing the confused Lizzy.

"If she finds out it would spell the end of our investigation!" exclaimed a distressed Ciel.

Sebastian nodded. "And everyone here would discover that the young lady is the young master."

To Ciel that seemed like a fate worse than death. I giggled softly. His face became red. "If it becomes known that the head of the Phantomhive family had the gall to dress like this, we will be shamed for eternity! I'd dare not show my face before Her Majesty ever again."

"You are overreacting," stated Sebastian calmly.

I nodded. "Yeah. She'd probably agree with me and say you're too cute!"

"I would rather die than have that happen! She must never find out!"

We cautiously went out into the crowd and proceeded to move away when Lizzy spotted us. We quickly ran, Sebastian stopping a server and telling him to offer Lizzy some lemonade. We were stopped only once when I bumped into another (rather cute btw) gentleman. He apologized profusely and I was going to tell him it was okay when Ciel grabbed my arm, glaring at the gentleman, as he led me away.

Out in the balcony, we exhaled in relief. "That was something," I said with a smile.

Ciel huffed. "Why do these things happen to me?"

"Look!" I hissed at him and Sebastian, pointing at our target. "It's the Viscount of Druitt!" The boys turned and looked at the tall blond man dressed finely talking casually to another guest.

"Oh!" exclaimed a woman nearby. "Lord Druitt looks as gorgeous as ever tonight! His hair shines like the sun!"

I tilted my head as I examined him. "You know she's right. He's actually pretty hot; better looking than the anime and manga."

Sebastian and Ciel looked at me briefly before frowning at the viscount. "Alright, let's go," Ciel commanded. As we stepped out into the open, the music began and couples began dancing, blocking our way. Ciel grimaced, "Damn. Now we'll never get close to him."

"Then there's no other choice," announced Sebastian. "We shall have to dance our way across." Oh my gosh! Ciel and Sebastian are gonna dance! Huzzah! I've been anticipating this scene like Thanksgiving dinner. Sebastian grabbed both our wrists and pulled us forward. Wait, why was he dragging me too? We three can't possibly dance together.

"You _really _expect me to dance in _public_?" exclaimed Ciel. "And with _you_?"

We were at the edge of the dance floor and Sebastian brought us together. He smiled, "Actually you'll be dancing with my lord Hero. After all, you two are betrothed."

My jaw dropped. Wait, _what_? "Um, Sebastian, I don't think our ten minute tutorial at home has prepared me sufficiently enough for this."

"Fret not, my lord. Just lead my lady across the floor as I have taught you. And my lady, just match your steps to the rhythm. The rest should take care of itself."

_OMFG. HE WAS SERIOUS!_

Sebastian gave us a little push and we both had no choice but to suck it up. I took Ciel's hand and waist and commenced the dancing like Sebastian had taught me back at Ciel's townhouse.

"I really hope I don't mess up," I mumbled nervously as we passed by dancing couples. "Is this even how we're supposed to dance this?"

"I don't know, but to think I'm dancing like a girl. I will never do this again!" Ciel declared with a blush.

I chuckled a little. "Agreed. I think I'm better at being a girl then a boy, even if I suck at being a girl."

"After this night, I shall always lead in dances," Ciel added. "And you shall dance as the girl."

"Will do. I'm not even sure if I'm doing this right. We probably look like idiots," I muttered miserably.

Contraire to my thoughts, Ciel and I looked like an adorable couple as we danced across the floor (apparently, we didn't suck). Everyone looking at us thought us a fairytale, like a prince leading his princess away to a happy ending. On the sidelines, Lizzy gazed at us in awe, her green eyes wide with wonder, secretly wishing Ciel was here (little did she know he was) to lead her away in a dance. I quickly maneuvered us away from her and closer to the other side of the ballroom. Finally when we had made it through the dancing crowd, Ciel collapsed in exhaustion.

I chuckled. "I'm amazed you can get tired so quickly over something like that, but I don't blame you. My legs are still shaky too." I held out a hand which he took as he righted himself. It was at that moment that we heard a slow series of claps. We looked to our right and found the Viscount of Druitt approaching us. Huh, I also forgot he'd be doing that. Ciel was right, I'm seriously slackin' here.

"Exquisite. Your dance is as lovely as a robin, my sweet lady," he complimented as he got closer. It was a damn shame that his good looks were wasted on him. Seriously.

"And you my lord were exceptional as well." Oh um, thanks?

I smiled, deciding to take my cue and leave. "Thank you my lord. If you would do the honor looking after my lady while I fetch her a refreshment I would be very much obliged."

He gave me a charming smile. "Of course. You would be?"

Ciel gave me a worried look but I quickly thought of a response. "I am my lady's fiancé, Captain Sanders from America." I know what you're thinking: what kind of a first name is that? But hey, this is what happens when I think of stuff off the top of my head. Weird…stuff tends to come out of my mouth. I gave him a brittle smile as Ciel mentally face palmed.

"Captain? Is that your rank?"

I laughed good-naturedly. "Oh no. It's just a name my parents chose for me. A little embarrassing I know." Okay, time to wrap this up. I turned toward Ciel. "I shall be back momentarily my lady."

With that I hurriedly left, head still reeling. Oh my gosh, I sincerely hope Ciel can pull this off (thankfully he does, at least in the anime and manga, who knows about real life?). That was so embarrassing! I didn't go very far when I bumped into another person. Ugh! Why must people be in the way? I immediately put on my apologetic face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" I exclaimed.

The figure turned around. "Well be careful next time. You almost ruined my suit. Bloody expensive don't you know?" I couldn't help but think wow. This guy was _really_ hot! He was a head taller than me and wore a white coat, white waistcoat, white pants, white stocking, and these kick ass shoes. He also had a fancy looking foil tucked away at his side. His hair was a shock of silver (dude even his lashes were silver!) as were his eyes. He had a rather hot boyish face which at the moment was munching on some delicacy. I tilted my head in thought.

His was face was familiar. Where have I seen him before?

"Why do you keep staring at me?" he asked bluntly. "Is there something wrong with you?"

Oh, was I staring at him? I smiled. "My bad. It's just that you look familiar but I can't quite place my finger on it." That was when I felt a burning sensation at my back, as if someone was drilling holes on to it. I turned slightly and found Ciel staring at me from his position over with the Viscount. He was glaring daggers at the gentleman next to me and I briefly wondered why he was so hostile toward the men in the ball. I gave him a cheerful wave and returned back to the stranger.

"Wouldn't surprise me if you knew me. I'm quite popular amongst the London scene," he bragged a little. He peered at my face closely. "I say, your face is rather girlish. I don't believe I've seen you around."

"I'm new. Just came from America to visit my adorable fiancée," I informed him.

"Certainly explains your peculiar accent. And Fiancée? You? With that face?"

I huffed. "There's nothing wrong with a girlish face."

He laughed. "Of course there is. It's most embarrassing."

"Is not. You're simply jealous because you don't have an adorable fiancée like I do. So take that and put it in your pocket."

He arched a silver brow. "Fiancée? Why would I bother with something like that?"

Was he serious? "Does the word love have no effect on you?" Not that I should be talking but my love for Nick Jonas knew no bounds (sue me, I was a fan and still am, even if the band had disbanded).

He laughed. "What a nonsensical thing to say. I simply have no time for such troublesome things."

I tsked audibly and gave him my sympathy face. "With an answer like that I can safely assume that you've yet to experience such a common emotion or you've been rejected by a girl before."

He flushed angrily. "I'd be careful before you talk so freely towards me."

Now I laughed. "Sweetie, in case the heat in the ballroom has gotten to your head, I'm American. We care very little for your social rules of convention. But if it makes you feel better, rejection has happened to everyone. So cheer up. There are plenty of other fishes in the sea."

"I'd cut you to ribbons if this crowd wasn't here."

Dude I lived for these kind of threats. I grinned. "Really? How noble. I'm quite touched, but honestly, you wouldn't even be able to land a hit on me if you tried."

He arched another brow. "Is that a challenge?"

I smirked. "Well if the shoe fits."

"You're American saying confuses me, but I get the gist of it."

"Glad it took you long enough—"

"My lord, I have been looking for you everywhere," came a familiar rich voice from behind me. I turned around and found Sebastian approaching us. "Really, you shouldn't wonder off like that. Your fiancée is most anxious for your return."

"Oh, oh, right," I laughed good-naturedly. "My bad. I got a little distracted." As the stranger in white eyed Sebastian curiously, I patted his back roughly. "Well, good luck stranger. The pathway to love is a tedious task, but rewarding in the end. That's if you don't get rejected again."

"Why you~!"

Sebastian quickly grabbed my hand and led me away before the stranger could cause a scene. I giggled behind my white gloved hand as we got farther away.

* * *

"That little girl face! How dare he insult me! Does he not know who I bloody hell am?" ranted the enraged Charles Grey, formally known as Earl Grey and secretly dubbed as Double Charles by Her Majesty, the Queen. He was her personal butler and he prided himself in the respect, fear, and awe he cause anywhere he went. But tonight…that girly boy…

"He stated quite clearly that he didn't know you, saying that your face was simply familiar," explained a calm and collected Charles Phipps, also secretly dubbed as Double Charles by Her Majesty, the Queen. He was also her personal butler and tonight the Double Charles were here on top secret business.

"But he _challenged_ me. Challenged _me_! He doubted my skills. When I see him next time I shall bring him down from his arrogant American cloud. And who would want to be his fiancée? He has such a girlish face! Utterly a disgrace."

Phipps was silent for a few minutes, enough that Grey turned towards him in question. "Well," stated Phipps stoically. "I thought he was rather pretty. He'd make a pretty girl no doubt."

Grey stared at him in horror. "_Have you gone mad_? Clearly this mingling is affecting you. Come on. Let's start our mission and get this over with. I do not want to have to face that boy. If I do he shall kiss the tip of my blade as he surrenders to me." Grey walked away. Phipps shook his head but followed his irate partner as they lost themselves in the Druitt manor.

* * *

"You really shouldn't provoke strangers," Sebastian chided as we left the white stranger behind. "It is quite improper for a gentleman."

I smiled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. He was just too cute and easy to mess with."

Sebastian sighed. "Really now. These 'girlish' tendencies of yours can be quite bothersome."

"Oh yes," I agreed, humoring him. "They can be the very devil."

Sebastian gave me a slight smile. "My lord, you are quite a tease."

"Well I do try. Where's Ciel by the way? Is he with the Viscount?"

"Yes. At the moment they're still talking—" I grabbed his sleeve and tugged at it, catching his attention as I pointed across the dance floor.

"Look! The music has stopped and Lizzy's crossing over! She'll be on Ciel any minute now!" I looked at Sebastian and found him missing from my side. Oh he was good! In a matter of seconds, Sebastian landed in front of Lizzy with a portable closet right beside him, a masquerade mask perched on his smexy face.

The crowd gaped at the spectacle. Sebastian stood up calmly with a smile. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you would all gather around, this evening's magic show will now begin."

I smiled as I got closer to the scene. Dude I freakin' loved this little part in both anime and manga. I looked over at Ceil who looked like he'd rather throttle the Viscount more than anything else. I snickered, remembering how girly he tried acted. I'll never let him forget this night (especially since I took inconspicuous pictures on my camera before we left). I settled my attention back on Sebastian as he got Lau's assistance for this act.

"A normal cabinet. Once I climb inside bind it tightly with chains. Then simply run it through with the swords," explained Sebastian, entering the cabinet. "I shall remain perfectly unharmed. This is no mere trick or illusion. Prepare for a performance of true magic." He shut the cabinet doors and Lau obediently bound the structure in chains.

He then sighed holding a sword uncertainly. "Well, here goes nothing."

And like the sleeping tiger, he awakened with a scary force and jammed the sword on top of the cabinet with a ferocity that startled everyone. Lau didn't let up as he thrashed the deadly swords into the cabinet with a viciousness that he had to let out. I was rather impressed by Lau's speed and accuracy. I secretly wondered if Sebastian was okay inside there. I knew he'd be fine, but who knows what surprises real life can bring?

When he was done, Lau smiled at the shell-shocked crowd. "Well, what do you think? Is he alive?"

The cabinet doors opened to reveal an unharmed Sebastian as he smiled to the clapping and stunned audience. Sebastian turned his head slightly at Lau.

"Payback?" he murmured.

"Hmm?" Lau said innocently. "Whatever do you mean? I was simply doing as you instrcuted."

More like entertaining Hero by hoping to skewer me, Sebastian thought as he found me in the crowd, looking as delighted as a child of five. Really now, what was he supposed to think of his little demon mate when she was off meeting with dangerous strangers one minute and acting like a little child amazed at a simple trick the next? All while looking decidedly sweet in her gentlemen clothes? He smiled to himself. How could he properly test her? And when should he break the news to her and his young master? He was aware of his master's growing sentiments for her and wondered if she in turn felt anything for either of them.

Still, the night was young and Hero had some time before he chose to claim what was rightfully his. Madame Red appeared, clapping like a pleased Queen. "Sebastian that was absolutely incredible!" she exclaimed.

"Indeed, I thought I'd killed you," Lau stated.

"It actually hurt more than expected. I didn't think you'd aim straight for my head. Anyone else would have died."

A familiar giggle had him turning towards Hero. "Great job Sebastian! That was fantastic! And Lau, I loved how you handled those swords," she complimented, elbowing him.

Lau smiled. "It pleases me that I was able to delight you my lord." He then looked at Sebastian curiously. "By the by, how did you do the trick anyway?"

Madame Red blanched in horror. "_You stabbed him that many times without knowing?_"

I giggled at the pair. Sebastian gave them a dazzling smile that secretly left me breathless. "Like I told you, there were no tricks, simply magic."

* * *

By the time I realized that that I should look for Ciel, I face palmed when I realized he was gone. Honestly, how can I keep forgetting these simple facts? I went over to a curtain I assumed the pair had gone through and quickly went inside.

"Ci—I mean, my lady?" I called loud enough to be heard. "Are you here?"

I got a little worried now. I had been hoping to spare Ciel getting tied and almost sold off. I knew Sebastian would come to the rescue, but my "must protect Ciel" radar was beeping to an all-time high. I opened random doors and peered inside curiously, hoping to find Ciel.

"My lady?" I called again. "Where are you?"

It seemed like an awfully long time. I turned a corner and found to my shock the Viscount Druitt. He seemed equally shocked to see me here.

"My lord Captain Sanders, I believe?" he inquired.

Who? Oh me! I hastily recovered and offered him a smile. "Yes. I'm afraid my darling fiancée has disappeared, no doubt in search of other amusements. She tires easily of eating and dancing you know."

"Hmm, indeed. She told me as much. She also told me a lot about you too as well, my lord," the Viscount said, a weird gleam in his eye. I sweat dropped. Come on Hero, I had nothing to worry about. He was into women, not men…I think. Maybe he sensed I was really a girl…or maybe he was secretly gay. Who knew?

"Do you happen to know where she is then?" Is he gonna spill or do I have to kick his ass the hard way?

"But of course!" the Viscount answered enthusiastically. "The poor dear is waiting for you. She was most upset that you left."

He was? Oh wait, the Viscount was bluffing, duh. It surprised me that he so readily acquiesced. Maybe he didn't want to cause a commotion if too many people snooped round in search of the missing Ciel. I followed him as he led the way.

"I'm curious to know," the Viscount went on. "How did you two meet?"

Why would he want to know that? Was this supposed to be small talk?

"Oh, uh, well, um," Think woman think! "I, uh, have a twin sister named Hero who came to visit England. She befriended my lady and introduced us when I came to visit her. After Madame Red's insistence, our families approved of each other and decided on our arranged marriage."

"You have a twin sister?" That seemed like the only part the Viscount was interested in. I gave him a wary smile.

"Yes. We look exactly alike."

"How interesting," the Viscount murmured. At last he stopped in front of a closed door. "You must introduce us the next time."

"Sure, sure," I said absently, wanting to open the door already. I didn't notice the Viscount's small smirk as he opened the door. Ciel was sleeping on a couch, his face peaceful and positively adorable.

"Ci—I mean, my lady!" I called, stepping into the room.

"It would appear she fell asleep waiting for you."

I touched Ciel's bare shoulder gingerly. I was about to wake him up when I noticed the smell. Curses! How could I be so dumb to forget? I quickly got up but stumbled slightly as the sweet aroma drugged my senses. I collapsed in front of Ciel's sleeping form, feeling my consciousness slipping away like rushing water

"What's the matter my lord? Why so sleepy? If it will help you sleep comfortably, I waited for you. Knowing you'd come after my sweet robin. Soon you shall accompany her as well, little raven."

Little raven? How is that cute at all? Still, I couldn't do jack as I felt the darkness take over. Soon I was unconscious and as helpless as Ciel. I seriously needed to pick up the slack.

* * *

_A little earlier…_

Ciel looked after my retreating back with a mixture of despair and humiliation. At least she wasn't going to witness his appalling actions as he attempted to persuade the Viscount. He reluctantly gave the man his undivided attention. He curtseyed and plastered on a smile.

"E-Evening my lord Druitt, I am most honored by your compliment," he said in a girly voice.

The Viscount went over and took his hand and kissed it. "I do hope you are enjoying the party," he said. "And I must say that little lord of yours was quite lovely."

Ciel mentally glared at him. Did he sense Hero underneath the lie? And really, he thought. What a name to make up; as if her name wasn't already abstract in justice enough. He gave him a fake smile. "Heh, yes, he is. A most wonderful fiancé," Ciel emphasized, wiping his hand secretly from Druitt's touch. Even through the glove, his skin crawled.

"Fiancé…he has quite an exquisite face, I must add. Very exotic."

Ciel briefly wondered if Hero had her information wrong and rather than women, the Viscount probably preferred men. The thought made his blood run cold.

"Y-Yes. Americans are quite interesting that way. The Spanish blood runs strongly through his family."

"Spanish hmm?"

Ciel briefly looked away and spotted Hero chatting with another gentleman. He burned holes at her back. How dare she be so at ease when he was here suffering the attentions of a possibly murderous, perverted idiot? As if sensing his gaze, Hero turned around and met his gaze. She simply smiled and waved at him, as if to say "good luck" and turned back to her conversation with the stranger in white. If looks could murder, that fellow in white would have been buried six feet under. They seemed so at ease together and it had taken him quite some time to get used to the idea of Hero sleeping on his bed. Why couldn't she understand what "DO NOT GAIN UNWANTED ATTENTIONS?" meant? The thought of other men talking to her, so much as looking at her, made his blood boil.

"Miss Robin?"

Ciel snapped his attention back to the Viscount. Focus on the mission. He forced a smile. "Ah, yes, my lord. I've been wanting to speak with you all evening."

"Oh?"

"I'm bored to death of dancing and eating," Ciel said. He didn't notice the slight curl of the Viscount's smile.

"What a spoiled princess you are, little robin," stated the Viscount. He came closer and placed his hand on Ciel's waist. "Looking for something more, entertaining?" His fingers crawled slowly down and Ciel felt himself grow goose bumps.

Endure it, he told himself desperately. Ciel you can do this. How he wished he didn't have to do this, but better him then have Hero dress up and gain the Viscount's unwanted attentions. Honestly, what would have become of Hero had she not stumbled upon Sebastian and himself? He had no choice now. After all those horrible…horrible lessons, you can handle it, he told himself.

He faced the Viscount. "You know of other amusements? I'd be most interested."

That was when the Viscount grabbed Ciel's chin, tilting his face upwards so it faced his. I say man! That face is too close! "Of course. I'd be happy to show you my little robin, my sweet little thing."

Ciel exploded inside. _When this is all over I swear I'm going to kill this bastard_, Ciel silently raged. His eyes shifted toward where he'd last seen Hero and he became a little miffed to see her still talking to the stranger in white. He caught Sebastian's attention and his eye said it all. Sebastian nodded and proceeded to separate Hero from the stranger.

He turned back to the Viscount and focused. "Oh really? Like what?" I have to find out his secret before this dance is over, he added. It was either that or risk Elizabeth (who was standing across the dance floor) discovering his identity or have some other stranger's eyes on Hero. Didn't she know what _his pawn_ meant? And if they found out her identity his would most likely follow soon after. His eye shifted across the floor and he was startled to find Elizabeth staring at him. What? She sees me, he worried.

"You want to know?"

Hurry up man! "Yes, I'm simply dying to, my lord." If Elizabeth comes this way, I'm doomed, Ciel thought.

"You might be young yet," the Viscount commented. "And what would your fiancé think?"

Hurry! "Now don't tease me my lord, I'm a lady not a little girl. And my fiancé always lets me have my way. He is most anxious for my happiness." Hurry! It was then that he noticed the music end. The couples on the dance floor slowly dispersed and Elizabeth, much to his horror, was making her way towards him.

"My, my, you are indeed a spoiled little princess, my sweet robin. But what has you so distracted?"

"Uh," Ciel panicked. "It's nothing, my lord." She was almost upon them! This is it, he thought in a daze. My life is over. What would Hero and Her Majesty think of him when his cover became blown? He braced himself for the worse when Sebastian, quite literally out of nowhere, appeared in the center of the dance floor, blocking Elizabeth's way towards Ciel. Sebastian?

He stood up gracefully and smiled at the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you would all gather around, this evening's magic show will now begin."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide with wonder and curiosity. Sebastian turned towards an unsuspecting Lau. "Pardon me, sir, but would mind assisting me?"

"Assist you? Certainly," he said, putting down the giant leaf and walking over.

Beside him, the Viscount placed a hand on his chin in thought. "I don't recall scheduling any parlor tricks this evening," he said in confusion.

Ciel's face scrunched itself in determination. Now's my chance, he thought. He faced the Viscount and tried copying Hero's way of pleading for something. "My lord, I've seen more than enough tricks," he said in as girly and sweet a voice as he could muster. "May we go now, please?"

The Viscount posed dramatically. "Yes, anything for you my sweet."

Ciel felt like getting exorcised after this. He was absolutely appalled by his own actions.

"Alright Robin, right this way," the Viscount revealed a curtain wall which he held back, allowing Ciel to glimpse at the darkness inside. He clenched his fist, but entered nevertheless. He followed the Viscount who began chatting again. Ciel tried ignoring him until Hero's fake name came up.

"Captain…what an unusual name," he commented.

"Y-Yes, I believe his parents were most enthused about justice and all that." Ugh, why was he making small talk? And why was he mentioning Hero? "Why do you ask my lord?"

"Curiosity. There's something I find interesting in the boy." Ciel blanched. Was Hero wrong? Was the Viscount interested in boys after all? "It's a pity that he's a boy. No doubt he'd have made a pretty girl."

Ciel didn't know whether to be relieved the Viscount was into women after all or angry that he was even picturing Hero in her natural form. "A pity indeed," he contributed. "He is very pretty after all." Ceil couldn't believe he had admitted that. His face turned red. Thank goodness Hero wasn't listening to this. She was safe and sound in the ballroom with Sebastian. He'd make sure no harm came to her. Ciel suddenly remembered something. Something was off about Sebastian these days. Lately he's been rather enjoying Hero's company. Looking all the more less…demon-like, if that's a way to describe it. He briefly wondered if maybe Sebastian was getting attached to Hero as well.

He mentally cursed. Great. First Lau and now Sebastian? Competition is quite bothersome. And even worse was that Hero thought him adorable. That seemed to be the only thing she thought of him.

The thought depressed Ciel a bit until he heard the ballroom cheer loudly. "The guests seem to be having fun in the hall," he commented out of curiosity. What were they doing, he wondered.

The Viscount merely smiled. "You will have much more fun at the splendid place we are going," he said as he opened a door and allowed Ciel to go inside. When Ciel did he noticed that something was off about the room. What is that smell? It's awfully sweet yet suffocating.

"Splendid pla—" Ciel trailed off as his vision started to blur and his body weakened. He backed up against the door, teeth clenched as he slid down. Damn that bastard, he thought sleepily. Soon he was an unconscious heap at the foot of the door. The Viscount turned around and smiled.

"Yes, a splendid place indeed…my little robin."

* * *

_In the Phantomhive Manor, Ciel stopped outside a pair of double doors. He'd successfully managed to escape Madame Red's relentless onslaught of lessons for the moment. He exhaled, looking at the practice room door silently. He knew Hero had been taken here by Sebastian earlier. Apparently she too had 'lessons' of some sort._

_ "This is a lot harder then it seems," he heard her say._

_ "Yes, but it is to be expected. Now move like so."_

_ "Like this?"_

_ "Yes that's it. You're quite a natural."_

_ She scoffed. "Right. Well what's next?"_

_ Ciel pressed his ear to the door. "Here. Now keep it steady—"_

_ "Argh! It got into my eye! It stings! I thought you said you wouldn't move it!"  
"I didn't. You unintentionally moved it," Sebastian sighed. "Here let me see. It's not so bad."_

_ "It stings!"_

_ "Just open your eye." Nothing. Then, "There that should do it."_

_ She sighed, and then her voice came out all shaky. "W-Wait, what are you doing?"_

_ "I'm merely cleaning it up."_

_ "By licking it?" Ciel flushed and grabbed the knob, his fingers tense. What was Sebastian doing in there?_

_ "It only makes sense to. Now once more."_

_ "Again? But we already did it two times!"_

_ "And it shall be thrice. Now from the start."_

_ Ciel couldn't take it anymore. He burst into the room. "Hero!" he called. He stopped short, blinking in surprise. Hero stood in front of Sebastian, her arms before her as if holding onto an invisible person. Her hair was slightly damp, but that could be from the glass of what looked like lemonade perched on top of her head._

_ "W-What is going on?" Ciel asked, confused._

_ "Hello Ciel," she greeted. "Sebastian's trying to teach me how to properly dance. One of his 'strict lessons' includes placing a glass of water on my head so my footing can become even. Except we had lemonade so we used that instead. And I suck so bad the lemonade fell…and well, thank goodness Sebastian caught it in time."_

_ "…?"_

_ "Young master," Sebastian said, eyeing him. "Shouldn't you be with Madame Red? I believe your next important lesson is about to begin. Perhaps I should assist you?"_

_ "And what lesson is that?" Hero asked curiously. _

_Sebastian chuckled darkly. Madame Red appeared behind Ciel then. "Ciel darling! It's time for the corset! No woman worth her salt should be without a wasp waist!"_

_ Ciel blanched in horror. It all passed by in a blur until the only thing he could feel was pain. It hurt like the very devil, ironic because the devil was the one causing him such harm. _

"_Se-Sebastian," he gasped. _

"_Now please place your hands on the wall and relax your muscles a bit further," Sebastian instructed calmly._

"_I…can't take it anymore…no it hurts!" he insisted, beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face as he panted._

"_Do bear with it a little longer sir. You will find your body becoming accustomed to it soon."_

_Ciel panted and huffed. "Ah—coming…THEY'RE COMING OUT! MY GUTS ARE ON THE VERGE OF COMING OUT OF MY BODY, I SAY!" _

_Sebastian tightened the strings. "No lady has yet had her innards squeezed out by a corset."_

_The door to the room opened and Hero walked in. She stopped upon seeing them both and blushed. Blush? Why was she blushing? "Oops! So sorry to have interrupted. Please, continue." The innuendo was unmistakable. Ciel flushed in humiliation._

"_Hero wai—!" The air was stolen from his lungs and Ciel chocked. He heard Sebastian chuckle as he tightened the strings to the corset even further. He panted heavily as he fisted his hands._

_Hero blushed even further and smiled nervously. "Uh, when your done Sebastian, I was wondering if you could help me put on my clothes. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to wear them."_

"—_!" Before Ciel could protest about Sebastian having to dress Hero, said demon butler tightened the corset to a degree Ciel was sure was inhumanely possible. He expected to see his guts soon. Sebastian on the other hand merely chuckled darkly as he innocently smiled at Hero._

"_Very well. I shall be over there to assist you momentarily."_

_After Hero left, Ciel managed to find some air and shouted as loud as he could. "Sebastian you bastard—!"_

It was then that Ciel woke up with a sudden jolt. His eyes snapped open as his breath shook. He then sighed in relief. Just a dream. And what a horrible one at that. He'd have to remember to payback Sebastian for insinuating things. Hero could have gotten the wrong message.

He tried moving his arms, but noticed that they had been tied tightly with some sort of restraint. Not only that but he seemed to be blindfolded. He sighed in irritation. First the corset, now these new restraints; wonderful. Where was he anyhow? Ciel moved his head and heard faint murmuring of people conversing.

"Quiet please, everyone…," Ciel's eyes widened beneath the blindfold. That's the Viscount's voice! The voices soon died down. "We have two featured items for today. First, I present to you a particular rare and exotic item that has just recently come in."

Item? What is he talking about?

"He'd make quite a lovely decoration as you showed him off to your guests. You can also choose to keep him as a pet. He has such a lovely face and such wonderful soft skin that I highly recommend you do as such, but if not, I'm sure his organs would sell at quite a pretty price as well."

Ciel silently gasped. An underground auction? That man…so this is what he does. He's been selling off the organs of the murdered prostitutes here. Ciel briefly wondered who the Viscount was showing off. He'd have to call for Sebastian immediately.

The Viscount continued. "He's quite a rare gift, recently imported from America and has quite the exotic look. Add to his feminine lovely face and well-connected background and his value goes up."

Ciel pondered in thought. America…? "Here. I'll show you." He heard the rustle of fabric as the poor victim was revealed. People gaped and ahed, whispering amongst themselves as they viewed the victim. "Now then, the bidding starts at 1000 pounds."

"Are you _serious_? You put me in a human trafficking auction? Lame dude. Even the movie Taken was better than this"

Ciel sat speechless, absolutely stunned. _Hero was here_?

* * *

I kept hearing voices as I drifted through sleep. When I finally opened my eyes groggily it was dark. I felt a little disoriented at first, but soon the fog in my head began clearing. It was then that I noticed that my arms were tied together. I shifted a little and smiled when I noted that the ropes were rather weakly tied (at least for me; the ones that Vanel used were much stronger). Before I could break them lose, I heard a familiar voice.

"He's quite a rare gift, recently imported from America and has quite the exotic look. Add to his feminine lovely face and well-connected background and his value goes up." Oh! It was the Viscount of Druitt! But…was he talking about me? "Here. I'll show you."

I heard a heavy rustle of fabric as I felt the light hit me. Someone grabbed at the back of my head and I realized that a blindfold had been placed over my eyes. It was swiftly removed and I blinked several times until I found myself in a large cage, staring at a crowd of finely dressed people wearing masquerade masks. My jaw dropped. _That motherfucker_!

"Now then, the bidding starts at 1000 pounds."

I glared at the Viscount. "Are you _serious_? You put me in a human trafficking auction? Lame dude. Even the movie Taken was better than this"

"Now hush little raven," he said as he continued getting bids. I gritted my teeth in anger. Ugh! I was so out of here. I was about to snap the ropes apart when I looked left and gasped again. There was another cage beside me covered by a heavy black cloth. Ciel? Oh my gosh Ciel!

"Ci—I mean, my lady!" I cried. "Are you in there?"

"He—Captain? What are you doing here?" came Ciel's voice from inside.

"You see ladies and gentlemen," said the Viscount as he walked in between our cages. "I also forgot to mention that our lovely prince here is betrothed to the beautiful little female item next to him. Doesn't the heart-warming thought of him in love amp up the value? Maybe you could even get them in pairs, the prince and princess, if you so desired."

"8,000!"

"9,500!"

"10,000!"

The numbers went high as everyone tried getting in on this piece of action. I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry my lady. I'll get us out!"

Ciel sounded distressed. "Don't do anything stupid! I command you!"

"Chill. I got this."

The Viscount chuckled. "Now aren't they adorable?"

I ignored him as I concentrated like crazy and pulled my arms apart, snapping the ropes as if they were twigs. The Viscount gaped, looking alarmed. I grabbed the cage bars above me and lifted myself from the ground and swung my foot. My boot collided with the caged door with a force that left it gaping wide open. The crowd gasped in horror and I somersaulted my way out. I got on shaky legs, but strode confidently over towards Ciel's cage.

"Somebody!" shouted the panicking Viscount. I ignored him again and pulled the cloth away. I kicked open the cage door and got Ciel out.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ciel demanded in a worried tone.

"Saving us," I stated simply as I took off his blindfold and started to untie him. I didn't get far because I quickly sensed some men approach us from behind, probably intending to grab us and stuff us back in the cages. I whirled around in the next second and punched the closest guy square in the solar plexus. I moved to his side as he fell forward and landed a high kick in the throat on the next attacker. The womenfolk shrieked as the occupants in the room scattered. I sensed someone from behind and ducked, swiping my leg in a 180 degree arc in the process. The enemy fell and as I got up I felt a hand on my shoulder. Reacting on instinct I grabbed the arm and flung the attacker over my shoulder and thrashed him onto the floor.

I turned my head and saw the Viscount looking awed at me. If I'm not mistaken he actually had hearts in his eyes. Oh my gosh, _was_ he gay?

"What an enchanting little raven! Were you female, you'd be a hypnotic Boudicca. So strong, so fearless, so bewitching, so—!" Before he knew it, I punched him in the face. He landed out cold on the floor and I harrumphed, dusting my hands. That'll teach the mofo to kidnap Ciel and me. I turned around and dutifully rejoined Ciel's side. He was staring at me with his mouth open.

I snapped the ropes binding him and grabbed his hand as we ran toward the door. "Didn't I tell you I could fight?"

"…I…wasn't expecting all that!"

I giggled as I threw the door open. We dashed into the hall and kept running. I huffed. "Do you think the Yard is on their way? I told Sebastian to call them as I went looking for you."

Ciel panted. "Then they should be here by now." We heard a commotion behind us which signaled the Yard discovering the occupants inside the room. Ciel started to slow down, but I grabbed his wrist and kept going.

"Come on! Do you think Sir Randall will recognize you if he saw you like this? I mean, what would the rest of the boys in the Yard say—!" Before I could even finish that last sentence, Ciel ran ahead and started dragging _me _instead. Wow, he was pretty fast when he wanted to be. I giggled again. "Wow, you're too cute," I blurted.

Ciel looked back and flushed as we rounded a corner. "Will you stop saying that? I'm not a doll."

"But how could I not? Lizzy was so right by the way. You're too effin' cute for your own good," I added. I heard Ciel sigh in resignation and I couldn't help but grin. Finally Ciel stopped moving for reals this time. He collapsed on the floor as he panted heavily.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Was it his asthma acting up? I panicked. What if he had an asthma attack? I didn't have an inhaler at all and that's usually what Steven's little sister used. "Ciel are you okay?"

"…This dress…it's…really heavy…and…my feet really…hurt," Ciel said between breaths as he slowly regained his composure. Was that all? And here I thought it was something serious. I began laughing and Ciel flushed again. "What's so funny?"

My laughter subsided and I smiled. "Oh nothing. Why don't I give you a piggyback ride? It'll be much faster that way."

Ciel blinked in confusion. "A what?"

"A piggyback ride. I bend down so you can climb aboard my back then I carry you," I explained. Ciel looked at me as if I had grown two heads. I turned around and crouched down. I looked over my shoulder at him and grinned slyly. "You're not scared are you?"

Ciel flushed again. Boy was I making him red today, I mused in curiosity. "But it sounds most inappropriate. And strange."

"You wanna keep walking in those shoes?" Ciel was silent for a minute before he finally relented with much reluctance. I told him to hold onto my shoulders and wrap his legs around my waist. I secured my hands successfully under his legs despite the fabric of his dress (lol, his dress).

"You shall never speak of this to anyone!" he demanded in embarrassment. I smiled as I got up, using my legs to support his weight before I took off. Surprisingly, Ciel wasn't that heavy. Most of the weight was from the dress and I kind of felt sorry for him now. Most boys would die of shame having to dress up as a girl. As we rounded corners and passed through hallways, I was starting to wonder if we were lost.

"Do you think we're lost?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Most probably. I wasn't really paying attention when I was following the Viscount…," he went silent. I wondered what was wrong and when I was about to ask him he spoke. "Um, nice punch," he murmured under his breath, referring to punching the lights out of the Viscount earlier.

I smiled. "Thanks. He deserved it."

Right about then, just as we were about to turn another corner, we collided into a wall of flesh, tumbling down on top the poor person.

Ciel cursed under his breath. "Who on earth…!"

I blinked and look at the face under me and gaped. The person also gaped, but more in shocked anger. "You!" We both said simultaneously, getting up and backing away. It was the stranger in white!

"Of all the people to run into," I said to the heavens. "I didn't expect you'd be here."

The stranger huffed angrily in indignation. "You're one to talk. How dare you run me over!"

"Me? How come you were in the way?" I asked, a little offended. I felt a hand grab hold of my sleeve and looked to find Ciel trying to hide his face.

"Let's go!" he hissed. I looked at the pissed off stranger and shrugged.

"Okay."

"Not so fast!" said the stranger as he took out his foil and so swift I didn't see it coming, pointed it at my nose. He smirked. "I told you I'd cut you to ribbons if we were out of sight."

I looked back at Ciel. "Do you, by any chance, know who this cute loon is?"

"Cute?" Ciel repeated, jealousy and anger whirling.

"Cute?" echoed the stranger, looking at me as I'd gone insane.

"Please excuse him, my lord," said someone from behind. He was all decked in white and had silver grey-ish hair with grey eyes. Two noticeable facts were his tall height and the tiny mole on the left side of his face. He looked pretty stoic as he approached us, "I'm afraid he's been feeling pretty irritable tonight. This is Earl Grey. Please pardon his rudeness."

"Phipps!"

My eyes widened and I almost swooned. I should have known that this was Charles Grey! Snap! Ciel tugged at my sleeve again, impatient to leave. I nodded in understanding. "S'okay. Be see'n you guys around." Charles didn't waste time in attacking me. I managed to dodge just in time. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Dude!"

"I told you you'd pay," he said calmly.

"For hurting your pride? Now that's petty," I told him. "And there's a little lady present." Ciel gave me a look.

"Then make sure you don't get humiliated," he said, attacking again.

Behind him, Phipps sighed. "If you insist upon this, I give you two minutes. No more."

"More than enough time," Charles boasted with a smirk. Uh, hello, don't I get a say in this? I dodged his next attack and ducked in time for the next one. This went on for some time. All I did was avoid his hits and I rather got the impression that he was impressed that I was able to keep up. Ciel was getting impatient. He held a hand over his contracted eye, looking like he'd love to push Charles into a lake.

"I want to end this now," he said at last. "We need to get going. And don't get hurt. I'm only allowing this because you-know-who isn't here and I'm in a dress. "

I smiled at his demanding tone. "Well, if you insist..._my lady_."

As Charles feigned a direction and flicked his wrist to send his foil in a sharp upright direction, I performed a split, something he wasn't expecting at all, dodging his attack. I feigned going left, allowing him to follow suit. The momentum had his body's weight to the left. I took the opportunity and made a quick right, twirling and landing a swift kick right where it hurt the most. No, not _there_, but rather in his solar plexus. The impact was rather forceful and for a moment I was afraid I had used my scary strength, but luckily, Charles just winced and went down on his knees, trying to regain the air that had gotten beaten out of his lungs.

I quickly grabbed Ciel's hand and ran. Yeah, it was a little cowardly, but I'd hate to face Charles after that little stunt. I remembered reading somewhere that this boy was rather scary when really pissed.

* * *

"Well, I'm glad that's over," stated Phipps stoically. "Now let's go."

"…!"

Phipps sighed. "Still can't breathe?"

Charles soon regained his breath and started coughing. He glared daggers at the direction girly boy went. "…if I…find him…," he gasped as he got up, clutching his foil. "I won't…go easy on him!"

Phipps stared at the direction Grey's girly boy left. He tilted his head in thought. "I say, I know you'll think me crazy but…didn't this girly boy of yours seem a little too female?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, his voice sounded a little more feminine then before. I get the impression that he is actually a she in disguise."

Grey turned around sharply. "_What_?"

"It's just an impression," Phipps explained calmly. "But that girl in pink that was with 'him' looked an awful lot like Phantomhive."

"Phantomhive? You mean, _Earl Phantomhive_? What the bloody hell would he be doing here?"

Phipps shrugged in response. "But I heard rumors he had an American guest with him. The Queen was most intrigued when she heard."

Grey stood silent staring at him with wide eyes. At last he shook his head and started walking away. "I suddenly feel like drinking tea and sitting down. Let's just finish our job. As soon as we get back, I'm investigating this! No one makes a fool out of Charles Grey and gets away with it!"

* * *

"It's official…we're lost," I said in despair as we stopped walking after escaping the Double Charles. OMFG! I still can't believe I just them! But wait, were they even supposed to be here? The anime or manga certainly hadn't said anything. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked around. "What is up with the Viscount's house! Why is it so huge!"

Ciel sighed, moving his hair out of his eyes. "Bugger" he said remembering that his contracted eye was exposed and anyone passing could have had a look. "My eye is uncovered."

I looked at him in thought before I snapped my fingers. "Got it." I undid his left pigtail and used a part of it as a curtain, letting it fall over Ciel's left eye while bring the rest over to the pigtail and wrapping it around like a scrunchy, securing a stray pin so it would hold. Looks I've been hanging around Amanda a little too much. I grabbed a stray ribbon from my own outfit as I tied it around his hair to make it look much more presentable. "There! I think this'll do for now. Wow don't you look even cuter!

Ciel sighed again. It would appear that his masculinity was non existent.

And because he was just too cute (I know, I know, you guys probably heard this for like the thousandth time), I decided to give him a peck on the cheek this time instead a hug (boy was probably exhausted). But it was at that exact opportune moment that Ciel decided to turn his head and well, lo and behold, our lips met.

We both froze in shock, looking at one another, not moving an inch, lips still connected as we stared into each other's wide eyes.

* * *

**AN: LOL. I love how Sebastian enjoys insinuating things and makes Ciel all uncomfortable. And I really enjoyed making Hero punch the lights out of the Viscount. But most of all, xD Ciel x Hero moment! I couldn't resist! And did you guys like the surprise character? I'm sorry, I had just had to do it. Grey is like my third favorite character! So tell me whatcha think and review!**


	8. Meet Your Maker Mister Red

**Lady Keiko here...**

**Voila! Another chapter is here. I'm really on a roll with these aren't I? And if you guys didn't know, I posted a manual guide and guess who the lucky unit is? Also, this time for reals I posted up the pics from the last chapter and this chapter. So check them out. Link is in the bio. Thanks everyone for all your support and reviews! Feedback is a good way hone one's writing craft.**

**And because I gotta...**

**CherryBerry58: Thanks!**

**pammazola: Thanks! I'm glad all my hard work is paying off. And you'll just have to read to find out :3**

**Yami Mizuna: Thanks!**

**PhantomGirl17: A chapter for you!**

**ravenscry21: Lol. You gotta love accidental kisses.**

**crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1: LOL! That little nursery rhyme was too funny! And thanks! We'll just see what Sebastian does.**

**Zora and Phoenix: Thanks!**

**Audreywashere: Lol. I'm glad it made you laugh. It kind of did the same to me while I was writing it. And yes, they kissed. Mwahaha!**

**AshesandDreams: I like Grey too. Like you've no idea! He's so kick ass and kind of devious. I also enjoyed Hero punching the Viscount. And you should totally see what happens when she meets him again. Too funny for words. And I know! Ciel x Hero moment! I live for those cuz its so cute!**

**Fallen Okami: Thanks! And lol on Ciero and Sebero. Its better then what I got.**

**aandm20: Thanks dudette! You rock too!**

**AngelSayori: Thanks and I know right? I read so many fics where the girls always disguise as girls. I just had to make her dress as a boy and I don't think Hero minded. She wasn't the one wearing a corset after all. And its funny cause I have a feeling Hero watches a lot of CSI, along with Bones and the Mentalist too. And I'm so effin happy that I didn't fail on the corset scene. I wasn't sure how you people would take it, but I'm super glad its funny. Also, Grey showing up is kind of important, but rest assured, I will continue on the mangaverse though it would have been interesting doing the anime. Still the murder mystery calls to me and Ciel and Sebastian in circus? No way I'm passin' that up!**

**FoxyAlterEgos: Thanks and the story _is_ a retelling sort of (I have a reason for my sort of). And ta-da! Chapter for you!**

**Anaday: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! And without another moment's delay, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (T.T)**

* * *

8. Meet Your Maker Mister Red

Well…I certainly wasn't expecting that. As soon as we hastily parted, my face became redder then a boiled lobster. Ciel turned around quickly so I didn't see his reaction. My heart was beating a mile a minute as I tried to desperately calm down. But one thought kept running around wildly in my mind: _I JUST KISSED CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!_

It was screaming and wouldn't shut up. Argh, I clutched my head in agony as the thought wouldn't go away. At home, it was well known that I couldn't stand watching kissing scenes in movies or dramas. It just got so awkward that I had to look away or fidget in my seat. Maybe this habit of mine could have been influenced by the fact that I had never had a boyfriend before and that me and romance were like character foils. Amanda was the one with the relationships. She'd usually rambled on about her love life while I nodded and absently wondered what I would be eating for dinner.

Not to mention that I'd never been kissed before. OMFG, I'm _so _pathetic! But really, who'd want to date, let alone kiss, a tomboy who only thought about mysterious and food? Seriously? Then the thought _really _hit me. Oh my gosh, Ciel was my first kiss! So what if it was just an accidental meeting of the lips? It's still a kiss according to Amanda. I calmed down and turned around, wondering if I was making this out to be a bigger then it already was.

To my surprise, Ciel's face was equally red, but he looked calm and composed. What did that mean? Why was his face red? Did he think it was no big deal? But this was the _Victorian _era for Pete's sake! Weren't people scandalized over such a thing? I sighed. I needed to focus. I offered him a small smile.

"Oops! You silly little duck, you moved," I said laughing nervously. "Ah well…um," Think of something! Quick! "So…don't you think you should summon Sebastian to get us out of here?"

"No need. I am already here."

_OMFG_ I almost died! Ciel and I froze as we turned around to find Sebastian's handsome form standing in the middle of the hallway. He looked at us with an unreadable expression. Did he see? Did he see us accidentally kiss? How utterly embarrassing is that!

"Sebastian," Ciel said in surprise. "Were you here the whole time?"

Sebastian smiled innocently. "Of course. I was actually following you two since you've escaped the Viscount's."

Ciel's mouth gaped open. "You mean you could have—"

"Saved us from getting lost?" I finished. My eyes widened. "What the heck dude! I could have been skewered alive by Grey!"

"I think you did well enough, but I admit I should have made myself known earlier to prevent unnecessary confrontations."

Was it me or did the atmosphere around us get chillier? And somewhat darker? Sebastian approached us. He arched a brow at our disheveled appearance, but smirked. Wait, smirked? What could that mean?

Ciel cleared his throat and spoke steadily. "Anyways, it is done. The case of Jack the Ripper is closed. But it was all over too soon."

I nodded, regaining some of my cool composure. "Yup. The Viscounts now in the hands of the Yard."

Sebastian tilted his head. "I arrived after you two stormed out but out of curiosity, they didn't happen to catch a glimpse of the young master dressed as he is?"

Ciel flushed angrily. "Of course not!"

"We fled as soon as we heard them," I added. By now, our faces returned to normal. At least I hoped mine was. I wondered if Lau and Madame Red were back in the ballroom or if they left home. "Shouldn't we get going?"

"Of course. Lau and Madame Red have decided to wait for us at the townhouse. The ballroom is in a state of confusion since the Yard arrived."

Ciel nodded. "Very well, let's go." What he didn't expect was for Sebastian to suddenly carry him. I was expecting that of course, but not when Sebastian did the same to me. How was he even able to do it? How is it possible to carry two people? I gaped but held onto Sebastian, whose smirk only widened slightly. Oh my flipping gosh _what_ could that smirk mean? Why did I worry that Sebastian saw Ciel and I kiss? Why was I making such a big deal out of the accidental kiss anyhow? And why was my face heating up again at the thought? Just _what _is wrong with me?

"Now then, let us be off."

And like some weird fairytale, Sebastian was on the roof of the Druitt manor. The moon was high in the sky and I fervently prayed we wouldn't fall. This scene was kind of cool in the manga, but in real life, it was scary. And like some sort of ninja, Sebastian lept on different roofs across London. Ordinarily this would have been an epic ninja moment, but I just _really _wish we didn't fall. Over Sebastian's head, Ciel's gaze met mine and we both blushed before looking away again.

I was gonna have to get over this. It wasn't that big a deal. I mean, Ciel looked pretty calm about it. Maybe he didn't care. The thought had me feeling a little depressed though, for reasons that escaped me. Like my dad would say, things happen and that's just a part of growing up. I shouldn't worry. As detective extraordinaire, it was only natural that I take this as a learning experience. And besides, other girls have had worse first kisses. At least mine was with Ciel, as strange as the thought sounded, seeing as Ciel was fictional. Was he fictional? No, I was in the actual Black Butler world and it was all real (as strange as the concept sounded). The bruises I've gotten so far testified that.

…Oh! I started giggling, making Ciel and Sebastian look at me briefly, as a thought sunk in. This situation reminded me of Katy Perry's I Kissed A Girl except Ciel was actually a boy, but hey, details, details.

* * *

By the time we made it back to Ciel's Townhouse, I was in better spirits. Ciel also seemed like he was back to normal. I suspected Sebastian, on the other hand, had an inkling of what had happened earlier. Lau and Madame Red were there and Ciel quickly broke the news that the case of Jack the Ripper was solved.

Madame Red seemed glad. "Oh really? Well what a relief."

"Now London can return to normal," Lau added.

I smiled, but said nothing. I glanced at Madame Red and knew that I had to do something soon. After a few minutes to discuss what had happened tonight, everyone retired for the night. Lau started to leave and Madame Red lingered, talking to her nephew before she headed home as well.

After that, both Ciel and I didn't waste time as we quickly changed out of our outfits. After freeing my boobs from the binding I was supposed to wear (I didn't see the point since I'm practically flat-chested), I got ready for bed. A knock came at my door and I was surprised to find that it was Madame Red.

"Good evening dear, I hope you don't mind me intruding,"

"Oh not all," I insisted, rather happy to see her. "Come in. Did you need something?"

Madame Red entered and gingerly sat on my bed. "Well, it just wouldn't leave me alone. So I thought I would ask. What happened when you and Ciel disappeared? You two were gone for quite a while. Luckily no one noticed."

"Oh, sure. Ciel and I just got captured by the Viscount, but it's okay now. The Yard has him."

"Well, I'm glad as well. Hmpf! To think he'd try to sell off my adorable nephew!"

I cocked my head as I looked at her. Maybe now I could… "You really love Ciel, don't you?"

Madame Red seemed surprised by this. "Well of course! He's my sister's son. And my darling nephew. I wouldn't want anything to happen to him. Over the years now, he's become like a son to me. "

I smiled genuinely at her. "That's good to hear. He's been through a lot," I said solemnly. "You'd protect him no matter what would you?"

She smiled. "That goes without saying. I just want him to be happy. And fraternizing with the underworld is a very dangerous thing."

I sighed in understanding. "Very."

Madame Red tilted her head to the side. "Out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

She blinked in surprise. "Sixteen? Really now?"

I grinned. "I know, looks can be deceiving. It's all the Hispanic blood's doing."

Madame Red smiled. "It certainly is. You should be married right now, at the very least betrothed."

I sat down next to her. "That's a little too much. Where I come from I'm still considered young."

The lady in red scoffed. "Nonsense! Even Americans have the good sense of marriage instilled in their daughters from an early age."

I knew from the manga that Madame Red herself had been a lot older before she had settled down. "How old were you when you got married?"

She blinked before she gave me a rueful smile. "Alright you caught me, but that's because I couldn't seem to find the right man."

"But did you?"

Her eyes clouded. "No. I settled down with a nice enough man, but not the one I loved."

I looked down at my hands. Man this was awkward. I'd heard her story and immediately loved her like the aunt I never had. Seriously, Amanda said she'd have confronted her sister and got some sort of agreement rather than live Madame Red's tragedy. She said one had to fight for one's love. It wouldn't always be handed down on a silver platter. Nor was it easy to find it in the first place. Her words had always struck me. Of course it was too late for Madame Red. Way too late, I thought as I recalled her accident.

"Well," I said. "It must suck a lot. Things not going the way you'd had once dreamed it would." I told her as I twisted the button on my gown. "But even if they didn't, you're still here. And that must count for something. If there's one thing the nuns taught me is that we're all here for a reason."

"A reason?"

"Yeah," I said getting up and pacing. "Like I was meant to go to London to end up here and help Ciel. Though I'm still working on that bit of logic. And maybe you're here because maybe you were meant to have looked after _his _son, right? Sadly Ciel's mother is gone so in the end, you're entrusted with the boy. Something both Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive consider their treasure," I looked up. "Does that make sense?"

Madame Red blinked before she smiled. "Well what logic. I suppose it makes sense in a way." She sighed, but looked cheerful. "Oh look at me bore you with my silly problems! Enough about me! Tell me about you now!"

I frowned. "Me? What about me?"

She grinned. "Any boy that's caught your interest back home? Maybe here in London?"

I thought really hard of the boys back home, but the only one I truly loved was my dog Noodle and I don't think he counts. As for London…I blushed. I shook my head in a negative. Even though the kiss with Ciel happened, I wasn't sure where I stood exactly in regards to him, romance wise. Besides, wouldn't that make me like some cougar or something? Why was I even thinking this? Seriously? "No I don't think so," I answered with a smile.

"Oh?" said Madame Red in a smirk. She faked pouted. "That's too bad. But I have to ask, what do you think of my Ciel?"

I blushed again. "Oh well, what's not to think of him? He's just the darnest thing," I said evasively.

Madame Red eyed me knowingly, but let it slip. I thought I had escaped that inquisition when she bluntly said, "I was only wondering because it seemed like he's attracted to you."

I spluttered, face turning beat red. "W-What do you mean? Oh Madame Red! You're such a kidder!" I said, laughing nervously. This was going to make it awkward sleeping with Ciel! Was she trying to ruin a peaceful night's sleep? That devious glint in her eye had me looking for a possible escape route.

"I wonder why you evade the question. You can't possibly be so pure in the mind, can you?"

Pfft. As if. I know the mechanics of being in a relationship (not that I've ever been in one), but anything that has to do with feelings just gives me goose bumps. I can understand, sort of, for other people, but for myself the concept was purely novel. "To tell you the truth," I told her honestly, wondering if what she said was true. There was no possible way Ciel liked me. We only just met and I wasn't even remotely girly looking like Lizzy. Oh Lizzy! She was his fiancée so he must love her right? I didn't remember the sentiment returned in either manga or anime, but I knew he cared about her a lot. "I've never really had to deal with this kind of stuff. Romantic stuff, I mean."

She blinked. "You mean you've never fallen in love?"

"Well…yeah, pretty much."

"You poor thing! If that's your case, it'll be harder for you to realize those feelings. And you'll be easy prey to rouges."

"How do you know if you've fallen in love?" I asked her. Maybe I should have read one of Amanda's _Cosmo Girl _or _Seventeen _magazine so I could have been better prepared for this, but my aspiring career as detective extraordinaire had been my only love. Everything else had seemed superfluous to me. I scratched my head. I really failed as a girl.

"Hmm, why don't I tell you that another time? It'd be good of you to let things flow naturally," she advised. "You'll know it when you feel it." She stood and stretched a little. "Well I'd better collect Grell and go home. Goodness what a night it has been."

I snapped back to the reality at hand. "Oh okay. No problem. I should too," I told her as I walked toward the door.

"Wait, don't you sleep here?"

I froze. Oh _snap_! Almost caught. I turned around and smiled brightly. "Oh you're right! Silly me I must be so tired I can't think straight."

Madame Red smiled. "It's been a long night for all of us. I'll see you tomorrow, Hero." She opened the door and we were both surprised to find Sebastian standing there, looking as if he was about to knock on the door. For some reason I found myself blushing. Had he been there the whole time? Listening to the conversation?

"Oh Sebastian!" Madame Red exclaimed in surprise. "Evening. I was just about to head out."

He smiled politely. "Very good, madam. I came here to escort you to your carriage. Grell is outside waiting."

"Right then," she turned towards me and smiled. "Good bye, Hero!"

I waved as she left with Sebastian. I threw myself on the bed. _Whoa _that was close. If I hadn't been careful Madame Red could have discovered that I slept with Ciel and even though I loved it when he blushed and got all embarrassed, I didn't want to ruin his reputation, or his saintliness in front his aunt, not that she'd mind much I think. My dad wouldn't have found the situation awkward, not if he thought of Ciel as some cute little kid (which he was), though if it had been Sebastian on the other hand, he'd have definitely objected.

Still, it was about time I went to sleep so I got up and opened the door, surprised to find Sebastian there about to knock on my door for the second time.

"Oh Sebastian," I said. "That was fast. What are you doing?"

"About to escort you to the young master's room."

"Okay," I walked beside him in a companionable silence, my thoughts wondering how I was going to save Madame Red from her horrible fate tomorrow night. Really, I love Yana Taboso, but there was no way I was going to sit back and watch Grell kill Madame Red. Of course, talking to her might help a little, though not much if Grell says something to persuade her to kill again. I sighed, knowing something would have to be done about Grell, but since the boy would no doubt obsess over Sebastian he'll become at least decent, if not great comic relief in the future. I looked up at Sebastian who was staring ahead with an unreadable expression.

"Sebastian," I said, capturing his attention. "Can I ask you something?" He casually nodded. "I need you to do something, especially for tomorrow night."

"And what would that be?"

I smiled. "I need you to keep on looking effortlessly smexy. Don't ask why, just trust me. Lives are at stake," I told him seriously.

"…smexy?"

"As in sexy."

Sebastian was highly amused at the unusual request. But if it would please her, then he'd comply. He gave her a smirk. "You find me appealing?"

"Of course. One would have to be blind not to," I told him. "Even my friend Amanda is in love with you and that's saying something because she's seen a lot of pretty faces around. But I guess that's just a part of being a demon," I skipped ahead, sensing we were close to Ciel's room. I turned around and smiled at him. "So be sure to do so, especially tomorrow."

As Sebastian finally bid his young master and demon mate goodnight, he knew the time to act would be soon. Judging from what he had heard through the door as Madame Red and Hero talked earlier and the accidental kiss, his little demon mate was starting to develop some sort of affectionate attachment to his young master. He didn't know whether to feel jealous or amused at the turn in this situation, but one thing was clear. He'd have to make them aware of what Hero was and _soon_.

* * *

JACK THE RIPPER APPEARS ONCE MORE!

THE VICTIM IS ANNIE CHAPMAN

ANOTHER PROSITITUTE IS KILLED AGAIN!

Ciel slammed the newspaper down in anger. "How could this be? The Viscount didn't go anywhere last night!"

"He was apprehended by the Yard," Sebastian confirmed as he stood to Ciel's right. I sat across the two, sipping my tea (with sugar and milk of course) silently. I had been hoping that maybe Madame Red would have taken the night off, but well, I guess not, glancing at the mildly meek Grell. Talking alone wasn't going to be enough.

Lau and Madame Red were present this afternoon, enjoying their tea until Ciel had snapped. Lau looked up. "If it becomes seemingly impossible for our lone suspect to have committed murder, then it does beg the question of a possible copycat…or even of there being multiple culprits from the very start."

Madame Red looked up from her newspaper. "In other words, we were off the mark in suspecting the Viscount?"

"Absolutely," I told them. "The Viscount seems like the type who wouldn't want to get his fancy clothes dirty. It's most likely he'd send out someone else to do the dirty work."

Ciel sighed at my logic. "We're back to square one. I'll narrow down the suspect list. Sebastian," he said, turning toward his butler. "The list."

"Yes sir," Sebastian responded dutifully as he exited the room.

I quickly stood up and followed him out. "Sebastian," I said, "Wait up!"

He paused and I rushed forward, grabbing his gloved hand as I put space between us and Ciel's study, containing the vivacious Madame Red and the she-male Cindi-Grella. When I thought we were away from any prying ears, I slowed down and let go.

"Is something the matter?" he asked curiously.

"I was wondering if you could deliver this letter," I said, taking out a letter I had written as I was changing that morning. I figured Madame Red had given the go ahead and let Grell kill Annie.

Sebastian took it and read the name in front. "It's addressed to Mary Ann Kelly. Do you know her?"

"Not really. I've heard _of _her, but I've never really met her. She lives in Whitechapel."

"I see," he said noncommittally, tucking the letter into his jacket, probably already suspecting what this was about. "I shall deliver it at the earliest opportunity."

I smiled and turned to leave when Sebastian called my name. I looked back expectantly and saw him contemplate something for a quick minute before sighing and shaking his head. He smiled at me. "Never mind."

* * *

As it turned out, Ciel and I were invited to stay at Madame Red's place later that night. And because she was so insistent and Ciel's supposedly favorite aunt, he acquiesced with a sigh.

So that night, as rain started to descend upon the Burnett townhouse, Ciel sighed once more as he leaned back in the chair of the parlor room. Sebastian was to his side, going over the suspect's list. A warm fire was roaring comfortably as Ciel glanced at the notes in his hands. "The population in London alone is 4.5 billion and that swells further during the Season. By simply relaxing the conditions, the number of suspects increases," he stated in frustration.

The door to the room opened and in walked Madame Red. Behind her I entered the room as well, decked in a white, puffy long-sleeved, button-up nightgown designed by the lovely Miss Nina Hopkins. Over that, I also had on a night robe tied loosely around my waist.

"Sup," I greeted.

"Still at it?" Madame Red observed.

"Madame Red? Hero? I thought you two were asleep," Ciel stated.

"Puh-lease," I said, waving my hand at him in dismissal. "As if I'd sleep when you're over here with Sebastian working so hard."

"That's right!" agreed Madame Red. "And all work and no play makes Ciel a dull boy." I snickered at Ciel's face. Now where did he hear that before? "What say you take a break for a round of _this_?" She held up a chess board.

Ciel looked at it, his expression oddly reminiscent. "The chess set, eh? That takes me back."

"Doesn't it? I got it out of the storeroom because Ciel and Hero were coming. Now break time, break time!" Madame Red insisted as she shoved Ciel's papers to the floor in a rather cheerful manner. I giggled and settled in a chair between them. "Grell, see to the tea!"

Grell later appeared carrying the tea. "As it is evening, I have prepared an herbal tea of rosehips."

I sighed at my teacup. No sugar or milk. It is clear that there is a huge difference between Sebastian's abilities as a butler and Grell's. Madame Red roared at the poor Grell, ranting at his horrible tea-making skills. She sighed and glanced at the focused Sebastian as he dutifully wrote down something on the papers in front of him.

"By contrast, your butler is really rather competent, or should I say a hard worker?"

"Not particularly, certainly not to that extent," Ciel commented absently. "If Sebastian were that able, you may as well leave the investigation of the Ripper to him." He twirled a knight piece between his fingers. "He is both my 'might' and my 'hands and feet'. Sebastian is but a chessman." Bad ass photo op! "And only I, the horseman, can move the horse. If I could defeat my opponent with an automaton chess piece, the achievement could not be considered my own."

Wow, this kid sure knew how to analyze. Course I already knew Ciel was this manipulative with his "chess pieces" which is why he's so good at what he does. Ciel took one of Madame Red's pieces and she spouted.

Ciel continued with a smug expression. "I always give the order and without that, he's been disciplined not to move so much as a muscle. The only difference between Sebastian and 'this' knight is that he can move to any square in one fell swoop."

I glanced over at Sebastian and smiled before returning back to the game. Madame Red gaped when Ciel took a few pieces when he wasn't supposed to but he succinctly explained that in reality there was no situation where one can win by following the rules. It didn't take long before Madame Red was easily defeated. "Lost again," she muttered.

"It's okay," I told her. "He's unstoppable when it comes to chess."

"Indeed," she said. "Then what is Hero, Ciel? I remember you mentioning that she was also 'your pawn'. Tell me, what chess piece is she?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, Ciel, what am I?"

Ciel glanced at me with an unreadable expression. I had rather hoped he would say the rook because it's my favorite chess piece, but imagine my surprise when he smirked and looked at Madame Red. "It should be obvious. Hero is my Queen. Her knowledge is most beneficial to me and as I'm recently discovering, so is her strength and determination. When I'm momentarily vulnerable, Hero will support and defend me. Though I would appreciate it more if she'd listen to me, I suppose she does as she pleases for my sake, quite like a Queen should," he said, picking up his Queen chess piece before kissing it, smirking as he glanced at me.

Madame Red and I looked at each other, stunned by his confession as well as his actions. Sebastian looked over his shoulder, his expression indifferent, but beneath the surface, a jumble of emotions ranging from amusement to jealousy rumbled underneath. I blushed and laughed nervously. "Scary how chess can portray real life, huh?"

Madame Red leaned back and chuckled. "I'll say." Then her face sobered. "You really have grown, Ciel. Surely there could have been another way for you to live without becoming the underworld's watchdog. I'm sure my sister…your mother…wouldn't have wanted you to live this way. Despite that you've returned to the underworld, is it because you wish to avenge my murdered sister and her husband?"

Ciel stilled. He slowly lifted his gaze to his aunt. I stayed silent, playing the ends of my sash.

"Nobody wants that for you, Ciel—"

"I have never once thought to avenge my parents or any sort of thing. Were I to avenge them, the dead would still not come back to life. Calling it 'vengeance' or a 'battle of revenge' is just glossing over the truth. Such utterances amount to nothing more than the selfishness of the survivors, after all. I did not return to the Phantomhive for the sake of the previous head. I returned for myself. All I want is give those who betrayed and defiled the Phantomhive name the same humiliation and pain that I suffered."

He then set chess piece down. "Checkmate."

"Gosh! That makes forty six loses in a row for me," Madame Reed sheepishly admitted with a heavy sigh. "You've always been good at this kind of thing and I've been losing to you since way back then." She chuckled. "I still remember the day you were born as if it were yesterday. I'd just started out as a nurse…and I didn't know what to do during the delivery."

"I bet Ciel as a baby was the most adorable thing," I told them, remembering how Ciel looked in the manga. Major _aw_! Ciel flushed and Madame Red chuckled.

"Indeed. As a newborn he was very tiny and precious and I felt I had to protect him," she got up then and stroked his hair. "Though in the end I couldn't bear any children of my own, to me you're like my real son and as a mother to her son, I want you to wash your hands of the underworld."

I looked at the scene with mixed feelings. I knew that Madame Red was only saying this so she wouldn't have to hurt Ciel if he did discover that Jack the Ripper was her and Grell. And on the other hand, Madame Red sincerely didn't want Ciel to have to suffer this dark destiny that Vincent had suffered before. Man this was like watching a mild version of a Spanish soap opera (yeah I watch those, don't judge me).

Ciel removed Madame Red's hand calmly. "I'm here now because I wished for it. I made the choice. So…I have no regrets and I do not wish to depend on anyone."

Ciel got up and gave his aunt a peck on the cheek. "Now if you'll excuse me, its been fun Madame."

"I won't lose next time," Madame Red declared ruefully.

Ciel smirked. "Good night." He looked at me then. "Hero?"

I waved him off. "In a minute," I told him. He nodded before leaving just as Grell appeared with more tea. Madame Red sighed.

"Why must that small child shoulder something so heartbreaking and painful?" she murmured with hands crossed under her chin.

Sebastian spoke from where he was. "My master always carries out his word…even if the path he must walk as a result is long, dark, and cold…"

"Sebastian's right," I told them. "Ciel's made his choice and there's no budging him from it. All we can do now is support him and keep him safe."

Madame Red chuckled. "How like a Queen you are, hmm?"

I blushed and stood up. "_Madame Red_! We all know what he said was just a _joke_!" I coughed, looking away from them. I took out my handkerchief from my robe's pocket and handed it to her. "Here. You can keep this Madame. Anyways I should head to bed too. Laters."

Sebastian and Madame Red watched the girl rush out the room. The Madame smiled as she eyed the handkerchief in slight puzzlement. "What a dense girl. I'm sure she'll realize it as time goes by." Sebastian said nothing. Madame Red looked over at him and smirked. "Of course she'll also realize that Ciel isn't her only suitor."

He stiffened, slowly putting the papers down and glancing at the smirking Madame. He gave her his most innocent evil smile. "Why whatever could you mean my lady?"

"Don't play dumb with me Sebastian. I may have my own affairs to look after, but I'm a woman and I notice these things. Don't act like I didn't see her give you a peck on the cheek yesterday afternoon."

He merely arched a brow. She sighed sheepishly. "Well, Hero's inexperience in these matters will certainly become entertaining. She may not look it, but she's got a soft heart. An easy prey to certain predators," that gleam in her eye directed at Sebastian didn't go unnoticed by him. "But her devotion to Ciel will make things harder, won't it Sebastian?"

Sebastian sighed with deep patience, but gave Madame Red a small sinful smile. "Yes of course."

Madame Red laughed again. "Ah well, I look forward to seeing the outcome to this battle of courtship. I'm sure you know Ciel won't lose or give her up easily." Sebastian was already well aware of that fact and was merely wondering when he'd break the news to Hero and the young master. After that could he make his advances and then the scales would obviously tip over in his favor.

Madame Red looked at him like she knew what he was thinking, but became serious. "Another thing, I know I shouldn't ask this of you when we barely know each other, but please don't ever leave Ciel's side…so he doesn't stray off his path and wander alone. I know Hero will be there for him, but those two will both need looking after."

Sebastian smirked before kneeling down on one knee and placing a hand over his heart. "Yes I shall stand by him and Miss Hero both." With that, Sebastian got up and left the room. Madame Red sighed and took the handkerchief Hero had given her earlier. What a peculiar child indeed. That was when she unfolded the piece of cloth and sat stunned. Grell walked further into the room and stood next to his mistress.

"Madame?" The deadly serious look in her eye was revealed as lightning cracked through the dark raining sky. Grell's eyes widened. "Madame…"

* * *

I sighed and shook my head. I just had to get lost again. Even though Madame Red's house wasn't as big as Ciel's, I _still _managed to get lost. Where was Ciel's room again? I feared I wasn't ever going to find it when I heard foot falls behind me. I turned around and grinned. "Sebastian!"

He smiled. "Lost are we?"

I huffed, lifting the stray curl on my forehead before it landed back in its usual place. "Yup, you caught me. Do you know where Ciel's room is?" He opened the door that was right next to me. I face palmed. "Don't laugh," I told him as I entered indignantly. Sebastian merely chuckled inwardly.

Ciel was lying on his head, obviously waiting for me. "Took you long enough," he muttered in a bored tone.

I stuck my tongue out. "Excuse me little boy blue. Some of us actually have a social life."

Ciel laid on the nest of pillows as I got on. He looked at Sebastian then. "Well? How about it?"

Sebastian looked down at his notes. "No matter how many times I simulate the events, only the Viscount could have been involved in the string of murders."

Ciel sat up and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "So we have to alter our search conditions? The Viscount couldn't have been involved in yesterday's killing!"

"Nope," I agreed, stretching on the bed.

"Yes true. It would have been impossible for any persons who were at the Viscounts residence." Sebastian added as he glanced at his notes.

I rolled over and looked at them. "You know its possible that the killer might have an accomplice…a really not human accomplice."

The room was silent as Ciel's eye widened in realization. He then looked at Sebastian with an accusing stare. "Sebastian…," Sebastian merely smiled that evil smug smile. "You don't mean…"

Those sinful lips smiled further. "I have told you many times that I do not lie. I your 'chessman' am your 'might' and your 'hands and feet'. You alone will decide…you yourself will choose…and for that, I shall become your 'might'. You said as much 'that day.' I am merely a butler, I will not cross that line."

"Eloquently put," I commented, resting my head on my palm. Sebastian looked at me with a smug smirk as he kneeled down. He was really in his zone tonight.

"I only faithfully execute what the master orders, and answer what the master asks of me."

"So it was impossible for a person who was there…," Ciel said.

"Yes exactly,"

Ciel clenched his teeth. "You bastard…"

Sebastian chuckled as he got up and tossed his notes in the air. "By your order, I your 'chessman' shall become your 'sword'." Ciel took off the bandage patch over his right eye, revealing the Faustus contract. Sebastian placed a hand over his heart. "Now then, let us move to checkmate…master."

I sighed. "I sincerely hope this ends well."

* * *

_At the end of the nineteenth century, as the social season was coming to a close…there occurred a serial murder case that shook Great Britain to its core. The victims were all prostitutes. Every one of them was discovered chopped into pieces, their wombs stolen right out of their bodies. Because of the hideous state in which the victims were found, the killer became known as…_

_Jack the Ripper (and it was __way __better than the Leather Apron)._

I shuddered violently as I felt the chill of the cold night seep in even further into my skin despite the woolen clothes I had on. "_OH MY GOSH, THIS IS SUICIDAL!" _I said as my teeth started chattering. Ciel stood next to me and he looked at me with concern.

"It isn't that cold," he said.

I gave him the death glare. "To a native British person maybe, but I'll have you know that I've never suffered a winter below 60 degrees before! This type of temperature is enough to kill me." I huffed into my frozen fingers which by the way were encased in my black leather gloves. I was currently garbed into some of Ciel and Sebastian's clothes. My Sherlock hat was perched on my head and I breathed through a scarf Sebastian had owned.

"Well you could have stayed home," Ciel reminded her.

"And miss this? I didn't suffer time travel and culture shock to miss out on this. Besides, I have my own mission to accomplish tonight."

Ciel and Sebastian merely arched a brow before continuing to wait. Ciel looked at Sebastian. "You're certain he'll make an appearance if we keep watch here?"

"Positive," I answered for Sebastian. "_OMFG_! I can't stand this!" I said in frustration. I threw myself against Sebastian and shivered, hoping his body heat would warm me up. Ciel scowled at Sebastian and Sebastian just smiled innocently as he put an arm around me.

He chuckled. "Yes. That is the only entrance and this is the only path that leads to it."

"And your certain that this Mary Kelly is next and that she lives over there?" he asked, peering round the corner to glance at the door and lit window.

"Yes, Ciel. I know what I'm talking about," I said through Sebastian's cloak. "Don't be doubtin' ma knowledge."

Ciel sighed. "I was only making sure. In addition to the murdered prostitutes missing their 'internal organs', they also had something in common. But what makes killing them a necessity for him? Moreover I—"

"Cat!" I exclaimed as I glomped a startled Ciel. "She was glaring at me, about to attack I just know it!" Ciel looked over at Sebastian who was petting a stray tabby cat.

"_Were you two even listening to me?_" Ciel demanded, a little peeved at being ignored in favor of a cat. But then he noticed that Hero was all over him rather than Sebastian. In the end, he didn't mind the cat very much.

"Ah, excuse me," Sebastian said. "I could not resist. And the cat was merely giving you a friendly glance Hero."

"_Friendly_? She _hissed _at me!" The cat herself was snickering. It was safe to say that she was definitely hissing at Hero, wanting Sebastian's attention all to herself. Hero glared at the smug cat.

Ciel shook his head. "Anyways, we're not keeping it, Sebastian. Put it back."

Sebastian sighed and reluctantly let the cat go. "Ha!" I said to her as she sniffed and walked away with her tail in the air. I know, I'm pretty petty but cats just have a thing against me. Ciel allowed me to cling to him. His thoughts looked like they were going back to what happened after he realized that our killer had an accomplice and not just a human accomplice. He had been pretty upset, but Sebastian hadn't lie.

"Indeed, you were telling the truth. However…" Ciel had held the reports up angrily. "The inquiry was all but a farce!"

"I was simply following your orders," Sebastian had stated simply.

Ciel had angrily thrown the pillow at his butler, which he expertly missed. "My, my, are you taking your anger out on me? It would seem Miss Hero's bad habits are rubbing off on you."

I sat up at that point. "Hey! I only did that once and Ciel deserved it for the catty remark."

Sebastian chuckled as he bent to pick up the fallen pillow. "Young master, I thought you kept me by your side knowing full well what I am like."

"Shut up! I am well aware!"

"Temper, temper," I had reminded him. Sebastian smiled innocently.

Ciel ran a hand through his hair again. He looked at Sebastian who returned the pillow back on the bed. "Is he…the same as you?"

"Hmm, no, he's not. I daresay someone like him being in the human world is unusual in and of itself, but—"

"He is neither human or a devil?" answered Ciel. "Then what is he?"

I had whistled nonchalantly as Sebastian smirked. "He is—"

"_WHAT_?" Interrupted an outraged voice, breaking me from my thoughts and doing the same to Ciel. He and I looked at each other before we faced Kelly's place.

"Wha—But no one entered the room!" Ciel exclaimed. He was about to rush forward when I grabbed his arm. "Hero? What?"

"Someone's coming out," I told him. And at just that moment, a figure exited the room.

"Indeed, our Jack the Ripper," said Sebastian from behind us. "Or should I say…Grell Sutcliff."

Grell Sutcliff looked at us with startled eyes. His face was clean of blood and from behind I could see behind him, the floor was also blood-free. I exhaled in relief. So Mary Kelly did listen to my letter. I just couldn't allow another person to be murdered, not for the sake of proving a point.

"So Grell, whatcha doin' here? At a prostitutes home?" I asked him. "I didn't think that you were that kind of man."

The sky above rumbled and before we knew it the rain began to fall. Grell fumbled for excuses and Sebastian gave him a knowing look. "Never mind how you got here. The more important question is how you managed to enter that room at the end of this blind alley and evade us? We have been keeping an eye on this sole path here all night."

"You might as well confess," I told him. "We know Mary Kelly was next on the to-be killed list and weren't you peeved when she wasn't here at home?"

"So enough of this farce, Mister Grell," said Sebastian. "No…even 'Grell Sutcliff' is just an assumed identity, so what say you cease your silly act…Mister 'Grell'? This is my first time meeting 'someone of your ilk' in the human world. You did a superb job of acting _like one of them_."

Grell looked at the ground, letting the rain hit him. It was then that he looked up with a crazed look on his face as he smiled, revealing sharp teeth and a strange sheen on his eyes. "Tee-hee! Is that so?" came a much more feminine sounding voice. "You two certainly hit the nail on the head, didn't you?" he said as he fixed his appearance by letting his hair loose, taking off his butler glasses, combing out the dull color to his blood red locks. "I _am_ an actress after all and a first-rate one at that." He put on his fake eyelashes. "But neither are you 'Sebastian', yes?"

"The young master gave me that name," answered Sebastian. "So yes, I am 'Sebastian'…_for_ _now_."

I stood staring at the grim reaper with wide eyes. Oh my goodness, it was actually Grell…the _real_ Grell, staring right at us with all his she-male glory. Mixed feelings came at me, all ranging from awe to amusement to slight anger to kind of annoying.

"Oh my, his faithful dog, are you? That type of stud makes me weak in the knees, he does!" Okay, that part was funny. It's decided then. After this particular battle, Grell will be major comic relief. "Now then, once again Sebastian—no, Sebby-darling! I am the butler of the Burnett house, Grell Sutcliff, at your service!"

I mentally clapped at his introduction. It was very well done, but I stood on guard, knowing Grell to be a rather wild card. Grell held a hand up to his lips and blew a kiss towards Sebastian. "My dearest butler fellow, I am in your hands!"

Sebastian visually froze and goose bumps arose from the air kiss when it had touched him before bouncing away. I mentally giggled. Was it possible that maybe Sebastian was homophobic? That would be _too _funny.

"Ooh!" exclaimed Grell happily. "I finally get to show you my true colors! It was utterly mortifying to be seen in front of a stud such as yourself without any make-up. My hair color was dreadfully dull, too, just like Little Miss Hero's."

I touched my damp black hair rather depressingly and looked at Grell's magnificent color that shined despite the onset of heavy rain. "Don't rub it in, jerk."

He only giggled like a school girl. "Little old me has never run into a devil posing as a butler before so at first I was just shocked as shocked can be," he claimed.

"Allow me to echo those sentiments, exactly. I too have been living for quite some time, but I have never heard of 'someone of your ilk' being a butler…one who is supposed to stand neutral between god and humans…a grim reaper?"

I clapped for reals this time. Everyone looked at me. "What? It was a very well said explanation. Very dramatic too. Had the audience on pins and needles."

Grell chuckled. "Queer isn't she? I just don't see why you're always fawning over her Sebby-darling. Especially when's she's just a plain stupid human."

Never mind the plain stupid human part, but queer? _Really_? _I'm_ queer? Have you seen—wait, did Grell just say Sebastian fawned over me? Ciel and I both looked rather shocked at this. We glanced at said butler who merely narrowed his eyes at the grim reaper. Well there went some timing. It would seem he'd have to tell the young master and Hero sooner rather then later. "Let's move this conversation right along," he said, smiling innocently at Ciel and I. "We can discuss this later."

"And it will be discussed," Ciel stated, his eyes set in determination. I scratched my head. Seriously, what was going on? Sebastian looked back at the grim reaper with renewed dislike.

"Why did you, a 'god' of sorts become a butler?"

"Don't be such a stuffed shirt, sweetie. But if you insist…I suppose you could say that I fell head over heels for a woman." Ciel's eyes were expressionless and I glanced at him nervously. So in the end, this confrontation had to happen. Can't say I blamed Yana Toboso, but man were dramatic climaxes really nerve wrecking. "And that woman is—"

"Whether you hear him out or not," interrupted a _very _familiar sultry voice. Slowly, but surely came Madame Red's shapely figure as she exited Mary Kelly's place. "I think you already know, Sebastian…isn't that right Hero?"

Ciel looked at me in question. Damn, I was gonna get hell for this later. I looked at her sadly. "Well, I'm glad you caught the hints. I was just hoping you'd turn over a new leaf."

Madame Red chuckled in amusement. "Silly girl. Things aren't so simple. Your intentions were pure hearted but foolish."

"Madame," Ciel murmured.

Madame Red looked at us calmly. "I miscalculated. I never imagined that you'd be able to see through Grell's disguise."

I said nothing, knowing it was Ciel's turn to have his say. He exhaled as he looked his aunt. "Madame you were, of course, on our initial list of suspects…but your alibi was flawless."

Madame Red looked mocked hurt. "How could you, Ciel? You went so far as to doubt me, your dear aunt?"

"If the possibility of Jack exists—kin or acquaintance—then it matters not," he stated indifferently. "No human on the list of suspects could have committed all the murders. Of course, that includes you, Madame. But it is a different story with a reaper as your accomplice. If he can enter Mary's room in an instant without us noticing, he would also be capable of transporting himself over the lengthy distance between West End and East End.

"And if a servant were to disappear from the party for a few minutes, no one would pay any heed, therefore, only you two could be Jack the Ripper…Madame Red and Grell Sutcliff," Ciel stated.

"And on top of that," I couldn't help but add. "All the victims murdered by Jack the Ripper also had something in common. Like, say, their names being on your list of a 'certain procedure' to be performed."

"And those patients were in order of their surgery date," Ciel continued. "The order in which the victims were killed corresponds perfectly to the order in which they underwent the knife. Only Mary Kelly was the last one and still alive. I thought you two would show up if we kept watch here."

"Good thing the note I had Sebastian send out earlier reached her and she was able to escape," I said to them. "That's one less murder to deal with."

Madame Red tsked. "So you knew all along, eh Hero? My aren't you clever. Such talent and beauty gone to waste. And you Ciel, how sad. My lovely nephew…my…elder sister's son. If you hadn't insisted on getting to the bottom of all this, we might've played chess again," she fisted her hands. "However…I WILL NOT YIELD THIS TIME!"

And then it began. The familiar whrr of a chainsaw sounded throughout the alley as Sebastian appeared in front of us and blocked the attack, holding onto the saw by its smooth metal sides. I blinked. _Oh my gosh, Grell just attacked us! _And I didn't even see it coming. It was freaking Texas Chainsaw Massacre all over again! _Hated _that movie; it just had no point. Grell backed away and landed a few feet from us.

"W-What is that?" Ciel exclaimed in shock.

"It's a chainsaw," I told him. "A gardening tool used to trim hedges and bushes and occasionally small branches from trees."

Grell looked offended. "A gardening tool? I'll have you know that this is most certainly not a gardening tool!"

"All reapers possess a tool for hunting souls. Though this is my first time seeing one that looks like that…it is known as a the 'death scythe'," Sebastian explained.

"Pfft," I retorted, waving his explanation away. "I knew that. I'm just saying that his death scythe is a chainsaw. That's what we call it in my time."

"Hmpf! Something as regular as a 'death scythe' wouldn't become me in the least! So I had mine customized to my specifications. A 'death scythe' _juuust _for me, which plays the grandest harmony with the death throes of a soul!" boasted Grell proudly. "Of course its sharpness is guaranteed."

"Can we get a move on?" I interrupted him. "Sorry to rain on your explanation, but if Ciel stays under this downfall any longer, he'll catch a cold."

Ciel looked indignant. "Me? What about you?"

I laughed evilly. "Mwuahahaha! I haven't caught a cold not once in my precious sixteen years of life, little one. I told you I'm made of sturdy stuff!"

"A-hem!" Grell interjected, ticked off for being interrupted. "You brats have no respect! And you little miss girly! You'll be dead after I have my work out with Sebby-darling!" he proclaimed in a rather provocative voice directed squarely at Sebastian. "My body's gotten all stiff 'cos I've been a good little Grell this whole time. Now I _soo _want to work up a sweat with _y-o-u_!"

"Would you mind refraining from such sickening displays? Furthermore, I am on duty at present," Sebastian stated rather bluntly. I tried coughing to cover my fit of giggles that threaten to make themselves.

"Ahh!" he squealed girlishly. "You're so stoic. I can't get enough of this side of you either, Sebastian darling!" He paused, sobering up now. He smiled. "Let me tell you something—"

"Come on Grell! As much as I wanna hear how much you love the color red, can we _please _hurry up?" I told him. "My Sherlock Holmes hat is soaked now! And the cleaning instructions clearly say dry clean only."

Grell pointed his chainsaw at me. "I will take so much pleasure in killing you!"

I patted Sebastian's arm. "That's if you can get past Sebby-darling!" I said cheerfully. Said Sebby-darling looked down at me.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Just a little. Can you blame me? I'm a total fan!" I whispered to him.

Grell got into position. "But you're right, little miss Hero! And I bet a fine stud like him will look best bathed in red! I'll cut him open deep, splatter him with all the many shades of crimson and…," he looked at Sebastian and grinned. "I'll mess you up most glamorously, Sebby-darling!"

Sebastian mentally sighed. This will be a long night, he could tell. He looked at Grell with a straight face. "A reaper is one who quietly hunts the souls of the dying. A butler is one who accompanies his master like a shadow. Your poor taste goes against the aesthetics of both…and fair raises my bile."

I let a chuckled escape and quickly coughed as Sebastian looked at me from the corner of his eye.

Grell pouted. "Boohoo! I worked hard as a butler for my master! I didn't wear any make up or dress pretty or anything when I was at work!"

"I am appalled. How can you call yourself a butler?"

The crimson she-male grim reaper flashed us a sharky leer. He struck a pose, gesturing his hand to make the devil design and moving his tongue to one side. "Even so, I am still a butler…_for death_!"

Ciel finally had enough. As he took off his medical-looking eye patch, he spoke calmly, "In the name of the Queen and mine own evil title…I command you…hunt them down!"

Sebastian smirked smexily. "Yes my lord."

"_Finally!_"

* * *

**So...? What do you guys think? Questions? Comments? Please review! **


	9. What It Means To Be A Hero

**Lady Keiko here...**

**OMFG! If you guys didn't know, Michelle Obama came to my college! It wasn't the south campus but nevertheless I did get to go and get a glimpse at her from afar (XD) as she made her speech about the importance of voting. So those of you in the United States and already registered to vote, VOTE!**

**On other news, I seriously gotta say I'm on a roll here. Chapter nine is here and I'm already working on ten! I have no life...lol, jk. Thanks for all those of you wonderful people who read and reviewed. You guys make this worth while!**

**PhantomGirl17: Thanks! I find a jealous Sebastian kind of hot too.  
**

**ravenscry21: I wouldn't worry too much about Madame Red and yes, Sebastian has his cute side and he's definitely got a battle to fight.**

**Yami Mizuna: Aw, thanks!  
**

**Aquarius-Otter: I'm really glad you're happy with the new chapters! Freakin' hard work writing all that too, if you can believe it.**

**Paxloria: Let me categorize this:  
**

**Ch. 2 - Thanks!**

**Ch. 6 - That's when things start to _really_ roll.**

**Ch. 7 - Thanks and I wouldn't worry much about Sebby-darling. Ciel had a lot on his mind at the moment and plum forgot to call his demon butler, but oh well, everything worked out for the best...right? And I effin' love Grey so I couldn't resist adding him here. I'm really glad I got their characters down and that they weren't ooc. Also, I think Grey's more bothered that the swordless boy is a girl. His mind hasn't grasp that Phantomhive could be in a dress yet.**

**Ch. 8 - _Merci! _And honey, don't even worry about it. Hero's got you covered. And I sincerely can't wait for William! Love his stoicness! And actually I've already read Cutie Bunny's _A Kiss To My Prince. _Loved how she's incorporated an Asian heroine into her story. Asians rule man! **

**AshesAndDreams: Girl, its not wrong. Enjoy it. Enjoy the moment. Heck I know _I_ did. And yes, I find it really laughable that everyone but Hero is aware of Sebastian's attention, but that shall soon be remedied. And you'll know Hero and Ciel's reaction to the truth soon enough ;D  
**

**FallenOkami: Sorry, no blood. And its strange cause for some odd reason I enjoy drawing and reading bloody scenes, but oh well. I'm sure they'll be more guts and gore ahead, definitely in the circus and titanic arc for sure.  
**

**KHRLover1997: Like I said, effin' hard work. But thanks for letting me know! I'm glad my work isn't done in vain.  
**

**crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1: I'm really starting to like your username. It's the mouthful that does the trick. And thank you! I was so hoping none of the characters would turn out to be ooc. And Romeo indeed, hold on to your tailcoat Sebby! Things are about to get bloody!  
**

**ScarletNinja1026: Thanks! I know Ciel would think of Hero as his Queen while Hero preferred the rook (it really is her favorite chess piece, no lie). If only the Spanish blood weren't so damned strong but alas, no cold for her (though that would have certianly been an interesting scene...omg, you genius person you! I think I'll probably use it in the future) but there is something interesting happening at the end of the chapter (insert evil laugh here).  
**

**TheSexyBitchesFromFiore: You do? Thank you! And you're right about the Kuroshitsuji review thing. There are some kick ass stories around here that deserve a lot more attention and I don't really know why, but oh well. I'm glad you like her personality and yes, I'm kind of jelly that she kissed Ciel. Oh why couldn't it have been me? Sigh. And I'd just like to say welcome to the Kuroshitsuji world newest member! You will be sinked even further to this strange yet alluring universe where perfect demon butlers and spoiled little earls reign supreme. Lol. Glad you like the anime.  
**

**RandomCitizen: Yes, I know :D he did respond to woman, lol! His cute moments are the best and if he didn't have them...whoa boy.  
**

**Cutie Bunny: (/O.O/) OMG its you in the virtual flesh! I read your stories and omfg I seriously can't wait for more. You rock! ^.^ Sorry about my fangirlness, but thanks! I sincerely enjoy moments between Ciel and Hero, they make me so happy! And we can't forget about Sebastian either, what would this series be without his smexiness?  
**

**Whoo! That's a wrap, btw I'm writing this as the Presidential Debate concludes itself, remember to vote you closet citizens! Thank you everyone and without further delay, let us go on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

9. What It Means To Be A Hero

Before the big battle could begin, Sebastian unbuttoned his coat and placed it over Ciel. "Please do not allow yourself to catch a chill. I will prepare some hot milk when we return to the house. And I shall sweeten it with honey or brandy or something of the sort."

"Brandy? Are you serious?" I told him incredulously.

Sebastian smiled at me. "Yes."

I looked at Ciel. "Alcohol is bad for you. So you're taking it with honey instead."

Ciel sighed but said nothing, meaning I won this round! Behind us, Grell's chainsaw whirred menacingly. "I'm not going to let you go running home just like that, you know? My little death scythe here and I are both full of sooo much pent-up energy these days 'cos our quarry has been much too easy to…" Grell jumped in the air, lifting his death scythe. "_Hunt_!

Sebastian, quick as a flash, pushed Ciel and me out of the way from the oncoming attack. The death scythe came down with a roaring noise as it brutally slaughtered the stone floor. Dude, this would be so epic if Grell wasn't trying to kill us. Thankfully Ciel and I were safe, but Grell had his eyes set on the handsome demon butler.

"You see, I prefer to do the chasing rather than be chased, Sebastian darling!" exclaimed a maniacal Grell as he came at Sebastian. "So let's have ourselves a marvelous round of tag, shall we?"

"Well isn't someone excited tonight," I muttered to myself.

Sebastian looked at Grell with contempt. "I have asked you before to refrain from uttering such vile drivel!" He quickly back flipped as Grell sliced the air he used to be in.

"Oh don't be like that! You'll get hooked on my little one once you've had a taste I'm sure!" Sebastian quickly deflected Grell's move by using a lamppost. "You may not look it, but your pretty powerful, Sebastian darling! Warms my cockles too, it does."

Sebastian mentally gagged, but kept a straight face as he resisted the death scythe's force. He heard Hero's panicked voice out of the roaring of the death machine, "Sebastian move away! Grell's death scythe will cut right through the lamppost!"

"How right you are little miss Hero!" Grell grinned. "The death scythe can cut through a gas lamp…like a twig!" Before Sebastian could move away, the death scythe had sliced through the lamp like butter and nicked Sebastian's arm. Sebastian gaped silently as reels of film spouted from the small bloody cut. Images of when he first met his master, his busy days as he instructed the servants about, meeting Hero on his master's bed, etc. _This is…!_

I looked at Sebastian's shocked face as he gripped his injured arm. It was obvious that he had just seen the cinematic records and silently wondered what it was like seeing them in real life. Don't get me wrong, I definitely don't wish to die or get cut by that crazy chainsaw. Beside me, Ciel looked a little confused, not seeing what the big deal was from a little cut.

"How was it for you, hmm? The pain you felt must have been dramatic no? The just now was a little talent we reapers have…The 'Cinematic Records'," Grell declared grandly. "Grim reapers have a list of those who are scheduled to die and judge them by playing back their memories using the 'records'." He grinned at a frowning Sebastian. "Should we allow them to live…or should we kill them?"

I rolled my eyes as Grell got more dramatic. "Uh, hello? Still raining here!" I shouted at them. By now my clothes were rather damp and I'm the type of the girl who likes to enjoy the rain from _inside_ a nice, _dry_ and cozy environment. Rainy days were to be wisely spent snuggling in bed. And Madame Red and Grell were totally ruining that!

Grell looked at me. "I swear your trying my patience. Can't you see I'm trying to have a moment here with Sebby-darling?"

"Then get with the fighting and screw explanations! Everyone knows that you people use your death scythes to sever memories and souls from the victims. And that the saying, 'my life flashes before my eyes' is literal."

Grell cocked his head. "I'm now realizing you're not normal. And I don't think it's because you're American."

I winked at him. "That's cause I'm a detective extraordinaire, Red One. And don't you forget it."

Sebastian chuckled as he returned to look at Grell. "I had presumed you were only guilty of poor taste, but…to be a peeping tom as well? You truly are the lowest of the low."

Grell grinned as he lunged toward Sebastian once again. "Non, non! That is our job, but—" The death scythe came close, but Sebastian evaded it for a quick second before Grell ended up behind him. "I admit, I am a wee bit curious about what lurks in the pasts of fine men like yourselves. _Especially when they seem to be the bad-boy type_!" Down came the sharp edge, but luckily Sebastian caught the sides and held it away from his head as Grell applied pressure. The reaper giggled. "Tee-hee, you can't make-believe like you do humans, Sebby-darling! The death scythe can slice right through memories…souls…dimensions…"

Sebastian's eyes widened at the confession. Dimensions…then that means…there was a way for Hero to return back to her time. The thought didn't please Sebastian and he looked over at Hero, wondering with apprehension if she had heard, but much to his luck, it looked like Hero and Ciel were a little preoccupied with Madame Red at the moment.

* * *

So Ciel and Madame Red were having their little talk now. I stood next to him as we faced his aunt, who by the way is my favorite female character in this entire freakin' show.

"Why?" Ciel asked as he looked at her.

"Why? What is the point in asking me now?" she mused with a curve to her red lips. "When you and I have become the 'Watchdog' and its 'Prey'. If I don't hunt the Watchdog, then I will be hunted. In which case…_there is only one way out_!" She shouted as she lunged at Ciel with a knife she had hidden. But really my fellow audience, you needn't have feared, I was all over it like a hobo on a ham sandwich, unless they're Jewish, then that'll suck for the hobo cause they'll starve (unless they're fine with the bread but that just ruins the ham sandwich, sorry totally babbling!).

Just as she extended her arm to slash at Ciel, I grabbed her wrists firmly and twirled her around so that I had her in a sort of chokehold. I applied pressure to her wrist and the knife finally fell to the floor. I pushed her away and stepped on the knife and kicked it away from us, preventing its necessity in the future. I exhaled in a relief, glad I timed everything right.

By now, Ciel was somewhat used to me fighting, but he still looked a little stunned at seeing me in action. On the other hand, Madame Red looked downright shocked at having been disarmed so quickly.

"How did you…"

I placed my hands on my hips. "I told you I was a woman of many talents. And as Ciel's pawn, you'd better watch out."

Madame Red didn't look too upset. In fact, she chuckled. "Ciel really knows how to pick 'em. First Sebastian…now you…"

"Madame," Ciel said, a little upset. "You are a physician. Why would you kill—"

"A brat like you will never understand!" she exclaimed, interrupting him, her face contorted in rage as she stared at her nephew. "Not ever!" And that was when she took out a gun.

My jaw dropped in shock_. WTF_? The anime and manga said nothing about a gun! I huffed, a little miffed. "Madame Red that's cheating!"

She smirked. "I recall someone telling me that in reality there is no situation where one can win merely by following the rules." I glanced at Ciel accusingly and he looked away guiltily. "Besides, I wish that someone like you…," she said, eyes filled with hate as she stared at Ciel. "Someone like you…_had never been born!_"

I heard the click and froze in panic. Me and staring at the end of a gun just don't mix. Ever since the mini shooting near the orphanage I had been staying at, I've desperately been struggling to get stronger so that I could overpower any armed idiot that came my way. Ciel though, didn't hesitate like I did and quickly stood in front of me, intending to take the hit.

Madame Red had every intention of pulling that trigger except…except…Ciel's wide eyes and cute face suddenly shifted and all she saw was her smiling sister. The precious darling sister she had always adored…_sister…_

Sebastian's eyes had shifted to a pinkish red and his teeth sharpened as he saw Ciel and Hero about to get shot. "_Young master! Hero!_" Then all he saw was red as he flew like a demon possessed (no pun intended) to destroy the woman in red who had dared threatened his young master and demon mate. But at the very last second…and it was _very_ last second, Ciel cried out, "_Stop! Sebastian!_"

The gun clattered to the floor as Madame Red covered her face with her gloved hands as she struggled internally. I gasped as I saw Sebastian in his half-demon and half-human form hovering above Madame Red, his hand a few inches away from her head. I felt my heart beating a mile a minute at the close call. Not only that, I was surprised to see just how scary he could be.

"Do not kill her!" Ciel ordered firmly.

Sebastian shifted back to his human form and he looked like he'd just been pawned…and still looking smexy, mind you. His right arm looked somewhat severed from the shoulder and the blood dripped freely down. Both Ciel and I looked at him with shock and worry.

"Sebastian…?" Ciel whispered.

"I know this is a stupid question," I said numbly, looking at the wound. "But are you okay?"

"Tee-hee!" Grell giggled, not too far away. "Why Sebastian-darling! You've got guts! To think you'd sacrifice an arm…just to go rescue those brats." Grell started walking toward us as he frowned. "But you are a whole different story…Madame!"

I noticed Madame Red flinch. Hmm, could it be that all those time, deep inside, Madame Red secretly feared Grell? Well, really, who wouldn't fear a gay psychotic grim reaper? Especially one wielding a chainsaw?

"You go on and kill that brat, you hear?" Grell demanded as he got closer.

Madame Red looked like she was in pain. "No…I cannot…I cannot kill this child…"

Grell looked outraged. "How can you say that now? After you've chopped up all those women? If you don't kill him, he'll kill you instead! And after _I've_ gone to all the trouble of assisting you!"

"But…," Ciel looked troubled as he watched his aunt internally struggle about doing the right thing; she looked like a poster child. "But…" I got ready, stepping closer to Madame Red as she turned around. "This child is my—!"

"_Oh no you don't_!" I cried out as I grabbed her jacket and arm and swung her away from Grell's sneak attack. She safely stumbled back with Ciel, sans red jacket, complete shock evident on her face as she realized what Grell had done and what her status as a human being would have been if I hadn't moved her out of the way. As for me, I did a split and evaded Grell's chainsaw by a fraction of a millimeter. I quickly moved away as I gauged Grell's surprised face.

He looked at me. "On my life there is definitely something odd about you!" he exclaimed, a little ticked that he hadn't killed Madame Red.

I stuck out my tongue. "Right," I said sarcastically. "And there's nothing wrong with _you_?"

"I have a license to be the beautiful way I am. You on the other hand are a stupid human."

I pointed at him. "That's _Miss_ stupid _American_ human to you, sir!" I tossed him Madame Red's jacket, which he caught with one hand. "And take this in exchange for her life. Goodness knows she's been through enough."

Grell looked annoyed. "Hmpf! As if I'd care a shred for that plain woman she's become. I'm so disappointed in you, Madame." Madame Red looked at Grell with unreadable eyes, a ticked frown marring her perfect red lips. Guess she's still pissed he tried to kill her off. And who wouldn't? "I helped you set up your alibi too. And I even broke the rules that govern us reapers, killing women on the list, all for you sake…_what a let down!_ You're just like all those other women. You definitely don't deserve to wear the color red." With that Grell expertly and sloppily put on the jacket. "I say farewell to you, Madame Red! I shall have much pleasure reaping your soul."

He started to walk away, grumbling to himself. I sighed and went over to Madame Red who leaned against the brick wall. I smiled at her. "Well, at least you're rid of him. And you can always buy another red jacket some other time."

Ciel walked over to us and he clutched his aunt's hand. His eyes were too blue as he stared at Madame Red. She smiled wrly. "I suppose I've been caught, eh? Looks like I've lost this round."

"Sebastian…what are you doing?" Ciel said, not looking away. Sebastian lifted his head in confusion as he stared at his young master. Ciel faced him. "I ordered you to 'hunt Jack the Ripper'. It's not over yet. So don't stand around twiddling your thumbs, man." Sebastian's eyes widen as he stared at the boy. Ciel looked dead serious. "Hunt down the last one."

I sighed and shook my head. I knew Ciel wouldn't take the reprieve, but whatever. As long as Madame Red was safe, my mission here was done. I looked at Sebastian and smiled. "Yeah, Sebby! You heard what Ciel said. And make it snappy! It's still raining!"

Sebastian suddenly smiled with those too perfect and sinful lips. "As you wish."

Grell giggled, his back facing us. "I was all ready to let you go 'cos I'm really not feeling it anymore, but…if you're that desperate to die, I'll do you the favor of sending the three of you…" He turned around and swung his death scythe where Sebastian used to be until he ducked. "_To heaven!"_

Sebastian backed away and spotted some wooden crates. "Heaven was it?" He picked one up with his foot. "I am not fated to go there, I fear." With that he threw the wooden crate at Grell. The grim reaper slashed it to pieces, grinning.

"Yours truly is in the foulest mood so don't expect me to go easy…?" When he turned around, Sebastian was gone. He felt a weight on his death scythe and saw that Sebastian was perched lightly on it. And smooth like poison, Sebastian swung a leg towards Grell's face, which he quickly dodged.

"Hey! You just aimed at my face, didn't you? For a lady, her face is her life! You fiend!" he retorted.

Sebastian chuckled, evilly I might add. "Oh you are quite right on that account. For I am a devil of a butler."

He actually sounded proud of that, but I didn't blame him. He was a demon, if his earlier stunt didn't already prove it, try as you might. Reform him all you want. The fact of the matter was Sebastian was a demon and there's no changing that. Grell looked a little annoyed. "Hrmf! Do you think a devil can win against a god, hm?"

"It is difficult to say. Having never fought one, I cannot be sure, but…if the young master tells me to win then win I shall. And if Miss Hero tells me to finish this quickly then so I must."

"I don't know what's happened between you and those brats, but you're awfully into them. Especially little miss Hero over there! She just riles me up!" I raised a brow. What'd I do? The chainsaw came back to life. "But even a devil such as yourself will perish if hunted with a death scythe, you know? Aren't you just quaking in your boots at the thought?"

Sebastian smirked as he placed a hand over chest. "Not at all. This body and soul…everything, down to the last hair on this head, belongs to my master now. For obeying the master's orders so long as the covenant endures…that is a butler's aesthetic. His philosophy, if you will. If he tells me not to die, I will not die. If he tells me to die, then I shall disappear."

I was expecting Grell to make his little retort next, except Sebastian continued. This time though he looked at me, beautiful smirk still in place. I flushed. Dude what was with that gaze? It could have melted my clothes right off! Ciel noticed and scowled at Sebastian.

"Of course, once it is all over…once the master has attained his goal and I devour his soul, I shall rightfully take what is mine. And not a single creature on this earth can stop me. After all, once I am free, my entire being, down to my essence, will solely belong to my little demon mate."

Ciel frowned. "Demon mate?"

"It's like a soul mate for demons. Apparently every demon has one. But the chances of finding them are slim to nonexistent," I explained. "He still hasn't found his yet.

"How do you know that?" Ciel asked.

"Sebastian told me," I said with a smile. Ciel didn't though, smile that is. Instead he narrowed his eyes at the demon butler who merely smiled innocently at them as he brought his attention to a rather jealous Grell.

"My I'm so envious right now! To think my Sebby darling will belong to another. How utterly unacceptable! And you seem rather calm about the situation considering my feelings," Grell accused. "I do rather like men who pursue their arts, but suddenly I want to stomp on that composed face of yours with my heels…_and make you lick my shoes!"_

Grell swung his death scythe and Sebastian, like the perfect butler he was, dodged it with ease. He did a back flip in the air and Grell looked up at him, grinning. "A devil…and a grim reaper," Sebastian used his foot to land a blow to Grell's head, but the she-male shifted his head, avoiding the hit. "Will we never be able to understand each other? If a reaper is one whose job it is to retrieve souls…a devil is a noxious beast who steals and devours those souls! My feelings will be never be recruited…it is almost as if we…," Grell jumped in the air and Sebastian pursued him. "were the star-crossed lovers from the tragedy Romeo and Juliet!"

I busted out laughing my ass off and pointing at the demon butler as I saw Sebastian's reaction to that bit of revelation. He visibly gathered goose bumps on his skin and clothes as he stiffened. Ciel on the other hand looked a little disturbed by the proud she-male.

Grell landed on the edge of a roof. "Oh yes. If you and I are the stars Shakespeare will surely grieve."

I giggled, no doubt that Shakespeare would be rolling in his grave. I looked up at the sky and smiled. "Look, Ciel! The rain stopped!"

"Ah, Sebastian-darling!" Grell said. I glanced at him briefly before I looked away, my shoulders shaking as I tried holding more of my laughter inside. Dude! The man sounded like he was gonna orgasm any second! "Deny thy master, and this ridiculous demon mate of yours, and refuse thy spiteful name…and cast your eyes upon me alone!" Grell flipped in the air gracefully. "Wherefore art though, Sebastian darling!"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I laughed behind my gloved hand. Ciel just grabbed my other hand and smirked at Sebastian. It would seem he was enjoying all of this at his butler's expense.

Sebastian looked at Grell before he revealed his own smirk. "From the time my master called me 'Sebastian'…," he gave Grell a high kick to the chin, which the bastard avoided. "That _word _became my _covenant and christened me anew_. I have been 'Sebastian' since that day," Sebastian landed a few feet away, not knowing just how handsome he looked. "I vowed as much to the moon, you see?"

"Swearing on the moon is an act of an insincere man. Your eyes of one who does not love—tarnished eyes. You are a devil that defiles innocent souls with your vile hands and lips. Yes, oh yes…you're giving me the chills, Sebastian darling!" exclaimed Grell as he panted. Correction: _now _Grell looked and sounded like he was going to orgasm any second. "If it's your child we're talking about, I think I'll be able to bear it!"

Is it possible to die of laughter? I'm telling you Grell's the best comic relief ever!

Sebastian's eye twitched and he looked rather uncomfortable. "Please cease your folly. I find the mere thought revolting." Not to mention it is biologically impossible, he added mentally. He glanced at Hero who was still giggling. If anyone should bear his child in future it would obviously be his demon mate. Sebastian looked at Grell. But first he'd have to get rid of this idiot.

"Such an ice king you are! A beautiful tyrant! An angelic devil—"And on and on went the strings of disturbing praises. It wasn't until Sebastian placed a foot on Grell's hands that were about to lift the death scythe that he felt the end was near. Unfortunately, Grell was still speaking. "I wish the sun would never rise. Then we could keep hunting each other for all eternity. But…" Grell's face leaned in close to Sebastian's stoic glaring one. "This is the end of our romantic adventure!"

My eyes were wide when Grell head-butted Sebastian. Uh-oh.

"Let us part with a passionate kiss…Sebby-darling!" He lifted his death scythe gleefully. "Now I bid you a thousand…no, ten thousand adieus, my sweet prince!" With that he swung and I gaped when what looked like a fountain of blood sprouted forth from Sebastian's chest.

"Now…show me a dramatic…no, a more moving picture!"

I couldn't see anything, but from my memory of the anime and manga, I knew Sebastian was recalling his last three years as a simple Phantomhive butler. Beside me Ciel looked confused.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Sebastian's just going down memory lane," I told him.

On the roof, Grell looked shocked. "Now wait a minute! Who the hell are these idiots?"

Sebastian quickly recovered, but smirked as blood trickled down his mouth. "I'm afraid you'll only find these mundane happenstances over the past year…"

"I'm not interested in ordinary folks like these. Show me something juicer! There's nothing beautiful about them in the slightest!" Grell complained.

Sebastian was behind the grim reaper in a flash. "My apologies, however…" I almost swooned. Smexy face alert! "You must pay to see the rest."

Grell clenched his teeth in irritation. He avoided Sebastian's blow and landed a few feet away. Sebastian looked down at his clothes and tsked. "Oh dear…my clothes are in tatters once more…I had hoped that mending the shoulder would help, but this tailcoat is beyond redemption."

"Is he really worrying about that?" commented Madame Red from behind us.

I giggled. "Yup. The man is nothing but 'one hell' of a butler."

Ciel shook his head and sighed.

As for Sebastian, he merely took off his tailcoat with a deadly look. His eyes shifted color and became pinkish-red, signaling his inner demon was coming out. "I did not want to use this approach but I fear I have no choice."

Grell smiled. "Tee-hee…so you've finally made up your mind to fight me seriously?" They both faced off one last time. I waited on pins and needles when they finally ran toward each other. This was it! In the next instant Grell's chainsaw sounded like it was dying. Before long, it stopped moving. Grell looked at it with confusion and tried removing the cloth that was thre, only to find it stuck within the machine. He then began to freak out. "_Eh? It stopped moving_?"

I smiled. Finally, this battle was ending!

Sebastian smirked from not too far away. He explained that if the death scythe stopped moving then it would obviously render the machine's usefulness to zilch.

"I'll get rid of this, right away!" Grell exclaimed, trying with all his might to get rid of the cloth but failing.

"That tailcoat is made from high quality wool. The frictional force of wool is significant. Once caught, removing it will be no simple matter," Sebastian explained patiently. He then sighed dramatically. "As it is supplied by the manor I had wished to avoid employing my coat at all costs, but there was simply no way around it. It was practically in rags anyway," he chuckled. "The death scythe that can cut through everything. That is, if one cane actually wield it…right?"

He approached Grell with a smug face, looking very menacingly in the moonlight. I whistled. Grell was gonna get it now. Sebastian bestowed his most evil friendly smile as he cracked his knuckles on the frightened Grell. "If we simply make this a battle of fists…I do have some confidence I can win."

"Whoo!" I cheered, fist pumping. "Go Sebastian! Give him the old one, two!"

Grell paled. "H-Hey, wa-wait…._just not the face_!"

Five minutes later, Sebastian smiled again as he wiped his forehead. Grell was beaten black and blue, his cheeks swollen and his face utterly disfigured. He mumbled something along the lines of "I won't forget this". Sebastian merely chuckled.

"Oh? I should expect no less from a reaper. A physical assault cannot kill you…," Sebastian picked up the discarded chainsaw and pointed it at Grell. "But what if I were to use this?"

Grell's eyes looked alarmed. "…!"

"Since the death scythe can make mincemeat of anything…then it follows I should be able to make mincemeat of you as well, no?" He tore off the cloth and the chainsaw geared to life.

"What are you thinking? Hold it—_GYAH_!" Sebastian stepped on Grell's head repeatedly with an innocent smile.

"I do not enjoy being stepped on, but being the one doing the stepping is another story altogether."

"_OOOOWWW! D'OWWW! OUUURRCHH_!"

"Your wails have a rather tuneful ring to them.

"_SEBAS…GYAAH_!"

"As a reward I shall send you to the next life with the help of your favorite toy."

I frowned as I stepped closer to him. "Um…Sebastian? Don't you think that you're taking this a little too far?"

"Plea—Please, Sebastian darling…stooop!"

Oh dear. He said Sebastian darling. Sebastian heard and smiled sweetly at me. "I think not." And with the look of a deranged killer, Sebastian lifted the death scythe. Grell's eyes filled with terror as he looked up at the demon butler.

"S…OOOOOPP!" he screamed.

And before I could react, before Sebastian could slice the grim reaper in half, a metal spear came out of nowhere and prevented Grell's untimely death. I stared at the metal clipper thing in confusion and then it hit me like a stray baseball. Everyone looked shocked and glanced up. Perched up above the edge of the roof, stood a very familiar figure.

"Pardon the interruption….I—"

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH IT'S WILLIAM T. SPEARS!" I suddenly squealed like the total fan girl I was, startling everyone. Amanda would have killed to be in my shoes. "NO WAY, _NO WAY_! IT'S HIM IN THE FLESH!" Now, the Undertaker was like the kick ass uncle I never had, but William T. Spears was the amazingly hot boy next door that you drool over like an all you can eat buffet. Just sayin' (that and the fact that William reminded me of Greg Holroy, my dad's effin' _hot _lawyer friend that comes down to the station every now and as Amanda knows, I am an appreciator for fine male beauty).

"Who's William?" mumbled Ciel as he wandered over to me.

"He's from the management division of the grim reaper dispatch and he's come to take Grell back," I explained in thought. I turned towards William. "Did I get that right?"

"Indeed, though as eerily as uncanny as that was. Who are you?"

I saluted him with a smile. "Hero Sanders, detective extraordinaire, at your service!"

"Hero Sanders, eh? A human," he concluded. "Although there's something odd about you…"

"Will! William!" Grell exclaimed as he painfully looked up at his partner. "You came to rescue—" Grell's last words were muffled as William jumped down and without an ounce of sympathy landed on the she-male's head.

William opened his notebook. "Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff. You are guilty of having violated our ordinances." He proceeded to then kick Grell in the face. "First, by killing those not on the list of the dead." Then he bashed him on the head. "Second, by using a death scythe without submitting an application for said use." The bashings continued. Sebastian, Ciel and Madame Red didn't know what to feel as the supposed rescuer continued to whack the living daylights of the former Burnett butler. "We will return to headquarters right away and have you submit a written apology and report."

I whistled. Essays…that sucked.

"Listen!" Grell complained through massive swollen cheeks. "I was just about to get killed, you hear? You're so cold—"

"Quiet," commanded William as he flipped Grell over and knocked his face against the cobblestone ground rather harshly. He then went over and bowed toward Sebastian. "I apologize for all the trouble _that thing _has caused you. My card," he handed over his business card to a rather extremely confused Sebastian.

"I…see…" he replied.

And much to my delight, I got one too. Score! I tucked it away in my knapsack for safe keeping. William then looked condescendingly at Sebastian. "Really, having to bow to a noxious beast like you…is an affront to all reapers," he admitted bluntly.

"Now, now, William," I chided him. "Don't be so mean."

Sebastian chuckled darkly. "Then please keep watch over your underlings so as not to inconvenience said noxious beast," he smirked. "Humans are so easily tempted. When they are poised on the edge of the hellish despair…and a spider's thread of salvation presents itself, they will invariably grasp it…_no matter the manner of human_."

I looked at Sebastian, catching glimpses of his real self through the veil of humanity. Just when you think you knew somebody, they always come back and surprise you.

William fixed his glasses. "Taking advantage of that, you devil's seduce humans and live by leeching off of them, isn't that right?"

Sebastian smirked. "I do not deny that."

"At least he's being honest," I told William, who wasn't very impressed. He looked at Ciel.

"Though as a collared pet dog I suppose you're somewhat better than a mad dog with no sense of fidelity, hm?" Ciel didn't say anything. He merely looked back. Then William turned to me. "I also offer you advice to stay on guard. Just from the way he looks at you I can tell he's interested in you. And with him as a demon it will obviously not end well."

I blinked. _What? _Ciel looked upset as he glared at William.

William walked back to Grell. "Alright. It's time we returned, Grell Sutclif." Said she-male said not a word as he was dragged. "Good grief…we're understaffed to begin with and now I shan't be able to clock out on time thanks to you."

I smiled dreamily. "He's pretty cool isn't he? Very skilled and efficient at what he does. Plus he's hot too," I said absently, secretly wishing Amanda here to agree with me.

Sebastian's eye twitched as he took the chainsaw in hand and flung it at said pretty cool, skilled and efficient "hot" grim reaper. And true to the praises said about him, William, without flinching or looking back, caught the thirty-five miles per minute chainsaw with two fingers, stopping the deadly machinery in midair beside his face. He looked back slightly and saw eyes filled with an intense dislike that said, in short, "back the fuck off and quit trying to impress her" but in the next second the demon butler smiled innocently. "You forgot something."

William distantly worried for the future of any male the little miss became friendly with if the butler was going to get worked up over a compliment (yes, he had heard it, she was pretty loud after all). He fixed his glasses. "Cheers," he said by way of thanks. "Now if you will excuse us…" He turned around and continued to drag Grell along with him as they vanished into the dark.

Sebastian sighed and turned to face Ciel. "Forgive me, sir. I have failed to capture the remaining culprit."

I waved his statement away. "Doesn't matter Sebastian. In the end no one important was harmed."

"Yes," agreed Ciel. "Just let it go." He turned toward a silent Madame Red as she watched them all. I looked between them nervously.

"Well I don't know about you all," I said loudly, catching their attention. "But I'm tired and wet so why don't we all head back to the townhouse, hmm?"

* * *

In the end, we all went back to Madame Red's place. I cannot begin to tell you how relieved and still unable to believe that I managed to keep Ciel's aunt alive. It was decided that she and Ciel would have a chat, so Sebastian was in Ciel's room with me serving up that milk he promised as I finished changing behind the Chinese screen in his room.

"I assume your 'mission' tonight was to ensure that Madame Red wasn't killed?" started Sebastian from the other side of the screen.

"Yup. She was going to die for not killing off Ciel and I couldn't have that happen. She's a good person deep inside who just had to suffer a suckish life," I told him as I got into my nightgown.

"I see…will you want the honey in your milk?"

"Of course, but I admit I've never drank my milk like that. My flavors usually consisted of chocolate or strawberry. Even had vanilla once."

"People from your time even had chocolate put into their milk?"

"You should try making it. Though I'd give anything to taste strawberry milk. That's what I usually get in school…hey, wait, how long has it been since I've stayed with you guys?" I asked Sebastian as I buttoned up the nightgown. So many damn buttons! I'm gonna have to introduce Nina the beauty of zippers.

"Precisely three weeks, five days, twenty-three hours and twenty-four minutes. Why?"

I just had to stop and look at Sebastian around the side of the Chinese screen. "What in the world? How come that's so precise? You couldn't possibly be keeping track all this time?"

Sebastian smirked. "What kind of a butler would I be if I couldn't even keep track of how long you've stayed with us?"

I could sense the undercurrent and it brought to mind all those things people have been saying. Grell saying that Sebastian's fawning over me and William saying that Sebastian was interested in me. What could they mean? Of course Sebastian liked me. I was a good person and a friend. But they couldn't possibly be inferring that…

I started to laugh as I finished buttoning up my gown. Twenty four to go! From the other side of the screen, Sebastian turned his head toward the petite woman. "Is something amusing?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed between fits of giggles. "I just thought of something really silly and ludicrous."

"Oh…?"

"I kept remembering what some people said."

"What did they say?" he said absently as he carefully finished pouring the hot milk in his demon mate's teacup.

"That you just might be interested in me in a 'romantic' sense. Isn't that silly?"

He was so surprised that her dense mind finally discovered this fact was quite startling that his hand moved slightly in the wrong direction and the hot milk spilled over onto his hand. He tsked at the mess and set the cup down. But Hero must have heard the noise because she came from behind the screen and gasped at the mess. She rushed over to his side.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Did you burn yourself?"

Sebastian looked at his gloved hand, now soaked with hot milk. He sighed. "Only slightly. I'm afraid my glove is ruined."

"Uh, dude? Who cares about that? As long as you're not burned," she took his hand and took off the glove to inspect the damage. The action caught him off guard, but he suspected it was her habit. She fussed over people. He had seen her doing plenty of it over the young master and the servants back home. Even to himself. She would admonish him and tell him not to burden himself so much and just relax every once in a while. He smiled slightly. Yes, his little demon mate was certainly fearless and rather foolish in relaxing her guard around him.

He saw her eyes widen slightly when she noticed the contracted mark on his hand. After the initial surprise her eyes swept past that and assessed the damage.

"You shouldn't worry too much. Demons heal quickly," he told her, relishing the feel of her warm hands on his skin.

"Just because you do doesn't mean you don't feel pain right? We should put your hand under cold water. There, see? Your hand is slightly red and…," she trailed off after seeing the redness begin to lessen rapidly. In seconds the red was gone and his hand was healed. She looked at him with wide brown eyes. "Okay I admit that freaked me out but it was pretty cool."

Sebastian smirked. "Your very open minded about this and not fearful, considering you were once raised by nuns."

I grinned. "I believe in God, ghosts, apple pie and hope that the world will find peace. The nuns taught me to be tolerant and have faith. And because of that I'm a rather optimistic person. Plus I've seen scarier things." Try accidentally walking in on teacher and principal doing the dirty deed in his office. My eyes burned that day from just those quick couple of seconds. Never again. I thought things like that only happened in the Simpson's. I tapped his contract mark with my index finger. "Besides, I can't judge you. You are what you are and I can't stop it. So all I can do is nag at you like an annoying wife," I said jokingly.

I saw his eyes glow with an indecipherable expression on his face. The hand I was holding suddenly cupped my cheek and his face leaned in closer toward mine. I blushed furiously as I stiffened. What is he doing?

"S-Sebastian? W-What are you—!"

He kissed me.

Oh. My. Fucking. Sugar. Honey. Iced. Tea.

Sebastian Michaelis kissed me.

No, he's _kissing_ me, as in lips still connected.

My brain went into shock. I didn't think, just felt his warm lips against mine as they were molded against his. They felt soft and absolutely sinful! It felt really good and I found my eyelids droop as he deepened the kiss. My body felt warm as I leaned into him, my lower back tingling slightly. And some part of me, some inner spiritual part, felt a slight tug at its, how should I say this, aura? No…more like—_oh my fucking gosh! That was his _tongue_, THAT WAS HIS _TONGUE_ I'M FEELING IN MY MOUTH RIGHT NOW!_

I snapped out of it the minute I realized that startling fact. I broke away from him suddenly and jumped back, like all the way across the room. My face was red and my lips burned (I wasn't sure if that was a good feeling or bad) as I held the back of my hand against them. My eyes were wide as saucers and looking at Sebastian as if he'd grown three heads. Not two, but three.

Sebastian, on the other hand, looked unruffled and chuckled as he gauged my reaction. Well didn't he seem pleased with himself? After a second he stopped and sighed. "Well are you going to stand there all day with eyes wide and mouth agape or are you going to come inside, young master?"

_OH SHIT! _

Ciel stood on the threshold to his room. His eyes, he had taken off his eye-patch earlier, wide and his mouth, as his butler had put it, agape. It took a minute for his mind to function again and when he regained his sanity he was angry. _Very_ angry.

"Sebastian you bastard, just _what_ the bloody hell do you think you're doing to Hero?" he demanded, entering the room and slamming the door closed as he faced his butler.

"I had hoped to tell you this when you were much calmer, but it seems like now is as good a time as any to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Ciel said through clenched teeth. "What could you possibly tell me that would excuse the fact that you kissed Hero? On the lips…like some sort of lover!"

I'd like to know that too.

Sebastian smiled innocently. "But young master she is my lover."

My face was like this a minute ago (O.o) and this is how it looks like now (/O.O/) with a big WTF written all over it. Ciel's face was funnier and I would have laughed had this not been about me.

"_WHOA_! Hold the phone!" I exclaimed as I stood next to Ciel. "Sebastian what the _hell_ are you implying? You were my second kiss in my life! Ciel was my first and that was yesterday night!"

"So you finally admit you two kissed," said Sebastian like a parent discovering their teenager's dirty secret.

Ciel blushed furiously. "T-That was a complete accident!"

"So because it was an accident it makes it alright as opposed to mine?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean—Stop! We're discussing you right now, not me, now explain!"

Sebastian looked at Ciel with a knowing patient look but finally sighed as if inconvenienced. "I suppose it's finally time to tell you the happy news."

"What news?"

"That Hero is my demon mate."

"_WHAT?"_ We both cried. I think I may have fainted (there's only so much real life drama I can take man; Spanish soap operas got nothing on me...sort of).

* * *

So let me get this straight: I'm Sebastian's demon mate. After Sebastian revealed that I was his demon mate, Ciel had been shocked and couldn't believe it. Heck _I _couldn't believe it either. What was I supposed to say to that? Sebastian had gone into depth a bit more about this whole demon mate thing. Apparently, with a demon mate all Sebastian has to do is feed on some of my soul and then he'll not only become powerful, he won't have to go around looking for new contractors to get a meal. And the plus side for me is that my soul is like a rechargeable battery so not only will I not die, I also get to not age so long as my "mate" is alive. Joy! Sort of. Except for all that to happen, Sebastian has to claim me so the weird birthmark on my lower back cane turn black and I can be his forever. Forever…the word makes me feel twitchy.

Of course Ciel had a reply to this: _FUCK NO!_

Well he didn't say it in those exact words but that's what his tone implied. And soon after he confessed, with a blushing face after Sebastian had goaded him, that he was interested in me, in _that _sense. My brain was on overload and how I would give for Amanda right now. She's had boys fight over her before so she would know what to do.

"Um, can I get in on this piece of action and say something?" I had plowed ahead after recovering a little. "We're kind of forgetting something important."

"Like?" Ciel inquired.

"How about my _feelings_? Like just ten minutes ago I thought we were like the three musketeers. You know? The three amigos? Best friends forever?" I exclaimed, flushing.

Sebastian smirked. "So much for that fantasy." I'll say. "But you needn't worry too much. I am bound by the contract to serve the young master until he has achieved his goal. Afterwards is a whole other story."

Evil smile alert! Ciel glared at Sebastian and clenched his fist. "I'm not planning to hand Hero over to you so easily."

Sebastian smiled. "Of course not, my lord. But need I remind you that you are presently engaged?"

Ooh. That was a sucker punch to the gut. Ciel gritted his teeth as he flushed and glared at Sebastian some more.

"So…" I interrupted, the tension in the room steadily rising. "I'm kind of tired. Why don't we just retire for the night?"

In the end, Sebastian tucked us in bed, made sure everything was secure around the room before he blew out the candle and bid us good night. I couldn't sleep; all that life shocking information still whirling in my head. I'm Sebastian's legendary demon mate and Ciel likes me, as in more than a friend. If I had one of those arcade hammers then I'd have whacked those annoying beavers to oblivion in my frustration and confusion. Seriously, what am I supposed to feel? I sighed and sunk further into the pillow.

Beside me I could tell that Ciel was awake too, but he stayed silent this time. The crickets serenaded the night and pretty soon I began to succumb to sleep. I thought Ciel had gone to sleep by then but he spoke, voice soft but clear. "I'm sorry Hero."

That caught me off guard. What was he apologizing for? "For what?" I asked.

He rolled over and looked at me. "For putting you into such an uncomfortable situation."

"Oh…" That surprised me. He cared? "Well…thanks. I'm just not used to this kind of…attention."

Ciel smirked softly. "And I'm not used to feeling this way either, but…it's definitely real. When Madame Red had pointed the gun at us, all I cared about was your safety, make sure you were safe. If I had lost you I don't know what I would have done," he looked at me, his face a little more serious. "I've been rather jealous that men have been giving you all their attention. Deep down I just wanted to lock you away so only you and I could be together."

OMG, that's _so sweet_! Ciel was actually confessing to me! Like legit this time, kind of how they do it in shoujo mangas.

"So basically you're in love with me?" Ciel blushed but nodded, looking away. Major aw moment! I wasn't really sure what I felt, but I knew that I cared about him, a lot. I would have been really happy had Sebastian's words not come to mind. "But Ciel, aren't you kind of engaged?"

Ciel sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes I know. But I also know what I feel and I'm not going to let my engagement stop it."

Boy is Lizzy gonna get maaad. And that kind of killed me inside because I liked Lizzy and I didn't want to upset her. Wonder how this was all going to work out. Especially since I'm also Sebastian's demon mate and who knows how he feels about me. Just thinking about him brings back the tingling sensation on my lips and I flushed.

"Another thing," added Ciel. "Thank you."

I arched a brow. "What's the thanks for?"

"You saved my aunt. If you hadn't pushed her away then the grim reaper Grell would have killed her."

I smiled. "Oh. No problem. I'm just really happy she made it in the end. Speaking of which, what did you two talk about?"

"I told her that I wouldn't report her to the Queen. Since Jack the Ripper is no more, there was no need to reveal such a thing. She in turned explained to me what lead to this mess."

"I wouldn't worry about that much anymore. It's over now and we can only look to the future," I told him cheerfully. "Besides, you'll soon have bigger fish to fry, so buck up!"

Ciel chuckled softly. "You really are a foolish girl."

I grinned and winked. "That's _Miss _foolish _American _girl to you, sir." I yawned, my eyes drooping. "It's getting late now. We should really go to sleep. Good night," I said, my eyes closed as I felt the day's events float away from me. I felt something soft and warm brush my lips. It was brief and I snapped my eyes wide open to find a smirking Ciel. He just sneaked kissed me!

"Sebastian gave you one so I thought I should too. I won't let him best me and I was serious about not handing you over to him or anybody else. You're my pawn and so you shall remain. I'll be damned before I lose you to anyone."

Boys. Just when you think you knew them…I grabbed his hand and smiled ruefully at him. "Alright I get your point mister. Now let's get some shut eye."

And so I mistakenly believed things would work out in time. But there were several important things I missed like when and how would I be getting back home. I couldn't possibly stay here could I? And what about Lizzy? She's bound to object Ciel being in love with me (something I'm still trying to process at this very moment; would that make me a cougar or cradle-snatcher?). Besides the little Earl was hers so what right did I have to hold his heart? I wasn't even from here. And then we have Sebastian, the perfect freaking butler in the whole universe. I was his demon mate and as soon as he finished his contract with Ciel I was all his for the claiming, so he said. But even if I was his demon mate did that mean he loved me? I doubted it. Sebastian himself had said that demons didn't know how to identify _real_ love. And there was no way I wanted to end up with someone who didn't love me.

What was worse was that both Sebastian and Ciel intended to woo me. And me being the densest girl in the whole freaking universe, I had NO IDEA how all this was going to end.

* * *

**Well now, I wonder what's gonna happen next? Any questions, comments? Review! Feedback is my life source!**


	10. The Special Secret Surprise Inside

**Lady Keiko here...**

**Chello people! As promised, another chapter! But I feel so bad because its super long but so freakin' necessary as is. ****I seriously didn't for this chapter to be long but one thing led to another and well...that's life. But nevertheless ****I admit, this is, like, by far the cutest of all cute chapters I've written. At least for me. **

**And now...**

**pammazola: OMG, WE LIVE NEAR EACH OTHER! At least in the same county. Lol, anyways I hope you watched her, live or streamlined. It was pretty hot in the gym btw. And I know how you feel. Hero's just so...Floridian? Spanish? American? Jk. A****nd I agree with you about William. Too hot for words!**

**SilverloketX3: Lol thanks! And worry not, my cousin got me into the show and now I'm hooked. Downloaded all three seasons and their subtitles, in English. You should try watching Elementary. It's really good and Dr. Watson is a girl, an Asian girl. Shout out to my Asians!  
**

**aandm20: LOL! That's a good one! And you're right, but things are going to get even more crazier.  
**

**Paxloria: Thanks greh! And Cutie Bunny reviewed! It was like I was meeting royalty!  
**

**FoxyAlterEgos: Thanks! The sneaky ones are always the cute ones. And Hero definitely has her work cut out for her. **

**RandomeCitizens: And that my darling is the epitome of truth.  
**

**Yami Mizuna: Thanks dudette!  
**

**FallenOkami: Glad you like the drama though Hero wished she could have done without. Your cousin passed out? Bring out the smelling salts!  
**

**PhantomGirl17: Lol! I'm glad I got such a reaction from you!  
**

**crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1: Don't worry: mouthful is a good thing. Makes things fun to say. And yes, I'm happy too that Madame Red's alive. She's too epic for death.  
**

**KHRLover1997: Thanks! Love you too!**

**Luna Lucia: Gorsh! Thanks so much! I'm happy you like it!  
**

**Shin no yoru: _Grazzi_ dude! I'm glad I'm not killing the story and shaming the good Kuroshitsuji name. I myself have found a few people that manage to do such feats and well, it makes me want to write the opposite! I'm really happy I'm succeeding!**

**nomer: I love you too! Your review kept me going!**

**ravenscry21: I agree with you there chicky. You've no idea.  
**

**AshesandDreams: Definitely intense and that's what I'm saying: Madame Red is epic! And whats funny is that I also laughed while I wrote Hero's reaction to Will. And it was also damn time the truth came out, at least for me. Ciel x Hero you say? Scoot over woman I think I'm right there with you!**

**Audreywashere: Thanks and LOFL. Don't worry, I had that similar reaction too and _I_ was the one writing it. **

**cool4good:_ Gracias!_  
**

**Aleiafae: Will do!_  
_**

**CeliaSingsSongs: Don't worry. Hero's a people person so they'll be plenty of harmless flirting that Sebastian's going to get sort of jealous of (and potential rivals too).**

**L-lover: No worries on that score and I'm glad you like it!  
**

**Harrietty: O.O wow what a compliment! Thanks greh!**

**bored411: I can't wait to see what Ciel and Sebby-darling do to woo her either! Thanks a million!  
**

**Oh my goodness that was a lot reviews this time around. Thanks everyone! You guys all made me smile and I hope wonderful things happen in your life. And thank you closet readers! I remember when I was shy once. Hopefully you'll outgrow it too. Lol, jk. Love you guys and remember to review!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji [insert big sigh here].**

* * *

10. Soiree And The Special Secret Surprise Inside

_They looked like tiny ants as they walked past her window up high. The girl looked down in curiosity, part of her wanting to go and interact with them and another part scared that they'll run away or sleep forever. She sighed and felt her stomach rumble. She was hungry._

_ She got off the bed and wandered over to the big white box with cool air and tasty things inside; except she couldn't reach the handle, her fingertips brushing it just barely. She stopped and scowled. Now how was she supposed to get food?_

_ Her stomach rumbled again and she briefly wondered where _he_ was. He'd gone out that morning and told her to stay put. He didn't say where he was going, but she really hadn't cared. Her brown eyes shifted over to the door. He had locked it. He said he didn't want her to wander out and make a mess again._

_ She was uncomfortable with him yet familiar, feeling it right for him to be with her. And at least she wasn't alone anymore, or in a cage with weird men yelling at her and showing her their silver shiny, sharp sticks. And she was no longer covered in dirt and red, plus her feet didn't hurt anymore from walking around barefoot._

_ He had washed her and brought her clean new pretty clothes with no rips or stains on them. He had combed her hair which used to be dirty and tangled. He had given her shiny black shoes with white socks. And she wasn't starving anymore. She wasn't scared, alone, dirty, and confused. And most of all, she felt safe._

_ He was pretty too, she admitted to herself as she looked out the window again. She liked his red brown eyes, pretty smile and pale skin. He talked funny, but his voice sounded nice. He was really tall, making her feel infinitely small. He was nice and smiled but when he did it to other people, it looked fake to her. _

_ Something caught the girl's attention and she squinted, looking at a dark tall figure from across the street. He had on weird dark clothes and was looking straight at her. She stared back, wondering who he was. A car passed, blocking her view briefly. She looked again and found the man gone._

_ The door to the small apartment opened and _he_ entered. He looked strange, like he had just discovered something unpleasant. He found her sitting on the bed, staring out the window. He held out his hand._

_ "Come, we must leave. It isn't safe here anymore."_

_ The girl shifted and crawled over to him where he scooped her up and held her as they walked out of the apartment. Then everything around her became blurry. The only solid thing was the man holding her. She tugged at his shirt. He looked at her and she pointed towards her mouth. He smiled._

_ "Hungry are you? We'll fetch you something to eat when we're safe again, little one."_

I opened my eyes, staring ahead as I tried to find my mind. I blinked, yawning as I sat up, my mind taking me to the dream I had. Huh, it was actually rather cute yet disturbing. Already my mind was forgetting most of it and pretty soon I forgot what it was even about. I looked around and noticed that the room was dark. Wow, I actually woke up before Sebastian got here again. Cool! I laid back against the pillow and let the time flow by.

Eventually Sebastian came in. I stuck out my tongue at him in triumph. "I told you I had my moments."

He smiled. "Yes, some of the time. The young master is awake?" he asked as he parted the curtains, letting the sunlight come in.

"Ugh, stupid sun. And no. He's still sleeping." I turned over and looked at Ciel's sleeping form, which by the way was clutching my waist for dear life. I frowned when I noticed his face. I shook his shoulder gently. "Ciel? Oh Ciel?" I whispered to him.

His breathing came out faster and that's when I looked at Sebastian in alarm. Was his asthma acting up? I know the Jack the Ripper fight was only a few days ago, but he couldn't possibly get sick so late could he? Sebastian came closer to the bed and tried waking Ciel.

"Maybe it's a nightmare," I told him, remembering that in the manga, after Madame Red's funeral, he had had a nightmare and had brandished his pistol at Sebastian when he was startled awake. Hey wait…had he been sleeping with a pistol every time I slept with him?

"Young master…young master—"

Ciel's eyes snapped open and with a speed I didn't know he possessed, he took a pistol from under his pillow and pointed it at Sebastian's forehead. I gaped and sat still. So he _did_ have a pistol under there! Dude that thing could have fired off while we slept! Ciel was wide eyed as he panted in alarm.

"Ciel!" I said. He looked at me. "Guess what? I won this time."

He gave me a WTF expression. I smiled and patted his head. "I woke up first this time, silly. So…how about you put the gun away and we celebrate with cake?"

Ciel realized what she was trying to do and immediately felt bad. He must have scared her. "I'm sorry," he said, referring to the pistol. "And alright, but it's early morning, so no cake."

I blinked. Did Ciel, lover of sweets, just say what I think he said? "What are you talking about? It's _never_ too early to have cake. It's better if you eat it for breakfast, sweetens the day up."

Sebastian had recovered from the initial surprise, but he smiled pleasantly now. "Maybe for another time," he suggested. "For today's morning tea, I have prepared Assam with plenty of milk and at Miss Hero's request, hot water."

"Water?" Ciel questioned me as if I were insane.

"Hey, don't judge. It is scientifically proven that drinking water first thing in the morning is a healthy way of living; releases all the negative toxins in the body from the night before. Plus you'll feel energized. You should try it."

He wrinkled his nose. "I'll stick to my tea."

I shrugged, but smirked at him. Suit yourself. Sebastian chuckled at our exchange. "In any case, at least for this morning, the milk will serve to relax you, young master. It'll calm you down, especially after a bad dream."

Ciel accepted the cup mulishly but drank anyways.

"Cheer up," I told him as I finished sipping my hot water. "Bad dreams happen to everyone. I remember this one nightmare where I was chased by the zombie apocalypse." I shuddered. "Never again."

"I wonder what goes on in your head, but I know if I asked, I'd regret it later," Ciel commented absently. Sebastian noticed a book by Ciel's pillow and picked it up.

"Maybe you wouldn't have had such a dream if you hadn't read Poe, my lord," Sebastian supplied.

"Ooh, I _love_ him!" I said as I returned the cup to the hovering demon butler. "Too bad he's dead though; I would have loved to cheer him up some."

Ciel continued to sip. "I do as I please Sebastian. Now what's the schedule for today?"

Now you're probably wondering how us three could be acting so normal after the huge blow out between Sebastian and Ciel regarding me just a few days ago. Well it's simple: Madame Red, who by the way decided to stay with us for the time being (and she knew that I now knew that Ciel and Sebastian had a thing for me, how? I had begged her to help me out with this situation since Amanda was absent), had suggested a wooing match. It was to last for one year and the two suitors had to compete with each other to try to woo me into falling in love with one of them. Whoever I picked in the end won my hand (did she mean marriage? I swear she's determined to have me married off after I told her I was sixteen; the Madame was relentless!) and the loser had to just suck it up and find other fishes in the sea.

Of course she didn't know I was Sebastian's demon mate, but the gracious butler agreed to the competition. Both parties signed, including myself (I was kind of forced to) and Madame Red had laughed, quite evilly, as she had the contract locked away. Ciel had managed to order Sebastian to honor the contract so no worries there. So basically, I had a whole year to think about this, no pressure right? Bleh.

"Today," started Sebastian. "You must review the documents sent from headquarters. And in the afternoon, the Marchioness of Midford and Lady Elizabeth will be visiting. The young master's—"

"DAMN!" Ciel and I both exclaimed simultaneously in horror. OMFG! How could I forget that Aunt Francis was visiting today? _Today_? Which means…it was Ciel's _thirteenth birthday_ and I had absolutely _NOTHING_ to give him! I jumped off the bed and fled the room in haste. Ciel did the same except he fumbled to undress.

Sebastian looked clueless as to what exactly his young master and demon mate were frantic about. "Begin preparations at once!" Ciel demanded.

The demon butler smiled. "You do not need to hurry so. The Marchioness will be here this afternoon—"

"_Fool!_" Ciel exclaimed. "We're talking about Aunt Francis here!"

* * *

"Madame Red! Madame Red!" I shouted as I rushed into the woman's room. "You _have _to help me!"

The woman in red stirred from the bed sleepily. She groggily sat up and squinted, registering it was me before she laid back on the bed. "Isn't it a little too early?"

"Sebastian tends to wake Ciel and I up early. Country time and all that," she groaned. I went over to her and shook her shoulder. "Come on city girl. Rise and shine! Aunt Francis is coming this—"

Before I could finish that sentence, Madame Red sat up straight like a jack in the box. "Francis you say? Huh. That's right…today is…" Madame Red trailed off and got out of bed quickly, calling for Mey-Rin. "So what was it you needed?"

"Help? Since Aunt Francis is coming I—"

"Say no more! I know exactly what you mean and what needs to be done. But I hope you realize that my help comes with a price?"

I gulped, fearing that gleam in her eyes. Oh boy…

* * *

Outside the manor a cheerful Finny ran back to the manor in great spirits. His work at weeding the garden was finished with the most minimal damage he could manage. He breathed in the cool crisp morning air and smiled, his cheeks rosy as the wind wipped past him.

"Aaah, I'm so glad Mister Sebastian, Miss Hero and the young master are back!" he said to himself. If they hadn't, well…one can imagine the ruinous state the Phantomhive manor would have been, with the trio huddling close together in tears and a calm Tanaka sipping his tea. I wonder what would've happened to us if they hadn't, Finny secretly wondered_. _But his thoughts didn't stay there for too long. His attention was diverted by the bright red colors of a rose bush.

"Ah! The Christmas Roses are blooming!" he exclaimed in joy. "Soon, it'll be Christmas, huh—ah!" Finny suddenly remembered something important and rushed back to find the others. The others were sitting down in the kitchen, basically chilling as Miss Hero would say. "You guys! You guuys! Omigosh!"

"What is it Finny?" grumbled Bard as his head rested against the table, looking exhausted from a night's hard work of sleep. "…this early in the morning. Quiet down, wouldja?"

Mey-Rin was just about to leave, having been called to help assist Madame Red and Hero. "What happened, hmm?"

"Sheesh! Have all of you forgotten? Today's a special day!"

They all turned toward the calendar tacked to the kitchen wall that read December 14th.

"Special—?"

* * *

Not even thirty minutes later, a carriage appeared on the driveway outside the manor. Out emerged a tall, beautiful but stern looking woman with an air of grace and ruthlessness all rolled into one. Behind her exited a little blonde girl, all smiles and dimples as she and her mother entered the manor.

Inside, a rather hastily dressed Ciel with unkempt hair and an amused Sebastian stood in the lobby to welcome them. "It has been a while since I saw you last, Marchioness of Midford," greeted Ciel. "You have arrived earlier than expected today as well…"

"Spare me the formalities. You look as if you've just risen, Earl Phantomhive," commented Aunt Francis as she surveyed them with a calm but strict expression.

"No I—"

"Gosh! Ciel's cute even when he has just woken up!" exclaimed Lizzy with a squeal as she glomped him. Ciel flushed and heard a snicker from behind. He looked back and glared at Sebastian who stood smiling innocently at him. He didn't get much time to glare before Lizzy tightened her hold on him and was practically choking him.

"You're choking me…," he tried gasping out. It wasn't until Aunt Francis sharply called her daughter's name that the girl flinched.

"Do not behave so rudely before you've even greeted. I have always told you that a lady must observe the proprieties even when she's at her mother's family home…," admonished Aunt Francis.

Lizzy gaped in horror "I-I'm sorry, mother!"

"Dearest Francis!" called a voice from the stairs. Everyone turned to look at a prim and proper, but still red looking Madame Red as she came down the stairs to greet her sister-in-law. "And littlest Elizabeth, how are you two dears?"

Aunt Francis nodded in acknowledgement. "Angelina."

"Aunty Ann!" chimed Lizzy as she wandered over to the foot of the stairs. "I didn't know you'd be here!"

"But of course!" she said with a flourish. "I decided to take a break from the hospital scene in London. The country is so refreshing!"

They all heard a snort from behind Madame Red. Everyone but Madame turned to look and they all spotted a girl, dressed like a proper Victorian lady with not a hair out of place (sort of, that loose curl on the forehead refused to be tamed) as she silently descended down the stairs at a rather sedate pace.

"Oh Hero darling! You're here!" greeted Lizzy as she rushed toward the older girl.

* * *

After somehow regaining consciousness, I found myself down the stairs in the lobby, looking at a happy Lizzy as she spoke. I smiled and inwardly winced at the strain on my midsection. Well, I now knew how Ciel must have felt in the corset, but I couldn't complain. Why? Because my bust _actually_ looked bigger! Huzzah!

"Hey Lizzy. Great to see you again."

Aunt Francis turned toward Ciel. "Young man, you've been remiss in your duty as host. Close that mouth and introduce us."

Ciel, whose mouth had been open as he gaped at how different Hero looked dressed properly (and he did mean _properly, _with the exception of her chest, which somehow looked bigger), closed his mouth quickly and cleared his throat, a slight blush present on his otherwise indifferent expression. "Aunt, this is Miss Hero Sanders, she's a business partner of mine from America. She'll be staying with me for some time. Hero this is my aunt, the Marchioness of Midford."

Oh boy, the moment of truth. I smiled at Aunt Francis. "How do you Marchioness Midford?"

She inspected me critically and I mentally sweated. There was a reason why I had asked Madame Red to help me. I knew how strict Aunt Francis upheld the Victorian morale, except when it came to sword fighting.

"You're American yet you hold a Mediterranean look," Aunt Francis observed. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen. And it's the Spanish blood that makes me look this way."

She arched a brow. "Spanish? How interesting. Americans are quite curious, but nevertheless, you look acceptable, my dear. I approve."

I grinned. I passed inspection and my boobs still looked big; huzzah! Sebastian cleared his throat, bringing our attention to him. "Now that the introductions are over, I formally welcome Marchioness and Lady Elizabeth to the manor. You have traveled a great distance…," he trailed off as Aunt Francis continued to stare at him with a rather stern expression. She immediately got closer, her face even more menacing up close. "Ah…erm…might there be something on my fa—"

"You look…," interrupted Aunt Francis suddenly. "Lecherous!"

He blinked and Ciel and I tried suppressing our laughter, although for me it partially hurt to do so (you can guess why). Sebastian ignored us and looked at Aunt Francis apologetically. "I'm afraid I was born this way—"

"Moreover!" she interrupted again, grabbing his bangs and startling the poor demon butler (and Ciel) as he stared at her in shock. "Both you and your master are sporting long bangs, though your both male! How unseemly! You need to learn a thing or two from Tanaka here!"

"Hoh, hoh, hoh," said the former Phantomhive butler as he appeared beside me. I giggled behind my gloved hand as Sebastian and Ciel were given a "makeover". Madame Red and I looked at each other and winked.

Three minutes later, both Sebastian and Ciel had their hair combed back forcefully, so much so that their never before seen foreheads were shining. I turned around and laughed evilly inside my mind. This was _too_ funny!

"I apologize for troubling you…Aunt Francis," Ciel stated as he trembled in some emotion between embarrassment and shocked chagrin.

"Hmpf! Indeed," she declared, comb still in hand as she stared at them.

Behind her Lizzy looked out of sorts, "They don't look too cute."

"Well this certainly is a new look for you Ciel," commented Madame Red.

I smiled as I approached them and patted Ciel on the back. "It could have been worse, plus you don't look _too_ bad. And Sebastian, slicked back hair? Read my lips h-o-t."

Sebastian smirked before slightly bowing. Ciel looked ticked, glaring at Sebastian for taking the lead in this little competition of theirs. I smiled at both boys and looked at Aunt Francis.

_Lady Francis, the younger sister of the former Earl Phantomhive, is a strict disciplinarian, and detests the forces of habit and desire. She values strength and purity. The rumor goes that at the Queen's fencing tournament, Lady Francis defeated the head of the order of knight—The Marquess of Midford—__with (superhuman strength)__ which led to their marriage. Though now married, she still trains daily and has maintained her youthful strength and beauty. She is quite the (__outrageous)__ noblewoman. _

_ No bullshit._

Aunt Francis crossed her arms. "I drop in on you and you're still a layabout, not to mention that you're butler still looks indecent." I coughed behind my glove to disguise the giggle that threatened to escape. Sebastian didn't know quite how to react to that confession. But _of course_ his amazing hot looks would look indecent, no matter how prim and proper he was made to look. "You are to marry my daughter!" Aunt Francis declared without preamble. Ciel stiffened and my amusement was wiped clear off my face. What a way to remind people. And Aunt Francis only reinforced the glaring fact that Ciel and Lizzy would end up together and I would be known as "The Other Woman".

I frowned at that. It was sort of ironic because whenever I watched my Spanish soaps I would complain about "The Other Woman" and how she needed to freakin' and so the hero and heroine can be happy. Amanda would usually be found next to me on the couch, painting her nails and ignoring the TV (she didn't understand Spanish) and telling me to get a boyfriend and a life. Funny how life works huh?

As for Ciel, he stood silent, realizing that if he didn't do or say something soon, Sebastian was going to win and he'd lose Hero forever. He tightened his fist. But just how was he going to break this to his aunt and Elizabeth? Especially Elizabeth. He didn't want to upset her but no doubt she'd take this hard.

Aunt Francis continued her tirade, breaking Ciel and I from our thoughts. "On this day of days, your reformation begins! Nothing will escape my notice, is that clear? We'll start with the manor! A disorderly home reflects a distracted mind!"

Sebastian, looking a little too cheerful, spoke up. "Then allow me to guide you."

Ciel tugged at his sleeve, a little worried at what his aunt might find. "H-Hey…," he whispered worriedly.

Sebastian looked back and smirked mildly. Smexy face alert! "Leave it to me. I made certain everything was perfect yesterday," he replied. He led everyone to the far right, intending to show them the inner courtyard. I paused and stroked my invisible non-existent beard. Maybe I should warn Sebastian about Finny. "I will first show you the inner courtyard. This year, the winter roses we ordered from Germany are quite lovel—"

What awaited Sebastian's eyes was the sight of Finny cutting off all the roses from their stems in a rather cheerful manner. I clutched my corset encased stomach and tried not to smile as Sebastian quickly shut the door and turned to face Aunt Francis with a beautiful composed smile.

"My mistake," he announced. "I wanted to show you the living room first."

"Why? Now that we're here we can begin with the inner courtyard—"

"**The living room, I insist**." Sebastian asserted as he led everyone away from Finny and his mess and nearer to the living room. Ciel was looking gloomy. _Something must have happened,_ he thought. I walked beside him and grabbed his hand, smiling to reassure him that in the end everything was going to work itself out but just not right now. Ciel looked at me and smiled slightly, his hand tightening around mine as we walked behind Madame Red, Aunt Francis, and Sebastian. Lizzy stayed a little behind, noticing Ciel hold my hand as we followed the group. She frowned, warning bells setting off in her mind. She recognized jealousy creeping up again and she squashed the emotion away. There was _nothing_ to be jealous of, she thought to herself. Absolutely _nothing_.

I wasn't aware of Lizzy's not-really-paranoia-actually-happening-you're-jealous thoughts and feelings starting to bombard her as she stared at my hand linked with Ciel's. In fact I was sort of wondering when lunch time would come around seeing as I skipped breakfast to let Madame Red stuff me into the corset. Other than water and a small piece of bread, I hadn't eaten anything, how shocking! Even more thought provoking was how I was able to move in this dress.

Let's rewind a little and see how I even got into this thing in the first place. After agreeing to Madame Red's price (she just wanted to dress me herself) I was put into a stay, or chemise if you will, and then forced into the famous corset with the help of Mey-Rin (Madame Red even put her foot against my back to tighten the blasted thing further). After that I was trussed into a dress with so many layers and ruffles that I feared would look ridiculous on me, but Madame insisted that I would look adorable and proper. All the last buttons and laces were tied and eventually my hair was styled into a respectable semblance of order with a ribbon. Another ribbon was tied around my neck, heeled boots were put on, gloves, and before I knew it I was standing in front of a mirror, staring at a reflection of a rather pretty girl dressed appropriately and as fashionable as the time period dictated. Of course I wasn't breathing much, but when I noticed how my boobs looked bigger and showed a hint of cleavage, I screwed breathing and decided to endure this. After all, beauty was pain.

I snapped out of my reverie when Sebastian stopped at a set of double doors. "The living room was just revamped the other day. We ordered a most handsomely patterned wallpaper from France—"

What awaited his sight was a hysteric Mey-Rin as she dropped the dishes and they shattered to millions of pieces. Sebastian closed the door before another millisecond could pass. He turned around and faced Aunt Francis with that beautifully composed face of his. "My mistake. Why do you not take tea in the conservatory?"

"Why? We came to look at the living room,"

"**Tea, I insist**," Sebastian asserted once more as he led everyone away from Mey-Rin the mess she was creating. Ciel looked even more blue, if that was possible, and I couldn't help but pounce on him.

"Cheer up, the worst has yet to come," I whispered to him merrily. He gave me the look that said "that isn't helping at all". I giggled softly and Ciel found that he quite liked it when Hero laughed. It had a pleasant sound to it that somehow made him more…content. Suddenly he felt his right arm overtaken by a very firm grasp. Ciel and I looked to find a smiling Lizzy clinging to his arm.

"Isn't it nice seeing each other again?" she whispered in a hushed voice.

Was it me or did things get awkward really fast? Ciel and I nodded nervously and I quickly let go of him. The loss of contact had Ciel frowning slightly but he said nothing. Something was _definitely_ going to have to be done, he thought as Lizzy's hold remained and he saw me walk a little further ahead.

"Due to Miss Hero's insistence," Sebastian explained to Aunt Francis. "We just had the most exquisite oranges delivered from Spain so perhaps a Shalimar tea from Dimbula—"

An explosion from behind Sebastian had us all stopping and staring. I gaped and looked in horror as the oranges I had Sebastian get were destroyed as they flew into the air. So much for orange juice for lunch today. I mentally cried at the devastation and cursed Bard for his firearms and myself (I mean how could I forget that the man was going to destroy them?).

Sebastian on the other hand stayed silent, face still beautifully composed.

Aunt Francis crossed her arms. "Let me guess, yet another mistake?" Sebastian bowed in apology. "What an indecisive man!"

Madame Red frowned. "Really Sebastian, I don't know what's come over you."

"I beg your forgiveness," he said. "One such as I—" Sebastian stopped when he noticed Hero mouthing something at him. As he read her lips it sounded like she was saying horses and—ah. Of course. "I had forgotten that there was something else I wanted Marchioness to see."

"…?"

"Though it is no place to be guiding a lady…let us visit the stables."

* * *

Stables. Pfft. Yeah right. This place was bigger than my house. I looked around in wonder as I followed the group. And surprisingly, it didn't smell bad either. It had a more earthy and straw smell to it, with a hint of leather. Sebastian stood beside a rather beautiful and…blue-ish horse?

"How do you like this, Marchioness? We sent for a horse with a magnificent bluish-black coat to serve as our master's steed. And we have been looking forward to the day you might take a look at it."

I pointed at the horse. "It's blue. The horse is really blue."

Madame Red chuckled. "I believe you've stated the obvious my dear."

"Does it have a name?" I asked Sebastian.

"The young master has yet to name him," Sebastian supplied.

I turned to Ciel, who looked at me. "What?"

"Don't you what me mister! If you didn't give the horse a name then by default I get to name him."

He shrugged. "Go ahead."

I grinned. "Okay! You said it yourself! The name stays and that final." I faced the horse seriously this time and pointed at him again. "I now christen you as Sir Blueberry Truffle."

Ciel gave me the WTF expression again, along with everyone really. "What kind of a name is _that_?"

I huffed and crossed my arms. "An awesome one." The horse neighed in an excited manner. "See? Even he likes it. Don't you Sir Blueberry Truffle?"

Ciel face palmed. Of course. What was he expecting from a girl who named her dog Noodle? Sebastian wisely kept silent. "I'll keep the name if you promise to not say it again in a rather childish tone."

I grinned as I glomped a startled Ciel. "Oh you kind child you!" Hmm, was it me or was my back burning from behind? I decided to let Ciel go and rejoin Madame's side.

"I think it's a cute name!" Lizzy declared with an upbeat smile as she neared Ciel.

Aunt Francis had noted the little exchange, but instead chose to get near the horse for further inspection. "Despite its new…unique name, this horse is fine indeed. The hip is sturdy and it looks well. I have it! Ciel, say we do a little hunting together?"

Ciel looked surprised. "With you, Aunt Francis?"

"It'll be a good opportunity to see what kind of man my daughter's fiancé is," she stated. Ciel stiffened again and I coughed, looking away. Then Aunt Francis smirked. "Or…is hunting too demanding for the Earl Phantomhive, who possesses a constitution more common to the fairer sex?"

Okay, I laughed at that one. How could I not? Aunt Francis was calling him a girl! "Ooh, she just called you out Ciel. Watcha gonna do about it now?"

Ciel kept his poker face as he stared at his aunt. "Very well. Sebastian, prepare for the hunt."

Aunt Francis smirk was firm in place. "The game is afoot, Ciel!"

* * *

It was decided that they would hunt. Madame Red joined in with enthusiasm while I patted Ciel's back and told him to have fun because I will be watching from the safety of the ground with Lizzy and Sebastian. As much as I liked horses, I preferred riding my bicycle instead.

About thirty minutes, everyone got dressed appropriately as they prepared for the hunt. I simply grabbed a shawl and bonnet Madame Red had chosen for me. And before long I walked beside Sebastian as he led the way. Lizzy was perched with Ciel on his horse as he rode in the lead for Aunt Francis and Madame Red to follow.

"Well this should be fun," I told him. "It'd be even better if I could actually walk faster but this corset is pushin' it."

Sebastian smirked. "But it does highlight certain tempting assets."

I looked down at my chest and grinned. Could I fault him for his observation? "I know right? Nina said a corset would make them look bigger. I never really imagined it but hot damn was she right!"

Sebastian smiled pleasantly, agreeing with her entirely. He ignored the burning sensation bearing down at his back with such vehemence that he wondered his coat didn't catch on fire.

"Sebastian," he heard his young master call out.

He smirked inwardly as he placed his poker face for the viewing public. He knew what his young master wanted: to start the hunt and get away from Hero. "Yes, sir. Young master, this way."

"Does your butler double as a hound?" called Aunt Francis.

"He…is sort of like that," Ciel replied.

"Now then, we shall begin here," Sebastian announced, turning around to face the hunters. "The rules are as follows: maintain your territory, twenty-five meters on either side and avoid shooting at birds flying then the lower prescribed altitude, are we agreed?" They all nodded. "The game is now underway. The time limit shall be three hours"

Aunt Francis didn't waste any time. "See you, Ciel, Angelina!" And off she rode.

"Good luck!" called Ciel's favorite aunt as she galloped away.

We all looked at their retreating form. Ciel looked at Lizzy, "Lizzy, get off here. I can't hunt otherwise."

She looked distressed. "Eh? But we finally get to spend time together!" Her eyes darted toward Hero, who was currently watching the spot Madame Red and Aunt Francis rode off to. She didn't want to admit it, but she was rather jealous that Hero was so familiar with Ciel when she didn't even know him long enough. Lizzy had been with him since they were children and yet she was never so familiar. She wanted to spend as much time with Ciel as she could and as things stood at the moment that seemed almost impossible now.

Two shots were heard in the distance. "1-1-nil," Sebastian announced seriously.

I turned around to look at Ciel and Lizzy. "You better get going Ciel or Aunt Francis and Madame Red are gonna beat you."

Sebastian smirked. "As expected of the Marchioness, she has already shot a bird. Even Madame Red is quite the marksman."

"I'll say," I added. "And she's a city girl too."

"It seems she and the Marchioness will be quite the formidable opponent, even for you young master, hm?" Ciel narrowed his eyes slightly and without warning pointed his gun upwards and pulled the trigger. The startled Lizzy shrieked and I winced slightly. _Ow_ my ears man! I jumped back when a dead bird fell onto the earth with a thud. _Whoa!_

Ciel smirked. "Too bad for Aunt Francis and Madame Red, but I'm not very good at losing any kind of game."

I smiled at him. "Well, you'd better get moving mister. I don't want you to shame Sir Blueberry Truffle's flawless reputation."

Ciel arched a brow but a hint of a smile curved his lips, an action Lizzy caught. Ciel then looked at his fiancee as he and Sebastian helped her get off. "Lizzy, its dangerous here so stay with Sebastian and Hero, all right? Sebastian, makes sure nothing happens to them. And Hero, try not to attract trouble."

I huffed. "Me attract trouble? Since when?"

Ciel gave me a smirk before he left to hunt. I placed my hands on my hip as I looked after him with admiration and indignation. They grow up so fast. I turned to Lizzy who had been looking at me. Her eyes held an unreadable expression. I froze slightly. Was she suspecting that Ciel had feelings for me? Speaking of, how was he going to sort all this out because I _refuse_ to be "The Other Woman". Wait…did I really just think that? As in actually considering Ciel as a future...what? Boyfriend? I'm going to seriously have to sort my feelings out. This little competition is tearin' me apart!

I turned to look at Sebastian. "Now what?" I asked him.

His eyes were focused at a distance and with his super demon hearing, of course he could hear the gunshots that fired from each person's individual rifle. "Now we simply wait."

I frowned. "Ugh. _Bo_-ring. This would have been much cooler if it were paintball and no animals would be harmed in the playing of the game. I bet Ciel would have had a great time."

"Paintball?" Lizzy asked.

"A game where the players shoot at each other using guns filled with paint. Whoever gets hit is out and the last remaining player is the winner. I've played it with my friends Pepper and Steven and we had loads of fun," I told her cheerfully. "Plus it's a good way to practice your aim, in case anything ever happens."

"Oh, what an interesting game, but no doubt it'd be messy," she said.

I smiled. "Absolutely. That's why you wear special clothes for it, plus it hurt when they hit you. All that speed and stuff."

Sebastian sighed. "It doesn't surprise me that'd you play such a sport. You have a knack for attracting trouble."

I flushed. "I do not. I'm just a very athletic girl, though I may not look it."

"Athletic?" Lizzy mused. "My brother is also very athletic at school."

I smiled, remembering Edward in his little school for special elites. "Of that I have no doubt." I began to walk forward. "I'm gonna walk a little ways ahead so don't mind me."

Sebastian kept watch and Lizzy nodded. As she watched Hero walk away and disappear in the woods, she replayed the girl's little exchange with Ciel earlier. And she noticed something that she had failed to do so before. Ciel actually looked a little…well, happier. The thought awed her as the Ciel she knew had always been somber and rather serious, which is why she taxed all her time into making him smile. But though her intentions were good, they always seemed to annoy him and it depressed Lizzy a little.

She didn't miss how Hero seemed to make Ciel feel lighter and more carefree. And the ugly jealous feeling invaded her again. Though she was his fiancée, she craved that closeness Ciel and Hero seemed to have. But you're cute, you're a Marquees' daughter and you've known Ciel longer, she tried reassuring herself. There's no way Ciel would pick Hero over her…right? She sighed. "Well, I'm glad, at least a little."

Sebastian looked at her. "Oh?"

"Ciel is looking a lot happier. I don't know when it started but I'm noticing the difference since I came last time. No, it appears he's been changing slowly, even then. I just failed to realize it," Lizzy stated as she noticed Hero appear and walk back to them. "I think it might be Hero's doing."

Sebastian gave her a knowing look. "She has been a factor, I agree."

Lizzy blinked, looking a little saddened. "I wonder what I must do; if I am to keep up with her. She's such a force…a strong irresistible one. It's almost impossible to outdo her."

"Then do what you can in your own power to try to be on par with her. I agree she is a force to be reckoned with but Hero's not complicated at all. She's a simple dense girl, an American, but she's genuine," Sebastian stated. He was rather surprised that he understood this much of his demon mate. Since when had he been analyzing all the little things about her? Like the fact that he found the loose curl on her forehead appealing or the way her wide expressive caught his attention when nothing else would? He brought a thumb and forefinger to his chin in thought.

"Genuine?" Lizzy repeated.

"She means what she says and she's not afraid to take action," he explained. "The thought is indeed startling, but refreshing. Hero can be naïve but she means well and wishes everyone she meets a happy life."

Lizzy smiled. "Yes. I get that from her. Oh here she comes!"

"You guys!" I said to them in an excited voice as I arrived back, jogging the last few yards to them. "Look what I found by pure accident!" I held out a honey comb in my gloveless hand. My mouth watered just looking at it. "I almost fell because of the corset. When I went to grab a tree, my hand grabbed this."

Lizzy looked alarmed. "Are there bees still inside it?"

I giggled. "No silly darling. It's just a shallow piece. But it still has a bucket load of honey inside it." That golden goo was seriously tempting me. "Do you think I should eat it?"

"That?" exclaimed Lizzy in shock.

"It's always better when it comes straight from the source," I told her. "When I was in Mexico, some of the other kids and I would explore the woods behind the orphanage and if we were lucky, we'd find something edible to eat. A honey comb was considered a gold mine."

"Really now," Sebastian said as he took out a handkerchief and wrapped it around the honey comb before disposing it. Gah! What a waste! "If you're that hungry, I'm happy to let you know that we'll lunch as soon as the hunt is over."

"We'd better. I still didn't get to eat anything for breakfast," I pouted, but then smiled when I saw some honey left on my fingers. If I could just lick it when they're not looking…

Lizzy and I both gaped in shock as Sebastian lifted my hand and licked the honey off my fingers. I should have been outraged that he was taking my honey except his tongue was really warm and rough. I blushed furiously, somehow finding this a little erotic. Oh…my…gosh_ did I really just think that?_

"S-Sebastian?"

He smirked. "There, all gone." I wanted to hit him for that remark, but my body was still in shock. And in front of Lizzy too! Sebastian didn't waste any time man. We all heard a few more gunshots in rapid succession. Sebastian checked his pocket watch. "5-4-5. It is a close contest. Let us cheer them both on."

As he walked away, Lizzy wandered over. "You know, I think Sebastian likes you."

Sweetie, you had _no_ idea.

* * *

"The Marchioness shot ten pheasants, a brace of foxes, and three rabbits for a total of fifteen points. Madame Red shot eight pheasants, four foxes, and a brace of rabbits for a total of fourteen points. And the young master shot eleven pheasants, three foxes, and one rabbit for a total of fifteen points."

Madam Red pouted. "Oh blast it all! I lost! I must be getting rusty."

"I think you did you well for a city girl," I told her. "You definitely kept on par with the Marchioness and Ciel."

She sighed. "Well, when you're invited to several house parties in the country, you learn to pick up a thing or two."

Everyone was currently seated around a table Sebastian had set up in the middle of the forest (don't worry, I told Sebastian about the bear so he had the table moved from its original spot; so now _nothing _will interrupt lunch time). Ciel and Aunt Francis were seated opposite each other, with Lizzy next to Ciel on his left. Madam was seated next to Aunt Francis while I sat across from her. Ciel looked gloom that we were, what? Two seats away? I waved at him merrily. Hey, you can't have it your way all the time.

"The result," continued Sebastian. "Is a draw between the Marchioness and the young master. Is that acceptable?

"It most certainly is not! I prefer definitive results, one way or another!" exclaimed Aunt Francis, her arms crossed.

"How odd, Aunt Francis. It seems we agree on this point," replied a cool Ciel. The air between them crackled with unresolved competition.

"Now dearest Francis, Ciel, let's just settle down and have some lunch," soothed Madame Red. And I totally agreed with her. My stomach was bitchin' and Sebastian had licked the remaining honey from my hand ( I didn't even get to taste it!).

"Indeed," Sebastian said smoothly. "The tie will be broken with another round this afternoon, and now, if I may…?"

Ciel's poker face was in place. "Fine."

"No complaints here," consented Aunt Francis with a smirk.

"Those poor animals," I tsked. And I don't even wanna know what they're gonna do with the carcasses. "Ah well, life sucks."

"Hmm, I suppose you have a point Miss Hero," commented Aunt Francis. She looked at Sebastian who began pouring the champagne. "We've definitely over hunted here. We'll have to find a new location for the afternoon."

"Not to worry Marchioness. Big game still lurks on these grounds," he steadily replied.

I sincerely hope he wasn't talking about the bear. I'd like to finish this lunch in peace because if I don't eat something sometime soon, I will _not_ be a happy camper (which is rare since I'm always so eerily optimistic and happy, at least according to everyone I knew back home).

"Now that the rules have been decided, let's eat!" Lizzy announced. "This smells absolutely divine!"

She finished her statement, pause, wait at least a minute…no sign of any bear…and yes! I smiled grandly. "I totally agree!" I said to her. Today's lunch consisted of steak and kidney pie and salmon sandwiches. I admit the thought of eating a kidney in a pie is unusual but my stomach is without prejudice. I had taken off my gloves earlier and now took my fork, stabbing a piece of meat. Oh…my mouth is literally watering.

I was about to happily eat my piece when a shadow covered the table. Huh, overcast already? Everyone gasped and stilled in horror for a second as they looked behind me. Oh _come_ _on_! Let me at least put _something_ into my friggin' mouth!

A terrifying bear roar (did they even roar?) sounded behind me, scaring the Spanish blood out of me and making me drop my fork. Where were the pots and pans when you needed 'em? Plus my effin' heavy skirt and lung crushing corset hindered the process of me running away. I turned around to find this huge bear looming over me (and why me? Wasn't it supposed to be Lizzy? And why was the bear even here anyhow?). Now I've never even seen a bear in real life (except for the time I went to the Metro Zoo; the bear inside its little habitat was asleep so I had quickly skipped on down to the reptiles) so you can imagine my utter shock at how scary this encounter was. The manga made this look tame!

"Holy—"

"Hero!"

Actually I was gonna say fish and chips, but I guess that's fine too. The bear suddenly sprung an attack at me and I panicked. "Gyaaaah!" I yelled before someone knocked me out the way just as the bear swiped its big claws where I had been a moment ago. I clung to my savior in fright, eyes shut, and thanked God that he loved me enough to let me live through this. A loud bang sounded and I opened my eyes. I was a little surprised to find that my savior was Ciel. We both then looked up at the bear who stiffened and fell back with a heavy thud.

It was silent after that. Aunt Francis had a leg propped on the table, rifle pointed and smoking. "Aunt Francis?" Ciel then laughed softly. "Heh. 16 to 15. It looks like I've lost this game."

"Hmph, you've still got at least a decade to go before you can even think of winning against me…however…I commend you for daring to protect Miss Hero with your life. You will become a fine man worthy of marrying my daughter."

Way to kill the mood lady. As if I still wasn't suffering from post-traumatic stress syndrome over here. Ciel on the other hand stiffened once more, but this time Aunt Francis noticed the action, before her mind could come to conclusions, I spoke up.

"What in the world is a bear even doing here?" I said, finally regaining my voice after the shock of my life (other than Ciel and Sebastian confessing to me). "I thought they only inhabited North America! This was worse than gator wrestling!"

Ciel exhaled in relief. "Well at least you're alright—wait, what? Gator wrestling?"

Everyone looked alarmed at this piece of news.

"It's when you wrestle with an alligator. Florida's famous for gators since the Everglades is practically right in our back yard," I explained as Sebastian came over and helped me up. Wow I can't believe how helpless women are with these corsets.

"You've gone to wrestle with those beasts? _Willingly_? Are you really that stupid?" Ciel admonished.

"Whoa! I may be stupid, but I have common sense," I told him seriously. "I was just chasing this man for having robbed this poor pregnant woman, and in broad daylight too, when the prick pushed me and I fell into the canal. How was I supposed to know an alligator lived there? It even chomped on some of my hair. I went from waist-length hair to elbow-length. But, I managed to poke one of its eyes out. They're sensitive around that area."

The company around me looked slightly disturbed. Sebastian sighed as if he were grasping the straws of patience with a wayward child and Ciel muttered that he need to put a leash on me next time. I rolled my eyes. These people had an even worse "constitution than the fairer sex" then I did and I'm the fairer sex here! "So how come the bear came attackin'? _I_ certainly didn't do anything!"

Sebastian leaned in close to me and sniffed. "What scent are you wearing?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Madame Red sprayed something on me."

"It's the newest fragrance from France," she replied proudly. "It's called _Confused Love_," What an apt way to describe my situation.

"Ooh! I've been meaning to try that one out!" Lizzy chimed in, all sparkle eyed. "The bottle is really cute and sparkly and pink too! They say that its smells of jasmine, a hint of citrus and honey!"

Everyone looked at Lizzy, then at the cheeky guilty looking Madame Red, and then at me. "Hmm, add to the fact that you had stumbled upon some actual honey earlier and you're wearing a corset made you an easy target to locate," said Sebastian.

_What the hell?_ Was this bear supposed to be an example of Winnie the Pooh gone ferocious when it found honey in real life?

Ciel looked at me. "Didn't I say not to attract trouble?"

"_Me_? _I_ didn't do anything! It was the bear!" I sighed. "Anyways, shouldn't we get going?"

"Indeed," said Aunt Francis. "Now that the game is over and this mess here is finished, let us head back."

I found it somehow strange that I ended up riding with Ciel (the boys had vehemently refused that I walk and them against me wearing a corset?). Lizzy rode with Madame Red now and Aunt Francis led the way with Sebastian, who by the way, was carrying the huge ass bear tied to a stick as if were a slim Jim! And even more odd was that no one found the situation odd.

I sighed, finding myself riding side saddle, which was another weird thing for me. "Well, at least I'm riding Sir Blueberry Truffle," I told Ciel.

He looked blue. "I still can't believe you named him that."

I smiled. "You promised you would keep it."

"The things I do for you. So much so, in fact, that you owe me now."

I arched a brow. "Owe you?" Well he _did_ protect me…okay, I'll give him that. "Fine, what is it you want?"

"Later. I'll tell you later."

I giggled. "That's if you remember."

Ciel smirked. "I will."

Upfront, Aunt Francis looked at Sebastian and called him over. I knew she would be exposing Sebastian inhuman mad skills at killing the bear and allowing her to take the credit for the kill. I looked at Ciel. Sebastian had a point, Ciel really needed to show some humility. In this Black Butler world, he's going to need every bit of strategy and technique he can get.

* * *

As we arrived back at the manor, I quickly worried if I was going to finish my present for Ciel in time. I definitely had to hurry. Both Sebastian and Ciel helped me down from Sir Blueberry truffle and I couldn't help but roll my eyes again. Seriously, I wasn't a fragile China plate.

"As the hunt was a success," stated Sebastian as he opened the front doors. "I shall do my best to—"

"Ah!" Bard, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, and Finny looked toward the door as Ciel came inside. I walked in behind him and stopped short of seeing them. "Welcome back!" they greeted, looking as if they'd returned from war. The room behind them was covered in roses and a table had been messily laid out with suspicious yet edible looking food.

"What is with you lot?" Ciel exclaimed in confusion and surprise.

I sighed. "Mey-Rin I thought I told you to tell the others not to push yourselves too hard. Seriously. You guys look like you've wrestled with something."

Mey-Rin flushed. "Oh we couldn't help it. Before we knew it, we looked like this."

"Yeah, yeah! And look Miss Hero! We made this together for the young master!" Finny clamored excitedly, holding up a bowl filled with stuff a diabetic person would have died from eating.

"Huh?" was Ciel's confused response.

Finny went on to explain. "See? I decorated everything with roses!"

Bard went next. "I made donburi full up with the young master's favorites!"

"I set the table. Following Mister Sebastian's example…," Mey-Rin supplied lastly.

Sebastian and Ciel were speechless and Madame Red merely chuckled at the spectacle. I gave them a little clap. "Well, you guys certainly did a great job. And I'm pressed you kept the house in one piece." The trio beamed at the praise.

Sebastian and Ciel both felt a rather dark aura and they turned around to mentally gasp in shock as a murderous looking Aunt Francis stood behind them. Oh no, they thought.

"They beat me to it. _That's _what I came here to say today. Happy thirteenth birthday, Ciel," said the Marchioness as she patted his head affectionately. The boy looked rather shocked.

I smiled at him. "You didn't think we'd let you forget, did you silly?"

"Indeed. I invited Francis and Lizzy over so we could celebrate together," added Madame Red. "As your favorite aunt, it was only natural I do as much."

"Favorite aunt?" Aunt Francis said with an arched brow.

Madame Red playfully dismissed her tone. "Now, now dear! We can't help the boy's choice."

Aunt Francis shook her head but smiled ruefully. "And everyone," she said, addressing, well, everyone. "I hope you will continue taking care of both my daughter and my son."

There, she noted mentally. Ciel had frozen up again, it was only briefly but nothing escaped Marchioness Midford's notice. Ciel quickly recovered and looked at everyone before he returned his gaze to his aunt and smiled, although it was a small one, it was still sincere. "Thank you so much," he said truthfully.

Aunt Francis turned toward the demon butler. "Sebastian, you have my gratitude for attending to us today,"

He bowed. "Yes, my lady."

"There's just one thing I thought I ought to mention."

"…?"

"Take good care of the shattered china…the ruined garden…and the burnt kitchen."

"So you knew all along?" Sebastian chuckled in slight embarrassment. "Yes, my lady."

"Party!" Finny shouted cheerfully.

"Free booze! Free booze!" Bard shouted as well.

I knocked him on the head. "Idiot! There are children present!"

Ciel looked offended. "Hey!"

Sebastian heard all of this with a distant ear. He turned to leave when he felt a hand grip his sleeve firmly. His little demon mate had a determined glint to her eyes and she dragged him away from the doorway and further into the party. "As much as I enjoyed seeing the smexy chocolate moment, I don't think it should go waste like that."

That surprised Sebastian, who had an inkling as to what Hero was referring to. "What are you—"

"Ciel!" I called cheerfully as Sebastian and I arrived at the table laden with suspicious looking food. "Come here!" Ciel was being glomped by Madame Red at the current moment. When she finally let go, he wandered over, trying to regain some of the air lost. Lizzy followed him, curious as to why I called him over.

"Look Ciel!" I said, taking a covered dish and presenting it to a surprised Ciel as I lifted the silver domed lid. Sebastian was also rather shocked. "Sebastian made this just for you!"

"Oh! It's so cute!" Lizzy complimented as she stared at the delicious cake. "Sebastian really is talented!"

"I know, right?"

Ciel looked rather speechless, but nevertheless he thanked Sebastian. Something tells me that that hasn't ever happened often judging by the demon butler's face. The cake was later cut into several wedges and shared by all. The trio had no problem with that plan if their drooling faces were anything to go by. And I, thankfully, managed to eat _something_ after a very long day. Sebastian appeared beside me in an instant. I smiled. "Sup."

"How did you know where I had the cake hidden, never mind made?"

"Hero Sanders here. Detective extraordinaire and resident time-traveler?" Need I say more?

Sebastian sighed. He should have known. "But why?"

"Why show Ciel the cake when Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny had everything else taken care of? Well, why not? I mean, you worked hard on it, so it was only right that your hard work be showed off and appreciated. Besides, this is effin' delicious. It was just purely criminal to throw it away."

Sebastian smiled ruefully. "You human creatures really are difficult to understand; to think that you consider something like _that_ delicious."

I took a piece and offered it to him via fork. "Try it. Though you may think it dull, just the thought that you would go so far only adds to its flavor. The deliciousness doesn't only come from the ingredients put in, but also from kind thoughts and gesture done to make it."

"Well if you put it that way…" Sebastian took my hand and guided the fork to his mouth. I blushed at the smoldering look in his eyes. Dude! We were in public! "I suppose you _might_ have a point, but it'll be sometime before I truly understand."

I looked away with red stained cheeks. "Glad you liked it," I muttered. My eyes then caught Ciel exiting the room with Aunt Francis and Madame Red. Hmm, wonder what that was all about. Sebastian seemed to notice and frowned slightly. "Do you know what's going on?"

"It appears my master has no intention of losing. What a bold move," he said smirking. "This game is indeed getting interesting. I shall enjoy winning all the more."

OMFG, stop speaking in riddles man! I sighed. "Well whatever you said, I hope nothing bad happens. This being Ciel's birthday party and all—" Oh snap! "Almost forgot!" I said to Sebastian. "I gotta finish something. Be right back!" With that, I grabbed the heavy skirt of my dress and exited out of the room.

* * *

Madame Red, Aunt Francis and Ciel all sat in the drawing room. Both women faced their nephew as he looked at the carpet nervously. Madame Red was amused, probably knowing what he was going to say but still shocked that he had nerve to request it. Aunt Francis had her suspicions as well, but she preferred hearing the facts straight from the source.

Ciel, for his part, was gearing up all his courage. He never once thought that he'd do it, but hear goes. He looked up, poker face displayed, blue eyes serious. "Aunt Francis, I want to call off my engagement with Lizzy."

Both ladies had their eyes wide open. He actually said it, Madame Red thought, he really is serious about Hero. Aunt Francis fixed her composure quickly. "And may I inquire as to why and so suddenly?"

He fisted his hands. "I know that my duty was to marry Lizzy ever since I had been a child, but there are things that have changed. Myself for one. And another…," he trailed off, not certain how to say it.

"Would be Miss Hero?" Aunt Francis prompted.

Ciel blushed lightly but nodded, clearing his throat. "Yes. I have found myself falling in love with her and I'm serious about her. I don't think it right that I court her whilst engaged. And this thought isn't sudden. I've been thinking about my engagement for some time and I admit I love Lizzy, but the feelings are those of a dear cousin whom I grew up with. I apologize for my boldness but it is something that I have decided and stand firm in."

Madame Red smiled wrly. "They really grow up fast don't they, Francis?"

Aunt Francis sighed. "Indeed. Though the request is sudden I feared this might have happened in the future. I suppose now is a good time to halt things before things went any further and someone got hurt."

Ciel arched a brow, confused and wanting an explanation.

Madame Red chuckled. "You see Ciel, my sister and I used to joke that you and Lizzy would look so _cute_ together as a couple. Eventually we let Francis in our little jest. It wasn't until years later that we thought it a cute idea to have you two betrothed."

A tick formed on Ciel's forehead. "_You mean you had us engaged because we would look cute together?_"

"The idea was sound at the time and Rachel did love teasing you," Madame Red explained. "And it helped that Lizzy had a crush on you and who wouldn't when you were so adorable!"

Ciel sighed. Women.

"Well, though the engagement was a mock joke at the time, it's become sort of a serious thing now, but luckily society is unaware of the fact," Aunt Francis continued. "I had planned on announcing it when Elizabeth turned sixteen. But if this is really how feel…?"

Ciel nodded firmly. "Yes."

Aunt Francis sighed. "Very well. I shall take care of the necessary papers and tell Lizzy. This Miss Hero must be quite the thing for causing all this so suddenly."

Madame Red chuckled knowingly. "Oh Francis you have no idea! And I'm afraid Ciel isn't the only one after her hand and heart."

"Oh?"

"Madame Red!" Ciel said, flushing. "That's supposed to be private!"

"Oh settle down, young man. I can guess who this other rival is," Aunt Francis said with a smirk. "And I say good luck to you, Ciel. I can only hope that Miss Hero has the wits to not fall for his lecherous face."

Ciel hoped so too. And he was even more surprised that things had turned out so smoothly. Now as he walked back to the room where his birthday party was being held, he felt free in a way he never felt before. He smiled slightly, knowing that he was now free to court Hero. And without the impediment of an unwanted engagement, any and all methods can now be employed. Madame Red and Aunt Francis had gone ahead of him to enjoy the rest of the festivities. Before he could enter he was suddenly dragged away. He turned to see who it was and found a smiling Hero. His own lips unconsciously curved upward at seeing her so happy.

Yes, he had definitely done the right thing. She stopped at an empty hallway, farther away from the party.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Um, wasn't that already established?"

I rolled my eyes at Ciel's naiveté. "Duh, but I didn't get a chance to say it. Plus I have a present for you!" I told him with a big smile. After putting the last finishing touches, I had taken my gift and now held it out to Ciel proudly. Thank goodness those particulars skills I possessed were so handy!

Ciel looked at the scroll Hero had placed into his hand. It was tied with a blue ribbon and when he unraveled it, he saw what she did. He tilted his head, trying to examine what exactly he she had done. "…what is this?"

"It's your present. I drew you a comic strip!"

"A comic what?"

"Comic strip. It's a series of panels that are drawn in a sequence where a story is told. Of course I did my comic strip into a manga page. Look, I even numbered them so you could read it in order." Ciel read it more carefully and realized that she had drawn him and herself. His picture getting smothered by her.

"How come my head is large and my body little? And why are my hands and feet little stubby things?"

"It's called chibi, a cute form of drawing people. I have to admit to myself that I did a great job drawing you. Pepper always said that drawing chibi people were my thing. Anything complicated then that is when I start to butcher the very essence of art. "

"I have no shoes either," Ciel added, still looking.

"There are different styles of chibi. This one happens to be mine."

Ciel rolled up the paper. "Well, it's interesting."

I looked at him anxiously. "Do you like it?"

He smirked, secretly happy that Hero had given a present, albeit a strange and amusing looking one . "Yes."

I smiled; totally relieved he didn't hate it. I hadn't wanted to show it to him in the room where no doubt everyone would want to see it. "I'm glad." I looked out the window then and gasped. "Look!" I said, going over towards it and somehow managing to lift the window pane up.

"Hero!" Ciel called, coming over and shivering as the draft hit him. "It's cold outside. You should close the window.

"But look! It's snowing!" My eyes were huge as I saw the small white flakes fall. I held out a hand and found it wondrous as they melted when they touched my skin. "I've never seen snow before."

Ciel looked surprised. "You haven't?"

"Yeah. Both Mexico and Florida were near the equator. The coldest it's ever been was probably around fifty degrees, but that's only briefly. The temperature always rises right back during the day." I looked up at the sky and smiled, finding this scene kind of fairytale like.

"Hero?"

"Yeah?" I said, still staring out the window as I leaned a little farther out.

"I broke off my engagement with Elizabeth." I almost fell out the window. Luckily Ciel grabbed my arm and pulled me back inside. "Careful!"

"You did _what_?" I didn't give him a chance to speak. "But—I mean—how—this is—_Are you serious?_ Why did you do that? This is Lizzy we're talking about!" I exclaimed in coherent words this time. Oh my gosh, I just ruined like a portion of the series. Of course I've been meddling and with Madame Red alive and the series' two main characters fighting over me, who knows how all this will turn out!

Ciel looked at me with the patience of a saint. "I thought the reason obvious. I'm in love with you and I intend to court you. I won't allow Sebastian to take you away from me. You're _my_ Queen after all."

I finally regained my mind and blushed hotly. "You're really serious about this aren't you?"

He nodded. I sighed. I seriously hope Lizzy doesn't hate me later. She's so bound to. "Fine," I told him. "But I'll have you know that I'm not so easy to 'court'.  
The boy smirked. "You were easy enough to protect today," I flushed. How dare he use the fact that I was wearing a corset today as a weapon against me! Ciel came closer, almost invading my personal space and causing my face to get redder then it already was. And wasn't this olive toned skin of mine supposed to hide the damn blush? "And I do believe you owe me."

Owe? Oh! I decided to ignore our close proximity and bravely placed my hands on my hips. "I was hopping you'd forget, but alright, what would you—"

He cupped my face on both sides with steady cool hands and kissed me, square on the lips.

And this wasn't an accidental kiss or a quick peck on the lips.

Ciel actually had this planned. Though he was a novice, he had heard that practice makes perfect. And it seemed that he was doing this right. Hero froze, but soon after he felt her soften against him. He took the opportunity to move his lips at an angle, feeling the delicious heat between them and finding himself lost. Her lips were soft yet sensuous; they felt incredible and tender. The kiss deepened and it was only natural that they get even closer together. Ciel could have continued to kiss her all night had it not been for this pesky thing called air that his lungs needed.

We both parted, breathing hard and after inhaling some cool air the wind pushed into the hallway, did I finally realize just what Ciel had done. I blushed furiously as I looked at the boy. He looked extremely proud of himself and I didn't know whether to laugh or chide him. That's what? The third time we kissed? I've never been kissed so much in my life before!

"Uh…," I hesitated before I forced myself to continue. "S-Shouldn't we be heading back to the party?"

Ciel looked rather annoyed at the prospect of facing people, but nodded. "Might as well. But before you purposefully try to get forget about the kiss, know that it will be the first of many. That was our first kiss in our courtship after all."

Oh my gosh, he really _was_ serious. And something tells me its only just the beginning.

* * *

Sebastian's eyes glowed red as he watched his young master and Hero walk away from where'd they been. He'd have to give the master credit for gaining the upper hand on this one. He'd not only broken off his engagement, but kissed Hero and declared his intent to court her. And knowing how easily manipulated his demon mate was when regards to her feelings, Sebastian knew he'd have to be on guard and commence his plans on seduction sooner then planned. There was no other way now.

He walked over to the window that had been shut recently. He checked its security and firmly locked it, taking the curtains and drawing them closed. His hand tightened on the cloth, but his lips curved into a smirk. Things were definitely about to get interesting.

* * *

Over in London, a young man, dressed in fine robes, stood in the middle of the street, glancing up at the dark sky as the snow continued to fall. He held out a hand and observed as a flake fell and melted against his skin.

"It's cold. Agni, what is this?"

"It is known as 'snow' and falls in Great Britain during the winter…My Prince," answered a tall man dressed in equally fine clothes but of a more simple nature, outlining his position to a modest degree.

The young prince smiled and looked ahead. "Snow…Great Britain, eh? It is rather beautiful. I want to take it back home and show it to mother."

* * *

**AN: Now we're gettin' started! So any thoughts? Comments? Questions? Concerns that demand to be voiced? You're words are highly appreciated! So please review!**


	11. When Company Comes To The Table

**Lady Keiko here...**

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to let my sympathies and prayers reach the people up north that are still suffering Sandy's aftermath. Hopefully none of you guys suffered too much.**

**Also, remember when I said the last chapter was super long? Well scratch that. _This_ chapter is super long and I apologize for that, but hopefully you guys will like it. And I also hope that I made this chapter interesting since I've heard some concerns with the curry arc being troublesome and etc. Alright? Cool!**

**One more thing. I'm so over the moon to know that this story reached over a hundred reviews. I honestly wasn't expecting that and I thank you all for being supporting this story! Now...**

**FallenOkami: Lol. Don't worry. Hero's not so easy to 'court'. And as for the dream? You'll see as the story progresses [insert evil laugh]. And Agni? A rival? Hmm, we'll really have to see won't we?  
**

**Yami Mizuna: Thanks! The virtual muffin was delicious.  
**

**Paxloria: Thanks. I know these things happen, but it still surprises me. And hopefully I won't butcher the fighting scene (it was my favorite). And you bet Prince Soma will annoy Ciel twice as much. How could he not? **

**Harrietty: Thanks! Glad you like the story and I'd also like to see what Sebby has in mind.  
**

**Guest****: Omg thanks! I'm happy this story is to your liking!**

**rileybear 14: Oh thank you! Wow what a compliment. I'm glad your a huge fan of super long well-written chapters...I have a feeling they're gonna keep getting longer (T.T).**

**pammazola: Really? Your Floridian and Spanish? We really are kindred spirits XD! Lol, now that you mention him, I always thought Paul Ryan was kind of cute. Just sayin'. As for Sebby, he knows he has work to do.  
**

**ravenscry21: I know right? Ciel is such an adorable shota! And don't worry, Sebastian knows what he's gotta do.  
**

**aandm20: I hear ya man!  
**

**Illusa: We learn something new everyday don't we? Lol, glad you liked the chapter!  
**

**crrazyblondefanfictionlover1 01: I really like typing your username out. Also, I totally agree with you there. Perfectly good waste of honey, man. And Sebastian's definitely gotta his work cut out for him. And kill Madame Red a second time? Nevah! Lol, thanks for the virtual brownies! **

**Anime Hottie Lovah: I can't wait for that either. Things will definitely get interesting.  
**

**AshesandDreams: Thank you! I'm so glad you like Sir Blueberry Truffle's name. And engaging Lizzy and Ciel based on their adorableness does sound like something Madame Red and Rachel would think of, doesn't it? And yes, Sebby-kun is present when they kiss and that's usually because poor boy has bad timing. Well, lets see what he comes up with.  
**

** .Tragedist: :D I'm so happy I could sway your favor a bit!  
**

**AngelSayori: Categorizing:  
**

**Ch. 8 - Can't beat cute accidental kisses. And don't worry about Madame Red, Hero's got you covered.**

**Ch. 9 - Told you Hero got you covered. I find William awesomely hot and seriously can't get enough of his stoicness. And the whole Sebby v Ciel? Even I can't decide which to personally choose. It used to be about Sebastian until Ciel decide to get into the picture and now I'm torn! And poor inexperienced Hero has it worse off! Oh! Hero and Madame Red BFFs? La der! Lol.**

**Ch. 10 - I hate to leave you in the dark about the dream, but...well, into the dark you go! And there's a reason for that. You'll learn more when the Circus arc strolls around (but if your really curious, I could drop a hint or two). And I was equally thrilled when Hero got to dress all proper like for Aunt Francis to approve. Love that strict yet kind woman. And you don't like Lizzy? It's okay. I didn't like her at first either. Thanks for the reviews btw! **

**Aquarius-Otter: You don't have to wait now do you? Until the next chapter that is ^.^  
**

**Shin no yoru: The story will be mostly based on the manga. I will add an OVA or two and Season 2 will definitely come into play. I just gotta figure out how I'm gonna transition that in. Not sure if I'll have to do a sequel or what, but that kind of thinking isn't until later. I'm still planning so if you've got any suggestions, please feel free to tell me (it also includes those of you reading this, just sayin').  
**

**VampireSiren: Lol. You're right. Things really will get serious!**

**PhantomGirl17: Heh, Lizzy's definitely gonna be peeved but little missy has got her own explaining to do too (you'll see why). Q: Will Lizzy go sword fighting in the Titanic arc? A: Hecks yeah! Its her most epicess moment in the manga and there's no way Hero wants to miss that! Q: Will Sebby court Hero next? A: Sebby doesn't court sweet child; he seduces, then takes. But don't worry, he'll honor the contract (has no choice really; clever Ciel!). Just know that Sebastian isn't gong to use normal "fair" tactics.  
**

**nomer: Thanks dude! I'm glad you liked the chapter and enjoyed Hero's moment of great discomfort, confusion, and dazed allure.  
**

**bored411: I think you should be happy. You'll feel better like that. As for this curry arc *pulls back sleeves and stretched fingers over keyboard* wish me luck!  
**

**FoxyAlterEgos: Thanks and so happy you liked the Winnie the Pooh reference!  
**

**SilverlocketX3: Your Asian? You rock dude! And I'm glad you enjoyed Elementary. I thought a female Dr. Watson a really interesting concept and of course Lucy Lui is the best!**

**TikiLand: Sup! Happy to see you enjoy the story. And as for the povs, yeah, I knew about them. I was kind of experimenting, which is why I had them separated in different paragraphs. ^.^ Thanks for noticing though!  
**

**An Echo In Time: Yay! I'm so relieved that I'm succeeding in this story!**

**ScarletNinja1026: Thanks! I find it funny how you reviewed just in time. **

**Well everyone, thanks a million for supporting, reviewing, alerting and faveing this story! You guys make this totally worth it! And without another moment to loose...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

11. When Company Comes To The Table

It wasn't until the next day that my life began with some semblance of order. And I do mean semblance. Once again, Ciel was called by the Queen to investigate a series of incidents happening in London and off we went. Leaving the servants to enjoy their day fun filled with snow at the London townhouse.

_Winter—In Great Britain, it is an ashen season covered by thick heavy clouds. And incidentally, I just so happen to like this weather; too much sun does that to a girl who doesn't need a tan due to her _already_ light olive skin tone. _

_ With the Jack the Ripper case solved, the hum of daily life returned to London. That peace however proved but a brief respite—There occurred a curious incident in which Anglo-Indians frequenting the Hindustani coffeehouse near Portman square were attacked, stripped, and hung upside down near the roof. Which was sad because nobody wanted to see them half-naked; they weren't even good-looking._

_ Afterward, in a rash of similar incidents, aristocrats and military personnel who had returned from India were likewise assaulted all over London. And that was something to really worry about because a few of them had actually been _really_ good-looking. Just saying._

_ The same note had been affixed to all the victims: yadda, yadda, yadda, you catch my drift. All the notes ended with a little picture of a tongue sticking out._

Sir Randall crumpled the note in his hand in frustration and anger. "Another incident! This is the twentieth one!" He looked at the nervous Inspector Aberline. "Haven't you been able to arrest the perpetrators yet Aberline?"

He flinched but stood straight. "Sorry, sir!"

"We let Jack the Ripper slip through our fingers and that bloody brat with his litttle missus snatched away our glory—"

"Oh, do forgive me for being a brat," called a familiar voice from behind them.

"Earl Phantomhive!" cried Sir Randall in a surprised outrage as he turned around.

"Sir Randall, if you keep shouting like that your blood pressure will rise," I chided him as I stood next to Ciel's side. Sebastian stood behind us, silent but ever watchful and ready.

"Miss Hero," he acknowledged in a huffed temper. I smiled cheerfully. Aberline looked at me and smiled back. He was about to say something when Sir Randall placed a hand in front of him and spoke to Ciel. "Earl Phantomhive, why are you here?"

"Ha! I should think that would be obvious. I've come to clean up after the bumbling hounds," Ciel stated coolly. He then snatched the papers from Aberline once again.

"Wha—!"

"I see." Ciel said after inspecting them. "Only Anglo-Indians have been targeted in this case. And there don't appear to be any causalities as of yet."

Sir Randall looked like he was about to bust a vein. He really should take it easy before his blood pressure spiked to a dangerous level. "_Who gave you the right to_—!"

Ciel thrust the Queen's letter in his face with a smug look for the second time that month. "I would not be here if mere bandits were to blame but I cannot rightly sit by as the Royal Family continues to be insulted."

Sir Randall was silent after that. "You really shouldn't tease people so much, Ciel," I chided him, but there was no helping the look of satisfaction on his face. He handed the papers back to Sebastian for him to memorize.

Seductive shota alert! "I say 'child of sloth and depravity' is a wonderfully accurate expression on the part of our culprit. I'd have to agree that this country would be marginally better off without the Indian Nabobs." Ciel commented with a mild smirk.

"That's the Victorian Imperialism for you. Britain was famous for it during the Industrial Revolution," I said, remembering what I had been taught in school. Hmm, who knew it could be so useful?

_The British Indian Empire._

_ At the time, masses of Englishmen lived in the British Colony of India. The third or fourth sons of well-to-do families, who could not live in luxury in their homeland, were able to live the elegant lives of "noblemen" in India. Clearly, they needed a job._

_ Those who returned from India were called "Anglo-Indians" and the many who were unable to shed their lifestyles of extravagance and idleness even after their return were known as "Indian Nabobs." And they stayed that way until Ghandi had their asses kicked out of India. Whoo Ghandiji!_

"Even if they wallowed in base amusements while in India and are cowards who single-mindedly squandered their fortunes, many of them are members of the British Gentry," Sir Randall informed him. "We must protect them!"

"Gentry, hm…? Worthless," said Ciel sticking out his tongue. Oh my gosh, Ciel's tongue was really cute! Just saying. "In any case…what of this mark…?"

"They're making a mockery of we British and Her Majesty The Queen!" Sir Randall exploded. "How dare they cock about like this! The victims are all returnees from India. That means the perpetrator must be a vile Indian! Those bloody savages!"

Hey, I take offense to that. Even though I'm not Indian, I have two pen pals, one from India, Rajeev and another from Japan, Mimiko. Not only is Rajeev pretty hot (fine appreciator of male beauty here!) but he's wicked talented in tennis and totally kick ass at Assassin's Creed.

"Careful there Sir Randall. That kind of sounded racist," I said to him.

He ignored me, fuming and caught up in his own world. Aberline came over and tried calming the man down.

"Oh? So that's why I've been summoned," commented Ciel. "Most of the Indians who've stolen their way into Great Britain are holed up in East End. The city police seem to have trouble dealing with the underworld there. So learning the exact number of stowaways or by what routes they make it here is rather problematic, hm?"

By then Sir Randall had calmed down some, but he still looked pretty ticked. I wandered over to the scene of the crime and looked at the loosened rope. I pursed my lips and thought back to the note. Well we'll be meeting them soon enough I believe. Aberline approached me, smiling. I smiled back.

"Out of curiosity, what can you make this?" he asked me.

I eyed the rope again. "I think what you should be asking yourself is not _who did this_," I conspiratorially whispered in hushed tones so that only he could hear. "But _who commanded_ for this to happen."

He looked confused. "Commanded?"

I grinned. "Right. How would an Indian fresh off the boat know who to attack? How would they know an Anglo-Indian aristocrat from a regular aristocrat?"

His eyes alighted in understanding. "Oh, I see what you mean. How indeed. It's an interesting angle to work on."

I placed my index finger on my lips. "Just keep it to yourself for now, kay?"

Ciel frowned upon seeing me huddled close to the Inspector. Sebastian noticed this too, but said nothing. The boy faced Sir Randall once more. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll be going about my business. I'd like to return to the manor as soon as possible. Sebastian, you've memorized the papers?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Come Hero, we're leaving," he said. I looked up and smiled, dutifully walking over to his side. It seemed Ciel was comforted by my presence being always next to him. Not that I knew.

"Great talkin' to ya," I told Aberline cheerfully, who blushed lightly. Sebastian returned the papers to the Inspectors and off we went. Inspector Aberline stared after us before he looked at Sir Randall.

"Um, sir, who exactly is that kid? And why's Miss Hero always with him?"

Sir Randall became serious, his usually strict expression turning grave. "Since you've seen for yourself twice, I suppose there's no other choice but for me to fill you in. Aberline…In this country there exists a secret agency under direct control of the Queen. It is known as 'Phantomhive'."

_The Phantomhive earldom has headed up this agency through the generations and the Earls themselves have been called "Watchdogs of the Queen" or the "Aristocrats of evil". Sounds really cool when you think about it._

Aberline looked confused. "But why evil? If he serves the royal family are they not the same as us—"

"_No_. Their task is no easy one. In every civilization there is both a 'polite society' and an 'underworld' and Great Britain is no exception."

_The rogue organization known as Phantomhive covers up any number of criminal acts carried out by the royals and will stop at nothing to eliminate any and all who may seem to harm the Royal Family. By all rights they function as a royal "shadow"—A "phantom" which should never have come into being (it also doesn't help that the past head were all criminally good-looking; I'm seriously just sayin')._

"The underbelly of the East End. The criminals and blackguards of other nations who congregate therein. All so that the undesirables do no spill out into polite society, they employ their monstrous authority to rule over and police every inch of this country's underworld…_that's_ the 'Phantomhive Earldom' for you," Sir Randall concluded.

"So basically they're the opposite of the police in that they use the powers of "evil" to carry out the Queen's orders…? A slip of a child like him?"

"That there is no child. That is the very devil himself."

"But if that's so then why's Miss Hero with him? Surely she wouldn't wish to be associated with him if she knew?"

"She does know."

Aberline looked alarmed.

"Miss Hero is in fact Earl Phantomhive's pawn; a recent acquisition so I've been told. Apparently she ranges in all types of skill sets, criminal investigation being one of them. From what I've managed to uncover, she discovered who Jack the Ripper was and his next victim. Thanks to her, the victim lived and with Phantomhive, the Ripper is no more."

Aberline shivered slightly. "Even so…besides her knowledge in criminal investigation, what could she possible to do contribute? Miss Hero's so petite and so…American. Working with the boy must be dangerous and yet she's so cheerful and always smiling."

"That girl is a mystery even I don't understand. Just know that she's a lot more clever then she lets on. Even as an American, Miss Hero is a force to be reckoned with."

* * *

"Young master, Miss Hero, we have arrived," announced Sebastian as we stood before a non-descriptive door in a rather non-descriptive street.

I smiled. "Sweet! This is Lau's place's right? I haven't seen him in a while."

Ciel didn't look amused. "I was actually rather glad we haven't. Sebastian, is this the right place?"

"Yes, sir."

It was dark inside and to make matters worse we had to go down a set of spiraling stairs. I was careful not to fall, but my platform heeled foot landed on air and I suddenly went forward. Luckily Sebastian was there to catch me in his arms.

"Oh thanks," I said.

He chuckled. "Allow me to carry you the rest of the way."

"What? That's not necess—" I was cut off as Sebastian scooped me into his arms with ease. I struggled but he remained firm. I sighed and stopped. "Fine, but let me down as soon as we make it, okay?"

He merely smirked before continuing. He looked back at the scowling Ciel, who right then wished he were taller and stronger. Sebastian gave him an innocent expression. "Watch your step, sir."

A popping vein mark appeared on Ciel's forehead as he followed them. Eventually we made it down to another non-descriptive door that Sebastian opened. A strange smell greeted us and Ciel looked a little annoyed as he used his arm to cover his nose. "What an awful smell…"

"It's not so bad," I told him. "It smells like poppy seeds and flowers. But don't inhale it too much. Even though it isn't weed, you can still get high as heck off this stuff," I told him seriously as we walked further in.

"So you finally managed to find this place…Earl. How strange to be facing you like this…and for Miss Hero to witness me at my most degenerate moment…but I've always believed this day would come."

Another popping vein mark. "And what sort of day would that be?" Ciel inquired when the light revealed Lau and his Chinese harem chillin' as they gathered around him like a group of One Direction fans (Pepper and Amanda were totally into them and they quickly had me converted).

The go-lucky Lau laughed as he greeted us, a stoic yet adorable Ran Mao straddling his lap. "Welcome Earl, Miss Hero, it's been so long. Have you been well? Ah! I heard you celebrated your birthday not long ago? Good tidings to you!"

"Never mind that!"

Sebastian looked at him. "Why are you blushing?"

"It's because Ciel's a rather pure boy. He's never been exposed to intimacy and its mechanics," I whispered to the demon butler.

"And you haven't?"

I smiled. "When you've had a sex ed class with perverted classmates, you grow up fast."

"A-hem!" Ciel said. "I can hear you!" He faced Lau. "Anyways there's something I want to ask you."

"Ah! For the Earl to go to the trouble of visiting this dank cellar of an opium den must mean you're here about _that_, yes?"A few of the Chinese girl came up to Sebastian and offer him some opium, to which he politely refused. "Word's gotten around already, has it? You've a sharp ear.

"Yes, I'm looking into that series of events," Ciel answered. "When it comes to Orientals, talking to you, the bigwig of this patch is almost expedient, British manager of the Chinese trading company 'Kon Ron', or should I say, Top Official of the Chinese Crime Syndicate Qing Bang—Lau."

I whistled. "My, what a title."

Lau got up with a smoking pipe still in hand, leaving a startled Ran Mao behind on the couch. That's the second time, she noted distantly. "I really would prefer you not call me that. It's much too stuffy and all. And I don't want Miss Hero getting the wrong message."

Dude, what wrong message? It's true!

"I've left the management of the quarter Oriental to you. So you've an idea of the number of people coming and going around these parts, yes? Stop puffing away and hear me out!" Ciel demanded.

"Now, now this is just mint," Lau explained as he set the pipe down and wandered over to my side and placing an arm around my shoulder. "And certainly my lord. I'm following your orders to the letter. Such is the price I must pay to conduct 'businesses in this part of the country's underworld, after all."

Ciel and Sebastian looked at Lau's offending limb around my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. Don't they know the relationship between Lau and myself is simply platonic? Ciel continued. "Then—"

"But first, I have a question to pose to you as well, my lord." Here it comes and I tried to keep a straight face. "These incidents of which you speak…what are they exactly?"

I giggled when I saw Ciel's put out expression. "Why you~!…We have to take it from the top, huh?"

Sebastian smiled. "He was simply chiming in when he thought it appropriate. I am sure of this."

I turned and whispered into Lau's ear. "Or it could be that you have you have much going on on the slide and aren't sure if these 'incidents' refer to one of yours?"

Lau glanced at me from the corner of his eyes and smiled mischievously before placing a finger against his lips in a shush gesture. I smiled. I knew it.

* * *

"—Oh, now I see!" said Lau as if the meaning of life became clear to him. "So you'd like to capture that prankster!"

We were currently following Lau in some random street in East End. I would have warned Ciel and Sebastian that such thinking was not wise, but then how else would we meet Prince Soma and Agni? I smiled at the oncoming prospect. This week will surely be fun!

"There haven't been any deaths yet, but the gentry and military personnel are being targeted," Ciel explained.

"Ah, you have to make an example of him to keep the common folk in line! There simply is no end to your troubles, Earl."

"What drivel," replied the annoyed bluenette.

Sebastian looked around. "Incidentally, we have walked quite a distance. At which lodging house are the Indians based?"

"Nn?" Lau said in confusion. "Ah! Do forgive me! I was so caught up in our conversation that I think I may have gotten us lost! Hahaha! Silly me!"

I laughed into my gloved hands. Ciel looked royally pissed. "_Why, yooou_~!"

"Chill Ciel. You've got to control that short temper of yours," I commented.

"I do not have a short temper!" Ciel snapped. He paused and face palmed as I giggled.

"Now that I think about," Sebastian added. "I don't think I've seen you the slightest bit angry before."

I pointed at myself and with a southern bell accent said, "You talkin' about lil ole me?"

"Hmm that's true," Lau agreed as we kept walking. "You're usually smiling and so upbeat."

I did my signature smile. "That's because a detective extraordinaire like myself is made of mangos and cream. Not peaches, but mangos." Their faces were too funny. "I'm just kidding! But it takes a lot to get me mad. Kay? So don't worry about it!"

Ciel sighed. "In any case, we should find a way out of here. Let's trace our steps back and—_Ow_!" He looked up to see what he had bumped into and was met with a rather scruffy and suspicious Indian face. He was about to apologize when the man dramatically clutched his side and began to shout.

"Owww! I think I just cracked a rib—!"

"Wha—?"

Sebastian sighed and I was right there with him. Pretty soon the man had much such a big fuss that we were surrounded by more suspicious looking Indian East End residents.

"Oh my," Lau observed.

I placed my hands on my hips. "Now isn't this a fine kettle of fish?"

The man Ciel had bumped into leaned down to face him, grabbing his coat. "The little master's awfully well-dressed for an East Ender. Are you a noble?" Ciel haughtily freed himself from the man's grasp, face cool and composed, betraying nothing. "I gotta demand damages for you banging into me, kid! Leave everything you've got on ya behind, ya hear?"

I pointed at Ciel. "You're telling me this scrawny kid with a weight of about maybe ninety-five pounds tops actually broke a rib?"

Ciel flushed. "Hey!"

Sebastian chuckled. "And once again, you have gotten yourself caught by a second-rate thug, young master."

"I know right?" I exclaimed. "And he says _I_ attract trouble."

"Maybe not trouble, but too much unwanted attention."

I gaped. Did he really just say that? Me who couldn't even flirt to save my life? I shook my head. "I won't even answer to that, mainly because I won't know how."

"Hey! Don't just ignore us!" Interrupted the rude Indian dude. "The Indians round here have it in for you nobles. You dragged us all the way here, and then just threw us out like trash! The lot of you British are self-serving bastards!"

"Yeah!" cheered his people.

I tilted my head. "Well its fine if you think that, but rather than threaten and terrorize people why don't you take it to court? If you want to go home I'm sure they'll arrange some sort of way."

"Don't kid around!" The man shouted. "If you get in our way we'll hurt you too!"

Ooh, I'm so scared…not. I dug into my trusty knapsack and took out a piece of bread Sebastian had made this morning. It was wrapped securely with a handkerchief and surprisingly still warm. I handed it to the man who looked pretty surprised.

"Here, you can have it. I was gonna eat it myself but you look like you need it more than I do. And they say the reason people get grumpy is because they haven't eaten," That saying is definitely true when it comes to me by the way.

Ciel looked at me in shock. "You've had that since breakfast?"

I huffed. "Well you were in such a hurry to leave that I didn't get to finish my breakfast. The fault is entirely yours. And it was a damn good piece of bread mind you. Sebastian's cooking is the best!"

Sebastian humbly accepted the compliment. "I would have been glad to make you some more at home."

I perked up. "Really?"

"_Didn't I just say don't ignore us_? And stay out of my way bitch!" exclaimed the angry Indian. He slapped my hand away, dropping the piece of bread onto the cold unforgiving ground. And to make matters worse, someone had stepped on it! I cannot begin to tell you the horror that stole my body at that moment.

"You didn't have to do that," Ciel told them, seeing my reaction.

The angry man grabbed Ciel's coat again as he shouted. "Since you've refused to cooperate we'll just have to help ourselves! You British bastards deserve everything you're gonna get!"

"Yeah!" cheered his people.

Ciel backed his face away. "Sebas—" Before he could finish saying the name, a heeled foot came out of nowhere and slammed into the man's face suddenly. He let go of Ciel and stumbled back. A stunned look sat on his face as his fellow peoples gasped in shock as a red foot print was clearly outlined on his face.

"Wha—"

"_You ignorant fool! How dare threaten Ciel even further when you've just insulted me in the worst possible way!_" I raged angrily, my face hot.

The man's face contorted even further. "You bitch! This is the end for yo—" Another heeled foot landed on his face and the force had him staggering back.

"_And you have the balls to talk back? Have you no fucking shame? Do you know that there are hungry children in the world that would have loved that piece of bread? __You fucking bastard! Debo de golpearte con una escoba y tírate al mar! __A ver si así no entiendes, descárado!_"

And on and on flew the strings of Spanish words as my native tongue came into play. As you can guess, I only ever talk Spanish when I'm either _really_ angry or helping a confused fellow Hispanic. Sebastian and Ciel didn't exactly know what to make of me then but apparently they've dubbed my rare moment of anger as "The Spanish Fury" and wisely decided that they'll never again waste food, at least in my presence. I continued to kick the now crying and struggling victim in a repeated fashion as I called him a no good cruel bastard for being a child abuser, thief and a women hater (it just seemed right at the time).

The man's peoples were unsure what to do and the few who were wise refrained from coming closer to me. Those who weren't so bright I caught easily enough and thrashed them like some crazed harpy of wrath, causing destruction where she went. And I supposed what was funny enough was that I still kicking the shit out of the Indian man below me.

"_Ustedes deben de sirles disculpas a la gentes inocentes por atacarles a ellos! Como si sus crímenes no eran suficientes! Idiotas! No puedo creer que groseros ustedes son! Si yo no estuviera en tacones pero me los bajo asta que ya_—!"

"Great Goddess Kali!" cried an unfamiliar voice. I snapped out of my angry haze to find a new body under my foot. It was of Indian descent but not the rude man I was beating the shit out. I gasped and dropped the men I had lifted into the air during my tantrum. They groaned as they landed on the floor with a heavy thud.

I was shocked to see Prince Soma underneath my heeled foot. Oh my gosh, I didn't grab him on accident and just beat the goodness gracious out of him did I? The twenty-sixth prince of Bengal got up and dusted himself off, but rather than look upset, he seemed immensely pleased with himself. "Great Goodess Kali, I humbly thank you for sparing these men."

I flushed. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

He smiled and grabbed my gloved hands. "It is not your fault. No doubt that one of my countrymen did something to provoke your wrath, but thankfully I contained it!"

"My Prince!" exclaimed a much impressed and worshipful looking Agni as he neared closer to us. "That was so courageous of you!" I smiled seeing Agni arrive. Awesome! _Now_ things were getting interesting. "And look! You have even made her smile!"

Prince Soma stared at me, got close to my face and stared some more before blushing and backing away. "Indeed. And very beautiful too." I blinked. Was he talking about me? He cleared his throat. "Agni, it is decided! We shall take our Kali along with us!"

Agni looked in awe. "My Prince!"

"And if she pleases me then I shall make her my bride."

Agni looked even more astounded, but immensely pleased.

"Hey!" shouted Ciel as he neared us. I was wondering what he would do if he heard that. "Just what do you think you're doing? Hero is mine."

Prince Soma eyed Ciel with skeptism. "It is obvious that a pipsqueak like you wouldn't know how to handle her." He then spotted Sebastian behind an enraged Ciel. "Ah! You have a _khansama_ with you. Are you a British noble?"

Ciel looked immensely annoyed. "And what if I am?" The dudes that had surrounded us came back, seeing our side falter a bit after I calmed down. Those I had beaten up though, stayed down and those that actually had brains (which were like one or two) fled. The not so smart ones gathered around Ciel and Sebastian once again, this time armed and ready.

Prince Soma crossed his arms. "Then I shall allay with my brothers in this battle and keep my little Kali with me."

Err, can I have a say in this?

"Agni!"

"Yes your highness?"

"Defeat them!"

Agni stood his ground and unraveled the bandages on his right hand. "_Jo_ _aagyaa_. This right hand with which God has blessed me shall I wield for my master!"

Ooh, fight, fight, fight! So in the end they did fight. Agni moved like a flashed and was on par with Sebastian. Sebastian blocked his moved and grabbed a startled Ciel, keeping him safe as he dodged Agni's series of attacks. Their little fight neared where I was standing. I jumped back and heard one of the Indian men shout and point a dagger at me as he lunged an attack. With Sebastian dodging, one of Agni's fist connected with the man's face. He crumpled to ground out cold.

"Ah! Forgive me brother! I shall tend to your injuries presently!"

"Wow! Agni really is good!" I observed in wonder as my savior ran after Sebastian.

Prince Soma smirked. "Of course. He is my loyal _khansama_ after all."

After stepping on someone's face, Sebastian jumped into the air with Ciel still in his arms. Agni followed and began hitting pressure points, but Sebastian being a demon, it didn't affect him much. Agni was confused but kept his ground. Eventually Ciel had enough.

"Hey! We were just passing through when those Indians picked a fight with us! Are all Indians barbarians who indiscriminately attack any Englishman they lay their eyes on?"

I turned to Prince Soma and tried acting as girly and helpless as possible. "It's true you know. They threatened us and said awfully mean things to us too. They even threw my bread on the ground and one of them just attacked me!" Now that part wasn't so girly or helpless, but it still pissed me off. And here I was trying to be a nice person!

Prince Soma looked scandalized. "What?" He turned toward the Indian men. "Hey you there, did you really just threaten and attack my little Kali? And attack the runt and his companions for no reason?"

"…reason?" one of them uttered in bewilderment. "…Kali? That she-devil?"

"We can't have that! The fool is he who wages war without cause. Not to mention to dare insult and harm the great goddess Kali! Agni! In this case our brothers are at fault! Allay with the runt and his companion!"

"Yes, your highness!"

Everyone had one of those WTF is going on here looks. I giggled and clapped my hands in joy. This will be funny no doubt. In less than five minutes Agni had the perps piled high, each one of them knocked out and unconscious.

"All done Lord Soma!"

"Good!" He walked over and picked up Ciel's fallen hat. "Hey you two, you're not hurt are you?"

"N-No," answered Sebastian warily.

Prince Soma plopped Ciel's hat on his head. "And you runt, should not be wandering in a place like this. It's dangerous. Kali?"

"I'm here," I said, approaching them. "The name's Hero by the way. Hero Sanders, detective extraordinaire."

"Hero?" Prince Soma said, testing the name out. "How very unusual yet fitting in a way. The name certainly is on par with your looks too. Very well, as future husband, I approve of this name."

"Wha—What are you saying?" raged Ciel, flushing angrily. "You're not Hero's future husband! I am!"

"That has yet to be decided, my lord," supplied Sebastian as he checked me to see if I was okay or injured. "It is not certain you will win the competition after all."

I rolled my eyes. How can these guys be so confident?

"I am uncertain what you two speak of, but nevertheless I am on the hunt for someone so I shall take my leave. Hero?"

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry dude. I'm with Ciel and Sebastian; gotta stay. But I'm sure we'll meet later. You do have to find someone so do that first."

Prince Soma looked a little surprised, but then nodded. "Yes, you're right. I shall search first. Very well, farewell for now, Hero."

The pair walked away with Agni exclaiming that Soma did the right thing and how he and I will definitely see each other again. Prince Soma replyed with an of course, that its fate, etc. I shook my head, but smiled.

"My, those two were something else!" Lau commented. We all looked up to find him perched on the roof of a building. Huh, I forgot about him.

"And where have you been this whole time?" came Ciel's irate voice.

"Now don't be like that! Why I was waiting for Miss Hero to calm down and save you all, okay?" Lau hopped down, as if jumping from a two story building wasn't a big deal. "In any case, who were they? They don't live in the East End, that much is obvious. They were well-dressed and their English is without accent."

Sebastian had bent down to examine the pile of unconscious men. "Be that as it may, I should think our first priority is to take these people to the city police."

"Agreed," I approved, crossing my arms. "Jerks still piss me off."

Everyone sweat dropped as I pouted and looked away.

At least now they know I _was_ capable of getting angry. And they silently agreed never to have that wrath unleashed again.

* * *

After a long day of fruitless efforts of finding the culprit, we all returned to Ciel's townhouse. Even though I had unleashed my never-before seen fury, I was in high spirits. Mainly because the outfit in Nina's collection Madame Red had chosen for me before she left was specially built to block out the cold. Another would be because it began snowing a few moments ago. And another _really_ important factor was because dinner would be soon!

"We labored in vain…," Ciel complained, his body absolutely exhausted. "And now it's begun to snow."

Sebastian chuckled as he took our coats and hats, hanging them by the door accordingly. "The culprit may be among them. Let us wait for Sir Randall to contact us."

"Really! I'm tired of being summoned to London every time a silly incident like this occurs!" Ciel huffed.

"Man up!" I told him cheerfully. "I did the same thing you did but in high heels. And as the fairer sex, I should be feeling out of sorts here." Cue the lifting of the hair with hands dramatically.

Ciel rolled his eye. "I don't think you're capable of feeling 'out of sorts'."

I smiled. "Maybe you're right. My Hispanic blood gives me a sturdy 'constitution', as you call it."

"That isn't the only thing it gives you," he commented bluntly.

I flushed. "Hey that was a onetime thing! I haven't been that angry since some guy had cut in front of me at the food court in Dolphin Mall. I had been waiting for like two hours to finally be second in line! It was the grand opening of a new restaurant mind you!"

"I wonder what would have become of you if you hadn't stumbled upon us," Ciel sighed.

I hugged the adorable shota, bring his blushing face closer to mine. "Quit being a worrier! And I'm not so bad. I'm great company!"

"Now that I can attest," said Lau with a happy-go lucky smile. "Miss Hero is nothing if not amusing. Poor Earl. Having to not only howl if there is even the faintest possibility of harm befalling Her Majesty but to have to take care of the lovely Miss Hero with the temper of a deranged devil. If you want I could do you the favor of taking the latter option from you, my lord. Then you'd worry less."

"I believe he'd have even more to worry about," commented Sebastian absently, noting how his young master's grip on my arms wrapped around his shoulder tightened.

"I find it amazing you would even think that when you know the answer," Ciel said haughtily. And to prove his point he turned his head, about to give me a peck on the mouth.

But I was prepared for this. So before he could make contact, I took out a fan and had Ciel kiss that. He looked surprised and blinked. I backed away and laughed evilly.

"Sorry dude, but I'm not about to get mauled over by kisses any time soon. I told you I'd be hard to court," I chided him teasingly, opening my weapon and fanning myself.

Lau tilted his head a little. "That fan looks familiar."

"It should be. Madame Red gave it to me before she left. She said that I might need some sort of barrier from all the attention I was going to receive." And boy was she right.

Sebastian smiled. "I applaud your efforts of resistance. But it will be useless, at least regarding myself."

Ciel huffed. "I can take the challenge. I'm not about to get beat by Sebastian."

Now _I_ rolled my eyes as I wandered over to the demon butler and tugged at his sleeve. "Well anyways, how about some refreshments? Sebastian, could you make some hot chocolate like I told you yesterday?"

"Of course," he replied pleasantly as he looked at me indulgently.

Right then, the B-MY-F trio came out, eyes alight with excitement (except for Bard and Tanaka who looked pretty chill). "Young master! Miss Hero! Welcome home!"

"You brought your servants with you this time?" inquired Lau.

Sebastian's face darkened a little, remembering what had occurred the last time. "Yes. It would be troublesome to leave them behind at the manor." He then smiled suddenly, perfect butler face activated. "Well now, you all must be worn out from the cold. I'll have hot chocolate and tea prepared right away."

I smiled excitedly myself. "Yay!"

"Indeed," Ciel sighed in agreement.

"I would prefer Chai to English Tea," added another voice.

"Indeed," Ciel agreed absently. Everyone paused, then looked at the door. "Eh?" There by the door stood a grumpy Prince Soma and a cheerful Agni. I smiled. Sweet, they're here! "Wha—Wha—Wha—!" came Ciel's startled reply.

"Hey there guys!" I greeted them merrily.

Prince Soma saw me and smiled. "Hero! I knew we'd meet again, though this place is awfully smaller than my palace."

Finally Ciel found his voice. "_Why are you here?_"

"What do you mean why? Have you failed to recall that we became acquainted a moment ago?" Prince Soma reminded him. "Have you forgotten me already?"

"Became acquainted you say…!"

The servants stared in awe at the new arrivals. "What's going on?" they whispered to each other.

"I calmed Hero down and I rescued you."

"_You just threw yourself under her foot!_ And rescue me? How!"

Prince Soma crossed his arms. "In India it is commonplace to invite your benefactors into your home and make them welcome. There's a saying that goes 'entertain your guests even if you have to sell off your heirlooms'."

I nodded in agreement. "It's true you know. I read A Passage to India and my friend Rajeev confirmed it."

"That's not helping! And whose Rajeev?" Ciel asked curiously.

"A penpal," I told him

Prince Soma looked around. "Hey, where's the bed?"

"Why a bed?" question Lau.

"Apparently in India, one invites one's guests to one's bed to sit together in a circle, enjoying each other's company," I explained verbatim as I remembered the manga. I also remembered Rajeev talking about the custom still in practice in some Indian households.

The Prince smirked and looked approvingly at me. "See? Even Hero knows proper basic etiquette. Of course I should expect nothing less from my little Kali."

Ciel glowered at the Prince. He was about to speak up when a voice interrupted him.

"My Prince! Lord Soma! I have found one here!" came Agni's energetic voice from the stairs.

"That is well."

"Hey! Listen to me!" Ciel shouted in vain.

"Then good. It is a tad bit small but we shall be staying here for a while. Much obliged," replied Prince Soma as he went upstairs. "Come Hero."

I giggled as I followed him upstairs, wondering how this was gonna turn out. In real life, you never know. Ciel looked outraged. "Hero! Don't follow him! And why must I take care of you!" he asked, running to keep up with us. We were already inside the room with Agni presenting the guests' bed to Prince Soma.

He sat down on the bed and faced Ciel with a smirk. "I haven't given any thoughts to other lodgings. Besides, is it customary for Englishmen to throw their benefactors out into the cold?"

Ciel wasn't done yet. "No but moreover—_who are you_?"

"Me?" Prince Soma repeated.

"He's a prince," I told them.

"A prince…?" Sebastian questioned.

Agni spoke up. "This person is the twenty-sixth child of the Raja of Bengal…Prince Soma Asman Kadar."

"We shall be imposing upon you for a bit…runt."

I laughed, seeing Ciel's reaction. This was just _too_ funny.

"Then, as a symbol of our new friendship, I will serve you Chai! I will borrow the kitchen. On a cold day, Chai full of ginger is best!" And off went Agni. Sebastian looked alarmed and chased after him.

"Ah! Please wait, if it is tea you want, I shall—"

Sebastian was cut off as Finny popped into the room, eyes full of sparkles. "Amazing! So you're really a prince?"

"A-a Prince?" Mey-Rin repeated in awe.

"First time I've seen a real prince in the flesh," Bard commented.

"You may approach," Prince Soma graciously announced. The trio oohed and awed as they bombarded Prince Soma with many questions. I smiled as I stood next a rather put out Ciel.

"There, there, Ciel," I told him as I patted his head. "It's not so bad after you get used to them."

Lau appeared behind us. "Well, my lord. Your stay should be a lively one."

"…" He faced Lau. "_GET OUT_!"

* * *

I couldn't stop laughing and poor Ciel looked very much miserable. "Ciel, it's not so bad. You really should learn to be a people person. Can't isolate yourself forever."

He huffed in annoyance. "I know that. I just find the situation very irritating."

"Well it's too late now. It'd be very rude to throw them out," Sebastian commented as he finished dressing Ciel for bed. Meanwhile I fussed with the many buttons of this freakin' nightgown Madame Red had preselected (she effin' preselected a whole two weeks' worth of clothes! And I just _had_ to wear them, even said she'd have people 'keeping an eye' on me; scary much?) behind the Chinese screen in Ciel's room (the concept of living in Ciel's bedroom along with him wasn't as alien to me after a few weeks; now it's kind of like we're roommates!)

"He's right you know," I added. "You might as well deal with it. Besides, Prince Soma did say he was looking for someone. Maybe if you help him find this person he'll go away faster." Of course that won't happen, but it'll ease Ciel's mind a bit.

Ciel visibly relaxed "Of course. That makes sense. I'll inquire about it come tomorrow morning."

I came from around the screen and walked toward the bed. "Good. Now if that's settled, let's sleep. Night Sebastian! By the way, that hot chocolate was spectacular!" I complimented.

He chuckled. "I'm glad it was to your satisfaction."

"Chocolate milk, hot chocolate…," listed Ciel. "You eat more chocolate then me."

"I'm a woman. Can you blame me? Chocolate appeals to the female consumers, especially if it's _really_ delicious," I told him. I saw Ciel add that to his mental list of business ideas for the future and I couldn't help but giggle. "I remember eating a chocolate house once. It was _really_ good."

Ciel sighed. "That doesn't surprise me anymore."

"And now it's time for bed," Sebastian announced. "I shall see the two of you on the morrow." And then he did something neither Ciel and I expected. He kissed me on the cheek. It was warm yet brief. I blushed and Ciel gaped.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Sometimes the simplest tricks are the most effective," he replied with that smexy face of his. I blushed even more. I had admit, it was definitely working. Ciel scowled but said nothing. We laid on the bed and Sebastian blew out the light before he left. As we stayed awake in the darkness, I wondered if Ciel was gonna pull a fast one. I had my fan tucked under my pillow (I had finally convinced Ciel to put the dang pistol in the drawer next to his bed) so I was ready.

"Hero…if I try to kiss you are you going to pull out your fan?" Ciel asked, something I found quite surprising.

I hesitated. "Well…yeah?"

"Then I won't," he stated calmly. "I won't do anything you don't want me to."

I blinked in surprise. "Oh..." Wait, was I actually disappointed? OMFG I was actually feeling that! And why? The boy was only thirteen! "Oh…okay then, although it's kind of strange for you to do that."

"I simply thought a change of strategy would be best. After all you're not used to that kind of stuff."

And you are? But I smiled, appreciating his effort. "Thanks."

"One more question...when's your birthday?"

Huh? "Oh, um, I don't really know so the nuns decided to pick the date when they first found me on their doorstep."

Ciel looked shocked. "...first found you? When was that?"

"January 1st. New years baby!" I said with a grin.

Ciel kept staring at me, his expression undecipherable until he gave me a small rueful smile. "I should have known."

I gave him a dazzling smile. "We better get to sleep. I have a feeling you'll be seeing a new face in the morning."

* * *

Ciel wasn't sure what she meant by that but as he later discovered, she literally meant he'd be seeing a new face that morning. His night had gone on rather peaceful as he and Hero cuddled close while they slept. Even as consciousness slowly approached him, he felt Hero in his arms and relished the moment. He would have slept longer when he heard a voice.

"Lord Ciel! I didn't know you and Miss Hero slept together!" exclaimed a voice in surprise. "Could it be you two are lovers?"

Ciel thought it strange that Sebastian would ask such a ridiculous question until he realized that it wasn't Sebastian who had come to wake him up. His eyes snapped open and he found Agni's surprised face hovering over his.

"Good morning!" he greeted with a smile anyways.

WTF!

Ciel's loud outburst woke me up with a start and I looked around with tired eyes. "What's wrong? Did someone die? Break in? Attempt to light our house on fire?" I was met with wide worried eyes. "What? Some criminal prick did it once after they found my dad's address. A detective's life is very dangerous ya know." I laid back on the bed and pulled the covers over my head.

Through the thin barrier of the sheets, I heard Agni continue his greetings.

"_Namaste jii_, Lord Ciel, Miss Hero. Breakfast is ready."

With that I quickly sat up and pulled the covers from my head. "Why didn't you say that sooner?"

"Wait! Why is he even in my room?" Ciel questioned in outraged surprise.

A minute later there was a knock on the door and Sebastian entered. "Pardon me, young—"

"Breakfast will get cold if you do not hurry!" Agni cheerfully supplied.

"Yeah Ciel. Quit fussing!" I complained.

"Now just hang on! What the hell? Put us down!" Ciel protested as he flushed in embarrassment. What Sebastian saw was a rather merry Agni carry not only his volatile young master, but his rather sleepy and bored looking demon mate as she waited for breakfast. He was dazed at the odd spectacle, but quickly snapped out of it as an idea formed in his mind.

He smiled as he approached the Indian butler. "My, those two look like a handful. Allow me to carry Miss Hero for you."

"Ah! Thank you!"

"What? Sebastian you bastard!" Ciel shouted as he struggled to get out the Indian butler's arms. "You know Hero can't think for herself in the mornings without food!"

Sebastian smiled innocently as he held his sedate demon mate in his arms. "Of course I am very well aware of that fact."

I looked up at Sebastian but said nothing. My mind refused to process any more information without sustenance of the edible kind. With my mind in denial, I didn't protest to being carried bridal style by the handsome demon butler in black. "Could we move this along?"

He chuckled and was about to walk off when Lau appeared in the room. "Oh? Things are sure lively this morning!"

"Mister Sebastian!" shouted the trio as they ran towards him.

"You three, you are in the presence of our guests. Now what is it? Has something happened again—"

"Something's wrong! Really, really wrong! Crazy wrong! Wrong it is!" they shouted.

"The food its—!"

"The garden its—!"

"The laundry its —!"

"Wrong…?" Sebastian guessed for them. Off in the background an upset, incredulous Ciel was carried off by a joyful Agni. Sebastian went to investigate (me still in his arms) and he found to his absolute shock that everything had been spic and spanned, garden filled with exotic elephant statues, and food deliciously prepared. My mind only registered food though. "What in the world…?"

Agni appeared. "Ah, I have taken the liberty of handling the morning chores!"

"You should not have, you are our guest so please make yourselves at home," Sebastian insisted.

"I could never! My prince aside, I am merely a butler. I felt it my duty to help Mister Sebastian." The genuine goody two-shoes sparkly golden rays shined out of Agni to a frightening degree. I chuckled a little. Sebastian glanced at the awaiting trio. He gave them his most radiant evil smile.

"Why don't you three kowtow and beg Mister Agni for the dirt under his nails? Your lives might gain a little value that way." Wait for pause…ten seconds later, the trio attacked Agni for the dirt under his nails.

I tugged at Sebastian's lapel. He looked down at me and I pointed to my mouth, finding for some strange reason that this gesture would somehow be understood by him. The thought was strange but my mind insisted that my stomach be fed. Sebastian himself found the gesture endearing and chuckled.

"That's right. Let's get you to breakfast."

* * *

"So…how long do you intend to stay?" Ciel asked later on as we were all seated around the table eating breakfast. Today's breakfast was different and consisted of shrimp curry and French toast with ginger. I mentally moaned in delight. Yum much?

"We'll leave when we've finished our errand," Prince Soma confirmed vaguely.

"That—"

"You mean the person you were looking for before, right?" Lau asked.

Ciel faced Lau. "And why are you staying over as well?"

"Ahahaha, why not?"

"Yes," continued Prince Soma, ignoring their little exchange. "I'm in search of a certain woman." He held up a piece of paper with a picture of what looked nothing like Mina. Sebastian, Lau and I leaned in around Ciel to look.

"Her name is Mina and she was a servant in my palace."

"This is…?" Sebastian started.

"I drew it. You'll know right away when you see her because I drew her so well. Isn't she lovely?"

"Whoa," I murmured. What idiotic person told him that lie? Of course Agni truly believes Prince Soma the best artist in the world, but hot damn! Even my dad who's creatively impaired could have drawn better. But in the manga and anime Mina was really pretty so I had to give her props for that. Still, I smiled politely. "Like Da Vinci's Madonnna," I complimented.

Prince Soma beamed.

Ciel looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian, will you be able to seek her out with this…?"

"Even for me, this is a bit erm…well, I shall try."

Lau laughed. "Oh, I myself have never encountered a beauty like this other than Miss Hero, I say!"

"Well of course," said Prince Soma. "Hero is of a caliber higher then Mina," I arched a brow. How can these guys say that so casually? "But she was still the most beautiful woman in my palace. My thanks for the meal," he concluded as he clapped his hands together.

"So why is that woman in Great Britain?" asked Ciel. He looked up and found both Agni and Prince Soma gone, relocated into another corner of the room, praying to some gruesome looking statue that appeared out of nowhere. "Listen to me!" he shouted in frustration. He, Sebastian, Lau and I got a little closer. "What are they doing all of a sudden? And where did they get that statue from?"

I cocked my head as I stared at it. "Huh, it looks weird in real life…"

"They seem to be praying, but their object of worship seems quite surreal," answered Lau.

Sebastian looked at the statue. "You would call that an object of worship? It looks nothing so much as a woman dancing in a frenzy on the abdomen of a man whilst carrying severed heads and wearing a necklace of said heads…at least to me…"

I smiled. "You hit the nail right on the head."

Agni looked at us and smiled. "This is a statue of the goddess Kali, a deity of Hinduism, our faith."

"So it is an Indian god," concluded Ciel.

"Our goddess Kali is the wife of the god Shiva and the goodness of strength. She protects against misfortunes. In ancient times, a devil dared to challenge the goddess in a battle. Of course, the goddess Kali was victorious. However, she could not stop raging and continued to destroy and kill. She kept on killing, made a necklace of severed heads and drank blood."

"It sounds as if the goddess caused more harm than the devil. Truly amazing," Lau chimed in.

Agni was on a role as his passion carried him forth. "Even the gods could not stop the goddess Kali, and the earth was about to fall in ruin, when…at that very moment—! Her husband the god Shiva, lay down at her feet to protect the land!"

"Ah! That is why she is stepping on him. I had assumed they were simply having a lovers' quarrel!" Sebastian settled.

"Her husband was very slow to act. Wasn't he too late? In a whole number of ways?" Ciel added.

"I'll say," I said, adding my own two cents. "Humanity must have been an endangered species by that point."

Agni continued. "When she stepped on her husband with her unclean foot, the goddess Kali returned to her senses and peace returned to the land. Therefore, the goddess Kali is a supreme deity who engaged in mortal combat to defeat the devil. That is why she holds the severed head of the devil."

"…so that's the story," said Ciel.

"I was not aware that such a strong goddess existed…I must be careful when I go to India," Sebastian commented to himself seriously.

I laughed. "Oh Sebastian you're too cute!"

"And that is why Kali's spirit lives in Hero!" Agni supplied, returning to reality with a smile. "Yesterday as Lord Soma stumbled upon her, the goddess shined through her like a ray of sunshine. And if he hadn't sacrificed himself then who knows what would have happened to Britain!"

Everyone paused and all turned to look at me. I flushed. "Hey I am _not_ like that! My temper was a onetime thing and it was all my Hispanic blood's doing. Besides, I wasn't acting like some deranged she-devil!" Everyone coughed lightly but murmured weak agreements. I huffed and crossed my arms. "Whatever."

"Well, we're done praying," announced Prince Soma as he got up. "So let's go, runt!" he said cheerfully as he grabbed Ciel in a chokehold and my arm as well. "You come as well Hero. The runt can guide us."

"_Why me_?" Ciel exclaimed as he was dragged along. "And furthermore, I am not a 'runt'. I am Ciel…!"

"Then Ciel! I order you to guide us!"

Before we took a step further, Sebastian blocked our path. "Forgive me, but the young master has a full schedule with his studies and work today."

Ciel was let go. He looked relieved as he grabbed my hand and led me away. "Yes, as you can see, I'm busy. Find your quarry on your own. Come Hero."

Like I had much of a choice.

* * *

_10:00 AM_

_Violin Lessons_

"Now," started Sebastian in total smexy tutor mode. I mentally drooled looking at him. So _hawt_! "While you are in London, I shall tutor you in place of the lady governesses. This includes Hero of course."

I snapped out of my daze and flushed when he smirked at me. I forgot that he had absolutely insisted that I learn to play some sort of instrument, it being essential for a Victorian lady. So here I stood next to Ciel, a violin and bow in hand. I panicked again. "Um, Sebastian? I was _really_ serious when I said I couldn't play an instrument. Really, really, _really_ serious. You know how badly Ciel dances? Well that's how badly I play, but worse."

Ciel flushed. "Hey!"

"Nonsense," insisted Sebastian lightly. "After a bit of teaching, you too will learn how to play adequately."

"Ugh," I looked at the violin, hoping it would forgive me in the future.

"Now, let's start with you. What do you know how to do?"

"Nothing."

"…"

My face was blank. Sebastian sighed. "I see then. We shall have to start from the beginning. Then let's start with this." Basically he showed me how to properly hold the violin and what strings to play and how much pressure I should apply and with what fingers I had to use to tune the strings. I only grasped at how to hold the instrument but the rest flew in through one ear and out the other. Ugh. I swear!

"Alright begin."

Ah! I did as I was told and the note came out sounding like a dying cat. I flinched and Ciel covered his ears as the sound got worse. Sebastian's face was still pleasant looking (bits of his hair was curling though) but I could see he understood what I meant when I said I really couldn't play. I shifted to the other string like I was supposed to do but the screeching got so bad that I flinched and accidentally shifted my arms, slicing the two strings of the violin in the process. "Whoops!"

Ciel uncovered his ears. "What in the world was that? I thought my ears would die!"

"And it would seem you sliced through the strings cleanly in half," commented Sebastian as he inspected my abused instrument. "And these are made of quality material, not prone to snapping easily."

I flushed. "At least I didn't break it! You should consider yourself lucky! My music teacher is still mourning her piano."

Ciel looked at me in horror and I couldn't help but giggle. Sebastian sighed as he set the instrument down. "I suppose I shouldn't have asked for too much. You can take a break," I smiled and sat down on a nearby chair, happy I didn't have to play anymore. "Now it is your turn young master. First let us practice the 'Partita No. 2' for the solo violin."

Ciel looked at the music sheet in doubt. "Bach's chaconne…I won't be able to play such a hard piece—!" Sebastian used my violin bow to lift Ciel's chin. He looked quite evil doing it mind you.

"You will gain confidence if you begin by mastering the difficult pieces first. Unlike Hero you have some skill." I took no offense to that. It was the truth really. "I lay down the rules here. And naturally, I am very strict. Do you have any issues with my teaching method?" Sebastian inquired with a winning smile.

Ciel said nothing, but nodded once. "It's okay, Ciel. Unlike me you can totally do this!" I reassured him. Sebastian smirked, but began the lesson.

"Good, now hold the bow ready," Ciel did as instructed. "With the key of D minor, it is important to express solemnity and reverence with your timbre." The sweet sound flowed out of his violin and I listened to it, dazed as the pleasantness settled around the room. Oh my gosh, boy got some _serious_ skill! I glanced at the corner of the room and almost busted out laughing. Instead I placed a hand over my mouth as I watched the spectacle unfold.

"Just like that," continued Sebastian, eyes closed, feeling the music. "Express the timbre with emotion." A new tune appeared, but he was oblivious to it. "Express anger occasionally." Another tune that sounded like bongos made itself known. "Yes…," he opened his eyes and I laughed out loud at his expression. "Erm, and what might you be doing?" Sebastian asked Prince Soma and Agni as they were seated playing their own instruments.

"I thought I'd spend the day with Ciel and Hero today! I'm a dab hand at playing instruments too," Prince Soma announced cheerfully. "Look Hero! Don't I sound better than Ciel?

"GET OUT!" shouted Ciel as Prince Soma and Agni were tossed out the room.

* * *

_11:00 AM_

_Drawing Lessons_

"Now it is time for drawing," announced Sebastian, who stood next to a table set up with props for a still life picture. I absently stuck out my tongue at the thought of having to draw all that professional looking artsy stuff. Still, my hand worked furiously on the paper as I struggled to finish my picture with precise strokes of my charcoal pencil.

Ciel glanced at me and noticed how intensely I was concentrating and wondered if I was more proficiently skilled at this then violin playing. Sebastian noticed too and cocked his head.

"Miss Hero?"

"Done!" I announced happily, throwing my hands in the air in victory.

"What? So soon?" Ciel asked in disbelief. "But we just started three minutes ago!"

"Drawing doesn't take that long, sweetie," I told him smugly. "At least for me." Sebastian and Ciel went over to my side and looked at what I had drawn. "Ta-da! What do you guys think?"

"…that…isn't the image before you," announced Sebastian finally.

"Well duh! I can't draw still life to save my life," I told in him seriously.

"Did you just draw me in that chibi thing form?" Ciel exclaimed, his cheeks reddening.

I smiled. "Of course! I thought I would draw each of us holding the props instead. Isn't it cuter this way?"

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. "I suppose I really am asking too much."

"Indeed," answered Ciel as he returned to his seat and tried concentrating on his own picture. Sebastian resumed his instruction and I noticed Prince Soma and Agni sitting behind him suddenly.

"Continuing on, look at how things are balanced and give depth to your drawing," instructed an oblivious Sebastian.

"What is this? Drawing a bottle is dull!" announced Prince Soma grandly, startling Ciel and making me laugh again in the process.

"Wha—!"

"You must draw naked women. One with exceptional curves to truly capture the beauty," he said seriously. I blushed. Oh my gosh, I don't remember that being said in the anime or manga; poor Mey-Rin. "Therefore, Hero! You must do us the honor and strip!"

What? I gaped and blushed furiously, using my arms to cover my chest "Wait! My bust isn't fully developed yet!

Lau came behind me and placed his hands on my shoulder. "Oh, shall I undress her?"

"GET OUT!" shouted Ciel as Prince Soma and Agni were tossed out the room again.

* * *

_1:00 PM_

_Funtom Corp. Business_

"Samples of the Christmas products have arrived from the Yorkshire Factory," proclaimed Sebastian as he held the latest Funtom business reports.

"OMFG IT'S _TOO_ _CUTE_!" I shrieked in joy as I held an adorable stuffed bunny and snuggled it against my cheek. "And it's really soft!"

"I had them revise it. I'm glad it feels good," murmured Ciel.

"Not only is it soft and cute, but its _way_ better than that stupid Chucky doll my friend Steven's little sister is obsessed in carrying around." I shuddered at the memory of that creepy face. "I swear it's the freakin devil's spawn!"

Sebastian arched a brow. I smiled at him. "Not yours of course. Yours would come out looking all handsome and cute!"

He smirked. "I should hope so," he glanced at the papers in his hands. "Also, headquarters has sent over the plans for the next year. They also finalized that new product you had requested and its progress is going along splendidly."

I stopped snuggling the rabbit and looked up. "What new product?"

"Nothing, nothing," Ciel hastily answered, blushing. "Next?"

"The New Christmas Crackers are selling well at Harrods," Sebastian finished.

"Speaking of, we should go again soon," I told them thoughtfully. "I saw something really cute that I wanted to get you guys and the servants for Christmas."

That surprised both Ciel and Sebastian. "Why would you do that?"

"Get presents? Because I like giving gifts to people and I love seeing their reactions to it too. We should also get some of these Christmas crackers," I said, holding one up. "These look like fun. It's no wonder they're selling so well."

"However, children are difficult to please. We must keep providing new novelties," Ciel added.

"And so I have invented one such new product just for you!" Prince Soma suddenly declared as he appeared in the room once more. "Feast your eyes! It's a soft toy in the likeness of the Indian god Ganesha _and_…the trunk…it moves!" he proudly presented as Agni flipped the cards to show the new product's animation.

I clapped my hands around the giant plush rabbit I was still holding. "It's simple but I bet it would be real popular with the children in India."

"See? Of course Hero would recognize the genius in my idea," Prince Soma said. "She is my little Kali and I am her future husband after all."

"GET OUT!" shouted Ciel as Prince Soma and Agni were tossed out the room once more.

* * *

_1:45 PM_

_Ciel's Study (Break Time)_

"Maybe you should relax a little," I advised the little Earl as he paced impatiently around his study. I was currently perched on his desk, legs swinging. "After all, Prince Soma and Agni mean well."

"I would relax even more if that idiotic person would stop saying things about you!"

"You mean trying to impress me and all that extra stuff?" Ciel flushed but nodded. I giggled as I got off the desk. "No need to pop a blood vessel. He's only teasing. Now just sit and calm down. Sebastian said your next lesson is in…what? Fifteen minutes?"

Ciel sighed. "Fine. I'll _try_ but it won't do me any good."

I placed my hands on my hips as Ciel sat down at his chair but remained tense. I wonder…should I even? It would certainly distract his mind but I just wasn't that kind of person! But…I sort of missed…ugh! He'd better be grateful! I blushed but crossed my arms as I faced him seriously. "Okay, if I give you just one kiss, just one, would you promise to stop being so irritable?"

Ciel perked at this new offer as he gave me his full attention. "You mean _you_ kiss _me_?"

I blushed. "Yes, but just one!"

"Where?"

I paused. "Um…where do you—"

"On the lips," he said quickly. "That is _if_ you can do it."

_Ooh_! He was challenging me! I huffed. "Okay on the lips, but I'm a novice at this so don't expect to see fireworks. And mind you this will be a quick kiss, got it?"

Ciel smirked. "I'm waiting."

I blushed again. This boy! I kept my eyes opened as I stared into Ciel's too blue eye. Gosh what a color! As I leaned in, I felt our faces get closer and my eyes droop just a little. Oh shit! I was really gonna kiss him! While I was freaking out mentally, Ciel was inwardly gloating that his plan had worked. If he could get me to initiate any sort of action first, it would mean I did care about him, at least a little more than Sebastian. And of course I was completely oblivious and totally in the dark at how he had manipulated me. But it was too late at this point.

Our lips were a mere half a millimeter away from each other when the door to his study slammed open and Prince Soma walked in along with his loyal Agni. "Ciel! Hero! Are you two free now?"

"Yes," added Agni. "My Lord Soma thought it would be grand if..." he trailed off.

Prince Soma blinked when he saw me standing a few feet away from Ciel, face red. Ciel on the other hand was shaking in anger, veins popping out.

"GET OUT!" he shouted for the fourth time that afternoon as he kicked both Prince Soma and Agni out the room.

* * *

_2:00 PM_

_Fencing Lesson_

"Heeey, when will you two be done?" whined Prince Soma as he laid on a carpet placed under him. "Heeey! Heeey! What are you doooing? Heeey, IIIII saiiiid! Heeey! Heeeey! Heeeeey!"

"ARGH! SHUT UP! I CAN'T CONCENTARTE!" Ciel snapped in utter frustration.

"Come on, you don't have to get so angry," pouted Prince Soma.

"Ciel—!" I fell flat on my back before I could even finish my sentence. I blinked, seeing bright white lights. "Ow."

"Hero!" Ciel exclaimed as he went over to help me up.

Sebastian sighed for the thousandth time that day I think. "Once again, your foot work is absolutely atrocious Miss Hero. I do not understand how you can fight others when you look like any simple gust of wind can blow you away."

"I told you that fencing is a fancy sport best left for rich or really talented people!" I muttered as I got up and shook out my fencing outfit Sebastian had rather forced me to wear. "It's not like I'm ever gonna use it. Besides, my penpal Mimiko, epic fashion designer btw, taught me all she knew about kendo, which is pretty extensive since her family owns a dojo. So I can expertly wield a _katana_, even a _naginata_ for Pete's sake!"

Ciel scratched his head. "I'm sure if I knew what that was I'd be impressed."

"I believe they're Japanese swords," Lau interjected. "I'm impressed you can wield such blades, little Hero."

I rolled my eyes as I placed my hands on my hips. "My point is that I can't fight with flimsy swords!" I huffed indignantly. "And really Sebastian, I don't see the point in insisting I learn this."

"I find myself determined to teach you something. I don't believe in you being 'unteachable'. I thought a physically active sport would do you some good since you admit to find it pleasing," Sebastian replied calmly.

I sighed. "Any other sport _but_ fencing…and horseback riding."

Sebastian pointed his fencing sword at me. "Nonsense. You will learn at least the basic of fencing footwork today or my duty as a butler is forfeit."

I sweat dropped. OMFG, he was _serious_! Prince Soma approached Ciel from behind. "This little sword play does not seem so hard. The blade is indeed flimsy and surely not worth the trouble. You must be finished so _now_ will you two play with me?"

That seemed to be the last straw that broke the camel's back. Ciel looked absolutely fed up. "Fine!" He went over to me and I gratefully gave him my foil. He tossed it over to the surprised Prince Soma who caught it with ease. "I'll take you on since you're so desperate for attention."

Prince Soma tested out the sword like a light saber. "Hm, I only know Kalaripayttu and Silambum but…well, why not. So if I win in this…you and Hero will play with me, right?"

Ciel had on his poker face. "_If you can win that this_. If you lose, behave yourself and stay out of my way, _especially_ when I'm with Hero."

I face palmed, remembering that I had almost kissed Ciel…_of my own free will._ What I found even more funny was that once Ciel had gotten rid of them, not even a minute later Sebastian came in and hustled us out, telling us to change for our next lesson without so much as a by your leave.

And well, here we are. It was no wonder Ciel finally snapped.

"We will play five rounds of three minutes each. The fencer with the most points wins, alright?" Sebastian declared. "Now…begin!"

Prince Soma lunged forward with a small smirk on his lips as Ciel stood still. "You and Hero shall be mine!" he announced in triumph. Unfortunately he hadn't counted on the sword being bendable.

"The leg is not a valid area of the foil. Too bad!" Ciel added smugly as he parried, the Indian prince narrowly missing it.

"Wha—You coward! I don't know the rules! What is the valid target area?"

Ciel smirked. "It's your own fault for being ignorant of the rules. A bout is a bout."

Prince Soma narrowed his eyes. "You fiend."

Sebastian chuckled and I shook my head. This little duel lasted for a few minutes before it seemed like Prince Soma was in hot water. Agni instinctually protected the Indian prince when Ciel lunged for the final move.

"Prince! Look out!" he shouted as his instincts kicked in. He pricked Ciel's pressure point, allowing his foil clatter to the ground as he bent down, clutching his paralyzed arm. I gasped and rushed over to his side.

"Ciel!" I exclaimed worriedly. Even though his arm would get better in a few minutes, I couldn't help but feel troubled when I see him suffering any kind of pain.

Agni blinked and came to his senses. "L-Lord Ciel! I am so sorry! I could not help it when I thought my Prince would lose!"

Sebastian came over and inspected the damage. Prince Soma on the other hand was laughing it up all the way to battery city. "Ah ha ha! Agni you protected your master! I commend you! Agni's my _khansama_. He belongs to me. Therefore, I win!"

Ciel looked alarmed. "No—"

"Now you and Hero _must_ accompany me!" Prince Soma smugly declared. "Come Hero!"

What am I? A dog? Lau, holding Ciel's sword, smiled. "Dear dear. Now you must avenge your lord…master butler." He tossed the foil to Sebastian, who caught it easily enough.

"Whoot! It's Sebastian and Agni's fight!" I cheered. "_Yeah_!"

"Ciel's khansama? Are you going to fight?" questioned Prince Soma.

Sebastian sighed. "Goodness, all this because you were mean to an amateur who didn't know the rules."

I nodded at Ciel's embarrassed face. "It's true ya know.

"However…," continued Sebastian. "My master has been injured and Hero is falling behind on her lesson. As butler to the Phantomhive family, I must do something about it." His face darkened considerably. "_Moreover we have fallen ten minutes behind schedule._"

Ciel looked annoyed. "That's your real reason, isn't it?"

I sweat dropped again. "You know Sebby, you _could_ just forget about giving me lessons."

"Interesting," Prince Soma announced. "Very well, I approve of this duel."

I squealed like an idiot (inside my mind) when both boys got into positions.

"Agni! In the name of our goddess Kali who also stands in this room, win this match!"

"Sebastian…I command you, shut that brat up!

Agni's eyes narrowed determinedly. "Jo aagyaa."

Sebastian smirked lightly. "Yes, my lord."

Okay I couldn't help it. "Go Agni and Sebastian! Fight, fight, fight!" I cheered, fist pumping.

* * *

**OMG, what a series of events. What happens next? Stay tuned my little lovelies! Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review! It helps get these chapters out faster!**

**P.S. I promise to have the pictures of Hero in a proper victorin dress and her gift to Ciel on my DA this weekend. Pictures of this chapter, along with the pic she drew during her drawing lessons, will also be posted this weekend. So look out. My DA link posted on my bio.**


	12. Happy Hour Confessions

**Lady Keiko here...**

**So to celebrate President Obama's re-election, I've decided to post this chapter earlier! Congrats dude! And I'm so super sorry about the pictures, but I've been really busy with school work and just finishing this chapter was pushing it. I'll probably upload them some time this week. **

**So thank you everyone who read and enjoyed the last chapter. Hearing your feedback is good because it tells me what I need to work on and such. Since everyone has generally agreed that they don't mind long chapters I can rest those fears away. And now, on to my replies!**

**bored411: I'm so glad you like! As I was reading the manga, I realized that if I didn't add some element then the arc could get a little boring. So thank goodness so far so good!**

**TikiLand****: Thanks and I'm glad you also like it! And Indian mother you say? Lucky! I wish I was half as interesting. 1/10 of any other race would have been cool, but no. I'm stuck being all Hispanic (if you couldn't guess it, yes I'm Hispanic).**

**PhantomGirl17****: Rest assured, some Sebby seducing action is all in this chapter. And it seemed fitting that Hero represent Kali. Behind all those smiles, she's got quite a temper even _I_ couldn't manage to muster.**

**Guest (11/13, #1)****: Well Sebby lover, I can tell you that Sebastian also wishes to end up with her. Demon mate? Rechargable soul? Ultimate Power? Its every demon's dream! But at the moment Hero's not sure if she _has_ to pick, let alone _who_ she'll pick. She's sort of in "We're all BFFs" land. But don't worry, she's gonna realize the reality she faces and _soon_.**

**Yami Mizuna: Glad you like it!**

**SophieQueenOfTheWorld****:**** Thanks!**

**Wicked Sapphira:**** I'm glad Hero doesn't bore. I just hope she doesn't turn out mary-sueish. And actually I do live in Florida, total native. But you're gonna have to forgive me on this one. I just guesstimated the lowest temp winter brings around. It does get cold and I'm too lazy to see what the temp is. All I know is that its cold and inside I go. And you live farther north of Miami? Me too! I'm just thirty minutes away by car. Glad you're enjoying the Ciel x Hero moments I think I might be a fan myself since they're so cute to write together. I love how their personality contrasts each other. And don't be embarressed to point out any inaccuracies. This is what a I call constructive critisism and its a good thing.**

**Paxloria****: Happy to hear you like it. The Agni and Sebby fight is sure to get interesting.**

**FallenOkami****: I wouldn't cry hallelujiah just yet. I have to do Kuroshitsuji 2 to wrap up Through The Looking Glass so Ciel becoming a demon is a definite possibility (and he's so hot when he actually becomes one; its like all that cuteness turned into smexiness!). Prince Soma will definitley insist upon that fact which will annoy Ciel to no end. Sebby on the other hand is pretty chill since he doesn't consider Soma competition and even Hero laughs it off. But hey, we all love him anyways. And I'm glad you enjoyed "The Spanish Fury", heck even I laughed when I wrote it. She's Hispanic so it was bound to show. And to add to the last thing: yes! I read about it and I was so shocked! Michael got some serious talent! I never would guessed it if I hadn't read it.**

**ravenscry21****: I can tell you for a fact that she is (minus the lessons Sebastian's _determined_ to teach her).**

**Guest (11/3, #2)****: Whoa there fella. I admit that I read Cutie's story but copy her story? That wouldn't make for an interesting read at all. Besides, I read her story like in August and I can only recall the major events. But I apologize if it seems like it. As for the engagement, can I say common sense? If there's one thing Hero's absolutley sure of in her life (and we can all thank her Spanish soaps), is that she refuses to be "The Other Woman". Otherwise she wouldn't take Ciel's attempt at courting her seriously; she'd think he was trying to be cute (and she still thinks that but now she knows he's either serious or really crazy). Besides, I know exactly where I'm goin' with this story and its nothing like Cutie's. Thanks for expressing your concern though.**

**RandomCitizen****: I always thought Sebastian was cute when he said he must be careful when he goes to India. It makes you wonder what he'd do there.**

**An Echo In Time****: Thanks dude!**

**AshesandDreams:**** I'm happy you liked how Soma and Hero met and you can bet your bottom dollar that he'll be a new rivel (albeit not one taken seriously though). **

**aandm20****: Though she may not have a stick, Madame Red gave her fan so I guess its close enough. And you can bet she'll be using that often.**

**Night'sMourning****: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying yourself! **

**nomer****: You're Asian? Dude your awesome! Sorry, I go crazy when I meet Asians. And actually you never know. You just might have some but I'd unleash it somewhere where projectiles would be scarce. Just saying :D**

**Afro-Boricua****: Lol, I think you misunderstand Amanda's outburst there. She wasn't referring to Hero and herself being white (even though she is, Amanda I mean), it's just how the sexual slavery is popularly termed around these parks (at least where I live). And even though there are a lot of African roots buried around Southern and Central America, you also have to remember that there are the Native Americans that make up a good portion of DNA in the Hispanic population mixed in with the Spanish. After all, they were the first mixed race around Latin America during Columbus's time (before African people were stolen away in huge quantities for manual labor) and it's basically what most of what the continent is populated of. Mestizo I believe they're called. Thanks for stating your concern though; feels good talking about history and origins and stuff. And here's a mini spoiler (its a spoiler as you'll find out later in the story), Hero's actually part Native American, like legit, tribe and everything, but as you can read for yourself, she's obviously not with them anymore. Wonder what happened?**

**Maya****: I'm glad you caught that refernce. And I agree with you completely, African Americans do age well! I'll even through in Jamaican people because my bestie's mom is often mistaken for her sister! Lol!**

**Crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1****: XD I typed it! Yay! And I wouldn't worry. A little craziness is good for the soul (if only my mom thought so). Fight, fight, fight! Go Agni and Sebby, whoot!**

**Grey: Well Mister (or Missus, idk) Grey, I don't usually curse, but here goes: you need to chill the fuck out. I got your concern the first review dude. If things seem similar I apologize, sometimes things get stuck in my head I forget where they come from. Happens. But I can gaurantee you that my story will be nothing like hers; she's got her own thing and I've got mine. Second comment: why next to ciel? You're making me spoil the story and I won't haven't! You're gonna have to read and eventually you'll understandwhy she ended next to Ciel (btw, were you not reading? She mistakenly thought his room was her hotelroom and his sleeping figure Amanda's; also, I haven't even read monkey chan's An Alice In Her Wonderland. I may add stories to my community but that doesn't mean I read them. I sometimes don't have the time to). And are you hate on me because of the phone? Really? What person whose been told that they're in a different world/time period _not_use their phone?Its so ludicrous that I'm laughing right now.****And don't you say a thing about Nina! That woman is kick ass personified! And who else am I to call to give Hero awesome outfits? I love Sebastian but the boy does not understand fashion like Nina can. As for your last review, it made me so upset that I just deleted it. Yeah, I deleted it. What, _son_? Go ahead and report. I've come to the conclusion that its not just mystory you don't like anymore, but me. So all I can say is whatever. Everyone's got their own opinion and all I can do with this is move on. And stop calling people names! Its not nice!**

**Phew! Its done. That was long. Anywho I sincerely thank you all for reading and reviewing. Besure to do that! Like seriously!**

**Oh! Also I apologise for not telling you guys the translation of Hero's rant, so here it is: "I should beat you with a broom and throw in the ocean! Let's see if you don't learn then, jerk!(I can't seem to remember the english translation to that so if you know, tell me!) "You guys should apologise to the innocent people for attacking them! As if your crimes weren't enough! Idiots! I can't believe how rude (could be substitued with cruel too) you guys are! If I weren't wearing heels I would have so beat you guys until..." So yeah, hope this clarifies stuff.**

**And now...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuj**

**P.S. I'm sorry for some names being underlined and other aren't, FF's thingamajig edit doc is acting crazy.**

* * *

12. Happy Hour Confessions

So right before they began Sebastian glanced at me. "I suggest you take note of my footwork Miss Hero. I will test you on its positioning later."

I gawked. "You're kidding!" He wasn't and they began without another word.

Agni struck first, but Sebastian quickly dodged to the right and thrust his foil at his opponent. Agni saw the blow coming and evaded the attack by crouching down, allowing his foil to go forth. Sebastian, smooth like poison, saw no threat in the attack and thrust his blade with scary speed toward Agni's Hindu mark between his brows. The boy was shocked for a quick second before he smacked away Sebastian's foil using his own. Sebastian looked mildly surprised while Agni had his determined face on.

Apparently, it was _really_ on. I was on pins and needles as I watched the scene unfold, my eyes wide. They both placed a foot forward before they simultaneously thrust their foils at an alarming fast rate. The tips were only an inch away from their faces and both boys lolled their heads back, allowing the tip to glide harmlessly over their faces. They stepped back, ready to finish this duel when they both struck at the same time; the tip of their foils met with equal force. Sebastian and Agni decided to apply more force as they came at each other in the end, so much so that their foils bent and finally snapped. The broken pieces flew into the air before coming down. Sebastian caught his with ease and he smiled wryly.

"Oh dear. The blade is broken," he announced. Everyone looked shocked and I smiled while clapping as I approached them.

"We cannot continue then," Agni supplied. "This match is a draw."

"Too bad," commented Lau.

"Dudes! You guys did amazing! Agni I'm so proud of you!" I chirped happily. Agni gave a slight blush.

"Hmm, Ciel's _khansama_ fared pretty well!" complimented Prince Soma as he left to go join me.

A draw? Ciel thought in shock as he stared at the scene before him.

"Agni's the best fighter in my palace. You are the first to fight equally against Agni!" Prince Soma added, impressed.

He was fighting against _Sebastian_, Ciel's shocked thoughts continued. That man held his own against a devil!

"I like you Ciel's _khansama_! I shall excuse you today in deference to your skills," Prince Soma declared. Sebastian bowed humbly.

"I am most honored."

"Mister Sebastian, thank you for being my opponent," Agni thanked.

"My pleasure. Mister Agni is a very quick study. I never would have guessed you were but a beginner," Sebastian complimented in return.

I leaned against Ciel from behind and smiled at his rather unpleased cute face. I poked his cheek. "Cheer up. At least you didn't lose."

"I didn't exactly win either," Ciel admitted sullenly.

"You win some you lose some," I told him cheerfully, patting his back roughly. "So buck up!"

Agni noticed our exchange and came over. "Lord Ciel. I apologize for my earlier actions. Does your arm still hurt?"

"N-No," he admitted.

Agni smiled. "I'm glad."

Could he be…? "Sebastian," Ciel called. The demon butler dutifully came over. "What is that man? Don't tell me he's…" The thought of Grell had him shuddering. I giggled.

"No. Agni's _not_ a grim reaper," I added.

"Miss Hero's right. He is human," Sebastian added with a small smile.

Ciel sighed in relief. "I see." It was at that point that I began to back away towards the door quietly. Prince Soma came then and distracted Ciel as he challenged him to another round and Sebastian seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment.

I was about to step out into the hall when Sebastian's voice had me freezing in place. "You wouldn't happen to be skipping out on your lesson, now would you Miss Hero?"

Shiiiit. "_Just give it up would you_?" I shouted, running into the hall and toward safety. Like two seconds later I was thrown over his shoulder as he led me back toward the practice room.

"Now let's see if you've gotten the footwork correctly," he said with a polite and friendly smile. I struggled and punched and kicked as he brought me back to the room full of gawking people.

"Oh come _on_!"

* * *

"All right! I can't let that Indian show me up!" Bard declared with determination, holding his frying pan like he would a baseball player right before he batters up. "Today, I'll do my best to—"

"No thank you." Sebastian commented with a straight face as he passed Bard and grabbed the frying pan from him. "I will cook, so please do not do anything." We are already half an hour behind schedule, Sebastian thought as his mind wandered to his young master and Prince Soma's second and third duel, not to mention his demon mate's slow progress to _finally_ get the footwork right. He returned to the present just as Bard was arguing about something nonsensical. "Oh, I say! Please do be quiet for a spel—"

"Mister Sebastian. May I come in?" inquired Agni who peeked through the door before coming in.

"Sebby I'm coming in too," I told him as I came inside along with Agni. Though I was still a little disgruntled from my fencing lesson earlier, I was in a happy mood since dinner was right around the corner.

"I was wondering if I could help you…" Agni asked.

Sebastian looked surprised. "Mister Agni, please just relax," he insisted.

"Oh come on Sebby! Agni's pretty good in the kitchen!" I told him cheerfully.

Agni blushed. "Oh I wouldn't say that, but we can get things done with the two of us. I shall do whatever you ask of me!"

Sebastian finally consented. "Then…may I ask you to prepare the gooseberry sauce for today's main dish and the cottage pie?

"Of course!"

"I wanna help!" I exclaimed.

Sebastian cocked his head as he considered me. I smiled, eyes expectant. "I suppose you could, but I think things will be better should you come with me."

I paled. "If it's another lesson…!"

Sebastian smiled innocently. "Worry not. That's for another day."

No! It was bad enough that I was forced to learn the footwork of fencing (Sebastian really _was_ a strict teacher, omg!) but I now feared he was fully committed in teaching me the sport! Oh the horror! I crossed my arms. "Fine."

Sebastian smirked as he proceeded to take out the recipe for Agni to prepare. "Here are the recipes. They are my own. Let us use minced chicken for the cottage pie."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness," replied Agni.

"Psst!" I hissed in Agni's direction. He bent down slightly as I whispered in his ear. "You should probably let the others help you out too. They may be of an idiotic nature but they're still impressionable and very willing to help."

Agni nodded in understanding. After Sebastian had admonished Bard and asked him to not get in the way, he left and I followed. "So, what did you plan on doing?"

"There are a few things I must get from the storage room for the dining room," Sebastian explained. He paused when he heard a munching sound. He turned around to find me gnawing on an apple. "Where did you get that?"

"The apple? In the place where you keep the fruits hidden so they won't get damaged when Bard destroys them," I replied.

Sebastian sighed as he kept walking. "I really shouldn't be surprised that you know where I keep certain items hidden."

"Relax. I'm not actually psychic. I just like to peruse the kitchen. I used to go there and inspect the oven like several times a day when I first got here. But the oven refused to be magical and time travel," I explained.

Sebastian frowned, not liking that his demon mate had been thinking about leaving. It didn't sit well with him and he knew he should be helping her get home but…as they say, finders keepers. She was his and he wasn't about to let her go so easily. "Do you wish to go back?" he asked carefully.

I blinked and looked away in thought. "It'd be nice to go back. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm lovin' this place with each passing day, but I have friends back home. Not to mention my dad whose probably worried sick."

"You mentioned your father, but what about a mother?"

"Oh. Phil isn't married. He's still a bachelor, even when he found me and decided to adopt me. He's gone out with a few women, but none of them clicked. The only mother figures I had were the nuns in the orphanage I grew up in."

Sebastian frowned. "It seems odd that a single man whose never had kids would want to adopt one, especially from a foreign country. I presume he's American?"

I smiled. "All-American. His family roots can be traced to the Civil War. Even so, what's so odd about it? I was just so adorable as a child that I've had many offers you know," I then winced. "It's just that as soon as I open my mouth or see anyone get bullied I become sort of not so cute and adorable."

Sebastian chuckled. "I can imagine. Then what changed his mind?"

"I dunno. He said that when he returned to his hotel, it was like something told him to adopt me, take me away from there and keep me happy over in America," I answered. "And the rest is history." Sebastian and I made it to the storage room and I whistled when I saw a bunch of stuff covered in white sheets. "So what are we getting?"

"That box over there," Sebastian pointed out over in the left corner. It was wooden and looked small enough to carry

"Easy!"

"It's actually quite heavy," he added as I ambled over and tried picking it up. "I was going to suggest you carry that other small box over there. It contains the candles I need."

"Puh-lease. I can do this." I tried picking the box up and _damn _was he right. It was heavy. "Okay I see what you mean, but it's nothing I can't handle. I'll just use my inner super strength!"

"…?"

I crouched down and concentrated intensely as I gripped the wooden box. In a matter of minutes I had the box lifted and over my head. "See? Easy."

Sebastian went over and grabbed the smaller box. "Well, I see your enjoying the benefits of being my demon mate."

I almost toppled over as I followed him out. "Uh…benefits?"

He looked back slightly and smirked. "I suppose I forgot to mention that being a demon mate assures you with special abilities to guarantee your survival until your demon comes along. It's mentioned that each demon mate possesses different skills that are compatible with the respective demon."

I blinked. So all this time, my freaky unnatural strength was because I was Sebastian's demon mate? Huh. I remember the first time I used my strength. The nuns at Casa de Maria hadn't known what to make of me when they found me. So I sat with the mother superior in her office along with the other sisters when a black roach made its appearance and had the poor women screaming. The little evil critter crawled under the desk. Wanting to allay the women's fears, I lifted said heavy furniture to squash the bug…with my bare hand. I guess it was then that the sisters all discovered my tom boyish personality and freakish strength.

I quickly shifted away from that memory and concentrated on walking. "Hey, didn't you say you once met a couple? A demon and their demon mate?"

"Yes," Sebastian replied, turning a corner. "That was years ago, in Egypt, during Snefru's reign I believe. The lovely lady had been claimed but it was interesting to see the legend at work. She could sense when someone spoke a falsehood."

I whistled. "That is interesting! My dad could have so used that at work. Did she seem happy? Being mated to her demon person?"

Sebastian looked momentarily surprised. "Happy? Hmm, well she didn't look upset. I would say she looked comfortable. She would spout nothing but nonsensical sweet nothings of her mate."

I laughed. "That's good. She must have been in love."

That sentence caught Sebastian off guard a bit. In love? Even though that was basically the mission of this whole courtship and competition with his young master, Sebastian hadn't really thought of Hero's feelings in the matter and whether she would be happy and willing to fall in love with him.

Love. What a queer emotion; so unstable yet so strong in its depth. Yet it was something every human craved in one form or another. How was he supposed to make Hero fall in love with him when he himself didn't understand such a volatile emotion? But, he reminded himself, the point of this competition was to make Hero choose one of them. So all he had to ensure was that his demon mate chose him. He smirked. It was time he employed his seduction.

We finally made it to the dining room. Sebastian told me to put the box over yonder and I threw it with all my might over there. It landed with a heavy thud and one of its sides fell to the floor, revealing a shiz load of silverware.

I shook my head, had to be silver. I stretched. "Well whatever. I think I'll head back to the kitchen and see how Agni and the others are holding up. Ciel's trying to keep himself busy so Prince Soma doesn't bug him." I turned around and was about to step forward when I slipped on nothing and shrieked for a half a second.

Sebastian caught me with ease, but my heart was still pounding. Dude that was close! I exhaled in relief. "Thanks Sebastian. You saved me from a possible concussion." Instead of helping me up, the demon butler picked me up with ease and placed me onto a nearby chair. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"You might still have suffered some sort of injury. I'm merely checking to make sure."

If he didn't have such a straight face, I would have thought he was kidding. Wait a minute…he _was_ kidding…right? Sebastian's gloved hands touched my exposed skin lightly but it was enough to give me goose bumps. I suddenly felt his face close to mine and I blushed. I quickly held up my hand in front of my lips. "Sorry dude, but you're not going to kiss me that easily."

He paused, but smiled innocently. "You assumed I was going to kiss you on the lips?"

I blushed harder but nodded. "Where else?"

He chuckled. "I promise I won't kiss you on the lips."

I arched a brow but let my hands fall down to my lap. "Well then what were—?"

That's when he kissed me. It wasn't on the lips mind you, but at the corner of my mouth. The contact was tender and hot, searing the spot he had touched with his lips. I froze and inhaled sharply. Sebastian smirked and let his lips travel down the side of my jaw. Oh my…

With my hair pulled back into a ponytail, Sebastian had much easier access to my exposed throat. I shivered involuntarily as I felt him rain several kisses on the soft surface and scrap his teeth lightly against the skin. I blushed heavily, having only ever seen this in my soaps and never actually experience this before. Sebastian seemed to fixate on vulnerable spot that had my gasping and sending heat pool low in my belly.

"S-Seba—!" My eyes widened when I felt said demon butler's tongue stroke that particular spot on my throat. My grip on his biceps tightened and I felt one of his hands on my back travel down low to where I'm guessing this demon mark thing is. His incredibly erotic tongue slowly yet leisurely made it way to the shell of my ear, hot breath blowing against the sensitive flesh there.

Oh…my…fucking…_golden banana nut muffin_! My mind was reeling at the overload of sensations. This just had to stop but my body didn't want to tear itself away from Sebastian warm embrace and even hotter ministrations. And what was a hormonal teenage girl to do?

Sebastian smirked lightly and I felt the shift of his lips (incredibly sinful; so much so that it should be banned from the earth!) as he chuckled quietly. "Are you enjoying my attentions to you Miss Hero?" He blew softly into my ear and I shivered again.

My face was hot and my mind was in shambles, but I managed to blurt something out. "Y-You weren't really checking to see if I was injured were you?"

"How clever of you to figure it out so soon," he replied with a devious face. His hand on my lower back held me steady as he used the thumb on his other hand to stroke my cheek. I was like a trapped rabbit and it didn't help that I was ensnared in his hypnotic gaze. Oh Amanda…you really have no idea just how enthralling a demon's gaze could be. My breathing hitched when I felt his face lean ever so closer, his lips about to touch mine delicately. And to admit I was sort of anticipating it, but thank the good Lord (or not, depends on your point of view) that we both heard some footfalls down the hall outside the dining room.

Sebastian sighed, but smirked, still staring at my quite startled and blushing face. "We shall have to continue this another time I'm afraid," before I could even reply to that he gave me a quick and chaste kiss. He grabbed my hand and helped me up from the chair. I took a few steps forward in an unsteady gate and suddenly felt awkward standing there.

But I needn't have worried long since Lau appeared in the dinning. "Oh? I thought there wasn't anyone here. What were you two doing alone?"

"Getting silver," I answered hastily as I looked away from Sebastian. "Anyways, I think I better go help Agni in the kitchen." With that I made my hasty escape, face still red like a boiled lobster. Seriously! Wasn't this olive toned skin of mine supposed to hide such things? Ugh!

Back in the dining room, Lau looked back at Sebastian who was arranging the silver candle holders on the table. "My, Miss Hero was certainly eager to help in the kitchen now wasn't she?"

"Indeed," was Sebastian's smooth reply.

Lau cocked his head. "You know, I get the feeling that physical intimacy is one way to go about this competition, but seeing as how the girl is positively naïve in that respect…well I wonder how she'd take all that kind of attention."

"Probably laugh it off as a great joke afterwards," Sebastian sighed.

* * *

Sometime later, after completing several other tasks to the height of perfection, Sebastian returned to check up on the Indian butler and his demon mate. "How are things going, Mister Agni and Miss Hero? Are they coming along well?" The demon butler paused at the scene before him.

Agni turned to Sebastian with a smile. "Yes! We are doing fine!"

"Mister Sebastiaaaan! Look, I mashed the potatoes for the pie!" Finny exclaimed happily

"I chopped up the onions and I'm doin' the garnish! Cos I'm a chef!" Bard bragged.

"The tables has been set too, it has!" Mey-Rin admitted with a blush.

"And I supervised everyone and made sure no one got hurt," I added with a smile, trying to ignore the fact that Sebastian and I had had our little "session" in the dining room earlier. After some careful thinking I decided that I definitely had to amp up the usage of my fan. I mean Sebastian's "attention" is getting me all flustered and had my legs going all gooey like. Is that even normal?

Agni approached him. "Thanks to everyone, the food should turn out to be delicious."

Sebastian was shocked and blinked. "Erm, that's all very well and good but…why is Miss Hero clinging to your back?"

I giggled. "Was that the only thing you noticed?"

"Ah! Miss Hero wanted to verify my capabilities as a butler so she is testing me to see if I can handle her weight on my back as I go about my tasks," Agni explained cheerfully.

I stuck out my tongue at Sebastian. "And so far he'd been holding up pretty well. I mean I could have made some sort of homemade dish myself but since you absolutely insisted on tonight's menu…." I trailed off purposefully. Sebastian had that I'm not budging look. "Oh well! You know, clinging off Agni's back is pretty fun. Makes me feel tall," I added.

Sebastian sighed as he went to help finish up tonight's dinner. "Nevertheless, I think you should give Mister Agni a break…how long has it been going on?"

"An hour or so," Agni replied.

"But who's counting?" I cheerfully interjected.

"Mister Agni is so strong," Mey-Rin said while blushing.

"Sheesh, I don't know how he does it," Bard muttered.

"The man is bawss. Anywho, Agni I'm impressed. You pass with a mega A+!" I told him merrily.

He blushed but smiled. "Thank you, Miss Hero. Such a compliment coming from you is a great praise indeed. I am deeply honored you would bestow me your attention."

I patted his back as I hopped down. "It's not attention Agni. Its friendship; we're friends."

He looked surprised for a minute but let a smile relax his features. "Yes of course."

I left everyone in the kitchen, not because I was avoiding Sebastian but because I knew Agni would soon share his history with Sebastian and wanted to give them privacy (…_okay_, I'll admit! I was doing it to mostly to avoid Sebastian. Seriously how am I supposed to feel after all that? Ugh! Where was Madame Red when you needed her?). I lightly touched my throat and blushed. Useless olive skin!

* * *

Dinner finally came around and the menu was Mackerel with gooseberry sauce and cottage (chicken) pie. I'll confess the types of food Sebastian be servin' is a little weird to me, but hey, it was friggin' delicious. Still I wouldn't mind some Popeyes or Subways or even some McDonalds every now and then. But I wasn't bothered much as I munched on the food.

"And so—who is this woman you're looking for?" Ciel asked.

"She has waited on me since I was born. She's like my nanny. We've been together ever since I can remember. Father has no interest in me," Prince Soma informed us. "And mother is so desperate for his attention that she has no time for me…I was always alone in the palace...but Mina was always by my side. She was cheerful, beautiful, and taught me many things, just as an older sister might. I was never lonely if Mina was with me. I loved Mina and Mina loved me." Prince Soma's face darkened. "But…he…a British noble came and took Mina away to Great Britain!"

I winced at his loud tone, but stayed silent. "What do you mean?" asked Lau.

Prince Soma looked up and casually twirled the fork around his fingers (I _swear_ the debaters in my school were _obsessed_ in doing that, but with their precious G2 pens). "Queen Victoria, Empress of India, recognizes the domestic administrative rights of Bengal, but…in truth, the political advisor sent from Great Britain controls most of the politics. So the reality is that we're not much different from a colony."

"Sucks," I tsked. "Politicians can be real sleazy bastards. At least our American politicians that is."

Prince Soma nodded in agreement. "Indeed and three months ago, _he_ came as a guest of that political advisor. _That fellow_ set his eyes on Mina at my palace…_and took Mina away to Great Britain by force while I was out inspecting the town!_"

Ah, my ears! Ciel looked bored as he nonchalantly replied. "So you came to Great Britain to retrieve your woman."

Prince Soma pouted as he munched. "Yes! I'll get her back and we'll go home together."

Gosh isn't that romantic? Problem was that Mina was already married to West so that scenario was highly unlikely.

Ciel sighed. "Still, you are going a bit overboard just for one servant girl—"

Prince Soma exploded. "_There is no such thing as 'overboard' in this case! _The palace without Mina is like an empty box!" He grabbed Ciel. "_Can you not understand the despair I felt when I was forcibly separated from Mina? Can you not understand just how sad I_—"

"Can't say I do."

Prince Soma paused as he felt the atmosphere become icy. I groaned mentally. Just when Ciel was starting to look somewhat chipper! Now he'll spiral down into a mini depression. I sighed.

"The despair caused by such a trivial occurrence doesn't amount to much. I don't understand it, nor do I want to." His blue was absolutely glacial. "There are things that cannot be recovered no matter how much one may struggle. There is also despair from which one cannot escape. You might not quite be able to grasp that, though." He shook himself from Prince Soma's grasp and started walking toward the door.

The Indian prince's fists were shaking. "But …but still, I don't want to be alone in that palace…"

Everyone was silent and Ciel left. I huffed, loose curl lifted into the air briefly before it settled down on my forehead. "Don't blame him, Prince Soma. Ciel's been through a lot and you're entirely justified to feel the way you do." I got up, looking at the unfinished food mulishly, but knew that Ciel was a priority. "Just know some people don't exactly understand the way you feel."

Like myself for example. I've never been alone (alone at home don't count). I've always had great friends and mentors and teachers who were concerned for my well-being. Not only that, Noodle was great company too. I was never truly alone and I was content with the way my life was. I guess it's why I have such a scary optimistic personality and a very tolerant since I come in contact with scats of people.

But still, I thought as I exited the room in search of Ciel, there was this eerie feeling that came over me at times. It was a cold dark feeling that made my chest feel heavy and had my skin crawling. It was like I suddenly became empty, only a husk of a person, an empty shell. I shivered, shaking the lingering feelings away.

No time to wonder about such things, Ciel was off sulking somewhere. It didn't take long to find him. He was in the library, staring out the window. I decided to surprise him and placed my hands (or hand?) over his eyes.

"What—?"

"Guess who?" I asked playfully.

"Hero?"

I let go. "Ding, ding! We have a winner!"

He turned around but I saw his face soften some. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd finish dinner."

"And leave you here sulking?"

He flushed. "I'm not sulking…just remembering."

I crossed my arms. "You know, Prince Soma isn't accustomed to living a hard life, but that doesn't mean his feelings for Mina is something trivial. He's been a neglected child and Mina would be considered a life line in that empty place he calls home."

Ciel sighed. "I suppose."

I hesitated. I kind of disliked putting my two cents in business that isn't mine, but sometimes my mouth does the thinking. "I know what you suffered is worse but there's only so much some people can handle. Just saying. Besides, Prince Soma is still immature in some respects so you gotta make some allowances."

"I've noticed, but there are some things where I cross the line. Especially if it's something as trivial as that," Ciel muttered.

I shrugged. "Oh well. Not everyone has a perfect life. Still, you should cheer him up some. He is a long way from home after all."

"You're telling _me_ to cheer _him_ up? Aren't you asking the wrong person?"

I smiled. "It would be more meaningful if it came from you. After all he just wants to be your friend."

Ciel looked miserable. "Friends are troublesome. I don't need anyone else but Sebastian and you."

I blushed but smiled as I playfully ruffled his hair. "Well aren't you a sweet person?"

"Sebastian because he's my butler and you because your mine," Ciel explained simply.

Well…there went the sweet. Still, "Alright Mister Power Player. Now what are you going to do to cheer Prince Soma up?"

* * *

Later on that night, Ciel approached a sullen Prince Soma. He tossed a deck cards on the table and sat down across from the surprised Indian prince. "You wouldn't know the rules of chess, but you should know how to play old maid, right?"

From the doorway, Lau and I stayed hidden, peeking over to get a glimpse from afar. I should have felt bad that Ciel was going to get rejected, but this scene was too funny! And I needed to think about other things other than Sebastian and our little interaction earlier. Gah! It's still in my mind!

"I'm done for the day. I'll play with you until bedtime," Ciel told him.

Prince Soma smiled wryly. "Ciel…"

"I'm not doing this for you. It's only because I've nothing better to do at the moment and Hero insisted she was busy with something else."

Here it comes! "Ah…sorry, but I have plans for the evening. I'm busy, unlike you!" Prince Soma announced, holding a hand up.

Ciel's face was exactly like this O.o.

"Agni, we're leaving," declared Prince Soma as he stood up. Agni appeared out of nowhere and wrapped a thick shawl around his master. "Hahaha! See ya! You've got to go to bed early or you'll never grow any taller, little runt Ciel!"

I couldn't hold in in. I started laughing hysterically as I hugged myself. "Ahahaha! That was so…_funny_!" I told him as I walked in with Lau just after Prince Soma and Agni left.

"I say Earl, what a rebuff!" Lau commented. Ciel turned around and gave him the death glare as he crushed the card in his hand. "Why whatever is the matter? It was only a harmless rejection."

"Shut up! And stop following me!" he demanded as he grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the room and Lau, still giggling mind you.

"Being kind is overrated!" he declared indignantly.

I still laughed.

* * *

It was morning the next day and I couldn't help but feel alert, which is really rare for me. Ciel couldn't sleep much because I was still laughing and he was still smarting over his bruised ego. He announced that never again would he be openly kind again. And I guess I should feel bad, but Ciel kind of deserved it.

I was out of bed and stretching. Ciel sat in bed, face still irritated.

"Oh come on Ciel. It happened yesterday. Today is a new day so cheer up!" He muttered under his breath quietly. I smiled and decided to give him a hug. After all, hugs were the best type of medicine there was and it's free! He mumbled something inaudible as I gave him a crushing bear hug. I let go and he looked flushed.

"Hero!"

"What? You look like you need it."

He sighed. "It's like you regard me as a child. It makes this courtship a lot harder to do."

Well he had a point but he was just so _cute_! It was hard to take him seriously sometimes. Not unlike Sebastian who belied respect with a mere glance of his red-brown eyes. Still, I shrugged. "Well can you blame me? I'm sixteen. And you're thirteen."

"What does that have anything to do with anything?" he demanded suddenly.

"My inner mind is like _aw_ when I see you," I tried explaining. "I can't help it."

Ciel sighed and laid back against the pillow. "I'm going to have to use other methods."

I sweat dropped. "Ur, don't beat yourself up too badly over that. Take all the time in the world."

"I don't have enough time," he answered seriously and I paused. Well…now what? Thankfully Sebastian came in then and interrupted the awkward atmosphere.

"Pardon me, sir, Miss Hero…oh? You both being awake at this hour is quite unusual," he commented as he brought in the trolley.

"I'll say. I should be feeling like a zombie right around now," I mused as I was handed my cup of water.

"And I couldn't sleep well because I was too damned irritated," Ciel muttered. He took the newspaper Sebastian handed him. "Those two didn't get back till late last night, after all. And not to mention that Prince Soma, as her 'future husband', wanted to tell Hero goodnight before he went to bed! I mean really, if he says that one more—" Ciel stopped when he noticed the headlines:

ANOTHER MYSTERIOUS ATTACK!

A COFFEEHOUSE IN PICCADILLY CIRCUS SEVERLY DAMAGED!

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ciel, Lau and I were sitting in the drawing room, discussing the latest news report about the mysterious attacks. It didn't surprise me that Agni would do it again and I didn't really worry. This one would be his last since all West needed for him to do was make the special curry. But I didn't tell Ciel or Sebastian that, why ruin the fun?

"Let's be frank. That duo has seemed terribly dodgy from the start!" Lau announced as he read over the article.

"How would you know it was them? There are tons of suspicious people roaming the streets of London at night. Has the Jack the Ripper case taught you nothing?" I chided Lau as I continued knitting (shut up; yes I knit and I can crochet too, but that's boring though so I don't do it often, except when Grandma Sanders requests for it). I was taught how to do these menial hand labor as punishments when I was in the orphanage (the nuns decided that solitary confinements and the rulers were useless against me so they had me sew, knit and do all that stuff as my punishment whenever I beat people too much; but really I think it's because they found out that I had a knack for it).

"Quiet Lau," Ciel added as he ripped open invitations, looking at them as if they were the cause of global warming. "However, Hero is right. I can't fathom why they would cause those incidents." He paused when he found a letter that wasn't a party invitation. He ripped it open and read the contents, looking quite contrite but resigned and determined at the same time. I looked at him.

"What is it Ciel? Why such a face?"

He jumped a little and hastily hid the letter. "No nothing." I arched a brow in suspicion. Hmm, that didn't exactly look like nothing, but I decided to let it go. Mainly because I was starting to sew the difficult part of my design. "So…going by that behavior, the theory of a grudge against colonial rule seems weak at best. Even if they think ill of Anglo-Indians, attacking them indiscriminately entails too much risk."

"Absolutely," I agreed absently, making sure the yarn went as it should ( btw, you should have _seen_ Ciel and Sebastian's faces when they saw me knit! I am a woman of many talents; except for playing an instrument…and trying to make things look cute).

"In the first place, if they were indeed the perpetrators, would they leave the town house in blatant view of my sigh as they did? That's like practically begging me to suspect them. Just thinking back on it, makes me angry!"

"You're just peeved because Prince Soma keeps saying he's my future husband," I added, pleased by how fast I was finishing this thing. Maybe I should add Knitting Whiz to my future headstone.

Ciel huffed, crossing his arms and looking away. "Well it does irritate me. He won't take a hint! Besides—"

"Well, then—!" interrupted Lau. "To expedite matters, you just have to trail them at night."

I looked up and wrinkled my nose. "You mean stalk them at night in the freezing cold? I'd rather have you dress me up like Paris Hilton and tweet to the cyber universe that I think Lindsey Lohan is my role model."

I got a whole bunch of WTF expressions. I giggled but quickly sighed. This will be a long night no doubt. And I didn't even get to finish knitting the scarf!

* * *

Night fell and it wasn't long before Prince Soma and Agni headed outside to search for their missing Mina. We discreetly followed them from a distance and I couldn't help but shiver as I peered over Ciel's small body. The snow fell in steady amounts and I sighed dramatically. As pretty as snow was, I'm _still_ not used it or its freezing cold weather. Good thing I was dressed in men's wear tonight. No way am I freezing my butt off in a dress!

"By all appearances they really are just trying to find someone, hmm?" commented Lau as we saw Agni and Prince Soma walk around.

"In order to obtain information about someone in England, the first stop should always be the local pubs and clubs," Ciel confirmed, a puff of white fog coming from his mouth. "They aren't doing anything out of the ordinary…Hero why are you smiling?"

"I just saw a puff of white fog come out of your mouth. Look mine's too! Sorry, I thought it was cute," I smiled apologetically. Of course it would have been better if we were back at the house, but hey, what can you do?

Sebastian chuckled silently. He opened his pocket watch and inspected the time. "1 am, they will be returning to the town house shortly. Let us head back."

Finally! I gladly followed everyone, eager for the warmth of a bed. It wasn't until I saw something that had me pausing and backing up. I looked left and squinted at the two figures walking farther away from the street lights. Hmm, they kind of looked familiar. I took a step closer and it wasn't until the taller figure turned around that I gasped in shock.

OMFG, was that _Claude_ there? I rubbed my eyes and looked again. The two figures were gone, probably turned the corner to the next street.

"Hero?" called Ciel's awaiting voice. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Coming!" I dutifully ran back to him and we headed home. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I just saw Claude. As in creepy but hot Claude Faustus. But why would he be here? Isn't he in the anime and wasn't I in the manga world? I scratched my head in confusion. Nah, maybe it was a trick of the light.

* * *

"Come Claude! I want to go home! Honestly, this stupid task the Queen has me eradicating is most annoying. Especially in this weather!" complained a blond boy as he walked angrily to a nearby carriage. He stopped and looked back at his butler, who had stopped walking, looking back to where they had rounded the corner. "Claude?"

Claude ignored his master for a second, having sensed something unusual about the female figure who had stopped to stare at them. He narrowed his eyes for a quick second, unsure what to think until he heard the insistent call of his master. He sighed inwardly and returned his attention back to the blond boy.

"Yes, your Highness."

* * *

The Phantomhive townhouse sat cold and immobile against the raging snow. A lone figure quietly exited through the front door; looking back regretfully before he continued forward, out through the gate and into the streets of London.

Perched on top of the Townhouse roof, the demon butler looked at pocket watch. "2:45 am, he is on the move as expected." The butler then went to inform his young master and demon mate of the news.

"Young master he is on the move as Miss Hero predicted."

I yawned. "Didn't I tell you?" I stood up and stretched. "I have a great excuse for sleeping in tomorrow, er, today. Now come on Ciel!"

Ciel was almost nodding off until Sebastian had interrupted him. Now he stood. "All right—"

"Wait!" called a familiar voice from the doorway. I smiled. Right on cue.

"You…!"

"Take me with you as well," asked Prince Soma seriously. "I was aware that Agni would sometimes go out after I'd gone to bed. I want to know what he's up to."

"Well the more the merrier!" I supplied.

Ciel nodded. "Very well."

* * *

So we ended up hiding in front a large kind of gaudy looking mansion. Agni was let through the front gate without a fuss. Lucky; gets to escape from the cold. Dressing up like Paris Hilton doesn't sound so bad now.

"He went into this building," Lau stated as we all looked up at the giant wall surrounding the place.

"If memory serves this is…now I'm starting to get the picture," said Ciel.

"That's great, but can we go inside now?" I added, shivering violently (gosh and I added _two_ jackets before I left too!)

"What do you mean? Whose house is this?" Prince Soma demanded impatiently. Lau came behind him and tried calming him down.

"Now, now your highness. Patience, patience," Lau suddenly got serious looking. "It will be clear once you've gone inside, and then you will be forced to face the truth, whether you like it or not…you and I both, kay?"

It was silent for a brief second, before Ciel spoke. "By 'you and I', I take it you haven't a clue either?"

"Yes! Who lives here?" We all face palmed. I sighed and clutched my cloak tightly. Dang nab it! It was cold out here and these guys were still talking!

I let the boys explain to Prince Soma that Harold West lived while I approached the wall and dug into my knapsack for my black gloves, some rope, and a piece of metal that used to go on an old necklace of mine. I attached the rope to the piece of metal, creating a decent hook. I looked up at the tree looking over the street. I twirled my rope like a cowgirl would and let it swing to the branch nearest the wall. Luckily the metal allowed the rope to wrap around the branch twice before holding fast.

With that I tugged to see if it was secure…it was. I started to climb up (rope climbing week in gym class was a Godsend). When I was finally close to the ledge of the wall, I leaned to the left and grabbed hold of the brick support before I sat perched upon it. I undid my rope escapade and the necessary equipment returned to my knapsack. I swung a leg over the wall and looked at the still chattering boys.

"A-_hem_! Can we get a move?" I asked them loudly.

They all stopped and looked at me in shock. "Hero!" Ciel exclaimed worriedly. "How did you get up there?"

"Detective extraordinaire." Need I say more? "Now hurry it up men!"

"But how—" Ciel was interrupted when Sebastian grabbed him and literally hopped over the wall. "You idi—"

"It's faster this way," Sebastian explained. Lau and Prince Soma caught up with me. Lau looking as fresh as a daisy while Prince Soma looked exhausted. Sebastian stood up and held out his arms. "Jump, Miss Hero. I'll catch you."

"You better!" I leapt off and closed my eyes, expecting to hit the snow when I felt myself embraced by strong warm arms. I opened my eyes and found Sebastian smirking at me. "Don't give me that lip mister! And do something about the dogs!"

Ciel arched a brow. "Dogs?"

They growled as if summoned and Ciel stiffened, turning around to find four vicious looking Rottweilers glaring hungrily at us. I snickered behind my gloved hand. "Those dogs sweetie."

"Ciel! Hero!" Prince Soma cried. With me still in his arms, Sebastian used his little demon trick to subdue the hounds without evening having to lift a finger. "Oh? The hounds are falling back," observed Prince Soma.

"Heh, what cowardly guard dogs Mister West keeps," Sebastian mocked. I shifted in his arms.

"Um, you can put me down now," I told him. Sebastian did so and I dusted off my clothes (still wearing men's clothes btw). We all heard Lau who had managed to knock out all the guards unconscious. Ciel and Prince Soma stared at him doubtfully.

"Noo, what do you take me for? I didn't kill them. I simply put them to sleep! It's a four thousand year old method from China," Lau explained.

Ciel shook his head. "Never mind. Let's stop dallying and find him already."

I shivered again. "For reals."

We sneaked inside and I noticed how dark it all was. But most of all, I noticed how extremely warm it was. "There do not seem to be any guards inside. I can hear my voices coming from the second floor. What say we go upstairs and have a look?" suggested Sebastian.

"Game," I replied. Soon we found ourselves eavesdropping on Agni and West. When I peered through the slim crack, I had to admit, West kind of looked good in that sleazy millionaire kind of way. Probably explained why Mina chose him.

"You've done a splendid job. Don't look so tormented, old chap. Why not have a cigar and relax?" Agni sat in a couch, silent. "This is a first-class Havana cigar I bought from James Fox, the Royal Warrant holder. Well in any case, the plan has been executed to perfection so far. Everything will be resolved in a week's time."

I yawned. Heard it Still, I forced myself to listen as West bragged about Agni's hand and all that jazz. It was then that Agni mentioned Mina and Prince Soma went crazy, bursting into the room like an idiot.

"You bloody f—" Ciel's words were muffled by Sebastian as he clamped a hand over his mouth. "Mmph!"

"He knows the young master and I. Let us see how things proceed before rushing in."

I giggled. "Ciel were you about to say a no-no word?"

The boy said nothing but soon our attention was caught up by Prince Soma yelling at Agni. "What is the meaning of this, Agni? Have you known where Mina is all along?"

"Aah…so that's your master, hm…Agni?" inquired West.

"You…," Prince Soma said through clenched teeth. "…are the swine who took Mina away. Agni! Knock him down!" The poor Indian butler struggled within himself. Prince Soma looked back. "Agni, what are you doing?"

West snickered. "Agni, throw his annoying Highness out of here."

"Wha—?" exclaimed Prince Soma in surprise.

Over to where we wear hiding, Sebastian sighed "It would seem a quarrel has ensued."

"La der," I said as I sat next to Ciel.

"Though there's no mistaking West's involvement with the hangings based on their little chat…they no longer seem to be 'incidents of the underworld'. And that means it's all outside of the Earl's jurisdiction, as it has to do with polite society and all," Lau whispered to us.

"Indeed," Ciel agreed.

"But informing the Yard is a pain, so what do you say we beat them silly and go home?" Lau suggested.

"That doesn't sound half-bad. But I have another idea. Let's leave West at large for a while," Ciel suggested. "Tonight, we'll be leaving here with the thick-headed Prince.

"But West knows that you two look like, right?" Lau commented.

"But not me!" I said excitedly.

"Please let me handle it. I have a good idea," Sebastian added.

"Hey! I want in on the action!" I protested.

Back inside Prince Soma began yelling again. "Agni, what is wrong with you? Explain yourself."

Agni struggled until he finally spoke, "I…I have nothing to tell you. Please leave now."

Prince Soma looked shocked. He whirled on West and grabbed him by the lapel. "You bastard! What have you done to him?"

"Please stop!" Agni begged, grabbing hold of the furious Indian prince.

"Let me go Agni! Why are you doing as he says?"

West looked annoyed. "Well I never! My Gieves & Hawkes suit is all wrinkled."

"Agni! Get your hands off of me!" shouted Prince Soma.

"Y'know," started West. "For those chaps who are a bit hard of hearing, a good beating always does the trick. Agni, give his Highness the Prince a good whack to shut him up." Cue dramatic music. _Goodness_ this was worse than watching Desperate Housewives. "Haha! What's wrong? I'm not ordering you to kill him. I'm only telling you to rough him up a bit to get him to bite his tongue. Aren't I nice fellow?"

I scoffed. I've seen hobos who were much nicer than him.

"Agni…"

"Agni!"

Oh shit! The raising of the hand! In a flash Sebastian was between them. It shocked the hell out of both Agni and Prince Soma. When Sebastian turned to look at them, a deer's head stared back at them. And of course it was time for me to laugh hysterically at everyone's expressions.

"Wh—Wh—_Who the hell is this_?" exclaimed West in stunned surprise. He freaked out when the deer head turned to look at him.

Sebastian bowed. "I, nought but a humble deer, have come for this prince."

I banged on the wall as I placed a hand over my mouth to prevent any giggles from escaping. Ciel looked blue.

"Well…he did hide his face, but…"

Lau chuckled. "Putting on that mounted deer head and going in was a stroke of brilliance, Master Butler!"

"It sure was," I said grinning. "I'll give him kudos for that and stay put like he asked." Even though I knew he was going to do it anyway, but hello! Real life here? It didn't take long before West freaked out like a girl and ordered Agni to kill Sebastian. I tsked. Blackmail is so not cool. When Agni went into his own Super Sayan mode, he started wrecking the place like a demolition ball. I laughed when he smashed West's valuable items and the man started to freak like nobody's business.

I turned to Lau. "We should get going. Carry Ciel would ya?"

Ciel flushed. "What? Why should he carry me?"

The hallway around us began to shake and bits of plaster and whatnot began to rain down. Lau carried the gawking Ciel. "Hero has a point my lord. This is all starting to look a mite dangerous. We should take our leave now, Earl."

"Wha!" Ciel uttered in surprise. I was about to follow them when a strong tremor shook the house and I stumbled back into the battleground. I steadied myself and saw a flash of black fly right by me.

I saw Agni coming towards me and I panicked, jumping out of the way as he destroyed the wall and unleashed the chilly element of winter into the room. I noticed that West was actually right next to me. He looked pale and was totally crying at the mess his parlor room had been transformed into. I shook my head.

"Man up West!" I told him as I walked away and over to the gaping hole.

I heard Ciel briefly order Sebastian to take Prince Soma and I away. Wait me?

"As you wish."

Suddenly I was grabbed by the waist and I wrapped my arms around Sebastian's deer head to keep from falling. "You know, as hilarious as the deer head is its also kind of creepy." I told him as he leapt out into the night. I held onto my Sherlock hat as we landed safely on the snow. We both looked back to see a crying Agni stare after us.

Poor Agni, but things will get better…just not right now.

* * *

Back at the Phantomhive Townhouse, we all sat in the drawing room, discussing Agni's mad skills and trying to explain it. Of course I was half-asleep, half-listening and half-dreaming. I yawned and closed my eyes, head resting on my palm. The last time I was up this late was because of a "The Mentalist" marathon (damn good show, you guys should watch it!) and…well, my birthday of course! New Year's becomes kind of crazy and my dad takes to lumping the two dates together, not that I mind!

"Because of his intense devotion to his "god" and "master" Prince Soma, he can invoke power that is beyond human," Sebastian explained, his smooth liquid voice a pleasant sound to my ears. "It is power that _our like_ cannot boast, that which is born of belief in and love for another…a power known as 'faith'."

Sebastian glanced smugly the annoyed Ciel.

"True," I said, opening my eyes. "The pastor who lives next door to me likes say that one tiny mustard seed of faith is enough to move a mountain."

"Hogwash," Ciel scoffed.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. To each his own.

"Then why…," Prince Soma began. "Did he betray me? _Why did he willfully abandon me!_" demanded the Indian prince as he flung the porcelain before him away in a fit of rage. "I—Why you—!" Ciel managed in surprise.

"_Why? Why does everyone leave my side? Why_?" Prince Soma shouted.

In the sudden glass storm, my tea cup full of hot chocolate spilled onto my lap. I jerked upright from my seat just as Prince Soma dashed out the room. I flapped my hands in the air like a bird's wings. "Hot!Hot!Hot! It's hot!" I cried out. Damn was it _hot_.

Sebastian was beside me in an instant, damp handkerchief in hand as he dabbed at the hot liquid.

"Hero! Are you alright?" Ciel asked as he got up and came to my side.

"Hot. The hot chocolate was hot is all," I said, trying not to grimace at the stinging burning sensation on my thighs.

"That's got to hurt…oh? What's this? You seem to have a streak of red on your face?" Lau observed as he too got up and came to inspect me.

"Red?" I asked in question. Ciel peered at my face and his eye widened in shock. Sebastian didn't look amused either.

"Your cheekbone is cut," Ciel pointed out.

I lifted a hand to my face and winced when my skin touched a raw sliver of skin. "Oh. One of the glass shards must have cut me. No biggy."

"But its bleeding," the bluenette pointed out.

I brought my hand away and saw some red on my fingertips. I rolled my eyes. "Oh it's nothing! I'll get it treated after I change. By the way, no amount of dapping is going to help, Sebastian." I told him.

He stood up and I turned around to leave, my thighs still burning btw. I wonder if the Victorian era had any ice? If not I could use the cooling gel I had in my mini first aid kit tucked away in my knapsack (I can never leave home without it). I ran quickly to the room I shared with Ciel (it was where I kept almost all my clothes now), impatient to get out of these pants. Really now Prince Soma! What a tantrum!

Back in the drawing room, everyone stared after where I left. After exchanging glances they glanced briefly down at the broken porcelain.

"Oh dear," Sebastian sighed. "There goes the Haviland tea set I sent away for because I thought it would be perfect for the young master…not to mention that Miss Hero got hurt in result of the prince's rage. I do believe," he said, looking quite evil. "That he needs to be retaught his manners a touch."

* * *

Prince Soma lay in his bed, covers wrapped around his body as he wallowed in anger. He heard a click sound and he snapped. "You knave! Who gave you permission to enter—"

Sebastian approached his bed and none too gently whisked the covers away from the older boy's body; throwing the Indian prince from bed rather harshly. "Wha—! You insolent foo—"

"Which of us is being insolent?" came Sebastian's smooth voice. "Doing as you please and leaving a mess in the wake, even going so far as hurting the other guests." Sebastian looked up, eyes dead serious as he stared down at Prince Soma. "Had you been anyone else…you would not be standing here breathing." Prince Soma sucked in a breath as he sawing something inhuman and frightening in the butler's gaze. "What a find pest you've made of yourself."

"Wha—!"

"You are in England, at the resident of the Earl Phantomhive. This is neither your country nor your castle. Here in this place you have absolutely no right to order anything of me. _Here_ you are nothing more than a whelp." Sebastian bluntly stated. It amused him to no end how easily susceptible these humans were to a few whispered words, how easily their faith crushed by the realities of life. Though all he was saying was the truth, he was angry deep inside. How dare this insolent human harm his demon mate.

The mere thought had him mocking the prince further as satisfaction filled him. Though his demon mate was strong, she was really rather weak. She was vulnerable and naïve, unfamiliar with the harshness of the world or its sensual carnality. She was pure. The thought brought approval to his mind. Though she claimed to be steeped in familiarity of the world's sins, she knew of nothing. The way she went about herself proved it. He suspected there was more to her though. For one thing, her past before she stumbled upon the nuns beckoned his curiosity. It would no doubt answer some questions of her true origins and how she came to be his demon mate.

"You are wrong!" denied Prince Soma as he turned away and ran for the door. Sebastian was quick to block the way, one hand firmly against the door's wooden paneling.

Sebastian looked down at the prince. "Ah, but I am not wrong am I? I see, now that reality is thrust into your face, you have decided to affect the role of the tragic hero." He frowned. "You go about your tantrum like a spoiled child, even going so far as hurting Hero." Then those lips curved upwards. "You truly are pathetic. And you call yourself her future husband?"

Prince Soma looked shocked. "I…I…of course! I promised! She will surely stay by my side because she knows I mean to keep my word! Unlike everyone else who said they'd be by my side!"

How utterly delusional could the boy get, Sebastian wondered. "That's because no one serves another without a reward," he informed harshly. "Even a three year old understands the principle. Not a one of them ever loved you and Hero is no exception."

"Let's leave it at that," came a new voice. Sebastian turned around and spotted his master over by the door.

"Young master."

The young master looked coolly away. "I might have ended up just like him—if not for…that one long month…"

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. Luckily I wasn't burned too bad and a little bit of the cooling gel helped. I turned around, grabbing the night robe. I paused. I was forgetting something I just know it. But what? Then it hit me.

Oh my gosh! Sebastian was going to royally mess with Soma's mind! And Ciel was going to recount a bit of what happened to him during That Month. I hurried out the room, but stopped when I didn't know where Soma's room was. Dang nab it! I've got to start memorizing the floor plans or something because honestly, it just might save my life. I stumbled around, checking into rooms only to find them empty.

Eventually I hear Ciel's voice. I walk a little faster and rounded a corner, happy to see an opened door. I started walking but stopped in the middle of the hallway. Ciel was talking about what had happened to him! Thanks to the manga I could already see the little scared boy running around his home only to find everyone dead. I saw him get kidnapped and branded like cattle. Saw him stabbed, Sebastian summoned and the little boy agreeing to form the contract. I shivered, feeling a little awkward.

I've never experienced such foreign feelings. I've actually never cried out of sadness and the only time I did was because of the movie Titanic (watched it once and never again! _Way_ too sad!). I've also never known starvation (food at the orphanage was meager, but consistent), pain (the ones I get in fights don't count), loneliness (I actually enjoy some peace and quiet every now and then), humiliation (unless you count coming to school with different shoes once), and despair (don't know what to say to that one). With my ineptitude of trying to understand, what gave me the right to cheer anyone up from such things?

I leaned against the wall, listening to Ciel. I placed my hand inside the pocket of my robe and found myself grasping my Ipod. Huh, I forgot about that. I took it out and turned it on. The battery was almost at half. Seeing the screen light up and all the moderness inside it had me feeling homesick. I scrolled through the pictures and found a picture of me during my fifteenth birthday (since I was Hispanic my dad wanted to respect my culture and background so he decided to throw me a Quinceañera; something the local Hispanic mothers in our neighborhood crazily helped out when my dad was at lost what to do next). I smiled, remembering the hectic but fun filled night and the one time in the world where I felt comfortably feminine (my dress was pink and white btw).

I was so happy that night and I just wanted everyone else to feel happy too, at least for one night, even if their life was sucking it badly. And then it hit me…again. Didn't matter if I hadn't gone through Ciel's pain and couldn't understand it; I just really wanted him to be happy and at least genuinely smile once. I wanted him to laugh and enjoy his life while he still had it. I turned off my Ipod, resolved to go over there. If Ciel was determined to see this "revenge" of his to the end, then I was the equally determined to make him enjoy his life a little more (even if weird things did tend to happen). That's probably the only real thing I can give him (still iffy about this whole courting thing and then there's Sebastian's stunt earlier; seriously! What am I supposed to think?).

"Enough of this prattle," announced Ciel as he excited the room. "Sebastian, I want to talk to you about West, come."

"Yes sir."

I decided to make my presence known. I ran up to the little Earl. "Ciiiiiiieeeeeell!" I called as obnoxiously as I could, just for giggles. Ciel stopped and turned around, eye wide with surprise.

"Hero?"

I smiled. "I've returned from war and come back a veteran."

Ciel rolled his eye. "Is your thigh hurting?"

"It's fine. All better and I even placed a Band-Aid over my cut, see?" I said, moving my hair out of the way. I showed him my epicly awesome Mickey Mouse Band-Aid (my favoritest cartoon character evah!). Ciel squinted at the strange characters. He speculated whether to ask about it but since he knew he wouldn't understand he decided against it. Sebastian came and we all went downstairs. I didn't worry over Prince Soma, knowing he would follow and change his ways. I counted to ten in my head and right on cue the Indian Prince appeared.

"Ciel!" We all stopped and turned around to face Prince Soma. "I…I am ashamed of myself. I'm seventeen but I'm still an unseasoned fool next to you. I was a spoiled child in the nest that my parents gave me and never once tried to understand others. I knew Agni was troubled, but I didn't even try to talk to him about it. But now I want to know. I want to confront them and ask them why they left me."

He looked up, eyes determined. "So please. Let me join you in—"

"I decline." Ciel bluntly refused.

"…"

"I have no desire to babysit a charge as naïve yourself," Ciel added as he walked away, dragging me along in the process. "That said…my parlor door has been locked."

"…" Prince Soma suddenly glomped a startled Ciel.

I giggled. Looks like I have another person in the Glomp Ciel Club; yeah!

I should have kept my mouth shut, thought Ciel. "Oh yes," continued Prince Soma. He turned towards me and did his I'm sorry hand gesture that I thought pretty cool. "Hero, I apologies for hurting you when I snapped earlier. It was not my intention. As future husband I am most ashamed of myself. Are you alright?"

Ciel stared at Prince Soma in annoyance but Sebastian merely smiled. Apparently he didn't consider Prince Soma competition. I smiled and waved his apology away. "La der sweet one. No need to worry."

Prince Soma looked relieved and smiled. He also apologized to Ciel and in a rather frightened manner to Sebastian as well. Once all that was resolved we returned to the drawing room where Lau was waiting for us. It was obvious that West wanted the Royal Warrant and all those incidents were to eliminate the competition from upcoming Curry Contest in the Crystal Palace.

My eyes had sparkles in them when I heard it. The Crystal Palace. I've read about its awesomeness in Victorian novels and I've fantasized about going there in spirit (it was after all no longer standing). But here I was and I could actually go in person! Thank you time travelling oven!

After assuring them that the Queen would be there, we finally had everything figured out. Ciel then concluded the discussion. Prince Soma looked alarmed. "Then what will become of Agni and Mina?"

"Who knows?" shrugged Lau.

"We now know that this incident doesn't concern our side, the Underworld and we're not running a charity," Ciel informed him, yawning all the while.

Prince Soma looked crushed. "I understand. This is my problem. I will think about what I can do to solve it on my own."

I smiled. So the boy was growing up. Ciel looked pleased and stretched. "Good attitude. Then I'll get on my _work_. I was summoned to London in winter on a fool's errand. Don't I deserve some reward for my troubles?" Sebastian smirked and I gave everyone my "here it comes" face. "A royal warrant is granted after three years of gratuitous service and one's showing at a fair. The fair will be held in one week. And fortunately for us, the top competition is unable to participate. Therefore, if our Funtom Company participates and wins against West…the royal warrant will be ours."

Everyone looked shocked. "I always thought this plan conniving, but genius," I mused aloud.

Ciel smirked. "I was considering moving into the food business after we'd obtained a warrant for our confectionery and toys. If we were to get a warrant at the curry fair, it would be the talk of the town."

"Indeed. It'll be quite a trophy worthy to mark the launch of Funtom's culinary line. But you only have one week to set up a culinary department. Will you be able to prepare specialists in curry, cooking equipment, stores and such in time?"

Ciel sipped his tea. "We won't be needing any of that. Isn't that right?" he turned to look at his smirking demon butler. "Sebastian."

Sebastian placed a hand over his heart. "As butler to the Phantomhive family, it goes without saying that I can manage something like this. The royal warrant will b—"

"Impossible!" interrupted Prince Soma. I laughed at Sebastian's interrupted mood. Trolololol! Prince Soma soon explained to everyone that there was a reason Agni's right hand was called the Right Hand of God. Cooking was not fighting and that you had to know which spices to blend to create the perfect combination of curry. And Agni was a whiz at all that.

"That is why Agni, with his 'Right Hand of God' is called…Kali's Right Hand!" Prince Soma finished dramatically. I held up my hands in a don't shoot me gesture.

"I swear I didn't do anything to bless his hand." See there? I made a funny! Sort of.

"I've never had any curry that tastes better than his. That's why I told him to offer me his right hand forever," Prince Soma finished.

"Lol. So you saved Agni for his mad cooking skills," I snickered. Boy was this getting fun!

"There you have it," Ciel said. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Well, well…I seem to have found myself against a formidable adversary."

I smiled "I'll say. Curry Contest here we come!"

* * *

**You like? Questions? Concerns? Review!Review!Review! Whoot!**


	13. Every Tummy Ready?

**Lady Keiko here...**

**In honors of Veterans day, I'm posting this chapter ahead of schedule. I hope everyone had a great week so far. Another thing, if you didn't already know, the new Breaking Dawn pt. 2 is going out in theaters! Whoot! Can't wait to see Reneesme! Also, I sincerely apologize for not uploading any pictures. I promise that this time for sure, before Wednesday I'll have it on my DA account!**

**ravenscry21:**** Thanks and will do!**

**xxfallenangelmayxx****: *blushes* Wow thank you! I'm glad you like the story and find Hero to your liking. And the competition cracks me up too. As for Alois and Claude, I know what you mean. They may be psychotic but I just love them (specially Alois!). And I'm happy to know that Ciel pleases his audience, even though he isn't really aware he's being "watched" lol. Thanks for your feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**RandomCitizen****: Greh, I know how you feel! I'm like that too. And I really can't wait for the Alois and Claude bit, but that won't be for a while. Oh well! And yes dearie, demons _are_ harsh.**

**Daisylovesu****: Thanks dude! You don't know the relief those kinds of words give me. I'm always paranoid about long chapters. But now I can rest easy!**

**Paxloria****: I'm glad you think so!**

**bored411****: Thanks and don't worry about haters too much. The world is full of them. And trust me, Sebby was very pissed at Hero getting hurt but boy knew that killing wouldn't solve anything (at least not yet). Fear not I'll write some of Hero's life before the orphanage (Circus arc!) soon.**

**AshesAndDreams****: Well you have to remember, Sebby being a demon and all he hasn't really experienced love yet but don't worry, the feeling is coming, slowly but surely. Will Claude and Alois be there? Maybe not now but soon ^.^ And thanks for checking on this whole similar issue thing. It's really reassuring that my story is my own. Thanks for worrying and don't worry, speak your mind out.**

**Ame – Rain – Chan****: Glad you likin' Soma and Agni. I know some people were extremely happy of the Sebby x Hero. Even if your strength lies in drawing, draw comics man! They're the best thing next to writing (and I'm trying to improve my own skills too).**

**nomer****: Omg I have an Asian fan! I feel so specials! Lol thanks though. Your concern means a lot to me and your right. Haters can keep on hatin' and I won't let them spoil the story for the rest of the populas (after all, life can be stressful; I remember when I was high school, i.e. like five months ago ^.^).**

**ScarletNinja1026****: Thanks!**

**PhantomGirl17****: Lol, I had a feeling you'd enjoy the Sebby x Hero moment. I find myself a little excited with what Ciel's going to do too.**

**Anime Hottie Lovah****: LMFAO! People keep saying that and I find it super funny; mainly because the thought is so ludicrous. I should have Hero tell Claude that. Wonder what he'd say XD**

**Grey****: So I'm assuming you were Guest (11/3, #2). Judging by your response I can say you really didn't read anything I wrote. But whatever. At this point all I can give you is a hug and hope your life goes well and try not to hate on other authors for the sheer joy of it. If you have a concern, simply state it and not insult them. No one likes being insulted. Though I've never had haters before, this has been really educational for me. And I sincerely thank you for remembering to review your concern once! There is hope in the world after all!**

**Harrietty****: Thanks! And I'm curious as to what Hero would think of it also.**

**EndlessMonochrome****: O.O Well that caught me off guard! Okay let's start with the pros. One, I'm really happy that my long chapters are to your satisfaction. And that they're original is a plus too! Many people have been telling me that they like it so that leaves me smiling. Two, yes! The canon characters are not ooc! Mission accomplished! Three, I'm happy that Hero is keeping people on their toes, specially yours. And I'm also glad she's relatable, makes her more likeable. Now on to the cons. One, sorry if it sounded that way. Hero meant to generalize that to Amanda in specific (since it's true in Manda's case; woman cannot leave her house without the basic essentials on, but you guys didn't know that). Two, Amanda can sound that way since it's generally her personality, but she means well! And even though nothing tragic has happened in her life there's a reason for the way she is and acts. I probably won't mention that now or any time soon, but it will be explained later on as the story progress (you'll see!). And you do have a point, every side character needs a little something sad in their bio (and I thought Amanda's was quite interesting, especially when she first met Hero). Anyways, thanks for stating your concerns. It's interesting to address them since I've never really thought of it. And thanks for the score!**

**Aquarius-Otter****: Thanks!**

**Rainbow Dash 123 123****: Will do! And thanks!**

**FallenOkami****: Congrats on your new account and welcome, officially, to the world of Fanfiction! And worry not, there's a reason why our handsomely pedophilic Claude was shown briefly. And I like Hanna too, especially the triplets XD! Can't wait to write about them, but that won't be for a while though. Oh well!**

**Luna Lucia****: Thanks for voicing your concern and your right, haters will always hate. I'm glad you decided to check and confirm that my story is my own. I sort of don't have much time to sit down and read as I'd like. And I'm glad you're enjoying the story and it makes me super happy to know I'm not failing on anything major. One more thing, _OMFG_ your German that's so effin' cool! I know what Germany did in the past was bad but hey it ain't your fault and most of the citizens couldn't stop it even if they wanted to. I blame dictatorism. So enjoy your life man and keep on smilin'!**

**Crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1****: Responsible? Poor Hero is terrified! Who knows what other acts of intimacies Sebby has in mind! The girl wasn't considered much girlfriend material back home, the poor dear (being a major tomboy and having a dad as a cop mad boys turn the other way). Oh well! And Ciel was definitely sulking, lol. As for Hero being in danger, as long as they don't meet again and he doesn't realize she's a demon mate then she's good…for now. And Mickey Mouse rocks!**

**cool4good****: Actually I do have some original stories written up (they're not exactly finished), but they're not posted anywhere. If you want I could post them on fictionpress (I have a short story that I wrote for a contest once; it's only a one shot though) and finish them up there. It'll definitely be an interesting experience for me. So just let me know and I'll be happy to do it.**

**AngelSayori****: Sup girl! Categorizing:**

**Ch. 11 - :D Glad you like the Hispanic fury! It occurred to me that I haven't seen Hero get mad yet so I couldn't resist! And Agni is such a sweetheart! Soma will probably annoy the heck out of Ciel but Sebby seems pretty chill. He doesn't consider the prince as competition (demon pride and what not). Also, Hero would have loved to _not_ participate but Sebastian's really determined to teach her something. I wonder how that will turn out. Good luck Sebby! And I also feel bad for Ciel. He was so close! Lol. Happy to hear that you like Hero spicing up the Kuroshitsuji life!**

**Ch. 12 – Yes. Claude was definitely there, but I'll only do Seasson 2 (freakin' anime scares me! There was so much going on and most of it was creepy!). So it's just the manga. Hero will definitely be able to stomach Sebastian's cooking (she's a lover of food if you couldn't guess). And thanks for checking up on the issue of similarities. I've read her story months ago but I only remember big events now. Either way, thanks for the encouragement! It's refreshing to know my story is my own. Oh and I fixed that mistake you pointed out! You're right. It is Faustus! Thanks!**

** Well thanks everyone! You've been a great audience and I love hearing from you! And thank you closet readers as well! Your amazing! Now let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (_le sigh_~)**

* * *

13. Every Tummy Ready?

Because of the escapade of two nights ago, I couldn't sleep properly at night (my body was still alert at night ever since it became aware how late I stayed up; which is kind of why I enforce these "in bed before eleven" rules upon myself back home). In fact I don't think I slept much at all. Therefore when Sebastian went to wake me up this morning I almost bit his hand off. I told him that he'd better give me another hour or I was going crazy Hispanic girl on someone (Amanda's really good doing the crazy white girl version).

Sebastian had merely chuckled and Ciel coincided that I'd get one hour…and that's it. Goodness they were worse than Grandma Sanders! I had rolled my eyes but slept peacefully for that delicious hour…until Mey-Rin was ordered to wake me up.

"No!" I groaned, hugging my Sebby and Ciel pillow (yes, it's still with me and when Mey-Rin had to wash it she had been staring at Sebastian's picture for over an hour until I had found her by chance). "It's too soon."

"Oh but I have food that Mister Sebastian had instructed I give yo—"

Before she finished that I sat up straight in bed. "Food? Why didn't you say that sooner?"

And that's what had me preparing for the day after I had inhaled the food. I did my morning stretches behind the Chinese screen as I multitasked and got dressed. Today's outfit consisted of long khaki pants, boots and a half dress all without a corset. Even though I had slept for a little bit, I was feeling all ready for the day, but most of all, I was all ready for the curry Sebastian would be making! Yum!

"Hey do you know where everyone's at?" I asked her as we walked down the hall. Since it's been two days the timeline of how the manga went got messed up in my head.

"They're outside after a shipment of spices arrived," she answered. "And there's so much of it!"

I smiled after snapping my fingers. Oh that's right! "Looks like Sebastian's going to have to work hard."

We arrived outside to find everyone gawking at the spices, minus Sebastian and Ciel. Prince Soma was staring at some spices cupped into his hand. "I've seen all these back home in my country!" he exclaimed in awe.

"Morning everyone!" I called.

Prince Soma looked up and smiled. "Good morning Hero!"

"So you're finally awake," commented Ciel as he stood next Lau. I walked over to them and looked at the bags bulging of spices.

"Yeah, yeah. I think my body's back on track though. It'd be nice if those midnight adventures can wait awhile," I went over to a bag filled with cinnamon. "Oh wow! This stuff sure is filled to the brim and it be smellin' _good_."

"Indeed," agreed Sebastian, cupping some basil leaves. "Each one has such a beguiling perfume. These spices are indeed the finest money can buy."

"To have me collect this all in a span of a day…what a slave driver you are, Lord Earl!" Lau remarked. "Spices are outside my area of expertise you know. Oh the trouble I had to go through to get these!"

"I suppose even you have uses in times like these," Ciel added with a smirk.

"Oh play nice Ciel," I told him. "Lau's also great company!" Not to mention comic relief.

Ciel scoffed and Lau gave me a slight bow.

"Thank you Miss Hero. I am glad someone thinks so. Of course, having the Funtom Company owe me one isn't a bad thing," Lau admitted.

I noticed Bard struggling with a few bags so I went over and offered him my help.

"No need, Miss Hero," he said through a strained voice. "You just relax. This is man's work."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Oh nonsense! As Agni said, with more help we can finish this faster." I turned and grabbed a couple of bags that had been stacked and lifted them into the air with ease. Bard looked dumbfounded and I giggled as I happily followed Finny inside. It didn't take long to have all the bags inside. Sebastian, Finny, and I had everything inside in less than ten minutes (once Bard finally made it inside and dropped his load we were officially done).

Once Sebastian allayed Prince Soma's worries about getting all this done somewhat, he began his brilliant demon butler magic. Lau, Ciel, Prince Soma and I waited in the drawing room. It was there where Ciel taught me how to play old maid. Due to the fact that I don't play much card games other than Uno and Go Fish, it was really no surprise that I lost…every…single…game. So instead I decided to teach the boys how to play Texas Hold 'Em (when I had been infiltrating the Hard Rock casino, one of the nice card dealers taught me how to play the game); to bet we wrote on a sheet of paper what we would be owing the winner (which was obvious that it was between me and Ciel). And as we played, I relished in my victories until this crafty kid _Ciel_ eventually had the tables turned and kept beating _me_.

"What are you? A card whiz or something?" I muttered as I lost again.

Ciel smirked. "I told you I don't lose easily."

"What a complicated game," Prince Soma commented. "I just lost two fine elephants."

I sweat dropped and Ciel looked blue. "You can keep those if you'd like," he said generously.

"Well I for one am impressed," Lau added with his go lucky face. "I now owe the Earl a good two hundred pounds."

"You didn't have to bet so high ya know," I told him, sweat dropping as well.

"Hmph. He expected _me_ to pay _him_ that sum if I lost," Ciel revealed, a little miffed.

"Ah! I've been caught! But I'm curious, what did Hero bet?" Lau asked as he leaned forward and grabbed the piece of paper I had placed in the center of the table.

"No!" I shouted as I practically _threw_ myself on the table to stop Lau from reading it. But the bastard had a quick arm. In no time he was not only reading it, but his shoulders were shaking in laughter as he had his hand over his mouth. I looked on in horror as my face became beat read. "Don't you dare say _anything_!"

"What is the big fuss?" Prince Soma inquired as he snatched the paper. He read it and his brows rose to his hairline. "Oh my!"

"I only wrote it because I thought Ciel would lose and I would win!" I explained hastily.

"What is it?" Ciel demanded. I was about to snatch the paper back when he grabbed it before I did. I buried my face in my hands as he read the paper. I had written the following:

_Yo Ciel,_

_Because I'm broke and I don't really have money, I'll give you the one thing you wish you could get, a Kiss. But good luck dude! I highly doubt you'll win seeing as I've been playing this game longer then you have. And I take my Kisses very seriously [insert evil laugh here]._

_ So…yeah, Hero out!_

Ciel blinked. "Your handwriting needs work and what kind of a greeting and closing is that?"

I flushed. "Is that the only thing you took notice?"

Ciel looked at me and smirked. "Of course not. I find it highly amusing that you thought I would lose. You've only just dug yourself in a bigger grave."

I huffed, curl briefly in the air before settling on my forehead again. "Well what did you expect?"

"Nevertheless I shall collect my spoils later," he declared with a smug face. I blushed but looked away. Dang, I had to give up a Kiss now.

"Anyone up for another round?" Lau asked.

Prince Soma and I paled and shook our heads. It was at that moment that Sebastian came in the room. "My apologies for having kept you waiting," he announced. "I present to you a curry of tender chicken stewed with spices and savour of onions. I topped it off simply with some coriander and yogurt."

Prince Soma was the only one who looked shocked at Sebastian's presence. I simply clapped my hands. "Yay! Food!"

"You're done already? It's only been about two hours since you began—"

Sebastian sighed tiredly. "Yes, it unfortunately took me _a full two hours_. Please forgive me for forcing you to wait for so long."

"It's alright Sebastian. Besides this smells great!" I complimented as he placed a plate full in front of me.

Prince Soma inhaled deeply. "Yes…and this aroma, it's…almost like Agni's curry." He opened his eyes. "How in the world…and in such a short time…"

Sebastian smirked. "It was simple. I just sampled all the spices," he admitted, as if tasting seventy odd number of spices in one minute were no big deal.

"_You mean each and every one of them? The whole lot?"_

"Yes. To return to the point at hand, I then blended the spices to match the fragrance of the curry Mister Agni cooked for breakfast the other day as closely as possible."

"And that was all it took to recreate the aroma?"

Sebastian lightly tapped the tip of his nose. "My sense of smell is a _tad_ better than _most_ _humans_."

"Alright, point taken people. Now let's just eat!" I insisted.

We all took a bite and Lau was the first to exclaim that it was delicious. I seconded that, squealing in my mind like some fan girl that I was eating Sebastian's curry and _it was good_ too. Sebastian looked to Prince Soma, inquiring his take on the curry. The Indian prince shook his head.

"This won't do. The aroma is well and good but…the taste is a whole other story."

"Is that so? Then let us try a spice blend that has a similar aroma but will create a different taste," Sebastian suggested.

Prince Soma looked down. "If only there was even one thing I knew about the way Agni prepares his curry…but I, utterly ignorant as I am…cannot do anything for you no matter how much I should like. And once again, here I am, having to depend on you lot—"

"I wouldn't berate yourself too soon, Prince Soma," I said, having finished my curry in record time. "You've definitely got some use and Sebastian plans on using that." I looked up and smiled at the demon butler. "Isn't that right Sebby?"

Sebastian gave Prince Soma his most angelic and breathtaking evil smile. "Certainly Miss Hero. There are yet things that only Prince Soma can do."

Ten minutes later, Sebastian introduced to Prince Soma the twenty-one different types of curry he had made and placed on a large table. The poor boy looked shocked as he stared at the huge quantity of curry. Sebastian still had that evil innocent smile on his face. "Here I have made a selection curries that have a similar aroma but differ in flavor. Please sample them and choose the one that tastes most like Mister Agni's curry."

"_You made them all? By yourself?"_

Sebastian still had his angel smile on. "Yes. I am the butler of the Phantomhive family, wherever would we be if I as unable to manage something as simple as this?"

"But…I don't think I can eat all of this by myself…"

I patted the Indian prince's back roughly as I smiled cheerfully. "Don't worry! I'll be more than happy to help you finish."

"I have no doubt that Miss Hero will lend her fullest support," Sebastian commented, knowing full well how I adore food. "But Prince Soma, your cooperation is necessary so that we may create a divine curry as soon as possible."

"Yeah man! Suck it up and be a man!" I encouraged as I smacked his back roughly. Prince Soma looked shaken but his features were set in determination.

"Very well! As Hero's husband I have much to prove! Therefore I shall eat as much curry as necessary if my eating curry is of use to you!"

I giggled at his sillies and Sebastian merely chose to ignore his statement. In the background Ciel looked slightly annoyed at Prince Soma's choice of words. Lau just chuckled. "Aren't competitions fun?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Only when I do the winning."

Eventually the boys left and I stayed behind to lend Prince Soma and Sebastian a hand. With my tummy that my dad likes to call a bottomless pit, I knew I'd be a big help.

"First we have the curry from before with salt turmeric and coriander added," Sebastian presented to us.

Responses:

Prince Soma: "The taste is too heavy, and it's too spicy hot."

Me: "Wow, this kind of taste like barbecued hot wings!"

The B-MR-F trio agreed.

"The next candidate boasts a mildness thanks to addition of coconut milk and yogurt."

Prince Soma: "It taste better but the aroma isn't even close."

Me: "I can't believe I just ate something with coconut milk in it! Do you know how many calories it contains?"

Mey-Rin: "Calories?"

Me: "Trust me, you _don't_ want to know."

"A-hem, moving right along…next we have a spicy curry of cumin and cinnamon."

Prince Soma: "Now I feel like…it's not hot enough."

Me: "You call this spicy? For shame! And who puts cinnamon in heavy food? Except my dad that is?"

Mey-Rin was down for the count while Bard and Finny kept going.

"My apologies for the wait…I have prepared this with red peppers and cloves to taste."

Prince Soma: "The flavor is too much…and heavy…"

Me: "Mm, he's got a point. Feels like something is stuck in my throat."

Bard was out and the last one standing was Finny. It seemed like forever but we managed to get through a bulk of the curry. Prince Soma was slumped on the table, looking a little green around the gills. "I think I'm full up to the gills with curry...," he muttered.

I sat next to him, looking as fresh as a daisy and totally ready for more. "Oh come, come Dr. Watson," I quoted.

Prince Soma looked up in confusion. "Who?"

I smiled. "Sherlock Holmes reference, don't mind me!"

Sebastian suddenly appeared out of thin air before us with another plate of curry. "Come you two, the next curry awaits," he said with a merry face. Prince Soma paled and I giggled. As Sebastian placed the plates in front of us, something must have caught Prince Soma's attention because he looked quite alert then. "I added cardamom and garlic."

"This curry is…different from all the others I've had today…!" Prince Soma exclaimed as he sat up.

"…?"

I smiled knowingly as I ate my own dish and _boy_ was it _delicious_! I never had such fine curry before but that's mostly because my dad isn't big on fiery foods (the only spicy thing he can stomach is hot wings which is funny because Grandma Sanders is a notorious hot food lover; she eats almost everything spicy!). I came out of my reverie and noticed that Prince Soma was having his moment.

"Prince…Soma?" called Sebastian.

"This…this curry…it tastes very much like the curry I used to always eat…like Agni's curry!" Prince Soma explained.

The B-MR-F trio bombarded a pondering Sebastian.

"You did it, Mister Sebastian!" cheered Finny.

"That's our butler for ya!" Bard boasted.

"Still, to have to go to such lengths to achieve the right blend of spices…," Mey-Rin admired with a blush.

"But…?" I egged Prince Soma as I finished up my plate. Yum!_  
_

"But it's still not quite right," the Indian prince added seriously. "The taste, the aroma, the heat…are indeed the same as Agni's. However…_something is still missing_!"

"And that 'something' would be?" Sebastian probed.

Prince Soma crossed his arms. "To answer your question…hm, how would I put it? Maybe that the savouriness and flavor of Agni's curry are more profound…yes, that's it! The body! This curry lacks body!"

"Body?" Sebastian repeated as he loomed over Prince Soma. The boy flinched, but steadily replied with a positive. Sebastian thought long and hard about it. The taste must be the same but the body differ? How vague…giving themselves over to senses that are indescribably nonsensical and impossible to understand…This is why creatures called humans are…Sebastian trailed off. Now what was he to do?

I grinned mischievously. "Now here's where things get crackin' huh Sebby?"

"In a spot of trouble, are we?" called a voice from the doorway. We all turned to find Ciel and Lau over by the threshold to the kitchen. "How goes it?"

"Young master," Sebastian called. "The kitchen is no place for you…"

"Ciel!" I shrieked in joy as I hugged the adorable shota. "Dude you missed out on all the curry! And did you somehow become more adorable in the span of an hour or two?"

Ciel sighed but allowed himself to get crushed in the hug. He really had to get some sort of response from her other than feelings one might harbor toward a puppy. Once he was released, he saw what Sebastian had been doing it. He dipped his finger and licked it. He smirked at his butler. "Three days till the curry fair, hm? Do the best you can and keep at your research."

Sebastian didn't look non too comforted.

Ciel began to walk away when he turned back. "Aah, yes, that reminds me. I would like _Gateau au Chocolate_ for my afternoon snack."

"Chocolate cake?" I translated, knowing that gateau meant cake and chocolate meant…well, chocolate. What else?

"Yes. Be sure to have it ready for me when I return from my errand."

I paused, my brows furrowing. Errand? What errand? Sebastian looked somewhat surprised but more worried about not accompanying his master more than anything else; which means he was in on it too. I turned toward Ciel, hands on hips. "Uh excuse me but what errand?

"One I've scheduled for today. Don't worry, it shouldn't take more than half an hour to wrap up," he said coolly as he walked out of the room.

What? What in the world? I ran after him. "What do you mean? Don't you need Sebastian or something?"

"I'm taking Bard to drive the carriage, nothing more should be necessary. You can stay here Hero and help Sebastian with the curry," he added.

I gaped. _Ciel_ was telling _me_ to stay with _Sebastian_? _Alone_? Surely the zombie apocalypse was upon us! "Wait are you serious? I'm sure whatever it is you're doing I can come along too. I mean, I don't mind and you shouldn't go out alone."

Ciel turned around and very seriously said, "Hero, I am serious. Stay _here_ with Sebastian. When I come back we can eat the gateau together and know I shall collect my spoils then," he added with a smirk before he continued to walk away.

I was left speechless, mouth agape as I stared at his retreating back. _Oh my gosh_! Did that adorable little shota just reject my company? I feel so…rejected. Never mind that he intended to collect on that Kiss later. Lau came up from behind and chuckled good-naturedly.

"My, that errand must be awfully important, not to mention top secret," Lau remarked. "To think he'd reject the lovely Miss Hero! Do you intend to stay behind?"

I whirled on the Asian. "Of course not! Now I'm dying with curiosity! I intend to follow him and see why _my_ company wasn't good enough for this little expedition. Besides, without Sebastian he needs some sort of protection." I added as I dashed to my room and quickly changed to detective extraordinaire worthy clothes.

Soon, with Lau's energetic company, we followed the little Earl on his mysterious errand.

* * *

"What in the world is he doing in Hyde Park?" I said aloud.

"Mm, perhaps he is waiting for someone?" Lau suggested.

Lau and I were hidden behind a cluster of bushes as we observed Ciel standing around in his little top hat and cane, looking entirely bored and entirely impatient. We had followed Ciel's carriage by cab (no not the black modern British ones, the really old fashioned ones) all the way to Hyde Park which gave both Lau and I quite a surprise. While Bard had waited in the carriage, my temporary Dr. Watson and I followed little blue boy as he walked to a fairly empty but public walkway. It's been over five minutes and I was absolutely curious to see who he was going to meet. Was it some suspicious underworld person? But if that was so wouldn't he need Sebastian? Omfg what was this kid up to?

"Now people are coming through," Lau added.

"And still no person judging by Ciel's face," I said mulishly.

A gentleman who had been walking with a lady spotted our heads sticking out from the bushes. The poor couple became startled and quickly walked away. I wouldn't blame them if we looked suspicious. I was dressed like some boy from East End, Sherlock Holmes hat and knapsack present along with my hair sticking out at odd ends. But I paid them no mind as I stared fiercely at Ciel's back. The boy must have sensed something because he turned around in confusion. Lau and I quickly ducked and waited until the little Earl's defenses were down. Lau was the first to look up and I saw his eyebrows touch his hairline.

"Well, now. This is certainly interesting."

I looked up as well and gasped dramatically. "_Oh my gosh is that—_"

"It certainly is."

Elizabeth Midford walked forward, a cheerful smile on her face as she greeted Ciel. His features softened a little and he returned the greeting.

"Maybe it's a coincidence," Lau suggested brightly.

Then Lizzy squealed and glomped Ciel, thanking him for meeting her here.

"So much for coincidence," I muttered. "I can't believe this! Ciel's cheating on me and we haven't even begun dating!"

* * *

"I'm so glad you could meet me out here," thanked Lizzy as she gazed at Ciel. Her former fiancé. Just the thought of thinking those words hurt her so much but she knew that this would have one day come. She had hoped it never would though. She had hoped that they would marry and that Ciel would come to love her. It had been her dream. It always has been ever since she first met Ciel; blue eyes bigger than his adorable smile as he greeted her for the very first time as toddlers of three. Her heart squeezed tightly in her chest as she watched him stand before her, all handsome in his too cute outfit!

She would have hugged him again, just for the sake of it, but she knew he would not appreciate it. So instead she smiled.

"Of course. I owe you as much," Ciel replied back. Even though he had broken his engagement with Elizabeth, he still felt guilty for doing it so sudden. He owed her a face to face confrontation rather than let Aunt Francis take care of things. Elizabeth was family to him and he cared for her like a cousin. Alas that was all he felt for her. He knew she wanted him to feel what she felt but the feeling just wasn't there. And the feeling called love didn't blossom like he'd been told it would. Not like it did when he saw Hero, saw her smile, laugh. It brought warmth to his chest, just seeing her. The feeling had been at first unfamiliar but as time went by, he recognized it for what it was.

And he knew then that he couldn't possibly go through with an engagement he hadn't even wanted in the first place. He would have accepted his role dutifully had it not been for Hero. He couldn't possibly think of _not_ having her around. And with her being Sebastian's supposed demon mate, he knew that he had to act or he'd lose her forever.

Ciel's fist unconsciously tightened. No. He'd never let _that_ happen. Sebastian be damned.

"Ciel?"

He blinked and returned to the present, giving Elizabeth an apologetic smile. "Sorry?"

"I just thought it wonderful that we could see each other again like we did when we were children."

"Yes, but things have changed this then," he reminded her. "I've changed."

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "I'm well aware of that. I know! Why don't we take a stroll? Since we're here we might as well enjoy it. Also," she added seriously. "I need to speak with you about…you know what."

* * *

"Blast that Phantomhive!" cursed Edward Midford as he hid behind the tree on the other side of the walkway. He knew he wasn't supposed to be here, but when he heard how broken hearted his sister had been his big brother instincts took over. He took a few days off from school to deal with this matter personally. Of course his adorable sister had insisted he do no such thing and that she'd handle the matter herself. But he couldn't help but follow and make sure everything turned out all right. "To think he'd have the gall to break off the engagement to my little sister! Why I ought to—"

"Please Lord Edward," cried Paula, Lizzy's personal maid, as she hid behind the tree as well. She was here for strictly chaperone business but had taken the stealthy approach. The lady knew she was around…somewhere. "Lady Elizabeth will hear you!"

Edward continued to glare at the back of Ciel Phantomhive's head. "Tch. Still, I just can't believe it when I heard the news! I mean I knew their engagement wasn't serious or anything but Lizzy was so happy and I thought that he'd eventually go through with it. But damn! Just when you thought you knew the guy."

"I hear that he broke it off because he had fallen in love with someone else," Paula couldn't help but add. "An American I believe."

"Damn these American upstarts! What hussy stole his ice cold heart when my sweet Lizzy couldn't?"

* * *

Said American hussy, me by the way, was crushing the bush in front of her as she stared at the adorable couple before her. "What could possibly be going on? What does all this mean?" For some strange reason my heart twisted very uncomfortably and my stomach felt tight; just looking at them, all happy and in secret made my blood boil. What was I feeling? It felt so strange. "Why do I feel so _mad_ at the situation?"

"Maybe you're feeling jealous," Lau supplied helpfully. "Could it be that you feel for the little Earl a lot more deeply then you let on?

My eyes widened as the realization hit me. "_Oh my gosh_! _Was_ I jealous? But why? Only people who are in love or really creepily obsessed get jealous! And I'm not obsessed!"

"Then are you in love?"

I frowned, looking at the crushed leaves in my hand. "Am I? I don't know. I don't think I am. At least not yet. But I know I am jealous. Would I feel the same if it were Sebastian?" I asked myself, thinking upon it.

Lau simply shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't the foggiest idea, but if the Earl does end up with Lady Elizabeth, can I be included in this little competition in his place?"

I whacked the silly Chinaman on the forehead with my fan. "No!"

* * *

"The reason I wrote to you a few days ago to meet me here was so I could confront to you about the broken engagement," Lizzy began. "My mother told me about it but I…I couldn't possible leave things the way they were. I had to know the reason. Why did you do it Ciel? Why? I mean we were so happy before? What changed?"

Ciel sighed, but gazed at the cobble-stoned path before him. He knew he would have to explain himself but he hated to put Elizabeth through any pain. Unfortunately at this stage of his life, all Ciel could manage was brutal honesty. "I broke it off because I had fallen in love with someone else. I couldn't stay betrothed to you when I felt like that it especially when I intended to court her."

Lizzy's smile wavered. "Her? You mean Hero?"

"Yes."

The blonde preteen sucked in a breath. She had had suspicions but she had refused to heed them. And now to hear from his own mouth, that he was in love with her, well, it started to bring forth tears to her blue eyes. She quickly blinked them away. "Oh. I…suspected as much. She is very pretty."

Ciel glanced at her. "I hope you realize that I still care about you, but as one might a dear cousin."

And that was the last arrow to finally break her heart or in this case the dam that held her tears. Before she knew it, she started crying despite her best efforts to resist. But really how could she not cry? Her love had just told her he was in love with someone else and that he thought of her as only a cousin. And she'd spent years trying to be the perfect future wife for him! Where had she failed? How could she fail? The _ton_ society considered her an English beauty of the highest caliber. She was wealthy and the daughter of a Marquess. She not only had fashionable cute taste in clothes, she was actually quite smart for her age. Not to mention being the strongest swordswoman of her sex, other than her mother of course (not that Ciel knew). So where in the world did she fail in securing Ciel's heart?

Ciel on the hand was silently freaking out and wondering if what he had said had been too harsh. He wondered how he should comfort her but that begged the universal question all men considered: how _did_ one go about comforting a crying woman?

* * *

I gaped. "Lizzy's crying! She's crying! What did Ciel say? _What the hell is going on!_"

Lau chuckled. "Patience dearest Hero. I'm sure our Earl will use some of his debonair charm to comfort the little lady."

I gave Lau the "watchu talkin' bout Willis" look. "Are you _nuts_? Ciel could barely flirt with the air in front of him! Heck, my dog Noodle flirts better than he does." No seriously. Noodle's like the player dog in the neighborhood. I have to fight off the other female dogs with a stick from my property. And the dogginizer seemed quite proud of that fact.

"Sorry _was_ I talking about the Earl? I must have mistaken him for someone else."

I face palmed. Oh Lau. I looked up and found someone running towards the unsuspecting couple. I squinted. "Hey, I think that stranger is about to attack Ciel!"

* * *

That had been the final straw! Edward charged at lightning speed toward the bastard Earl. How dare he make his cute little sister cry! He'd show that kid why one should never mess with Edward Midford!

Just as he was about to pounce on the boy, something charged at him from the side and knocked the wind right out of his lungs. But whatever it was didn't just stop, it continued to tackle him out of the pathway, startling a pair of ladies with their chaperon as he was put into a choke-hold while being dragged away toward the other grassy side of the pathway.

He was unceremoniously dropped onto the grass and just as his breath was returning, his attacker grabbed his shirt front and shook him hard. He caught a brief glimpse of burning brown eyes that screamed bloody murder before he knew he was in deep waters now.

He cried out as he was shaken and cursed at in a foreign language he assumed was Spanish. He thought his life was forfeit until an amused voice gently reprimanded his attacker.

"Now, now Hero. You'll kill the poor boy in fright if you continue on like that."

His attacker paused but then punched him a good one on the side of his face as he was let go.

"Hmpf! How dare this bastard try to attack Ciel! He's lucky I didn't cut off his balls for that stunt," came a feminine voice from his assailant as he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ordinarily, Edward would have been very much alarmed to hear such a statement but his immediate concern was the fact that his attacker was a girl. A very short girl dressed in boy's clothes. The thought would not compute through his mind.

"Lord Edward! Lord Edward there you are!" came Paula's voice as she neared where he was lying on his back. "I told you not to act too hastily. Lady Elizabeth would have been most upset to see her brother tussle with Lord Ciel."

"Wait…you're telling me this dude is _Edward_?" cried his attacker in horror.

"That's right," Edward confirmed as he got up, wincing slightly as he rubbed his abused cheek. "And just who are _you_?"

"Isn't this getting interesting," the Chinaman commented.

His female assailant huffed indignantly as she crossed her arms, as if _she_ was the one inconvenienced. "I happen to be Earl Phantomhive's pawn, Hero Sanders, detective extraordinaire," she declared haughtily. "And I can't believe how low you'd stoop into attacking Ciel like that. Shame on you!"

"Hero you say?" Paula repeated thoughtfully for a quick second. "Oh! That's where I heard the name! You're the one Lord Ciel fell in love with aren't you? Deary! The Marchioness and Lady Elizabeth couldn't stop talking about you!"

Edward then blinked before he gawked comically and pointed in incredulity at the petite female before him. "_You're_ the American upstart that caused the break up between my sister and Phantomhive?"

I stared at Lizzy's brother as he looked quite shocked. "And you punched me!" he added as if he just realized that. "You! A girl! An American girl!"

I pointed at him as well. "That's _Miss_ American girl to you, sir. And you were about to attack Ciel. Sorry dude but my reflexes took over," I said by way of apology. Who'd have thought that Edward would be sneaking around and following his sister? Wasn't he supposed to be in school? I cocked my head. "So…why exactly are you here?"

"Never mind me! You're a girl and dressed so indecently!"

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Detective extraordinaire here? Plus I'm kind of sneaking around, dresses would be cumbersome."

"Still!"

"Oh stop being a baby and man up!" I told him roughly as I took off my hat and shook my hair. The action left Edward dazed as he appeared to fully note all of my female attributes. I gave him a look that said knock it off which he quickly complied with a blush. I placed my hat over my head again before I faced him and poked him in the chest. "Now listen up man. I've come here to spy on Ciel so shut it! I wanna know why he's here meeting with Lizzy and I'll be damned if I don't get some answers."

"She's jealous," Lau added pleasantly.

"Am not!" I argued with a hot blush. "I'm just a little miffed that he would say he'll court me but here he is with Lizzy, in secret. I'd have been fine if she had come over to visit and talk but here? _Alone_? Now something's fishy."

We all turned around in time to see Lizzy laughing, as if she hadn't been crying moments before. Ciel was smiling faintly and we all heard her thank Ciel. She hugged him quickly before walking away with a wave as she left the pathway and to her awaiting carriage.

"Oh dear! I must get back!" cried Paula as she hurried away.

Lau laughed. "Ahahaha! So in the end Hero knows nothing about this secret assignation! You had better run Mister Edward," the Chinaman advised.

"That's Lord Edward thank you," Edward corrected, feeling as if he'd best start running, but since he didn't understand the feeling, he didn't act. It wasn't until Hero turned around that he knew. He saw an enraged Hero stare at him in a way that brought fear to his body but a mixture of something else. And later, as he was beaten to something close to a bloody pulp (a plum perhaps?), he instantly recognized the foreign feeling as Hero placed a booted foot over his chest and yelled at him in Spanish as she flailed her arms about.

Never had he encountered such a strong woman that could best him like this. She was not only strong, but quite beautiful. Her brown eyes were large and bright looking, lashes long and black. Her skin was an exotic light caramel and cheeks quite flushed from the physical exertion. That's when Edward knew he was experiencing what his father had experienced when he had been bested by his mother.

He had fallen in love with this Hero Sanders. An American no less.

So his wounds didn't hurt as much when he finally arrived home, shocking the Midford household into an uproar over his injuries. Instead he had hearts in his eyes as he remembered his little American. But that's also when he remembered two glaringly important facts:

One, that he not only had to get back to school, but two, _Ciel_ was _courting_ his Hero!

_Blast that Phantomhive!_

* * *

I sighed as I entered the kitchen after arriving from my outside excurison. Not only did I miss Ciel's reason for meeting up with Lizzy, but I'm starting to think that Edward's a sadists seeing as he started to enjoy his beatings. I clutched at my head in agony. Ugh! Why had Ciel met Lizzy in secret? And why was I so jealous! Amanda! Where are you!

I looked up to notice that the B-MR-F trio were on the floor along with a knocked out Prince Soma. Tanaka was pretty chill as he continued eating curry. I noticed Sebastian washing the dirtied dishes silently. He must be thinking about that missing something from his curry. I smiled and hopped onto the island counter, swinging my legs.

"So how'd the rest go?" I asked him, startling him from his thoughts.

He turned to look at me with an arched brow. "Where have you been?"

I waved that question away. "Places. So how's the search for the missing ingredient?"

He sighed. "At a standstill I'm afraid. I had not expected this to be so difficult."

"The best things in life are," I told him. I stayed silent for a minute. Sebastian was old enough (real age unknown) and he must understand at least the intricacies of jealousy. I cocked my head at him as I spoke again. "Um…Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

I flushed. "Do you know why people get jealous?"

Sebastian paused. "What do you mean?"

I looked at my boot. "You know….jealous? Why do people feel that way? I mean I'm not jealous…er, well I guess I am, but just a little. And I wanted to know what exactly for."

Sebastian finished with the dishes and turned to face me, face betraying nothing. "Wanted to know why you're jealous?"

I nodded.

"I see. And does this have by any chance to do with the master's errand?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Wait, how did you know about that?"

"I was aware that the master had received a letter from Lady Elizabeth a few days ago and….ah. Now I understand."

I blushed. "Well good. What does it mean?"

"It means I have to keep at my own methods if I am ever to get anywhere," he said. I was suddenly found on my back as Sebastian loomed over me. I blushed furiously as the demon butler moved between my legs. He pinned my wrists to the counter and he smirked. "Should we continue from where we left off the other day?"

"Sebastian! You stop this instant mister!" I said, turning my face away as I felt him nuzzle my jaw. "S-Sebastian!" I repeated a little less heatedly as I felt him lave my throat. I blushed at the heated contact. My legs that had been kicking against the air and counter now slowed down some. "Seriously."

He chuckled. "And why would I want to do that?"

"B-Because…," I said sluggishly as my breath hitched. Sebastian gently bit and sucked on the skin of my collarbone. I felt one of his hands travel down my side, sliding to every curve and slope until he reached my thigh where he grabbed it hooked it over his hip. That's when I knew I was in hot water! "CHOCOLATE!" I shouted as my fingers found the bowl full of chocolate and practically shoved it right under his face.

He looked at it skeptically. "If you want me to eat it off you I can happily comply but—"

"No you idiot! I mean put the chocolate in the curry! That's what your curry is missing." I told him, using the bowl as a shield as Sebastian let me sit up. Oh he was looking intrigued now. "All the natural ingredients that make chocolate is perfectly fine for curry. So once you add it Prince Soma's going to approve. Trust me."

Sebastian took the bowl and looked at it as if it made sense. I quickly escaped the kitchen, saved from nearly and possibly losing my virginity. Man that Sebastian was something serious! I was going to have to set up some boundaries or I'd never make it through this competition in tact! I opened Ciel's door to his study room and found him looking quite peeved at his work. He looked up and stood up.

"Hero! Where on earth have you been?" he demanded.

Oh yeah. I almost forgot Ciel and his clandestine meeting with Lizzy. After I beat the shit out of Edward I was so distraught that Lau invited me to drink with him. Partly curious and depressed, I went along with him, drinking only ginger ale mind you (I was still under-aged). After I realized that we'd be missed, I had dragged Lau back to the townhouse (after having to beat the women off of him with my fan). That whole ordeal probably took an extra hour long. No wonder Ciel looked peeved. He had said that we could eat the chocolate cake together.

I crossed my arms in defense, not about to look like the bad guy here. "Hold it mister! Where did you go on this errand of yours?"

He waved that away as if it were unimportant. "That doesn't matter. Everything was taken care of."

I arched a brow. "Oh really? So what exactly did you and Lizzy talk about?"

Ciel looked shocked. "How do you know about that?"

"Detective extraordinaire remember?"

He looked at me suspiciously. "Did you follow me?"

I blushed. "No!"

"Yes she did and she was quite jealous," supplied Lau (who loved pointing that little fact out) as he entered the room suddenly. "You should have seen—"

I grabbed the Chinaman swiftly and kicked him out of the room. I slammed the door in his face and whirled around with an angelic smile on my visage as I faced Ciel. "Oh dear! Lau's such a kidder huh?"

Ciel smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Jealous?"

"Not of Lizzy! I was _not_ jealous of Lizzy and you being together!" I hotly retorted, knowing it was a bold faced lie. I paused then as I looked at him. "But…_why_ _were_ you two together?"

"I'll answer if you give me that kiss you owe me," Ciel slyly bargained.

I blushed again. "W-Wha—you cad!" I shouted, for lack of a better word. Oh wow I was seriously starting to slip here.

Ciel shrugged. "What would you have me do? I don't think I can kiss you otherwise without having a fan in my face. And I don't believe you'd be very willing to give me another kiss of your own free will."

I looked at him, unsure of what to do. He had a point, but it was so conniving! Darn this kid! That's when I realized something that had me grinning from ear to ear. "Okay! I'll give you a Kiss! Close your eyes!"

Ciel did so and I took, with great relish, an undamaged, perfectly smooth Hershey's Kiss from my knapsack (I totally forgot I had it in there until I found it this morning) and had little boy blue kiss that. He opened his eye and stared at the object in confusion. I grinned evilly.

"Why so confused? I promised you this," I said, holding up the delicious chocolate treat in front of his face. "A chocolate Hershey's Kiss; very popular in my time and very delicious. Now tell me about the meeting!"

Ciel looked miffed. "I've been had!"

I shoved the treat in his gaping mouth. "Take that and put it in your pocket! You didn't ask why the k in the note was capitalized."

Ciel took the treat out of his mouth and scowled at it. "Damn it. Fine. I went because Elizabeth said she wanted to talk to me about the engagement."

"And? What else did you guys talk about?" I asked anxiously.

"Didn't you hear?"

"No. Some people just had to be douche bags and ruin the whole purpose of my being there," I said. "But never mind that, what about the engagement?"

Ciel leaned against his desk. "Nothing else. Apparently Lizzy knew that our betrothal had been a joke as well. _Was everyone but me aware of this fact_?"

I giggled. "You have to admit it's kind of funny."

Ciel sighed. "Well in the end we came to a mutual understanding that though our formal relations were over our informal connections as family and friends were not."

I blinked. "That's it?"

"Yes."

Really? I had been expecting that Lizzy had refused to call the engagement over and insisted on him honoring his duty as Earl and whatnot. Boy was this tame. I scratched my head. Well…now what? All that worrying had been for nothing. _Wait_, I was worried? Worried and jealous? _Oh my gosh_ _what_ could this mean? Madame Red! Amanda! Help?

"And Lizzy also said something about fighting for my heart."

I paled. Oh great. Apparently Lizzy was my _rival_ now. Joy. But seriously though, how am I supposed to react to that? I coughed and looked away, feeling embarrassed and a little vexed that I now had to fight for Ciel's feelings when I didn't even know my own. "Well now isn't life a kidder? Moving right along, where's that chocolate cake?"

Ciel suddenly grabbed my wrist. "Wait, what were you expecting? That I would renew my engagement to Lizzy?"

"Uh—"

"Have you not been listening when I told you I was serious about you?"

"Um…it's kind of hard to take you seriously when, well, you have such a straight face that just so happens to be adorable," I admitted, smiling nervously. "And you're thirteen."

The little Earl sighed. "I was hoping to wait to do this but you leave me no choice. Hero, close your eyes."

I looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"I'm not going to kiss you if that's what you're worried about, but I will later," he warned seriously. I looked at him some more before trusting him. I closed my eyes, not sure what to expect.

"Hold out your right hand," he ordered.

I held it out, wondering what he was getting at. I felt him grab my hand and turn it over, palm down. I felt him slip something onto my fourth finger. I quickly opened my eyes and saw a golden ring circled around my digit. I held it to my face and looked at it. Huh? It was small and fit my finger perfectly. It was gold, probably eighteen karats. The design was a strange but cute one; small blue sapphires and diamonds lent the big dark blue sapphire in the middle an elegant glow. I looked up and stared at Ciel as if someone had just told me that Jose Reyes and GianCarlos Stanton from the Marlins was being traded off to some other team (sorry about the baseball reference; it's the only thing that could describe my "child you crazy" look).

"Wha—Wha—!"

"It's a promise ring," Ciel explained, blushing slightly. "I picked it up from the jewelers on my way back. I had planned to give it to you later but I suppose now would be appropriate."

My mouth still hung open in disbelief.

Ciel continued. "This ring will signify my serious intentions of making you mine. I'm not jesting. When the day comes that you choose me, I shall place it on the other hand and it will be our engagement ring."

_Oh shit!_ I blushed furiously as I looked away. I know I said this like a bunch of times, but Ciel was _seriously_ serious! Now what am I supposed to feel? While the shocked part of me was in a hysterical frenzy, another part of me was kind of, well…happy. Happy, worried, jealous…what could all those things mean? Was I starting to form feelings for Ciel? I pondered that a bit. But what about Sebastian? I enjoyed his company and even though he made me feel…hot, wasn't I still his demon mate? My inner me had swirly confused eyes as she fainted from the overwhelming feelings. I'm going to have to sort this out later.

I looked at the ring, finding an instant attachment and liking to it. It really _was_ pretty…and probably expensive. I looked at Ciel. "Um, question. Why gold?"

"Gold suited you better then silver," he explained simply. "And it matches your earrings."

I blinked before I remembered that I had on my small ball-shaped earrings. They were a gift to me from Grandma Sanders when I had turned eleven. I had them on all the time so I would keep forgetting I had them on in the first place. Ciel moved so that he shifted the hair away from my face so my small earrings could be seen.

"See? Much better then silver."

I blushed again. "Okay, okay. I get your point. Now, how about that chocolate cake?"

Before I could blink, Ciel quickly stole a kiss. I gasped and looked at him accusingly. He merely smirked. "I did say I'd kiss you later."

"Ciel!"

* * *

Later that night as we all sat around for dinner, Sebastian had announced that he had created the perfect divine curry. Prince Soma looked shocked to say the least.

"You created a divine curry you say? In just one night, you've found a way to give it that kind of body?" he exclaimed.

Ciel perked up with in interest and curiosity.

"Just in my own way, but…yes."

"A-hem!" I coughed loudly. "You're _welcome_?"

Sebastian smiled innocently. "And of course Miss Hero helped me tremendously." I arched a brow but decided to let it go. It was actually Yana Toboso's idea, but whatever. "Please have a taste," Sebastian instructed.

I watched at Prince Soma tasted it and had his little moment. He came back with a looking of complete understanding.

"What do you think?"

"This isn't Agni's divine curry," Prince Soma ruefully admitted. "But the complex savoriness created by the spices in Indian curry remains the same while the flavoring that only an Englishman could devise brings out a whole new kind of body to the dish. This curry is worthy of being called divine in its own right. It was delicious _khansama_."

I snickered. "Don't you feels all specials, right Sebastian?" I took a taste of my own plate and my eyes widened in absolute astonishment. "_Holy Mother of Rome! _This is the best freakin' curry I've ever tasted!" I exclaimed in surprised wonder. How in the effin' world did Sebastian do this?

Sebastian chuckled. "I'm glad you're enjoying the…," he trailed off; spotting the ring on my finger (Single Ladies anyone?) as I ate his curry. His eyes narrowed in suspicion for a moment before resuming with the conversation at hand. "Curry. You did after all told me to put the most vital ingredient in the dish." With that he took out a Funtom chocolate bar (one I've been meaning to taste for a while now). "This."

"_Chocolate_?" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"The cacao of which chocolate is comprised was originally used as a spice due to its uniquely aromatic and savory flavor. Along with cacao, fats and oils, milk, and sugar are masterfully blended to create chocolate, which in turn contributes a rich body to the curry. Moreover, Funtom's chocolate, being top-quality as it is, contains the purest cacao. In would be hard-pressed to find something better than this chocolate to make the ultimate curry, I daresay."

"Ooh, fancy," I said.

Sebastian looked at me with a smirk. "I realized this as Miss Hero and I were tangled up in the kitchen." I blushed furiously. That bastard! "She had instructed I put the young master's requested _Gateau au Chocolate_ in the curry."

Prince Soma nodded. "Of course my little Kali would have a hand in making the curry divine."

The demon butler chuckled. "Thus, in his own way, the young master also ended up assisting me."

"You know you could just call it chocolate cake?" I piped in as Ciel sucked in his teeth in annoyance at Sebastian's success. I giggled at his irate mood and glomped him. Gah he was just so cute! Said irate boy didn't mind the glomp, he just wished Sebastian hadn't so perfectly found a solution and created the perfect divine curry. Would have been interesting to see him lose and it would only make it more probable for the demon butler to lose in this competition for Hero's hand (by the by, _did_ Madame Red mean marriage?).

Prince Soma looked up beat as he stood up. "Amazing Ciel! Your _khansama_ has caught up to divine curry in just one week! Maybe he can win against Agni!"

I poked Ciel's cheek. I would have confirmed Ciel's victory but I didn't want them to get cocky just yet. Besides, a little doubt is fun. Ciel seemed to have a cool head, even with me poking his chubby cheek.

"I hate to break it to you, but this won't be enough to beat them," Ciel announced to everyone. I sat back and let him have his Lex Luther moment. "'Catching up' and 'winning' are two different things entirely. You've only just gotten to where you can compete equally with Agni and his curry of the gods. Right Sebastian?"

"Just so, sir. That is _currently_ where I stand."

"That face…have an ace up your sleeve, do you, Master Butler?" Lau inquired with interest.

"Indeed."

Ciel lifted his spoon. "You'd better not be lying, you know?"

The evil smile appeared. "Of course. I have never told a lie." I rolled my eyes. No lies but he was still sneaky. "I shall obtain the royal warrant for Funtom Corporation. I stake my title as butler to the Phantomhive household upon it!

Ooh, things be gettin' serious now. I smiled. "Well _this_ should be fun."

* * *

"Uwaaaaaaah!" Finny and I exclaimed like five year old children as we pointed at the Indian exhibition.

"What is that great big creature?" Finny asked, pointing to the elephant area.

"It's an elephant," I told him as I looked around everywhere. Ah! The Crystal Palace! Its sooo big and sooo….crystaly!

"Hero is correct," Prince Soma added. "It's a scared animal. We keep some at my palace too. About ten of them."

"That's crazy!" exclaimed Bard.

"Do you really keep those huge things in your house, do you?" Mey-Rin asked in shock.

Sebastian and Ciel were standing behind them. "Please do not wander off, you lot," he warned to the B-MR-F trio.

"Kyyaaa!" I squealed like a school girl as I spotted a man with a flute and snakes. "There's a snake charmer over there!" I was about to rush over when I felt someone grab my sleeve. I looked back to find Ciel.

"I think it's best if you stick with me. Otherwise you'll get lost here," he announced.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Chill dude. After all, I have a pamphlet!" I said cheerfully as I held it up. "It even has a map."

"Map or not I know for a fact you'll get lost," Ciel stated as he grabbed my hand and led me away from the snake charmer and toward Sebastian. Before we could get far we heard a voice behind us.

"Hello there, Lord Earl, Miss Hero," greeted Lau as he sat holding a very plush and stoic Ran Mao. "The show is finally about to begin!"

Ciel looked annoyed. "Well aren't you bold, womanizing in front of your clientele like that. At least you're not pawing Hero."

"Come come! I would never paw the lovely Miss Hero. And Ran Mao is my little sister! Just my little sister! Though we're not related by blood. She's adorable isn't she?"

I looked at the stoic Ran Mao. She looked so adorable, despite her major sex appeal. And I do mean major. I inwardly sighed and wondered when my bust would be growing. Just saying.

Lau continued. "I hear the spectators will get to sample the competing curries at the fair, and I was thinking I'd give this little one the chance to try some too!"

More like use her to kill West and Mina afterwards, but hey, who am I to judge? Ciel led me away as we began to walk forward.

"Anyway, is the prince's butler lad really serious?" Lau asked as he walked with us.

"He betrayed the master he regards as his god. What else would he be if not serious?" Ciel answered.

"Too true. And he's determined to win," I added.

"Be that as it may," Lau pondered. "I think West's promise to return the girl once the plan has been carried out is nothing more than a lie." Oh it definitely was.

"Pretty much. The likelihood of West's evil deeds being exposed will increase significantly if he relinquishes his hold on Agni. After all is said and done, sought after royal warrant in hand or not. If I were in his shoes, I'd—"

"Kill him?" Lau finished, looking quite eager and ominous. I whacked him on the forehead with my fan.

"Killing is bad Lau. And it solves nothing," I chided him.

"And you can't go around killing people off one by one over such trivialities, you know," Ciel added.

"Ehh? But if it were up to me, he'd be as good as dead." Lau said with a laugh. "That aside what really has me concerned is Master Butler's strategy for today."

Sebastian smiled. "That's—"

"Well, well! Why if it isn't Earl Phantomhive!" greeted an unfamiliar yet familiar voice. We turned around to find West approaching us.

Ciel coolly nodded. "Yes, hello…Mister West."

"It has been quite some time, my lord! Not since last year's London season, I believe."

Ciel regarded him distantly. "I'm most honored to make your acquaintance once more."

West saw me and arched a brow in surprise. "Ah, this must be your new associate from America. The rumors are going around London, don't you know? Hello miss, I'm—"

"Harold West," I interrupted, giving him a quick curtsy and a knowing smile. I can't believe he doesn't recognize me. "Yes I've heard much about you. The name's Hero Sanders, detective extraordinaire."

"Detective eh? I could sure use one. Just between us it would seem a spy from a rival company stole into my house the other day. My one-of-a-kind galle lamp smashed to pieces! And my general trading chest wrecked! The horror I tell you!" West whispered. He recalled the eyes of the deer and trembled. "Just remembering the incident gives me a fright! I did at least manage to defend my secret curry, but…just knowing the culprit may be skulking around these fair grounds chills me to the bone."

Sebastian, Ciel and I kept a straight face but inside we were laughing at West's discomfort. I dazzled West with a smile. "Cheer up. After today, you won't be bothered anymore."

"I should hope so. Come to think of it, I've heard your company is taking part in today's festivities as well, eh Earl Phantomhive?"

"Yes, I am considering an expansion into the food industry at present."

"I was terribly surprised to learn of your participation in the curry festival. Did you recruit yourself a skilled chef or something? My company doesn't intend to lose either. We've hired a remarkable chef of our own!"

I could feel Prince Soma burn holes at West's back. "Is that a fact…?" Ciel replied lightly. I wouldn't use the word hired, but whatever.

West continued. "That aside, I overheard that the Queen will be in attendance today," supplied the sleazy millionaire.

"Who's to say…? Since Prince Albert's passing, Her Majesty hasn't appeared in public much," said Ciel.

I sighed. "I've heard. I wouldn't mind cheering her up. She could use a Girls Night Out." Both boys looked at me in confusion. I giggled nervously. "Oh! It's an American thing! Don't mind me!

"Well as I'll be taking that royal warrant, I really would like Her Majesty to taste my company's superior curry in front of the audience." Ciel said nothing. West glanced at his pocket watch. "Well I'll be! I've nattered on for too long! We shall talk later!"

The boy walked away, whistling without a care in the world. I shook my head. At least he didn't turn out to be the Victorian era's version of Donald Trump.

"'As I'll be taking that royal warrant' eh?" repeated Ciel.

"He is utterly convinced of his victory," Sebastian supplied.

"When it comes to his sort, the real fun lies in seeing their faces as they taste defeat," Ciel said with a smirk.

"As you wish, sir," Sebastian replied.

I cocked my head. "I dunno. I kind of feel bad for him, but as I always say, you made your bed and laid on it. Life sucks. So Sebastian, good luck!" I told him as I patted his back roughly.

The demon butler didn't even budge a bit. He smiled. "Then I shall take my way to the staging area for festival participants."

I watched him leave. I knew he'd confront Agni and boy was it gonna go _down_. I glanced at the ring snugly fitted on my finger and briefly remembered this morning's conversation with him. He had noted the ring and wished to know what was going on.

"Isn't it obvious Sebastian?" Ciel had mocked. "I'm a step ahead in this competition and you know it."

Sebastian had looked none too pleased. I had stepped in between them to try to make all this crackling tension go away. "Alright now, let's not fight. Isn't today the curry day or whatever?"

Sebastian had sighed, placing a hand at his temple. "This leaves me no choice. I must also change tactics it seem."

I had paled considerably, hoping this change of tactic didn't include deflowering me. Seriously wasn't this supposed to be the _Victorian_ era? But then again, I'm sleeping with Ciel in his bed so the point is moot.

I sighed and noticed a feather in my vision. I frowned as I fixed my hat. So not only was Sebastian changing tactics, but a letter had arrived this morning for me. Madame Red had wrote that she had heard about today's festivities but since the Hospital desperately need her she couldn't attend. So instead she sends her darling nephew good luck and me instructions on what to wear today and how my hair should be done (something Sebastian followed to a tee).

So I was currently dressed in a rather cute outfit. It wouldn't have been so bad if the heels weren't so high! But since they lent me height, I didn't complain aloud since I was towering over Ciel a good two inches.

I felt Ciel slip his fingers through mine. I looked at him, blushing slightly. He nudged his head toward the speaker up front. "It's starting."

"Now ladies and gents! It's time for this 'Indian Culture and its prosperity in the British Empire' exhibition's main event—The Curry Festival! London's best curry houses will be taking part!" proclaimed the announcer. "And especially for today's event, you, dear audience, will have the chance to sample the competitor's curries!" Cheers broke round the place. Heck even I cheered at the prospect of being fed. "We hope you look forward to it!"

Hells yeah!

"Now let's introduce our judges! Chief Higham, a Royal cook who does not compromise on taste." A stern looking man in a chef's hat greeted us coolly. "Mister Carter, who was appointed to the post of Taxation Official in India." Chubby dude in glasses smiled slightly. "And last but not least—" All I could see was lace. "The Viscount of Druitt, a lover of art, beauty, and food!"

The Viscount greeted everyone with a flourish, blond locks shinning in the wind as he gave everyone an effortless smile. I started laughing out loud when I saw him. Ciel shuddered, goose bumps forming on his skin and clothes from just seeing the man.

"Eh? But didn't the Yard take him away?" Lau asked curiously.

"Clearly he must've bribed his way out. How rotten…," Ciel muttered darkly. "I really don't want to be reminded of that day's events…"

I giggled. "Seeing as it was the night you dressed as a girl."

"Hero! We are never to speak of it!" Ciel hissed, embarrassed if his beat red face had any say in it. I glomped him.

"Gosh you're so cute when you're embarrassed!" Ciel sighed but enjoyed the feel of my arms around him.

"And here are today's participants!" the announcer declared. I skimmed over the others and laughed when Agni and Sebastian were the only ones wearing black. And Sebastian had such an awfully smug look. "Chef Turpin for Persian Tabb…Chef Rush for Dormitory Vill…Chef Rickman for Dahlia Limited…Chef Ripley for Worrest Cilin…Chef Agni for Harold West…and Butler Sebastian for Funtom Corporation." The announcer paused. "Wha? A butler?

"Yes," Sebastian humbly confirmed. "I am no chef. I am merely a butler." Smexy face alert!

In front of me I heard some children cry out that it was the Funtom Company. I smirked at their skeptical parents. Were they in for a show.

"I-In any case," continued the announcer. "We've got quite a unique cast of participants for you! Go ahead! Hold your breath in anticipation of the culinary delights to come! Now let the cooking begin!"

Iron Chef England go, go, go!

* * *

**Lol. I personally liked this chapter. And let me tell you that I had not planned the the ring part! Ciel just brought that one out all on his own! And remember to review people! Comments? Concerns? Burning questions? Let me know!**


	14. What You Didn't Know About Our Hero

**Lady Keiko here...**

**I'm so sorry this took forever! Even I couldn't believe how long it took not to mention that this has got to be my most longest chapter yet (hyperventilating here!). Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it. And I do apologize for some misspelling errors you might see. Way too lazy to correct them now (maybe I'll do it later if you guys tell me). Also Happy Early Thanksgiving! I hope where ever you are you're able to enjoy your family's company and a great table of delicious food (I know Hero loves looking forward to the holiday). And remember you eager Black Friday shoppers, be VERY careful when you go shopping!**

**Now on the replies:**

**VampireSiren: Will he use allure? Of course he'd want to but the question is how will Hero react? He's going to have to be careful cuz Hero's kind of skittish on romantic stuff (most tomboys are).  
**

**PhantomGirl17: Lol, I'm glad you like Edward's presence in this competition. It'll make things real interesting and you have point. Sebby takes Ciel's soul and then what? Hero isn't stupid of course so no doubt she'd worried about that little future problem. As for Claude, well, getting Hero to be his demon mate will be a very likely possibility [insert evil laugh here] but you'll have to stay tuned for the rest, specially when I do finally get round to the Second Season. And I'm glad you enjoyed the SebbyxHero moment. I can safely say that Sebastian will totally agree that it should have continued but hey who can ignore chocolate right?**

**Audreywashere: Thank you! And the ring did get to me too. Goodness Ciel's just so friggin' cute it should be considered illegal! Just saying.  
**

**AngelSayori: I admit that I liked writing the whole Hyde Park scene. It was really fun! Especially when it occurred to me that Edward's "ideal" woman would be someone like his mother (o.o, lol!) and Hero just so happened to have that "be a man!" gene. I was thinking about doing the school arc and even though its not finished by the time I get there it'll probably be wrapped up. I'll probably give it a go.**

**xxfallenangelmayxx: Thanks! I enjoyed the Edward bit myself and about that competition list? Madame Red's got you covered ;)  
**

**Shin no yoru: Dude we have the same wavelength on that score. Its exactly what I meant for the whole scene to play out. Glad you liked it!  
**

**Yami Mizuna: I love love love the Viscount! I know he's just so...o.O...on so many levels, but he's great comic relief! We definitely haven't seen the last of him!**

**Town Coutaux: O.O Wow what a compliment! Don't feel embarrassed about writing a lot, its good to let it all out! Now let's ****start with this: trust me, you'll be seeing Lizzy and Edward in the future.**

**-As for the retelling, you have no idea. I decided to buy the manga volumes rather then just read them online. Its highly diverting for me plus I'm supporting Yana Toboso! I'm also glad that I managed to do good so far with this. I wasn't sure I'd pull it off, but I'm glad I'm succeeding! **

**-OMGs! I was worried Hero would be Mary Sue-ish too! But I'm really happy to hear she isn't. As for her fighting skills I think I mentioned it in the first chapter, but you're right. I should give a little more background and detail into how she acquired all her training (a required must for a detective extraordinaire), plus it'd be a good insight into her past. **

**-I bow in appreciation to your critical eye. Seriously. Sometimes a few grammatical mistakes slip by but I'm glad it doesn't diminish the quality of reading it. Plus I've been told that I write the way I talk so I'm happy this has managed to amuse you. As for long chapters (terrified here) I shiver at the prospect of failing so I can only hope I to continue to write to the best of my abilities. Thanks for the review!**

**Paxloria: Sebastian does seem like he's failing isn't he? But don't worry, boy knows he needs to devise a new plan. Ciel may be in the lead, but this competition isn't over yet. Its just that Hero is so relatively simple that it seems hard to woo her, but its not. I just wonder when Sebastian and Ciel are going to figure that out . Oh well! They'll know soon enough.  
**

**nomer: Glad you like the chapter. Hero being jelly is one step into the pathway of love and it really would be funny and ironic if Sebby were to lose, but at this point who knows whose gonna win?  
**

**ravenscry21: [insert Cheshire grin] lol! Sebby was simply using his seductive side. Its what he's always done and assumes Hero would act the same way. Heck most virgins would fall for his charms but Hero's different in that she so friggin' dense and just simple minded (o.o). Ah well. I enjoy seeing what will become of them. And I have to add that Lau makes a great Dr. Watson.**

**bored411: What's Sebby's change in tactic? Hmm, even he doesn't know exactly what he's going to do. Hero's just so...herself and so...American? Lol! Glad you enjoyed the chapter!  
**

**SilverlocketX3: Gurl I totally see what you mean. I've a read a few of them myself and even I admit that a few bored me. But since this retelling is essential (you'll see why in the future) it goes without saying that I gotta stick to it, but rest assured. Each episode or manga chapter has its reason and purpose in being written (not just because it comes next in the series) and with Hero there you can bet this won't be like your usual beloved Kuroshitsuji story line. So just sit back and tell me what you think as I try not to epically fail. Thanks for voicing your concern!  
**

**Guest (11/13): Thanks! And of course I've got to have some Edward x Hero scenes in the future! The Marquess and Madame Red are betting here man! As for the school arc I was thinking about it and even though its far off, I kind of wanted to do it. Mainly cuz its funny so I probably will. No wait...ya know what I'll _definitely _do it! There its decided! Thanks for helping me make up my mind!  
**

**FallenOkami: I've noticed that Hero's got a lot more volatile since she ended up in Kuroshitsuji so we'll definitely be seeing some more Spanish Fury (there's just a lot of idiotic people in the world that need a good smack in the face). And stay sharp dudes! You haven't seen the last of Claude and Alois yet!**

**Luna Lucia: Thanks! And don't feel too bad. Germany's got its interesting aspects, just like my country would (though I don't see it, but that's just me). I'm really happy you like the story, makes me smile knowing people like it. And thanks for telling me my fic is its own thing; major stress reliever. Thanks for the reviewing!  
**

**Harrietty: Aw thank you! I hope this chapter ties you over till Thanksgiving. I'll be working on the next one soon.  
**

**tokiluv: Wait no more! The chapter is here!  
**

**cool4good: So you probably already know but my username is the same as my fanfiction one and the story that I posted up is called Of Wixies and Wings. I be updating soon so stay tuned!  
**

**Aquarius-Otter: My titles? Hmm, well I just review what the chapter is about and grab a catch phrase that just happens to be floating in my mind that seems appropriate (sometimes its hard and other times it just comes to me) and voila! I'm glad you like the ring. The whole age difference thing seemed like an interesting thing to delve into this story. We'll just see how strong true love is!  
**

**lovethesymmetry: SebxOc or CielxOc, now that really is the question and I totally get your concern sweet one! But don't worry I know where the story will be heading and I sincerely hope I don't disapoint (kills me to have to be so shifty, but its necessary my friend). But if you can answer me this one question, I'll be grateful (gonna pm it to you!).  
**

**BURRITOPIE: Lol, luckily this isn't a crack fic so things do get serious, but still funny, later on.  
**

**IvoryGlass: You seriously made your review in the nick of time! Lol. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Making Hero tackle Edward was the most fun for me and I have to admit Sebby is getting awfully serious as he discovers his own feelings as well. We'll just see what happens next ^.^  
**

**I guess that's it! Quick things: I posted my pics of Hero and her outfits and her drawing in chapter eleven on my DA so check it out. I've also posted a link of what Hero's promise ring looks like (no I didn't draw it) so check it out too if you can. Oh and if you didn't know, I posted up the first two chapters of an original story I had written a while back. Its on fictionpress (username the same) and its called Of Wixies and Wings. Its fantasy and yes, it does includes wings of the fairy nature (but its not a fairy fic, I promise you!) so if you're curious, give that a go too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

14. What You Didn't Know About Our Hero

Pretty soon the competition was getting hot! I kept getting the feeling that I really was watching Iron Chef on Food Network, except this was ten times awesome! Pretty soon the place started to flow with delicious mouthwatering aromas.

Lau, mostly likely bored, turned toward us, "Well we're stuck with nothing to do but sit back and wait, hmm—"

"Say! Look at that!" someone shouted.

Our attention was soon caught by Agni as he masterfully used his epic powers of curry making skills to wow the crowd in the preparation for his dish.

"The Indian's right hand practically has a life of its own!"

"And what a lovely aroma…," someone commented

I smiled, proud of Agni for trying so hard but feeling bad for him since he'll lose, but oh well. It's simply impossible to beat Sebastian so I don't know why Ciel bets against him. And like the perfect butler he was, Sebastian had the crowd equally wowed as he showed off his epic butler skills. I couldn't help but laugh at how ticked Ciel looked. The audience sung nothing but praises until Sebastian pulled out the big guns, or in this case, big bars.

"Hey! What in blazes is he doing?" West cried out as everyone witnessed the big secret ingredient being put in Sebastian's curry. "No it can't be! He's putting something black into the curry pot!" announced the announcer. Chunks of delicious delectable bits of Funtom chocolate fell into the pot with an innocent plop. "Is that chocolate?"

The people around us had mixed reactions.

"Chocolate in curry?"

"I think I'm going to be sick…"

"What is going through that man's head?"

"Mummy! I want to eat chocolate!"

West himself bellowed in laughter at the sheer ridiculousness. "Hahahaha! Leave it to Funtom the Candy King! What a novel way to advertise!"

Only Agni seemed to recognize the brilliance in chocolate. Even though I had used it to fend off Sebastian's intimate advances, Yana's idea was utterly, well, brilliant! Which sort of brings me back to Sebastian and his stunt a few days ago. I blushed just remembering it. Oh gosh what to feel! The man was mesmerizing and an absolute bastard when you think about it. It sort of makes me wonder what he's going to do to stay on par with Ciel. Hopefully it won't involve me losing my virginity just yet (yes I'm a virgin if you didn't already guess so hush up!).

Back to the contest before me, I saw Agni realize the cleverness in Sebastian's strategy. So much so that he decided it was time to take out _his_ big guns, or in this case, big blue lobster.

"A blue lobster?" cried the announcer.

The crowed was dazzled! Even the Viscount looked astonished. "Why if that isn't the blue noblewoman _Le Homard Bleu_!" And on and on he went forth describing the absolute rarity and magnificence of such a great piece of seafood. I giggled, wondering what such a lobster would taste like. I've only ever had red lobsters so I wondered if there was even much of a difference. Ah well.

It was Sebby's turn to show off now, but no one counted on him making the curry into small dough. My eyes brightened in anticipation. I've _always_ wanted to try the curry bun and I thought it a damn shame no one bothered to make it. Beside me I heard Prince Soma voice his concern that we've lost because he thought Sebastian was making Naan. I pulled the plug on that speech right quick.

"It's okay, Prince Soma. Trust me when I say that Sebastian's got different intentions for his little mound of dough," I told him as I nudged his elbow. "You'll see!"

Prince Soma didn't look convinced. "But what could he possibly do with raw dough?"

I grinned. "What any typical American would do with raw dough!"

Fry it! Fry it! Fry it!

Soon it was time for the judging. First up was Persian Tabb's beef curry. The head judge that was the equivalent to Simone Cowell took a bite and commented the following: "The cuts of beef have not only been stewed to buttery tenderness, they are generously sized as well. It is indeed a sumptuous dish. However the stock taste flat and has no aroma, which tells me you used curry powder. That a culinary professional would even consider using such a thing is reprehensible!"

The other chefs gawked as they realized that they used it too.

I pointed at them and laughed softly. "Ah ha! They got rejected."

Next up was Agni. When he lifted the lid my eyes widened. Damn the curries and the lobster really made everything look like a rainbow. No wonder Chef Cowell and the other dude sung nothing but praises. "Oh…oh!" began the Viscount. "The beautiful woman I met at the ball. You, who possess a most noble beauty, stood there with seven gems adorning your sublime form! A gold brooch in the shape of a dove…A bracelet of sapphires and pearls…A choker of garnet…A cameo medallion…And a ring of diamonds and emerald for your finger. All of them enhance your loveliness. You…HAVE STOLEN MY HEART!"

I rolled my eyes. "What a drama queen."

Pretty soon it was Sebastian's turn. He walks up to the judges and presents them the Funtom Curry.

"Th…This is—!" Chef Cowell began. And before you knew it their faces were like…O.o…? "You there! What is this white thing? Are you trying to make a mockery of us?"

Sebastian simply took the dough and dumped it in the pan full of bubbling oil. The audience was shocked. I smiled and giggled at everyone's reactions as Sebastian officially presented the curry to the judges. "Now it is complete. This is our company's curry."

"So I ask you, where is the cur—"

The Viscount gasped. "Please, just a moment. This is—! What in the—! Curry is spilling out from within…!"

Agni, West and just about everyone gasped in shock. It's like they've never seen something so amazing as curry inside fried dough before. Of course I knew about it. It was quite common in Japanese convenience stores and Mimiko loved eating them while we chatted on Skype. Still being Victorian people they probably haven't.

"This is the curry we, Funtom, proudly present," Sebastian continued. "Its name is….the Curry Bun!"

Cue even more gasps from the audience. "Curry Bun?"

Prince Soma looked at it. "What is that? I've never seen curry of its like before."

"I bet you haven't," I murmured, wondering when the feed the crowd part was going to start.

Chef Cowell harrumphed as he regained his composure. "In any case, to the taste test…" He took a bite from a piece and looked up in astonishment as the flavors exploded in his mouth. "This is delicious! The contrast between the crunchy exterior and the fluffy interior of the fried bread, not to mention the thick, robust curry finish…it is most skillfully formulated study in textures." I groaned. Oh dude stop torturing me! I wanna eat it already! "The truly magnificent aspect of this dish is its structure. 'Sealing' the curry in the bread was a stroke of brilliance!" Well this was Sebastian we were talking about. "The bread literally seals the curry's taste, aroma, everything about it, and it blooms in the instant one's knife cuts into it."

I cried silent tears as he kept talking. Can we just eat already? What does a hungry woman have to do to get some curry here?

"Oh…Oh I say!" began the Viscount as if he were being molested and enjoying it. "Like Boudicca at her most finest! A fine figure that beckons the eye with such lovely feminine features, skin so golden, lashes long and dark, so unassuming and alluring. Once you meet said lovely figure you discover a feisty and utterly delectable creature under the mask of well-bred graciousness! One that really packs a punch! Oh! Oh…_HOW I'D LOVE TO FIND YOU AND POSSES YOU!_"

I placed a hand over my mouth which hung open in stunned surprise. "I think he's talking about me," I whispered to Ciel.

Ciel looked at the Viscount in both contempt and discomfort. "I got the hint at Boudicca."

I shook my head in pity. "I think my disguise as a boy did more harm than good. The guy's confused in his preference. I'm sure of it."

The Viscount continued, having recovered from his feverish rant. "An original idea and unmistakable quality. This is a revolutionary curry worthy of the Funtom name!"

"I thank you, my lord," replied Sebastian humbly.

The whole place cheered and I did the same along with them. Mainly because it was time to eat! I clapped in excitement. The judges contemplated amongst themselves as they tried to decide who the winner of the curry competition would be. I neared a table and was about to grab the last curry bun there when another hand came out of nowhere and grabbed it at the same time I did. I looked up, about to knock the offender to his feet when I saw, to my great and utter shock that the hand belonged to Charles Grey.

_Holy shitake mushrooms_! What the fuck was this kid doing here? I froze and the bastard took the opportunity to take the curry bun.

"Wh—Wh—What—!" I stuttered as I looked at him eat the bun in complete calm.

"If you wanted it you should have been faster," he said after he finished chewing. He acted like he didn't recognize me. Which I suppose was a good thing since I did punch him in the gut. I decided to say to just leave. I began walking away slowly when he looked at me in the eyes and his brows furrowed. "You look familiar. Have we met?"

"No I don't think so," I told him.

His eyes widened before narrowing. "You sound American." He looked at me closely. "You _are_ American! Wait, you have that same face as girly boy!"

I gulped and was about to make a run for it when Ciel appeared. "Hero what did I say about staying by my side? You could have gotten lost."

Grey spotted Ciel and Ciel spotted Grey. Their receptors finally caught onto the situation.

"_Grey_?"

"_Phantomhive_?"

"Oh dear," I mumbled.

Grey pointed at me. "So you're the American staying with Phantomhive! I've caught onto your charade you two! I know that you disguised your—mmph!"

I quickly slapped a gloved hand over Grey's mouth and dragged him away from the busy crowd around. He obviously struggled but what could he do? Fight a female in public? Not very gentlemanly (even though his manners were lacking sometimes).

Ciel followed me as I brought the royal butler in white over to the edge of the crowd where he wouldn't cause such a scene. I let go and stood back to watch the fireworks.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you take me away from the tasting table! It took me a good ten minutes to get through that crowd!" Grey argued hotly, more concerned with being taken away from the food table then being dragged away by me.

I rolled my eyes (boy I'm doing that a lot today). "Oh please. I'd like to know what in the world you're doing here? You're not supposed to be here." Follow the manga script people! Sheesh!

Grey arched a brow. "I don't think you're in a position to be telling me to do anything _girly boy_. I've figured it out."

Ciel looked worried, his secret cross-dressing stunt in jeopardy of being exposed. Just to mess with Grey I looked at him with my detective face. "Oh really? And what did you figure out?"

"You dressed as a boy the of the Viscount Druiit's party."

I arched a brow. "Did I?"

"Of course! Your face is unmistakable. I believe I kept hearing the phrase 'detective extraordinaire' associated with your name."

I smiled. "Oh my gosh really? People actually caught on to that?"

Grey smirked and I face palmed. Damn. He got my weakness, but this game wasn't over yet. "So that's it? That's all you got?"

"And it's obvious that Phantomhive sent you there! For reasons I'm not entirely sure," he concluded.

Ciel sighed in relief and I almost giggled. His cross dressing secret was still safe. "Well now that you got that off your chest, why don't you go ahead and be on your way?"

Grey crossed his arms. "I don't think so. Though meeting you here was entirely coincidental, I intend to fight you."

"Fight her? Are you mad?" Ciel exclaimed.

"Yeah he's mad," I said. "Mad because he got beat by a girl." Grey's face reddened slightly. I giggled. I didn't know he could turn into any other then red. "Lol, dude. I'm just kidding."

"Grey!" called a voice from behind us. We turned to find Charles Phipps walking toward us steadily. "What have I said about leaving your post for the curry? We're supposed to be long distance security."

Grey waved his admonishment away. "Relax. No harm will befall on Her Majesty and I'll make sure of that."

Phipps spotted Ciel and I. He bowed toward me and gave Ciel a slight nod. "Earl Phantomhive, Miss Hero I assume? A pleasure to make your acquaintance formally. The rumors travel fast, especially in court."

"Yes yes let's skip the talking," Grey said impatiently. He looked at me determinedly. "I want a rematch. You deserve some suffering after that last stunt you pulled."

I sighed. "If it's any consolation, you already made me suffer by taking the last curry bun. Bastard," I muttered.

Phipps grabbed Grey's collar as he dragged him away. "Come Grey. You've become obsessed over this issue and we've work to do."

Grey glared at me as he allowed Phipps to take him away. "This isn't over yet _girly boy_! We'll see each other again!"

Of that I had no doubt. I stuck out my tongue at him. "P.S. I'm a girl ya know." I turned toward a frazzled Ciel. "Well wasn't that fun?"

"No," he muttered as he tried to regain his composure. It was at that moment the announcer was about to announce the winners.

"Thank you for your patience, Ladies and Gentlemen. After much discussion…the winner of today's curry festival is…."  
Everyone waited with baited breath for the results. I merely frowned as my stomach grumbled. Damn that bastard Grey for taking the curry bun!

"…Harold West and Funtom Corporation! We name them both victo—!"

A whip came out of nowhere and snatched the trophy from the announcer's hand. He blinked, unsure what just happened. He looked at his empty hand. "Huh?"

"A moment, if you please," came John Brown's voice as he collected the trophy from his whip. I squealed like a fan girl when I saw him. Oh gosh he was just so cute! Everyone was left speechless as they stared at him in his epic shades. "This match—bfft!"

Poor darling Brown was smacked into the floor by a pair of hooves as a white horse and its rider arrived on the scene in a rather violent but amazingly stylish entrance. I smiled and started running toward the woman in equally epic shades, Ciel right behind me.

"Whozzat funky grandma?" Bard asked in annoyance.

"I believe that is…" Lau started in thought.

"Your Majesty! What are you doing in a place like this?" Ciel demanded in an incredulous and worried tone.

I started laughing at everyone's reaction as everybody freaked out. Oh man could this day not get any funnier? Queen Victoria of Great Britain took off her shades and smiled the crowd. "Good day to you all!"

_**"HER MAJESTY?"**_

_Victoria, the Queen of Great Britain; the ruler who has established the most illustrious era in British History and she's actually a lot more kick ass in person, just saying._

_Not only is she responsible for expanding through her political prowess Great Britain's international colonial reach, and to such an extent that it has been dubbed "The Country Upon Which The Sun Never Sets" but she also sets the trends for everything from fashion to social functions and popular dances, and boasts the unconditional favor of her people. So basically she's better then Oprah and Madonna combined._

_She's still deeply in love with her late husband, Prince Albert. The darling thing. She really needs a Girls Night Out._

Brown muffled something that was barely audible as his face was still kissing the ground. He lifted his head and sat up, not dislodging the Queen and her horse in the slightest. "To get back to the point at hand…I believe Her Majesty has something to say."

"This curry competition was capital," complimented the Queen as she was helped down by Brown. "The aroma that filled this venue reminded me of the curry I once ate with Dear Albert on the Isle of Wight…" Here it comes, I thought as Queen Vicky collapsed in a mini round of despair and grief. "_Alberrrrt! Would that I could have eaten this curry with you as weellll!_" she wailed.

What made the situation laughable was Brown's attempt at cheering her up with a puppet of Prince Albert in a wooden voice.

"The Queen is quite a character, hm?" Lau commented lightly.

"Hold your tongue. This is why I implored her not to come here," Ciel muttered.

"What's funny is that you actually thought she would listen," I added.

At last Queen Vicky recovered herself fairly quick. "I received an invitation to be a judge for today's event," she explained as she dabbed a tear at the corner of her eye with a handkerchief. "So that would mean I too have the right to cast a vote, is that not so? And I choose…" Agni and Sebastian waited, tense as Queen Vicky neared them. When she was close she handed the trophy over to Sebastian. "…The Funtom Corporation and its representative, the Butler Sebastian. Yes you, young man," she finished with a smile at Sebastian slightly shocked expression.

"Whoo!" I cheered. "Go Sebastian!"

West was outraged. "But why, Your Majesty? In what way is our curry inferior to a curry filled doughnut?"

"See for yourself," pointed Queen Vicky. While it seemed everyone else was enjoying their curry I've yet to actually taste any at all. And it kind of peeved me since Grey took the last of the curry buns. Curse you Charles Grey! As the Queen made her point I was still suffering hunger pangs. Oh why oh why must the world be so cruel? Once the announcer officially declared the Funtom Company the winner, the whole place applauded.

"I—It can't be…" West admitted brokenly.

"…" Agni was too shocked for words.

The B-MR-F trio cheered at Sebastian's victory.

"Where can a woman get a curry bun around here?" I complained as I watched Finny eat his with relish. Oh my _gosh_ I wanted to cry!

Finally it seemed poor Agni realized reality. "I…lost…"

Queen Vicky went up to him. "Mister Agni…is that right? Your curry most certainly did not lose on the criteria of taste. It was a curry I should like to enjoy at leisure at my manor on the Isle of Wight."

Agni looked abashed and downhearted. "I do not deserve such kind words." Aw! I felt so bad for him! So much so that I ran up to the dude and hugged him from behind. He was startled as he looked at me. "Miss Hero?"

I smiled at him in an attempt to cheer him up. "It's okay Agni. You did your absolute best and all your intentions were done for what you thought was right. And besides," I whispered to him. "You'll see that Prince Soma has changed and can handle the truth."

His eyes widened. "Miss Hero..."

It was at that moment that Mina rushed to her darling Lord West as the man stumbled about in a zoned out state.

"_Mina_?" exclaimed Prince Soma as he spotted her. She turned to look at him in surprise with wide innocent eyes.

"Eh? Prince…Soma?"

Everyone looked surprised at the infamous Mina appeared.

"I've finally found you!" Prince Soma exclaimed as he rushed over to her and hugged her. "Mina! I've been looking up and down and all over for you. I was so worried when you were taken away to Great Britain. At long last, I'm so glad I found you!" He looked at her then. "You have nothing to worry about anymore. Let's go back to the palace together!"

"Oh dear," I said aloud. Sebastian came to stand next to me.

"What is it?"

"You'll see. In three…two…one…"

Mina gave Prince Soma the WTF is wrong with you look. "Are you an idiot?"

That certainly killed the happy reunion mood. "Eh?" uttered the speechless Indian prince.

"Here you are, hunting me down all the way in England and making a fine nuisance of yourself! Who do you think you are? 'Let's go back together'? Don't make me laugh! _Who in their right mind would want to go back to a place like that?_"

Agni collapsed onto the platform.

"Now I understand," Sebastian admitted as he glanced briefly at Agni. "You wanted to keep this a secret from your prince."

"And now the cats out of the bag; though Mina doesn't have to be so harsh," I muttered, surveying the scene.

Mina continued. "I didn't want to live my entire life tied to the social position I was born into. And then, finally, I got my ticket out of India!"

"…so you willingly came here with West?"

Mina looked at him scornfully. "That's right. Life as a servant? Or a rich man's wife? Even a child knows which is better! And besides…I've had more than enough taking care of a selfish brat like you!"

Poor Agni was crying his little eyes out, literally I think, looking at the blood streaming down his face. Man that was so mean Mina! Even though I knew things would get resolved on their own I seriously can't stand bullying! My past experiences have helped me build a back bone of steel! I hopped down from the platform and stood next to Prince Soma.

"We get your point Mina. There's no need to go overboard. It's understandable that you'd want a better life but manipulating Agni by hurting Prince Soma is not the way to go," I told her as I crossed my arms over my chest.

She looked at me contemptuously. "And just who are you?"

"Their friend woman, Hero Sanders, detective extraordinaire. Whatchu think?"

"Hmph! I would not be talking if I were you. I've known the Prince for all my life. Friend you say? Ha! That selfish brat couldn't keep a friend for the span of a day."

I gaped and Prince Soma looked shocked. "That was uncalled for! And you may have known Prince Soma but you didn't bother to really understand the boy. So stop saying such cruel things!"

Mina arched a brow. "You have no right to tell me what to do. What's more you've probably haven't worked a day in your life. You wouldn't understand what it's like to be in my position. And detective extraordinaire? What a joke!"

Ooh…them some fightin' words. She can insult me and she can question my background but _never_ will she think me being a detective is a joke! I would have replied with a scathing remark had not Prince Soma placed a hand in front of me. I looked at him as he gazed steadily at Mina.

"I see. I'm sorry. We were together all that time but I didn't understand how you were feeling at all. Forgive me for chasing you to Great Britain without stopping to think about the trouble I would be causing you. And also…I thank you for all you've done for me till now." He then looked at her seriously. "But I must warn you there is no need to insult Hero further. As future husband I cannot allow that."

With that he grabbed my hand and we walked past Mina. Well that went a lot more smoothly. If he hadn't stopped me who knows what kind of a cat fight would have occurred. I stopped beside Ciel as Prince Soma continued to toward Agni. I smiled, glad to see that they're finally going to kiss and make up. After their little bromance everyone seemed a lot happier.

"One way or another everything seems to have settled been settled. Is that not wonderful…my boy?" Queen Vicky added in serenely.

Ciel flushed as I giggled. "_Y—Your Majesty, I have implored you not to call me that—_"

"Oh, I say…did you really now? But my boy, to me you'll always be my dear lovely boy," Queen Vicky teased.

"_Your Majesty!_"

I smiled as I poked Ciel's cheek. "Aw, isn't that cute Ciel? You're the Queen's little lovely boy!"

"And you must be the infamous Hero Sanders," the Queen said as she looked at me curiously. "You're a lot more exotic in person, even for an American."

Wow Nina was really hitting things on point. I smiled. "Thank you. Sometimes rumors don't just get everything."

"Indeed," the Queen agreed. "I've heard of all your exploits and I'm quite a fan."

I gasped. "Really? Omg, thank you!"

She leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I've also heard of this little competition going on between my dear boy and his butler. Madame Red's filled me in and I've got to say you've gained quite a number of suitors other than them." Wha? What number of suitors? And since when has Madame Red been telling the Queen about this?

She smiled. "You'll see. I'm afraid my darling Grey won't stop talking about his 'girly boy'." Oh my gosh where is this boy so I can whack him with my fan? "But rest assured, he'll figure out his own feelings soon." No! I've got enough problems deciphering my own!

"_A-hem!_" Ciel interrupted us by coughing. "Your Majesty, what brings you to a place such as this today?"

Queen Vicky granted him an innocent smile. "I was on my way to attend Saint Sophia Academy's choir concert, but then I was told that my boy's corporation will be participating in the curry festival, not to mention the rumored American detective extraordinaire will surely be in attendance with him, so I just had to come see you! We always simply _exchange letters_ and do not get to see each other very often."

Ciel looked forlorn. "One such as I…should not be meeting with Your Majesty too often."  
Queen Vicky touched his cheek. "Do not say that. My boy is still little, but he is fulfilling his duties splendidly just as his father Vincent before him. And you've got great taste in women," she added in a whisper.

Ciel blushed furiously. "Your Majesty!"

"Anyhow, much time has passed since I last came to the Crystal Palace. I feel like just yesterday that I attended the grand opening of the Great Exhibition with Albert…" she broke down again. "_Alberrrt! Would that I could have come here today with you toooo!_" she wailed.

Ciel sweat dropped. I went over to her and patted her back comfortingly. "S'okay Your Majesty," I told her. "Cheer up! I'm sure Albert wouldn't have wanted to see you so upset. He'd have wanted you to smile and be happy."

The Queen sniffed and looked at me as if the thought never occurred to her. Seriously the woman needed a Girls Night Out and I wouldn't mind inviting her over for one. "Oh dear. You're right. I'd better pull myself together then for I must be on my way as well." She patted my hand on her arm with a smile. "You are a darling girl, even for an American and I approve." Wait, approve what? "You should come visit me in my palace. I'd love to better our acquaintance further and I know for a fact that my little Grey would love it, though he'd say otherwise."

When Queen Vicky went over to get on her horse, I felt as if I'd aged ten years. Please tell me that Grey liking me is a joke.

"I shall have the Lord Chamberlain's office dispatch the Royal Warrant certificate to you," announced the Queen once she was on her horse. She rode over to Ciel. "I look forward to enjoying the curry bun at the salon of Buckingham Palace," she leaned down and whispered to Ciel's ear. "By the by, I'm betting a thousand pounds on you in this competition for the dear Hero's hand, which I'm pretty sure means marriage. So you'd better get cracking!" She straightened as she made the horse neigh. "And dear boy, do keep the _playing around_ to a minimum." With that Queen Vicky was off, leaving a speechless Ciel next to a stoic Brown.

What part of _private_ competition did Madame Red _not_ understand? Ciel thought at he looked ahead absent minded And what did she mean betting? I on the other hand approached Brown.

"Hey John darling shouldn't you be going after the Queen?" I asked him after I patted his back roughly. After being shaken by my unusual strength, the boy realized that he was indeed being left behind. He ran after his beloved Queen.

"Your Majesty, please wait!"

Ciel sighed. "She's still the same as ever."

I smiled. "I like her. She's not as extreme as Grandma Sanders and I'm seriously putting my thoughts of a Girls Night Out seriously."

He looked at me. "Girls Night Out? What's that?"

I grinned and ruffled his hair. "Oh never you mind littlest Ciel!"

"Ciel!" called Prince Soma as he neared us. "Thank you for winning. You have my gratitude."

Ciel placed his top hat back on. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for myself, but as a result, your babysitter has returned as well, so I suppose this is killing two birds with one stone."

I glomped Ciel from behind as I giggled. "Oh quit being so modest you darling boy!"

"Ciel," Prince Soma continued seriously. "If I hadn't come to Great Britain…I might never have come to learn a number of truths. I would have stayed my narcissistic self, ignorant in the ways of the world. That is, if I hadn't met Ciel. From now on, I'd like to see and learn about many things and someday…I'll become a fine man, worthy of Hero's hand. I'll show you! You'll wait for me as well right Hero?"

Before I could say anything, Ciel spoke quickly. "Enough of your nonsense! Hero is taken so you're out of luck."

"The lady in question hasn't chosen yet. And I keep hearing about this competition going on. I'm thinking I should also participate."

Ciel gaped. "You're mad!"

I felt this was going to escalate (but don't worry, they'll be the best of friends later…even if it is partially one-sided) so I decided to head on over to Sebastian who was descending down the platform at last. I also glomped him from behind and clung onto his back.

"Sup Sebastian! You did a great job up there," I told him with a smile. "You really wowed the crowd."

Sebastian turned his head slightly to look at me and smiled. "I'm glad it was to your satisfaction."

It was then that we got bombarded by the B-MY-F trio.

"Congratulations!" Finny exclaimed.

"You did it! Today calls for a victory celebration!" Bard announced.

I giggled. "Celebration means food and that's starting to sound good to me."

"Then its decided!" Bard declared.

"Mister Sebastian," called Agni as he approached us. He bowed low when he came close enough. "I do not know how to apologize to you for these circumstances."

I got off Sebastian. "Oh Agni don't think that way!"

Sebastian knelt down to give Agni a hand. "I agree. There is no need for that. Please raise your head."

"I initially regretted bringing my prince over to Great Britain. However…now I'm glad I brought him over here. My prince and I have been taught many things by you. I cannot even begin to express my thanks for all you have done. And to you as well Miss Hero."

I smiled and Sebastian merely looked smug in a rather non-smug way. "As I have said many times, I fought for my own reasons, and you for yours. That is all. Thanks are not necessary. The goodness of Kali in whom you believe was also able to realize her mistakes because of the pain that both she and the god Shiva suffered…just like the two of you here now."

Agni looked like he was about to cry again. "Yes you're right. Thank you Miss Hero!" Agni exclaimed as he hugged me suddenly.

"Um…I didn't really do anything."

Agni respectfully backed up. "Of course. You stood up for my prince and defended him. Just like Kali would do to her Shiva."

Um…

Sebastian merely chuckled as he turned toward the setting sun. "Goodness. The sun is already setting. Let us go home."

I placed a hand over my brow as I looked at the sun. "That sounds great. Especially since I'm hungry and I've yet to eat anything." Damn that Grey…

"Ah, which reminds me," Sebastian added as he took out a wrapped parcel from out of nowhere. "This is for you. I had an inkling that you wouldn't be able to eat anything."

"Hmm?" I took the parcel and unwrapped it. I gasped as I gazed upon a beautiful curry bun, still warm and crispy. Oh my gosh I would have cried tears of joy if I wasn't so hungry! I looked up at Sebastian and gave him a blissful smile. "Sebastian thanks! That's really thoughtful of you!"

He smirked as he leaned down to nuzzle my cheek. I blushed. "It is the job of the demon to provide for his demon mate," he supplied in a whisper.

"You're lucky I have this in my hand or I would have pulled out my fan," I huffed, cheeks crimson. Still, I wasn't too upset as I munched on the treat. This is the best friggin' thing I've tasted all day! I looked at the sunset and smiled. Since Miami was on the east coast of the United States all I ever saw were sunrises, but I have to admit…this looked beautiful.

Agni noticed the sunset and smiled. "The sunset seen from the banks of the Ganges and the sunset seen from Great Britain…they are both beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as this curry bun," I added. I briefly wondered if Sebastian could invent churros. I was very willing to bet a kiss on that, but that was for later.

"Both my prince and I were able to meet the greatest of friends here," admitted Agni.

"Did you say friends? This is my first time hearing that from someone," said Sebastian seriously. I rolled my eyes and mocked punched him in the arm.

"Well you'd better get used to it," I told him. "Because before you know it, you'll have lots of them."

Sebastian quietly smirked. What a foolish notion, he thought to himself. But if it'd please her, he suppose he could indulge her. After all, it was only a matter of time…

As I finished my curry bun it then occurred to me…I face palmed as the thought completely slipped my mind until now. Oh well. I'm sure Lau went easy on them…right?

* * *

In a secluded place away from the Crystal Palace there stood two figures. "Hell! How dare they reduce my plan to ashes!" West complained in rage briefly before despair got him again.

Mina knelt down, trying to comfort her husband. "Cheer up…there's always next time."

"Yes, yes. Next time quite," said a voice from behind them. West looked up and found Lau in the middle of the street. "Hiya you two. Nice try back there."

"Who are you?" demanded a confused West.

"Lord Earl said to leave the small fry alone, but those who try something once will try it again and again. He's still too soft when it comes to that sort of thing, I guess. Miss Hero as well since she doesn't believe in killing people. But I suppose that's what makes both of them so adorable."

A shadowed petite figure appeared behind them; expression scarily stoic as she held some strange looking weights.

"But I must strike some fear into the hearts of the naughty little mice who made a mess of my garden here, in the East End. Not to mention that I take any insults and offense against my exotic little American _very_ personal. That's why I keep this _cat_."

The weights came crashing down with a frightening force, startling both Mina and West as they became frightened in seconds.

"Meow!" Lau playfully uttered before both Mina and West were beaten within an inch of their lives. After that, both learned a valuable lesson. Two actually. One, Asians were crazy scary…and strong. Two, never mess with Phantomhive and Americans ever again.

* * *

"Hey Ciel, do you have a handkerchief I can borrow?" I asked the little Earl. After I had finished eating I was in need of a napkin. Unfortunately I didn't have one. And if I didn't get one soon, Sebastian looked like he'd lick off any stray crumb!

"Yes," he replied as he dug into his pocket. As he procured it he noticed a letter sticking out. "This is—! When did this get into my pocket?"

"Oh I forgot about that part," I told him. "Can I get that handkerchief now?"

"Her Majesty's man put it there a moment ago," Sebastian supplied helpfully, referring back to when Brown had been standing next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ciel demanded.

"You did not ask."

After I was finally given the handkerchief and Ciel inspected the contents of the letter, I made sure no crumbs were left on my mouth, lips or cheek. There, that should do it.

"Tickets?" he exclaimed.

I perked up. Tickets? You mean this was the manga version of Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) and not the anime? Hells yeah!

"Perhaps they are Christmas gifts? For her dear _boy_," Sebastian told him with a slight smirk.

Ciel gave Sebastian the fuck off look. "Do you want to die?"

I giggled. "Now, now dear children! Let's not fight! After all Christmas is right around the corner!"

Ciel sighed. "I'm tired. I want to go home and relax over a cup of tea."

"Hmm, great idea! And how about some hot chocolate, but with marshmallows this time? But they have to be the small ones and there's got to be exactly seven," I told Sebastian seriously.

"Why seven?" Ciel asked.

"Because seven is the perfect number!" I informed them as I faced them both. "That's why when I get married I want to have seven kids."

That stunned both boys with varying degrees of intense shock. I couldn't help but burst in laughter then. "Ah! Your faces are so _funny_! Bet you didn't know that about me, huh?"

"Seven kids?" echoed Ciel in incredulity. "Surely you jest?"

I looked at him slightly offended. "Of course not! I don't have any siblings and I've always wanted a big family. Plus it's in my genetic blood to someday have more than one kid. And seven is so perfect!"

"Seven is so perfect what?" Prince Soma inquired as he placed a friendly arm around Ciel's shoulder.

"Apparently, Miss Hero wants seven children," supplied Sebastian as he regained his composure.

Prince Soma's eyebrows met his hairline in astonishment. "What a feat! Then as future husband I shall of course strive to please."

"Stop spouting nonsense!" Ciel shouted at him, flushing. "When are you going to get it that you're not a part of this competition?"

Prince Soma lifted his nose. "No need to get jealous…runt."

Ciel sighed, but decided to let it go. "Anyways Sebastian, what are the tickets for?"

"They are for…the circus."

I rubbed my temple. "This arc is both exciting and frightening at the same time." I just hope I can get through this like I would a horror movie. Seriously.

* * *

"_Stay here," he warned as he disappeared into the crowd. The girl looked after him, feeling terribly forlorn yet terribly glad at the same time. She didn't know why, but she obeyed him anyway, knowing he'd be happy that she had listened to him._

_She swung her legs back and forth, sitting comfortably on the wooden bench she had been assigned to temporarily. She looked at her new black shoes, shiny in the sun. It was then that she smelled it. Something delicious and it had her tummy growling. She got up and wondered over toward where the smell was coming from. It had her mouth watering and she smiled when she saw a vendor selling something delicious. It looked like sweet bread. _

_The little girl reached up and peered over the portable counter, tippy-toeing to see over. The lady was oblivious as she cooked her wares for the people passing by. Eventually she noted the little girl._

"_Oh! Que pasa niña?" What is it girl? The girl did not reply, but stared at the food instead, mesmerized. The lady smiled, but looked cautiously around. She grabbed a piece of bread and wrapped it for the small girl. "Aqui esta. Natha mas esta ves." Here you are. Only this one time._

_The girl's brown eyes widened and she smiled. No one has ever been so kind to her before. Had she not been with him, they would have spit at her and told her to get lost. And when she didn't, they'd grab a stick and beat her. She gratefully grabbed the wrapped piece and nodded her thanks at the kind lady before walking back to her seat._

_Just as she ate it, a group of scruffy looking men passed by her. One of them sneered at her and purposefully knocked the bread from her hands. She watched it tumbled to the ground. She blinked. Got up and picked it up before resuming to eat it once more._

"_Niña mas puerca!" shouted one of the men. Pig-like girl! One of them kicked her and out of instinct the girl grabbed his leg. The man screamed in agony and the girl let go, alarmed. The man still screamed and cursed as he grabbed his limp leg. "Matan la!" Kill her!_

_No one noticed as three men ganged up on the girl. In fact, the town knew if there was trouble, avoid it at all cost. So no one heeded the screams and shouts of absolute terror of the men. No one did a thing. They all looked the other way and continued their business, taking care to avoid the street where the bloodbath had taken place._

_The girl stood standing, looking at the sobbing and groaning men around her. She looked at her socks and noticed they were red, along with her hands. What could this red stuff be? She wondered as she sat back on the bench. And why was it that everyone she touched always fell asleep? _

_Five minutes later he appeared. He looked at the men on the ground and sighed before picking the girl up._

"_You're a mess again. But I suppose new clothes were in order. We have to keep moving, little one. They're after us. You. And with this mess they'll be sure to find you soon." He stepped over the dead bodies and disappeared into the forest once more._

I gasped as I sat up in bed. Oh my gosh, what in the world was that dream? But most of all, that little girl kind of looked like me. What sick sadistic joke was my mind playing at? I shuddered and looked around, realizing that it was still dark, maybe early morning.

Ciel was beside me, sleeping peacefully, tucked into his little covers. I smiled. Major aw moment here. I laid back and waited to go to sleep…except I felt restless. I was just so wide awake there was no way I could go back to sleep anytime soon. I sighed as I sat up once more. I got off the bed and placed my slippers on.

There was only one thing to do at a time like this, especially if I was awake and restless because of some sick strange nightmare (and I haven't had those since the last time I saw the Ring with Steven and Pepper).

* * *

Sebastian certainly wasn't expecting anyone to be up earlier than himself. In fact he had just dragged Finny, Bard and Tanaka from their beds again. They should be down shortly along with Mey-Rin. When he entered the kitchen he was very much surprised to his demon mate up, running around the kitchen. And surprised him even more was that she wasn't rummaging through the place to consume any food, but she was actually going to _create_ some.

She could cook? It was another thing that he didn't know about her.

I looked up when I spotted Sebastian in the doorway. I smiled. "Morning Sebby, what brings you to this fair kitchen?"

He walked in and glanced around the busy kitchen. "The racket I heard from a mile away."

"Whoops! Sorry about that. I'm trying to get used to the Victorian style pots and pans and stuff."

He came over where I was standing and looked at what I was making. "You know, all this is really unnecessary. I can have breakfast ready in a few minutes."

"Oh nonsense! I want to make breakfast today so just deal. Besides, I have all this pent up energy and I just need to let it loose."

Sebastian stepped back and cocked his head. "And what exactly has you so…fidgety?"

I was silent as I mixed the ingredients together. Finally, when I couldn't stand the silence no longer, I looked at hm. "Okay. I had a nightmare. Happy?"

"I see," he murmured. "Is it normal for you to be up so early making breakfast?"

"Early like this? Not really. I get this way when I'm stressed about something; exams, busy schedules, picture day at school, dance club competition and important cases I work on. The works," I explained to him patiently,

Sebastian frowned slightly, finding it strange that he felt himself concerned about her mental well-being. He supposed part of it was his demon instincts and the other because he genuinely worried about her. It was odd. All he should be worried about is claiming, but as he's starting to realize, this game of courtship is a lot more complicated than he had anticipated. First of all, never before had he considered anyone else's _feelings_. Especially _love_.

As he stared her back, he had to wonder something…"Hero?"

I stiffened. Sebastian had called my name without the use of Miss. This must be serious or… I turned around but took out my fan and held it before me like a weapon. I smiled though. "Yes?"

Sebastian eyed the fan. "I will not seduce you if that's your reason for taking out the fan."

I arched a brow. "Really now?"

He sighed. "Upon my word. I simply have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"What methods would you prefer to be courted with?"

I almost choked on the air I was breathing. Was the smexy butler in black really _asking_ me how I wanted to be wooed? Never mind that he's asking, but how the hell do I respond? Back home I barely think about boys (other than my Spanish soaps; now them men be _fine_) in that sense so how was I supposed to know?

I tapped my chin with my fan in thought. Really, what to say? "Well since you're asking I'll have to be truthful and say I don't really know. But not being mauled over would be nice. I'm sure you've realized that I'm very much inexperienced with such things," I told him seriously.

"Is that all?"

"…yup pretty much. Just do what any normal guy would do to impress his lady. Get to know them, be kind, etc, though with you being…not normal, just do whatever…that doesn't involve intimacy of the most scandalous kind."

Sebastian smiled innocently. "Scandalous kind, of course."

Before more could be said, Bard stumbled his way inside the kitchen, scratching his bed head in confusion upon seeing me here. "Uh…"

I held up a frying pan cheerfully. "I'm makin' breakfast so sit back and relax!"

Soon the other servants wandered in, lured by the delicious smell of my morning specialties. Sebastian sighed and decided to go wake up Ciel. I smiled at the prospect. I couldn't wait to see what Ciel thought of my amazing pancakes.

* * *

Rather than get woken up by Sebastian like normal, Ciel was actually roused by the faint but delicious smell of wafting into his room. He stirred and sleepily sat up, rubbing an eye as Sebastian walked in.

"Sebastian, what is that smell?"

"Miss Hero is cooking breakfast. I believe its pancakes, sir."

Ciel blinked. "Cooking? Pancakes? You mean Hero can cook?"

Sebastian smiled wryly. "I was also surprised. It seems we don't know much of our resident time-traveler."

Ciel frowned as he was handed his tea. "…Sebastian?"

Sebastian fetched his young master the papers and handed it to him. "Yes, sir?"

He looked up from his paper. "I propose a temporary truce."

That caught the demon butler off guard. "A truce?"

"Temporary of course. Since having heard Hero's…'dream' yesterday I've been thinking a lot about the little things we don't know about her."

"Such as her ability to cook?"

"Exactly. And isn't it only natural to get to know one's future fiancée?"

Sebastian gave it some thought. His young master had a point. And it was also a perfect way to really devise a strategy on how to woo his demon mate since she didn't respond as expected by use of heavy seduction. Maybe once he had found her weakness, the rest would become exceedingly easier. Sebastian's brownish-red gaze met his master's sapphire blue ones. He let a small smile show. "Very well."

Ciel nodded. "This truce shall last only a week. In that span of time we should do all we can to know more about her. I'm sure Hero will appreciate the reprieve."

More than enough time to devise a suitable strategy, Sebastian thought, knowing his young master was thinking along the same lines. Ciel then finished his tea and paper as Sebastian recounted today's schedule. Ciel was soon dressed and his demon butler was tying the last finishing touches when at that moment Prince Soma burst into the room dramatically.

"Ciel! Ciel! Did you know that Hero could cook? I was woken up by the smell and went to investigate and never had I beheld a woman of many talents! She is indeed perfect to become my future wife, though we'll have the servants do the cooking." A pillow was thrown with enough force to topple the Indian prince on the floor.

"Would you mind refraining from spouting such nonsense? And how many times do I have to tell you that Hero isn't going to be your wife?" Ciel muttered, looking at Prince Soma with intense irritation "Furthermore, stop shouting so early in the morning. Aren't you supposed to be going back to India?"

The Indian prince got and dusted his pants. "Going back? What are you saying? I'm staying in Great Britain for your and Hero's sake of course! When I declared I'd become a fine, gentleman, didn't you say you thought I was all talk? So I thought I would show you the process of my becoming such a gentleman every step of the way and impress Hero with my progress."

"That isn't—"

"Priiiiince! My Priiiince!" called a voice from outside the hall. Agni's cheerful head popped into the room. "So you were with Lord Ciel, after all. You were not with Miss Hero in the kitchen so I was wondering where you had gone to."

"Now see here! What are you playing at? 'Your room'? I don't recall ever giving you permission to live in this—"

Before Ciel could finish and before Prince Soma could interrupt, I dashed into the room and tackled a startled Ciel. "Ciel! Ciel! You'll never believe who just arrived!"

"Arrived?" repeated Sebastian, not recalling anyone scheduled to visit this early in the morning.

"Hello dears!" called an all too familiar voice from the doorway. Madam Red stood in all her red glory, looking as fashionable as the Victorian Vogue magazine would dictate, on the threshold of Ciel's room. "Oh it's so good to come and visit my darling nephew and Hero once again!"

Ciel's eye was wide with shock. "Madame Red?"

She came and joined me in glomping Ciel. "You'll have to excuse me for not going to the curry festival. Oh the hospital was so dreadfully busy that day!" The hug tightened. "But it's alright now! I'm on Holiday so now I can spend my time with y-o-u!"

Ciel and I blinked. Wow that was a Grell moment. There was a momentary crash out in the hall. We all went out and saw a young man buried under huge red luggage bags. He looked around his late twenties, tall, brown slicked back hair, dark eyes, and a rather cute face that sported a sullen stoic scowl. I tilted my head in thought. Who was he?

Madame Red huffed. "Really now Stanton do keep up! And careful with my bags, my cosmetics can't be damaged you see."

I sweat dropped. "Um…who is he?"

Madame Red laughed as Sebastian helped this Stanton with the luggage. "He's my new butler, Stanton Williams. After the whole Grell fiasco I was in need of a new one. So a friend of mine played a few rounds of card with me and voila! My new butler! And he's not a grim reaper this time!"

"Pleasure," Stanton mumbled by way of greeting as he got up and fixed his butler clothes. "Madame I really don't think all this is necessary for a stay of a week."

"A week?" Ciel repeated. He turned to his favorite aunt. "I won't be here for most the week."

"Oh? No matter! I need a good long holiday after the hectic work I was put under. Imagine! Seven surgeries in one day!" She sighed.

Prince Soma leaned into me and whispered, "Who's the red lady?"

"She's Ciel's aunt. Everyone calls her Madame Red," I told him.

Madame Red then spotted Prince Soma. "And who might this be?"

"This person is the twenty-sixth child of the Raja of Bengal…Prince Soma Asman Kadar," Agni introduced.

Prince Soma smiled. "I am Ciel's best friend and Hero's future husband."

Her eyes widened as her smiled stretched. "A prince? And future husband you say?" She turned toward a seething Ciel as he glared at his "best friend" and me as I shook my head. "My Ciel! It would seem Hero's got another suitor." She took out a small notebook and a pen. "I suppose I should add this Prince Soma to the list."

"You're keeping a record of all this?" I gaped.

"Don't add him!" Ciel added. "And what part of this all stays private don't you understand?"

"Ahahaha!" Prince Soma laughed. "Ciel! I like this red aunt of yours!"

Over by the butler corner, Sebastian and Agni turned toward Stanton. He was satisfied that the new butler was indeed human. After helping the man settle everything inside Madame Red's temporary room, Sebastian then made his way toward the servants so he could get the rest of the day started.

* * *

He clapped his hands once, getting everyone's attention. "Alright, listen up everyone, even though the number of guests within the manor has increased dramatically, we still have Lord Randall's visit at half past six in the evening. We must not bring shame upon the young master and the illustrious Phantomhive. Therefore, Mey-Rin, polish the banister of the front stair-case."

"I will, yes I will!"

"Finny, remove the snow from the trees in the inner courtyard."

"Kaaaay!"

"Bard, please take care of the chicken for tonight's soup."

"No problem!"

"Mister Tanaka…please make yourself at home."

"Hoh, hoh, hoh!"

Sebastian had given them a warning to just do _exactly_ as they've been told when the door to the kitchen opened and both Agni and Stanton appeared. Sebastian looked surprised. "Mister Agni, Mister Stanton."

"As I am imposing upon the kindness of this manor, please feel free to ask anything of me."

Mister Stanton sighed. "I have to apologize in place of the Madame as well. She can be so…extraordinarily assertive. I must also make amends in any way I can."

"I see. Where is Prince Soma and Madame Red?"

"Prince Soma is playing with Lord Ciel. He introduced to him a game Miss Hero calls 'Hide and go Seek'. My Prince is currently hiding in the drawing room while Lord Ciel seeks him out in his study," he pauses. "I'm not sure how he will succeed that way."

What an ingenious method to keep the Prince busy, thought Sebastian. So he does intend to go on with the day's agenda.

"Madame Red is currently interrogating Miss Hero about the details of some competition so far. After that I think she intends to play dress up with the little lady," Mister Stanton explained calmly.

That settles that. Sebastian gave them his most radiant smile. "Very well. Mister Agni, can I ask you to clean the windows? As you are taller than I am."

The Indian butler smiled. "Yes! You may count on me."

"And Mister Stanton, could I trouble you with dusting round the front foyer?"

"Certainly. I shall do as you ask."

"Good then. Everyone, to your post!"

* * *

After escaping Madame Red's intense interrogation of how things were progressing so far (she's become obsessed in writing a memoir, except it'll be about Ciel's love life apparently) I exhaled in relief at the short reprieve as I went down the stairs. Of course I couldn't escape her attempts at making me her life-size Barbie doll. So there I was, in the most cute and frilly of all dresses that matched the new fan she bought me (she bought me a small chest full of fans that were designed to specifically match my dresses and beat men off me; the latter I thought pretty useful).

I don't think it's precisely appropriate for afternoon wear but hey, she said I looked cute so I smiled at the prospect of looking feminine. As I was going down I noticed Madame's new butler dusting downstairs. Which made me think. Since Madame's not dead, it would be a given that she would need a new butler and it would make double sense if he was human (although I don't think winning him at cards is the way to go, but whatever floats her boat). He was surprisingly cute and young for a butler. So because I must know, I decided to talk to him.

"Hey there newbie," I greeted him from behind.

He had been concentrating so intensely he looked startled when I spoke. He turned around. "Oh, um, hello there Miss Hero."

"So is it true? Were you really given away because your old mistress lost at cards?"

How forward, definitely American, thought Stanton as he sweat-dropped. He cleared his throat and continued to dust as he spoke. "I suppose it is no secret as the Madame has no notion of the word. But I don't mind the sudden switch. My old mistress was rather harsh toward her servants."

I tsked. "Yeah. There are some people that can be really mean. So tell me about your family!"

Stanton stumbled slightly but quickly continued his task. "Why would you want to know about that? Especially about a servant?"

I shrugged. "Why not? Since your Madame Red's new butler we've got to be friends." The boy gave me a look that said such a notion was scandalous. I giggled. "Dude, if there's one thing you should know about me is that I don't care who are, if I like you, you're going to be my friend. End of story. Come hell or high water." That's how I earned Amanda's friendship. Girly had serious trust issues when I first met her. But I managed to overcome them and now we're best of friends!

Stanton didn't know how to react to that. "Erm, though not appropriate I am powerless to resist."

I smiled. "Good! Now spill."

In the end, he told me that his parents were alive, living in the countryside while his older three sisters worked as maids at Buckingham Palace. He was once married but his young wife died of tuberculosis. After that (he was vague on that part) he was in limbo until his sisters finally caught him and trained him to be a butler (a calling he enjoyed immensely). Apparently his experience with his frighteningly assertive and smothering sisters gave him enough patience and familiarity to handle the bodacious and fabulous Madame Red.

I whistled. "Pretty cool. I'm glad you can help keep Madame Red out of trouble and harm's way."

"I suppose I can though only if she'll listen to me." He wiped the seat from his forehead. "Finished dusting."

I glanced out the window then and noticed Finny and Agni shaking the snow from trees. I grinned. I grabbed Stanton's arm and dragged him outside.

"I say!"

"Come on! Let's help Finny and Agni!"

And before Stanton knew it, he was carrying me as I helped Finny shake the snow off the tree. "This is most inappropriate," he murmured, though everyone ignored his comment.

"Thanks for your help Hero!" Finny cheerfully exclaimed as he battled with the stubborn snow on the pine tree. "At this rate I'll be done before lunch!"

I smiled, whacking some snow clumsily from the tree, allowing for some to fall atop the sighing Stanton's hair. I giggled and resumed fighting the snow. "That's good. I like helping people; makes me feel all happy inside."

Through a window on the third floor, Sebastian looked at the scene below. He had been downstairs to check on Mister Stanton's progress when he found Hero. Her presence had been unexpected, but interestingly enough he had gleaned some useful information.

One, if she liked you, Hero will become your friend whether you like it or not.

Two, she genuinely liked helping people.

Three, she disliked her short height and weighed around a hundred and ten pounds (this piece of information was divulged when she attempted to persuade Mister Stanton to carry her on his shoulders).

And as his demon mate went about the rest of the day, dragging a rather reluctant sullen Stanton around, helping Bard and Mey-Rin, Sebastian also discovered a few additional facts about her.

Four, Hero loved cooking, especially meats (she decided to give Bard a hand after the explosion) and possessed quite a talent in ordering people about (she wanted tonight's dinner absolutely perfect)

Five, she was actually rather skillful doing servant's work (Mey-Rin incident) and had a secret love for all things cute and girly

Sebastian didn't exactly know how this would help him woo his demon mate but it was a start. And no doubt his young master would want a report on this as well.

* * *

"Oh Ciel you really are too cruel!" Madame Red admonished as she sipped her tea calmly. "Making the Prince hide in one place, expecting you to find him but here you are, not doing anything at all."

Ciel sighed as he read over a recent report. "I don't have time for him to interfere with my schedule today. I've got Sir Randall coming over tonight and I want to have everything finished before then."

"Sir Randall you say? Is he coming to pay you?" Ciel nodded before taking his pen and signing something. Madame Red smiled. "Well I suppose that'll be an amusing sight to behold. Anyways, how is your courtship of Hero coming along?"

Ciel set his papers down. "Must we really discuss this?"

She grinned. "You know I have to know darling! I'm on Holiday!"

Ciel sighed once more. "Well I suppose I'm making some progress, but with Hero I'm not entirely sure. Sebastian and I have called a truce for the moment to get to know Hero a little more and devise a strategy to make her fall in love."

"Truce? Get to know Hero? My that's an interesting way to take this on, very sweet too. But what brought this up?"

Ciel picked up his teacup. "Yesterday Hero told us that since she'd never had a big family that she'd like to have children when she gets married."

"What's so strange about that? It's common for women to want to have children once they're married." She would know all about that.

"She wants _seven_ children. _Seven._"

Madame Red's eyes widened in shock before she laughed. "Oh I knew there was a reason why I liked that girl! I couldn't agree with her more! So because she revealed something so big you had to pause and revise this strategy of yours? Hmm, very amusing. Why dearest Francis wrote to me the other day that little Lizzy was determined to woo your own heart! What spunk, just like her mother. And you'll never guess what I found out when I visited them in person!"

Ciel looked bored as he continued sipping his tea. "And what would that be?"

"That Edward has fallen in love with Hero and has declared you a rival! Quite the love triangle, eh Ciel?" She tsked at the remains of his tea being sprayed into the air at the news. "Now, now. There's no need to waste perfectly good tea."

"Edward is _what_? In _love_? _How_?"

Madame Red held up a hand in a don't ask me gesture. "I haven't a clue, but he sounded very serious. He even signed the contract you signed. The one where he's a contender for Hero's hand."

Ciel's jaw dropped as he stood up. "_And you let him_?"

Madame Red sighed. "Lord Alexis was so insistent that Edward will win. Even Francis' attempts to dissuade such a silly notion failed. So I had no choice." She then grinned. "On the bright side he betted a good five hundred pounds! Imagine the jewels I should be able to buy with that! I might even gift Stanton a nice coat."

Ciel sat back down and looked positively blue as he felt a headache come on. "I don't know what to say on the subject anymore."

Madame Red stood up and stretched. "Oh do relax. The main competitors are still you and Sebastian. Now there's simply others in this race."

"Others?"

"Edward, the prince, and even Lau has signed on to be a 'back-up' suitor," she paused. "Now that I think on it, this competition is becoming very profitable for me. I hadn't intended it to be so, but you know how people love to wager. Why even Her Majesty paid me call just a few days ago! And of course I _had_ to tell her about this!"

Ciel rested his head on his arms. "So that's how she knew," he muttered.

Madame Red went on. "She even added in her own bet. To think she'd bet a thousand for you and five hundred against you at the same time!"

Ciel lifted his head. "Wait, five hundred against me? Who is she betting for?"

"Didn't you know? Earl Charles Grey! Though the boy hasn't officially signed the contract yet."

"_Grey_?"

At that moment Sebastian came in and he looked none too happy. "It would seem our Hero is very much a magnet."

"Indeed," agreed Ciel, panicking at all the ardent admirers Hero's managed to attract in less than a month. "We have to devise a strategy quick Sebastian! Before Edward and Grey and even Prince Soma get any headway!"

Madame Red smiled. "At least you boys have a head start!"

It was also at that moment that Prince Soma burst into the room. "Ciel! Ciel! I win! It has been exactly over two hours and you have not found me in this Hide and go Seek game. What else should we do?"

Ciel face-palmed.

* * *

Before I knew it, the evening strolled in and with it came Sir Randall and Inspector Aberline. Sebastian was outside, greeting the two men as they came down from the carriage.

Aberline's eyes widened at his first glimpse of the manor.

"Uwaah! What a wonderful manor…!" complimented the Inspector as he followed Sir Randall inside.

"Cease your wide eyed wonderment at once. You ought to be ashamed!" admonished Sir Randall. "I have no desire to even set foot in this hive of Phantoms that is the Phantomhive manor!"

"That's kind of mean, don'tcha think?" Sir Randall and Aberline stiffened before turning around to find me behind them. I smiled. "Good evening!"

Aberline doffed his hat as he blushed. "E—Evening Miss Hero."

Sir Randall harumphed but muttered a greeting.

"Now, now Sir Randall! Do relax and become at least somewhat civilized toward the Phantomhive womenfolk," called Madame Red as she approached them from in front.

"Madame Red? What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "Didn't you gentlemen know? I'm on Holiday! So I'd thought I'd relax with my favorite nephew!"

Sir Randall muttered something under his breath and Aberline smiled, bowing slightly in greeting. I left them to it as I followed Sebastian after announcing that he'd fetch Ciel. But when he opened the door he was greeted by Agni's solemn expression, which Sebastian quickly shut the door on. I giggled. "Did you warn him about…?"

"Yes," Sebastian leaned against the door and quietly whispered fiercely. "Mister Agni, what is the matter? And after I urged you repeatedly out of sight—"

"I have given much thought to the matter since then, and I believe I should surrender to the police…!"

"Agni, trust me when I say it's not a good idea!" I told him through the door. "First rule on the detective extraordinaire job description: what the cops don't know won't hurt 'em!"

"Though Miss Hero makes sense in a bizarre way I have to agree. If you turn yourself in here, you will inconvenience not just Prince Soma, but you will also be causing an enormous inconvenience to the young master."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes because _that_ would be a big problem."

Just then little boy blue's voice came from overhead. "Well, well, Lord Commissioner." Ciel stood regally on the stairs with his little pimp cane as he came down. "I see both Madame Red and Hero have greeted you already. Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. Dinner is served, if you would please come this way…"

Sebastian whispered to the door once more. "So do as I say and stay in your room!"

After that Sebastian led the way to dining room where we went through the gallery first. Ciel continued to speak, "I'm well aware that you don't wish to dine with the likes of me, but…this has been tradition for generations. And it's rare to see you bring someone along. Is he a candidate for your successor? You are at that age, after all."

I almost laughed but coughed at the last minute. Madame Red sighed but gave Ciel a sly smile.

Sir Randall scowled. "If you hadn't made an appearance at the crime scene both times, he would never have come to know anything."

Ciel and Sebastian stopped to turn around. "I don't mind having him know but…" My eyes widened when I spotted Agni across the hall. Quick as a flash Sebastian was on the other side of the hall, having slammed the doors closed. Of course everyone had noticed.

"I beg your pardon," Sebastian apologized. "The door was open, so…"

"If the door fits poorly have it fixed at once," Ciel scolded.

"Yes, sir."

I placed a hand over my mouth so I'm not tempted to burst out laughing again. Poor Sebastian, his troubles were far from over.

"My but this is a gorgeous gallery! There are so many paintings!" Aberline commented as he looked around in awe.

"Hmph! All these paintings are gloomy! They are indeed worthy of the Phantomhives!" Sir Randall complained.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again and instead went over to a painting that had me smiling. "Oh I totally forgot you owned this picture!" I told Ciel as I pointed at Millais's drowning Ophelia. "But I personally think Ophelia was a wuss. She could have so done better, but I definitely give her props for her dramatic death. Definitely left a statement."

"So you don't care much for Ophelia?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Not when she's alive. Just saying."

Aberline ambled over and gaped. "Hamlet's Ophelia you mean? Oh and its Millais!"

Madame Red peered at the painting before yawning. "I'd prefer Whistler's The Little White Girl. Reminds me of my younger days when I was just a girl myself. Not a shade of red on the dear!"

Aberline nodded. "Oh yes! I find the simplicity and elegance quite breathtaking! It definitely gives a sense of nostalgia and—Oh! You own a water house too~!"

Ciel chuckled. "He appreciates art. Should you not seriously consider a transition of power?"

"Appreciating art does not make him of any use as a detective!" Sir Randall snapped.

"You're harsh," Ciel smirked slightly.

I held up a finger. "S'cuse me but I beg to differ. If this kid is going to be of any use in art heist, you definitely need to get familiar with your art. Especially with how much its worth."

"Kid?" echoed Aberline.

"Everyone, this way please," announced Sebastian, holding a door open. I blinked then turned toward the windows. Oh snap! I totally forgot about Agni for a minute! In the second foyer, I noticed Prince Soma walking up the second floor. "The table has already been set…?!"

Prince Soma noticed Ciel and I and quickly leaned over the railing. "Hey Ciel! Hero! I couldn't find that hidden object you told me to search so I just gave up! Let's just play cards toge—"

I used my fan to hide my laughing face as Sebastian flew up there and terrified the shi-nit out of the poor Indian prince.

"I thought I heard someone…," Aberline trailed off in confusion.

"It was simply your imagination," Ciel insisted.

"On to dinner people!" I said nervously, herding them into the dining room. It was at that minute I saw Agni slam the door open. I did the slashing throat gesture at the man but he wouldn't listen. Aberline, Sir Randall, Madame Red, and Ciel all looked over and the place became pitch black; which by the way scared the friggin' shi-nit out of me at the sudden loss of light.

"I think I just bumped into a wall!" Me.

"What? What is going on?" Sir Randall.

"I can't see neigh a thing! Oh careful! That was my dress!" Madame Red.

"I'm sorry! It's pitch black! I'm scared!" Aberline.

"And you call yourself a detective? You should be ashamed of yourself!" Sir Randall again.

"Hero that's my foot!" Ciel.

"I'm not moving!" Me again.

"Sorry sorry! That was me!" Aberline once more.

Before things could get hectic a light suddenly flared and we all saw Sebastian standing calmly with candelabra, looking all positively smexy I might add. "My apologies, the lights seemed to have gone out."

Ciel huffed. "Was it the wind or something, Sebastian?"

"Yes, it was something…other than the wind." Okay now I rolled my eyes. Sebastian just loved insinuating things. Still, I smiled and hoped he hadn't tied Agni too tight. "The dining room is that way. Come, let us go."

"I say, why are the lights out?" muttered Stanton as he walked down the empty darkened hall. Since it was dark the poor butler didn't see the Agni laying there hogtied and tripped over the man, landing squarely on the face. "Really now what is going on!"

* * *

"Now that we're settled in, let's get down to business," Ciel declared.

We were all seated around the dining room and I honestly couldn't wait for the food to come. Since Bard had inadvertently destroyed lunch and most of dinner, I did what I could to salvage the last meal so I could proudly say dinner was made by me this time. Unfortunately I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and helping the B-MR-F trio left me feeling hungry.

"Indeed. I do not wish to stay in this creepy dog house forever." Sir Randall placed the check on the silver plate which Sebastian delivered accordingly. I used my fan to hide my yawn as the big truth of the Phantomhive and Scotland Yard relationship came into the light. Heard it. Madame Red looked put out too, probably hoping they'd get to a much more interesting topic of conversation.

"Without legal evidence, you cannot declare to the citizens that we exist, thus our high expenses are paid for by none other than you, Scotland Yard," Ciel bluntly announced. "On paper it gets chalked up to 'rewards' just as for Barnaby and the other police dogs."

Aberline gasped. "No! That's almost like bribe—"

"There is no 'almost' about it. It is the very definition of a bribe," Ciel smugly put.

"No surprise there," I said. "It's been happening for like ever."

"Hero's correct. This has been the custom for generations. Come, I have procured the choicest champagne to commemorate the end of this affair. Let's have a toast," Ciel offered grandly.

Madame Red perked at that. "I second that notion!"

I shook my head. "I'll pass. I don't drink alcohol." I wasn't aware that that piece of information was piled away for later use by both Ciel and Sebastian.

"But the culprits have not been arrested y—"

"Enough Aberline," Sir Randall interrupted sternly. "Both Her Majesty and Phantomhive have declared the affair to be 'over' so…," Cue Agni's big entrance. "The perpetrator no longer exist."

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of Agni. "About those incidents! The truth is I—"

I'd have to give Sebastian major props for the use of the cork's projectile to shut Agni up. It was just so funny that I laughed out loud and I giggled even more when Prince Soma wondered in, hopping to sneak some food. This night could not have gone any funnier.

In the end, no serious harm was done and we all toasted (my glass was filled with water) to the end of the curry arc (at least that's what I called it).

* * *

I sat on a chair as I fanned myself (I'm getting attached to these fans; I just might use them as my primary weapon now) and listened with a smile as Ciel berated both Agni and Prince Soma for their idiocy. Madame Red stood next to me as she surveyed the scene before her with a smile.

"It does one good to relax every once in a while," she murmured.

I nodded. "Definitely. Ciel, Sebastian and I will soon be busy with an upcoming mission so we'd better take advantage of all this peacefulness."

"Madame?" Stanton said as he appeared before her with a tray, presenting Ciel's aunt with her evening tea.

"Oh Stanton you dear you! And his tea is surprisingly good," she told me as she sat down. As she picked up the teacup Madame Red spotted the ring on my finger. She arched her brows in surprise and paused mid-sip. "Hero what is that?" Indicating the ring on my finger.

I glance at it. "Oh it's the promise ring Ciel gave me."

"Yes but is that a sapphire? At the very center?"

I looked at it appreciatively and smiled, remembering when Ciel gave it to me. "It sure is. Pretty isn't it?" My mind had been all pretty-pretty shiny-shiny when I really took my time to admire it.

"So you aren't aware?"

I looked up. "Aware of what?"

Madame Red leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "That Phantomhive men gift a sapphire ring to their intended future beloved. That's what my brother-in-law told me," she said seriously. "And it made perfect sense. Rachel had been sporting a sapphire ring on her right finger a week before she was proposed to."

I stiffened, the ring feeling heavier than usual. Intended future beloved? And not to mention that I was Sebastian's demon mate. How the hell was this all going to work out? This was worse than any of my Spanish soaps! Because won't Sebastian suck out Ciel's soul? So what good will any of this be? I sighed as I rubbed my temple. Good thing I still had that year to sort my feelings out and come up with a plan. What plan you ask? You'll see!

* * *

It was early next morning that had us all awake and ready to leave right back to London. Well, Sebastian, Ciel and I at least.

"It has cleared up significantly young master, Miss Hero," Sebastian informed as he carried our bags with ease. "What a splendid day for going to the circus."

"I'm sort of both dreading yet really super excited about this!" I told them as I spun round in my new gown Madame Red had absolutely insisted I wear. I didn't mind since it was incredibly stylish and warm, plus my shoes looked uber cool.

Sebastian smiled slight and turned to face the servants and along with Madame Red and Stanton. "Young master, Miss Hero and I will be working in London again for some time."

Madame Red waved us away with a friendly wave. "I understand. Hurry back you three!" She nudged the complaisant and calm looking Stanton in the ribs. He winced slightly but gave us a small smile.

"Yes, do hurry back."

"Young master, Miss Hero! Ya take care now!" Bard saluted.

"Safe travels!" Finny waved.

"Please come back soon!" Mey-Rin sniffed.

Sebastian helped me into the carriage and I gave everyone a wave. Ciel came in after me but he paused and turned to look back at the servants. "You lot the manor while I'm away," Ciel instructed coolly.

The B-MR-F trio's eyes glowed before they smiled. "Yes my lord!"

I grinned. "Well this should be fun!"

* * *

**Heller! So whatcha think? How was Madame Red's new butler Stanton? And I don't know about you guys but I'm just itchin to write the next chapter already (omg Snake here I come!). So any questions, comments, and concerns? Feel free to review and tell me what you think. I highly value your words so don't be shy!**


	15. Mistletoes And Madame Reds

**Lady Keiko here...**

**PLEASE READ FIRST!**

**I feel like I've climbed Mt. Everest with this chapter. **_As a warning this is kind of a filler of sorts_.** I promise to have chapter 16 done before Monday (hopefully). So to explain myself a little I was curious to know when exactly Christmas happened in the manga and I figured it out after pouring myself for thirty minutes on the matter. Apparently its just before the circus arc begins and after the curry arc ends. Even though it isn't Christmas yet (or December) I still felt that I had to write. In fact my fingers were typing this before I even realized it. So I sincerely hope you enjoy it. I actually researched a few things within the chapter too so hopefully I got some of things accurate.**

**Okay, now you can skip my Author's note if you want. All I can say now is onto my replies!**

**Yami Mizuna: You'll know about the circus arc next chapter. Promise!  
**

**bored411: I'm glad you like Stanton. He's like the perfect dude to handle Madame Red's fabulous spontaneity and mischievous. And you got Hero's admirers mostly right. Its Edward, Prince Soma, Grey, Sebby and Ciel. Lau's more of the doin' it for the fun of it. And Aberline is just shy around women in general I believe. **

**Paxloria: As for Stanton gossiping, his sisters wish he would, but he isn't that kind of man. And you bet he'll be very much surprised why the manor is under attack, but I think he can hold his own. Lol. As for what will ever happen if Hero tells Sebby one of her dreams, mm, its an interesting concept and no doubt would raise some suspicions and questions from Sebastian himself. We'll just have to see.  
**

**FallenOkami: I am right there with you! I cannot wait to write about snake [cue inner squeal here]. And I understand your worry and trust me Hero wouldn't like the entourage of guys either. The only really serious suitors are Sebby, Ciel, Edward and Grey. Prince Soma is in it cus he's Prince Soma and Lau loves messing with people. So thanks for the concern! And no, I didn't know that Ciel meant light in a feminine form in latin. Its funny though because he is kind of delicate. Poor boy, he really has to try to prove his manhood lol.**

**RandomCitizen: I hear ya. I use to feel bad for Mina but after I rereread the curry arc I realized that she manipulated Agni into helping West by turning against Prince Soma. And here I use to think it was all West's doing! That b-natch!**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx: Is it million? My bad! I'll fix it so thanks for telling me!  
**

**VampireSiren: Categorizing:**

**Ch. 7 - Yup. Boudicca. I think he really admired her freakish strength and fighting skills (before he got the lights punched out of him). And when I found out that Edgar was related to the Viscount I was like O.O OMFREAKIN'G! Lol, but as creepy as he is, gotta love his comic relief.**

**Ch. 11 - I am right there with you! I suck at math and yet its so easy if only I listened! Even Hero sucks at math too! And its even more irritating since my little brother is like a friggin math genius (and a sports geek), the little slim jim! Ah well. I can only own up to my darling piano, sort of. Oh well. To each his own!**

**Ch. 14 - Yes, more additional dilemmas that this girl has to try to figure out. Oh well! That's what makes this so fun!  
**

**Guest: No prob. School arc is getting awesome (OMFG VINCENT WAS THERE! I ALMOST DIED OF BLISS ON THAT FLASHBACK! Sorry, I just really love Vincent *dazed out* especially that mole!) so I just had to include it. And I'm glad your enjoying the story! Makes me really happy and writing it worthwhile!  
**

**Luna Lucia: Monster chapters indeed! I'm glad your liking it though and I'm flippin' determined to finish this story (not to mention I can't wait for the actual climax!). And Lau kind of does make for a great temporary Dr. Watson as I'm noticing. Ah comic relief. Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Owl Incognito: Thanks dude! Glad your enjoying yourself!  
**

**PhantomGirl17: Yes. The Queen really bet a thousand for and five hundred against Ciel. Lol. Gotta love Grey! As for Sebby Seduction scenes...hmm I wouldn't count them out just yet. And I promise to have chapter 16 out soon!**

**ravenscry21: I feel bad for Hero too, but hey, love is tough and she's sturdy enough to find her own heart. Oh the circus. I'll have the next chapter out soon. Promise!  
**

**nomer: You bet Hero is devising something in the courtship. She kind of needs to or Madame Red will have her married off before she can say "I love you _" But that's the fun walking the path of love. And thanks for the encouragement. Makes me smile.  
**

**SilverlocketX3: Thank you! My twists is what keeps me sane :D and it makes the story fun! The story will be taking place in the manga world and of course I just love Alois and his booty shorts so season 2 is a given (and necessary; you'll see why later). And yes, school arc is a go! As for Stanton, its interesting to think that way but unfortunately no. He's your standard yet freakin awesome Victorian butler (but he does have a past that will be explained in the circus arc). Hero's past isn't complicated yet its so much more. That's the life of a demon mate I'm afraid (I seriously like this concept I've created; def gonna expand on it a bit more). I'm also glad you like the pace I've got and I totally understand (I've had to wait that long too T.T). Thanks for reviewing!**

**echo andalice: ****OMFG till 3? Well I can't blame you. That's happened to me before, but I'm glad you like the story, specially Hero. And la der! Of_ course_ I'll add Alois (he is my secret love!). And I understand you. I really wanna add a legit fight scene between Hero and Grey so even though he's in love with her (unknowingly) it _will_ happen! Cuz I wanna see who wins too. Looks like your another Sebby seductive scene lover lol. I'm glad it doesn't suck.**

**lovethesymmetry: Read your pm and hopefully this isn't too late (I mentally climbed mt. Everest to finish this, but I still enjoyed writing it though). And I appreciate you advertising my story lol! Let me admit that I personally enjoy the Viscount's creepy weirdness. He's like the milk to my cereal. PS, my mom has been thinking I have issues since middle school (when I truly discovered myself; thank you my awesome friends!) but she still loves me (i swear she's so tsundere, minus the hitting and hostility). Anyways, thanks for your review!**

**An Echo In Time: Ah parents. I hear that's been happening a lot. Glad you like Stanton. He's so lovable (at least to me). And I definitely _cannot_ wait for Snake either! As for Madame Red, I'm so happy Hero saved her too! You've no idea how she brightens up a manga! I promise I'll have chapter 16 out soon!**

**Whoa what an update! An additional note, check out my DA for additional pictures of Hero's outfits and the picture of her promise ring (and if you have an account, plz comment!). Oh and I have to add that LoverXxofxXReading has made digital fanart of Hero and its freakin awesome! So read my bio to get to her DA account and see the awesomeness for your viewing pleasure.**

**With that said, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

* * *

15. Mistletoes And Madame Reds Are A Mischievous Mix

~A Christmas Special~

_Two Days Earlier_

_Christmas Eve, Morning_

I inwardly shivered as if I were suddenly being hunted. I looked up from my steady knitting work and glanced around suspiciously from the inside of the linen closet. No one was around of course. I sighed, annoyed that I was getting paranoid. I glanced at my work and focused at completing the task at hand. Almost done! This was Sebastian's Christmas gift and the boy did not know the meaning of "surprise". Hence why I was hiding out in here and trying to finish this on time. But it was kind of hard since I was trying to finish this by candlelight (dangerous I know, but necessary), but hey. Some things weren't ready to be revealed just yet.

I almost had a heart-attack when the door opened to reveal a puzzled Mey-Rin. "Why Miss Hero! I didn't know you'd be here…um, what are you doing here?"

I quickly shoved my work inside my knapsack and blew out the candle. I'll have to finish this later. I stood and smiled. "Just trying to finish Sebastian's Christmas gift." I peeked out the closet. "He's not around is he?"

"I don't believe he is. Last I check he was with the young master, he was," she replied.

I stepped out into the hall in relief. "That's good."

"By the way," Mey-Rin suddenly whispered in my ear. "I hid the young master's gift where you told me to, I did."

"Really? Thanks! Now all I got to do is wrap it and I'm home free!"

"Wrap what?" came Ciel's voice from behind me. I jumped, startled by his sudden appearance, demon butler ever by his side. WTF man! They hadn't been here a few seconds ago. They must have been hunting me down after all.

I turned around and gave them my big fake smile. "Oh Ciel you're here! Just in time! I was just asking Mey-Rin if she needed help wrapping up all the extra Christmas decorations around."

"You were?" I nudged her ribs with my elbow, smile still present. "Oh, I mean yes! She was!"

Sebastian's knowing glance did things to Mey-Rin that had her flushing with a red face. Grr, evil smexy face! Ciel looked at me like he knew what I was up to but then blinked as something suddenly hit him. "Wait, what extra Christmas decorations?"

I then bit my tongue at me idiocy. Damn I can't believe I let that slip out. Before I could say anything else, Madame Red and Stanton appeared in the hall (what the hell man? Why was everyone appearing in this inconspicuous hall?).

"Hero there you are! I just got everyone's replies and they all consented in attending the Christmas Eve party this evening…," she trailed off, eyes wide with surprise as she spotted her nephew. Not having seen Ciel at first. "Oh bother! I suppose the secret is out!"

Ciel looked positively appalled. "_Christmas Eve party? _What ludicrous idea is this?"

"Now, now Ciel," I tried soothing. "This is a great idea. It's common for people to celebrate Christmas the day before with a spectacular party. Besides, Sebastian said it was fine."

Ciel whirled on Sebastian, eye ablaze. "You said _what_?"

Sebastian merely smiled innocently. "I saw no reason not to object. After all Miss Hero was so insistent and I knew you would not want to see her upset. Or was I mistaken in that you don't care for her happiness?"

Way to use the guilt factor and me to "persuade" the little Earl. Ciel flushed, but still glared at Sebastian, promising some sort of humiliating retribution in the near future. He turned toward my hopeful (I was so milking it) face and sighed, defeated. "Very well. I suppose I could allow—"

I glomped him before he could finish his statement. "Oh you kind child you! I knew you'd do the right thing! You're going to have the best Christmas Eve party evah!" …I think.

Madame Red smiled. "That's great news. It'd have been quite a hassle to send all those regretful no-party letters."

"Of which I'd have been writing, no doubt," muttered Stanton.

"Speaking of this party, who did you invite?" Ciel inquired, curiously.

"Oh just the basic people," I told him.

Madame Red looked at her list. "Not including Sebastian, Stanton, your four servants, Hero, you or myself? Sixteen people in total. We had to keep the group small since we knew you weren't fond of parties."

Ciel's eye still bugged out. "_Sixteen people_? Are we even_ acquainted_ with that many?"

I giggled. "Of course we are. Unlike you some of us actually like to have a social life. You should try it sometime."

"Pass," he muttered, closing his eye to settle his thoughts. "I'll be heading back toward my study. Do _not_ disturb me unless it is absolutely necessary." With that he walked away, looking worn out. And we haven't even eaten lunch yet!

I clapped my hands together like I'd seen Sebastian do when he wanted the B-MR-F trio's attention. "Alright everyone listen up!" They gave me their attention. "The secret's out so now we can go full out on the party preparations. Mey-Rin and I can finish up the decorations inside the house, Sebastian is in charge of the food with Bard's help, Stanton **please** help Finny put the outside decorations, Madame Red will supervise everything while taking care of the party activities list, and Tanaka…," I said, seeing the former Head Butler appear out of nowhere, sipping some green tea. I smiled. "You can keep doing what you're doing! Everyone all set?" They nodded.

"Awesome! Now to your posts!"

* * *

"No, no, no! I insist we need more!" Madame Red claimed as she stared up at me on the ladder. Mey-Rin was putting the last finishing touches on the banister.

"But three's fine. We don't need anymore," I told her from above.

Madame Red sighed. "Oh you silly girl. Don't you understand what I'm trying to do? Never mind, I think it's best if you don't know."

I stepped down gingerly, careful of my skirts. "Um…what are we talking about?"

"The Christmas Eve activities I've decided that we make this evening a little interesting. Many of your other suitors will be here," I broke out in cold sweat at the thought. Gosh puh-lease no! "So I've decided to concoct a fun game that will break the ice so to speak and eliminate a few of them from the running."

I perked. "Eliminate? How?"

Madame Red gave me a sly smile. "Don't you worry dear. Besides, a few of them owe me and I need to collect."

And there's the true motive. Still I was rather curious how Madame Red was going to pull off some an elimination. But it's not like you can eliminate love right? Hmm, unless it was infatuation or puppy love. Oh! I get it! She was going to see who's feelings were actually genuine! Makes sense. Still, the prospect of dealing with anything romantic had me feeling the willies. I sighed and picked up the box full of Mistletoes off the floor, staring at them suspiciously. As long as I don't have to kiss anyone too.

Just remembering Sebastian's hot kisses made my face red. But…it felt nice…okay _really_ really nice. And honestly I wouldn't mind doing it again, but that's just my body responding and not my mind…right? Not to mention I was also his demon mate. I was too nervous and frightened to know what else being a demon mate entailed, but I'm sure it dealt with my feelings. Was I somehow subconsciously altered to feel affectionate toward Sebastian? I hoped not. If I was to fall in love it would be because I wanted to. Even then, Sebastian said he hasn't ever felt love nor did he value the emotion really high. And it kind of sucked because if I were to fall in love with him I'd want my feelings reciprocated. Man, so many questions and a mystery yet unsolved.

I sighed as I walked over to the threshold that led out to the hall (dragging the ladder with me, mind you). I climbed up and started hanging a mistletoe. Such a pretty and simple plant with a meaning I'll probably never know how it came to be. I paused when the sapphire ring on my right hand glittered by a ray of sunshine filtering through the window. That's right.

And then there's Ciel. I smiled faintly at his cuteness. He was just so adorable and sweet (when he wasn't being manipulative) that I totally find it hard to take him seriously. But I know that his feelings for me are sincere, which makes me freak because I've yet to understand my own. Ugh, being a teenager sucks!

* * *

"Uwaah!" eyed Finny as he stared at the table laden with delicious aromatic food, garnished with the spirit of the Holidays. "It looks all so good and tasty…."

"You mustn't touch. I've a feeling you'll get beaten like an egg if Sebastian discovers any of this disturbed," Stanton warned as he approached the table (they'd finished making everything look festive outside with the most minimal of damages), looking mildly surprised. "Where is the tea I had laid out for the Madame?"

"I took the liberty of placing it in the trolley," came Sebastian's voice as he exited the larder. "With so much to get done, I needed the extra space on the table."

Stanton nodded, seemingly satisfied that nothing got shifted. "It's nice to see some semblance of order during Christmas Eve. I know with my sisters everything would just be a mess." Which was why the man had politely declined visiting them over the Holidays. Clearly they needed to get married…and soon before they decided to dictate his life, or worse, his nonexistent love life. He shuddered mentally. "Well anyways, I shall see you both soon."

At that moment Bard walked into the kitchen, holding a sprig of holly in his bandaged hands. " 'ey Sebastian! I got the little leaf you wanted."

Sebastian inspected it and nodded his head in approval. "Your fifth attempt at finding it and you've finally succeeded. I congratulate you for not bringing in poison ivy again."

"I don't even know why we keep such a dangerous plant around the garden," muttered Bard as he scratched at his bandaged hands.

"For intruders obviously," was Sebastian's reply.

"Tch, but what's the plant for?"

"This." Sebastian placed the sprig of holly on the top of the Christmas pudding he had finish steaming recently. Now it was officially completed.

"Oh Christmas pudding!" Finny exclaimed as he got closer to look. Sebastian grabbed the gardener by the collar and halted his movements.

"Not right now. The evening dinner will have all this present so you can enjoy yourselves then. _Until_ then, do not touch the pudding," he added that warning with a smile so polite and breathtaking that it had Bard and Finny cowering in a corner in fear. They nodded dutifully.

"Good, now—"

"Aaaahhhh! Gosh dammit!" shouted his demon mate's voice from not too far away.

Sebastian quickly turned his head in concern, he looked back at the two servants suspiciously but decided that they got the warning. "Guard the pudding, I'll be back." With that he was out of the room in a flash.

Bard and Finny exchanged looks for a minute. "So…what exactly are we guarding the Christmas pudding from?" Finny asked.

At that moment, a head slowly peered through the doorway, staring at the delicious recently holly sprigged dessert with intense fervor that had both Bard and Finny freaking out at the scarily piercing atmosphere around chibi Tanaka. He noticed the two servants staring at him and stared right back as he retreated slowly as he had come, possibly scaring the shit out of them.

"Hoh, hoh, hoh…."

Then he was gone.

They stayed in silence for a moment before Finny spoke hesitantly. "B-B-Bard…did you know that Tanaka liked Christmas pudding?" Finny asked, still shaken and scared witless.

"Likes is putting it mildly. I guess we really do have to guard the pudding," Bard replied after calming down. A determined look entered his eyes. "We'll show Sebastian that we can have his precious pudding protected as if she were the Queen herself."

Finn smiled in equal determination. "Yeah! Nothing will harm this Christmas pudding on our watch!"

* * *

Sebastian looked up at me as I hung for dear life onto the chandelier. It's a great thing I had really strong upper body strength or I would have fallen and really gotten hurt. Sebastian sighed as if dealing with a wayward child.

"May I ask just how exactly you got stuck up there?"

I looked down at him. "Does the fallen ladder on the other side of the room mean nothing to you?" I felt the chandelier move slightly and I freaked. What if it fell down? That would really suck.

"Of course, but what were you doing on the ladder in the first place?"

"I was putting a mistletoe up here and it was so high that I had to get the bigger ladder. Then something small that looked eerily like chibi Tanaka passed by me in a mad dash to the kitchen and then the next thing I know the ladder was falling and of course I just had to grab the chandelier for dear life," I kicked the air below me. I sighed. "Can we get to the rescuing please?"

Sebastian frowned. If Tanaka had been running toward the kitchen then that would mean he had sensed the Christmas pudding he had been baking in secret. Not good. Suddenly he feared for the pudding's life.

A loud boom exploded in the direction of the kitchen behind Sebastian and he was momentarily speechless. Even I was so startled by the boom that I accidentally let go of the chandelier, loser mistake I know.

Shi-nit!

"Aaaahhh!" I shrieked as I fell down, seeing a broken arm in the near future. Sebastian was quick as a bullet and jumped into the air. He caught me swiftly before landing gracefully on the floor, carrying me bridal style. It took me a quick second to realize that I was unhurt. I smiled. "I'm alive! Thank you Sebastian…" I paused when I noticed his face close to mine. I blushed. "Uh, Sebastian?"

He smiled, nuzzling my jaw. His lips brushed over to my own and I stopped breathing when I felt us kiss. "Mistletoe," he said gently against my lips. My mind blanked out. How is it that Sebastian can be so…what's the word? Delicious? But at the same time I feel like he's holding back. I was puzzled by the thought but soon all logical deductions left my mind as my senses were filled with Sebastian.

At that moment Ciel came running into the room, panting and looking quite out of breath. We both parted and I blushed furiously, catching sight of the mistletoe I had hung up on the chandelier. Ugh! I can't believe it was used against me and Sebastian didn't even look the least bit guilty!

"W-Wh-What happened?" Ciel asked, looking like he ran a marathon. "I heard Hero scream and…." He stopped when he spotted me in Sebastian's arm.

"It's okay," I told him. "Sebastian already saved me…and then some. I was in danger of breaking an arm maybe but I'm fine now."

Another explosion sounded behind us. I saw a small vein pop on Sebastian's forehead. Ciel arched a brow. "I suppose you should investigate that."

Sebastian let me down and bowed quickly toward Ciel. "Yes my lord." With that he was gone in a flash. I sighed and kicked the empty box near me. That's the last time I risk my life for mistletoes. Damn things used against me too. I can't get over that!

I looked at Ciel and saw a small bead of sweat on his forehead. Had he really ran here because I had screamed? My mind could not get past the fact that he ran and that he had sweated this much. Boy was really out of shape. Still the thought that he had come here racing was sweet.

"Ya know, I think we need to get you to work out more," I told him. "Your physical ineptitude will make things difficult for you in the future."

Ciel flushed, but looked away. "In the end I see that nothing has happened. So if that's all, excuse me." He began to walk away when I glomped him from behind.

"Quit being a such a spoil sport Ciel! You should be feeling spirited. Tomorrow's Christmas ya know," I told him, poking his cheek.

He didn't look amused. "What's so special about the Holiday? I see no reason to get worked up over nothing of importance."

I backed away and gasped in horror. "Nothing of importance? Never mind that it's the day Christ was born, though some critics and skeptics may say otherwise, but Christmas is about coming together and spending it with family and friends. It's the day of gift giving and sharing smiles all round. Plus you can also indulge in all the food you want," I added, already imagining all the delicious food that'll be available during dinner (if Bard hasn't destroyed it yet).

Ciel looked bored. "I'd rather have an empty house then have noisy guests coming over."

This kid! Sure he wasn't Scrooge but what indifference! "What did you do during past Christmases?"

He tensed up before cautiously replying. "I just stayed at home sipping tea. Nothing more and nothing less."

I noticed he didn't mention the Christmases Before Sebastian but I didn't say anything about that. Instead I placed my hands on my hips and stared at him fiercely, which made the boy sweat drop. "Alright listen mister! This Christmas is going to be different! You are going to enjoy yourself like everyone else or my name is Hero Sanders, detective extraordinaire!"

"That really isn't necessary—"

I grabbed his shoulders and stared at his blue eye intensely. "I insist. You're going to have the best Christmas ever and you are going to enjoy it!"

Ciel suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Please," Sebastian asked both Bard, Finny and apparently Mey-Rin as they cowered together in a corner, covered in soot and in bits of what was once a grand Christmas Pudding. "Tell me how this happened?"

Tanaka sat crying behind Sebastian, lamenting over the loss of the pudding. Sebastian stood, looking at them all with eyes that promised a lot of pain and suffering. Bard, being a little braver then Finny and Mey-Rin, spoke. "Well ya see. Mey-Rin had come in and went into the pantry to get the candy canes for the Christmas tree. It was there that she found a hidden mouse and the evil critter made its way toward the pudding. You said we 'ad to protect it so I got me flamethrower out…"

"I wanted to help too," added Finny, looking mighty guilty. "So I grabbed the nearest heavy thing next to me, which happened to be the small gas tank…"

"Both our attacks hit at the same time and well…," Bard trailed off.

"But the mice was still alive!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. "And it landed on my face, yes it did!"

"So instead I just grabbed a rolling pin," Bard continued. "But Mey-Rin was moving around too much and she ducked and I smashed the second gas tank. But 'onestly Sebastian! You shouldn't have left the stove on, even if you were cooking something! That was really careless of you."

Sebastian held up a hand as he rubbed his temple. He could do either two of the following: one, have the idiot servants mysteriously disappear or two, kill them himself. He decided upon the third option which unfortunately left the B-MR-F trio alive and still kicking (besides, he had a feeling that Hero would have been very cross with him for getting rid of the servants). He sighed and stared the three.

They bowed. "We're so sorry Sebastian!" they exclaimed sincerely.

Sebastian held up a hand. "No, no. It was my fault for leaving you here…alone. Therefore I shall just have to bring out the back-up Christmas Pudding."

The trio blinked and looked up with perplexed looks on their faces. "Eh?"

Sebastian went over to the pantry room and took out a basin covered with a cloth. When that cloth was removed everyone gasped. There sat a beautiful replica of the first Christmas Pudding that had been destroyed earlier.

"Wha—!"

"I had a feeling the first would end in ruins so I made another in secret. Thank goodness I had the foresight," Sebastian explained as he prepared the dessert. Before they knew it, a beautifully scrumptious work of art was before them, sprigged in holly once more. "Now," Sebastian said as he faced them, clapping his hands together. "I believe Miss Hero had given you all orders. Finny! Are the decorations outside done?"

"Yes! But I just got to drag the Christmas tree inside."

"Mey-Rin are you finished decorating the inside of the manor?"

"Almost. I'm missing the tree and the second box of mistletoes Madame Red insisted I put up."

"Bard, did you fetch the apples I told you to get?"

"Eh? You meant that right now?"

Sebastian gave them the look. "Now that you know there's work to be done, step to it! Its only mid afternoon Our guests arrive at six and there's still much to be done. Given you understand your duties, to your posts!"

"Yes sir!"

Sebastian turned to Tanaka and smiled. "And Tanaka, excellent work as always, but let's wait for dinner _before_ we partake in the Christmas Pudding."

Fair enough. "Hoh, hoh, hoh…"

* * *

_Light me up with me on top, let's falalalalalalala_

_Light me up with me on top, let falalalalalalalala_

I tiptoed as I placed the last finishing touch on the giant Christmas tree in the salon room. I stood back and admired all the details Mey-Rin and I had worked on. It looked grand and I smiled, feeling so happy. So happy that I continued singing Gaga's Christmas Tree.

_Ho, ho, ho, under the mistletoe (Ra pa pam pam)_

_Yes, everybody knows (Ra pa pam pam)_

_We will take off our clothes (Ra pa pam pam)_

_Yes, if you want us to we will_

You're probably wondering why I'm singing this song when I could be singing others and the reason was that I already sang your average Jingle Bells and Santa Clause Is Coming To Town. Even a few Hanukkah songs and I'm not even Jewish. Plus I always admired Lady Gaga's spunk and creative insanity.

_Here, here, here (Ra pa pam pam)_

_The best time of the year (Ra pa pam pam)_

_Take off my stockings where?_

_I'm spreading Christmas cheer_

_Yes, if you want us to we will_

From the other side of the tree, Stanton peered over the side and looked at me with concern. "What exactly are you singing?"

I smiled as I tried to hide my laughter. "Just a Christmas song an epicly amazing Italian American artist invented."

"A Christmas song? _That_?"

"Yup!"

It looked like he wanted to say something but he decided not to. He merely sighed and went back to wrapping the trimmings on the tree. It was almost six and people would be coming over any minute now. I went over and handed him the star to place on top of the tree. Once that final ornament was up, we were officially finished. I smiled, feeling happy once more.

_Ho ho ho under the mistletoe (Ra pa pam pam)  
Yes, everybody knows (Ra pa pam pam)  
We will take off our clothes (Ra pa pam pam)_

_Yes, if you want us to we will  
_

_You oh, oh, oh Christmas  
My Christmas tree is delicious  
You oh, oh, oh Christmas  
My Christmas tree is delicious_

"_What_ in the world are you singing?" came a voice from behind me. I jumped up and turned around quickly, swinging my arm in the process and knocking the ladder Stanton was on. Luckily he had already had the star placed so nothing important was hurt when he went down with a loud thud. He groaned, muttering something about Americans, and slowly managed to get up. Cool cause we all kind of forgot about him.

"Oh hey Ciel! Sebastian!" I greeted them as they stood before the giant tree Finny managed to drag in here.

Ciel crossed his arms. "What kind of song was that?"

I giggled. "A really catchy song; one that annoys my friend Steven to no end." I then noticed his outfit and smiled hugely. "OM FRIGGIN' G! Ciel you look so effin' cute!" I complimented as I glomped him once again.

Ciel blushed, feeling ridiculous in the get up Sebastian had dressed him in. "Hero!"

I looked at Sebastian and grinned. "Great outfit choice."

He bowed humbly. "Madame Red may have added a suggestion." Of course Sebastian was putting it mildly. The woman had all but forced the clothes into his hands, so he couldn't very well refuse.

"Nice. It matches the dress she made me wear too. Look!" I said, whirling around to show them the dress.

Then we heard it; a distinct sound of a carriage stopping before the double doors of the Phantomhive Manor. Looks like it's show time. I let Ciel go and walked over to Sebastian. "Before you go, you're missing one thing," I told him.

"And what would that be?"

I took the left lapel and right below his Head Butler badge I pinned a little brooch sporting a Christmas tree wearing a Santa Clause hat. I had managed to get it for Sebastian when I had gone shopping with Madame Red and Stanton yesterday. I stood back and smiled. "Ta-da! Now _you're_ ready for the party."

Sebastian stared at it in curiosity, but finally smiled. It was then that he gave me a quick peck on the lips that had me gasping in shock.

"Wha—!"

He pointed upwards. I looked up and found a mistletoe hanging innocently up above. What in the world? Ciel scowled at Sebastian but said nothing. Apparently both boys had come to an understanding that mistletoe kisses were fair game. I sighed and hoped I didn't get mauled this evening.

Our first guests were Prince Soma and Agni.

Cue Ciel's incredulous face.

"Oh Ciel! Hero my darling future wife!" greeted Prince Soma as he hugged a struggling Ciel.

Agni bowed in greeting before giving us a cheerful smile. "It is wonderful to see you both again."

"Thank you for inviting us to this Christmas Party," Prince Soma continued. "I've heard of this Christmas but never celebrated it before because I am not a Christian. I shall see what Englishmen find so wonderful in this holiday."

I smiled. "Cool. It doesn't matter who or what religion you practice, Christmas is for everyone. You can follow Sebastian over there. He'll lead you to Madame Red whose waiting in the salon room."

And they were off after unknowingly annoying Ciel some more. He fixed his crooked tied ribbon after they had gone. "You invited _them_?"

"Why not?"

Next arrived Lau who brought along Ran Mao.

"Greetings Earl, Miss Hero. Lovely evening isn't it?"

"Lau?" Ciel voiced aloud. He looked at me. "_Lau_?"

"What? They don't call him sleeping tiger in New Year's Shanghai for nothing ya know."

Lau smiled. "I'm great company for parties. In addition I heard there'll be food here." He held up Ran Mao whose cheek he poked. "Say hello Ran Mao!" Ran Mao said nothing. "Cute isn't she?"

Ciel sweat dropped as Sebastian came back from having lead Prince Soma and Agni away. "Just follow Sebastian."

Our next enchanting guest was the Undertaker.

"Evening little Earl."

"Hero you _can't_ be serious!"

"Don't be a baby! Besides it'd be rude not to invite him," I told Ciel.

The Undertaker chuckled. "When I heard that milord Earl was hosting a Christmas party my curiosity was piqued. I suspected this was little Hero's work. So I just _had_ to see how this evening's events would pan out."

I smiled. "Then you can go right ahead and follow Sebastian to the salon room. Merry Christmas!"

Then the Midford entourage arrived. And by Midford I mean Aunt Francis Lord Alexis, Lizzy, her maid Paula and even Edward. I raised a brow. Wasn't Edward supposed to be in school?

"Aunt Francis. Welcome," greeted Ciel nervously.

I curtseyed. "How do you all do?"

"Ciel! Hero!" Lizzy greeted with a smile. I smiled back but I wasn't sure what to expect. I doubt she'll go all swords on me right now, but wasn't she mad? Wasn't she blaming me for the break off of her engagement of her dreams? She then came up to me and grabbed my hands, looking at me in earnest. I was beyond confused. "I understand that you won Ciel's heart, but I think you should know that I don't intend to give up! I too will fight for Ciel like my brother is fighting for you."

"Elizabeth!" Edward exclaimed, blushing furiously as he looked at me. "That was supposed to remain a secret!"

Lord Alexis came up to me and stared at both Ciel and I. We both mentally sweated at the disturbing penetrating concentration.

"Marquess Midford, I have not seen you in a while," Ciel stated, nervously.

"And it's nice to finally meet you," I added.

Just when you think he was about to explode from the intensity, he suddenly glomps us.

"I cannot believe how _cute_ my son's future wife will be~!" he exclaims as I get hugged to death. "And my future son is as adorable as ever~!" he inserted as he added pressure to his hug.

Aunt Francis sighed and grabbed the back of her husband collar. "Come now, dear. Didn't I tell you that Ciel is now courting Hero?"

"Oh but I have every confidence my little girl can win back his heart and that Hero will fall for my son," stated Lord Alexis, not looking the least bothered. In fact he couldn't seem to stop

"Father!" Edward exclaimed again, face redder then before. He looked at me and sucked up some confidence before he approached me directly. Oh dear Lord. "It is nice to finally meet you in ordinary circumstances—"

"Ordinary circumstances?" Ciel repeated suspiciously.

"Don't interrupt Phantomhive! I still remember how you broke my sister's heart! Furthermore you're my rival!" he coughed before continuing, looking mightily nervous. "Hero…even though you are an American, I intend to fight for your hand!"

Never mind my hand, what is up with me being an American? "Um…thank you?"

Aunt Francis sighed once more as she grabbed her son's collar. "Come Elizabeth. I suppose we must follow this lecherous butler to the awaiting room," she said as she stared at his mused hair pointedly. Sebastian merely smiled as he led them all away. I phewed, what drama! And seriously! Wasn't Edward supposed to be in school?

Our next guests consisted of Aberline and Sir Randall.

"Now this is excessive," Ciel muttered.

"I thought it'd be nice if we included them," I told him. But Madame Red and I mainly did it just for giggles.

"Hmph! I'm only doing this because Madame Red and Miss Hero insisted I come. And I couldn't very well leave Aberline in a den full of wolves," Sir Randall added disdainfully.

Aberline smiled. "Hello again! Thank you for inviting us."

I giggled. "No problem. Just follow Sebastian right along! The other guests are waiting too."

Sebastian, hair forcefully slicked back, bowed and led them away. With them gone, Clause was next. That's right, the German dude Clause from chapter one who didn't appear.

You could imagine my reaction when Madame Red mentioned him. He was an instant invite and after I got his address, we exchanged letters…not that Ciel knew that. Apparently though he had been the one to procure Ciel the key that Vanel Azzu-zo-zu-ri-ro-something wanted. The things you discover late in the day.

This time Ciel looked less annoyed. "Uncle Clause," he greeted amiably.

"Hey there!" I said with a smile.

Clause doffed his hat at me. "Nice to finally meet you in person."

"I know! There's only so much one gets from letters. So glad you could make it. I know you recently docked in London so I wasn't sure you would come."

"Wait," Ciel interrupted. "How do you know Clause?"

"Letters!" La der. Ciel shook his head and Clause was soon escorted to the other guests. Ciel crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is that everyone?"

"We're missing the guest of honor," I told him cheekily.

"Guest of honor?"

The last and final guest was…Grey and Phipps?

"_Grey_?"

"Phantomhive," Grey greeted with a slight smirk. He then looked at me. "Girly boy."

"Please forgive Grey," Phipps said in apologize. "We come in the Queen's place since her presence at the palace was unavoidable."

Ciel turned to me in incredulity. "You invited _Her Majesty?"_

"Why not? You couldn't have a Christmas party without the Queen of England ya know. Plus she was real insistent," I told him seriously.

Ciel looked back at the two mulishly. "I suppose so, but why these two?"

I shrugged.

"I heard there'd be food so of course I was a likely candidate to come," Grey added. He looked back at me and narrowed his eyes. "And I also heard Girly boy was here and I _demand_ pay back!"

And Queen Vicky claimed this kid was in love with me? I've seen pillows profess more love. I simply smiled at Grey and pointed at the present Sebastian. "That's great, now why don't you follow Sebastian to where the rest of the guests are waiting?"

And they were escorted off. I sighed and wiped my glove over my forehead. "I never knew greeting guests could be so…demanding."

"At least now the rest of the night can commence and soon they'll leave us in peace," Ciel murmured as he ran a hand through his hair. "Now let us—"

At that moment the double doors burst open and the Viscount of Druitt stepped inside in a flourish. "Evening my loves!"

WTF?

Ciel looked like he'd swallowed arsenic. He looked at me as if I were in insane.

"I swear I didn't him! He was so not on the guest list!"

"Oh but I am. I received this lovely invitation just yesterday afternoon," he explained. I looked at the invitation and blanched. It was my handwriting all right, but this was the invite I told Mey-Rin to throw away because I had gotten the Queen's address wrong. Who knew that this had been the _Viscount's_ address?

"I'm so honored to have been invited to this wonderful Christmas Eve party! My I'm receiving so many invitations it was so hard to choose! But I simply had to come because I'd heard of Phantomhive's legendary American miss." The Viscount grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on it. "And I heard rumors that she was related to Captain Sanders, his twin sister."

Oh. My. Gosh. Do I have to punch him in the face again?

A cough behind the Viscount indicated that Sebastian was back. He graced the blond man a polite evil smile. "This way Viscount."

"Oh yes~! I suppose I must mingle with the other guests now!" He gave a dramatic sigh. "We shall no doubt talk later my sweet Miss Hero. Till then!"

Who gave him my name? After he was gone, I turned toward Ciel who still sported goose bumps. "If it makes you feel better, there are no more guests."

If only what I had said had been true.

* * *

"Alright now!" trilled Madame Red with a smile. "The evening's first game shall commence."

Aunt Francis sighed. "I hope it isn't a foolish one."

Stanton agreed one hundred percent, but knowing his mistress, foolish would be inevitable.

Sir Randall scowled. "I should hope not."

Madame Red laughed. "Oh Francis dearest and Sir Randall! This will be fun I promise!"

Ciel scoffed, but kept quiet.

The first game was called Blind Man's Bluff. One player would be chosen and blindfolded, running around the room and catching someone whom he would have to identify correctly. If he did, the victim would be "it" and if he didn't then he'd have to continue being "it". The person who could not identify their victim after three tries was out. Last person standing won. And just for fun, Madame Red added a prize that the winner would receive.

"A prize? Of what sort?" Lizzy asked in curiosity.

"It must be something grand if the lady in red is suggesting it," Prince Soma declared. "Therefore I shall bestow this prize to the lovely Miss Hero as she'll surely be pleased."

I sweat dropped. What?

Edward jumped up from his seat. "No way! I shall have the honor to bestow Hero a gift!"

Grey scoffed. "As if you nitwits can win. And why would anyone want to give Girly boy anything anyway?"

"No the prize will go to Ciel!" Lizzy exclaimed, stars of determination in her eyes.

"That a girl!" cheered Lord Alexis.

Aunt Francis sighed while Lau sniggered. "It would seem this game will become interesting."

The Undertaker cackled. "Quite."

Oh my lord how did it ever come to this? Ciel looked equally annoyed. Sebastian merely chuckled quietly. "So will you become bested my lord? Or allow the others to please Miss Hero?"

"Tch."

I placed my face in my gloved hands. Madame Red! Before we knew it, the game had commenced. The person it was the unsuspecting Aberline. Everyone scattered and we all tried staying out of his reach. Even Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka were involved. Eventually Aberline caught the chibi Tanaka.

"Now guess!" Madame Red demanded.

"Uh! It is…it is…the Chinaman!" Aberlined guessed.

"I don't believe I'm that small," Lau commented absently.

"Aberline you fool! And you call yourself a detective!" Sir Randall exclaimed.

"Sorry sir!"

Soon Aberline was out, as was Finny, Bard, Lord Alexis, Clause, the Viscount (thank goodness), Mey-Rin, Phipps, Lau, Tanaka, Stanton (the poor man was forced to play), Agni, Sir Randall and finally Paula. Now it was only Edward, Grey, Ran Mao, Prince Soma, Lizzy, Aunt Francis, Madame Red, the Undertaker, Sebastian, Ciel and I.

"Now that the game has progressed this far, we each get one try. The winner is the last one standing!" Madame Red announced.

I stretched. Let's getter done.

Ran Mao was blindfolded and soon caught me. "Seaweed," she said very seriously.

Fortunately that was wrong. That left ten players left and like flies they dropped dead rather quickly (figuratively speaking). It was then between Grey, Edward, Lizzy, Ciel, Sebastian and I. Ciel was blindfolded next. He eventually caught the hem of my skirt. Drat.

"Guess littlest Ciel!" Madame Red said from the sidelines.

He had to choose between me and Lizzy. And we were both wearing ruffled skirts. He swallowed. "This is…is—!"

A loud crash sounded throughout the room as the window near Ciel and I shattered into a million pieces. I shrieked as Sebastian suddenly appeared behind us and grabbed us, taking us away to the other side of the room.

"Evening everyone~! I heard there was a Christmas party happening and it'd be just _criminal_ if _I_ didn't attend!" rang out Grell Sutcliff's voice from the window as he hopped into room with a flourish. He gave a bow and spotted Sebastian. "Oh and there's my Sebby-darling all dashed out for the Holidays! Come and let us go under a mistletoe and—!"

Aunt Francis gave Grell a sharp whack in the head with her parasol. "I say! Flashy men give out a most horrendous vibe! You've disturbed the evening's festivities and your manners are quite lacking. Not to mention the deplorable state your hair is in!"

Madame Red approached Grell who had been soundly thwacked into the floor. "I do believe you're not on the guest list Grell. And you know I still haven't forgiven you for…leaving my employment in such a manner. Stanton?"

Stanton was about to step up and discard of the grim reaper when Sebastian placed a hand in front of him. "No, allow me to soundly dispose of this filth out into the cold night." His knuckles cracked ominously and Grell suddenly feared for his life. He was about to say something when his face was suddenly slammed into the ground once more, a pair of well-polished shoes resting atop his red head.

"I knew I shouldn't have mentioned Phantomhive's Christmas party," muttered William as he readjusted his glasses. "Grell Sutcliff, you're wasting my day off in having to fetch you. I'd rather someone else from dispatch would have been sent but as short staffed as we are, they had no choice but to drag me into this."

"Mmmrrffph~!" came Grell's voice.

"William!" I called happily as I approached the grim reapers. "This was rather unexpected but you're just in time! The Christmas eve party has just begun. You're welcome to stay."

Grell was about to say something but William smashed his head harder onto the floor. Everyone in the room sweat dropped. William thought about it for a few seconds. "I suppose there's no use in venturing out into the cold once more. No thanks to Sutcliff am I now forced to take a bit of a respite and in the noxious beast's house as well," he concluded eyeing Sebastian in distaste. Sebastian merely kept his poker face on.

"Cool! Then its settled."

Madame Red frowned, looking down at Grell in distaste. "Oh very well, but Grell sits exactly ten plates away from me at dinner."

Done. Not that Grell could argue, but he was more than happy to stay so he could moon over Sebastian. Sebastian himself was clearly not happy about the arrangement and by the looks of Stanton hovering protectively by Madame Red (who apparently was made aware of Grell's attempt to kill her once), neither was he. Ciel looked more annoyed then anything, but tolerated everything as best as he could. But I really wanted an epicly stoic William to stay and Grell came with him as sort of a package deal. So my solution was suck it up people!

"Seeing as our game was interrupted," Madame Red declared. "We're just going to have to move onto our second game for the evening."

"A second game?" the Viscount repeated with interest.

"Ooh! What is it?" Lizzy asked.

"It's Look-A-Bout!" she exclaimed with a smile. "But I've added a twist from the usual Look-A-Bout. This time it's called Look-A-Bout-For-Louie-In-Thirty-Minutes."

I blinked. "Wait, _what_?"

Madame Red somehow managed to get ahold of Louie (my magnifying glass) and had Stanton hide it somewhere within the Manor. So now everyone had exactly thirty minutes to find it. First one to do so gets the prize from earlier (that sparked Edward, Prince Soma, Lizzy, and Ciel's interest). Of course to make the game even more diverting Stanton will be going around and slapping a bright red X sticker to people's back. Those hit were out and from the look Madame Red was giving a sighing Stanton, he would definitely be outing people for her viewing pleasure.

"All this fuss for a prize I don't even know what it's about. And why would anyone want to give it to Girly boy?" Grey complained.

"Hey! Miss Hero is a lady, sir!" Edward defended. "And it's only gentlemanly and honorable to give it to her!"

Grey scoffed and gave me a smirk, which I rolled my eyes to.

"Did I mention winner gets first dibs on the Christmas pudding?" Madame Red added.

That sparked Grey's intense renewed interest in a blink of an eye. With that done, the game soon commenced. I was more worried about how in the world Louie could have escaped my clutches, or more importantly the confines of my knapsack. And why even use Louie? Couldn't a button have sufficed? I was currently walking down an empty hall when I heard her.

"Kya!" shrieked Paula as she was X-ed by a stoic Stanton. I peered around the corner to look at the scene.

"My apologies," he said before disappearing down another hall.

Oh snap things be gettin' serious! I raced ahead, my guard carefully placed as I frantically looked for Louie. My dad gifted me Louie a few weeks after he had adopted me. He supported my dreams of being a detective and he even taught me a few things too. I smiled as I pictured his usually smiling and laid-back face. I stopped running and looked out the window next to me. It was snowing and most probably cold as hell outside. I sighed, wishing I could see my dad again. Heaven knows what the poor man is up to without me supervising him (I sometimes feel like the parent rather than the child).

Still, I'm sure I'll see him again. I don't know how but I know I couldn't possibly be stuck here forever…right?

And when the time came…would I even want to leave Ciel and Sebastian?

Up ahead, the Viscount and Mey-Rin collided into each other as a calm and unperturbed Stanton appeared, X-ing them both as they still seemed to be out of it. He glanced at me and I gulped. Ah _shiiit_.

Run away!

* * *

Ciel huffed as he ran ahead of Sebastian. This would be the second time he had ran today and the prospect didn't left him feeling refreshed as Hero said running would do. It left me feeling tired and irritable. He stopped, panting and placing a hand against the wall.

"S-Sebastian have you any idea w-where Hero's magnifying glass is?" he asked, straightening up and peering inside a room devoid of any Louie.

"Haven't a clue, my lord," replied Sebastian. "That Stanton is quite crafty for a human."

Right on cue, a shriek sounded in front of them as Aberline fell onto the floor, a red X on his back. Sir Randall, already X-ed, shook his head in shame as he approached the fallen Inspector. Ciel wisely retreated away from the scene and rounded another corner.

"Things are getting serious," Ciel murmured as he continued walking. "But where in the world could the man have hidden the blasted object?"

"Someplace achingly obvious I'm sure," Sebastian supplied. It then hit the duo simultaneously. They began running toward the kitchen, a place Hero adored spending her time in when she wasn't with Ciel or Sebastian. If they had to guess, this little game was obviously a way for Madame Red to test Hero's suitors. A way for her to see who was serious in getting to know her and would be willing to overcome any obstacle to make her happy (her distraught pale face at the mention of her kidnapped magnifying glass was an obvious indicator to her current distress).

They quickly jumped over a giggling Undertaker who had been X-ed as he sat leaning against the wall. "Run, run little Earl, Master Butler! You two aren't the only ones after little Hero's hand~!"

If only that hadn't been so. Ciel really wished his competitors would realize their inevitable failure. Hero wasn't interest in them and it was already taking great pains to have her fall in love with himself and Sebastian.

Ciel didn't see it coming, but Sebastian was sharp. He grabbed Ciel by the waist and hoisted them out of the way as Grell suddenly appeared in the spit they had just vacated.

"Oh poo~! Must you spoil surprises Sebby-darling?" Grell crooed, hearts surrounding him as he blew a kiss that Sebastian instinctively dodged.

"Though you are a guest, please refrain from such vile gestures," Sebastian said, running away from the chasing Grell, Ciel still under his arm.

"Oh but what's the hurry?" Grell called out. "I've come to an understanding and I've decided that I shall fallow my heart and take love into my own hands! Never shall we let the institution become an obstruction to our true love! Oh, Sebby-darling! Let us seal our wonderful fate with a kiss under the mistletoe!"

Ciel covered his ears. "Sebastian, make him stop talking!"

Sebastian stopped and turned around, ready to pummel Grell into the ground. "With pleasure."

Before Sebastian could move, a figure flew in front of them and smacked Grell in the face, making him fall backwards in shock. The figure that had been crouched down stood up and fixed his coat. He took out a book and wrote down Grell's name.

"Grell Sutcliff, out," Stanton muttered to himself. Grell currently sported a red X on his mouth, which apparently was a real bitch to take off, since it looked glued to his face.

Sebastian and Ciel sweat dropped. When Stanton glanced at them, he explained succinctly. "I felt the need to repay a deficit that Mr. Sutcliff owed Madame." With that he walked away, rounding a corner.

Grell was still fighting with the red sticker.

"Let's get out of here," Ciel whispered fiercely. Soon they were gone and transported to the kitchen. Ciel found to his surprise a note on the island counter. It read the following:

_Quoting one of Hero's much used phrase, Too Bad For You! Unfortunately Hero's Louie is not here, but you were close! Why don't you try searching somewhere she likes to spend quiet quality time in?_

_Sign here if you've read this note:_

_-Grey & Phipps_

_-Prince Soma & Agni_

_-Edward & Lord Alexis_

_-Lizzy_

_-Lau & Ran Mao_

"Bloody hell! You're telling me all these people have already found this note?" Ciel complained as he hastily scrawled his name long with Sebastian's. "At this rate we'll never find Hero's Louie!" Ciel turned to his demon butler. "Sebastian. Find Hero's magnifying glass before anyone else. That's an order!"

Sebastian smirked before bowing slightly. "Yes my lord."

And they soon headed toward Ciel's study, the only other place Hero liked to knit, read, and do just about anything while nattering away at the little Earl whose become accustomed to her antics.

* * *

I knew where it was. My inner Louie senses were tingling. I ran down the hall, eager to get to my beloved before anyone else did. I briefly wondered how Ciel and Sebastian were doing. I rounded a corner and stopped, seeing Grey and Phipps in the middle of the hallway. Grey noticed and I cursed.

"Well if isn't Girly boy," he said with a slight smirk. "Off to find this Louie, eh?"

I lifted my chin. "What's it to ya?"

"Oh! I did not see this coming!" complained someone as they entered the hallway. Prince Soma looked aggravated and Agni was apologizing profusely. Apparently, he had been X-ed.

"That Mister Stanton is a crafty one!" Prince Soma said in a huff. "We finished checking the library when we were targeted."

"Even I could not see him," Agni apologized.

"I know what you mean. I barely escaped with my life," I told them. It was by sheer luck that I managed to evade Stanton and his red X stickers (where had Madame Red gotten those?).

Grey scoffed at us. "You're all a pathetic bunch. I fully intend to win this silly game and get that first slice."

"There's no way I'm letting you touch Louie!" I argued, turning away to continue on down the hall way. A sharp poke at my back had me turning around to face Grey with his foil ready. "You really like wiping that out don't you?"

"You still owe," he said, eyes in utter determination...and just a little bit evil looking. Oh dear.

"Alright, you win, happy?"

A sharp jab was a reply which I understood as a negative. "Fine pretty boy, but you're not going to like the results."

Grey blushed at having been called pretty. For some odd reason he couldn't stop thinking about this girly boy and it annoyed him. How dare she not remove herself from his thoughts? What made her so important that it was all he could think about? Ever since he had figured out that she had been in disguise he was not only immensely impressed at her fighting skills but he was also livid that she had bested him. Well not this time! Not if his name wasn't Charles Grey!

He narrowed his eyes and was about to swing when I turned around and ran.

"Hey!"

"Try to keep up pretty boy!"

Grey blushed again and was after her. Phipps stood where he was, merely sighing. Prince Soma looked at the couple and cocked his head. "Is he also smitten with Hero? He's got a funny way of showing it."

"Unfortunately the boy has yet to understand that fact. If he did I wouldn't have to constantly hear his rants about Miss Hero," Phipps murmured. "Most of which are nonsensical complaints that don't stand to reason, like her hair color to her feminine face to her golden skin tone."

"Well Hero is very pretty, but I don't think she realizes that either," Prince Soma supplied. He then spotted Phipps back and patted the calm man on the shoulder. "Hey, did you realize that you are also wearing the red X?"

Phipps was silent for a minute before sighing once more. "That man is indeed crafty but he is the brother of the William Maid Triplets within the palace after all. I should not have underestimated him."

Prince Soma laughed good-naturedly. "Indeed. Come Agni. Let us go with Mister Phipps to the salon room where the others are waiting."

"I sincerely hope Grey realizes his feelings so we can all live in peace," added Phipps as he followed the Indian butler and prince.

* * *

"Times up!" Madame Red cheerfully announced as she made her way toward Ciel's study with Stanton in tow.

"Drat!" Edward complained as he heard her. "And I still couldn't find a thing after searching the library."

Lizzy sighed as she followed the crowd. "Indeed this was very hard. I also didn't find a clue. I wonder if Ciel found it."

"Well, Ciel, Sebastian, Grey and Hero are the only ones left so someone must have been close," Madame Red explained as she opened the study and paused on the threshold. Everyone else peered around her and gasped at the sight.

"_You effin' motherfucker how could you throw it out the window_? How _dare_ you! If the glass is cracked I'm kickin' your ass to the next century!" I raged, struggling to get out of Sebastian's hold. He grip was firm and he tried soothing me but Grey's smirking face only fueled my Spanish fury.

"Damn I can't see it in all this snow," Ciel muttered as he leaned out the window, squinting hard into the night.

"Your fault Phantomhive. If you'd just have given it up like I asked then I wouldn't have kicked it out the window," Grey replied, looking positively bored.

My body slackened somewhat and Sebastian made the mistake of loosening his grip. When Grey smirked at me one more time I lost it. I escaped Sebastian's hold and attacked a startled Grey. I used so much force that I knocked us over and we bumped into Ciel, all three of us landing onto the floor with a hard thud.

"Alright, alright, what is going on?" Madame Red said as she strode in, hands on hips.

"Grey…heavy," Ciel let out.

"You're not so comfortable yourself Phantomhive," Grey muttered, rubbing his head that had smacked into the wall.

"Ow! My hair is stuck in your pin!" I complained, unable to get up.

"No one told you to tackle me!"

"No one told you to _throw Louie out the window_!"

Sebastian sighed and Madame Red now understood. Lau chuckled. "Quite an entangled love triangle, no?"

Undertaker cackled as well. "Indeed!"

"I wondered what their relationship was," Clause murmured as he stared at the scene in bemusement.

"Grey, just get up," Phipps said as he got close to the tangled trio.

"I'm trying but this woman is heavy!"

I flushed. "Am not! I weigh a good hundred and ten pounds!"

Grey rolled his eyes. "Yes because that's not heavy at all."

"Enough you three. Sebastian, Stanton, go help them up," Madame Red ordered. "They're ruining Hero's dress! It's statin you know, wrinkles easily."

Lizzy and Aunt Francis nodded in agreement.

It was at that moment, once Hero was lifted off him, when her face came close to his as Sebastian tried untangling her hair to his pin, that Grey suddenly realized something very much important. He blushed and looked hastily away, getting up himself as Stanton lifted Ciel to his feet. When he met Hero's accusing stare he couldn't help but blush some more. Damn it. It was his worst nightmare come to life! He had somehow fallen in love with this American girly boy!

He found it comical when Edward and the Indian Prince went over to Hero to see if she was okay, especially when once Ciel was up she went over to the boy and started fussing over him. A part of him felt amused while another felt a little jealous. Jealous at Phantomhive for garnering girly boy's attention so easily.

Madame Red clapped her hands to gain everyone's attention. "Well, since Hero's Louie is out in the cold snow," I wilted a little as I looked outside the window. I shall just have to raffle off the prize later," she announced.

"Now that sounds reasonable," Sir Randall concluded.

"And safe," added Aberline, eyeing the expressionless Stanton nervously.

"Now with that said, dinner time!" Madame Red trilled.

* * *

I suppose I should be happy that we're all seated for dinner, but my beautiful Louie. He was out in the cold unforgiving snow, all alone and possibly broken. I'll have to search him out later. The evening went much smoother and the food was flawless. Conversation flowed easily and everyone seemed happy and content.

Ciel was eating his food with a tolerant look and I wondered if he was enjoying his Christmas experience yet. Of course the real fun was tomorrow, but hey, Christmas Eve parties were the bomb. Finally it was time for dessert. Sebastian, with the help Mey-Rin, served the infamous Christmas pudding. I tilted my head as I stared at it. Looked like a fruit cake to me, minus the green candy.

Mey-Rin was given the honor of placing the pudding on the table. She was about to do so when she tripped over her shoelaces and the pudding literally went flying over our heads. Everyone gasped and this moment would have been an epic fail in Sebastian's meticulous chapter of perfect service had I not reacted on time. I jumped up and did a home run slide on the smooth floor. I grabbed hold of the silver platter and the pudding landed, to my great relief, on the platter. The sucker was heavy but I managed to hold it as I got up.

"Hero saved the Christmas pudding!" Finny exclaimed.

"Uwah! I'm so sorry I am!" Mey-Rin wailed.

Sebastian was beside me in an instant and I handed him the pudding. "Never fear everyone. The pudding is safe once more." He placed the pudding in the center of the table and lit it on fire.

I gaped. "Sebastian what are you doing! This isn't a baked Alaskan cake!"

He merely smiled that smexy smile. "This is normal for a traditional English Christmas Pudding."

"Oh," I said as I sat down.

Grey tried keeping a straight face, mainly to stop from laughing at my naiveté. "Typical Americans."

I flushed. "Quit being a jerk."

"That's right, don't you insult Miss Hero!" Edward added to my defense. "She can't help what she doesn't know."

"That's my boy!" Lord Alexis cheered. "Defend your lady!"

Ciel and I face palmed. Dear Lordy. We were all given a slice of the Christmas pudding and I dug in, eager to see what it tasted like. It was surprisingly good and I was so into it that I was startled when I bit into something hard. I paused and took it out of my mouth, surprised to see a small ring, probably of some durable metal. I looked at Sebastian.

"Um, did you drop this into the pudding?"

"Oh!" Lizzy exclaimed, wide eyed. "Hero got the ring!"

Madame Red chuckled. "Looks like I hear wedding bells in your future after all."

Aberline sighed. "Miss Hero surely is blessed. All I got was a button."

Sir Randall shook his head. "How shameful."

"_Nooo_! I got a thimble! What bad fortune!" Grell wailed as he held the offending trinket away from his face.

Prince Soma took out a small coin from his mouth. "Oh! It is money!"

"My Prince is fortunate!" Agni exclaimed with a smile.

What is going on? Grey was holding his laughter inside and I gave him the "get a life" look. "Oh Americans never cease to be amusing," he said.

Edward scowled at Grey and smiled tentatively at me. "It's common tradition for one to find a trinket in their pudding slice. A coin means that the finder will become rich,"

Prince Soma laughed. "Ahahaha! But I am already rich! It would seem I will become twice as much in the future!"

Bard, off to the side, tsked. "Damn lucky Indian." Beside him, Tanaka took something out his mouth as well. It was another coin!

"Wah! Tanaka got a coin too!" Finny exclaimed as he finished his last bit of pudding.

Bard gawked and Mey-Rin dropped her jaw. "Tanaka!"

Tanaka chuckled. "Hoh, hoh, hoh."

"A thimble means that the maiden will remain a spinster," Edward explained.

Grell swooned dramatically to William's side. "Oh Willy! What a tragic thing to befall on me! Poor old lovely me! But I know Sebby-darling will elope with me any—" Grell's chair suddenly collapsed onto the floor. Sebastian who still stood over by me smiled apologetically.

"Pardon me. It would seem that particular chair is in need of repair."

Lau scratched his head in confusion. "I thought Grell was a man. Oh well."

I giggled and turned toward Edward, who sat across from me, once more. "So what does a button mean?"

"It means the man will remain a bachelor,"

Aberline sighed. "No need to tell me. I fear am already aware of my unlucky ways with women."

Aw. Poor thing!

"And a ring means that the maiden will marry," Madame Red finished with a smirk. "Of course I could have told you that already."

I looked at the woman suspiciously. So she _did_ mean hand in marriage! Uh dude! I was only sixteen! Ciel looked up from his plate and scoffed at everyone's reaction.

"It's all nonsense," Ciel said calmly. "Your all a superstitious lot."

"Says the little Earl with a butler like Sebastian?" Undertaker added with a grin. Ciel flushed and looked away.

"Quit being a spoil sport Ciel! Now tell me what you got in your slice," I asked curiously.

"Not everyone gets a trinket you know," he replied.

Lizzy sighed from her plate, her slice mutilated after hoping she'd find a ring, or worse, a thimble! "No such luck for me."

"See?" Ciel said just as his fork clinked on something distinctly not pudding like. We all faced him with an intensity that scared the Earl witless. I practically attacked him for his plate.

"What did he get?" Prince Soma demanded.

"Probably something grand, like a coin or whatnot," Clause added.

Grey smirked at a scowling Ciel. "I hope he gets a button."

"I second that notion," Edward declared as we all looked at Ciel's plate. I shifted the crumbs and found…a bean? I held it up and gave Sebastian a WTF look? Surely he must have dropped _this_.

The Undertaker cackled. "Of course! Leave it to the little Earl to have such a slice!"

Clause chuckled. "I told you."

Grey and Edward cursed under their breath.

Lizzy looked hopeful. "That means there's a pea still around!"

"I wonder who the lucky lady shall be," the Viscount commented. He was already muching on his last bite when we all heard something crunch rather gruesomely. The Viscount spit it out and peered at the contents. "Oh my! What a predicament this is!"

"Oh how unfair. That is _not_ cute at all!" Lizzy complained.

Ciel froze and all the blood was drained from his face, major thorn-like goose bumps appearing.

"Um…clueless American here?" I called out.

Grey shook his head. "How shameful, Girly boy. Don't you know that when someone finds a bean it means that they're King for the rest of the night? And that when they find a pea they are Queen for the night as well?"

Obviously not, but now I see the funny side to all this. Thus I began laughing hysterically and just couldn't stop until dinner time was over.

* * *

Next on the list of things to do was the scheduled Secret Santa! I was actually looking forward to this because I had gotten Stanton. Each guest, minus the party crashers (as a consolation I gave William a kiss on the cheek and Grell a friendly smack in the arm, but there was no way I was touching the Viscount unless it was to punch him in the face), were given a name of who to get a gift for, it could be anyone, even the servants.

We all gathered round the salon room and had our gifts ready. These were the recipients and what each one got from who:

- Lau got a custom made coffin from Undertaker (lucky, even though Lau didn't think so)

- Undertaker got a red boa from Madame Red (why a boa?)

- Madame Red got a red fan from Prince Soma (smart choice since I had hers)

- Prince Soma got a book from Lord Alexis (lol, a book about how to be a gentleman and swordfighter)

- Lord Alexis got some cufflinks from Sir Randall (made of pearl too; fancy)

- Sir Randall got dark green mittens from Paula (a fellow knitter!)

- Paula got some jingle bells from Ran Mao (jingle, jingle, jingle!)

- Ran Mao got a lovely Italian coat from Clause (she seemed quite taken by it)

- Clause got a…flamethrower? (and Bard was only too proud)

- Bard got a book from Agni (again, lol, it was about meditation this time)

- Agni got a pretty lavender bonnet with ruffles and ribbons from Lizzy (he was actually flattered by it!)

- Lizzy got a new pair of cute heels from Sebastian (who knew he had great taste?)

- Sebastian got a comb and gel from Aunt Francis (you should have seen their faces!)

- Aunt Francis got a pretty bouquet from Finny (you know Sebastian helped him with that)

- Finny got a hamster from Grey (on behalf of the Queen)

- Grey (on behalf of the Queen) got a beautiful dress made of silk from Ciel (Sebby had it prepared in advance since Ciel had been in the dark)

- Ciel got a stuffed toy rabbit from Aberline (it was from his own Funtom product too, lol!)

- Aberline got small handgun from Mey-Rin (it was actually a useful gift)

- Mey-Rin got a new maid's apron from Stanton (aw, how thoughtful of him!)

- Stanton received a comic from yours truly (that's right a chibi comic about his life with Madame Red and ya'lls definitely should have seen his face!)

- And lastly, I got this amazingly adorable yet totally inappropriate by Victorian standards Chinese baby doll dress in dark blue from Lau (Ciel, Grey and Edward almost had a nosebleed! Sebastian just smirked; he definitely didn't mind)

The dress was made of fine silk and I smiled at Lau. "I appreciate the gift!"

Madame Red glared at Lau. "Just _what_ were you thinking?"

"I thought Hero would look lovely in dark blue. Don't you?"

Cue a whack on the forehead from Madame Red with her new red fan.

Anywho! After the exchanging of gifts, it was apparently time for the dancing to begin, but my mind was in a blur. I sat in a chair by the wall, thankful for the short reprieve since I was feeling a mite bit tired. But I had no such luck in relaxing because no sooner had I been sitting down that I had been pulled right back up and whisked into the dancing crowd.

I blinked. "Prince Soma?"

He smiled grandly. "Hero! I'm so glad you are honoring me with your first dance!"

Err…your welcome? Before I could say anything, someone grabbed my hand and spun me around so that I was dancing with…Grey?

"Evening Girly boy."

"Since when did you want to dance with me?" I asked him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I've decided," he declared. "That I find myself in love with you, therefore I will be your suitor as well."

I pulled back and gave him my best "Whatchu takin' Willis?" look. "_What shrooms have you been inhalin'_?"

Grey smiled innocently. "I have absolutely no idea what you mean, but this emotion is quite startling to me as well. But I talked to Madame Red earlier and I too signed the contract for your hand. Not only shall I be making you mine, but crushing Phantomhive will be prove to be an amusing sport."

Oh my gosh, he _must_ be high. I shook my head. "What happened to the revenge part?"

"That will come aplenty once we're happily, or not, married together with Her Majesty's blessing."

Oh my gosh he _is_ high! Before I could retort I was suddenly taken by the hand and spun into Edward's arms. He blushed as he looked at me.

"H-Hero, care for a dance?"

Weren't we doing that already? Nevertheless I accepted. I had to sweat drop when Lord Alexis and Aunt Francis danced by us. He was giving his son the thumbs up and I had to look away. How embarrassing! Especially since Edward became beat red and the conversation seemed to become awkward.

"Are you enjoying your evening?" Edward asked.

I smiled. "Yeah of course. It's been really fun. I'm glad you guys decided to come. Christmas is for everyone after all."

Edward smiled, looking at me tenderly. Oh what foreign feelings! Have I ever looked like that toward Ciel or Sebastian before? Speaking of, "Where's Sebastian?"

"Hmm? Oh I think he's over there dancing with Aunt Ann," he pointed out. We looked over and he certainly was dancing with Madame Red. He was seriously showing off and Grell was drooling from afar. Sebastian caught me staring and smirked, making me blush and look away. Goodness he could be so…tempting? I blinked. Where did that word come from?

"Um, Hero?" Edward asked suddenly, blushing hard and looking at me with an intensity that I now knew he got from his father. "I—I was wondering if—"

Before he could finish I was twirled (what am I a spinning top?) into the arms of...the Viscount! Yikes! He gifted me with a creepy yet handsome smile. "We finally meet Miss Hero."

Why oh why did Mey-Rin have to accidentally send that flawed invitation?

I gave the Viscount a brittle smile. "Right, um…yeah."

I knew why he wanted to approach me and no sooner did I think it that he began talking about my "twin" brother Captain (in retrospect I seriously could have come up with a better name; oh well). It was funny yet creepy listening to him describe me to myself, except he grossly exaggerated, especially about my "feminine enchanting face." Sweetie, there was _nothing_ enchanting about my face at all. Maybe pretty if you wanted to be kind, but for the most part, my face was just that, a face. Of course to all these Victorian English folk it might as well have been the Holy Grail (like they've never seen a Hispanic before).

I was contemplating if I should give a fake faint, when away I was spun once more. What was up with everyone doing that? This time I faced Lau. I smiled ruefully at him. "I owe you one dude. Now what do you want?"

He smiled. "Oh nothing much. Ran Mao has taken to dancing with the serious fellow in spectacles." I turned my head and I caught sight of Ran Mao and William dancing. L.O. Fucking. L.

I laughed as I faced Lau again. "Well, guys are short on partners I suppose."

"And," Lau whispered. "I was told to swing you into place."

"Into place?" Before I could say anything more Lau spun me again and I swear I could see stars by how dizzy I was feeling. When I finally looked up to my next partner I was really surprised but happy to find Ciel's jailbait face. "Ciel?"

"I suppose asking you to dance is a moot point," he said softly.

I smiled. "You think?" It then occurred to me. "Weren't you dancing with Lizzy a short while ago?"

"She's now Lau's partner," he said as I quickly glanced over and saw the two together. Lizzy had a rather disgruntled frown on her pretty face. Oh well. I giggled as we spun around and I didn't mind this time. It seemed like forever (in reality it was only a minute) but eventually we all heard the chime of the grandfather clock in the room. Twelve o'clock.

I smiled and looked at Ciel. "Merry Christmas Ciel!"

Everyone else smiled and clapped as well, murmuring their own Merry Christmases to each other. I grabbed Sebastian who was nearby as well, after having diligently avoided Grell, and brought him over as well.

"You too Sebastian, Merry Christmas!"

* * *

"Hero," called Ciel as we were walking toward his room after having said good-bye to our guests earlier. I looked at him in question. He had stopped walking.

"What is it?"

"Um…could you come here for a second?"

Alarmed I went back over to him. "What is it Ciel? Are you okay?"

"Look up."

I looked up and to my surprise found a mistletoe strung up high. Huh, how'd that get there? Then I realized that we were directly under it. I quickly looked at Ciel, about to protest when he kissed me.

And this wasn't a quick kiss either. It was soft, unhurried, but determined. I don't know if maybe he picked up a thing or two from the last kiss or what. Still, he caught me unawares and I wasn't sure what to do, but my body seemed to because I somehow kissed him back. I had seen something in many of my Spanish soaps (along with Amanda making out with her boyfriend) so I decided to add tongue.

To say that Ciel was surprised was an understatement. He blushed beat red and retreated right quick; I laughed.

"What did you—"

"It's called French kissing," I told him, walking away, still laughing. "Now come on mister! If you don't go to sleep Santa Clause won't visit you."

Ciel was still blushing, but he muttered, "He's not real," before following behind me.

* * *

_Christmas Day, Morning_

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Finny shouted down the halls that morning. "Santa Clause came! Santa Clause came! And he left presents!"

Ciel groaned in bed, turning around as he pulled the covers over his head. I yawned and sat up. It took me exactly two minutes to realize that today was Christmas. And then a few seconds to also realize that Finny had been shouting about Santa Clause coming.

"Holy chiz!" I turned toward Ciel and shook him. "Hey! Hey Ciel wake up! It's Christmas morning! That means presents!"

Ciel sat up groggily. "What…?"

I got off the bed and forcibly dragged the befuddled boy down the hall. "Don't you know that you have to open your presents Christmas morning? There's no time to sleep!" We rounded the corner and a surprised Sebastian with the trolley cart met us. I grabbed his arm and forced him down the hall too. "Is no one aware of this?"

Once we made it to the salon room, I gaped. Oh snap!

Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard were already there, ohing and aweing over the presents surrounding the tree. I walked over and checked to see if the ones I had put there earlier were there. Yup they were, buried under all the new ones.

"What's all the ruckus this early morning?" Madame Red asked as she yawned, entering the room still in her red night gown and robe with Stanton behind. She spotted the presents and scratched her head. "I don't recall having that much presents under the tree."

"It's Santa Clause! He was here!" Finny exclaimed, holding a present up. "Look! Look! This one is for Tanaka."

"Hoh?"

Stanton frowned as he checked the window, finding it open. "Strange I thought I had this closed yesterday night."

Ciel coughed nervously. "Anyways, can we do this when we're a little more dressed?"

"Nope," I told him as I picked up a present that was for him (from _moi_ of course). I handed it to him. "Now open up dude!"

The rest of the morning was rather festive. It was still a mystery as how these new presents ended up under our tree since everyone claimed innocence. Although…I did faintly remember Ciel leaving the room briefly, but that must have been a dream…right?

Anyways, my gift to Ciel was an epic Pikachu with an eye patch, which I knitted (I'm just that good). He gave me a blank face in absolute confusion and I just laughed, telling him it's an Pokémon to which he still gave me a blank face. But nevertheless he liked it (it's the thought that counts he had said, although he flipped Sebastian off with his eye when Sebastian said something about Ciel being a child since he kept receiving stuffed toys).

Next up was Sebastian and I got him a stunningly awesome black and red scarf with his pentagram at the end (yes I did finally get his gift done and I went even so far as to design his signature mark at the end in red; I am a Knitting Queen! I'm so having Undertaker add that to my headstone). He seemed quite surprised but he liked it if his smirk was any indication when the servants asked what the little pentagram meant.

I even made a cardigan (in red of course) for Madame Red and mittens for Stanton. For the B-MR-F trio plus Tanaka I gave them a meal coupon (meaning I'll cook them anything they want for one day; my dad loves receiving those since he can't cook worth a darn, except when he's at the grill).

As for myself I got an amazingly cute hat from Madame Red and Stanton, the Sherlock Holmes books from the servants (I hugged them to death for that), a simple gold necklace from Ciel (sweet ain't it?), and by far my favorite of all that had me shrieking was a katana from Tanaka.

"How in the world?"

"Hoh, hoh, hoh…" was the answer. In translation it meant, "I had it since I left Japan so I thought I'd give it to you since you seem to enjoy my Japanese culture." I picked the chibi Tanaka and swung him around, squealing all the while.

Ciel regarded the sword. "I've never seen anyone so happy to receive a weapon before."

Madame Red chuckled. "That's Hero for you."

But the sweetest gift anyone could have gotten me was Sebastian's gift. He had somehow found Louie (still in perfection condition thank God!) and had returned it to me, wrapped in a velvet box. I had given him a kiss on the cheeks for that.

The rest of Christmas was spent happily. After breakfast we went horse-riding (me gripping Ciel to death as we rode Sir Blueberry Truffle) and even had a picnic for lunch outside with everyone. Then I played soccer with Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin, Tanaka and even Stanton (Madame Red forced him to play). Ciel and Sebastian merely watched with Madame Red, but that was okay because my team won of course. When we returned home it was tea time and we took a short respite to gather ourselves before dinner. After the yummy Christmas pork I practically inhaled with relish, we all played charades and cards and listened to Madame Red as she regaled us with stories of Ciel when he was younger (much to his chagrin). It was all good by the time bed time rolled around.

"Man today was quite something, huh Ciel?" I said, stretching before I got ready for bed.

Ciel was already in bed, having been dressed by Sebastian a few minutes ago. He was silent as he watched me finish up. Finally when I was ready to hop in, he spoke. "Um, Hero…?"

"Hmm?"

He flushed slightly but kept his eyes on the carpet. "I wanted to say…thank you. Thank you for a…lovely Christmas."

I gaped. Oh my gosh! Adorable shota alert! I just had to give him a kiss on the cheek for that. I smiled. "See? Told ya!"

He rolled his eyes (a habit he was picking up from me I'm sure). "Alright, let's go to bed."

I smiled again and wondered briefly what the oncoming circus arc would be bring besides awesome circus acts, a creepy stalker pedophile and a child killer.

* * *

**O.O OMFG its finally _done_! This was friggin hard work so I'd really really _really_ love some feedback. Just sayin'. Any small thing you noticed or any concerns you have or any anything, just tell me. I'd love to hear from you. So review!**


	16. The Start of…Something I'm Sure

**Lady Keiko here...**

**Chello people! I did say before Monday but I guess the day of is acceptable too...right? Anyways here's the much awaited first chapter of the circus arc! It was really fun writing this. I gotta warn you guys that my classes are finishing up so I might have some freetime or not (depending if I can find my laptop which certain person(s) hid away and FORGOT where he put it; not funny -.-). So enjoy your day everyone. **

**Ma responses...**

**Anime Hottie Lovah****: I would too man. Its so sad this is fictional...or is it? Jk, lol.**

**lovesthesymmetry:**** I have mixed feelings for this arc, but it must be done! I'm glad you liked the christmas special and I just adored Madame Red there too. Woman is my hero! And I'm sure our moms will someday understand our genius...or not (oh well).**

**PhantomGirl17****: Yes. Tanaka really did give Hero a katana (she's so lucky!). And don't worry, I know how you feel. My parents are also those types that when they see a skull its of the devil. They also don't know about my Black Butler obsession or that Sebby is a demon (except my lil bro, the prick) and I certainly don't plan on telling them. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Aquarius -Otter: ****Voila! I hope you like it!**

**echo andalice****: Katana! I feel the same way you do too man! And yes, I kind of wanted to add this chapter cause Grey needs to realize his feelings for Hero just in time for the murder mystery to roll our way (I'm going to so have fun there [insert evil laugh]). And don't worry, character developments for Hero should really start around this arc. In fact there's kind of one here if you can spot it (its really miniscule though, sorry, more the next chapter!).**

**nomer****: LOFL! I can just imagine it already. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Seemed obvious that Ran Mao would say something like that. And yes, mistletoe kisses are fair game so get 'em while you can!**

**cool4good: Actually he does have a preggo wife but that's in the anime and I'm not doing the anime. Its manga all the way through baby (with an OVA or two inserted, who knows?) so have no fear, Aberline shall never die (unless Yana draws it, then your SOL, lol).**

**audreywashere****: Thank you! I liked the HeroXCiel moment too. And I'm happy you enjoyed it (I find myself having to do the same thing so as not to wake my parents too, lol!).**

**Paxloria: I fixed the mice thing. Thanks for pointing that out! And your right, shit happens in this arc so any bit of hilarity is really welcomed and I'm all hearts that you liked the chapter (it was serious hard work too O.O!). **

**An Echo In Time: Nah. Mistletoes were just there to surprise Hero and look all cute. Maybe next Christmas! Anyways glad you liked the chapter!**

**Luna Lucia: Thank you (you have a twin sister? And your German? OMFG can you get anymore awesome?)! I'm happy you enjoyed the Christmas (btw, you spelled it correct) special. I've had the idea playing and replaying in my mind. And it just wouldn't go away so I decided to type it and add it to the story. I'm glad it doesn't suck!  
**

**xMiss Shizaya Michaelisx: oh my gosh I know how you feel! That's happened to me too and I felt like punching the computer screen, especially if I written something amazing on it! But thanks for your first really long attempt at a review (T.T I wanna read it now). It makes me feel really happy that people take the time to comment and review and let me know what they think. So you can imagine my hearty thanks! Num num num...let's see...I'm seriously relieved that I'm keeping the characters as they are and I am deeply honored that Hero has made it to your top OCs [insert fangirl freaking out squeal here]. As for darling little Ciel, your right. There is that change in him when Hero's around. And OMG, don't make me envision little Phantomhives because I just _love_ children _especially_ if they're of the main character! Ah! And I bet Ciel's would be _soooooo cuuuuuteeeee_! And then the next thing ya know I'm already drawing it because I have a complex like that, lol. So we'll just have to see who wins Hero's heart, right?  
**

**Illusa: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and your right. Dearest William didn't get much air time (darn Grell hogging all the lime light!) but he'll get his fifteen minutes of fame (more like a few chapters) soon. After all, I do have a purpose to almost everything I write in these chapters believe it or not so its not all random!**

**ravenscry21: Parties are always a hectic fest, especially with a few love rivals thrown into the mix. Thanks for reviewing girly!  
**

**Owl Incognito: Well dude, here's chapter 16 for you!  
**

**Yami Mizuna: :D I felt the same way. If only I could be there too (T.T)!  
**

**watergoddeskasey: Thank you!  
**

**Elma Avalonia: Will and Undertaker? O.O. I hadn't really thought of it and most likely not. I need Undertaker to be the way he is (you'll see why) and Will (/^.^/) well, though he's amazingly beautiful, he plays his own special role in a way, but if you like seeing Sebby insanely jelly then I guess so, lol!  
**

**Abby-Flourite: Thanks! I hope I didn't disappoint!**

**Vampire Siren: I was like that too except it rather made some sense, them being the princely type and all (but Edgar is so much more mellow; he's like a pretty fresh breath of air). And I'm so glad you noticed Stanton's kick ass ability to x people out! I had loads of fun writing those scenes! And to answer your question, Tanaka's an epic ninja of stealth (plus everyone was too busy focusing on the Christmas party and cleaning up afterwards). And Madame Red had Stanton, need I say more?  
**

**AquaLight: Yes. Alois and Claude are going to be in the story but that's not for a while. But when they do appear, whoo boy!  
**

**Nazo-san: Aw, thank you! But I must tell you that Hero's not for one to tolerate cold heartless murder ESPECIALLY of children, which they always remind her of her orphaned friends from Mexico and of the ones she likes to keep company at home. So we'll see some interesting developments.  
**

**Guest: Thanks dude! I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
**

**Well, thank you everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted. You mean a lot and definitely make this story worthwhile (not to mention make my day ^.^). Also, I uploaded Hero's Christmas outfit and I'll do Ciel's too (just because I like drawing him). I'll also upload Hero's circus costume so you all can gap and understand Ciel and Sebastian's reactions, lol. My DA is in my bio!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

* * *

16. The Start of…Something I'm Sure

"I must say, Lord Randall's absence is quite a boon for us," Ciel stated as he stood comfortably in between shelves of paperwork and who knows what else crammed into them. Sebastian and I were looking for the deets to the latest case Queen Vicky had us do.

I looked back at him. "Come on Ciel, quit teasing Aberline. You're making him nervous."

Aberline was past nervous as he stood next to Ciel. "Please!" he pleaded. "I'm begging you! If the commissioner finds out about this—"

"It would be better if you didn't leave him to find out," was Ciel's 'helpful' advice.

I rolled my eyes and continued searching until I found the jack pot. "Found it," I told them smugly, blowing my nails. "I told you I'd find it in less than three minutes." And this time my legit Holmes skills were put to the test. What sucka!

Sebastian rewarded me with a breathtaking smile before proceeding to copying the information down. "I suppose there is some truth to this detective occupation of yours."

"Hey! I've been telling you for the longest time that I'm the real deal, don't mean to brag or anything. Seriously though. I've got scats of talents you're not aware of," I told him seriously.

"Oh?" Ciel chimed in, having overheard. "And what would that be?"

"I'm really good at breaking and entering into houses," I told them cheerfully, remembering the good old days when people weren't so keen on alarm systems and more practical with dogs. A full minute of silence occurred before I heard them sigh. I crossed my arms over my chest. Darn non-believers.

"Can we get to the real problem at hand!" Aberline interrupted, about to have a nervous breakdown. "Like _how in the world you all managed to get into the third floor file room?_"

I waved that question away absently. "Never you mind Aberline. Sometimes ignorance is bliss."

"Anyhow, what have you got so far Sebastian?" Ciel asked him.

Sebastian glanced at his clipboard. "Of the children we have been asked to investigate, not one has been found dead," he informed him.

I looked glumly out the window. I kind of hated that part of the circus arc. I mean the circus part was a walk in the park but then we add the old geezer who was obsessed over Ciel and it just raises everything to a whole new level in the creep factor.

"We're leaving as soon as you've copied it all down. Perhaps we ought to borrow the photographs just in case?"

"That would be most troublesome!"

I looked at the photos in Ciel's hand. Meh. It wasn't like the camera I had in my knapsack. By the way, you should see the amount of photos I've stacked up of Ciel, Sebastian and company (especially during Christmas; I am a whiz!). I cannot _wait_ to show Amanda if I do ever get back. Hmm, the word "if" had my insides feeling funny. And it also brought to mind one very important fact I was constantly forgetting.

Shouldn't I be finding a way to get back home? To my actual time period? I mean I adore Ciel and Sebastian but I can't possibly stay here forever can I? Because if I'm permanently stuck here then my dad will so ground me into the next century and I'm pretty sure he won't be hesitant about it this time (not to mention Madame Red's determination of steel to have me married off like a proper Victorian lady).

I clutched at my head as the thoughts whirled in my head. Seriously! And what of this competition? Ciel and Sebastian were damn serious about it. Was I really going to have to choose? Cause I like them both pretty equally…I think. I sighed, tightening the gloves around my hand securely. And let's not even mention that apparently Grey was interested me (or not, I mean I'm positive he hates my guts)! And I'm having a sinking suspicion Lizzy's brother Edward was too (if his name in Madame Red's list is anything to go by). Urgh. Then we have Prince Soma, but to me that's totally like having a sibling. Finally, Lau…okay maybe not since the man was probably in this to get a raise out of Ciel and just be where the action was.

But I digress.

When I finally got out of my thoughts I realized that I was about to enter the carriage cab (that's what I like to call them) outside the Scotland Yard office. Whoa! Talk about majorly spacing out. "So…What's next?" I asked both Sebastian and Ciel as I sat down. Course I already knew what was going to happen next but why spoil a visit to the Undertaker?

"Well we can still consider the children missing," suggested Sebastian.

Ciel took off his top. "That may be the case in polite society, but in the underworld the possibility exists that they may already be…" he trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence. He took out the letter that had arrived from the Queen the day after Christmas.

I smiled to myself, remembering inviting almost everyone I knew over (not including party crashers) to celebrate. Friggin' best Christmas of my life! Tanaka's ah-_mazing_ gift (his old trusty katana) was skillfully disguised as a parasol which I currently clutched it in my hand.

Anyways I remembered the contents of the letter as clearly as if I could read them right now, which I kind of could since I was sitting next to Ciel. The following reads:

_To My Darling Boy,_

_Did you have a Merry Christmas? So sorry I wasn't able to attend your Christmas Eve Party. Important political matters had come up and thus unavoidable my sweet boy. But I hope my Grey and Phillip's presence at the evening carried my warmest regards _(Ciel's eye twitched when he read Grey's name)_. They told me all the wonderful things that had gone on in the night, especially your Hero's amazing stunt that saved the evening's Christmas pudding. I was so inspired that I had decided to make some Christmas pudding myself with dear Phillip. It turned out splendidly, and John and Grey heaped their praises upon it too. I hope you and Hero join us next time, my dear boy._

_Now to the matter of the tickets I had given to you earlier this week._

_Have you heard about the travelling circus making its way to London in the coming days? They are a travelling troupe that visits various locales. However, the Troupe's travels appear to coincide with any number of children going missing from the towns where they call. The police are doing everything they can to locate them, but the whereabouts of the children are as yet unknown._

_It seems the children suddenly disappear in the dead of night…almost as if they have been taken away by the Pied Piper of Hamelin…or "It" from the American horror film Hero told me about in one of our letters._

Ciel blinked and looked at me. "You and Her Majesty exchange letters?"

"Oh, you found out? Well she wanted to stay in touch so it seemed plausible. I thought Sebastian told you."

Those blue eyes glared at Sebastian. He smiled. "It did not seem important."

Yes because anything from _The Queen of England _herself other than notes containing the latest mission was not important. Still, at least the postage was free. Ciel sighed before he finished reading the letter and stowed it away in the inside of his jacket pocket.

"Young master," Sebastian said. "If you are attributing this case to the underworld, will we be calling on _him_ again?"

"You mean the Undertaker?" I said aloud, happy about visiting the former grim reaper. Dude I hadn't seen him since Christmas. _Far_ too long.

Ciel sighed. "I had hoped to avoid it, but…." He thought back to when we arrived at the Townhouse and how smug and happy Prince Soma had been when he found Ciel and I at his doorstep. The atmosphere in the carriage suddenly darkened considerably in intense irritation. "I want to get back to the manor _as soon as possible_. _**Let's go**_."

I giggled as Sebastian dutifully replied. If only little boy blue knew.

* * *

"Are you in…Undertaker?" Ciel called out as we entered Undertaker's place of residence. I looked around and whistled at how orderly (or as orderly as this place was ever going to get) his "shop" was.

"Hey, he's actually cleaned the place up a bit," I said.

"Cleaned?" Sebastian repeated.

"How can you tell?" muttered Ciel.

At that moment Undertaker's voice rang out, "I'm so glad you're able to tell the difference little Hero~! Took me a good while to fix the place right up it did!" he chuckled. "Nevertheless, I bid ye welcome Lord Earl, Miss Hero…So good to see you again since the Christmas Eve party." A skull rolled past our feet like a bowling ball and knocked the mini head markers in what is obviously called a strike. "Does your lordship finally feel like stepping into the coffin that I've made _specially_ for you, hmm?"

Ciel looked annoyed.

"I've managed to finish Miss Hero's design for her coffin," Undertaker added.

My brows went up. "Really? You have? Oh I want to see!" I was given the sketch and I had to say that I was impressed. I'm not one for morbid stuff but dude, Undertaker's coffin could have made a very roomy bed if I were a vampire.

"A-hem," interrupted Ciel, pulling me away from the Undertaker and the sketch. "I've come here regarding a case, _not_ to check up on coffins."

"My bad," I said, scratching my head in guilt.

The Undertaker merely chuckled. "In any case, have a seat! I've just finished baking some cookies!" Ten minutes later, I sat next to Ciel, munching on a bone shaped cookie our delightful funeral director had made. "The corpses of children, hmm?" he began.

"They are treated as being missing in polite society and no bodies or the likes have been found yet," Sebastian explained.

"Well, in the underworld, you see dead children every day, but…you're _weeell_ aware of that, aren't you, Earl?"

I frown, not liking the thought that people, especially small children, were turning up dead. For some reason, I just absolutely abhorred the thought of someone dying a gruesome death. It's why I warned Mary Kelley from her own would-be death. If there was a way I could prevent people from dying I was all for interfering. Which begged the question of how was I going to save Beast and the others from their own horrific death at the hands of the B-MR-F trio? This clearly needed a lot of thinking.

"I've brought the files along," Ciel said. "Among them, are there any you've _cleaned up_?"

The Undertaker took a look and giggled. "Whooo caaan saaay? Maaybe perhaps there aare? Maybe seeing something amusing will bring it aaaall baaack?"

No not really. Undertaker hadn't seen these kids, dead or alive. Still, I guess trying my hand at telling Undertaker a joke wouldn't be bad (though I'll fail epicly since I wasn't known to be funny). I raised my hand. "I wanna tell a joke! Though I warn you that _I_ thought it pretty funny!"

Undertaker smiled. "Go right ahead."

"Okay. Two muffins are baking in an oven. One muffin turns to the other and says, 'Wow. It's really hot in here!' The other muffin turns to the first muffin and says, 'Holy crap, a talking muffin!" I finished, giggling despite myself. Amanda had told me this joke when we first met and I had thought it hilarious.

The Undertaker chuckled slightly. "Close but no cigar."

I smiled. "Oh well. I tried."

Ciel looked nervous as the Undertaker approached him creepily (I think he likes doing that on purpose). "Your turn milord~! Bestow upon me the choicest laughter! Then I shall tell you everything!"

Ciel backed up. "Sebastian…"

Sebastian sighed and pulled at his glove. "Very well."

"Hmm? Relying on him again are you?" Undertaker observed. "Guh fu fu! Is milord a child who cannot do things unless Master Butler is around, hmm? I find it amusing that Hero's got a child vying for her hand."

Ooh. That struck a nerve if Ciel's vein popping meant anything. He flipped Sebastian off with his eye when he heard him chuckle quietly. He looked at the Undertaker and if looks could kill...

"I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, I mean Undertaker was only joking," I told him.

"You two leave," he instructed. He turned around and pointed at us. "**And do not peek. I _command you_**."

Sebastian bowed dutifully. "Yes, my lord."

I giggled. "If you insist."

We waited outside and it took like friggin forever! I turned toward Sebastian then. "Hey did you think my joke was funny?"

"The muffin one?"

I nodded.

"It was…charming in its own way," he replied.

I cocked my head as a thought struck me. "Hey, I don't think I ever heard you laugh. And I mean a full out, throw your head back and _laugh _laugh."

"Because I haven't."

"Can you?"

"Of course."

That reply had me clutching his sleeve in awe as I stared at him. "Oh my gosh you have to laugh! I wanna hear it!"

Sebastian sweat-dropped but gently took my hand from his sleeve and held it. "I don't laugh easily," which can be translated as "I don't laugh…at all." That got my curiosity piqued and my determination flared.

"I accept your challenge then," I told him. "I'm going to make you laugh by _any means necessary_!"

Sebastian sighed, but used his hand to lift my chin so I was looking directly at his eyes. He smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

I blushed furiously and was about to probably say something stupid when we finally heard the Undertaker chortle hysterically. Distracted, I grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled him into the shop.

Ciel looked disheveled with his sleeves rolled past his elbows and his hair sticking out at odd ends. The Undertaker was laughing riotously. "Oh I say! To think the _Earl_ would go _that_ _far_!"

"Oh my gosh what happened!" I asked, just dying to know.

Sebastian went over and fixed Ciel right up. "What on earth did you do? Look at your hair."

Ciel, face flushed red from who knows what, merely said, "Don't ask."

Sebastian chuckled. "Still, for you to resort to performing tricks if it is the name of the Queen…you really are a dog."

"Enough. Shut your mouth," Ciel retorted.

I giggled and glomped Ciel. "I wouldn't say dog, Sebastian. More like a cute adorable puppy."

Ciel sighed. What will it take to prove his manhood, he thought to himself desperately.

Under taker laughed some more as he played with a skull. "Or it could be he really is smitten with little Hero! Now that's what love will do to one. Make them do crazy things to show that they love them."

I raised my brows. "Really? That's what people in love do?"

Ciel coughed, face scarlet as he tried looking very serious. "Enough about this. I've paid your fee. So let's hear about the children."

Undertaker smirked. "There aren't any."

…"Huh?"

Now I started laughing at their faces. "Ahahaha! And Ciel did all that just for—hahaha!" I pointed at him as I sat down and laughed some more before sobering up.

Ciel was not amused. "Explain."

"None of these children were among my customers…nor have I heard rumors about them in the Underworld."

"So you didn't know about this incident at all?" Ciel asked calmly.

"I know that I 'do not know' about it."

"Did you deceive me?"

"Not at all, this is terribly useful information, is it not?" Undertaker countered with a smile.

"Indeed. If you do not know, the fact remains that the children have not been killed in the underworld," Sebastian surmised.

"If their bodies have not been found in either the outside world or the underworld, the likelihood of the children still being alive is still quite high," Ciel added. "In which case…we have no other option left to us but to investigate said circus troupe directly."

And who am I to argue that decision? I was mentally shrieking in joy at the thought of Snake.

You've _no_ idea how much I heart reptiles. They were my best friends back in the orphanage! It'd freak the nuns out but I always thought them pretty cool. Especially when one time a snake made its way to the garden and one of the sisters fainted before the other one shrieked, freaking the children out. I managed to rescue the slithering critter (it was a harmless garter snake) and even named it _Habichuela_ (which meant string bean in Spanish; don't judge my naming skills, I was hungry at the time). Unfortunately I couldn't keep him so I let it go free.

Even my dad was kind of a wuss on snakes, so I had to settle for Noodle (not that I minded!).

"So we get to go to the circus?" I asked in excitement, glomping his arm this time.

"It would seem so," he answered. "Come Sebastian. Undertaker, contact me if you come across any information."

"Milord," Undertaker called out. "A person has but one soul. Take good care of yours."

Ciel looked confused. "I already know that."

He giggled. "Do you really?" He took out a small note. "And this is for little Hero. You can read it once you're gone."

I took the letter and stared at it curiously. "Okay, thanks. Great seeing ya again!" I called out as I ran after Ciel and Sebastian, parasol in hand.

Undertaker smiled after they left. "I wonder how this will all turn out. Sneaky cheaters never win after all."

* * *

"This must be it." Ciel stated as we looked up at the giant sign over our heads that read NOAH'S ARK CIRCUS before going inside

"Ya think," I told him. I looked around with wide child-like eyes as I flitted from booth to booth, literally oohing and aweing at all the neat circus things. When I was thoroughly distracted by the cotton candy vendor Ciel came over and grabbed my hand, leading me away from the cotton candy and toward the Big Top.

"By sight this seems like an ordinary circus," Ciel commented, looking at everything inconspicuously.

"That's cuz it is. You should probably worry about the people who are in charge," I told him, eagerly heading over to our seats. Ciel and Sebastian sat on either side of me and I smiled as I looked at the interior. The place was neat (especially the crystal chandeliers hanging down; btw who hangs a crystal chandelier in a circus? Lol!), probably spectacular by modern standards, but I've been to the Circus de Soleil and Ringley Brothers and _wow_ was I impressed when my dad took me.

Gosh I was practically shaking in my high heeled boots from wanting to know how this would all turn out. Ciel noticed and raised a brow. "Hero you're acting like an eager child."

"That's cuz I am! This the friggin' Kuroshitsuji world's circus for Pete's sake!"

"Kuro what?" Ciel reapted.

I giggled and patted his head. "Never you mind littlest Ciel. Besides, it literally means black butler in Japanese," I told him, looking at Sebastian from the corner of my eye. He smirked. Soon the lights dimmed and Joker appeared. I nearly shrieked in the ear of the gentleman in front of me.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Joker began. "Boys and girls! On this fine day, we welcome ye to the Noah's Ark Circus. I am Joker," he said, starting to juggle. "If ye'll just take a gander over he—d'ow!" he uttered when the balls landed on his head.

The audiences chuckled and I couldn't help but let a giggle escape.

"How is that funny?" Ciel muttered.

"Ahem!" Joker recovered. "This circus, 'tis packed full of acts to entertain and astound ye! Now, now, with a spectacular blast from our fire-eater…let the show of the century begiiiin!"

After the man with the bald head wowed the crowd with his ability to breathe fire, Joker then introduced the little twins that looked as sweet as sugar can be with their epic skills in Aerial flight that left me, and the crowd, smiling. Next they showed the knife thrower dude who was in love with Beast. I was impressed with his accuracy and I had to clap for him.

"There's nothing particularly special about the program," Ciel mentioned.

"Just so. It does not seem the missing children are made to perform either," Sebastian observed.

It was then the lovely Doll's turn to dazzle the crowd with her cute outfit and gravity defying ability at tightrope walking. I was awed by how lovely she looked. I sighed, if only I could be so too. Oh well.

"If the goal wasn't to put the children on display…then perhaps the travelling route of the circus coinciding with the missing children is simply a coincidence?" Ciel tried rationalizing.

"Maybe, maybe not," I told him. "It could be that—!"

Okay, _now_ I shrieked like a hysterical One Direction fan meeting her favorite singer when Snake came on. Ciel and Sebastian looked at me like something was wrong with me.

"It's Snake!" I shouted eagerly, hands flapping in that omg gesture. "Oh my gosh he's so much better looking in real life! I'm just like melting at his amazing awesomeness!" Words cannot describe my intense fangirling. Just sayin'!"

Both boys looked at Snake dubiously but remained quiet.

"And last, but certainly not least! The star of our circus makes her entrance!" Joker announced. "Feast your eyes on our animal tamer!" Cue cracking of whip and bam, Beast in all her sultry glory. "I would dearly love to have ye, the audience, participate in this act." The Joker announced.

"There are no children involved in the last act either," Ciel murmured.

"There is now," I told him as I stood up and started flailing my arms about. "Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!"

Ciel gaped. "Hero what are you doing?"

I smiled. "I wanna be the volunteer too silly!" Even Sebastian looked surprised and a little disgruntled, probably because I was spoiling his fun in seeing the cat.

Joker and Beast were caught by my rather loud input and they faced me. "Well, it looks like the little lass up there is willing to have a go! Come on down to the stage then little lady!"

I beamed and was about to go down when I was suddenly lifted up and into the arms of Sebastian. I, and the audience, gawked at the turn of events.

"Sebastian?" He quickly carried me down the bleachers all the way to the bottom until he was inside the ring. It was only then that he put me down. "Thanks?"

"A gentleman eh? Sweethearts?" commented Joker as he looked at us.

I blushed. "No!" I said just as Sebastian said yes. I looked at him with an arched brow but he just smiled innocently.

"Well I only needed one, but I suppose I could use ye two," Joker said magnanimously.

I looked at the tiger Sebastian would no doubt obsess over in a few minutes. It was a magnificent creature that I didn't get too see much of because when I had gone to the Metro Zoo the tigers there kind of growled at me and I was so thankful there was a steep ravine in between us. Seriously, they had looked like they wanted to jump someone. They had possessed some sort of mischievous glint in their amber eyes that had me fleeing the scene…kind of like how this tiger was looking at me now…

Oh shit! I was quicker than she was and managed to evade her pounce, but that didn't stop her from clawing and tearing a piece of my ruffled dress. Ooh…Madame Red was gonna be _pissed_. Still, the tiger growled in a fashion that I interpreted as laughter and she continued to chase me, claws looking dangerously sharp and a little too close to my fragile skin for my taste.

Where the fuck was Sebastian? This feline was scaring the living essence out of me! "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I yelled as I was chased around the ring. The audience gasped.

Beast inhaled suddenly through her mouth. "Betty! Stop chasing her!" she called out sharply, cracking her whip at the tiger called Betty. But a hand shot out and caught the whip at the last minute.

"Do not blame her. She is merely playing with Hero," Sebastian explained, smexy face present.

Merely playing? If this was playing boy I'd hate to see how Betty attacks. "It doesn't matter Sebastian, do something!" I yelled, ducking as she jumped towards me. I ended up tripping over my skirts in the process of it all. Just when I thought I was cat nip, Sebastian gladly embraced the tiger.

"My, my, you should play so rough with Hero. Despite her sturdy exterior she is quite fragile you know," Sebastian admonished gently as he grabbed hold of Betty's face. He stared deeply into the amber eyes. "Oh, what round eyes you have…," he noted in wonder.

The crowd was left speechless and I merely rolled my eyes. So _now_ he decided to step in after I get an unnecessary work out. Sebastian continued to lavish the beautiful but possibly sadistic tiger with compliments until Betty got bored and chomped on his head, freaking everyone in the Big Top out.

"Betty! Let go of him!" shouted Beast once more as she took her whip and was about to crack it when Sebastian, again, stopped her.

"She is not to blame. In the face of such loveliness, I simply could not stop myself from being thoughtlessly rude…"

I got up and dusted my skirts off. Yeah thoughtlessly rude alright. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the tiger. The tiger in turned looked at me with a smug expression. I flushed. How dare she! Was she actually proud of gaining Sebastian's attention? Dude felines were crazy!

"Furthermore," Sebastian added, summoning his smexy demon allure as he looked at Beast. "One cannot train animals by just blindly swinging one's whip." Beast flushed a bright crimson that could have put Grell's hair to shame.

I huffed and turned around, not about to get riled by Betty and witness Sebastian's eventual seduction of Beast. But before I could get out of the ring, Betty decided then to pounce me. This time she succeeded and we both landed on the ground with a thud, where she grabbed my skirt and started to drag me away from the ring's edge. I sighed once more before the entire population of the Big Top screamed in a petrified manner.

"Betty! Let go of her!" Beast.

"It would seem she likes you Hero." Sebastian.

"That's wonderful. Can she let go of me now?" Me.

* * *

"This is why you should have stayed seated, Hero," Ciel scolded me.

I looked at the tattered skirt in pity. "Yes. I've now learned my lesson. Betty is painfully not like Tigger from Winnie the Pooh."

"And you," Ciel whirled on Sebastian. "What kind of rescuing is that? Hero could have gotten mauled over but you were too busy swooning over that beast!"

Sebastian smiled guilty. "Ah forgive me but rest assured that Hero was in no danger from Betty." I mentally cried. Yeah, just in for one heck of a play date. Sebastian took off his coat and placed it around my shoulders, closing the first button so I wouldn't become cold. "And besides," he added. "I have been alive for a long time, but cats are so whimsical. I can never quite read them."

"Tch," Ciel muttered as he went over and inspected me to see if I was furthered injured. He stopped and suddenly sneezed the cutest sneeze I've ever heard. Awww!

"Bless you," I told him. "But wow that sneeze was so cute," I added.

Ciel flushed but sneezed again. Double aw! "Bless you," I repeated.

"Ugh! Damn!" He glared at Sebastian. "And look what you did! Now I can't go near Hero because I'm allergic to cats!"

"My apologies," Sebastian said sincerely.

"Stay away from me!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"It's okay Ciel. I can take a shower, er I mean bath, when we get home," I said soothingly. He seemed somewhat settled, but he turned away, not willing to let go of my hand and the three of us started walking away."

"Ah! There! There they are!" Joker's voice rang out. I stilled and turned around. My hand slipped slightly from Ciel's and he stopped and looked back at me in confusion. When he spotted the Joker heading toward us, waving his arm about, he kept walking and made himself scarce.

"Ye there sir! Miss!" Joker continued. When was close he stopped. "We really are so sorry about what 'appened back there."

I smiled despite my dress in rags now. "It's okay. Mammals are weird," And I do add us humans to that category too.

"Hero's right. I must also apologize for my untoward behavior," Sebastian concluded.

Joker chuckled. "Ye shocked me clean out of my skin, ye did. Suddenly getting close to the tiger like that. And I almost thought we was done for when the little lady was dragged about."

I thought my dress was done for too until Sebastian "sacrificed" himself and got his head bit again.

"Anyway," Joker continued. "It might be a good idea to get our troupe doctor to take a look at both of ye's. Come 'round back, if ye would."

Just the opening Sebastian needed. He innocently smiled at the man and I stifled my giggle with a cough. "Much obliged."

I also gave Joker a smile anyway (after all, putting up an act is a part of being a detective extraordinaire). "Yeah. Thanks dude!"

* * *

And off we went round the back, following Joker as lead us away. I looked around curiously, a hand clutching Sebastian's sleeve so I wouldn't get lost. Victorian circuses are a lot well…the same as the circuses back home, except there's no electricity. Everything and everyone was scattered about shamelessly and totally chillin'.

"Beg your pardon. The place is rather a mess," Joker apologized. "Watch your step!"

I backed far away from a cage containing a rather sedate lion. Lions were cats and if they were gonna act like Betty then this was where I cross the line!

"Oh," Joker said suddenly. "Snake! Is the doctor in the first aid tent?"

I immediately perked at the mention of Snake and rushed right over. There he sat, a bored expression on his face as his snakes snacked a few mice or three. Joker and Sebastian clearly didn't understand why there were hearts and stars coming from me. One of Snake's snakes pointed to the right though and Joker sighed.

"Oh dear, seems he's out on business," sighed the co-ringleader. He led us away and we followed.

"Hey isn't that the lass who got dragged around by the tiger?" called a voice. Sebastian and I looked over and found the twins smirking at us. Man what were their names?

"She is. And that's the one who got his head bit next to her," answered the boy as he snickered. "What a lob of a lad!"

Well weren't they just the sweetest little things full of sugar and sunshine?

Eventually we made it to Doc's tent where he was tending to Dagger's left leg (I finally remembered him! It's all coming back to me…). He was a lot more…plainer and unassuming in real life. A real murder if I ever saw one. I would've beaten the shit out of him right then and there, but I settled into a fake smile instead. Later my darling fists!

"Heya Joker," greeted Doc, turning his wheel chair around, the very one that he _didn't need_. "Your arm giving you trouble again?"

"No, I'm not 'ere for me today," Joker answered. But before he could say anything more, Dagger glanced at Sebastian and I.

"Ah! _You're_ the lass who got dragged around by Betty,"

I bowed dramatically. "Yes. That was me."

He looked at Sebastian. "And _you're_ the lad who got his bit by her too," he said bluntly as he stared at us both again. "You two all right?"

Doc freaked when he heard that bit of news. "_Betty_ _bit you and dragged you around_?!" he exclaimed as he grabbed our arms. "That's awful! Come! To the medical tent you two!"

We were promptly hustled into the medical tent where Doc inspected Sebastian and I. When he was done, he looked confused. "That's strange, there's nary a scratch on you," he told Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled. "It was but a play bit."

Play bite? Both Dagger and Joker could not compute.

I came over and knocked on his head lightly. "Or you could have a hard head. I know I do."

Doc looked over at me too. "And I'm surprised you're not scratched severely or bleeding profusely. Betty's nails have gotten longer so I was worried."

"It's okay. I've been through much worse." Life as a detective extraordinaire did that to a girl. "Besides she was just messing around. All cats seem to love doing that to me."

Messing around? Dagger and Joker could still not compute as they pictured a shrieking me being hauled forcefully and shook every which way by a terrifying Betty. And second of all, what could be worse than going through a mischievous deadly tiger?

"And the only one who got hurt here was my dress," I told them, showing them a missing chunk of petticoats. This outfit was headin' straight toward the garbage shoot.

Doc sighed in relief. "That's good I suppose though I apologize for the dress. If nothing's wrong with you that's just as well," he concluded.

Joker was also one to exhale in relief. "I'm so glad you two are fine. If a member of our audience had been hurt, our leader would've had our heads!"

That caught Sebastian's attention. "You are not the troupe leader?"

"I'm something of a ring master for hire. The real leader is someone else entirely…and quite scary to boot," admitted Joker.

Dagger snickered as he crossed his arms. "Don'tcha come cryin' to me when ye get chewed to me when ye get chewed out for sayin' that, old timer!"

At that moment Beast came into the tent. "Doctor. I was hoping you could take a look at my leg…?"

"Sis!" Dagger exclaimed in delight.

"You!" Beast spat out. Dagger got on one knee and started spouting sweet nothings about fate and the like when Beast totally ignored him and approached Sebastian and I. She pointed a sharp nail at us. "You're the eccentric gentleman from before! And _you're_ the foolish girl who provoked Betty into dragging you around!"

My jaw dropped. Are you serious? _I_ provoked Betty?

"Thanks to you two, the act was completely rui—"

"Beast!" scolded Doc. "How could you talk that way to members of the audience?"

"Yeah," I faked cried. "How could you?"

Beast looked outraged.

Doc only nodded. "You have only your carelessness in being unable to control Betty to blame!"

"B—But he approached Betty on his own! And she volunteered herself and ended up provoking Betty's aggressiveness!"

I arched a brow. "Yes because wanting to have a great circus experience is a crime that deserves capital punishment. You really should control you own tiger you know. What if it had been the Queen of England who had volunteered?" I chided her.

"She's right," Doc agreed. "You're a professional aren't you?"

"Now, now. Doctor, you mustn't raise your voice in front of a spectator," Joker interrupted with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah! Please examine my dear sis's leg first!" Dagger begged.

Doc sighed. "Beast, restrain Betty again after this."

"Yeah," she muttered, not looking at Sebastian and me.

"Good now let's see the prosthesis," Doc announced.

"Prosthesis?" Sebastian questioned in curiosity as he got up.

I sat down and yawned a bit. "It's a fake limb used in place of a real one that's permanently absent. Accidents and birth defects do happen."

"The little lass is right," Joker supplied. "Ye might say there's a little reason behind this circus. One way or another, we're a collection of folks with problems. I was missing an arm myself, but thanks to the doctor, look at me now!" he said as he held out his skeleton hand. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Well, its unique if you like morbid things. I just hope it's not made of real bone because wouldn't that be _SICK_ and _REVOLTING_, not to mention downright _CREEPY_ and just plain _WRONG_?" I told everyone aloud, emphasizing my words with an innocent smile. I noticed Doc's eyes shift away and I looked at him coolly for a quick millisecond before my dazzling smile took over. "But other than that, it's amazing!" Gothic friend Steven would have loved to get one of those, I bet. Heck I wouldn't mind getting one of those.

Joker ruffled my hair playfully, not sure what to make of my strange outburst. "See? I knew it would be neat. Doc doesn't agree though."

"It just that I wish you'd give some consideration to the person who has to maintain it," Doc explained in exasperation.

Sebastian turned toward him. "You make all the artificial limbs for all the troupe members?"

"Yes, that's right," replied Doc. I yawned again and tuned out as Doc went on about the prosthetics. It was so obvious he was guilty and I would have beaten the shit out of him again if it weren't for the fact that it was still too early for that. I sighed and turned toward Joker.

"So do you know any funny jokes?"

He grinned. "Lots of 'em!"

I smiled. "Can you tell me a few? I'm trying to make someone laugh, but I'm gonna need all the help I can get," I told him, the last part in a whisper.

He pointed at Sebastian. "Ye mean that fella? So is he your sweetheart?"

I flushed and stood up. "No! I mean he wants to but—!"

Joker held up a hand and winked mischievously. "S'okay, I understand. And I can guarantee to have a few tricks to make him laugh."

I placed my hands on my hips. "I hope so. It's almost impossible, I warn you. He's…," I trailed off as both Joker, Dagger, Doc and I saw Sebastian unknowingly caress Beast's artificial leg and lift it a little to peer at the hallmark. Said boy didn't notice the woman flush red and shake in anger. Sebastian finally looked up. Joker was speechless. Dagger was red with shock and Beast herself was pissed off beyond belief. I myself didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or frown. Frown for what? I'm not sure.

"What are you playing at, you letch!" Beast shouted, giving him a kick which he easily dodged by standing next to me.

I turned toward Sebastian. "Really now, don't you know that you don't touch girls like that unless invited?" I scolded. He was suddenly close to my face and I blushed furiously. "Seba—!"

"Does that mean when you invite me I can make such advances?" My mind was blank as I struggled to reply. He took my struggle as a positive and smiled innocently.

Joker smiled. "So you two are sweethearts!"

I blushed some more. "N—!"

"Hey! Don't think you're going to get away with this!" snapped Beast, grabbing her whip angrily.

Sebastian spared her a glance and smirked. "Ah, excuse me. You did not strike me as one so chaste as to be bashful at something of this sort, so…"

That did it. "Why you!" she said as she cracked her whip and struck at where Sebastian used to be…along with me. I gaped as he carried me around my waist.

"Hey! Beast stop that! They're both spectators!" Doc panicked. He turned towards Joker and Dagger. "You two stop her qui—!"

Dagger looked up with eyes full of anger and determination. "You barmy bastard! How dare ye lay a hand on me sis's pale silken skin! How dare ye! How dare ye!" he shouted as he took his daggers and threw them at Sebastian. "And I haven't even laid a hand on it yet!"

"Though I did not touch her skin directly, I do seem to have touched off your anger," he replied.

Sebastian was quick to do a backflip and I felt myself get jostled around like the contents of a washing machine as the demon butler landed on the clothes line, perfectly balanced way up high. I stared at the ground below us and hope he didn't drop me, but then I remembered that he was going to do a fancy pose and grab the knives with _both_ hands.

Oh dang.

"Dagger stop it!" begged Doc. "Or else the tent will—"

"Forget the tent!" Dagger exclaimed. "Sis's chastity is much more important!" He threw the knives with deadly accuracy at Sebastian and I mentally screamed at what happened next. Sebastian actually _threw_ me into the air above him. And it wasn't some gentle toss. I almost touched the tent's ceiling! Sebastian quickly caught all knives and brought them to one side before he caught me with one arm around the waist. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck so I didn't accidentally fall.

"No way!" exclaimed Dagger in shock. Joker merely whistled in admiration.

"Are you insane? That was friggin' scary!" I told him, face flushed. "What if you missed and I fell to my death, dip stick? That would suck a lot!"

He smirked slightly. "You needn't have worried. I would have safely caught you." His gloved hand that was holding me up, lightly skimmed my bare thigh that was missing its many layers of petticoats due to Betty's playfulness. I blushed and ignored the look he was giving me.

"Tch! Don't think this is over!" Beast shouted as her whip made it way toward us again. Before the leather could even touch us, Joker came forward and used his cane to block the attack. He gave Beast a look that meant serious business before he smiled and had his cane turning into a bouquet.

"Here!" he presented to her. "Alright, alright everyone. That will do for today."

"But Joker," Dagger tried protesting.

"Why did you stop them sooner!" cried Doc.

Sebastian landed on the ground gracefully and once I knew were safe did I exhale in relief.

Beast clenched her teeth. "But he—!"

"Come, come! Ye have such lovely legs after all. I can understand why he would want to have a touch," Joker insisted, placing a hand on her thigh. "Besides, I think he and the lass are sweethearts," he whispered.

Of course Sebastian and I heard and I flushed. "Joker!" I said as Sebastian nuzzled my jaw. Btw, he was still holding onto me. "Dude put me down!"

Joker smiled, returning his attention to Beast. "And I'm giving you these flowers, so let's see a smile." Beast looked away, cheeks turning pink as she sulked. Sebastian finally put me down and returned a put out Dagger his knives. "But I say! Leaving that all aside, ye have some terrific reflexes, sir! So much so I've half a mind to scout ye for our troupe here."

Sebastian was suddenly in the man's face (freaking him out by the way), face absolutely no non-sense. "**Are you sure**?"

Joker blinked. "Eh?"

Sebastian placed his actor face on. He sighed dramatically. "To tell you the truth, my current master is so willful that I have had quite enough of him."

I almost cracked up.

"Master ye say?" Joker repeated. "Are ye a servant of some grand house? You're dressed well so I figured ye for a gent. The lass as well."

I gestured to my torn up dress. "Do I _look_ well dressed to you?"

Sebastian placed a hand over his heart. "Me? A gentleman? How absurd. I am merely a butler."

Or one hell of a butler, but I wasn't going to stroke his ego. Everyone then turned to look at me and I smiled as I held up my hands. "Hey I'm just a foreigner from America. A detective extraordinaire for hire."

"Detective? And American? Certainly explains your strange soundin' accent, but I suppose it sounds cute on ye," Joker concluded.

"So were you serious about scouting me for your troupe?" Sebastian pressed. "If so, I would like to join at once."

"Sir, are ye really serious?"

Sebastian's straight face came on. "I am always serious you see."

Joker suddenly laughed. "Ye are one amusing chap! I like ye! If ye wanna join you can come by anytime."

"What about me?" I asked curiously.

"I've a feeling ye'll be interesting too so you can come by as well. 'cept we'll be needin' to test ye," Joker replied.

I smiled. "No problem."

"Hey Joker!" Beast exclaimed in outraged. Sebastian soon interrupted the two with the most important statement of all.

"If you please, there is one other I would like to introduce to you," Sebastian explained, referring to Ciel.

"Certainly if there's another like ye, but I would like to run him through the tryouts with the lass too," Joker added.

"Understood," Sebastian replied. "Well then, the three of us will impose on you tomorrow. Thank you so much for today and you do not need to show me the way out."

I smiled as I waved at them cheerfully. "See ya tomorrow people!"

Sebastian and I walked outside, the night chilly now that the sun had set. I knew Sebastian wanted to take this opportunity to explore around so I just followed him, clutching his coat tightly around my body. Man it was friggin' cold! I shivered and felt my legs tremble as I walked. I swear I'll never get used to this type of winter. I'm a girl bred for tropical warm climates, it's my thing. I sighed. Oh well.

I briefly wondered what was going to happen tomorrow. Sure Ciel would get tested and no doubt succeed (with Sebastian's help of course) but what about me? With me here and rearranging Kuroshitsuji around who knows what the future has in store for me? Like what if I fail? Guess hanging with Prince Soma at the townhouse wouldn't be so bad…

I looked up at Sebastian. "Hey, do you sense anything yet?"

"No. I don't sense any of the children here but…I'm feeling some sort of strange presence…I can't quite put my finger on it…it's almost as if—" he was interrupted by a hiss behind us. I smiled as I turned around and found Snake calm and composed, his friends hissing at us in menacingly.

"Entry beyond this point is forbidden," Snake warned as he looked at his friend. "Says Wilde…"

"Really now?" I said. "Oh sorry! We were just lost. It's so big around here!"

Snake calmly pointed to the opposite direction. "The exit is over there…says Goethe."

Sebastian turned around and smiled. "Thank you for your kindness. Come Hero," he said as he grabbed my hand and led us away.

I waved at him. "See ya later Snake, Wilde, and Goethe!"

Snake looked momentarily surprised, but said in a monotone voice, "Goodbye…says Goethe."

* * *

"Huh? Why did things turn out that way?" Ciel complained as we all made it back home. He looked a little irate at the news that he was going to perform the circus tryouts tomorrow. I handed Sebastian his coat and looked at the mess my dress was in. A bath was definitely in order.

Before anymore could be said a familiar voice rang out, "Ciiieeel! Heeerrroooo!" Prince Soma soon came before us, a happy expression on his face. "You two were late! Are you done for the day? Anyways teach me chess today!"

Ciel quickly by passed the prince, utterly ignoring him as he continued his conversation with Sebastian. "When did I order you to do such a thing?"

"Is there any harm in it?"

I smiled wrly at the two and turned towards Prince Soma. "Don't mind them. We're kind of in the middle of something."

Prince Soma and Agni both gasped dramatically as they looked at me more closely. "Hero! What happened? You look like you've wrestled with a tiger and lost!"

I chuckled. "That's because I have, but the tiger won this round."

Agni looked horrified. "We must get you new clean clothes and check for any signs of injuries!"

"It's okay, a doctor at the circus checked me out and said I was fine. So what's for dinner?"

"_A-hem_," Ciel coughed lightly, trying to get my attention. "Come Hero we need to discuss today's events."

Prince Soma pouted. "Aw! You're taking Hero away? First you sport a sour face and when I came to greet you, you didn't even smile!"

I quickly went upstairs, hoping to avoid any trouble between the little Earl and the prince, but mostly to change clothes (seriously I look like I've gone throw a cheese grater!) and then after that…dinner! When Ciel and Sebastian were inside the room, I was already behind the Chinese screen.

"Like I was saying…how did it turn out that I had to join the circus as well?" Ciel complained as he took off his jacket and tossed it onto his bed.

Sebastian closed the door. "No one is _having_ you do anything. You will try out for the troupe and be _asked_ to join," he explained.

"Sebastian's right," I told them, taking off my boots. "Besides, this will be fun Ciel! It's not every day you get to join a circus. Plus this will be a great way to get some much needed exercise."

Ciel sat on his bed as he undid his ribbon, looking annoyed at the turn of events. "Sebastian is the only one that needs to infiltrate the place. Living in a tent is no laughing matter!"

I tied the bathrobe sash around my waist securely, night pajamas tucked under my arm as I went from around the screen. "Really Ciel. New experiences are what living is all about. And there's nothing wrong with a tent. We'll just think of this trip as a camping trip!" Except for the s'mores. Oh what a bummer!

Ciel didn't look too comforted. "Camping? As in outdoors? That's even worse than a shabby tent! No it would have sufficed if Sebastian went in alone."

"Oh? Is that what you wish? To have me act of my own free will, not by your command?" Sebastian smugly put in.

Ciel grit his teeth after thinking on that for a few minutes. "Tch! Point taken. But the ability to do tricks is essential to being a circus performer, right? I'm not physically active like Hero. I can't do that sort of thing."

"Indeed," Sebastian put in as he took off Ciel's boots and went to fetch the boy's Pjs. "Well please do your best at the tryouts tomorrow. As your butler, I shall be cheering you on from the bottom of my heart."

I smiled. "Yeah Ciel. You'll do fine tomorrow. Promise! Now if you guys will excuse me, I am going to take a much needed bath." With that I turned around and marched into the bathroom. I set everything down and turned the water on, making sure that it was warm before I went in. As I took off m robe, I noticed something sticking out from my PJs. I took the item in question and realized that it was the note Undertaker gave me earlier. Huh, I plum forgot about that!

I opened it and it read the following:

_Hi ho! I have to compliment ye for the Christmas Eve party the other day. The funniest thing I've seen in a very long while! But a word from the wise as I've noted a few things:_

_Careful whom ye choose little Hero. Not everyone is as they seem and I've a strong feeling that Fate's got a lot in store for ye, considering you're not from here after all. Not to mention that cheaters never win. So don't get fooled. Just remember that!_

_By the by, I've started building your coffin and I've even managed to find that redwood material you wanted._

_From Undertaker~!_

I looked up. What in the world? What could Undertaker mean from "careful who I chose?" Did he mean between Ciel and Sebastian? I still have a year left to think about that stuff (not to mention worry if Madame Red was seriously going to marry me off so young). And it's quite obvious that _Sebastian_ is definitely not what he seemed (he's a demon after all). And lastly, cheaters never win? Huh? What? Now could he mean by that little statement? Hopefully it meant that Ciel cheated at cards (doubted that) since I kept losing to him and owed him big time.

I shook my head as I set the note down and got in the tub, lathering up and washing away today's imprints upon my personage. Still…Undertaker knew a lot so he must know what he's talking about, however odd and cryptic his message was. But on the plus side he managed to get redwood for my coffin! Score!

After finishing my bath and putting on my clothes, I towel dried my hair (it was a sad shame that I couldn't use a blow dryer but oh well, I'm sure the night air won't affect me as much) as I exited the bathroom. Sebastian was buttoning up the last few finishing buttons on Ciel's night wear. It was then when I was reminded of something.

"Hey Sebastian! I have a joke for you," I told him, smiling widely.

He looked at me and smiled slightly. "Oh, you still insist upon making me laugh?"

"Hells yeah! And this is funny for sure!"

Ciel scoffed. "As long as it's not the muffin one from earlier. I didn't get it."

Oh darling Ciel. Still, I grinned at them. "Okay so here's how it goes…Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson were going camping. They pitched their tent under the stars and went to sleep. Sometime in the middle of the night Holmes wakes Watson up and says: 'Watson, look up at the stars, and tell me what you see.' Watson replies: 'I see millions and millions of stars.' Holmes says: 'And what do you deduce from that?' Watson replies: 'Well, if there are millions of stars, and if even a few of those have planets, it's quite likely there are some planets like earth out there. And if there are a few planets like earth out there, there might also be life.' And Holmes says: 'No, Watson, you idiot. It means that somebody stole our tent!'"

And I was crackin' myself up for that. When I heard it from my lit teacher it was an insta-fave!

Sebastian blinked before smiling. "How amusing."

"That was a waste of time and why more tents? I'm already sick of the prospect and our mission hasn't even started yet," Ciel finished.

Oh my gosh. _What_ was up with these guys? That joke was _so_ funny! At least to me it was. I huffed. "I'm starting to get the feeling that you two are…oh what's the word? Robots!"

Ciel yawned, bored. "That's all well and good but it's time for bed."

"I'm telling you, I'm not giving up! I _will_ make Sebastian laugh and because you're acting all smart and stuff that includes you too, Ciel." And I was serious. Have these two kiddies ever laughed before? A nice warm-hearted laugh? The feat appeared impossible and I honestly wasn't even funny, but I needed to see if Sebastian had more facets to him than the typical perfect demon butler façade. Maybe I'm asking for too much, but maybe if I got Sebastian to laugh, then maybe he can understand love. At least a little bit.

As for Ciel, though I was starting to take him seriously, it worried me that he might someday retreat into himself and become a reclusive human being. I mean robots were cool and all, but being one isn't. I was starting to care for Ciel and it kind of broke my heart a little to see him so plagued by the worst life had to offer (not including being rich, cute and an earl). Plus Ciel was too adorable to go through life with a cynical view. He should be happy and enjoy life (or at least the little that he had before Sebastian devoured him…hmm, how was this all going to work out anyhow?). And you know what they say, YOLO!

But let's just see what tomorrow brings.

* * *

"Goodness me, ye sure brought along an incredibly adorable child, eh?" Joker commented in awe as he stared at Ciel. It was the day of the tryouts and it was also _amazingly freaking cold outside_! But because I didn't want to be hampered down by too many layers I decided to wear just a regular shirt (Sebastian's) and some of Ciel's old pants (he didn't mind but he mentally noted to have Nina make me my own "shabby" undercover investigation clothes). I don't know what possessed me to forgo my sensible boot so instead I donned on some flat heeled black flats with a strap. I even had my hair in braided pigtails (I reminded myself of a farm girl fresh from the country). With just a scarf and gloves, I was still freezing my keester off.

Still, Ciel did look particularly adorable in his little "pageboy" clothes. So it was only natural that I glomped him (mainly for warmth). I smiled when Ciel flushed. "I know right? Isn't he just the cutest?"

"Are you a boy?" he asked, just to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

Ciel was so over this (people questioning his gender because of his delicate beauty) so he merely responded nonchalant yes. "I was a pageboy at the manor…um, I'm Finnian," he added, trying to ignore the whispers of the other circus performers as they all gossiped on in curiosity.

"What a grand sounding name ye have," Joker gaped some more before smiling. "Well we'll give ye a stage name if you make it into our troupe. But being cute isn't enough to work in a circus. Ye gotta know how to do tricks," said the co-ringleader seriously. "So little fella, what are you good at?"

"Um…darts?"

Joker nodded. "Knife throwing it is. What about you lass?"

"Oh me? Er, anything I guess. As long as it doesn't have to deal with cats," I told him.

Joker grinned. "I hear ye. We'll let you juggle then." Ciel looked at me and I smiled. Who knew I'd get to have it easy the first round? "Well then, we'll start with ye lad. Dagger, lend him your knives."

Dagger cheerfully complied.

"Now, hit that target over there," Joker instructed, pointing to the hit zone a few yards away from us. Ciel looked alarmed and I simply patted him on the back.

"You'll do fine. Right Sebastian?" I said, elbowing the demon butler's side. He merely smiled innocently.

"Right. Do your best," he added.

As Ciel got into place with a sigh, Dagger snickered as he placed a hand on Joker's shoulder. "Aw man! What a bully ye are, 'ol timer! With them scrawny arms, e'll never 'it the target."

"I'm not being mean. Ye couldn't call it an act if t'were any closer," Joker explained seriously.

Ciel then began. He looked at his target and threw the knife with all his might. It looked like it would land halfway, which made Joker and Dagger look smile in sympathy when the knife had a life of its own and suddenly rocketed upward, hitting the board where the head was painted. I giggled at everyone's incredulous looks.

"No way!" exclaimed Dagger.

Ciel smirked. I glanced at the small pebble in Sebastian's hand and giggled some more. The next twelve times were the same and by the time Ciel finished I was literally on the floor, laughing my arse off. Ah, good times.

Ciel faced everyone, smug expression present. "Will that do?"

Joker looked impressed. "Ye seem to have good control. Next up is the lass."

I stepped forward. Joker handed me five simple balls and asked me to juggle them. It wasn't hard so I did it with ease. I managed to learn juggling from a clown when I had visited the Ringley Brother's circus when they had performed at the Miami American Airlines Arena in downtown. Amanda couldn't stand clowns (they creeped her out, but since she loves me so much she came anyway) so she had stayed seated with Steven while I fetched the food. The line was so freaking long that I welcomed any distraction, including the juggling clown.

I looked at Joker. "Now what?"

"Can you juggle anything else?" he asked. I looked around for something impressive and noticed five shiny, black clubs settled near a tent not too far away from here. I smiled.

"Oh I know!" I gave Joker the smaller balls and picked up the clubs with ease and started juggling with them. I even a few fancy moves like tossing one over my shoulder and catching it behind my back (the line for the concession was _really_ long, as if everyone decided that they just _had_ to get popcorn, cotton candy and soda at _that_ particular moment). Dagger gaped and Joker looked stunned. Have they never seen amateur juggling before?

"Wha—!" Dagger gawked.

"Unbelievable!" Joker cut in, smiling and looking seriously impressed. I didn't get it one bit.

"What's so amazing?" Ciel asked. I'd like to know that too.

"This. Let the clubs drop," Joker ordered. I did as I was told and as soon as the clubs hit the ground a mini crater was made in the solid earth. Everyone gawked as they were left flabbergasted.

I scratched my head in confusion. "Were they that heavy?"

"Ye just juggled the fifty pound weights Jumbo likes to train with when 'e's not eating fire," Joker explained as Dagger stared at the mini craters with wide saucer-like eyes.

I smiled. "I guess I forgot to mention that I'm kind of strong."

_Kind of?_ Thought everyone as they looked at me.

Ciel smirked. "So did we pass?"

"Not yet. There's still one final test," Joker explained. "Next up is tight rope walking!"

Sure enough we were up on the platform _waaaaay_ up high. Thankfully though Ciel was first and as Doll secured him with a rope (like that's going to do any good) he looked at the ground _waaaaay_ below us. Only Joker, Dagger, and Sebastian were spectating this time.

I looked at Ciel, partially worried and partially envious since he had it easy this time. You'll see why in a minute.

"Dollllll!" Joker shouted from below. "Tie the life-line nice 'n tight nooow! He's yet a novice, so he'll hurt himself if he falls!"

"W—Won't you test me with something else?" Ciel asked nervously.

"Ohhh? Retiring already, hmm little fellow?" Joker taunted.

"Trust me, Ciel you have it easy this time," I told him as I sulked at the contraption in my hand. Ciel stared at it curiously but decided that he'd get answers later. He glanced at the tightrope and gritted his teeth. Here went nothing.

Carefully, Ciel placed on foot on the rope and started walking. Two seconds later he was in danger of falling. But it happened so fast like last time that no one saw it. Sebastian's pebbles flew to the rescue and Ciel was close to snapping as each one hit his backside and posterior with a force that left his veins popping. Damn, I should have known, thought Ciel in serious ire. By the time he made it across and safely down below, he thought about serious retributions to pull upon his demon butler.

"Amazing! I never thought ye would actually walk the tightrope!" Joker exclaimed, hands clapping.

"Thank you…"

Joker looked back up where Doll and I still stood. I gulped. "Now it's time for your turn lass!"

I looked at the unicycle in my hand before I held it up in question. "Why the hell do I have to ride this while doing the tightrope walk?"

Ciel gaped and Sebastian looked shocked. Ciel whirled on Joker. "_You mean she has to ride that thing up there?_"

Joker smiled. "I wanted to see if she could do it and I've been needin' someone to perform the trick for an upcoming act."

"I don't suppose there is something else she can try is there?" Sebastian asked in worry.

"Nope. It this or nothin'." He looked up. "Dolll! Tie 'er up!"

I swallowed again as Doll tied the rope to my waist. I looked at the unicycle in my hand. I definitely _didn't_ know how ride this thing and even though the line at the concession was long, it wasn't _that_ long (plus the clown seemed to abhor unicycles, ironic right?).

I carefully got on and I steadied myself as I stared at the line. It looked awfully thin. I feverishly prayed that I wouldn't fall to my death as I swallowed one last time and got on with it. I pedaled the wheel onto the line and kept going, slowly but surely. I may have looked calm to the average looker but inside I was reeling around and screaming my mind off. I have now achieved new found respect for all unicycling tightrope walkers everywhere.

Five seconds into the line I started to wobble a bit and was about to fall to the left—

"Ah!" I yelped in shock. _Motherfucker that hurt_!

Sebastian had sent a pebble flying and it hit my side like a bullet. And it _huuuuurrrrt_. Now I can understand Ciel's fury and frustration. I went forward a little more and wobbled to my right before—

"Arggh," I hissed as I was quickly righted once more. Damn gravity…and Sebastian's use of deadly pebbles.

So far Joker looked immensely impressed. "Ye doin' good so far lass! Keep going!"

I'll show him a "keep going"! I frowned but sucked it up anyway. Let's just get this over with. I was almost near the ledge when I pedaled a little too hard and the unicycle's wheel _got_ _off_ the line. And I mean decided to _remove itself_ from the tightrope. Sebastian's pebbles couldn't save me this time so I quickly grabbed the line, hanging off of it as my legs still clutched the single wheeled contraption. Ah shit.

Everyone sported horrified expressions as they watched me clinging to the rope.

"I told you this was dangerous!" Dagger exclaimed to Joker.

"It's fine. She's got the safety rope on," Joker assured him.

"You mean the one that's frayed?" Sebastian added.

All eyes turned to the rope end that must have snapped some time ago. Doll looked at the rope she held and gasped. Obviously the poor thing had not seen that coming. Ciel almost had a heart attack and Sebastian looked like he was one heartbeat away from saving me.

What seemed like chaos ensued after that.

I was still clinging for dear life and I had to thank my amazing upper body strength for keeping me up. As I shifted I noticed that the rope had a buoyancy to it and I wondered about that for a quick second before a plan formulated in my mind. It was crazy and I could most likely die, but I guess at this point what else have I got to lose? I started to swing my legs, plus unicycle, a little forward until I was swinging my body back and forth.

"Hero what are you doing?" Ciel asked in apprehension. "Stop moving or you'll fall!"

"Chill, I got this…but if I don't got this, I wanted to let you know that I thought you looked amazing in a dress," I told him.

Ciel blushed furiously and both Dagger and Joker peered at him in curiosity, obviously questioning his gender again. "_You didn't have to bring that up_!"

I smiled. "Just covering up the basics."

With that said, I swung myself harder this time until I spun around and made high arch. Once the unicycle was above the line, I moved myself slightly until it landed on the rope and I quickly let go and tried to find my balance again. After that I pedaled _the hell_ out of there and towards safety. Once I finished and was back on the ground with Ciel and the rest, I seriously contemplated kissing the ground, but decided against it.

Joker clapped, a huge smile on his face. "That was amazing! Ye had me scared clean out of me wits ye did! I seriously thought you'd fall."

I thought so too. I gave Joker a wobbly smile. "…thanks."

Dagger patted my head. "So this means the lass passes right?"

"Oh for sure!"

"What about Ciel?" I asked.

Joker inspected Ciel. "Not yet. The little fellows missing something important. And that's a first class…smile!" he declared with his own smile.

Ciel looked like he'd rather choke on arsenic. Sebastian suppressed his laughter and I giggled hysterically when I remembered this part. Once the danger was gone, I could relax again and I smiled.

"Yeah Ciel. You gotta smile in a circus. It's supposed to be a happy place," I told him, showing him my own bright smile. Ciel still looked like he'd rather choke. "Please? For me?"

That must have hit him because he ignored Sebastian's suppressed hilarity with a herculean effort before facing me and Joker. The smile he gave us was so dazzling and adorably endearing that I felt something strange inside me as I inhaled sharply at the sight. I didn't know what it was but forget laughter! I wanted to see Ciel smile again. It made him look so different and I just couldn't get that out of my mind. What was wrong with me?

Later that night Joker called everyone's attention. "Friends! Lend me your ears! We've a couple newcomers joining us today!" Joker announced. Ciel and Sebastian decked in their new circus clothes and make-up stepped forward. "This is the rookie Black."

"I am Black, nice to meet you," Sebastian introduced himself with a smile.

"And this little one…is Smile!" Joker continued. Ciel looked miserably and terribly embarrassed. "Oh, but where's the lass?"

"Sorry I'm late! The makeup lady insisted I needed more red stuff on my cheeks," I called as I came inside the tent. "Not to mention that this outfits is terribly skimpy on the shoulders and thighs."

Ciel and Sebastian turned around and stood frozen. Ciel blushed again and Sebastian held that lustful gaze in his eyes. I sweat dropped and tugged at my black and white stripped skirt nervously, my headpiece jingled with every moment of my head. "What? Do I look weird?"

Joker smiled when he spotted me and directed everyone's attention to my personage. "And this, everyone, is…Giggles!"

I smiled. Really? That's my stage name? Cool! I waved at everyone. "Hey everyone! I'm Giggles, nice to meet you all."

"Treat them well now, all right?" Joker finished as everyone gathered around the three of us.

"Come, Smile. Say hello to your seniors," Sebastian suggested as he took ahold of my hand. He noticed that I had still kept Ciel's promise ring on my right hand but said nothing, merely narrowing his eyes a little.

I hope this so called truce was still in place. Goodness knew that things were only about to get hectic.

* * *

**:D Done! Review you guys! I wanna hear your thoughts! Don't matter if you can't write English very well or if your shy, I'd love to hear from you so please review for any questions or concerns or anything. And as Yankumi from Gokusen (effin best manga of yakuza I've read!) would say...Fight-O!**

**P.S. Wah! I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled out (left side) on Thursday you guys! Tell me, does it hurt afterwards? Just curious. **


	17. Undercover Sherlock: Operation Freakshow

**Lady Keiko here...**

**Sorry this took so long everyone. I was pretty out of it after my wisdom teeth was pulled out (hurt like a painful female dog after the anestia or whatever wore off). Anyways to make up for my lateness this chapter is like extra long with so much happening (it gets even better next chapter!) so please, do enjoy.**

**Responses...**

**ravenscry21: Lol, Hero thought so too. Thank God for fast reflexes. And yes, Ciel really does look good in a dress. XD**

**VampireSiren: Yes she was and there's a reason (sort of) why cats usually don't like her or mess with her, but you'll see in the future. As for making Sebastian laugh, I agree. Its like trying to make William crack open a smile.**

**PhantomGirl17: Myra, Snake! :3 I lurves him soo much! Competition wise, alls I can say is...may the best male win, lol. As for Seduction moments, mm, I'd call it more of a moment then seduction, but since the truce is officially over, I'm sure it won't take Sebastian long now that he has a better understanding of how her mind works. P.S. Eye-Patched Pikachu is da shiz!  
**

**bored411: I personally go for the string bean name (I just love saying it aloud). As for cheating, nope (but good guess). Undertaker's talkin' about something else. Something which you'll see later ^.^**

**Paxloria: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully I did well in this one, especially in those scenes you mentioned (they really are the funny ones).**

**sync94: Thanks for the wisdom teeth advice. It hurt like heck when I came to and still did before my mom decided to buy said painkillers. As for plot twist, hecks yeah there's one! Its more of OMFG SEBASTIAN HOW COULD YOU and not the way you're thinking of. Sigh, stills got a long way to go though.  
**

**An Echo In Time: This arc is actually quite necessary to reveal a little bit of Hero's past and to develop her character a little more (not to mention everyone's). Anyways my mom told me that I was pretty much sedate through the whole thing. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again the whole thing was over and I was "what? really? _really_?" so there wasn't much to record, lol. Thanks for the advice by the way. I'm doin' alright now, though it still hurts just a tiny bit from time to time.  
**

**Yami Mizuni: I suffered during the initial days of having to eat soft liquidy foods. And it just so happened that everyone decided to have a blast and order yummy take out to eat that weekend T.T  
**

**Aquarius-Otter: Glad you like the names! Took me forever to find the right one for Hero. In the end Giggles seemed to fit her fine since she's usually all optimistic and bubbly-like.**

**AngelSayori: Hey there! Categorizing:  
**

**Ch. 14- Thanks! And yes, Grey is in the competition but he's got his own way of telling her he likes her (its almost kindergarten but kind of cute). I wanted to originally add a cat fight but then I was like...nah. Mina will get her just desserts, hence Lau and Ran Mao. So happy you found Stanton a nice addition. Not usually too fond of too many extra OCs in fanfics but if the authors can make it work I'm all for it. So glad I did good. I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**Ch. 15 - :D Yay! I'm happy you liked it. I myself am really proud of how the Christmas special turned out. And it does seem like she has a lot of suitors right? Lol. And of course I just had to add a Lady Gaga song (fave singer), especially that song. Why sing a tame and lame "we wish you a merry Christmas when you could sing that song instead? As for the ending, yeah, boys went a little crazy there, but there was only a few minutes until midnight (Christmas day!). So hopefully that worked.**

**Mespirit: Thanks for the advice. All that swollen for me was the left side of my jaw so I had to constantly keep applying cold the first day and heat the second.  
**

**Story-Wrecker: Um…kay then? If you didn't like it don't keep reading and wait to review me on the last chapter. And please don't call people you've never met unsavory names. It's not nice and I'm sure you wouldn't like it either. Thanks for reviewing anyway!**

**lovethesymmetry: [insert France's laugh here] We'll just have to see. Nothing major since they're on a mission and in public mostly, but I'm sure some moments will happen in the future. Thankfully I'm better right now after couple of days of the removal. Will have to return on Monday to remove the strings they used to sew shut the holes (TOTALLY freaks me out when I swallow since it feels like I'm swallowing the string too, meh, let me stop talking now).  
**

**Queen of Hearts: Well I'm glad you initially enjoyed the story. But I suppose that's sibling loyalty for you. Still, even though I love my brother to death I'm my own person and make my own decisions. In future, don't follow the bandwagon! Not cool! But anyways, I give you the best of luck in life!**

**AnimeFanGirl99: Lol, thanks! I understand the feeling since it happens to me too when I read really good fanfics.  
**

**Alayna Woods: Aw, thank you! **

**Try10: Thanks for reviewing and expressing your concerns, but I see a debate coming so I shall respond accordingly. Before we start, don't worry, from what I read, you seem to have a sufficient use of the English language as well (and to be honest, English wasn't my first language, it was Spanish ^.^ !). I guess all it takes is just practice and reading (LOTS) and eventually you'll see that you can do it too.**

**Concern 1: I hear ya. The whole age thing can be iffy especially if someone is around 13, but what can I say…love. It's such an unpredictable emotion. Besides, at thirteen years of age children shouldn't also know what it feels like to have their parents murdered. They shouldn't also know what it feels like to be violated and sold, abused, incarcerated and scarified for a satanic ritual at the hands of perverts and sadists. Besides, thirteen year olds aren't innocent. My brother is twelve and even he knows a few things. In fact some girls have already asked him out and I keep telling him to say no, but he looks at me like "that's so not an option." Oh well. And anyways, does puberty mean nothing to you? Of course Ciel would have maybe thought about kissing her (mind you it was only a kiss, no tongue involved) and in a competition against _Sebastian_…boy has to keep up. Also I'd feel very freaked by a thirteen yr old kissing me (which is why Hero reacted accordingly and still can't quite know what to feel; but she's starting to feel something I'm sure). Besides, Hero has never experienced love (or cute boys kissing her) so how the hell is she supposed to act mature? She's a tomboy, nosy, pretty violent, and loves solving crime, not to mention she's stronger than your average guy. Heck her dream guy is Sherlock! What modern boy would find all that attractive? The fact that Ciel did is what boggles her mind (and still does).**

**Concern 2: I thought about it but it's unavoidable. I'm sorry if it seemed fast, but it had to happen from the start, why? Because the story doesn't really start without it. Besides, why would Hero realize anything about demons? Yeah she loved the Black Butler series, but her first love is Sherlock. She sees Sebastian and she doesn't really know what to understand exactly, but she knows one thing. _Anyone_ can love. Sebastian understands that maybe he can too (albeit maybe in a way that's different from the norm) but if he did, how would he recognize the emotion from the ones you mentioned, possession, lust? I'm working on his character development, so be tolerant. And all that hasn't really sunk in Hero's head yet (I'm also working on her character development); too busy dealing with this fictional reality and her own apparently existing love life, not to mention wondering if there's a way back home.**

**Concern 3: Lol. Ironically enough I have taken the Mary Sue test and its said that Hero isn't a Mary Sue, but that I should be careful. So I've taken great pains to make sure. And I'm sorry if it's a crime to be well-liked. Hero isn't a hateful person and she's pretty tolerant with almost everyone (if you live in a big city that's heavily diverse, you learn to tolerate a little more then your average Joe) so why would they hate her? But if you do want people who dislike her I can give you Grell (she interrupted him killing MR and has taken Sebby's attention away), Lizzy (breaking of engagement, but she hides it inside, more later in Titanic arc), Beast (if you read the cricus arc you'd know, Sir Randall (for being a nosy detective), cats (yeah, I mean the furry adorable cats that everyone loves, even the wild ones, see Circus arc) and not to mention all the people she's managed to send to jail/prison back home (for being a detective extraordinaire mind you).**

**Concern 4: Hero _is_ an OC and do you even know me? If you did, you'd know I'm nothing like the chick. For one thing, I'm not a very athletic person nor do I wish to be. I hate sports (except baseball but that's because my lil bro is a baseball fanatic who dreams of going into the Big League), I'm a picky eater, I suck at fighting (but I can win against my lil bros when they wanna brawl), and I'm also eighteen, not sixteen. I'm sorry if I decided to make her Hispanic and live in Miami Florida (I shall probably be repeating this, but I have a REASON for making her the way she is; you'll see, if you decide to keep reading). They say that you should always write with what your familiar with so I thought, why not Miami Florida? Everyone does New York and LA and some obscure town in America so I decided to mix it up a bit. As for her physical looks, well, black hair, brown eyes and an olive skin tone is kind of common amongst the Hispanic race. I couldn't exactly make her tall, blonde, leggy, light-skinned and have the most gorgeous green eyes known to man. Also, I've been constantly told that I write the way I talk (more prominently in first person) so if it seems like me, sorry. So please, before you assume, know your facts. P.S. I actually modeled Hero after someone else, but she soon came to life all on her own as I kept writing.**

**To reiterate, it's all necessary my friend. I have a reason for conducting my madness and if you can stick around till the story finishes, then maybe you can understand all that I've written. Thanks for reviewing and thanks for the writing compliment. I've written a great deal of stories (one I've gotta finish editing before I can publish officially) so I did my share of character homework. Still, sorry you feel the way you do. As they say, to each his own (P.S. Sorry this was so long!)**

**Mandy: Mary Sue you say? I guess she could seem that way but I know my character and she isn't perfect, _trust me _(working on her character development dude). She's got her flaws and weaknesses like everyone else, although it's not my fault she's a very athletic girl and a novelty in Victorian England (you don't see many self-proclaimed detective extraordinaire American Hispanics from the future parading around with upper crust aristocrats in London; I'm just keepin' it real after all). Besides, the story is only beginning sweet one. Also, you complain about the age difference and I understand, but a three year difference is not a crime (need I remind you the story isn't done yet?) and I find it ironic that people who complain seem to enjoy the general pairing of CielxSebastian and if I recall correctly, Sebastian is an _adult_. Now what is up _that_?**

**Jude: You really lifted my spirits, hope you know that. And you'r right. I know that Hero's personality is quite different from the usual characters that I read around here. She's more optimistic and upbeat then practical and tsunder-like. And I've noticed that some people seem to hate those kinds of personalities/characters. But oh well, can't please everyone. And I so agree! What's the crime over a three year difference? Its THREE years. Not that big a deal and so not worth the fuss. Besides, Ciel really is kind of beyond his years and I'm glad you noticed how Hero balances that out. As for the demon thing, I can see your side of the coin. Sebby is a demon, but I think Hero's trying to somehow humanize him in her eyes. But Sebastian is a demon and being such he's never experienced the emotion of love so I'm with you there that he might love, but in his own way. Definite friction at some point since Hero's a modern girl and won't settle for a love-less life (Spanish soaps will do that to a girl). And I see your concern about her character. Don't worry, forgive my snail-pace developments, but I have a plan and direction with how I want to this story to go so you'll see that there's more to Hero that even Hero didn't know about. Thanks for the review! You seriously made my day!  
**

**That's all for now folks! Thanks for reviewing, reading, fave-ing and alerting! You people are awesome! I have Hero's circus outfit on my DA so if you wanna glance at it, check it out. I'm sort of in an artistic mood so I'll be drawing a lot, but rest assured, I will work on chapter 18 and have it out soon enough. Love you guys and enjoy your day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

17. Undercover Sherlock: Operation Freakshow

"Now I'll give ye a quick tour," Joker stated. "Come with me."

Sebastian, Ciel and I followed Joker as he began the tour. First up where the tents we would be staying in. "This is where the so called 'second tier members'—the stage hands, newcomers, and the like—live. There's usually two or three to a tent." He said as he showed us the empty but simple interior. Outside he pointed to a tent not too far away. "And that there's the dining tent and the tent that serves as our larder. It's up to ye folk to cook up the meals too. So give it yer best!"

I smiled. "No problem.

Ciel didn't look too happy at the prospect.

Joker pointed the way we had come. "The tent all the way in the back is the first-aid tent and…," he led us to the private area where Snake, Dagger and all the others lived. "From 'ere on back are the private tents of the main cast." Sebastian took great notice of that fact.

"Private tents?" Ciel repeated.

"Once ye hit it big, ye get a place to yourself," Joker explained. "Oh 'n' one more thing...that's Snake's tent," he said as he pointed a skeletal finger to a tent in the front. I mentally squealed at hearing Snake's name. He was just that cool. "So ye should stay away for your own good. There are a great many poisonous snakes roaming free, so one bite and off ye go to the other side. Snake and his slithery friends are still very shy. So newcomers especially should stay sharp 'round these parts."

I saluted the man. "Hear ya loud and clear."

With that Joker lead us away. As we walked he suddenly asked about Ciel's covered eye. Ciel subconsciously touched it as he was startled. "Ah…this…there was an accident," he bluffed lamely.

Joker's face softly looked simpatico as he gingerly touched Ciel's face with his skeletal hand. "How sad…for someone so little to have had such misfortune befall him." He gave Ciel a smile as if to cheer him up. He placed the skeleton hand on Ciel's shoulder and grinned. "Well…everyone 'ere's got their own issues, so ye'll get along just fine!"

Hmm, seeing Joker's face soften reminded me of the horrible misfortune he himself along with the first tier members suffered. Now that's something no child should have to suffer, especially if they had problems or deformities. All children should have love, no matter who or what they were. And this being Victorian London and all, Joker and the others must have had it worse off being abandoned in the streets.

Sebastian spoke then. "Like us, did everyone here join the troupe while the circus was making the rounds?"

"Nnn? For the most part, yes. But all the first tier members come from the same town. Guess ye could say we're all childhood friends."

"Childhood friends?"

"Yeah, but Snake's still a rookie," Joker added. "He's a genius with his snakes, he is and we were without a snake charmer at the time, so he became a member right quick. If ye join the first tier, ye don't have to help with prep, and ye don't have to worry about fighting for your meals. That's why everyone does their best to get to the top…"

_And we're gonna bop, bop, bop, bop to the top…_ah, sorry for the High School Musical reference there.

But I hear what Joker is saying. Someone who has nothing or really gets the short end of the life stick would find all those things amazing. Even a group of forsaken vagabond children. In a way, Joker and the rest reminded me of some of the foster kids in the local foster homes. The older ones would soon cast off any hope of being adopted into a good family and would focus on what they would make of themselves once they're officially kicked out. They had big dreams, others had simple ones like getting a job and making a family of their own. It broke my heart every time they talked about it because I wanted them to succeed and have their dreams come true, but who knows what life had in mind.

And Joker and the others really resembled those kids. After all, they just wanted to lead a normal happy life like everyone else. Even though Baron Kelvin was a sadistic perv who deserved to be punched in the guts, I had to give him credit for getting Doll, Dagger and everyone out of the streets (before he became out of his mind).

I could feel my inner protective senses tingling and it didn't take me long before my mind was made up. This was probably impossible but…I was _determined_ to save Joker and the others from their horrific deaths. Yeah they were the ones who kidnapped the kids and everything but no one deserved to die. And who was I to judge their past actions? Besides, the real culprit was Doc and Baron Kelvin and I'm just itchin' to punch them in the face!

With that in mind I followed Joker to the Big Top with Sebastian and Ciel. It was huge inside and filled with various people as they practiced their skills. "Newcomers train and train 'ere with the hope of debuting in an actual performance one day," Joker announced grandly. "Ye must always start with the basics. Once ye've made quick work of yer warm-ups then—"

"Joker! It's almost time!" Beast interrupted as she entered from the side tent.

"I hear ya!" He quickly followed her. "Well, give it all ye got, ye three!" With that both he and Beast left, but not before she gave Sebastian and me a dirty look. Hey, wait why me? It wasn't my fault that Betty thought it fun to mess with me (why do all cats do that? I just don't understand!).

But whatever, left to our own devices I turned toward Sebastian and Ciel with a smile. "Alright you two! Let's get cracken!" Ten minutes later Ciel and I were seated across from each other, feet touching as I pulled him toward me to stretch him out. You will not believe how much this was like bending cardboard.

Sebastian conducted his own stretches as he talked about the tour earlier. "A tent full of poisonous snakes at the entrances of the main cast's private quarters, hm? Guard snakes instead of guard dogs, eh?"

"Maybe they just placed Snake's tent there out of convenience," I told him as I continued to pull Ciel. "Which still gives you a dilemma of sorts. Wow Ciel! I can't believe how rigid you are! You're worse than my dad! At least he agrees to run with me Saturday mornings."

Ciel flushed. "I am a noble. I don't have to exert unnecessary energy."

Sebastian chuckled. "Indeed. My lord is very much stiff."

That vein mark appeared. "Shut it Sebastian! So to gain access to the private area, we've no choice but to get into the first tier…is that it? Poisonous snakes won't kill you. Go see whether the children are here—"

"They are not here," Sebastian stated simply. "I have not sensed the presence of any children at all in this circus, not last night and not during the tour earlier."

"Doesn't that put a damper on things," I muttered.

CRACK!

Ciel's eye widened and I busted out laughing as I let him go. "Hero! I think you broke something!"

I got up, still giggling. "Oh Ciel. Your body cracking is a good thing and no I didn't break anything. In fact I was getting worried that I _didn't_ hear anything." Ciel glared at the chuckling Sebastian as I helped him up. "Okay Sebastian. Now you warm-up with Ciel."

I left the boys so they could continue their conversation as I did my own warm-ups. Thank goodness I had the foresight to do my morning stretches or otherwise this would hurt a little. I'm not flexible or anything but I do like to keep in shape (a must for a detective extraordinaire such as myself). To finish up I did some jumping jacks but quickly stopped when I noticed Sebastian and Ciel (with Sebastian carrying Ciel on his back) staring at me…or to more accurately describe it, my bust.

"Wha!" I blushed furiously and quickly covered my chest as I turned away. "_What the hell are you two looking at?_"

Ciel was blushing slightly, but he looked none too ashamed (Don't tell me puberty got to him already?). "Well…it was just that they were very…"

"Noticeable when you kept jumping up and down," Sebastian finished with a smirk.

I didn't know whether to take out my fan and whack them (yes I brought along the fan, its hidden among the holds of my elaborate skimpy outfit; did the costume lady not realize it was winter?) or blush at the compliment since my bust was practically non-existent. But with this circus outfit that was practically the equivalent of a Victoria Secret's push-up bra, my usually small chest actually showed off a cleavage that I was quite proud of. Still, I stuck out my tongue at the two. "Can we focus on things other than my chest? Like a plan or whatever?"

Sebastian's smirk was still in place on those sinful place. "But of course."

At that moment Dagger came over and faced Ciel's upside down face. "Heeeey! Ye can't be stretchin' all be slow and steady, like pick up the pace!"

"Dagger what about your act?" I asked him.

He grinned. "I was up first today! I'm all done so I'll supervise yer practice like! First we gotta decide on what'cher acts gonna be! Any requests?"

"I'm fine with doing anything that doesn't require using my body, like the tightrope. _Anything but that_," Ciel stated as both Sebastian and I suppressed our chuckle.

Dagger laughed aloud. "Yeah, ye do look awful weak. Then I'll teach Smile all 'e needs to know 'bout knife throwin'." He then looked at me. "Ah! Almost forgot! Joker said he wanted ye to perform yer cycling trick tomorrow night, Giggles. 'e was real impressed 'e was; said it would be alright if ye made it look like yer bout to fall like before."

That falling hadn't been a trick and—_WAIT_! DID HE MEAN—"_ON THE TIGHTROPE_?" I asked, flabbergasted and my face visibly laced with shocked.

Dagger grinned. "Yup! So ye better practice!"

NOOOO! That and Betty were the only two things I didn't want to do! But all Dagger did was pat me on the head and then ask Sebastian what he wanted to do. I tuned them out as I dragged myself over to the unicycle not too far from here. As I approached it I glared at the contraption. Bicycles were my best friends since I really did a number on them when I went chasing after bad guys, but unicycles were altogether a different thing!

I noticed something shiny to my left and saw a mirror reflect my form. Huh. I kind of reminded myself of Harley Quinn. You know? Batman's Joker's assistant? The blonde one? The very one became obsessed with Joker after seeing him in the Arkham asylum? I twirled around and really had to admire my outfit, though it was skimpy around the shoulders and thighs, it was really amazing and circus-y like. Though I didn't understand all the rouge on my cheeks and the small white paint on my lips that made it look I was constantly puckering. Meh, oh well. I had two black diamonds painted on my right brow, but I would have loved my face even more if my stupid curl would stop making itself the center of attention on my forehead!

Still, I was feeling a little bit better and much more in the circus spirit. So I grabbed the unicycle and walked over to the tightrope poles and made my way up. I could already hear a bunch of oohs and awes from the rest of the circus crowd as Sebastian showed off his amazingness. I shook my head, but smiled as I climbed up. When he wasn't being "one hell of a butler" Sebastian sometimes had his cute side, but that didn't mean I was going to become his demon mate without a fight. If there is anything my Spanish soaps and Amanda have taught me, is that true love should definitely be a must in any working relationship. That way murderous ex-girlfriends and bitchy mother-in-laws won't ever come between the hero and heroine.

But Sebastian was a demon so that killed a lot of things out. Like love for instance. He was interested in me because I was his demon mate, but I know Sebastian wasn't really in love or anything. I wonder what it would take for him to actually feel the emotion. Or at least what he considered love to be. Now doesn't that bring up a whole load of complicated questions. Ah well, a subject for another time. So for now…

I practiced my unicycling on the ledge, mainly trying to stay steady on it. Eventually I glanced at the rope and the other tightrope walkers encourage me with smiles. I swallowed hard before hesitating a little. But I proceeded anyway. I was good about one third of the way when I leaned a little too much to the left and…well…fell. In retrospect maybe I should have started practicing on the ground first. Unlike the first time, _this_ _time_ I couldn't catch the rope and shrieked hysterically as someone caught me. Sebastian?

I opened my closed eyes and faced him with a smile when I realized that it wasn't Sebastian's gorgeous face I was seeing, but William T. Spears!

"William?"

He looked very much surprised to see me. "Miss Hero?"

"Hero!" called Ciel from below. I turned my head and looked down…_all_ the way down. Apparently Willy was on another tightrope much lower than the one I used (how did I not see that?); but it was still quite high to me. William looked down as well and noticed Sebastian. He sighed.

"I thought I sensed something unpleasant…it was that beast now was it? Good grief."

"Now William, be nice," I admonished him, then I remembered he was still holding me. "And how about we go down now?"

Without much prompting, William used his death scythe (how he managed to hold onto that while doing the same to me is a mystery) and struck the ground in between Ciel and Sebastian. He came sliding down, carrying me around the waist. "I never thought we would meet again…goodness. Whatever did you come sniffing around to devour this time? _You_ _devil_." The last words were said as he pointed the clipper part in Sebastian's face. Everyone looked unsettled, especially the use of that devil part. I sighed and noticed that William still held me, which is why my feet barely skimmed the ground. I sighed again. Sucks being short.

"In this day and age, when there are rarely enough grim reapers to get the job done even at the best of times. The appearance of a devil means I shan't be able to clock out on time yet again."

I wiggled around. "I understand your irritation, but can you let me go now?"

"Ah," replied William. "My apologies." He quickly put me down.

I dusted off my skirt. "Oh Will, you're a kidder! Your sense of humor really cracks me up," I told him as I patted his back roughly, startling the grim reaper. It was then that Dagger smiled in understanding and tapped William on the forehead.

"Oh I get it! Ye said it with such serious mug, I couldna tell ye were jokin'!" he exclaimed happily. He turned toward us. "Been shootin' off strange jokes from day one 'e 'as! 'E's always goin' on 'bout souls and the like…and 'e's mad fer anythin' to do wiv 'em ghosts 'n; stuff."

William fixed his hair and adjusted his glasses. "I am not one for joking."

"I'll introduce ye," Dagger replied, oblivious. "These're the rookies who joined today. The tiny one's Smile. The big one's Black. And the lass is Giggles. Yer all risin' stars so play nice!"

William turned around. "I do not, by any means, wish to make nice with a noxious beast."

"Ah! 'By any means'? Come on, teamwork's important in the circus ye know!" Dagger called out as the grim reaper's retreating form.

I glomped Wiliam's arm from behind. "Yeah 'Suit'. Ya gotta be a team player. Plus, since you're so good at the art of tightrope walking, mind giving me a few hints?" Plus I really wanted his opinion on the Christmas party that way maybe in the future we can host something again.

Ciel and Sebastian both looked after the retreating duo. "I don't understand how Hero can be so friendly towards someone like him."

"Indeed."

"Still, why is that grim reaper here…?"

"It is unusual for a grim reaper to go about snooping of his own accord, but now we can be sure of one thing."

_There is something going on at this circus after all…(but I could have told you that)._

"It looks like he's worth investigating…and make sure he isn't near Hero. I don't want any more unwanted suitors," Ciel concluded. At that moment Dagger came along and dragged Ciel away to start his knife throwing lessons. Sebastian smiled and nodded his head slightly.

"As you wish." Sebastian made his way where the grim reaper and I were discussing about tightropes and how not to fall (not to mention the party, though he didn't really say much since he's not prone to gossip). It was easy for him to say all that tightrope advice since he wasn't human and had the balance of a feather. After hearing him I decided to stick to practicing on this lovely solid ground. "Pardon me," Sebastian interrupted from behind us. "There is a little something I would like you to tell me…old timer."

William refused to meet Sebastian's face. "I have nothing to say to you."

Sebastian's hand shot out and quickly grabbed Will's sleeve. "Please do not be like that. Let us step outside."

"Um…," I said as William latched onto my arm (my other arm was latched onto the rope ladder) to keep from being dragged away by Sebastian. "If phones had been invented, I'm pretty sure this all could have been resolved over text."

Unfortunately Sebastian was stronger and thus dragged William away, with me along with them. I really don't know how that happened.

* * *

"Really, on top of the district being perpetually understaffed, that I, a member of management, must go out into the field to retrieve souls simply because the retrieval division is missing one employee…what a travesty," William complained as he stood across from Sebastian.

"I'll say. Now someone remind me why I'm out here again?" I called out as I stood shivering between the two nonhumans. Oh my gosh it was freaking _cooold_! Why did they drag me out here? Seriously?

"Insurance," William replied. "In addition I've been meaning to speak with you."

Moi?

"But first, what brings such a busy grim reaper such as yourself to a place like this?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm here cleaning up after that scum dispatch member who is currently suspended. I didn't think I would be made to do so just because _that thing_ and I are coworkers…and without any extra pay, at that."

"I'm curious. What _do_ they pay you up there?" I asked curiously.

Sebastian interrupted William's reply. "A reaper taking the trouble to come here for the purpose of investigating covertly leads me to believe that perhaps there are special circumstances at play?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned against a crate. I'm guessing this'll take a while.

"I cannot give information pertaining to souls to a fiend. It amounts to throwing a rabbit in front of a carnivore," William eyed me. "Or a sheep to a starving wolf." I blinked. Was he comparing me to a sheep?

Sebastian smirked. "I have no interest in cheap souls."

William scoffed. "Big talk for a starving devil. When the reality is that you're stark mad with hunger."

I looked up at Sebastian's face and frowned with worry. It keeps slipping from my mind that he was a _starving demon_. It was a wonder that he didn't loose his wits and just go on a rampage (I certainly would have). At that moment Sebastian unleashed a very demon-like smile, sharp fangs present. "I grew weary of indiscriminately devouring souls long ago. The more ravenous I am…the more delicious the dinner."

"Well there is that saying," I admitted rather quietly.

That smirk did not diminish. "Furthermore once I've gotten my last soul I won't need to hunt for another." This alarmed William. Suddenly I was in Sebastian arms.

"Um…"

He nuzzled my jaw. "I have the lovely Hero with me until the end of forever."

"Miss Hero will be your next victim?" William asked in disgust.

"I think he means my rechargeable battery like soul. I'm his demon mate after all," I told him. "Though I'm not exactly sure how that works."

"Demon mate…?" William repeated in wonder, as if recognizing the word. "I think I may have heard something of the like in the demon section of the dispatch archive. But I heard that it's merely a legend. If such a thing were real, then…" Suddenly William could see the workload of his job becoming easier. He looked at me more seriously now. "You?"

"Apparently so."

Sebastian sighed as he let me go. "Hero, you do realize that you're not supposed to tell anyone of that. If that piece of information were to fall into the wrong hands, there might be those who would stop at nothing to claim you."

I patted William's back roughly in a cheerful manner. "It's okay. I doubt William here is a threat."

William fixed his glasses. "Indeed I am not, but nevertheless you should be careful. Though you are the solution to me not having to work overtime, you are a demon magnet all the same. You're not claimed yet are you?"

Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my head. "Not yet."

I flushed. "Could you quit spouting that kind of stuff? Need I remind you that I have a say in this as well?" Not to mention I was still sixteen and I haven't even finished high school either.

That innocent smile returned. "Of course." I arched a brow at him skeptically. No, he didn't believe I had a say in this. The prick!

"Anyhow, take great care Miss Hero. It has been recorded that not many demon mates survive if discovered," William warned. "Which brings me to the news I wanted to speak to Miss Hero about."

"Shoot,"

"Out of curiosity, I looked at your records in the dispatch archive and I've found something unusual…"

"Like what?"

"Well, there is no record of any Hero Sanders in the book."

I blinked. "_Say what_? What are you saying? That I don't exist?"

"At least in our records. I checked the American records as well and got the same results."

Ordinarily that would have freaked me out, but I think I understood why..._I think_. "It's probably because I'm not from this world…or time. I'm a 21st Century American," I explained.

"…" William said nothing at first, his brain trying to compute what I had just said.

Sebastian sighed, it was obvious that I did not know the meaning of subtlety, at least when it came to vital information such as this.

"…I'm not entirely sure what to say about that," was William's reply. "But I had one of the staff look into it since it is most unusual. Papers do get misplaced and hopefully that is the case here."

Scary stuff man. I know I'm out of place and time, but still. "Well, moving right along, since Sebastian is 'collard' by Ciel, he won't be eating any of your souls, so how about telling us why you're here?"

_How forward, very American indeed_, thought William, adjusting his glasses once more. "Very well, I suppose I could divulge some information, but this is a warning to you, beast, in particular. In a few days hence, we will judge a large number of souls in this vicinity. This is a special case, so please refrain from interfering."

That news caught Sebastian's attention right quick. He then smirked and looked at William. "My goodness. That must be quite a chore to handle alone. Still, a large number of souls…shall I lend you a hand?"

"Sebastian!" I scolded as I jumped out of the way of William's oncoming death scythe. I landed on the grass and the death scythe grabbed Sebastian's hat as Sebastian tilted his head to avoid the attack.

William's look was deadly serious. "I refuse to work overtime free of charge. I will hunt you down if you get in my way."

"Message received, loud and clear," I murmured as I got back up. "Seriously Sebastian. You shouldn't tease the man so much."

"Well, I myself have no desire to be involved with grim reapers either," Sebastian replied as he got his hat back and placed it coolly on his head, smirk present. "I am not interested in second-rate souls and my demon mate is all I'll ever need after all."

"I seem to recall that is _if_ you can win this competition the lady in red has set up," retorted William, having overheard some gossip from the Christmas Party he had inadvertently crashed and been invited to. "I will be sorely amused if you get bested by a human, your master at that."

Sebastian's eyes became a scary red. But worst of all, where's my say in all of this anyway?

"Hey!" called Ciel's voice as he rounded a corner and stood facing us. "That noisy knife thrower is looking for you Sebastian. And that Joker guy is calling for Hero too."

I blanched. "Oh my gosh, _not_ the tightrope!"

William stared at Ciel intensely before adjusting his glasses and replying, "He does not seem all that high quality to me…I can understand Miss Hero, for even I sense something unusual, her being a demon mate and all. One thing more, is it true you carry the demon's mark?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hmm, this is an interesting matter to further investigate."

"_Ahem._ You won't be further investigating anything about Hero. She is strictly off limits," Ciel stated as he walked over to me. "Furthermore, stop calling Sebastian a devil. What are you going to do about it if the troupe members get suspicious? We were lucky they thought you were joking before, but…the fact that you can't even blend in among people makes you lower than _that vulgar reaper_."

Ooh, like a knife to the back. I hugged the adorable Ciel (mainly for warmth, when were we going to go inside already?). "Now, now, Ciel. Don't be so harsh, even if it is true." A double hit. "Besides, we each got our missions to complete so why don't we just get along?"

Sebastian smirked. "Indeed. As we will not get in the way of your duties, we hope you will not get in the way of ours."

"Thank you. I do not even want you in my field of vision," William replied.

"Perfect. It's settled then. We agree to not interfere with each other at all," concluded Ciel.

The tension crackled between the three of them. I adjusted my headpiece, the little bells at the end jingling. "Um, did no one hear me when I said get along? Not ignore each other completely?"

Apparently they chose to ignore that statement. William adjusted his glasses with his death scythe once more. "Right then, Smile. I'm counting on you to hold your dog's leash tight."

Ciel smirked. "I don't want to hear it from Specs, who can't even manage a covert investigation properly.

"I am not Specs. I am Suit. One more thing, Giggles," he called, using my stage name. "I do plan to inquire upon this demon mate subject further. I'm not sure if this is exactly a threat or a blessing in disguise."

"Whatever you find, let me know," I told him. "Since I don't even know a thing yet."

Ciel grabbed my hand. "Don't encourage him, Hero. Come on Sebastian."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Well…now here's what ye've been waiting forrr!" announced Joker cheerfully. "Time to announce room assignments for the rookies!"

Joy. Ciel and I were both exhausted from the day's events. Ciel because he was physically weak and me because I was forced to go up on the tightrope a bunch of times and then unicycle ten laps around the tent (that Joker was harsh!). My legs were aching and I never knew how hard circus acts could be. Right now I could just crawl into any soft surface and sleep.

"The results of the impartial lottery are as follows…," Joker began. "Smile will be in tent eight." He gestured to a boyish looking Doll. "This is your roommate." Ciel didn't look too pleased. "And Black and Giggles shall be in a tent with—"

"Wait! _What do you mean Seba—Black and Giggles will be in the same tent_?" Ciel asked in outrage.

"Well yeah," answered Joker. "They're sweethearts so they deserve to be put together."

Sebastian smiled. "Most assuredly."

I blushed furiously. "We are not sweethearts!"

Dagger laughed. "Looks like Giggles is still a little shy and little Smile sure is jealous!"

Ciel flushed. " I am not jealous! I have no reason to be either since Giggles prefers me."

I gaped. "Ci—I mean Smile!"

"Ooh. I senses a love triangle," Joker whispered to Dagger who nodded.

_This isn't good,_ thought Ciel in a panick. _If I'm separated from Sebastian, I won't be able to move about…not to mention what lewd tactics he's got in his sleeve now that the truce is officially over._

"If it makes you feel any better," Joker told Ciel. "Black and Giggles won't be entirely alone. Suit will also be with them."

William, who had been silent but with us, made a face that could turn fresh milk sour. You could practically hear walls crumbling to rubble as Sebastian and Will started at each other like mortal enemies. Ciel looked like the situation had become worse than before.

I couldn't help but let a giggle escape. This was actually rather funny now that I know William was going to be staying with us, but wait…that means I won't be sleeping with Ciel!

"Oh no!" I panicked.

Dagger and Joker continued to chuckle. "This is your chance to make new friends Smile! And with Suit in the mix, I'm sure you might still have a chance at winning Giggles's heart…good luck!"

"This is the worse." William complained.

"My thoughts exactly," Sebastian complained

"Nice to meetcha, Smile!" Doll said cheerfully.

"…right…," Ciel muttered miserably.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't bring my Black Butler pillow either!" I cried to no one in particular.

* * *

"Say…can I sleep on the top bunk?" Freckle Face asked as both she and Ciel made it to their new tent. Of course Ciel was still unaware of her actual identity.

"By all means," he replied. "I was just thinking I would prefer the lower bunk." _I don't want to climb up there…_

"S'been on my mind for a while but," Freckle Face said aloud. "You sure speak real pretty 'n' upper crust like."

"Eh? D-Do I? It must be because I've been working at the manor since I was little," Ciel tried to explain.

"Blimey! Anyhoo, you just gimme a shout if there's somethin' you ain't gettin', kay? I've been in the circus a lot longer than you! Oh 'n' I just gotta ask, but is it true that Giggles and Black are sweethearts?" she asked, wide eyed in curiosity.

Ciel's eyes darkened. "No it's not true. Not at all."

"Really? Then Black must be tryin' fer her hand. What about you? Dagger told me you liked Giggles too."

Ciel's cheeks pinked slightly. _Gossip must be a common occurrence around here…how bothersome. _"Well you see, right now Black and I are competing for Giggles's hand."

Her eye got bigger. "_In marriage_? You don't say? 'ow romantic! I'vna seen a love triangle before like in those penny novels. But she is very pretty, strange coloring 'n' an even peculiar accent. And she's American too," Freckle Face whispered as if being an American was the same as catching some sort of strange disease.

"Erm…yeah," Ciel muttered.

"But I 'ope you end up with her though," she encouraged cheerfully. "You seem like a good kid 'n' you'll probably grow up to be quite a looker too! Though Black is quite 'andsome, I'm sure Giggles will pick you in the end."

That caught Ciel off guard, but the sentiment was not lost on him and he blushed a little. "Oh…thank you."

Freckle Face smiled before grinning. "I know! Want some candy?"

As she talked and Ciel ended up accepting a caramel lollipop of his own product (that's twice now), he couldn't help but think, _Damn. I won't be able to visit Sebastian and Hero's tent like this._

* * *

"Because we have a lady with us, Miss Hero will get the upper bunk and the noxious beast can sleep on the floor," declared William matter o'factly as he drew a line. "This line marks the edge of my own private territory, so please do not set foot beyond it."

"Um…is it really alright for Sebastian to sleep on the floor?" I called from above. "Cuz he can have the top bunk. I don't mind." Plus I've been known for falling off rather ungracefully. Amanda could testify (summer camp wasn't all that fun).

"Nonsense," Sebastian supplied. "Though it irks me that the grim reaper thought of it first, he is right. A lady's comfort goes first."

I looked down at him and frowned. "Well…if you insist. But if you change your mind..."

"I say! I don't mind Miss Hero in the least, but why must I live with a devil?" William complained. "Let me make one thing clear from the outset. Unlike devils, grim reapers need to sleep. Don't make noises late at night and disturb my rest."

Sebastian sighed. "My kind does enjoy sleep as a luxury as well,"

"Now, now, let's not fight," I told them. "What time are we supposed to be waking up tomorrow?"

"Around five I believe," replied William.

Meh. Too early. At least Sebastian has the graciousness of waking me up around seven. Oh well. "One more thing. Can you guys do me a favor?" I asked them seriously.

Both boys looked up at me in question.

"Can you leave the tent so I can change?"

That warranted a slight blush from William and a smirk from Sebastian before they both complied and left the tent. As I quickly took off the circus outfit (including make-up) and changed to the simple nightgown Sebastian had brought me, I was seriously missing Ciel already. He was my body pillow and so very much adorable as well. Just not having him here was like an ache that wouldn't stop making itself known and I didn't understand why. I could chalk it up to my phobia of sleeping alone but I've never felt so…alone before. Goodness I'm probably acting ridiculous here, like a needy pathetic child who couldn't sleep because she didn't have her night light. I can toughen this out. I'm sixteen after all. I can so do this…

It was around probably ten in the night when I heard Sebastian slowly get up from his bed roll I managed to find for him. At that moment I also heard William's death scythe block his path. "Where are you going? Lights out was ages ago. For heaven's sake…I won't stand for you snatching souls while I sleep. Please do not go wandering without your master."

Sebastian sported a disgruntled face. "I shall be rather bored till morning."

I sat up and faced the duo below. "Come now, didn't I say we should all get along?"

"Get along with a devil? A preposterous notion," William retorted.

"Indeed," Sebastian agreed. "Just sleep and forget about us."

I rolled my eyes. As if I could. But nevertheless, I tried hugging my pillow and going to sleep again. I managed to dream and this time my dream was rather pleasant. I was in the sky, flying like a majestic bird, but then suddenly, the dream darkened and I was falling…and falling…and falling…until I landed on something soft yet hard.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking at the ceiling of the tent in a rather lower view. "Huh?"

"Hero…you fell on me," Sebastian said as he held me in his arms.

I sat up. "What? How?" I looked at my bunk and practically gaped at the broken wooden frame. Did I really break through that? I got up and inspected the damage. What surprised me more was that William was fast asleep. How had he missed that?

Sebastian also got up and inspected the damage. He merely raised a brow, not surprised that my super strength unconsciously caused this. "I've been curious why you chose to sleep with the young master the second night."

I looked at him. "Oh, well, you see…I have this sleeping alone phobia. I'm not sure why. Ever since I was found by the nuns I never liked sleeping alone. It didn't feel..._safe_ exactly," I tied explaining.

Sebastian said nothing, he merely stared at me for a minute with an unreadable expression. Finally he spoke, "I suppose this must have something to do with before you were found at the orphanage."

"Huh…really? I can't remember," I said, climbing back up the ladder.

"You can't remember a single thing before then?"

"Nope. It's like my mind is blank, but then again, who remembers stuff when they were practically toddlers?"

"Its still unusual…and dangerous. Since your my demon mate your super strength was bound to show at such a young age."

He had a point. How...? I paused, suddenly remembering a distinct terrifying feeling, but the moment passed and I was left confused again. I shrugged. "Oh well. Time for sleep…um…," I looked at Sebastian again and flushed. "W-Would you mind sleeping with me tonight? _Just_ for tonight?" That caught Sebastian off guard. He smiled (rather evilly I might add).

"It would be an honor to please my demon mate in any way I can," he replied silkily.

"But don't get any weird ideas! All we're gonna do is sleep, got it?" I told him seriously. "If I catch you doing perverted things you're sleeping on the floor!"

Sebastian merely continued to smile. "Of course."

So…in the end, Sebastian and I were on the top bunk, sharing the space as I desperately tried to go to sleep. But it was practically impossible since SEBASTIAN was right beside me. He and I were facing each other and he was looking at me with his red brownish gaze. Not only was it _hawt_, it was also unnerving and making my heart beat a mile a minute.

Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep I told myself. Just go to sleep! Nothing weird's gonna happen so be a woman! It was then that I felt Sebastian's gloved hand stroke my hair. I flinched at the sudden contact and he paused. My face reddened. I looked at him and he smirked.

"I won't do anything, so relax. You're heart's racing and you won't be able to sleep like that."

"…right…" As if I didn't know that. But he had a point (again). With Sebastian here there was no need for me to worry. Still, it felt strange not having Ciel next to me, but it's not like the end of the world or anything. I sighed and this time I felt my heart slowing down.

The stroking of my hair continued and I found it relaxing. I smiled a little, thinking, yes…this was nice. I wasn't freaking out anymore and with Sebastian here I found this whole experience kind of…pleasant.

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

Sebastian was still awake and he looked at his demon mate, feelings of possession, satisfaction, desire, contentment and…something else were niggling at him. He couldn't quite identify the last emotion and decided that he needn't bother. It was probably unimportant anyway. He was acting as a demon should toward its mate. Protecting them in any way required, but he was certain that kissing them gently on the forehead did not fit in the usual category of reason. In fact he wasn't quite certain why he did it, but it felt right, seeing that helpless and innocent expression on her face. Humans really were most vulnerable when asleep...which had an idea forming in Sebastian's mind. Of course he'd try this idea later when the mission was over. His eyes skimmed over the right hand that was clutching at the sheets and paused on the fourth finger

His fingers itched to dispose of that ring on her right hand. Every time he saw it it would only remind him that there might actually be a very real possibility that Hero might actually choose his young master. The hand stroking her hair tightened on her dark tresses. No. He couldn't have that. Hero was _his_. She was _his_ demon mate, destined for him. The white mark on her lower back proved it. So no matter what little sentimental tricks his young master will no doubt employ, in the end, Hero will belong to him. White to black, that tier of fate will inevitable tie them together…forever.

With that reassuring thought, he gave in to the luxury of sleep.

* * *

_This time, when went back to sleep I dreamt…except the dream wasn't pleasant or simple. It felt cold, dark, and terrifying. I was alone in the woods. It was nighttime and the air felt suddenly chill. I shivered and looked around, not sure where the hell am I. I mean this was the first time my dreams have taken me consciously. I noticed that I was still in my night gown, barefoot. Oh joy._

_I heard a sudden crack and I looked up, alarmed._

_Like a bullet, a dark figure rushed by me and flapped gracefully in the air, landing on a tree branch. I followed it and squinted in the darkness to see who or what it was. The clouds shifted with the night breeze and some light illuminated the dark figure perched up high. I gasped when I saw his face._

"_Sebastian? What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded._

_But my voice had gone on deaf ears. I frowned and noticed that he was carrying something in his arms._

_If I hadn't felt the sudden whoosh of the wind, I wouldn't have been able to dodge the oncoming tree trunk aimed at Sebastian. The tree he had been standing on collapsed from the force and I quickly backed up, unsure what was going on. Another figure rushed by me and what made me shiver in dread were the demonic red eyes and a satisfied smirk chuck full of fangs. Another demon?_

"_You cheater!" it called out as it faced Sebastian. "She doesn't belong to you, but she's fair game now!"_

_Sebastian said nothing and dodged another oncoming attack. Another dark figure appeared and threw a sharp blade, slicing a few strands of hair as Sebastian back flipped and avoided the blow._

_I saw the small person in Sebastian's arms struggle a little, probably upset at being jostled around. The small movement distracted Sebastian for a quick second, it was all one of the demons needed to tackle him from the side. The movement sent the small person flying into the air as Sebastian was brought down._

_I gasped when I saw that it was a child. "Oh shit!" I ran toward the little toddler but I soon realized that this little battle area was next to the side of the cliff. I stopped before the brink and saw the little child fall over the edge. The child made not a sound, but it flailed its arms about. I looked back in time to see Sebastian decapitate one of the demons and grab the tail of the other one. Looks like I had to save the child, but before I could jump over I felt this strange force that sucked me out of my body and into the child that fell into the dark waters below._

_Suddenly I was the child, gulping and wheezing, sucking in the ice cold water as it engulfed me. My flailing limbs were useless, heavy as lead and I felt the small light from the moon dim as the clouds covered the round white disc. I was choking, drowning. My lungs burned and for some reason I couldn't muster the strength to swim. Dark strands of hair covered my face and darkened my face more. I was alone, cold and terrified then I'd ever felt in my life._

_Surely this must be the end for the child. And what was Sebastian doing with kid in the first place? Just when all seemed lost, a red light shined through the darkness. I didn't get what it was until I saw that it was shaped as an eye. One eye to be precise. I still didn't get it, but by then the child blacked out._

I opened my eyes suddenly, startled by not only my dream but by the blast of music whirling in the air. My heart was pounding and I kept hearing my name being called repeatedly until I realized that it was both Sebastian and William.

"Huh? What?"

"What is that infernal racket?" William complained, half-dressed and annoyed at the song playing inside the tent. I listened for once, trying to slow down my beating heart when I realized that my alarm went off. My alarm for my phone to be exact.

_I'm a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact  
That everyone can see these scars_

_I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel_  
_But it's like no matter what I do_  
_I can't convince you to just believe this is real_

"Oh!" I said, smiling widely as I got my phone from my night gown hidden pocket. "I had my alarm set at five with Linkin Park's Faint ringtone."

"Who?" asked Sebastian. He was already out of bed and already dressed. "Never mind. It's been replaying at least three times already. The reaper here almost nicked my in the face when it first rang off."

I giggled as I stretched, letting the song keep playing but with the volume toned down a bit. "That's great." That's also when I noticed how freakin' cold it felt in here. I wrapped my arms around me. "It's freezing!" I complained.

"That's because of the continuing winter chill," explained William off-handedly as he combed his hair.

"Now, let's hurry. You must change as I recall that the new members are in charge of the morning meal," Sebastian replied.

I frowned. Ugh, there's nothing worse than waking up in the _cold_ and told to make breakfast for _other_ people. What I wouldn't give for a simple pop tart right now. Still, once both Sebastian and William were outside I quickly changed to my normal country girl look, complete with braided pig tails and flats. Alright folks, lets getter done.

By the time I spotted Ciel, he was already carrying a bucket full of potatoes. Course I was doing the same bit the huge weight didn't bother me, in fact I was carrying it on one shoulder, much to the circus people's shock.

"Morning Ciel!" I greeted chirpily as I neared him. Then I noticed how…messy he looked. I tried hiding my giggle behind a cough. Sebastian was next to me, carrying a bowl of water.

"Can you really call that personal grooming? It seems you cannot even dress yourself properly," Sebastian commented with an amused smile.

"I was in a hurry!" Ciel snapped.

"Oh but Ciel! You didn't button your shirt right and you still have a bed head," I said, putting down my basket and attempting to fix his hair and shirt.

"And that dreadful half-knot. You are going to have a difficult time untying that once alone," Sebastian admonished as he also fixed the horrible excuse for a knot.

Everyone around us stared in awe as they watched the scene unfold. Ciel was red in the face as I finished buttoning his shirt right. "There. Even if you're in a hurry, you still gotta pay attention, but it would be nice if zippers were invented," I told him wistfully.

Suddenly Doll began to laugh. "Ahahahaha! Smile! Ye look like a little kid being fussed 'bout by his parents! Yer supposed to act _manly_ to get Giggles attention, not helpless!"

I scratched my head. "What does she mean?"

Ciel blushed heavily as Sebastian finished the knot. "You two aren't supposed to be fussing over me!" he whispered urgently.

"It's normal if I do it," I told him as I picked up the potato basket. "Because everyone knows Americans are crazy and therefore get away with almost everything."

"Well, Sebastian, do not treat me as your master while we're here. Leave me alone!" Ciel ordered of his demon butler to which the latter replied with a positive.

It was maybe fifteen minutes later that Doll, Sebastian and I discovered Ciel's pitiful attempt at trying to peel potatoes.

"Smile! What're ya plannin' on makin from them potatoes with peels thicker than the meat?" Doll then noticed that he had done the entire bucket and freaked.

"Oh it's not so bad!" I told her. "I'm sure Seba—I mean, Black can figure out what to do with this." I picked one piece up and whistled. "Ya know, Ciel, I think you should stick to being an earl in the future," I whispered to him when Doll wasn't looking.

He flushed. "I wasn't meant for this type of labor."

I smiled as I picked up the basket and handed it to Sebastian. "Clearly, but don't feel bad."

"Cor blimey, what part of this can we eat…?" Doll questioned as she inspected the potatoes.

"It cannot be helped. I shall deep fry them as they are into crisps and make them into fish and chips," commented Sebastian.

Both me and Doll followed Sebastian eagerly. "Really? Joy!" I cheered.

"Mm-hm! I like that!" Doll added.

Ciel silently glared at Sebastian for getting my attention in the end. Sebastian merely smirked in response. It didn't take long for Sebastian to finish cooking up the meal and as soon as it was ready, my stomach was quick to let me know. With Doll, we jumped in the fray and beat down people for our breakfast (reminded me of lunchtime during school), not sure if Ciel made it through or got lost in the way. Once I'd gotten my plate full and returned to the outer realm of the crowd, Ciel's single loaf of bread was my answer.

I tsked. "Well, I managed to get more than enough for the two of us. Here," I told him cheerfully as I piled some meat onto his plate. Doll made it back, food piled high and grinned when she saw us.

"Be sure to give 'im lots! 'e's a short little bag o' bones," she commented with a smile.

Ciel didn't look amused, but soon ate. Doll chatted away and I took the small respite to think back on that dream I had. First time I ever encountered something like and I'm not sure what it meant either. First of all, why was Sebastian there? Who were those demons he was fighting against? Who was that child that fell into the ocean and drowned? And most importantly, where was Ciel in all this?

I paused when I realized one more thing; that red eye in the dark murky water. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was eerily familiar to something I saw before…but what?

"Good, I'm done! Thanks for the chow! Time to practice you two!"

"Already?"

I blinked several times before I noticed that my plate was empty. Snap! I was done too? I got up and picked up my plate. "Come on Smile!"

Ciel looked disgruntled. "But I'm not even finished."

"So very delicate," I teased him with a smile. Behind me Doll was mouthing the words "act manly" to Ciel, who only flushed but got up as well.

Next up was training. Ciel was with Doll and I had been told to practice with the unicycle again. Bleh. But after the initial ten minutes I gradually became used to the contraption, so much so that I began cruisin' around the Big Top, saying hi to people as if I were chillin' in a convertible.

Eventually I hit the jackpot. Snake! He was practicing some sort of trick with his slithering friends and of course I just had to peddle to the meddle (I know, very cliché phrasing) on over there.

"Hey Snake!" I greeted. "Watcha doin'?"

He looked over and stared at me for a second before responding. "Practicing…says Wilde."

"Yeah me too. Apparently Joker wants me to fall off the tightrope with the unicycle tonight," I tell him in a dramatic sigh. "Oh well. Love your snakes by the way. Which one is Wilde?"

That seemed to catch the man off guard (probably because no one bothered to ask), but he gingerly points to the one on his left shoulder. That seemed to spark off some sort of hidden trigger because after I asked him about Wilde, he then introduced all seven of his snakes (these were just the ones he had with at the moment). I only really remembered maybe six and could probably identify only five, but I was happy to see his enthusiasm, however chill it looked.

He then paused, probably wondering if I found this boring. "I'm sorry. You must find this dull…says Oscar."

"Dude, I'm sittin' here on a unicycle listening to you for the last three minutes. I find this _very_ interesting…and fun!" I replied, not to mention that I managed to touch Oscar after I let him "taste" my scent. "I know you may think that people suck, and really they do, but you should know that you're awesome. And by awesome I mean a very special and amazing person. So don't let jerks and ignorant people tell you otherwise." Judging by the look on his face, no one has told him that before. I smiled. "Isn't the first tier members proof?"

He was silent for a minute before he spoke again. "You're pretty forward…says Wilde."

"It's an American thing," I told him cheekily. I almost fell off the unicycle when I leaned to the right a little, but after being forced to practice I managed to steady myself.

"Speaking of forward, the whole circus is already aware of the news!...says Emily,"

"Huh? What news?"

"It's been debated whether you and Black are really sweethearts and whether Smile can win against Black for your hand…says Emily."

WTF? How_ the hell_ did the _entire_ _circus_ know about that? That piece of news startled me so much that I ended up toppling over, landing on the ground gracelessly.

I know it's not Madame Red this time because she's not here. So either someone overheard or were talkin' just a little too loudly…or maybe even Joker and Dagger themselves must have surmised this on their own (cuz they apparently gossip like old women!).

Alarmed Snake went over and helped me up. At that moment I heard Ciel call me over and like some sort of trained hound dog (hound dogs are detective dogs, lol!) I turned to look at him, ready to walk right over there. He was looking at Snake suspiciously but he must have not found a threat because he didn't say anymore.

"Well I gotta go," I apologized. "Great talkin' to ya. Good luck on your act tonight," I was already walking away when I paused. I turned around and looked at him. "Just so you know, we're officially friends, okay?" I declared seriously. He just stood there, speechless at my daring declaration once more. I'm gonna take that as a "yes". I smiled and waved. "See ya!"

As I headed over toward Ciel, Snake looked after my retreating back. What he concluded from our five minute interaction was that I was indeed eccentric and definitely bold, even for an American. But, he still found the exchange pleasant and therefore deemed me as a harmless, acceptable individual to maybe talk to a little in the future.

* * *

"Wheew! I'm all sweaty! Let's go take a shower, Smile, Giggles!" Doll declared after a good afternoon of training.

I actually felt happy at the prospect since I've been feeling gritty after falling into the ground a lot. Unicycling is a lot harder than it looks. But! I managed to successfully ride around for at least ten minutes without falling. I can even do a little bit juggling too! I call today a success. "I'm in!"

Ciel perked up, looking as if Doll just mentioned the Holy Grail. "There's a shower here?" It was so cute looking at him. You could practically see him conjuring up a warm bubble bath. Too cute!

"Yeah, yeah. It's cold at night, so you oughta shower during the day," Doll informed him as he followed her. Oh snap. Wait a minute!

"Uh, wait! Ciel! The showers isn't what you think!" I told him as I followed after them.

A minute later Ciel saw why. "You call this a shower…?"

Doll held up a bucket of sloshing water. "C'mon! Take it off! I'll wash your back!"

"Um D—!"

"_Outdoors_? In the dead of _winter_? And isn't that cold water?" Ciel spluttered.

"'tis!"

"I really don't think you should take him out here," I told her, remembering Ciel's asthma problem, not to mention the mark he didn't want anyone to see. "Smile's not built for this! He's got a fragile…um, constitution!"

"Oh hogwash! Smile's manly too ye know, right Smile?" Ciel flushed. This was not the time to prove his manhood! "Besides, it's only a quick splash. Then you dry off quick!" She grabbed his scarf and I grabbed the other end to prevent her from stripping the boy (Ciel was struggling to even breathe in this tug of war). We each tugged at his clothes to and struggled and eventually, I used a bit too much of my strength and we all fell, accidentally sending the bucket full of cold water flying over the air and tumbling over me.

It was like a bitch slap to the face.

I quickly sat up and flapped my hand about, body vibrating like a phone. "_Whoa shit _that water is c-c-coooold!" I shouted, teeth chattering. I felt like frosty the snowman over here. My shirt was thoroughly soaked, my hair was sticking to my face and I still couldn't stop shaking (imagine if this had been nighttime!).

"Hero!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Doll apologized as she raced over and helped me up. "You'll catch a cold if you stay in those clothes. Quick, take yer shirt off! I gots a towel."

Take my shirt off? In front of a number of odd males? _In the friggin cold_? Pass.

"I d-don't think so," I told her, but she was already tugging my shirt up. What was up with her stripping people of their clothes? "Hey, I'm serious!"

"And I'm serious that you could catch a cold! Dangerous, specially durin' the winter!"

And of course the crowd looked on.

Doll was this close to taking my shirt and draping the towel over me when she spotted something curious on my lower back. "Oh, what a curious mark on yer lower back," she commented. "But why is it all pale and stuff? And…weird looking?"

I jerked out of her hands, certain she had seen the demon mark that Sebastian claimed was there but I've yet to really see myself. "I told you to lay off would ya? I'll go change on my own!" It didn't really bother me if she saw (okay maybe I did, after all, Ciel didn't like it when people saw the brand on his back or the contract eye; privacy much?). I quickly dashed away, cursing this bitter weather for being so…bitter. And it wasn't even night yet. I rounded a tent and sat on a small crate, sighing, but still shivering. I blinked for a minute before face palming.

Damn...I forgot the towel. I sighed and undid the pig braids, shaking my hair loose so it would dry quickly. As I sat shivering I then also remembered that I had no idea where I was…double damn!

"Where did you think you were without this?" came Ciel's voice as he appeared in front of me, holding the towel. I beamed as he gave it to me.

"Oh my gosh thank you!" I said, wrapping it around me. "It's s-so cold!"

"Are you alright?" he asked, worry clouding his blue eye. I found the emotion rather novel.

"You're worried? Its only water,"

"You could have hurt yourself when you fell," he told me seriously. "But I appreciate…you know…"

I smirked. "Know what?"  
He blushed lightly. "Keeping that Freckle Face from pouring the cold water on me. Though I'm upset that it landed on you."

I smiled, seeing Ciel looking healthy and not freezing like I am right now made the chill not that noticeable. For Ciel, it was worth it. "It's okay, but I really should apologize. It was an accident after all and she meant well."

"This only proves that having to endure these conditions is outlandish," Ciel stated haughtily. "If this hadn't happened, I would have gone mad soon enough."

"Oh dear…are you giving up already?" came a velvety voice. Both Ciel and I looked up as Sebastian appeared before us, another towel in hand. I eyed it like I would a churro. He wordless came over and wrapped the extra towel around me while giving Ciel a sidelong glance. "You lack fortitude young master. Going mad from something of this sort…is not like you at all."

Ciel stiffened, remembering flashes of That Month, when he had been held captive and horrific unexplainable things had happened to him. His eye darkened. "Not like me, eh? Indeed." Cue the prideful head toss. "I, the Head of the Phantomhive Family, living like this…no, it ought not be like this at all. Not to mention the great insult of getting Hero all wet I this cold."

"It was an accident ya know. Partly my fault."

I was ignored as Ciel went on. "We'll get this over with quickly. The sooner to the manor the better."

Sebastian nodded. "As you wish, my lord. I thought I should also add that we only have three days left."

"Already?" Ciel asked, eye wide.

"Um, three days left to what?" I called out, but was quickly shushed as Sebastian towel dried my hair. I was starting to suspect something suspicious here, but with the efficiency that Sebastian was quickly bringing warmth to my frozen limbs made me forget instantly.

"In any case," Ciel continued. "We need only investigate the tents of the first tier before we depart. I thought I would quietly aim to be promoted there, but I can't afford to leisurely bide my time in this environment. I'm at my wits end."

"And I'm pretty sure if my sleeping arrangements aren't fixed soon, I'm gonna be walking around like a zombie. And I'm not even adding all the trauma that tightrope has caused me," I added as Sebastian wrapped the towel securely around my shoulders before I stood up.

"And I cannot go out at night either, as the grim reaper is in the way," Sebastian responded.

"Forcing our way through will be the easiest approach," Ciel stated matter o'factly.

"That's great, but I'm gonna go change now before I become the next Mrs. Jack Frost," I murmured as I turned away. I paused for a minute before I sighed dramatically and turned around. "Does anyone know where my tent is?"

* * *

It was soon show time. The day darkened and a shiny night was lifted into the sky as the showy circus lights caught the Londoner's attention. Pretty soon the place was crowded like the day before and with the inhuman chilly weather outside, I wasn't too happy about to having to perform tonight (especially since I still hadn't mastered the art of tightrope walking).

I sighed before I looked at myself in the large mirror that was currently hogged by number of odd performers. I fixed my red cockatoo/Harley Quinn headpiece, the ends jingled and I smiled. I guess it won't be too bad. I didn't have much stage fright (Amanda claimed it was because I basically had no shame…which she was probably right) and all I had to do tonight was juggle during the flying trapeze act and do my final unicycle to my death act.

Of course that wasn't the only reason I was kind of happy. Tonight Ciel, Sebastian and I will become true Sherlocks and enter into the first tier's tents uninvited (my specialty!). I turned around and saw Sebastian and Ciel scramble around to help the performers.

Joker saw me and waved me over. " 'ey, there Giggles. Ready fer tonight?"

"Um, not really," I told him truthfully.

He patted my head, grinning. "First time jitters. I rememba when I use to 'ave 'em. You'll be fine."

I sincerely hope so. Even though I'm shameless, I'm not too fond of getting laughed at (in the humiliating sense). Eventually the circus started and the dressing tent was considerably quiet before I could even take a step forward I heard Ciel call my name along with Sebastian's. I quickly went over to him.

"I lost Freckle Face!" he exclaimed "Who knows when we'll get another chance. Let's look into the tents now and be done with it!" Ciel grabbed my hand and pulled me along as Sebastian quickly followed. "We'll settle this all in ten minutes!" He somehow seemed to have forgotten that I was on next.

"Black!" called a voice from behind us just in time before we could exit the prepping tent. Joker was carrying Wendy on his back as Peter stood beside them, a worried look on his face. "Big Sis Wendy here sprained her ankle and can't perform. So Black…you go instead." Da da dum. "Black oughta be fine out there, so please."

Well didn't that put a damper on Ciel's plans. "You're going to be up any minute now, so get ready! You two Giggles!" Joker called out as he transported Wendy to the first-aid tent.

"Argh, I wish I'd sprained my own ankle," I muttered, kicking the ground below me.

"Young master. It is a shame, but let us investigate at another time," Sebastian suggested.

I waved that suggestion away. "Oh please. Ciel's not gonna give up that easily."

"Hero's right," Ciel stated seriously. "We don't have time to dawdle here forever. And this may be the only time Freckle Face isn't around. I have time. The poisonous snakes are the only problem." Ciel turned to look at the schedule. "According to the timetable, you and Hero finish performing at 7:50. The encore is at 8:00; which means you have five minutes to capture all the snakes and then proceed to the performance. At 7:50, you'll return backstage momentarily, free all the snakes and appear in the encore with Hero. I'll take care of the rest. Let's go."

Sebastian nodded. "As you wish."

"Ah man. And we go into the cold anyway," I sighed.

* * *

"That is all of them," Sebastian announced as he finished tying the last snake in a knot before placing it inside the cage full of Snake's slithery friends.

"That's great, but I hope their okay in there," I said, peering in the cage. "Sorry guys! Sebastian will let you out later."

"Hero, don't talk to the creatures," admonished Ciel. "Anyways, you two need to go to the Big Top or they'll get suspicious if you're late."

"Kay, Ciel. But be careful!" I called out as I followed Sebastian.

"I will return soon," he added before we left.

Sebastian and I soon left Ciel to investigate as we arrived behind the curtains. Dagger looked relieved to see me. "Thank goodness yer 'ere! Yer on while Joker introduces Black and Suit."

Sebastian's expression at discovering that William was his partner was priceless. I giggled as Dagger handed me the feathery small canes I'd be juggling. "Play nice you two!"

With that I went on. My job was to simply juggle as I walked around the ring once and then I was done for now. Easy enough. I smiled like an annoying Barbie doll as I juggled for the crowds delight. It's not like they haven't seen the juggling clowns up front so I don't see the point in me being here. Oh well.

Up high Sebastian and William were bickering (correction, _William_ was the one being uncooperative). At that moment, when I was close to finishing my juggling I saw Beast's lace snap causing Dagger to nosebleed as he freaked out. "Sis, there's still time till the encore, so please change!"

"Oh fine," she murmured as she left.

That alarmed Sebastian greatly when he overheard. He turned toward Will and shouted, "Just me give me your hands quick!"

"I've already told you—_not in a million years._" Will's hedge clippers flew forward to attack Sebastian. Luckily Sebby was one hell of a circus performer in disguise and dodged the blow. "My hands will rot away if I touch you."

"I understand. If you do not want to touch me…," Sebastian grabbed the death scythe. "Then this…," he then swung William down from his trapeze. The audience screamed. Heck even I gasped. I mean I knew this happened in the manga, but seeing it in real life made it even more suspenseful. William clung to his death scythe as he was swung to the other side…to where I was standing—Ah shit! I was too slow in running away since William collided with me and we were both carried away.

"Ahhhh!" I shrieked as I clung onto Will for dear life. "_This isn't funny anymore!Sebastian!"_

"Hold on," Sebastian instructed before he lifted us into the air and threw the death scythe away. I was so freaked that I let go of Will by accident. Luckily Sebastian was still close enough to grab hold of my hand before the trapeze swung him away. But we weren't done yet. Somehow while grabbing hold of me Sebastian managed to flip in the air gracefully until he landed perfectly back on the ledge, with me over his shoulder.

The crowd burst into a thunderous applause. Sebastian smiled and waved while I looked like I just got off a roller coaster (like Sheikra from Bush Gardens, O.O).

"We are never doing that again," I whispered in his ear seriously.

Sebastian gave me a sidelong glance that clearly said he had found the situation funny. "Of course."

* * *

"I suppose that was interesting. I don't think the girl was actually a part of the act," announced a blond boy as he sat, arms crossed. "Still, I hope this circus can come up with better amusements. I still don't understand why the Queen gave me tickets to this place anyhow."

The boy's companion garbed in black said nothing; merely glancing at the spectacle below him. The boy pouted and looked back at the ring with a frown. Hopefully something really amazing had better happen or he was leaving.

"Claude, fetch me something to snack on. Like that cotton candy stuff I saw earlier," Alois Trancy ordered as he leaned back in his seat. He stared at his butler expectantly.

This time Claude got up and gave a small bow, face still expressionless. "Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

Meanwhile, Beast had already arrived back at her tent. She took off her ruined shirt and walked to her chest with sure steps. She plucked a leather shirt that was peeking out. She quickly took the article of clothing and placed it on. It wasn't long before she left again.

The wooden chest that had been sitting harmlessly by the corner was swung wide open as the occupants inside made themselves known.

"Phew. We barerly made it in time," Sebastian commented.

"Oh my gosh this thing is too small for all three of us!" I complained as I was draped over a befuddled Ciel. "I can't feel my leg and I think Ciel can't breathe."

"I'm fine," he assured me, trying to move but unable to, not that I think he minded the close proximity. "But get off Sebastian."

Sebastian got out as ordered and helped me out of the chest as well. As he helped me fix my headpiece, I looked at Ciel. "So did you find the pictures?" I asked him.

"Yes, but I can't—Wait, how did you…" he face palmed in understanding. "Why do I get the feeling that you know all about this?"

"Do I?" I answered back. "Maybe I remember a thing or two, but this cold weather is making me feel off kilter. Besides, you're doing fine so far."

Ciel made a face that was close to pouting. Sebastian merely smiled. "Am I to assume that the young master finds something more to the photo then?"

"Try the ring on the old man's finger," I commented absently as I curiously rummaged through Beast's clothes. I'm impressed. She actually has some cute clothes (other than leather and vinyl) that no doubt Amanda would be itchin' to try on.

I heard Ciel sigh and the first signs of Sebastian chuckling. "Anyhow, can you see something that small?" he asked his butler.

"Yes, I believe this hallmark…is the same one that was at the base of Miss Beast's prosthetic leg," replied Sebastian.

"Hmm," Ciel reflected. "The hallmark on the prosthetic limb…a workhouse…this man interests me."

"Hey guys look! She even owns a black and red boa!" I chimed in between them, showing them the feathery flashy item wrapped around my neck. "I can see why Madame Red likes these things."

"Hero, this is no time to play around," Ciel scolded.

"Hmph. Live a little," I said, putting Beast's boa back.

Sebastian then checked his stopwatch. "Young master, it is nearly time. Let us call it a day…young master?"

"I still need to investigate Joker's tent. Time is short, but I still have eight minutes," Ciel threw Sebastian his pocket watch as he headed toward the tent flap. "So you two don't arouse suspicions, go back first. I'll finish everything today. After the encore, beat the first tier back here and release the snakes. Got it?"

"Yes my lord."

"No problem!"

* * *

Someone save me now and I'd be willing to sell a year of servitude in exchange. I gulped as I stared at the tightrope before me, unicycle feeling heavier than usual. It was my turn to "wow" the audience with my fake falling to my death stunt (apparently that was my act, not so much the unicycling but my ability to recover from near death situations; Joker had been mighty pleased with the flying trapeze earlier). Hopefully Ciel had found that letter under Joker's pillow so we can all just go home (I've now come to respect stunt performers and I applaud them for their hard work in making action movies believable, cuz this was just a circus act and I was already nervous and sweating).

I sighed and got on my unicycle, more than ever ready to get this over with. Here goes nothing (did I mention Joker wanted me to also juggle? It was like he wanted me to fail!). I got my red feathery canes and started to juggle them as I made it onto the rope. I could practically _hear_ the audience hold their breath and I wish I could lay down since I was feeling uber dizzy. Like seriously. My vision was getting fuzzy, so I blinked rapidly before clearing it. So far so good, but the rope seemed to stretch endlessly and I could already feel my palms sweating.

I swear even my speech class wasn't so bad as this. After all, _I_ was known as the _shameless_ one. So have no shame, Hero! I wobbled a bit, purposefully so the audience was on the edge of their seats, but I remained steady. Just when I thought I was gonna make it I suddenly black out. As if a switch had been flipped and all I saw was black.

The scream of the audience was what brought me back quickly and I unconsciously stiffened my body.

The next thing I knew I was hanging upside down, one leg bent around the tightrope so I wouldn't fall to suffer a serious maim. My other leg's foot was caught in the unicycle wheel's opening, preventing it from falling. My hands held the feathery canes. It took me a second to realize that I was in deep shi-nit if I didn't do something fast.

I threw my canes in the air up high and used my bent leg to swing myself forward so I could grab the rope. I used the rope's buoyancy and came back on like I had done on the tryout. I seated myself quickly and grabbed the falling canes, trying to juggle them with some semblance of professionality. I continued to peddle until I made it to the other side, after that everything seemed like a blur when I finally made it backstage (was it me or was it really hot in there?), just in time for Beast to do her grand finale.

* * *

"Oh now that was most amusing!" Alois declared loudly, laughing. "What if she really fell? I would have liked to see that!"

For once Claude spoke, "I get the feeling that I've seen her before. And that there's something not right about her."

"Oh who cares? That's the best entertainment I've had all day!" the blonde boy commented as he purposefully matted the sticky cotton candy on an old pompous looking gentleman's head. Disguised a common boy, the gentleman did not recognize the young lad before him as Earl Alois Trancy therefore merely cursed at the smirking youth. Alois stood up. "Well I've had enough. I do not understand the Queen's purpose for sending me those tickets but I've seen my fair share of delight. Let's go Claude. There's a naughty family business for us to obliterate and I want to finish it before bed time."

Claude was already dutifully following his young master, thoughts still suspiciously revolving around that young girl. That's twice he's seen her as he's recognized her before from the streets of East End, and that's twice he felt something unusual about her. But he let the troubling thought go when his young master called for his name again rather insistently, apparently his master wanted him to win him a local stuffed rabbit of the Funtom Company from a local game booth before they left.

And he was quite serious about. Claude mentally sighed and did as he was ordered.

* * *

"Well done everyone!" Joker cheered as everyone walked out of the Big Top. "Oh? Where's Black and Giggles?"

"'E went off runnin' with Giggles after the encore," Dagger answered. "Ye think they…ye know? If so, I do feel bad fer Smile as Doll told me 'e was crushin' on her. Poor thing."

Joker raised a brow. "Really? Well, I 'ope Black and Giggles don't. This circus ain't ready fer babies just yet."

A lot of things were running through William's mind that minute, but he simply hoped that Miss Hero was smart enough to remain unsullied and that the demon wasn't doing anything suspicious to jeopardize his own mission. Damn devils.

"Choo!" I sneezed as Sebastian and I exited Snake's tent. Stupid fuzzy head…and nose. I looked at Sebastian and smiled. "They say that if you sneeze, someone somewhere must be talking about you."

"An interesting saying, but shall we head back to our tent?" Sebastian said as he held up a gloved hand.

I shook my head. "Sorry, but I gotta find Ciel. Oh wait! Sebastian, what is brown and sticky?"

He raised a brow. "Brown sugar?"

"Nope!"

"Then what is it?"

"A stick!" That response was met with a rousing sound of harmonic cricket playing. I rolled my eyes. "You'll laugh eventually." With that I turned away to find Ciel. Why? Cuz Ciel comes first! But it didn't take me long to find him as he passed by Doll's tent. "Hey Ciel!" I whispered.

He looked up, surprise evident in his eye. "Hero? What're you—" We heard the first tier members returning and we both ducked behind a crate next to a tent. We waited for them to pass. "I came in too far," he whispered to me.

"We can still make it. We just have to get past Doll," I replied.

"Who's Doll?" Ciel asked absently as he checked to see if the coast was clear.

"I am," came a voice from behind us. We both stiffened (even though I knew this was coming it still startled me) and turned around to find a scarily illuminated Doll as she held a lantern high. "And what're you two doing here?"

* * *

**So share your thoughts and review!**


	18. T'was The Nightmare Before New Years

**Lady Keiko here...**

**Happy Holidays everyone! I hope your all enjoying your Christmas Eve with your loved ones. I sincerely apologize for the delay on the chapter. So much to freakin' do. And now that I found my laptop again :D I finally finished the chapter. Yeah! Nothing else to report except that I should have the other chapter out before New Years.**

**Response time!**

**pammazola: As cute as that would be, sadly, Will is only curious about Hero in that she's an anomaly. Still, misunderstandings are pretty fun.**

**Paxloria: I say a yay for Alois and Claude's brief appearance. And for Hero's past, oh so close but no cigar. You're somewhat close though. And yes, Hero has caught her first cold. Though the chapters do get grim there's no way Hero gonna miss out on this particular mission! Shit gonna go down and Hero's just gotta be there as a sort of buffer (and probably beat up Doc too).  
**

**bored411: Naughty scene indeed. What shall Sebby do? And what will Hero say?  
**

**Guest (12/12): I do feel bad that Joker dies in the manga. He didn't deserve it (sort of), but oh well.  
**

**NO MORE: Your welcome! I honestly don't recall any restrictions on using OCs but hey, I'm just not into guy on guy which seems to be the majority of stories on here. Oh well. Hope you find a great story that really captures your interests. One last thing: if you don't like the story, then DO NOT READ IT. Simple as that.  
**

**RAINBOW: See response above. Particularly the last sentence.  
**

**VampireSiren: Will's just being Will. He can't help it the poor dear. And personally, I liked the scene with Sebby and Hero. I think I managed to develop his character, at least a little. As for the BeastxSebby scene, we'll see...**

**THAT BROWN OTAKU: Interesting choice of praise.  
**

**COOL USERNAME: I agree. Your username is very cool. Lol, thanks for sharing my story.  
**

**Jude: I sincerely apologize this took soo long! Its like my mother is conspiring to keep me busy before Christmas. Oh well. And save Azurro? Is there really a need? Lol, thanks though. I'm glad I'm keeping things real. And I totally agree: Claude and Alois! I can't wait to write that (but its still a ways off T.T). In response to your second paragraph, I hear ya. Your logic makes sense and its a real shame because Lizzy isn't all that bad (heck I use to hate her, but I gradually got over it). And it infuriates me that haters are bringing down people's creativity. Not everyone's got a tough shell and can withstand flames. Constructive criticism is always welcome but flames are not. Freaking bastards. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**An Echo In Time: Thanks! I do feel better! I feel amazing now! Happy Holidays!  
**

**NineteithHeart: Thank you! That's what I'm saying! If you don't like the story, then DON'T READ IT! That's what I do when I come across some unsavory stories. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**EmOvaPcHiLd: Lol, thanks!  
**

**Yami Mizuna: Timer? You mean tight schedule? You'll see ;D  
**

**FallenOkami: Sup! Haven't heard from you in a while. Hope you guys are doing okay and enjoy the chapter!  
**

**PhantomGirl17: To answer your first question: yes. Yes he did, lol. But he awesome her falling was an act to begin with. And I'm glad your enjoying the tent scene (a personal favorite of mine).  
**

**try10: Thanks for choosing to continue reading it. Good stories do take time I'm afraid. Hero's past is indeed quite something to behold and will be explained in the next chapter (some since the climax has yet to come). As for the competition, I understand. Though I like male harems, too much can get overwhelming and confusing, but don't worry. I gots a plan and my reasons after all ;). And no, Snake is strictly friend material, but we'll see what happens with Claude and Alois. This story is like pre-planned in my head so things are gonna happen (funny thing was this was originally rated M) but I promise you it won't be too bad. You're just gonna have to stick around my friend. Do enjoy the chapter! I try to have the next one before New Years.  
**

**AngelSayori: In regards to the hater attack, thanks for the pep talk and LOL on the last part. So true and I'm really flattered that my story isn't an epic fail (would ruin my dreams of becoming an author after all). Glad you enjoyed delicious air time with Snake and William. Gotta love those boys. And hopefully you won't be teased too bad with this chapter in regards to Hero's past. Explanation in the next one (sort of). And the whole Alois and Claude are killing me with their appearances, really want to write them (but I gotta wait T.T).**

**Doll with No brain: Where I'm going with this story is basically made up of two main questions: who is Hero and where does she belong? I actually got very inspired by reading the manga and wondering how the **** it was all going to end. Plus the romance with Lizzy just wasn't my cup of tea and Madame Red dying just kills me inside. So I was like "what if..." the main two words that can create epic stories. And your not rambling, I like hearing what my readers have to say. Its what makes writing so much fun!**

**skittytrainer: Lol, midnight reading. And answering your question, no. Sorry! But thanks for reviewing!  
**

**shadowprincess100: Categorizing:**

**Ch. 4 - Glad to be of service!**

**Ch. 5 - Lol, definite seduction in mind.**

**Ch. 8 - Oh Grell...**

**Ch. 9 - Totally agree. 3-4 year difference is not a big deal. **

**Ch. 10 - Lol, another HeroxCiel fan**

**Ch. 11 - Its more like Kali represents Hero's fiery, tough girl side. All that Hispanic temper and energy, its enough to make any salsa hot!**

**Ch. 12 - Lol, Ciel is definitley adorable :D Just love him so much!**

**AnimeFanGirl99: Ditto! And Happy soon to be New Years XD  
**

**Ah...feeling so tired right now, its like almost eleven as I write this. I hope everyone enjoys their Christmas/Hanakuha/Kwanza!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

18. T'was The Nightmare Before New Years

Before we could say anything Doll clamped a hand over our mouths with a speed I didn't know she possessed. "Don't say anything." Ciel was startled witless that we might actually be discovered, but I knew Doll was only saying that because there was actually a poisonous snake behind us.

"Heeey there, Dooooll!" called Dagger's voice from behind. "Wot's Doll doin?" he asked Snake absently.

"Snake!" Doll said as she turned around and presented both Snake and Dagger with a stray poisonous snake. "A deadly snake was roamin' 'round. Don't we keep sayin' to not let these buggers have free rein of the place?"

Dagger freaked. Ciel and I waited quietly for the spectacle to pass. I grabbed the bells on the ends of my headpiece to keep them from giving us away. Finally, Doll turned toward us and grabbed our hands. "This way. Quick!" She led us to the beaded rope which we had to crawl under. Eventually, when we were far enough away we stopped. "We ought to be safe here."

Both Ciel and I caught our breaths and I winced by how cold the air I was sucking into my lungs was. I seriously wouldn't mind snuggling in bed right now. "Thanks Doll, for getting us out of there," I told her.

Ciel glanced at me. "How do you know who she is?"

"Ya don't recognize me yet?" Doll muttered as she untied the ribbon to her flowery headpiece. "It's me. Me!"

Ciel's shocked face was priceless. "_F-Freckle Face…?_"

"Oi! T'ain't 'freckle face', bub!"

"You're a boy…yet you dress like that!"

I giggled. "Ci—I mean, Smile, she is a girl. Trust me."

"Giggles' right. I'm a pure, honest-to-goodness girl, I am," Doll grabbed Ciel's hand and placed it on her chest. "See?"

"Smile! Shame on you for feeling her chest up," I exclaimed in mock disapproval as Ciel jerked away from Doll with a red face.

Doll laughed. "S'all right Giggles. Smile is very sweet on ya, he is." Then her face became a little more serious. "But why were ya two over there? Ya heard 'bout the venomous snakes from Brother Joker din'tcha?"

"Erm…," Ciel and I exchanged a glance before looking at the expectant Doll.

"We're sorry!" Ciel and I exclaimed suddenly, trying to look as innocent as can be.

"Eh?"

"I haven't messed with or taken anything at all today, I swear. Please don't kick me out of here," Ciel cried.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Same here. We just saw something suspicious over there so we went over to investigate."

Doll blinked. "Wait, taken? Today?"

"I lived in the East End before I was a page boy and I did everything necessary to survive. I know I shouldn't steal, but I can't seem to break the bad habits from back then…even at the manor, when they found out about it…Besides we only thought we saw something strange over there…If I'm thrown out of here, I'll have to return to the East End again!" Ciel bluffed.

"Ditto!" I said. "If I'm kicked out I'll be forced to return to Lower East Side in New York back in America. Where I'll be required to work in a factory! And do you know how horrible factory work is? The pay sucks for one thing!" I'm so happy I decided to listen to my American history teacher about the industrial revolution. School does come in handy!

But the question remained, would she believe us?

"So…ya two haven't done anythin'?" We replied in a negative. Doll sighed. "Oh, aaall right. I owe Giggles anyway, fer wettin' and nearly stippin' ya in front of the guys earlier."

"Uh, no problem. I should apologize as well," I told her. "It was partly my fault."

"Well now that that's settled, don'tcha ever sneak in here again or nothin', ya hear? If ya see somethin' suspicious-like just holler, kay?"

We nodded vigorously.

"What was it exactly?"

"A dog—"

"A cat!"

We looked at each other.

"A cat—"

"A dog!"

Damn this wasn't working. "What Smile meant to say was that he thought he saw a dog while I thought it looked like a cat." Doll seemed to buy it.

Now that all this was out of the way, Ciel spoke to her. "Um, may I ask you something? Why are you sharing a tent with me when you're part of the first-tier?"

Doll looked a little guilty. "Oh, it's, I don't like bein' in a tent by myself. And I sleep better when someone else's with me."

I smiled. "Hey, me too. I always slept with someone else when I was little so it feels weird sleeping along now."

Doll smiled; kindred spirits! Funny how life works. Eventually we sorted out this little mess and it was agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone of what happened here tonight. As Ciel and I walked toward my tent, I looked back, feeling bad for Doll's future if things continued the way they were. I had to warn the first tier members not to go to the manor, but how could I…ah, the answer came quickly and simply.

It took me a while to notice the cold again after the adrenaline wore off. I shivered. "C-cold," I stammered out. "I just cannot get use to this."

"Well you should have worn more layers," commented Ciel.

"But I came with Sebastian after he let the snakes go so it was too late to grab a blanket."

Ciel's eyes suddenly darkened. "That bastard…" We made it to our tent and Ciel suddenly stormed inside.

"Young master, Miss Hero," Sebastian greeted.

"You cur! You set the venomous snakes free even though you knew I was still there, didn't you?" Ciel accused.

Sebastian looked surprised for a second before he smiled. "Yes. Your order was to return in advance of the first tier and set the snakes free. Did I not but carry out your orders to the letter?"

If looks could kill…

I quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me like a sausage burrito. Damn but it was freezing! I really wanna go home now. Sebastian _owes_ me hot chocolate and I really wanna collect on that.

"Please be at ease. I shall protect your life as long as our covenant holds—however," Sebastian continued, eyes becoming a demonish pink. "You were well aware that if you made a mistake in your plans, you could have suffered bodily harm to the point of death, no? Every game must have its thrills, after all."

"Still, you should have at least helped me find him first," I admonished Sebastian. "It was really glacial out there. Could have used the help."

"Forgive me," he replied. "It did not occur to me."

"Or you were hoping that I'd get bit and get left out of the running for the competition," Ciel muttered darkly.

"Nonsense, but if accidents happen because of your careless orders, then it cannot be helped," was Sebastian's smooth reply.

"Alright now!" I interrupted. "I hope Ciel's life isn't in any danger for some stupid competition in the future." I eyed an innocent looking Sebastian. "So moving right along…?"

"Yes," Ciel began as he moved more into the tent. He looked up at the unoccupied bed in the top bunk. "Wait, where does Hero sleep?"

"Up there," I pointed.

"And Sebastian?"

"On the floor," replied a nonchalant William from his corner.

Ciel seemed satisfied with that answers so I was definitely going to keep quiet about the whole Sebastian sleeping with me yesterday night incident. "Anyways, after we parted, I found a letter that had my name written on it in that clown Joker's tent. From what I could gather, it also contained my peerage, the location of the manor and even a brief personal history."

I glared at the ground. Stalker Kelvin. What I wouldn't give to punch him in the face.

Ciel continued. "The sender has—"

"You there," William interrupted as he had his death scythe under Ciel's foot. "You 're three centimeters inside my territory." He glanced at Ciel. "It is clear neither of you are able to observe the lines we have drawn. I see the dog takes after its master."

"Be nice William. Ciel didn't know about the boundary," I told him.

Ciel looked ticked as he stared at the grim reaper before turning away. "Sebastian, Hero, let's take this outside."

Again? "Oh I'll meet you out there in a sec. I gotta do something in here first." Like warm myself up. Ciel and Sebastian exited and I climbed up to my bunk, collapsing on the mediocre bedding. "I don't know how much more of this I can take. The cold weather I mean. I knew I should have brought more layers."

"Cold winters are a norm here in England. Where did you say you use to live in?" William said as he continued to read his book stoically.

"Florida. Home of the sunshine…and really good oranges," I flipped myself over. "Hey, if you couldn't find my page in your death book what happens after that?"

William adjusted his glasses. "I don't entirely know, but it's never happened before."

I stayed silent, not sure what it all meant. The obvious was that I wasn't from around here so of course they wouldn't have it, but what if I died here? No doubt that would cause some problems up there…speaking of, was that really how the front gates of heaven was? Huh, wonder what Mother Superior would have said if she knew. I peeked over the side of the bed and looked at William from an upside down angle.

"Hey, do you have any paper and a writing utensil I could borrow?"

"Of course, but whatever for?"

I smiled. "I just need to write a message for someone."

After I was given the necessary materials I wrote a quick but impactful letter that would hopefully change the first tier's mind about going to the manor. But who could I entrust this to? I blinked and face palmed. Of course. Why not my new buddy? I folded the letter and climbed down the ladder to head outside. "Thanks again!" I called to William after I returned his stuff. I stopped just outside and shivered, mentally cursing myself for forgetting to bring at least the blanket. I felt my head get heavy, but I ignored it as I went about my mission. This would only take a sec. Hopefully I remembered where the first tier area was.

I turned a corner and noticed that everything seemed fuzzy. I rubbed my eyes and incidentally coughed a few times. Definitely need a blanket. I refolded the letter and placed it within my bra since my pockets were full of feathery canes at the moment. I turned around to go back when the lights went off. I stumbled, confused why it was absolutely dark. Then, like a TV being clicked off, my consciousness shut down and I collapsed onto the ground none to gracefully either.

About ten minutes when Ciel and Sebastian returned from their little meeting, they spotted a crumpled form not too far from them. When they investigated and realized it was me…well, all hell kind of broke loose, figuratively speaking.

* * *

"She's got a terrible fever, probably the beginnings of pneumonia," Doc concluded for Sebastian, Ciel and Doll (who happened to have been walking back to her tent when she stumbled upon the scene). "It's good thing you got her here in time."

Ciel looked at Hero as she lay in bed breathing shallowly. Her face was really red which was unusual since her olive skin would normally hide any faint signs. If it hadn't been the circus make-up no one would have noticed a thing. She was sweating, hair plastered to her forehead and mumbling in her sleep. In short, Ciel had never seen her so defenseless and vulnerable. She was usually so energetic and so…can-do.

_She's actually rather fragile_, he thought to himself.

"This is all my fault," mumbled a guilty Doll. "If I hadn't insisted then maybe Giggles wouldn't have gotten so sick."

Sebastian looked at Hero closely, a frown on his lips. "It seems her fever is taking a strong hold on her. How unusual."

"I thought so too," replied Doc.

Ciel looked at Doc. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I found it strange that her body is affected by a simple fever so strongly. It's like her immune system doesn't know how to handle it." Doc placed a cold rag on her forehead. "All I can do is just apply the basics."

"Hey," Doll cried as she tugged at Doc's sleeve. "She's waking up!"

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I winced at the light, feeling a light migraine, which is strange since I don't think I've ever had those before. I blinked several times until my vision cleared. For some reason I found myself seeing Ciel, Sebastian, Doll and Doc hovering over me, concern written on their faces.

That wasn't the only strange thing, I was breathing rather quickly and my teeth were chattering. I stopped it.

"He—I mean, Giggles. How are you feeling?" asked an anxious looking Ciel.

I frowned, my head feeling heavy. For some reason I felt unusually tired, not to mention kind of faint. Have I been eating enough? Hmm, well whatever it was I felt…"Cruddy," I told him, noticing I was tucked in bed with a rag over my forehead. "What's going on? Why am I in bed?"

"You caught the first signs of pneumonia," Sebastian explained as he fixed my pillow. "And now you're suffering from a serious fever."

I blinked and gave Sebastian the WTF look. "Wait, _what_? What fever?"

"I'm so sorry," Doll cried. "It was my fault yer like this."

"Now, Doll," Doc tried reassuring. "Calm down. These things happen and they're normal."

"But not to me," I tried explaining as I sat up hurriedly.

Ooh, bad idea. My vision was spinning and Sebastian quickly pushed me back to lay on the bed.

"Don't strain yourself. You're sick," Ciel chided.

"No. I never get sick," I told them all matter o' factly. "I didn't even catch the chicken pox when the rest of the kids in Casa de Maria caught it one hot summer."

"That might explain why you're reacting from the fever so strongly," Doc analyzed. "If you're body doesn't know how to fight infections then this simple fever can become quite deadly."

I panicked. How can this be? I'm glad Ciel didn't end up suffering from his asthma, but that didn't mean I wanted to be the sick one. I coughed which startled me. This was freaky. Now I know how dad felt when he caught the flu. It felt horrible being on the receiving end.

"I blame the cold," I mumbled. "Never had to suffer this kind of weather before." I looked at Doc. "How long will this fever last?"

"Depends. What you need now is plenty of rest and fluids. I took your temperature but I'll take it again in an hour."

Ugh. "This sucks," I muttered, feeling a massive headache pinch my temples. I winced.

"I'll stay with her," Ciel stated to Doc.

"Well I could use the help once I leave," Doc murmured. "Alright very well, but the rest of you, out. Giggles needs all the rest she can get tonight."

What Giggles needs right now is an effin' hospital, but I heard Victorian hospitals suck so I was essentially screwed. Didn't being Sebastian's demon mate shield me from this kind of plight? I frowned, feeling ripped off.

Ciel saw me frown and whispered, "It's alright. We'll get out of here." I hoped so. "But at least now you know to take better care of yourself. You're not invincible like Sebastian, Hero."

Invincible…huh, funny. That's what my dad is always saying when I stick my head into trouble a normal teenaged girl shouldn't be getting herself into. It's like a mantra to him now: _Hero, you need to stop being so reckless. It's dangerous and you could get seriously hurt. You're not invincible so please be more careful._

Dad was right. Look where I was now? In the awesome yet freaky world of Black Butler.

I looked at Ciel's blue gaze and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry." It was then that I felt my vision get darker, my limbs heavy, my head throbbed and my chest tightened. "Getting sick sucks," I told him again before I blacked out.

* * *

In Joker's tent, the first tier male members were gathered round, Snake at the very center as he finished relying the message to everyone.

"Black, Giggles 'n' Smile broke in?" Joker asked. "For what?"

"Dunno…I couldn't tell you that much—says Wordsworth," was Snake's reply.

"Say, can ye really talk wiv 'em snakes?" Peter questioned, looking at him skeptically.

"How dare you doubt me you dunce—says Wordsworth."

Joker spoke. "Why didn't ye tell me right off, hm?"

Snake remained silent. His thoughts uncharacteristically drifted toward a smiling Giggles as she told him quite seriously that they were friends now. Did that include ratting them out? Snake was unsure. He had never really had a human friend before. The first tier, this circus, it was his world. It was his family. But Giggles's straightforwardness and directness disarmed him and made him unsure now. After all, there were things that even the first tier members seemed to be hiding from him. Snake turned around, ready to go back to his tent.

Joker sighed. "Oh never ye mind. Ye've done well," he told Snake's back. "Off with ye now."

Snake began walking away. "Goodnight!—says Wordsworth."

After Snake had left, everyone's faces darkened and looked serious.

"Maybe they've found us out…darn that Doll," murmured Joker.

"Doll's too much of a nipper yet!" Peter complained. "That's why I didn't want to take 'er wiv us. How's about we deal wiv those three quick and get rid of 'em tonight?"

"Please wait," Jumbo added.

"He's right. If those three are connected to the yard, killing 'em would cause us no end of grief. This calls for…a discussion with _father_," Joker announced. Everyone was silent at the news, the mood in the tent turned somber as the night wore on.

Peter gritted his teeth and kicked the ground. "Tch!"

* * *

When I came to, I was still out of sorts. So I remained silent, my eyes still closed as I sensed Ciel in a seat next to the bed. I would have said something had my mouth not been so dry and if my head wasn't so dizzy. I heard Ciel whisper Sebastian's name softly and in an instant I felt Sebastian's presence appear inside the tent.

"You called?" came his smooth melodic voice. It was enough to make rich dark chocolate green with envy.

"Sebastian," Ciel continued to whisper. "I command you…"

I tuned out their conversation and instead focused on breathing. My chest felt tight and it sort of hurt every time I coughed. Doc said that I had the beginnings of pneumonia. To think I could have caught such a simple yet dangerous illness. I heard during Victorian times that pneumonia was pretty deadly especially with hospitals that weren't all to advanced. Hmm, did they in vent penicillin yet? If not, I was gonna have to make the scientific public aware of the wonders of moldy bread.

I coughed unexpectedly and heard both Ciel and Sebastian stop talking abruptly. I opened my eyes despite the heaviness of my lids and looked at them. "So…what's the plan?"

Ciel sighed. "Hero I thought you were asleep."

"You thought wrong," it then occurred to me that I've yet to deliver my message to Snake. Oh snap! If I don't do that tonight then there won't be another chance. I tried sitting up but the process caused my head to spin. Ciel rushed over and started saying I shouldn't be moving around.

"The young master is right. The doctor ordered absolute bed rest," Sebastian added as he took the rag that had fallen from my forehead and dipped it in cold water before ringing it. I pouted slightly.

"But—"

"No arguing," Ciel stated. "Your health is vital and you're in no position to be moving about so freely."

I coughed, which only proved Ciel's point. I laid back in bed, kind of frustrated in not being able to do as I please and yet kind of relieved that my head wasn't spinning anymore. But in the end we still had a problem. My message was important and I couldn't trust anyone to not read it. What to do, what to do…which reminded me, "Could I get some water?" I asked as Sebastian laid the cool cloth over my damp forehead. He took the see-through teapot and placed the spout to my lips.

Really? I was thinking a glass of water, but I'm sure this works too. The water was cool and refreshing to my parched throat and I smiled when I finished. I looked at the boys. "So what did you tell Sebastian to do?"

"Nothing of importance," was Ciel's vague answer.

I arched a brow, my headache returning and my vision darkening despite my cheekiness.

Sebastian chuckled softly. "The young master was merely telling me to find out who the owner of the signet ring was."

Baron Kelvin, duh. But they didn't know that and if William was going to be difficult…oh shit! Sebastian was gonna seduce Beast! Amanda always did love that part and the part with the nun in the anime…oh my gosh her shriek was _loud_. Before I could open my mouth to tell them who the culprit was so none of that ick factor happened, I blacked out. _Again_.

Once Sebastian and Ciel were sure I was out like a light, they continued their conversation from before. "Got it?"

"Yes, my lord. And the preparations for…?"

"Did the parcel arrive?"

"I'm afraid not, but it should soon."

"It bloody well should. Damn these inconveniences," Ciel sighed.

"Are we to have everyone over?"

Ciel blanched at the thought. "I'd rather it be private but I know Hero would want the opposite. I don't understand why she's so social."

Sebastian smiled. "That's the way she is my lord. Now I must be off."

"Tonight Sebastian," Ciel called after him. "I want everything done tonight. I don't want Hero and I to be in this barbaric place any longer."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, young master."

Outside, Sebastian looked around for any sign of wakeful troupe members. "Well then…"

_First to London—_Before Sebastian could complete the thought, a hedge clipper with deadly speed and accuracy came his way. He quickly dodged it with ease. William, still in his night clothes, fixed his glasses as his death scythe retracted.

"And where do you think you're going? I have told you not to wander around without your owner."

"Unfortunately, my master is looking after my ill demon mate, so I am running an errand in his stead," Sebastian explained.

"That is most unfortunate for Miss Hero, but I will not allow any exceptions," William stated seriously. "Return to the tent at once. I cannot have you acting independently until my judgment is complete. _The most seemingly insignificant error can lead to lengthy overtime_." He attacked on the last sentence and was surprised when Sebastian let himself get badly taken by the clippers in his right hand rather than avoid it.

"I beg your pardon," Sebastian replied. "However, I too have my duty as a butler to see to. I cannot allow you to disturb Hero's rest or bother my young master." His voice became low, demon allure beginning to lace his words. "And you do not really wish to make a scene here. What do you say…_we make a deal_?" William was silent. "If you let me free for just one hour, I shall vow to never devour a single soul in the district you supervise hereafter. I am only asking for one hour."

William looked at him with contempt. "I refuse! You sway your prey with sweet words, all the while dragging them into the darkness. You devils are so good at that, it's practically a cliché! Good grief. I sincerely hope Miss Hero doesn't fall for your trap with sweet words. If I read correctly, there is a way to avoid being a demon mate."

Sebastian's eyes turned demon pink and grabbed the death scythe tightly. Fangs flashed. "Once a demon mate, _forever_ a demon mate."

William glanced at him before pointedly looking at where Sebastian held his weapon. "Maybe so, but there are ways to avoid being a _certain_ demon's mate. Is that not so?"

Eyes narrowed, but Sebastian denied nothing. It was the reason why he looked after Hero closely and made sure all strangers near her were human and that all species remained blissfully unaware of her different status as a human. An unclaimed demon mate could very well cause a war.

But even so, just the thought of anyone else laying claim was enough to touch his ire which is why the young master winning this competition did not bode well. And bound by contract, Sebastian had no choice but to obey the conditions of the agreement…that was until the contract was over. Still, Sebastian fully intended to win, which is why he was a bit impatient to start his new tactic.

William retracted his death scythe and Sebastian let him. Sebastian glanced at his bloodied ruin glove and sighed. "So you refused me in the end. Very well," he calmly said as he took off the glove and licked the dripping blood from his fingers. "I shall have to think of something else then."

* * *

Sebastian watched the scene unfold before him with an amused eye. He couldn't help it. How could humans be so predictable, so foolish? It was a sad sight. They were such easy creatures. It was why Sebastian had taken on much more challenging prey. But it's been centuries since he last ate and the reaper had one thing correct, he was stark mad with hunger. But Sebastian knew when and how to cultivate said soul so that it was at its ripest. Of course, none would compare to when he could finally indulge in his demon mate's soul. Flavor, essence, aroma, all specially made just for him. But that would have to wait until he could claim her. For now though, he had a duty to complete.

As Sebastian watched Joker walk away, his lips curled upward. Beast was left alone to herself and her raw wavering emotions. This would no doubt be a simple task. He's had years of experience on seducing women, the weakest of all humans, especially when he played on their desires. No, this wouldn't take long at all.

"Dear oh dear," his voice was carried through the wind, like a deadly yet alluring shadow. "Are those tears I spy?"

Beast looked startled but refused to turn around. "You! This's naught to do with you! You'll get lost quick if you know what's good for you!"

Sinful lips smirked as he chuckled softly. "You do not have even a passing chance there, if you ask me." He was suddenly behind her which caused the woman to jump up a little.

"Wha—"

"It is useless to have your heart set on someone like him and no other…," Sebastian let the poison sink in, let his cruel yet truthful words cut open the wound further so that her vulnerability was on display.

It was then child's play to have her surrendering to the inevitable darkness, the sweet words, the hypnotic sway of his voice. Her struggles and protest were useless. In the end, he won.

Now if only his demon mate could be just as succumbing.

* * *

When I woke up (again) I looked around gingerly, feeling disoriented. When my vision cleared I noticed that Ciel was asleep in the cot next to mine. I smiled, finding his face relaxed and looking so very cute! If only he looked this carefree when he was awake.

It was then that I realized something important. With Ciel asleep and Sebastian gone, I had the perfect opportunity to deliver my message to Snake. No way was I going to miss this it. I carefully sat up and swung my legs to the side, wary of making a sound to wake the little Earl up.

I was a bit wobbly on my feet and my head was starting to complain but I silenced it. I grabbed the blanket off the cot and started forward. I looked back once before I exited the tent.

My limbs felt heavy and my face was hot; probably not a good idea to venture into the freezing night with a thin blanket and an even thinner night gown. Ah well. I coughed, but kept on walking. If I remember correctly…mm… never mind. I stopped walking and sighed.

I was lost. _Again_.

It took me nearly seven minutes to finally locate Snake's tent. I crawled under the beads, making sure not to shift them as I entered forbidden territory. I tiptoed over to Snake's tent and gingerly peered inside.

"Snake!" I whispered fiercely. "I have to talk to you!"

Snake had been laying on a small bed, seemingly asleep until he sat up straight, turning to stare at me in confusion. Boy was obviously left speechless as I wandered inside.

I smiled. "Hi."

"…."

I plowed forward anyway. "I have a favor to ask of you."

No reply once more so I trudged on. I took out the folded up note that was still in my bra and handed it to him. "Can you make certain the first tier members get this the day after tomorrow? Right in the morning?"

To say he was surprised was an understatement but he seemed to understand that it was rather urgent. He took the note without question, not even bothering to glance at it twice when he looked at me.

"…Are we really friends?—says Wordsworth," Snake asked suddenly

I was slightly taken aback by the sudden question but smiled. "Of course we are. Didn't I say that before? If you ever need to talk to someone, just have a laugh, need to a shoulder to cry on or just need a sidekick, I'm your gal!" That left him speechless again. I giggled. "What was the second question?"

"Oh, um…is it true that you're working for the Yard?—says Wordsworth,"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"I hear a lot of things and no one notices, but this bothers me a little—says Wordsworth,"

I went up to him and gave him a friendly pat on the head. "To answer your question, no. I don't work for the Yard. Plus I'm pretty sure they hate me for reasons I can't divulge at the moment," I tell him. "Anyways, I gotta go." I backed up, still facing him. "You should get some sleep."

"One more thing…," Snake added. "You're alright—says Wordsworth." Which was translation for "I think of you as a friend too." I smiled happily.

"How sweet. Thanks and farewell!" Over by the tent flaps I stopped and turned my head to look at him. I smiled again, winking. "But as an added note, I do work for Phantomhive so if you ever feel like stopping by, go right ahead."

I'm not sure what possessed me to say that, but I did anyways. Even though I wouldn't be seeing him again until a while (or not at all if the first tier decided to heed my warning) I did want him to stop by sometime in the future.

With that, I left the tent.

I took exactly five steps before I collapsed onto the cold ground. It was getting painful to breathe in the cold air, like knives piercing my lungs as the raw chill scrapped the insides of my breathing windpipe. My face was still hot and I used the blanket draped over my shoulders to block most of the cold air. I coughed and got up.

Better get back before Ciel wakes up.

As I walked I stumbled a bit and it was in front of someone else's tent. I stayed quiet because technically I'm not supposed to be here. I paused for a minute when I heard a strange noise coming from it. Then hushed voices. Maybe if I slowly tip toed I could probably…

The flap to the tent was like a millimeter parted but it was just enough for me to accidentally peer through it. And what I saw had me reeling my fucking mind off.

I mean it was worse than the time I accidentally walked in on the principle and my science teacher going at it (they had still been clothed at least). I quickly looked away, cheeks burning more than usual. I still heard Beast's soft moans and it had me making the ick face. I backed away quietly, mixed feelings stirring in me.

For some reason I kind of felt betrayed by Sebastian, but I knew this was gonna happen. I read the manga and all I did was laugh when I read the part. And in the anime with the nun, had me literally rolling on the floor laughing my arse off as Amanda feverishly wished she was in the fictional character's place.

But real life was different. Especially when Sebastian was a contender for my hand and supposed to be making me fall in love with him. Way to convince a girl. I mean I could have told you that the culprit was Baron Kelvin _and_ Doc. Two for the price of one buddy. I grabbed my ears and tried blocking Beast's sounds. OMFG she was fucking _loud_ (or was it just me?). How could no one else hear this?

I was suddenly so pissed right now and this oncoming migraine was _not_ helping things either. And it was probably the fever but just for a split second I imagined Sebastian on top of me and the image had me mentally screaming as I tried to run away from it. In the end, I literally ran away. What was wrong with me? How could I imagine Sebastian like that…with his pink tongue…those red eyes…that hand on—

_Ahhhhhhh_! OFMG SHUT THE FUCK UP! My stupid hormones and over active imagination were just too much sometimes. My face was so red and I was already dizzy, stumbling around like some drunk person as I made my way toward the medical tent (I was going in the right direction…right?). Eventually I found the tent and tripped my way inside it. I tried thinking of my trip (the one I was forced to go with my dad and Steven) to Orlando's Halloween Horror Night and how scared shitless I had been while my dad and Steven enjoyed themselves by laughing at everyone. Horriblest night of my life.

That helped a little as I slowly got up and decided to return to bed. When I spotted Ciel I noticed Doll sprawled over the boy. I blinked.

WTF? Doll hadn't been here before I left! Like seriously? WTF!

Something in me snapped and I was just livid with the world (mainly Beast; really starting to think she hates me). I moved the stupid curl that was stuck on my forehead. This means war. It was one thing for Sebastian to be seducing (he was a demon, his specialty) but to take Ciel? It was only recent that I learned that I was rather jealous of Lizzy whenever she was alone with Ciel, but…gosh dammit! _Ciel and Sebastian were mine!_

I gasped audibly at the new thought. Oh my gosh, did I really just think that? This feeling of…possession was so new to me. Was this how both Sebastian and Ciel felt? I sighed, trying to calm myself down. Okay, so I didn't like the thought of Ciel and Sebastian hooking up with another girl. Kay. I was both jealous at Doll and Beast. Did that mean I now had feelings for Sebastian as well? But I couldn't possibly have feelings for both could I? That's selfish. Plus the contract clearly stated that I had to choose _one_.

I sighed, feeling more relaxed albeit confused. So much for my dream of the three of us becoming best friends forever. I walked up to Ciel's bed and eyed Doll. I took the pillow from the other bed and the blanket around me and arranged them on the floor like so…then I bluntly pushed Doll off the bed, where she landed on the pillow and blanket, still snoring like my dad did when he fell asleep with the baseball channel on the TV. I covered Doll with the blanket more securely and finally crawled into bed with Ciel.

As soon as my head touch the soft surface my eye lids drooped like heavy weights. I was definitely tired and with Ciel's face next to mine I felt a little better. For some strange reason sleeping next to Ciel felt…right. As if I had come home in a sense. I didn't exactly know what it meant but I knew it was different then when I had slept with Sebastian.

I yawned as I used the bed's blanket to cover us before I fell asleep.

* * *

_I'm not sure if it's the fever but these reoccurring dreams are creeping me out now; especially when I see that little girl. The small one with cropped black hair and eyes so lifeless that it kind of scared me._

_ But this time the dream didn't leave off from when she fell off the cliff. She looked younger here, like maybe around three years old. And worst of all, she was in a cage. She sat there, quietly, patiently, seemingly lifeless as the people around her placed other children (some in their teens and others in their preteens, mostly girls) in similar cages and stacked them up._

_ It tore my heart when I heard some of the girls cry out, to see them bruised and bloodied. It was a no brainer that they had obviously been kidnapped and that stirred my fury. But try as I might, my dream apparition self could not bend or break the metal bars to their cages. I had to suffer and see them cry in agony. I glanced at the little girl and she was quiet, seemingly unaware of her surroundings. For some reason she just bugged me._

_ I know she was three but she didn't even look scared or traumatized. She wasn't crying even though she looked like she'd gotten beaten. _

_ "Do something! Say something!" I shouted at her. She merely blinked and did nothing else. The door to the large dirty room opened and in walked a few men. Just by their looks I knew they weren't the police come to free these girls. They were most likely small gangs that went around and kidnapped small impoverished girls and exploited them into prostitution, selling them to who knows around the world._

_ The men spoke in a loud volume as they laughed and jeered at some of the girls within the room. Their Spanish sounded harsh and dirty, thoroughly disgusting me. They ended up grabbing a few girls and dragging them out of the room, including the small girl with the lifeless eyes. I clenched my teeth as I followed them out. _

_ The girls were brought to another room, drugged and tied as another man came in and boasted by how much they had gained by selling the girls off. _

_ "And can you believe it? I even sold this scrawny runt," he indicated to the three-year-old who looked like the drug didn't affect her in the slightest. _

_ "Really? That one? The one my men stole from a small Mayan tribe? How much?" asked a sleazy looking guy. I turned toward him. So this girl was from an Indian tribe?_

_ I looked at her closely. Well, her small features did have a trace of the Mayan look, but something was off. _

_ "1500. In US dollars from the chief of the local Cartel," he lowered his tone a bit. "Turns out he's into children."_

_ "That much? For that small thing? I'd have taken the older girls," commented one._

_ I cannot begin to express my extreme hatred for them at the moment, but before I could do anything I was sucked into the small girl's body as she was suddenly dragged and placed into the back of a van, still tied up securely._

_ All I could feel from her was confusion, annoyance at being handled so roughly, and discomfort. I was rather shocked that she didn't feel any fear or burst into tears. She wasn't sad, terrified, or even miserable. Course she was only three, but some tears were obviously in order. It scared me that she was so…stoic? Emotionless? Well something along those lines._

_ The van moved and I felt myself get sleepier, probably the drugs taking affect (what took so long?). Soon the girl and I were greeted by the darkness._

* * *

When I opened my eyes, everything was a blur. I could make out a tall figure hovering over me. I blinked, not feeling so well. "Dad?" I said, assuming it was he since he was known to be quite a fusser, especially if I had gotten hurt.

"No, Miss Hero. It is merely I," came Sebastian's familiar voice as I felt him place a bare hand over my forehead. It took me a minute to realize that I wasn't at my house, in bed with my dad hovering over me. I wasn't even in my home country or in my time period.

I was in the awesome yet freaky world of Black Butler. I suddenly had an intense bout of home sickness. I sucked my teeth. "Stupid…fever," I mumbled as I tried to make out Sebastian's smexy features.

He smiled. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

I didn't smile. "Sick,"

That smile didn't waver in the slightest. He straightened as he handed me a small cup. "Here, have some water."

I sat up, relieved that my head didn't hurt as much today. I glanced at the bed and noticed the other side empty. I looked at the floor next to the bed and found the space empty too. I looked up. "Where's Ciel and Doll?"

"I believe she went to breakfast. The young master is waiting outside,"

"Why?"

"Don't you require privacy when you want to change clothes?"

Oh. It then occurred to me that Sebastian must have gotten the desired information from Beast. Oh dear lord, feeling a little nauseous now. I hid that as I sipped from the cup. I then glanced at Sebastian. "Well, shouldn't you be outside too?"

"Certainly if you are feeling strong enough to dress yourself," was the smart reply.

I blushed. "I'm feeling good enough for that now out!"

Once I had gotten my desired privacy I changed into the clothes Sebastian had set out for me. When I was done our mission here was officially done. I was too weak to stand on my own for very long so Sebastian carried me while Ciel followed along. He wrapped a blanket around me (so thoughtful!) and I was rather grateful since it was still cold outside. I coughed to myself and tried thinking of my warm and sunny home in Miami. I definitely didn't mind spending the winter there. And if the cold and my fever weren't enough, Sebastian's…midnight activity yesterday night were still fresh in my mind. I had tried not to think about it too much but as always it was impossible not to.

Luckily we spotted William on our way out so that kept my mind busy. Sebastian glanced at him briefly but kept walking. "We have finished with our business, so we will take our leave."

"As long as you are with your owner I don't give a toss where you go," was Will's reply. "Good-bye and good riddance."

I coughed again. "See you later William," I said as I rested my head against Sebastian's shoulder.

Will gave me a slight nod as an acknowledgement. "Hope you feel better soon Miss Hero." Once we were gone he looked at his book. "Now I can relax and get down to my own business."

* * *

"Ciel! Hero!" exclaimed our loud and boisterous Indian prince from Bengal. "You went off for two whole days without a word to me! You had me so worried that I thought something horrible had happened to you! And worse! I thought you two had suddenly decided to elope and that wouldn't have been fair to this competition!"

"You're so loud," Ciel muttered. "And what we do is none of your business."

Prince Soma looked scandalized. "So you _did_ elope!"

I couldn't help but let a giggle escape. "Relax Prince Soma. We did no such thing. I'm sure Sebastian wouldn't have allowed it anyways."

Sebastian smiled. "How right you are,"

I suddenly coughed roughly, feeling as if tiny razors were scraping my throat dry. Both Agni and Prince Soma looked alarmed. "Hero what's wrong? You look unusually red in the face."

I gave them a wobbly smile. "I'm just a little sick. No need to be worried."

As if cue they were suddenly VERY worried and practically raised the quiet townhouse into an uproar. In less than three minutes I had been stripped and changed into a nightgown where I had been later tucked away into Ciel's bed, complete with a thermometer in my mouth. Now I can see why Ciel hadn't found any of this amusing.

I took the thing out of my mouth and gazed at everyone around the bed. "You know, I think you guys are exaggerating this." Like a lot.

"There's no helping it," Ciel stated, practically glowing with his vibrant health in his new clean regular rich-kid clothes. "You're still not well and you need all the rest you can get."

"Ciel's right," Prince Soma added. "Fevers are dangerous things that can result from a cold. And if you're not careful you'll likely die from it too."

Meh. This is nothing a chicken noodle soup can't handle, but I said nothing. Sebastian placed his hand on my forehead again. "My, your fever has gotten to be this bad. Rest up. I shall be back with something soft for you to eat."

"Soup! It has to be soup!" insisted Prince Soma as he followed Sebastian out the room.

"You're so loud," muttered Ciel as he closed the door to the room as everyone left.

I smiled. "Even though I think everyone is overreacting it's kind of nice." I told him truthfully. "My dad is like that when he thinks I might have gotten hurt at school or elsewhere."

Ciel walked over and sat on a chair placed next to his bed. "Do you miss him?" he asked suddenly.

"My dad?" I played with the duvet covers below my fingers. "Well, yeah. He was the one to adopt me and suffer my insanity. Not to mention he's the father figure in my life. But it's kind of ironic because he's so much more boyish and childish that I feel like the parent sometimes. Still, he's a lot more responsible than me and he's taught me a lot." I looked at Ciel, wondering if I was touching forbidden territory (I probably was). "What about you?"

He blinked. "What about me?"

"Do you miss your…you know, parents?" Stupid question. Of course he does, he just won't admit it. I flushed. "Ah nevernmind! Listen to me talk about nothing. Darn fever."

Ciel was silent, looking at the carpet below his feet. Finally he met my eyes. "The thought does cross my mind every now and again, but I try not to dwell on it. It does me no good now. And it won't for you either."

Huh? Did Ciel just answer me? _And_ give me some advice? I gave him a small smile. "Yeah, you're kind of right. Phil isn't here so there's no use in crying about it. I'll see him eventually," I stopped, realizing how insensitive that sounded since Ciel won't ever see his parents again. Dang nabbit! Could I be any worse with my words?

But Ciel didn't look offended nor did he become forlorn. Instead he gave me a small smile (more like a smirk really) as well, one that left me breathless. "I would like to meet him one day. He seemed to have raised you right and it would only be appropriate to meet my future father-in-law."

I gaped, blushing like crazy. This kid! And he sounded confident too! Still, I gave Ciel a rueful smile. "Oh Ciel. You're too much."

Ciel got up and walked over to the door. He looked back at me. "Get some rest. I'll be back in a little bit."

As much as I'd love to I didn't feel as tired at the moment. But that seemed to have changed rather quickly as soon as Ciel left the room. My body was suddenly like "Siesta time!" and my lids got heavy real quick. I silently cursed, but it was no use. I was soon asleep. But thankfully, no nightmarish dreams this time.

* * *

SLAP!

Doll landed on the ground as she looked at the livid Peter with a gasp, touching the spot where she had been slapped. "I told ye not to trust 'em strangers too much," Peter gritted out.

"B-But! That Smile's still a kid 'n' 'e said e' 'ad nowhere else to go. 'N' Giggles is a foreigner and doesn't want to return to America. And besides, we promised each other."

"That right there is why yer a brat!" Peter snapped, hand raised, about to slap Doll again when Jumbo intervened.

"Brother Peter."

"Jumbo!"

"This is not what we ought to be doing right now," stated the calm giant. "Smile, Giggles, and Black, who snuck into our tents as well as Suit, who was as capable as those three, have all disappeared. It is dangerous to stay here for too long."

Dagger looked at Beast. "Then as soon as the ol' chap gets back—"

"He should be at Father's place right now," interrupted the curvaceous beauty. "Even if he hurries, it will take three days at least."

"That'll be too late. We'd be better off movin' quick!" Wendy declared.

"Father said that the target was special. We must do something about it while we are here," Jumbo added. "Any failure on our part will incur his wrath."

"Jumbo's got it right. The kid don't live nearby in town, so we gotta get to 'im while 'e's in London," Peter stated grudgingly. "But if we leave now, it'll be dawn by the time we make it back. Nothin' for it, I guess. We'll make a go of it tomorrow," he declared to everyone.

Beast looked pretty conflicted as she knew why the trio had left. "I'll go," volunteered Beast as Peter spoke about informing Joker.

Wendy looked at her. "If ye go off, we'll be short on muscle in case of an emergency. And apparently the boy's got 'im self extra security from what we 'eard. Doll, you go instead."

The forlorn looking Doll mumbled a positive response.

Beast walked toward the tent flap. "I'll get a horse saddled for you, so come on."

Outside, Beast helped Doll get on the horse. "Sorry sis. It's all my fault," Doll apologized.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong…," Beast stated, eyes far away as her thoughts returned to yesterday's midnight activity. But what really bugged her, more than anything that Black had done to her, were the final words whispered to her before he disappeared from her tent after having gotten the vital piece of information he needed from her. It irked her and made her depressed when she thought about it.

"Eh?" Doll's clueless response broke through her thoughts.

Beast looked up quickly. "N-Nothing. Get to Joker quick," she told Doll.

Doll nodded and off she went, horse galloping into the night.

_Wouldn't your Joker be so ashamed to know how you shamelessly caved in so readily. No better than a common whore. Know that I merely used you; as practice before I really seduce my Hero._

The last sentence confused Beast a little, but her fist clenched at the stinging insult all the same. And who was Hero anyways?

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I noticed that it was close to nighttime. It took me a while to realize that Ciel and Sebastian were in the room. I glanced over and saw that Sebastian had just placed Ciel's coat on the boy's shoulder and handed him his cane. I stared like an idiot for a second before it hit me.

I bolted upwards so fast that the rag on my forehead fell onto the covers. "_Where the hell do you guys think you're going?_"

Both Sebastian and Ciel glanced at me in surprise. "So you're awake," Ciel stated.

"Answer the question mister!"

Ciel sighed. "Sebastian and I will be gone to finish up the mission. You stay here. We shouldn't be long."

"Are you insane? You can't go now!" It's not time yet! And besides, "You can't leave me behind!" Weird shit be happin' over where you're headed!

"You are in no condition to be going anywhere," Sebastian pointed out. "As I've been told repeatedly, you need all the rest and liquids you can get."

"And I want to get back to the manor as quickly as possible," Ciel added.

It seemed like all my insistence that I go were fruitless. No matter what, Ciel and Sebastian were dead set on going. And yeah I wasn't too keen on seeing children murdered during dinner time but there was going to be a lot of emotional overload on this mission and Ciel needed me (he just didn't know it yet). But no matter how much I pleaded, they were determined; which left me with only one option.

I sighed dramatically and laid back on my pillow. "Fine. Go ahead and complete your little mission. I won't stop you."

That made Ciel pause since he had been expecting me to put up more of a fight. "Really?"

"Totally since you're so dead set on going. It's useless for me to stop you and I'm definitely in no shape to go either. Stupid fever," I muttered.

Ciel didn't know how quite to react. Sebastian looked suspicious as well.

"Don't think to follow us," warned the smexy demon butler.

I held my hands up in a "don't shoot me" gesture. "Hey I wasn't gonna follow you guys. Way too cold for that nonsense. But I've come to realize something…,"

"And just what would that be?" Ciel inquired nonchalantly as he fixed his top hat on his head while Sebastian opened the door to head out.

I smirked. "That you guys obviously don't care about me enough to stay at least this one night. I guess Prince Soma would understand and who knows? My fever is making me feel out of sorts and you never know when I might agree to an elopement. And I'm sure Agni would make such a thing possible as quick as can be to please his prince. I hear Gretna Green is a wonderful place this time of year."

At that moment a happy-go-lucky Prince Soma appeared in the doorway with a cheerful Agni. "Ah Ciel! You're going out again? Well I'll keep Hero company but—"

The door was quickly slammed in the Indian prince's face with an alacrity that impressed me greatly. Ciel and Sebastian turned around, ignoring the insistent banging and shouts from the other side of the door, and faced me. I gave them an innocent smile.

"Well weren't you guys leaving?"

Sebastian looked at me ruefully. "You drive a very hard bargain."

"And Scotland is a most dreadful place in the winter," Ciel added spitefully.

I shrugged. "Hey I've never been there, but I'm sure Madame Red's heard of it…"

Ciel sighed heavily before taking off his hat and tossing his coat aside. "Very well. We can complete this mission tomorrow. Apparently when sick, your rationality is not in working order."

I mentally laughed. Thank you Jane Austen for the elopement reference! It got the boys to stay and I wasn't the least bit ashamed for using it against them. This night was merely the prelude to the sick sadistic-ness that was going to happen tomorrow night and I needed time to think about what I was going to do tomorrow. Hopefully the first tier members would heed my warning and not go, but I can only be an interfering lopper for so much. I can't control life. The fate of everyone rested in their hands.

But at least for tonight, Ciel can rest easy.

We can handle all the weird shit that's about to hit the proverbial fan tomorrow.

* * *

In a large mansion far away, on one of the chimneys, stood William T. Spears in all his grim reaper stoic glory. He flipped through his book without remorse or any type of emotion.

"Now then…first of all, I came here to clean up after my idiotic coworker, who botched up his job. Furthermore, for a member of management like myself, this kind of work falls outside of my purview. On top of that, cruelly forcing a public servant into harsh night duty for more than a month is just…."

He paused as he closed his book and adjusted his glasses. "However…it all comes to an end tomorrow."

* * *

The sun was cheerful as it played hide and seek between the sea of grey clouds that morning. Singing could be heard in the air, coming from an open window in a large mansion. Through that window, Joker could be seen getting ready for the day.

"Tom, he was a piper's son…he learnt to play when he was young…and all the tune that he could play…was 'over the hills and far away'…over the hills and a great way off…the wind shall blow my top-knot off…," he paused as he noticed the picture on his nightstand.

He glanced at it with a somber expression. "Over the hills and far away, eh?"

Joker's mind flashed back to when he had arrived at Father's yesterday night.

_He stood outside the door, knocking on it gingerly. "Father, may I come in?"_

_He went in anyway, knowing his Father wouldn't refuse him at this stage. "I apologize for my late arrival. The thing is, I've had word that—"_

"_Ooh! Ooh! Welcome back Joker! What a good lad you are, returning so early," said the figure sitting in the darkened room. A little blonde girl with a gorgeous expressionless face sat on his lap as another child, a beautiful blonde boy, sat next to him with an equally blank face. Both didn't react to the dark chill the atmosphere in the room contained. "Well? What about __**him**__? __**He**__ is with you too, isn't he?"_

"_Nay, we've yet to—"_

"_Oh," interrupted the old man. "That makes you a bad boy."_

_Joker mentally gulped and quickly got down on one knee. "Forgive me, but about that matter…we fear the Yard might have its eye on us."_

"_Let's hear the whole story," said Father as gesture for the girl to give him tea._

"_It seems the newcomers who joined the troupe a few days ago snuck into our tents. It is possible they saw your letter father. If they are with the Yard, we cannot do away with them heedlessly. Doing so would amount to admitting our guilt outright. Those three did strike me odd from the start…that page and that American—"_

_SHATTER. _

_Joker stopped talking and looked up when he heard the china break._

"_A pageboy you say? With an American?"_

"_Father?"_

_The man slowly got up on shaky heavy legs. "Was it a child? And was the American a girl?"_

"_Y-Yes. The girl was probably a year older then Doll. And they had another with them, dressed all in black."_

"_A child with an American girl and his butler," concluded the man quite gleefully._

_Joker didn't quite know what to say other than confirm that Black used to be a butler._

"_I'm sure of it! Yes! It's them! We've done it!" exclaimed the man as a deranged obsessive look entered his eye. "It is he! It is Earl Ciel Phantomhive!"_

"_Smile did you say? He did not quite strike me as much but—" _

"_I have been dreaming of him ever since that day. He'll be along soon. We must show him the greatest hospitably! Joker! Hurry and prepare a most sumptuous feast!"_

_This alarmed Joker greatly because if Smile had really been Earl Ciel Phantomhive then that meant the others were in danger. But Father wouldn't hear any of it as he swiftly reminded the boy of his life before and the rest of his brothers and sisters at the workhouse. _

Therefore Joker had no choice in the matter. His duty was mixed with a sense of ethics, but at this stage in the game, things were too late.

* * *

"Are you going out again?—says Emily," asked Snake as he stood before the first tier members as they got ready to leave for their mysterious errand.

"Sis 'n' I've got our private affairs, like," answered Dagger. "Y'know, a date wiv sis 'n' a date wiv sis 'n'—"

"We are simply going to inspect the next town we will be calling at," interrupted Jumbo with a sigh.

As Dagger pointlessly argued at him for killing his dreams, Peter, perched on a closed barrel, spoke. "Which means we're outta tonight's show, but I'll do for you if'n you make a mess of things!"

"That concerns me, but I shall do my best—says Emily," Snake responded.

Dagger looked over with a smile. "We'll be right back 'ere tomorrow mornin'."

Snake was quiet for a minute, unsure if he should, but since he had promised, he took out the note given to him the other night. "Giggles left a note for you all. She wanted you to read it before you left—says Emily," Snake announced as he handed a startled Peter, Dagger and Jumbo the note.

"What the 'ell!" Peter exclaimed as he took the folded up note. "Yer tellin' me she wrote a note fer us? Before she left with Smile and Black?"

"That's unusual," stated Jumbo.

Dagger looked confused now. "What's it say?"

It read the following:

_Dear First Tier Members (excluding Snake),_

_DO NOT LEAVE FOR THE PHANTOMHIVE MANOR! I'm serious here! You guys will DIE if you head over there! This is not a joke! I repeat, this is NOT a joke! You've been warned._

_Hero…out!_

Dagger scratched his head. "Who's Hero?"

"Never mind that! What kind of bloody joke is this?" Peter snapped as he crumpled up the letter.

"But she repeated that it wasn't, twice," Jumbo pointed out.

Peter ignored him as he looked at Snake. "You say Giggles gave this to ya?"

Snake nodded.

"Now that I think on it, Doll told me that Giggles had caught a cold and was sufferin' a fever," Dagger supplied as he thought on it.

"There see?" Peter declared. "Just fever talkin' is all."

"What did the letter say?—says Emily,"

"Nuthin', nuthin," Dagger assured him. "Just take care of the circus. Tomorrow mornin' we'll be here fer sure!"

But it was still in the back of their minds. That message, that warning, however out the blue it was. Still, they couldn't exactly disobey Father on the words of an American girl who may or may not be working with the Yard. And they had everything to lose should they incur Father's wrath.

And besides, what could possibly happen?

* * *

"Her fever has gone down," commented Sebastian that late morning.

Agni nodded. "Her breathing has returned to normal and her color looks much better than it did yesterday," he whispered. "We can now breathe easy."

Ciel, already dressed and fed for the day, looked relieved at the news and simply stared at Hero as she lay sleeping peacefully. Prince Soma sat next to the bed across from Ciel, also sleeping from exhaustion at helping take care of Hero.

"That's good," Ciel murmured. "Let Hero keep sleeping. Probably the only time she isn't lively and chatty."

"Indeed. I have heard it said that the best medicine for human recovery is sleep," said Sebastian.

A snore came from Prince Soma and they all looked at the Indian Prince. "And take him to his own room so he can sleep," Ciel added. "I'll stay here with Hero."

Out in the hall, both Sebastian and Agni (with Prince Soma on his back) walked away from the room. "I'm really glad Miss Hero's health has returned to her. I wonder what happened when you and Lord Ciel left."

"A lot of things," was Sebastian's vague answer.

"At least the two of them didn't elope…"

Both Sebastian and Agni paused. That certainly hadn't come from the Indian butler. Agni looked at his prince slumped over his back. "My prince! Were you awake?"

Prince Soma reluctantly looked up. "Well you have to admit that with this competition the lady in red has going on, who knows what underhanded tactics the other suitors have planned. That's why you must be on the lookout."

Agni looked like he was going to cry. "My prince! How very thoughtful! So you really do care for Miss Hero?"

Prince Soma bushed slightly. "She is my friend and she stood up to Mina to defend me. I owe her a lot, to Ciel as well. So therefore I care for her, just like a future husband should, no?"

Sebastian sighed. "I believe reasons like those aren't enough to warrant the title of 'future husband'. You lack understanding of her character and you don't really know her at all."

Prince Soma flushed. "Well, you're not really nice to her either!"

…"Eh?"

"If you were really a suitor for Hero's hand then you should a lot nicer to her. But most of the time it's like…your using her. I'm sure Hero wouldn't like it," Prince Soma realized who he was arguing with and shrank a little.

Sebastian frowned. "What do you mean exactly?" he asked.

"W-What I mean is that you should be more considerate of Hero's feelings," Prince Soma bravely went on. "I sometimes hear her complain how she wished you'd listen to her more often, at least when it came to this courtship. And when I see you interact with her and try in your own way to woo her, it seems manipulative to me."

Well, she was his demon mate and he did plan on manipulating her feelings so that in the end she'd choose him. Sebastian couldn't fault him for his logic, but the way the prince referred to it made it sound like a bad thing. Which, thinking back, might be for your average human.

"That's right!" Agni agreed. "A way to a woman's heart can be a very difficult path, but it is most rewarding in the end if she comes to love you with all her heart."

There's that word again. Love. Sebastian was actually annoyed at it now. But as he took in Agni's words he felt a ring of truth to it. What would it feel if Hero came to love him? The thought was novel, but it made Sebastian feel something strange inside. Satisfaction along with something else…

"I suppose you do have a point," Sebastian murmured to himself.

Prince Soma smirked. "See? Of course now I too will try my best."

"Yes my prince! You can do it!" Cheered Agni as he let his master down. "I know that you will touch Miss Hero's heart!"

Prince Soma walked back to Hero's room, determination filling him as he strode away. He gently went inside and stopped when he saw something that shocked him. It was Ciel.

He was quietly stroking Hero's cheek with his hand, looking quite serene and almost…content. There was an emotion that was actually quite tender as he gazed at her. The sight was so strange to the prince. He had actually never seen Ciel look this way at all. He was usually so surly and irritable, always with a scowl or bored frown on his small face. That scene triggered something in Prince Soma that left him realizing something important. Something so plain stakingly obvious that he was ashamed for not having noticed before.

Ciel must have sensed someone else in the room because he pulled back quickly and flushed red as he looked toward the door. His usual annoyed expression was placed back on as he scowled at the prince.

"I thought you were taken back to your room," Ciel muttered.

"No need. I woke up so I decided to come back here," Prince Soma explained as he came in.

Ciel stood up, glancing at Hero's sleeping form. "I should tell Sebastian to prepare something in case Hero wakes up. No doubt she will be hungry when she does. She always is."

Prince Soma looked at Hero before he glanced at Ciel. "Say Ciel, how do you know that?"

Ciel blushed furiously as he realized his slip up. "I-I just do."

"I also realized something. If Hero was sleeping in your room, where did you sleep last night?"

That face became redder still. "What's with these infernal questions all of a sudden?"

"….Is it true you sleep with Hero?"

Ciel blanched. "Wha—How did—"

Prince Soma smiled. "Agni told me when he discovered you two."

Ciel sighed. "Well it's been a while so I've gotten used to it. Hero refuses to sleep alone so I didn't really have a choice." Hero stirred and Ciel became anxious before he relaxed when the girl had merely shifted sleeping position. "Don't tell anyone. I don't want word to get out. It could ruin her reputation."

"And your own too," Prince Soma looked at the sleeping girl once more. The room became silent as Ciel sat back down, seeming content to stare at her and get lost in his thoughts. This made Prince Soma ponder. Ciel really cared for Hero. In a way that surprised the prince because if he hadn't seen the scene earlier he never would have guessed it. Sure Ciel was competing but it was one thing to hear about it but quite another see it.

"_I believe reasons like those aren't enough to warrant the title of 'future husband'. You lack understanding of her character and you don't really know her at all."_

Sebastian's words seemed to ring repeatedly inside the prince's head. He frowned. Now that he thought about it…he didn't really know Hero at all. He didn't know that she woke up super hungry or that she hated sleeping alone…was that why Ciel remained here even when she slept? Now that consideration was beyond caring, it was practically…love.

Prince Soma face-palmed and Ciel glanced at him as if he were weird.

Of course! It was so _obvious_! Ciel was in love with Hero! From the way he interacted with her to the way he took care of her now. It was beyond what a friend might do…something he himself might do. He sighed. It was also now obvious that Prince Soma wasn't in love with Hero. Sure he cared for her and thought about her, but the feeling was similar to infatuation. Definitely something a future husband should not feel for his wife. Prince Soma didn't want to end up in a marriage that was similar to his parents, where unrequited love and heartbreak abound.

His father didn't really care for his mother much and Prince Soma didn't want that for Hero. And Hero herself seemed taken by Ciel. It would be cruel to tear the two away. All Hero seemed to talk about was Ciel, among other foreign and strange things, but mainly Ciel.

As Prince Soma thought about it some more, the more he realized that Ciel and Hero deserved to be together. This revelation had Prince Soma standing up abruptly, knocking his chair over as he faced Ciel with an intense look to his eyes.

"What's gotten into you?" Ciel asked, unsure and feeling kind of weary.

Prince Soma suddenly grabbed Ciel's shoulders fiercely, startling the boy. "Ciel my friend! Please forgive me! I did not realize until now!"

"Huh?"

"I can't believe I didn't see it until now. It should have been so obvious but once again I was selfish in my feelings. I am a horrible friend to both you and Hero! Please forgive me!"

"What are you nattering on about now?"

"Ciel," Those amber eyes bore into the young boy's face. "It is alright. As your best friend, I will help you win Hero's heart!"

"…What?"

"I now know that you're in love with Hero," Ciel blushed. "And I know that my selfish desire to prove myself has probably made things difficult," Only slightly, thought Ciel. "But I've seen how you look at her when no one is looking," Ciel paled here. "And I admit that if anyone can take care and love Hero the best, it is you."

Ciel sweat-dropped. "Not so loud please."

Prince Soma patted Ciel in the back roughly. "If it makes you feel any better, I will be rooting for you in this competition."

Ciel looked up, blue eye wide. "Wait, this means you voluntarily forfeit?"

Prince Soma nodded sagely. "There's much that I don't know about her. And I'm sure she regards me as a friend as well; shame really. So don't worry! I will aid you in wooing Hero! Kali knows you'll need the help judging by how inexperienced you are."

Ciel flushed and got up suddenly. "Hey! Enough of this talk already. It's not like you're equally experience in these matters yourself. Now enough chatter." He walked toward the door, intending to get Sebastian to cook Hero something.

"You wouldn't know, runt!" Prince Soma called after him. "And you'd be very surprised! My father gave me a harem when I turned thirteen! So if you need any kind of advice, just come to me!"

"_Shut up!_ And not so loud!"

* * *

_I was still trapped in the small child's body and I was almost delirious by how quiet she was. After she had woken up from the drugs, she had been groggy but the girl's mind had been eerily calm. The silence was driving me up the wall. The least she could have done was scream or cry out. Any hint of emotion would have been very much appreciated. _

_ The soft hum of the van's engine was the only thing that had my apparition stomach tightening in knots. Where were they taking her? Why was I experiencing this? Why her? And wasn't she with Sebastian in my last dream? Of course she was much younger here so maybe she hadn't met him yet. _

_ The van stopped and I could hear the door up front slam close before the door to the back of the van opened wide. Bright light filtered through and the girl and I squinted. Rough hands grabbed the girl and tossed her carelessly over one shoulder._

_ "Who are we supposed to give her to?" asked the man in Spanish. _

_ "We'll take it from here," said another voice, this one female._

_ The girl was exchanged for a manila envelope carrying around a fifteen hundred worth of cash in US dollars. With that done, the girl was taken swiftly inside a rather large mansion in the middle of dense forest._

_ I paid little attention to my surroundings and wondered if I could somehow escape my way out of here. This is a dream right? So as a dream I should be able to kick ass…right?_

_ But no. I couldn't pull away or so much as scowl when the lady, accompanied by two others, sat the girl down in a tub and began to wash her._

_ "She's actually quite a cute thing for a little girl," said a lady over by the sink getting the blow dryer ready._

_ "It's a shame she has go through with it," said another who was carefully placing make up on the counter. "But better her then us. I've got a family to maintain and I don't want him thinking he can help himself to my daughter."_

_ "Same here," answered the one was starting to scrub the girl's dirty ratty hair. "And if we refuse him then it'll be us he ends up killing next."_

_ "A sad truth,"_

_ At that moment there was a banging on the bathroom door that had the women jumping. "Hurry it up! Boss wants her in fifteen minutes!"_

_ "Damn it I hate it here," muttered one of the women. She glanced at the open window and noticed a raven perched on the sill. It stared at the quiet girl with a strange look in its red eyes…wait, red? The woman blinked. "Hey wasn't that window closed before?"_

_ The woman scrubbing down the girl shrugged. "Who cares? Let's have this girl ready quick. Gosh she's so filthy. Where had this girl been before? And why is she so quiet? It's like she's not even here."_

_ "Does it matter? Probably shock. They do drug them you know."_

_ The other woman went over to the window and closed it, unsettling the raven. She drew the curtains together and returned her attention back to the girl. "Is she ready?"_

_ "Yeah,"_

_ The girl was taken out of the tub and I had to admit that this girl probably hadn't seen clean in a while. Still, I wasn't too eager to stick around to what was going to happen next. And why the fuck couldn't I move in my own dream? I hated what this girl was going to go through but why wouldn't she react? It's like she was la la land or something. She was vaguely aware of her surroundings and she had no interest to partake in reality. Like a prisoner in her own body. Why was she like this? _

_ "Hey, look at this," said the woman who was towel drying the girl. "This mark on her lower back. Is it a weird tattoo?"_

_ "A tattoo? On a three year old?"_

_ "Definitley odd. Almost demonic looking. Must have had crazy parents."_

_ "If she ended up here, then definitely."_

_ I ignored the woman and thought for a minute. Mark? Lower back? What a coincidence. I had a birthmark on my lower back too. Another bang was magnified by the door and the women quit chatting and did their stuff. In almost no time, the girl was dressed in a white dress, hair dried and combed, makeup placed obscenely on her face._

_ Now _that_ was a shame. Putting make up on practically a baby for some sick perverse Mafioso to go ahead and rape. Ooh how I'd love to break something right now. If I wasn't trapped in the girl's body and a sliver of fear hadn't caught hold of me, I would definitely be doing something drastic._

_ The girl was quickly escorted to a big wide room with a huge balcony overlooking the forest. The room was filled with fine glass works of art. It was one of those rooms that felt like you were in a furniture department stores like Rooms To Go or El Dorado._

_ The woman left her standing in the empty room, locking the door behind them. The girl herself just stood there, lifeless and utterly confused. She glanced around, not really noting anything in particular._

_ A cry from the balcony made her turn her head where she spotted a raven. She tilted her head in confusion and curiosity, unsure what to do._

_ At that moment, the door clicked open._

* * *

By the time I woke up, it was dark. I stayed in that dense fog of cluelessness, totally choosing to ignore my freaky weird dream until I realized that we needed to confront Baron Kelvin soon. I struggled to get out of the covers tucked around me like a cocoon. As I sat up I noticed that Ciel and Sebastian were in the room.

"Oh, you guys are here? What time is it?"

"It is 7:14 in the evening," answered Sebastian. Damn it was that late?

"Finally you've awakened," Ciel said as he nonchalantly sipped his tea. "I was beginning to think you'd sleep forever."

"Well it was my first time ever getting sick," I told him. "Not even the chicken pox caught me and almost my whole seventh grade class caught it too." I stretched a little and heard my stomach growling. "Looks like I'm hungry."

"Doesn't surprise me," said Ciel.

Sebastian was beside me with a platter of yummy smelling food. My mouth was beginning to water. "Today's dinner is milk risotto with three kinds of mushrooms and a pot-au-feu of pork and wine. For dessert, we have a compote of warm apples drizzled with yogurt sauce."

I had hearts in my eyes as I looked at the food (him seducing Beast forgotten; but it'll come back eventually). "Sebastian you are amazing!"

Sebastian placed a hand over his heart. "I do try to please."

"Which reminds me, we'll be heading to BK's place after this right?"

"BK?" questioned Ciel.

"Baron Kelvin," I said in between bites.

"Of course. After you're done eating and finished changing. You are feeling better right?"

I smiled. "Never better. Who was taking care of me?"

"Everyone really," Ciel answered. "The idiot prince and his butler helped out."

"The same goes for the young master," Sebastian added. "He rarely left the room, choosing to stay behind and look after you instead."

Ciel flushed in embarrassment. "Shut it Sebastian!" He stood up and headed toward the door. "Anyways I've got to see to something now."

"Kay." After Ciel left I took that in mind. He had stayed here? Watching over me? For some reason that made me happy, knowing that Ciel had cared and had been worried. I looked over at Sebastian who was currently pouring me tea. I knew for a fact that Sebastian had helped too. I sighed. This was getting difficult. I've come to the realization that I might be harboring some feelings toward both Ciel and Sebastian, but I knew that both those feelings were different. I just needed to figure out what they were and maybe then I'd have untangled my love life.

Anyways! Dinner was delicious and dessert was even better. After inhaling my food, Sebastian had set the clothes that I'd be wearing for the mission. Ciel came back and I changed behind the Chinese screen. This occasion was special in a way so I had to be ready. I donned on a dark green vest over a white shirt, black Bermuda shorts beneath a white ruffled skirt, the Victorian version of killer shit-kickers, and a cute small top hat. I took my parasol, hidden katana ready and grabbed the coat I was supposed to wear over my ensemble.

When I came from around the Chinese screen, Sebastian was putting on the last finishing touches on Ciel.

"So did anything interesting happen while I was asleep?"

"Not particularly," answered Ciel.

"Speaking of interesting, we had a call from Tanaka around four. It seems Lady Elizabeth and Lord Edward are visiting the manor."

"_What?_" both Ciel and I exclaimed simultaneously.  
"What do you mean Lord Edward? Isn't he supposed to be in school?" I demanded

"Why is everyone deciding to spend their time at my manor?" Ciel complained. "Does no one understand the concept of privacy?"

Sebastian smiled. "In any case, Lady Elizabeth and Lord Edward do not intend to go back until they see the young master and Miss Hero. Therefore Mister Tanaka wishes for our swift return."

I swiped back the stray curl on my forehead. "I knew Lizzy was going to come, but Edward?" I can only imagine the future drama.

"Ugh," Ciel muttered as he placed his family ring on his thumb, probably wondering how he'd deal with Edward and Lizzy. "Anyway, I trust you've looked into the location of Baron Kelvin's manor?"

"Yes, as I had ample time. From London, it would take the whole day by rail, then by carriage."

I whistled. "Well isn't that brief?" I commented sarcastically.

"You can get us there in less than hour, can't you?"

"If you so command."

"We shall resolve this matter without delay and return to the manor," Ciel commanded, dressed up and ready to go. "After all we have a schedule to keep."

"Yes, my lord."

"Hey wait, what schedule?"

* * *

"This late in the game and still no sign of reinforcements," commented William as he spoke to the carrier pigeon. "Really now!"

He attached a small note to the birds leg. "Deliver this document to the personnel division." William noticed the new arrivals down below and gritted his teeth. "Tch." He let the bird sore. "Post-haste, if you please."

* * *

After we successfully avoided Prince Soma's inquiring barrage of question, Ciel and I took the Sebastian Express to BK's place. It took probably around twenty minutes, an impressive feat considering how far his place actually was. Like damn. Seriously.

Sebastian let us go and Ciel and I looked at the place. It _looked_ normal, but I knew the inside was far from normal, probably the closest thing to hell.

"This is his manor?" Ciel questioned as I frowned at the front entrance.

"Yes, sir," answered Sebastian.

"Do you smell them?" he asked.

Sebastian glanced up. "I do, indeed. I cannot tell whether they are all here, but those present are still alive."

I placed a hand on my hip, the other clutching my parasol. "Well, guess we gotta go in."

The front doors to the mansion began to open. "We bid ye welcome to our home," called out a familiar voice as the doors slowly revealed the one and only Joker. "We have been waiting for you…Earl Phantomhive."

I set my mouth in a line of determination. "Alright everyone. Let's get this mad house over with."

* * *

**So yeah, its done *slumps over in exhaustion*. Anyways! Yes, Prince Soma has bowed out from the comp, so that's one less suitor (not like he was really one to begin with in Sebby's opinion). I shall update soon! So enjoy the last of 2012! Oh and please remember to review! I repeat, review!**

**P.S. Sorry for any editing errors, I just posted this as is.**


	19. What We Do Is What Defines Us

**Lady Keiko here...**

**Didn't I say before New Years? I'm so on a roll! Yeah! Well I'm mostly posting this up cuz today's mommy dearest's birthday and no doubt I shall be busy cleaning the house [insert cringe] or obeying whatever else comes to her mind. My own B-day is exactly two days after hers, so I myself will be growing old too, lol! So please do enjoy the chapter and if you have any questions or comments, review!**

**Here's what I gotta say back to ya:**

**lovethesymmetry: Lol on the Stalker Kelvin part. Its what he is. Enjoy the chapter!  
**

**VampireSiren: Yes my dear. The raven is Sebby-darling. And I feel so bad for Hero. My littlest brother was sick with a fever too so I sort of used him as a my research since its been years since I last got sick, lol. And I totally agree with Hero's note too. They should've listened, but oh well! Wonder what happens ;D**

**watergoddesskasey: Thanks dude!  
**

**Frostivy: Yup. Hero's pneumonia is pretty much gone so thank Sebby and Ciel for being such attentive caretakers. And we mustn't forget Prince Soma and Agni too! As for William, he's pretty much trying to get reinforcements to help him out with the large amount of souls about to appear in Baron Kelvin's manor. Oh and Happy New Years to you too!  
**

**Plaxoria: Thanks and I think I fixed the mistakes. And I'm also proud that Prince Soma is growing up and realizing that Hero is not for him. And your right, Hero will definitely have much to say to Sebastian once she regains her mind after the case. Can't wait for it! And the answer to the last sentence will actually be addressed some next chapter. What William was talking about when he confronted Sebby was that there is a way for a demon mate to avoid being mated to the demon she or he is supposed to be with. More later [insert evil chuckle].**

**ravenscry21: I always thought this arc was great for developing both Ciel and Sebby's character, not to mention a little more insight to Ciel's past. And of course, the circus part was pretty awesome XD love Snake! And as I wrote this chapter I think I have a soft spot for Joker now~(le sigh).  
**

**FallenOkami: I hear ya and Hero feels the same way about this part too. And its okay, school can be difficult. Heck I was in like two AP classes, plus in three different clubs (one being JROTC, navy baby) when I was in high school. I kind of them miss now. Another~(le sigh). Oh well. Enjoy the chapter!  
**

**PhantomGirl17: Lol. Now Ciel and Sebastian don't have to worry about Prince Soma anymore. Which just leaves Grey and Edward and we all know Grey doesn't fight fair :D can't wait for the murder mystery arc!  
**

**Doll with No brain: Your so welcome! And yes, Hero is having flashbacks and she doesn't know its her yet. And Hero got sick because one) she was in the cold too much and she got wet; she's not used to England's winter so it was kind of a new experience for her, two) she needed to realize her vulnerability as a character development, and three) needed a chance for Prince Soma to see that Ciel really loves Hero so he can bow out of the comp. Hope you enjoyed your Christmas! And enjoy your New Years!  
**

**An Echo In Time: If only they did man. But let's see what happens!  
**

**Night's Mourning: Well my dear, here's the chapter. Hope it sates some of your curiosity. Enjoy your New Years!  
**

**Abby-Flourite: Thanks! And the scene with the nun had me in fits too b/c the way it was shown was just too ridiculous!  
**

**Luna Lucia: Lol, its okay and yes, spazz is a word, at least in the Lady Keiko dictionary ;) And those laptop situations happen to us all (found mine! XD) so I know how you feel. And thank you! But you too are awesome missy! So don't doubt yourself. And I'm happy you liked the Christmas special and circus arc (you should read the manga when you get the chance, I have so many feels on Kuroshitsuji right now). And you speak some french? Gah! That doubles the awesome! Hope you enjoyed your Christmas! And have a great New Years!  
**

**That's a wrap folks! So do enjoy the chapter and tell me whatcha think!**

**P.S. Sorry for any editing errors, I just posted this as is again. I'll probably fix it later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji ( )**

* * *

19. What We Do Is What Defines Us

"Joker," Ciel muttered as he stared at the head troupe member.

"Please come in," Joker instructed as he lead us inside. When the door was shut, Joker snapped his fingers and the foyer was suddenly illuminated, revealing an array of half-dressed dolls strewn about in disturbing positions.

"This is…," Ciel trailed off as he stared at some of the broken, littered pieces of dolls heaped in a corner.

"At least they're not Barbie dolls," I told him seriously.

"This way," Joker called out.

As we followed him up the stairs, Sebastian spoke to Ciel in a whispered tone. "How should you like to proceed? Would you have me kill him now and extricate the children?"

"Don't be so rash!" I whispered. "Besides, Joker isn't the real culprit."

"Hero's right," Ciel responded. "The Joker guy is merely the lackey. If the children are still alive, we should apprehend Kelvin first. He's the one we should focus on. I cannot report to Her Majesty, The Queen, if I do not understand his objectives and the actual facts of the case."

"And Queen Vicky would be most upset about that," I added.

"Very well, sir, Miss Hero,"

Joker's sudden chuckle had Ciel and Sebastian looking at him. "Looks like there's a touch o' truth to the saying that folks aren't always as they seem. Ye've got such a little body...yet your stage names are 'The Queen's Watchdog' and 'The Aristocrat of Evil'." Joker glanced back and looked at me. "And course can't forget about the exotic American girl that's been the talk of London, also known as 'Detective Extraordinaire' by many." Joker smiled sympathetically. "Must've 'ad a rough go of it, eh, Smile and Giggles?"

Ciel's eye narrowed haughtily. "That's _Earl_ Ciel Phantomhive and _Miss_ Hero Sanders to you. A mere servant is in no position to me or Hero in such a familiar manner."

Joker shrugged. "Ye are indeed a noble aristocrat." He stopped in front of some wooden double doors and turned around to open them. "Dinner is served. This way, please."

We were brought into a large dining room that looked like a scene straight out of a Tim Burton movie. Joker pulled back a chair for Ciel while Sebastian did the same for me. It wasn't long before Baron Kelvin finally made his infamous appearance.

"Y-You've come at last, Earl Phantomhive!"

One word to describe the man: Ick. Seriously, he looked worse off in real life. That plastic surgery really should have been done by professionals, especially not in this era since the necessary equipment hadn't been invented yet. Not only that, but the man had this obsessive permanent glint in his eyes that gave me the goose bumps. I shuddered a little.

"Aah…it is like a dream! To have you so close to me. Though I am most ashamed to see you as I am…," he continued, looking quite bashful.

Ciel and I briefly exchanged looks. "Are you Baron Kelvin, sir?"

"I am! I must say your formality is making me feel most self-conscious!"

"Don't let us stop you from being yourself," I muttered to myself. Baron Kelvin must have heard me because he looked at me. I tensed my shoulders.

"You must be the American girl Hero that's become the Earl's companion," he said as he looked at me curiously. "Exotic and very beautiful…" he noted with a sigh, a look close to envy on his face.

Creeper alert! I gave the man a fake smile. "Eh, thanks,"

"Ah! I have prepared a feast for you both! The wine is an 1875 vintage, from the year of your birth," Baron exclaimed quite happily as the food was brought out and Joker poured us each a glass of wine. "I wonder…am I being too pretentious?"

A little? Maybe a whole lot.

Sebastian picked up Ciel's wine glass and took a quick sip before placing it down. "There is no poison in it."

"Hmph. I have no intention of eating something that a rat has served. Tasting it for poison is pointless," Ciel declared quietly.

"I agree with Ciel on this one. I'm not feeling too hungry tonight," I said, eyeing the little girls dressed as maids as they served the food. Their lifeless expressions were enough to ruin any appetite, except for BK's that is.

"Those children…," Ciel said as he motioned for the little girl maids. "It would seem there are more victims beyond those indicated by police records. But the way they look—"

"AH, YES! The Earl and his companion must also find a lone meal boring," exclaimed BK.

"Uh no, no! Don't trouble yourself with anything. We're fine just the way we are," I insisted suddenly.

"Oh nonsense!" BK continued. "Entertainment is always need over a good meal! Joker! Bring _that_ out for them!"

Joker looked startled. "Eh? B-But—"

"_Just do it_." BK gave Joker his deranged serious face, complete with the shrimp tail in his mouth.

"Yes, sir," Joker sighed.

"Oh no," I mumbled to myself, feeling sick to my stomach and the show hasn't even started yet. Ciel looked at me in confusion before Joker appeared on the stage in the dining room with a line of children dressed in circus outfits standing at attention. He twirled his staff before he brought it down sharply.

"Welcome, Earl Phantomhive, Miss Hero. This evening we shall 'specially convey to ye to a world of dazzling delights."

I'd rather he didn't.

"First we go to the tightrope!" Joker announced as he gestured to the little girl in a tutu up high. WTF, how'd she get there so fast? "You will find nary a tether! This is as authentic as it gets!"

"No!" I shouted as I stood up abruptly, but not fast enough as the girl fell from the tightrope landed with a sicken to the hard wooden surface of the stage. My mind couldn't register that the girl really just fell to her death. My eyes were wide as I stared at the pool of blood. Ciel was shocked, Sebastian looked a little disturbed, and BK just laughed and clapped with utter joy.

The girl's body was dragged off stage as the ferocious lion was wheeled forward. I gulped at the big cat.

"Next, our Beast Tamer! Watch with bated breath as the ferocious lion is expertly—"

I looked away as the lion gobbled up the child. My fingers were shaking at the inhuman brutality of it all. I was frozen stiff with shock. The acts kept coming right after another without pause and I didn't even have a chance at stopping them like I'd wanted to do. All that blood kept reminding of something…something even more freaky then all the horror movies I've seen. BK's insane laughter rang through my head and I clenched my fist together, about to grab this table and throw it at the man in fury.

I forced myself to look forward and was startled when the next act was already set up. _How do they keep doing that?_

"Next we have knife-throwing! What will be the fate of the crucified lass?"

Oh _hell_ no. "Sebastian DO SOMETHING!" I shouted, panic chocking me as the knife was let loose.

"Do as Hero says!" Ciel demanded suddenly.

Quick as lightning, Sebastian stopped the knife in midair, using only two fingers. I exhaled in relief when he stood up. When I had read this part I never would have imagined just how sickening the actual thing was.

Sebastian took off the girl's mask and identified the child to the one on the missing person's files. "Ellery Nixon, who had gone missing in the Cornwall area…there is no mistake. It is she. Just as expected of you Miss Hero, young master."

Joker also exhaled in relief.

"Throwing abducted children into the ring as they are. I see," Sebastian commented. "This is another way of enjoying the circus."

"Something only someone certifiably sick in the head would enjoy," I said, looking at BK.

Ciel abruptly stood up, his chair scraping back. Baron Kelvin looked alarmed. "I-I'm sorry. Did this not please you either? Joker! Clean this up at once!"

"I've had enough." Ciel declared in a cold voice, his toned darkened considerably as he walked toward BK. "I do not wish to share a table with rubbish that is inferior even to domestic beasts. I need only report this much to Her Majesty, the Queen. That this _vulgar_…_odious_…_perverted_…and _vilest of boors_…was disposed of by _me_, The Watchdog!"

My body acted on instinct and I took out the katana Tanaka had given me from its hidden sheath as my parasol. My blade met Joker's equally hidden blade as I protected Ciel from the threat. Ciel's pistol was pointed at BK's temple as Sebastian held the throwing knife directly at Joker's throat. This was one confrontation that clearly had Joker and BK at a disadvantage.

"E-Earl?" BK questioned in worry.

"Might as well put your blade down," I told Joker. "You won't touch Ciel and I can easily deflect your sword."

Joker gritted his teeth. "You're definitely not what you seem."

` I smirked. "All them glitter's ain't gold. I'm merely Ciel's pawn, detective extraordinaire mind you."

"Joker! What are you doing? Stop pointing such a dangerous thing at the Earl's future wife!"

…

…

…

WTF? Ciel, Sebastian and I were definitely not expecting that response.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I demanded with red cheeks.

"The rumors go around fast," BK explained. "The Earl is in some sort of competition for your hand. And of course I bet on the Earl winning."

Oh…my…sugar honey iced tea. _This is getting ridiculous!_

"Can we focus on the situation at hand? Now, Joker put your weapon down." I told him.

"Do as she says!" commanded BK. This boy was just digging his grave deeper.

Joker glanced at the smirking Sebastian. "But—"

"_Can't you just listen to me?_"

Joker reluctantly put his blade down and Sebastian had him after that. I lowered my katana and glanced at Ciel who still had BK at gun point.

"Baron Kelvin," Ciel said steadily. "Where are the kidnapped children?"

BK swiveled his head around in delight. "What's this? You wanted to see them, did you? They're in the basement, so I'll show you the way! And there's something else downstairs that I want to show you besides!"

I didn't smile as we made our way below. Ciel's pistol was still pointed at BK as we walked in silence. Eventually, the quietness was broken when BK had to start fanboying at Ciel in a very creepy way. I remembered that Yana had worked hard to convey Baron Kelvin's feelings about his obsession with the dark beauty of the Phantomhives. It was understandable, but his fascination went way past the normal level of passion and eventually the boy became absolutely rabid at seeing Ciel after the fire killed Vincent and Rachel. I glanced at

Ciel's features which showed pure contempt.

Sighing, I had to admit that I didn't really know how to go about this anymore. I was honestly just making things up as I went along. Eventually, we made it before the double doors. I suddenly grabbed onto Ciel's free hand and he looked at me in question. I just tightened my grip as the doors were swung open.

"There! Feast your eyes!" BK exclaimed in excitement. "It took me three whole years to prepare this."

I was looking at an exact carbon copy of the setting of Ciel's nightmare. Everything was made even more disturbing by the fact that it was all in REAL LIFE. I couldn't wrap my head around it and I felt Ciel's grip my hand considerably tighter as he stared at the scene before him.

"Now let us recreate it anew, Earl Phantomhive! That fateful day, which came to pass three years ago!"

At this point the manga would show how Baron Kelvin came to be this way, but when my eyes caught the cage with the children locked in I paused. Suddenly I was seeing the girl from my dreams inside. Her eerie calm and stoic face seemed to fit right along with everyone else's but there was something strange about it. As if she were naturally that way rather than the result of human torture.

My grasp on my katana tightened as my mind showed me the girl when she had been prepared for baby rape and told wait in the room. Who was that girl? And why is she showing up in my dreams? I just can't fathom it.

"I still cannot forget the pain I felt then," BK went on. "I, who had thrown away everything for you, was the one who could not see you." He looked at Ciel. "I wondered why fate kept us apart like so…and then _that day_…the lot of them disappeared. Not a one was left. It was you wasn't it? Hm, Earl? You did them a favor and killed them all."

He was on a roll now. "How I envy them! One couldn't ask for a more beauteous final moment, bidding farewell to life with the cold moon attending one's death-bed. Please! Let me join their ranks!" begged BK. "This is all as it was that day! Look! I've got everything ready. The venue for the ritual…the lambs…and last but not least…you, my dear Earl!"

I brought a hand to my temple, feeling a little whoozy as I tried to block out the man's voice. "Would you just _shut up_?" I snapped.

BANG!

I looked up and saw the blood spray forward like a shaken soda can from BK's gut. I glanced at Ciel and he was absolutely livid, fury barely contained.

"Father!" Joker shouted in shock. He pulled from Sebastian's grasp and his skeletal hand dismembered and he ran free toward us. He took the hidden blade in his wrist bone and brought it forth.

"Joker no!" I said as I let Ciel's hand go as I tried to stop the boy from getting his arm cut clean off. Unfortunately, Joker was also surprisingly skilled and he managed to knick me in the cheek before I was able to dodge. I winced at the stinging sensation and used my katana to block his next attack. But apparently Sebastian was having none of that because he immediately sliced part of Joker's right arm in half anyways.

The amount of blood spilled would just not decrease today.

"A word if you please. One should never harm a lady, especially Miss Hero," Sebastian advised smugly.

I closed my eyes as both BK and Joker screamed at the searing pain they were suffering. I felt bad for Joker, but I couldn't bring myself to feel anything for BK. And he wasn't even the one we should be worried about.

"I-It hurts, Earrrl. I'm in agonyyy," Baron Kelvin cried as blood spilled from his mouth. He crawled over to Ciel and wrapped his arms around his legs. "I b—I beg you. I-If you're going to kill me, kill me just like you did them!"

"Like I did them?" came Ciel's cold voice that could practically make another ice age. He brutally stomped on BK's bandaged head without mercy. "Then get on your knees like a worm…and plead with the devil," Ciel stated as he pointed his pistol at the man below him.

"Please don't kill him! Be he as he may, we still owe him our lives! We who were abandoned by our parents, by this nation…He saved us from the terror of starving to death, which plagued us day in and day out."

This part had always struck a chord with me, but now that I see this for what it was I faced Joker. "You're acting stupid Joker. I can understand your reason for wanting to save this man, but there's a limit to how much one's allowed to suffer the cruelties of others. For one thing, it's true that Baron Kelvin saved you guys, but you're really stupid if you think he even cares one lick for your other brothers and sisters still at the workhouse. You, Beast and the others had a purpose, a usefulness despite your deformities. The rest were unnecessary."

Joker blinked. "What do you mean?"

I gestured toward BK. "You've seen how your 'father' is. You've seen firsthand how he's deteriorated from rationality. He's had you kidnap other children so the rest at the workhouse can be safe and have a future, but the truth is their dead. They're all dead. The workhouse is no more and Baron Kelvin had been lying to you this whole time."

"W-What…?"

"Have you seen any of your brothers and sisters lately?" I asked him simply.

Joker glared at me. "I don't believe you! You're the one that's lying! Father would never do that. He promised!"

I glanced briefly at the frightened BK. "I can recognize a man who keeps his word, but your father isn't one of them. Ever since his obsession took him by storm, he was no longer then man you once knew."

"Liar! You're a bloody liar Giggles! I don't believe fer one second! Besides, how would you know anyway?"

I placed a hand on my hip as I looked at him. "Detective extraordinaire, dude. Look it up."

Joker gritted his teeth and Ciel spoke. "Is that why you kidnapped all the children? You obeyed this man's order…and made sacrifices of others in order to save yourselves?"

His breathing was coming down hard, but Joker closed his eye. "Yes. That's right."

"You did the right thing," Ciel stated bluntly. "You fought to protect your own world. There's nothing wrong with that. After all, the justice in this world is a sham by those in power for themselves." Ain't that the truth. "No one gives a damn about anyone else. If you're careless, you're sure to lose. To begin with, only two kinds of humans have ever existed in this world. _Those who rob, and those who are robbed_. And today…I shall rob you and your allies of your futures. That's all there is to it."

There was a moment of silence before Joker began to laugh. "Haha! Ahahahaha! Ye said it. But, see…ye'll lose something precious this night. The circus troupe's heading to your manor!"

Ciel looked alarmed.

"Dang there's a lot of people back home too," I added. "Lizzy, Edward and even Madame Red. I sincerely hope the first tier troupe heeded my letter."

"Heh. Why d'ya think we've been able to kidnap children without anyone catching on to us? It's 'cos all the witnesses cease to exist."

"Now I really hope they read my letter," I told Ciel.

"Letter?" Joker questioned.

"The one I wrote for the first tier troupe to not head over to the manor."

"So yer precious people can stay alive?"

I looked down and met Joker's dark blue eyes. "No. So _your_ people don't die."

* * *

As silent as can be, the first tier troupe members arrived in the forest next to the manor. They gathered together before they headed out.

"So this's the place…it's huge," Peter commented as he looked up.

"I get the feelin' it'd be a right mess just findin' the room the target's in," Dagger added.

"Let us split up," Jumbo suggested to everyone.

"Righty, we'll give it a go from the top," Peter said as he and Wendy left.

"'Kay, sis and me'll start over there…," Dagger said. He looked back and noticed Beast lost in her thoughts. "Sis?"

She looked up suddenly. "Oh…coming."

Jumbo split from the others and made his way closer to the manor. He glanced at the massive structure he was nearing and he couldn't help thinking how big it was and that they'd need to leave before the sun rose. He stilled when he heard a voice to his left. He looked over and saw a young sleepy lad walk over.

"Oh? We have a guest at this hour?" the blond boy said tiredly, not noticing the tense look on the giant's face. "Excuse me! I've been told not to let strangers in while the young master and Miss Hero are away. Won't you call again at another time—"

* * *

"Ridiculous," Joker scoffed. "Those of us in the troupe, we're professionals. We dispose of everyone we come into contact with during our missions, no matter the reason," Joker explained. "I wonder how many people'll get killed off as they go sniffing 'round for a target that's not there in that great big house?"

"Get killed off?" Ciel repeated.

"Indeed. Right down to the last of the servants."

"Servants you say?"

Sebastian started to chuckle quietly and I shook my head in sympathy. Joker couldn't stand it. "What is so funny? Why are ye reacting this way?"

"Hero's got it right," Ciel declared haughtily. "You're the one that needs to worry. What do you take our people for? They are servants of the _Phantomhive family_."

* * *

Jumbo stared at the body of the blond youth he had been forced to kill by slamming his head to the ground. He's done this many times before but the guilt was never far. But of course, there was no point mourning over actions that could never be taken back. "I had no choice." Jumbo said as he turned around. "Please forgive me."

Before he could take a step the boy cried out. "Please!" he said as he grabbed onto Jumbo's cloak. The giant's eyes widened in shock as he heard the voice continue. "I'll get a right scolding 'cos of youuu!" Jumbo slowly turned around. "Young master told me to do this…Miss Hero trusts me to do it…and Mister Sebastian put me under direct orders….to never let anyone in here!" exclaimed the blond lad as his eyes were bright and the blood from his forehead ran down his face.

Needless to say, a splat of sorts was heard through the night.

"Aww, brother! Just look at all the blood that's been spilled!" Finny complained as he got closer to the giant man where his head had been bashed into the brick wall, leaving a gaping, bloody, crumbling hole in the process. "How awful! Miss Hero told me to use my strength moderately, but it looks like I went overboard again." He stopped before the man. "I hate pain you know."

At that Jumbo's mind went back to the letter that Snake had given them before they left, the one Giggles had written to them:

_Dear First Tier Members (excluding Snake),_

_DO NOT LEAVE FOR THE PHANTOMHIVE MANOR! I'm serious here! You guys will DIE if you head over there! This is not a joke! I repeat, this is NOT a joke! You've been warned._

_Hero…out!_

Jumbo then realized the dire severity of the situation and that that note had indeed not been a joke at all. He looked up and hoped his finals words might reach the others. "BROTHER, SISTER, PLEASE RUN AWAY! THERE IS SOMETHING AMISS AT THIS MANOR!"

Not too far away in the forest behind the manor, both Peter and Wendy paused.

"Jumbo?" they exclaimed. They soon rushed through branches to the spot where they last heard him. And what they spotted when they got to the scene shocked them.

"I don't believe this…'ow could _Jumbo_ of all people…" Peter uttered in shock as Wendy gasped in horror.

Down below, Finny surveyed the mess he made of the now giant sized hole. He looked at the dead man pityingly. "Please don't raise your voice. You'll wake Madame Red, Lady Elizabeth and Lord Edward." It was so quick he didn't see it coming as his straw hat was hit with a sharp whip, flung into the air before it was tossed aside. "Ah!" He turned around to find the two twins perched on a branch up high.

"Bastard!" Peter yelled angrily as he attacked the mini whips around his wrists. "'ow dare you! How dare you kill Jumbo!"

Finny managed to dodge and return the favor with a powerful punch that broke a pine tree in half, forcing Peter to jump to another tree.

"What are you doing?" Finny exclaimed. "And I sooo liked that hat too. Now I can't hide this anymore." It was then that the strange marks that looked like a numbers were revealed on the back of the gardener's neck. "And after the young master made a present of it to me! Even Miss Hero thought it looked cute on me!" Finny ran and grabbed another pine tree, uprooting it as he threw it with all his might at Peter and Wendy. "The young master…doesn't give me injections every single day like those other people do."

Peter and Wendy dodged the attack and managed to fly through the air and land on a pair of staircases at the entrance to the manor. Finny ran after them, emotion and adrenaline running through him as he gave chase. "Young master doesn't make my friends and I kill each other. Nor does he keep me locked up!" He then gave a powerful punch that would have done Miss Hero proud to the foundation of the stairs that had rubble and rocks flying everywhere. "I love this place…and that's why…I made up my mind to protect it!"

Wendy and Peter jumped against the walls as they went up the structure, unable to believe this kid.

"Is 'e a monster?" Peter demanded.

"But 'e's more of a moron compared to us!" Wendy responded.

"Then let's go!"

"Right!"

Both twins shared a single whip as they grabbed the ends and pulled it taut, purposefully lunging at blond lad from above. "We'll slice 'im in two!" they cried together.

It was at that moment that Peter felt the other end of the line become loose and he looked over at Wendy and saw her body become pliable as a fountain of blood spurted from the bullet hole in her temple. She fell with a thud to the ground,

"Wendyyyyyy!" Peter cried in devastation as he ran towards her but an attack from Finny and a series of bullets prevented him from approaching his dead sister. The onslaught of bullets continued as they followed him and Peter quickly ducked by rounding a corner. "'ell, a sniper?" he exclaimed in shock. "And its comin' from the west roof? _All them bullets_? 'ow many snipers do they got on their pay!"

He used his whip and swung himself toward the roof, giving Finny a brief glance. "This magot'll 'ave to wait!" I got to see the sniper first, he thought in panic. When he arrived at the rooftop he noticed a neat array of rifles aligned all around the edge of the roof; that and also the fact that no one was there. Peter was shocked. Where had they all gone? And worst off was that these rifles were old-fashioned, with no scope…so how did they managed to shoot so accurately at Wendy from afar?

On a roof right across from where Peter was, stood Mey-Rin as she moved her round spectacles to the top of her head. "I obey young master's command to the letter," she began, voice smooth and strangely seductive, not the usual bumbling idiot tone she spoke during her normal working hours. "To greet my master in a tidy manor everyday—that is a maid's duty." She grabbed her rifles in both hands pointed them at the intruder. "The housemaid…shall purge the filth from this manor!"

Mey-Rin focused her aim for a split second, all the time she really needed, and fired. Unfortunately rifles were so unreliable these days since she missed, but never fear, her aim was always ended up hitting the target in one way or another.

On the other roof Peter made a run for it as he dodged the oncoming bullets. "Bleedin' 'ell!" he cursed. He ducked behind a wall and panted before peeking out a little. "There's no way I can get close like this! Just 'ow many are there…?"

What he saw shocked him once more as he saw only _one_ person on the other side. _One_? There's _just_ one? It then came to his realization that all those rifles lined up were merely placed so the sniper didn't have to take so long in reloading.

That letter Giggles had left for them earlier came back with a frightening force at the reality of her words:

_DO NOT LEAVE FOR THE PHANTOMHIVE MANOR! I'm serious here! You guys will DIE if you head over there! This is not a joke! I repeat, this is NOT a joke!_

"Curses! Jumbo was right! That letter was no bleedin' joke!" Peter exclaimed angrily as he used his whip to wrap around a spire so he could swing away from the rooftop. "We got no choice but to fall back at once! I'd best let Dagger and 'em know! Got a bunch o' barmy buggers 'ere, that's wot!"

No sooner had he swung away did he also realize one very crucial thing about this mysterious sniper.

"It is no use," Mey-Rin murmured as she spotted his small figure and pointed the rifle in his direction. "No matter how you run little rat…with my eyes…it is as if you are standing right in front of me…."

* * *

Lizzy wasn't sure what it was but she knew she heard something strange that startled her away from dream land. She woke up groggily and sat up. "What was that sound?"

As she walked toward the door, the new Bitter Rabbit Funtom doll in arms, Tanaka appeared on the threshold, blocking her way to the hall outside.

"Lady Elizabeth is something the matter?" he asked kindly.

"Mister Tanaka! Didn't you hear a very loud noise just now?"

"Hoh, hoh, hoh! You must have been dreaming. You will catch a chill, so please do return to bed."

Outside in the hall, Stanton stared at the bloodied corpse of Peter silently. He glanced at the large blood stain that appeared to be growing in size as it pooled under the boy's head. He sighed.

"I had a feeling these carpets were imported from the Orient. It's a shame to have them stained in blood. It's quite a hassle and will take almost forever to remove the stain once it dries," he murmured to himself.

Tanaka had just closed the door to Lizzy's room after reassuring her that nothing was amiss. He glanced down at the bloodied body and nodded in agreement. "I think I might know a recipe that will remove the tarnish perfectly. I've used it before and it works like a charm."

Stanton looked up, his interest piqued. "Really now? Do tell. I'd ask my sisters but I'd rather not have to face them in my lifetime."

"Let's discuss this further over some hot tea," Tanaka suggested.

"But first we should remove the rat from the hall. Most unseemly to have it lying about, ready to rot," Stanton grabbed the torn curtain from the window and was about to wrap it around the body when both men heard a door slam open.

"Okay what was that!" Edward shouted, cricket bat held menacingly over his shoulder as he made his way down the hall toward the two butlers. "I heard something strange! If it's an intruder leave it to me! There's no way the bastard will get near my adorable little sister!"

Tanaka and Stanton exchanged a brief glance before they parted, the former head butler to calm down the irate Midford heir and lead him away from the messy scene while the recently employed butler (won over in a gamble) quickly wrapped the body and tossed it over his shoulder as he strode down the hall as inconspicuously as shadow in a dark room.

* * *

From the entrance of the foyer, both Dagger and Beast looked toward where they heard a strange noise. "Mm, maybe Sister Wendy was right. Maybe they did hire extra security by the sound of it."

"Yeah," Beast replied.

"Can't expect else from a wealthy aristocrat. Let's leave them to Brother Peter and the others and head for the target ourselves." Dagger suggested at they climbed up the stairs.

"Hoh! There, I've been waitin' for ya!" It was obviously a no-brainer that they were quite startled by the new voice that came from a handsome but gruff looking man as he greeted them from the top of the stairs. "Finny's out in the backyard and Mey-Rin's got her hawk eyes on the flanks. So if anyone comes, it'll be right through here at the front—" Bard was interrupted when he saw Dagger throw his knives at him. The man was quick to bring his frying pan up and shield himself from the deadly attack. "Whoa! Hey, ya jerk! That's dangerous! And I wasn't done talkin' yet!"

Beast used her whip and lashed at Bard, to which he quickly dodged in the nick of time. "Heey! Hold it! I ain't really into that rough stuff lady! Geez, everyone wants to be Solomon Grundy, on the fast track to death. Talk about a waste." Bard crossed his arms. "Hey Finny. Give 'em a taste of one of your cannons!"

Finny picked up one of the marble bust that seemed to be plentiful around the manor and threw them at Dagger and Beast. Both managed to dodge and run like hell away from the cook and gardener.

"'ang on! 'ow that even possible!" Dagger exclaimed as he and Beast ran. They dodged another attack and Dagger threw them a few knives to which Bard and Finny avoided. The intruders soon disappeared down a random hallway. "We'll off 'em later! Let's get our 'ands on the target first!"

"Got it!" Beast agreed. "We'll start by goin' through all the rooms one by one."

As they went down the hall they spotted another figure enter the hall as she exited her room. This time it was a red-headed woman, tall and shapely, dressed in a red night robe and looking very annoyed with the world.

"Goodness me! Whatever is going on around here? I simply cannot sleep with all this ruckus," complained Madame Red. She turned her head and spotted the duo stop in the middle of the hall. She tilted her head in confusion as she surveyed them. "I don't recall having guests in the middle of the night."

"Who's she?" Dagger whispered to Beast.

"Does it matter? She's obviously not the target which means she's a witness!" Beast cried out as she lashed her whip forward, going directly for the woman's face.

Madame Red looked startled, but the attack was soon blocked by a silver tea tray as another figure appeared in the hall. Stanton stood protectively in front of Madame Red as he faced off the intruders.

"More rats I'm afraid. I do apologize for the inconvenience Madame," said Stanton stoically.

"Blimey! Another witness! This time a butler I think!" Dagger gritted his teeth as he threw another barrage of knives flying with a deadly speed.

Stanton used the tray and expertly blocked each attack before he pulled out a hidden pistol and fired at the enemy in rapid succession. One of the bullets hit Beast in her prosthetic leg as another blew a piece off Dagger's hat, but he didn't notice. His attention was on the hissing Beast as she swung her whip.

"Sis! They caught yer leg!"

"Never mind that! Watch out!"

Another rapid succession of bullets was let loose but this one came from Mey-Rin as she appeared behind Madame Red and Stanton.

Beast quickly grabbed a painting from the wall to use a shield from the bullets both Mey-Rin and Stanton fired. "The folks of this 'ouse give those kind of things to a li'l lass of a maid?" Dagger threw his knives, giving them a brief respite to escape the hallway that turned into a war zone in a span of two minutes.

"We're turning back Dagger!" Beast shouted as he followed her.

Back in the hall, Mey-Rin reloaded her pistols. She nodded at Stanton before she followed after the intruders. Stanton lowered his weapon and looked at the battered tea tray. He sighed. "This looked like it was imported from France. What a waste."

Madame Red smirked. "Actually I think that one was a gift from Lau some years ago." She lowered the tray from his face and placed a kiss on his cheek, making the man blush. "And of course that was a gift from me for being such a wonderful butler."

"M-Madame! That's very inappropriate, especially at this time of night!"

That rueful smirk did not diminish. "If you don't mind now, I'd like some tea before I go to bed. Heavens knows how this ruckus interrupted my beauty sleep. Not to mention how Edward isn't woken up by this noise."

As if on cue, both of them heard a loud string of curses as said Edward busted out of his room two hallways down from them. "I _know_ I heard something this time and it wasn't a dream! Sounded like gun shots it did! I'll protect you Lizzy!"

Madame Red sighed. "Make that a very strong tea. Now excuse me as I try to calm the poor boy down." With that she turned around and walked down the hall.

It took probably six minutes tops to sooth the startled boy's nerve, seven if you could pry his cricket bat from his hands. Just as Madame Red finally closed the door to his room, relieved to drink some tea and go to sleep, she heard a loud boom sound from the other side of the manor. She rushed to the window in the hall and saw a giant smoke cloud engulf the left side of the mansion.

"What a way to enjoy a holiday…," she murmured in shock as she stared at the scene.

"NOW I KNOW I WAS _NOT_ DREAMING THAT!" shouted Edward as he burst into the hall for the third time that night. Lizzy, sleeping a few doors down, came into the hallway with a worried look as well.

"What's going on?" she cried in an anxious tone.

Stanton then appeared in the hallway, rolling the tea trolley forward. He had a very disgruntled look on his otherwise impassive face. "Madame. I now understand why Mister Sebastian has several kitchens scattered about the manor. One never knows what rats might lurk about."

"What the bloody hell is going on outside?" Edward questioned as he peered out the window.

"What is it? I want to see too!" Lizzy cried.

Madame Red sighed, rubbing her temples. "I suppose I shan't get my beauty sleep after all."

* * *

Ciel looked down at Joker with an arrogant tilt to his head. "My servants are private soldiers, carefully selected and hired by myself and my butler, Sebastian here."

"'To protect the secrets and honor of the Phantomhive Earldom, come what may…'" I quoted, remembering Bard's lines. Ciel joined in with me. "'_That_ is what it is to be the servants of the Phantomhive Family.'"

"Private soldiers, you say?"

"Phantomhive is a shadow, a phantom that exists solely to obliterate the sorrows of Her Majesty, The Queen," Sebastian explained. "Step into its den, and you can never hope to return to the light."

"Sounds cheerful right?" I added absently.

"They're anythin' but amateurs themselves," Joker said desperately. "They won't be done in so easy like—"

"Though you are free to believe as is your wont," Sebastian interrupted with a slight smug expression. "Pray, do not forget they are individuals selected by me."

Joker couldn't believe it. How could he? At the very least, _they_ should stay alive. They're reason would have been all for naught if his brothers and sisters at the workhouse were really dead. How could Joker possibly believe that? He just couldn't. Not at this point. And Giggles's serious expression made the fear rise all the more.

He looked down, eyes beginning to water. "What else could we 'ave done? Like Tom, the Piper's son in the nursery rhyme, we could do but one thing…'only play one tune'...but if we'd been born in another country…if my body…'adn't been this way…it wouldn't 'ave come to this!"

Dude my heart was breaking right now. I could actually relate to a little of what Joker had went through. Which made me wonder, if my dad hadn't adopted me, how would I have turned out? Where would I be now? What would I be doing? And would I still have been me? The reality was scary.

"Don't weep so disgracefully," Ciel murmured. "Your tears will change nary a thing. The world is never kind to any of us."

Unfortunately.

It was then that the double doors up the stairs burst open and a familiar voice rang out cheerfully. "Apologies for having kept you waiting on additional reserves!" Doc saw us and paused. "Oh? You are—Black, Smile and Giggles. Ah, now I see."

I glared at him. "And now the real culprit has arrived."

Doc stood up from his wheelchair. "So what Joker was saying was right on the money, hm?" He walked down the stairs at a measure pace. "The legendary watchpup of The Queen and his little American detective, all the more trouble than the yard 'cos money has no hold on him."

"Doc…yer legs…ye can walk?" Joker asked in surprise.

"My legs? Ah, yes, my legs are, in truth, just fine. Children like you are less suspicious of folk in such circumstances, so I just always sat." His attention then came riveted at the sight of BK's broken form on the floor. "Ah! Baron Kelvin? Noo!" Doc cried in distress as he inspected the bullet hole in his back. He sighed. "He's beyond my help now. How could you? And after I'd finally met a patron who understood my ideals…"

This part would always infuriate me and made me want to punch something (which would result in Amanda calming me down and telling me it's just fiction; wasn't fiction now). I mean how can someone be so twisted? Sure we had our own evil psychotic killers like John Wayne Gacy, Jeffery Dahmer, and Ted Bundy, but this was even worse. This obviously brings a whole new meaning to crazy mad scientist, only this time he didn't deal with chemicals, just human children bones to use in his craft.

I clenched my fist and sheathed the katana as my hearing picked up on Doc's spew of utter bullshit. "So you do understand the beauty of my work, do you Black? But in reality, you're still slightly off the mark! If you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you didn't lump my creation with bone china, which is made of the bones of cows and other livestock."

"Ah yes, you did mention you use special material," Sebastian murmured.

"Yeah, human children bones," I muttered darkly.

Ciel's eye widened in shock and realization.

"Now, now Giggles. Don't say it like that. It's really quite convenient. This way I don't have to trouble myself with their disposal either. Isn't it the best recycling scheme you can think off?"

No! Joker looked sick to his stomach and retched the contents as the severity of it all dawned on him. "W-We've 'ad on…such a thing…this whole—!" He couldn't finish, finding the thought too shocking to put in words.

Doc sighed as he opened the cage door and pulled out an expressionless little girl. My mind froze at the familiar expression.

"Here we go again. Come now, don't reject them like that. When the truth of the matter is kept in the dark, everyone praises them as magnificent. But the baron was different. He was a wonderful patron, one very much motivated by the pursuit of beauty. He provided me with an abundant of materials and endless funding." Doc kept dragging the girl to the sacrificial table in the center of the giant pentagram. "And don't you agree that the best materials are essential to creating the best works? There's no success that comes without its sacrifices, but to the fools in this society…" He placed the girl on the table. "They say cows are acceptable, but human bones are not?"

Doc lifted the knife in his hand up high. "Who made up those rules?"

Just as the knife was about to plunge into the stomach of the young girl, my foot smashed into Doc's face.

"_Who the fuck are you_ _to think that you can just butcher kids to make your shit better_? All for the sake of a good prosthetic leg? Use plastic you douche bag!"

My face was absolutely livid, chest heaving, fire in my eyes as I gritted my teeth angrily.

Doc looked up in shock, his spectacles cracked as nose and mouth bled. "Giggles?"

"What you're doing isn't noble nor is it a worth any kind of praise. It's sick, heinous and wrong you sadistic bastard. You're no better than a common serial killer, only you're of the worse kind; the kind that doesn't know the value of human life."

Doc let out a chuckle, which surprised me. "Oh Giggles. You're still so naïve. Human life is expandable, especially if it's the trash of society."

"The only trash here is you," I told him as I turned toward the girl and lifted her off the table. "You're worse than garbage." With that I purposefully punched the table where it shattered into pieces. Doc's eyes widened. I looked at him coldly. "You don't even have a decent purpose to excuse what you've done."

"From the way you're speaking, it sounds as though you've experienced the dark reaches of humanity," Doc began as he stood up, dusting his clothes as the knife in his hand stayed where it was. "I heard the Watchdog's new American companion is a mystery. No one knows where she came from or who she is exactly. But that strength was amazing. Have you had it all your life?"

"You're getting off the subject."

"Right, right, but that strength is unusual. No, incredible. Almost inhuman. I wonder though, if you've ever injured someone with it."

Plenty.

"Almost to the point of death?"

I gave him the WTF look. "The hell you talking about? I always know how to control my strength." Flashes of red, guns shots and horrific screams suddenly invaded my mind. I blinked. Where had that come from?

"I suppose so, but in any case, you have your ideals and I have mine. This talk about it being wrong, it's no different than slaughtering a cow or killing a pig. So because it's human I can't conduct my research? Because its frowned upon I can't go on my quest for the perfect artificial limb? Because _society_ deemed it immoral I can't use my special materials to better the conditions of everyone else?" At that moment the girl I had managed to save, the one was standing next to me stoically, collapsed and brought me down along with her onto the ground. Doc chose then to lunge at me, raising his knife. "I say bullocks to that!"

Ciel had been trapped in dark nostalgia as the events before him had unfolded. The memories of that horrific day were slung at him like arrows and the despair he had felt had choked him as his lungs struggled to breathe, to grasp any smidgen of air. When Doc had been about to stab the girl, reminding him of what had transpired been done to him, Hero's sudden interruption had pulled him away from that sickening world of depravity. Like a breath of fresh air, like seeing the candle light in the darkness, Ciel managed to snap out of the nightmarish memories enough to see Doc about to attack me.

"Sebastian! Kill him!" he shouted, fury suddenly filling his small being at the thought of anyone daring to harm his pawn, his Hero.

I blinked once. And before I knew it, I was staring at Sebastian's bloodied gloved hand as it greeted me from Doc's torso. Sebastian's eyes glowed that pinkish-red as the atmosphere around him darkened. Doc looked shocked, but his eyes became lifeless and Sebastian tossed his body away from his hand as if it were a disgusting roach.

It dawned on me then that I seriously could have been very injured there since I had been a little preoccupied. As I gazed at Doc's blood splattered everywhere, weird flashes of more blood and screams of terror filled my mind. They were more consistent now and I didn't understand what or why they were appearing. I shook my head and suddenly felt Ciel's arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Ciel?" I said as I turned my head to look back at him. His head was resting against the crook of my neck. I wasn't sure how to react, but I wanted to comfort him since he kind of fell apart in this scene.

"Sebastian," Ciel spoke suddenly. "Kill them all."

"Yes, my lord," He walked over to BK's wheezing form on the floor and lifted his foot, about to squash the Baron's head like a grape. I quickly looked away. Joker was obviously already gone, mostly due to blood loss. When it was over he came back to us. "It is done."

I stayed where I was since Ciel was still kneeling over me. "Hey, Ciel? Are you okay?" I didn't get a response, but I trudged on anyway. "You know it's over right? This entire mission is officially over which means this nightmare is also over."

His grip tightened. "How dare they…they're filth, not even worthy to lick the bottom of my shoes or even so much as look at you, Hero…Sebastian," Ciel called. "Burn it."

Sebastian looked surprised.

I whirled on Ciel and grabbed his shoulders. "Ciel! You can't possibly still be thinking of burning the children along with the house?"

Ciel didn't waver, his blue eye looked serious and unsmiling. "And why ever not?"

"For one thing that was our mission! You can't have them burn!"

Ciel grabbed my wrists, his eye never leaving mine's. "I have seen children like that before, many of them. Once they get to be that way, there is no bringing them back."

I recognized those words. He had spoken them to Sebastian when he was in the train, on his way to the workhouse. It then came to mind of that other little girl in my dreams. The small one that looked just as lifeless, but clearly wasn't by the intelligence in her mind. I didn't get why identifying that girl was so important now.

"But Ciel, you _can't_. You have to let them at least try to fight their way back to our world." I wasn't sure if my words reached him, but I just had to try! "Seriously you—"

Ciel silenced me by a kiss to full on the lips. My eyes widened in absolute shock as my brain was slowly trying to process what was going on. The kiss was brief and I was left there stunned, totally speechless that he did it, again…and here of all places.

Ciel gave me a slight smirk before he looked serious again. "Sebastian, knock her unconscious."

I gasped in horror. "_Ciel!_" But Sebastian was quicker and before I knew it I was out like a light.

* * *

Hero slumped forward and Ciel caught her protectively in his arms. He looked at Sebastian, his eye darkening. "Burn it."

"Am I correct in assuming the place? As well as the children whom we were supposed to be rescuing?"

"Did you not hear me? Burn it all! I can't stand the sight of this wretchedness. I want this place gone, _everything_. Don't leave any trace behind. Turn everything here to ash. I don't want this place existing while I'm alive and I don't want Hero to save something not worth saving."

"But sir—"

"Have you forgotten your duties as my servant? That's an _order_ Sebastian!"

Sebastian looked at his young master and demon mate before he sighed. He took off his glove with his teeth and let it drop as he walked over to the tall candle stand holder. With his contract hand revealed he neared the flames until it became a giant ball of inferno. He turned toward the two and picked them up, allowing the fire to grow until it enveloped everything.

"Yes…my lord."

* * *

"Son of the prostitute Karen Taylor. Real name not recorded. Born the second of April, 1863…ninth of February 1889. Died from extensive bloodloss." William T. Spear's death scythe finished clipping the reel. "No additional remarks." He placed a stamp next to Joker's picture. "Judgment complete.

With that finished, William continued onto the next soul. "Good heavens, whatever could the personnel division be thinking, I wonder. Though I told them that there was no way I could handle this mess alone…," William turned his head to look back. "They now send you of all people as my reinforcement."

"Ohh?" came a voice from up high. Ronald Knox stared down at William with an amused look as he surveyed his stoic co-worker. He was a youthful lad with sandy colored hair and a brash attitude he inherited with his age. "I knew it! You're sore about this after all!" He glanced at his watch. "I did do my best to get here in a jiff. Or might it be that," the hopped down from his high perch. "You're disappointed you got stuck with me?"

"No. _That fellow's_ suspension was slated to end today, so I had a dire forbidding but…my being mistaken is nothing short of a Godsend."

"Oh right. If you mean Mr. Sutcliff, he went off on another assignment looking abnormally happy. Had to do with something-darling…where was it again?"

"The Phantomhive manor?"

"Yes! That's the place! Sure looks like things would have been easier there," Ronald commented as he checked his notebook records.

Will fixed his spectacles. "That is unfortunate, for both you and him."

Ronald wagged his finger as he grinned. "Now don't be so blue. I have some good news for you."

Will looked over. "Oh?"

"Yeah. A message arrived for you from the Central American headquarters. Something about having mysteriously found the girl's soul page."

"Miss Hero?"

"Yeah that's the one! Apparently they were all in an uproar because she wasn't supposed to be born yet. What does that mean exactly?"

"It means Miss Hero is the result of someone's careless death scythe opening up some rift in dimensions."

"Eh? Really? You mean she's from some different time?"

"Exactly. I assume the message had her page in it, correct?"

Ronald rolled his eyes as he took out the manila envelope from his jacket. "Yeah, yeah. Would it kill you to say please?"

William said nothing as he was handed the envelope and inspected its content. Miss Hero's page was there with her picture looking as cheerful as the color pink and her hair a lot longer and curlier than usual. Must be its current length, he thought to himself as he read through it quickly. He stilled when he read something that absolutely surprised him. Well now…what an interesting predicament.

Ronald noticed William's face and leaned in closer. "What is it? What does it say?" He glanced at the picture and whistled. "Hey, she's actually pretty cute."

William quickly placed the paper back in its envelope before he hid it in his jacket. "Enough distractions. We have souls to reap. The cause of death among the majority of those scheduled for judgment is death by fire. But the one behind said blaze was a demon."

"Geh! Are you for real?"

"He doesn't seem to be the type to scavenge for a meal but we must be on our guard. If he steals the souls, we will be forced to write a letter of apology."

"Right-o! I'm rearing to go!" announced the youth as he brought his shiny death scythe also known as a lawn mower out.

"Ronald Knox," William called out stoically as he adjusted his spectacles. "What is with that death scythe you have there?"

"I've obtained permission for it, as I'm good terms with the girls in the administrative division," Ronald explained.

William merely sighed, but let his own death scythe go forward. "Then let's hurry and retrieve the souls so we can clock out on time."

"Roger!"

"Every last one of them," William added as he began. But his mind still wandered back to what he had read on Miss Hero's page. It was an unusual thing, but he would no doubt find this amusing in the future after he had relaxed some from his assignment. The more to have over that _demon_ the better…

* * *

"What's this?" Doll uttered in shock as she gazed at Baron Kelvin's burning manor. "What's going on? Brother! Brother Joker!" she cried as she ran toward the entrance, desperate to locate her brother and hope he was alive. She stopped when the intensity of the heat got to her. She backed up, staring at the inferno in despair. "Br—"

Doll stopped when she noticed something in the flames. A figure of a person was slowly coming out of it. When she gazed at it closely, the figure was already stepping outside and to her astonishment it was Black, carrying an unconscious Giggles and an impassive Smile.

"Black…Giggles, Smile? Why're you three here…? What's happened? Where's Brother—"

"He has passed away," Sebastian informed her simply.

Doll felt the blood from her face drain away. "Eh?" She rushed forward, grabbing onto Hero's shoulder and Ciel's sleeve. "What're ya sayin' Black? Hey! Smile! Giggles! Wake up! Come on, talk to me!"

Ciel furiously slapped Doll's hand away from them, looking at her as if she were some unpleasant fly. "_Don't you dare touch Hero and I in such a familiar manner!_"

Doll was speechless as she stared at him, unsure what to think until Sebastian spoke. "Under the orders of Her Majesty, The Queen, we were in pursuit of the culprits behind the serial child kidnappings."

Doll was alarmed. "So ya three were really from the Yard? Ya came to capture to us—"

"No," interrupted Sebastian with a devilish smile. "You are wrong. _We came to kill you_…as the House of Phantomhive, The Watchdog of the Queen."

"The Watchdog…of The Queen…" Doll's mind suddenly raced back to the paper Joker had showed all the first tier members of the special target they were supposed to capture for Father. The name on it had clearly said Ciel Phantomhive…Her left eye widened, "Phantomhive…no way…Smile, yer…yer a Phantomhive? Then yer sayin' it was all a lie? What you and Giggles had said….everythin'?" Memories of Giggles, Smile and her together at the circus were cruelly brought to the fore front. Smile's shy demeanor, Giggles bright attitude…even Black's politeness…"_Everythin'_?"

"Yes," Ciel responded calmly yet coldly. "She is Hero, my pawn. And I am Ciel Phantomhive. I have but one duty…to destroy all that causes Her Majesty grief. That is why they were killed. Kelvin and Joker. _It was I who killed them_."

Doll was stunned, unable to believe what he had just said. Joker was gone. Her big brother, who had given her a name he thought worthy of her, was actually dead…by Smile's hand. If Smile and Giggles had never...if they had never come….The despair crushed her and she collapsed, screaming her anguish. Tears rolled down her face. "Never…forgive you…you won't get away with this! I'll never ever…I'll never ever forgive you! _I'll never forgive you and Giggles both!_" Doll shouted in fury as she grabbed her knife and lunged at a calm Sebastian holding an indifferent Ciel and comatose Hero.

Ciel looked at the screeching Doll, the right side of her face disfigured, with a nonchalant expression before he opened his mouth.

"Sebastian."

And that was all it took.

* * *

Far ways off, there sat a dark figure giggling to himself as he watched the manor down below get engulfed by hot flames.

"Hee, hee!" Undertaker giggled as he took a bone shaped biscuit and munched it in half. "A person has but one soul. I taught you to treat it well, but…because you possess such _great power_; you continue to forget more and more the weight of the irretrievable."

He played with his chain of pocket watches as he continued to gaze at the burning manor. His thoughts strayed to the interesting little American girl in the Earl's company. "Now that I think on it, little Hero will soon realize who she is and to whom she belongs to. And when she does, I wonder how you'll protect her then…_Earl Phantomhive_? If you become too careless with yourself I might just do some interfering the old fashioned way."

Undertaker giggled and continued to much on his biscuit.

* * *

"Ahh! What shall we do?" asked Earl Charles Grey as he gazed at the burning sight with special binoculars. Phipps, Brown and himself were stationed in this little ledge far from the manor to assist if the need should arise, but other than that, to observe as Phipps told the young man so for the third time. Grey smirked, lowering his binoculars. "Poor thing. He might be punished, but I'm actually looking forward to the prospect."

Phipps lowered his own binoculars, voice monotone. "That's not up to us. That is for Her Majesty the Queen to decide."

"But if he does, then it'll be easier to have Girly-boy all to myself."

John Brown mentally rolled his eyes having heard the same lines for the hundredth time already. In that moment, he felt really sorry for this poor girly-boy should she come across Grey again.

"Our presence is no longer needed," John told them. "Let's report back. Her Majesty is waiting."

* * *

I was probably somewhere between sleep and reality, but everything seemed hazy and so I didn't really do much. Where were we anyhow? I blinked. Eventually I catch a glimpse of Ciel's face. He looked somber and serious as he stared at something far off. When he saw that I was sort of awake, he seemed anxious. I suddenly remembered what happened to me before I got my lights knocked out. Yeah, breh, _you better _seem anxious. How dare you order Sebastian to knock me out? And _kiss_ me before doing it too!

But…at the same time…I couldn't seem to get mad at him for what he'd no doubt done to the children and manor. And now that I remember the manga a little more, Doll was no doubt also gone from this harsh yet beautiful world. Man! This arc was so fucking messed up. Not as much as the second season of Kuroshitsuji with Alois and [insert mental shiver here] Claude.

Unfortunately I didn't have a chance to tell Ciel anything because, once again, I returned to the land of dreams and fell asleep once more.

* * *

It was morning by the time the members of Noah's Ark awoke and continued on their usual routine. But as everyone soon noticed, the first tier members have yet to return from their errand. This caused a buzz of whispers and worry to spread through the circus like an epidemic.

It was during breakfast that two of the members approached a quiet Snake seated in his usual seat.

"Wot's become o' Mister Joker an' the rest?" asked one fellow.

"Aww, 'e said 'e'd be back today too," said the other.

"I have yet to catch even a whiff of him so he can't be nearby…says Oscar," replied Snake.

The two members looked at each other worriedly.

"This's the first time this's happened, ain't it?"

"They all right, you think?"

"He said he'd return by morning too…says Emily," Snake added. As the two members talked amongst themselves on how'd they deal with the situation, Snake got up and walked away. He by passed all the gossiping members until he walked out of the circus's front entrance. He turned around and looked up, eyes on the sign, on what had used to be his world.

But a feeling deep in his gut told Snake that they were gone…and that they wouldn't be coming back. Looks like all their hushed suspicious activity about this Phantomhive kid had finally been the end of them. They had tried to cover their latest missive up, but with his snakes, nothing escaped Snake.

He gave Noah's Ark Circus one last lingering glance before he turned his back on it and walked away.

"Being all by oneself is lonely...," This time it was Snake and not Oscar or Emily who spoke.

* * *

_When the door opened the little girl saw that it was a tall, burly man. She didn't bother to identify him as he would be another passing figure in her life that seemed like an endless reel of film. But I on the other hand was once more stuck in her body as I noted the large intimidating cartel member, most likely the boss judging by the greasy slicked back hair and bushy stache. Ugh. Can't stand facial hair. If you don't know how to show it off, then shave it off!_

_ "Well aren't you a pretty thing," he said with a grin._

_ The girl blinked and ignored him, finding the man boring like the lamppost next to him_

_ "No tears?"_

_ Oh my gosh, someone hand me a frying pan so I can beat this guy black and blue! Stupid dream! Can't even procure a magical frying pan! The man stepped into the room, expression quite gleeful as he inspected the girl from head to toe. I was shaking with fury at his audacity. The girl's mind was still in la la land, mostly wondering if there was anything edible in the room. I wanted to shake some sense into her but if this dream went according to how I think it would, maybe it'd be better if she was blissfully unaware of reality._

"_Very pretty indeed. Definitely worth the money I paid. I'm surprised they didn't drug you though," said the man as he walked closer. "Oh well. I have more fun this way." He grabbed the girl's arm and brought her closer to him as he sat down on the bed._

_I was over here freaking out and this girl's mind was more tranquil then a monk's in meditation. I desperately wanted to wake up and not even begin to experience this, but this dream had a firm hand in my consciousness, as if it wanted me to see what was happening. _

_The man began to feel up on the girl's arm, seeming to savor her soft skin. I was practically foaming at the mouth. That when the man began to suck on the girl's skin, tongue and stache involved with zealous energy. Dude I was already feeling violated and the real nightmare hasn't even started yet. Is it possible to pass out in dreams?_

_The little girl seemed to come out of her candy land by the strange sensation being done to her and noticed the guy sucking and licking her arm. She was obviously confused, not sure what was going on but the mustache was irritating her skin and she pulled back. The grip on her arm tightened and she paused, unsure what to do. She pulled her arm again and that grip became tighter than before. It was starting to hurt and the girl became a little miffed now._

_I had to give some credit for actually doing something, not that it'd do her any good._

_Still the girl tried pulling back and the man only purposefully made the grip tighter. He laughed and used his other to grab her waist. The girl wasn't sure what was going on but she knew that she wanted out. She used her free hand and grabbed at the hand at her waist and pulled it off her._

_A crack sounded through the room and then a scream as the man reeled back quickly, cradling his broken hand. His string of curses boomed through the room, but the little girl seemed oblivious. Only too happy to be free. She turned her head and her peripheral vision caught her reflection in the large mirror on the other side of the room. She calmly walked to it as the door to the room burst open and the man's henchmen surrounded him._

_They couldn't seem to believe his story despite his broken hand so they went over and grabbed the girl from her position in front of the mirror. She was startled to be moved so suddenly and became cross at thrown onto the bed roughly. I was speechless as I surveyed everything. I mean, what was I supposed to think? The girl obviously snapped the man's hand with one casual pull. That was so not normal. But this scene was kind of familiar as it tickled the back of my mind. Like I'd seen this before…déjà vu anyone?_

_The girl stubbornly got off the bed and when one of the men went to grab her, she avoided his hand and ran back to the mirror. What was up with the mirror? Given she looked better clean then dirty since now I was able to see a clear face with large brown eyes and short cropped black hair. Hmm, something about her seemed awfully familiar…_

_Two men went to snatch her again and the girl grabbed the closest thing to her, a glass statue of something artsy. She picked it up as if were a tiny pebble and threw it at the two men. They stopped and gaped before the large statue shattered at the impact, shards of glass sticking out of them and knocking them out unconscious…or not, since their chests weren't moving._

_The others in the room stood with eyes and mouth wide, unable to believe what just happened. Heck even I had my WTF Just Happened face. Who is this girl? How come she had super strength like me and Finny? And her still feeling calm was the damnable part! As if she didn't just kill two men with a large glass statue!_

_The man who had been about to rape her grabbed a gun from one of his men and without hesitation shot the girl. And I mean, _shot_ her. _In the forehead_. I screamed and felt the blood splatter down her face as she fell onto the floor backwards. It was then that my apparition body detached itself from the young girl's body and I was able to look around properly. And that's when I noticed something about the little girl bleeding on the floor that got my alarm bells ringing. As I got a closer look I was shocked to see a familiar tiny little stray curl on her forehead that just wouldn't conform to the others. _

_When the realization punched me in the abdomen, I backed up. That little girl was me! Me! Hero Sanders! Unbelievable! But it makes sense. She has a mark on her lower back and so do I. Hell, we even have the same face except hers was cuter and tinier. How could I not have seen it? But never mind that now, I just got shot! In the forehead! I was dead! What the hell, man! What the hell!_

_The men in the room seemed to calm down for a bit, about to call the local doctor to inspect the chief cartel dude's hand when one of the guys noticed something and cried out. I looked to where he was pointing and freaked when I saw the little girl sit up slowly, slightly disoriented. What the hell! I turned into a zombie! No!_

_The men screamed as well and took out their guns and started shooting like crazy. I thought I was really done for this time and I covered my face, unable to see myself blasted to bits. When the firing stopped I heard silence and felt some serious fear in the atmosphere. I looked up and gaped when I saw none other than Sebastian, dressed in dark modern clothes, standing in front of the little me, facing the men, a smirk on his lips. The bullets were in his gloved hand and he looked unruffled. _

"_I do believe this belongs to you gentlemen," he said and I was even more shocked that he spoke in Spanish. But then again, he was a demon so that shouldn't be surprising. Sebastian, without letting the men even move, threw the bullets back at them without hesitation. They dropped like flies, blood pooling under them. I raised a brow. What a charming non gruesome picture._

_Sebastian turned back to the little me. He kneeled down and placed a hand over her forehead, when he removed it the bullet was in his hand. He let it drop and quickly licked her wound. I did the ick face, but to my surprise the wound magically closed up after he was done. I blinked. Huh. Well at least I was okay. Little me blinked several times before she looked at Sebastian in confusion. He smiled._

"_Found you at last," he murmured as he picked little me up. "And now we leave before the Young Master gets here. I daresay the search you had us going through to find you was not an easy one, but it is rewarding in the end."_

_Little me yawned, bored once more now that nothing seemed to be happening and decided to return to la la land again. Sebastian merely chuckled as he tucked little me under his chin and securely carried her to the balcony. I followed after them. _

_ "And now," he said. "We run." With that he disappeared into the night._

When I opened my eyes, I was left feeling strangely…weird. Like I actually experienced all that little me had experienced. But it was all a dream, right? I lifted a hand to my forehead. It was smooth and there was no scar. Just a dream…I blinked once before I sucked in a breath.

Dear Father in Heaven. _That was not a dream at all!_

It was a memory. A memory before I was found at the Casa de Maria's doorsteps.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Review! Cause I seriously love hearing from you guys!**

**Inspirational songs for this chapter: Undisclosed Desire by Muse and Nigram Clavem (Kuroshitsuji Black Box)**

**P.S. Does anyone know a really good (and I do mean really good) CielxOc fanfic? Just curious. Anyways, have a Happy New Years!**


	20. Brand Spanking New: A Special Day

**Lady Keiko here...**

**A thousand apologies everyone! I did not mean for this to be late but Doctor Who and school work got in the way and well...life. But to make up for my blunder, this chapter is like the longest I've ever written. So enjoy it and tell me what you think!**

**Responses:**

**VampireSiren****: **That's why I just love time-travelling stories. So much you can do and add. Yes, Sebby was the one in her previous flashbacks and well, Ciel's a complex character with an adorable face :D

**Illusa****: **Yeah this whole circus arc is interesting and at the same time friggin' twisted in the mind. I give a high five for Yana on a job well done. And yes, Hero was the little girl. The whole thing was supposed to be obscure like that.

**Guest (12/31/12) #1****: **Thanks! I tried pretty hard on the flashback. Had it planned for a while and I'm so glad I could finally write it. And Sebby and Spanish do sound sexy together. Ah, Alliterations!

**Frostivy****: **I am a suspense giver! Whoot! Lol, thanks!

**Jamie**: Categorizing:

Ch.12 - Don't worry. Alois and Claude will come in from time to time, all just leading up to big shebang.

Ch. 19 – William's got something against Sebastian that if Sebastian ever saw it….whoo boy. As for the rest, you'll know soon enough ;D

**Plaxoria****: **As convenient as it would be to have Undertaker be responsible for everything, that ain't the case. Nice guess though. But just cause he isn't responsible, doesn't mean he can't meddle ;D Hero is regaining her memories and all will be answered soon. Btw, I did read Cutie's A Kiss To My Prince but I haven't finished King 2 Hearts (no time) and she has a third one up? Oh snap! And so far, I like the Phantom Theater one, haven't finished though.

**X Acess X****:** Thank you!

**PhantomGir17****: **Omg I thought about Joker living but I was like, whose he gonna be with after that? If he returns back to the Circus it'll be just Snake and then we won't have him :( So I thought of it as a mercy killing, of sorts. Still killed me inside. Joker was hot and really awesome.

**xXYuseiAkikoXx****:** This story follows the manga…mostly. I will add an ova or two and of course, the second season of Kuroshitsuji XD

**Otaku-neku****:** Your mom's b-day was the 31st too? Lol, cool.

**An Echo In Time****: **Trust me, Hero has _a lot_ to think about. By time this story is over she'll need a therapist, lol.

**Bookworm****:** I do that sometimes too. Stay up reading. Hate it cause it brings bags to my eyes but the story is just that good. And thanks! I do try to keep things real.

**Bored411****:** I'm going to have soo much fun writing how Hero became the Hero we all know and love. ^.^

**Doll with No brain****:** Yes. The searching and young master are a part of the plot development. Of course explanations will come soon, sorry. Please forgive my snail pace T^T And thanks for saying happy b-day. Appreciate it. Got a lovely 25 dollah gift card for B&N :D Lol. And feel free to use the signing out, I don't mind.

**TheSexyBitchesFromFiore****:** Lol, thanks!

**Guest (1/1) #2:** Hero's one of those dense people where you have to tell them something to their face otherwise they won't understand. They're great fun to manipulate though ^.^ And read the manga! It is just as good, even better!

**Ryle Culler****:** Thanks!

**nomer****: **I understand school work man. Trust me. College is no exception. And I had Hero purposefully dream in third person because I wanted her to feel what she was feeling when she was little. Then as she felt it, saw it happen first hand, it'll just really hammer in home the truth. Hopefully I wrote that right. P.S. it wasn't a stupid question. Totally normal.

**Guest (1/4) #3:** Sorry this is so late!

**SisterOfScarletDevil****: **Lol, cliff hangers are fun! At least to me ^.^ Thanks for reviewing!

**Aquarius-Otter****:** Lol, thanks man!

**Neko97****:** Categorizing:

Ch. 1 – Yay Mystery and Black Butler!

Ch. 9 – This chapter was particularly awesome to write because one) Madame Red gets saved, two) Grell reveals his true colors, three) there's a fighting scene (yay violence!) and four) friggin' William T. Spears appears! Yes!

Ch. 10 – Sir Blueberry Truffle's name is beast XD Go Hero!

Ch. 17 – Lol, thanks!

Ch. 19 – Don't worry about the small details. I've got them largely in my mind and I have a plan [insert evil laugh here] so you'll read about it soon enough ^.^

**Guest (1/14) #3****:** I'm so sorry you had to wait this long T^T especially when I had you on the hook. And I wonder how Hero is going to react too. Let's see and find out ^.^

**tohru15****:** Ohmigosh! French! You test my French reading abilities. I humbly thank you and sorry for replying in English. Categorizing:

Ch. 7 – I see we have an Earl Grey lover. Heck I'm one too! I just love his personality! And I think you'll find that maybe Earl Grey does get an interest in Hero.

Ch. 10 - Another HeroxCiel fan I see. Cool ^.^

Ch. 14 – See? Told you Grey likes Hero. And its such a strange way than normal too. Fortunately, Lau only maimed Mina and West slightly so I think they've learned their lesson fairly well. As for will Claude and Alois fall for Hero when they meet her, hm, we shall see when the time comes.

Ch. 15 – Yes, Grey has realized his feelings. And his motto is screw the whole gentle approach to courting Hero. I'm gonna love writing the murder mystery arc [insert fangirling moment].

Ch. 17 – Yay, Alois and Claude got air time ^.^ Also, from what I'm lead to assume of the anime, the Trancy house doesn't really investigate stuff but totally eliminates it. No questions asked. What the letter says goes. Just wanted to add that.

Ch. 19: Lol, lots of questions. Yes, everything is all linked. I believe full circle plot makes a story kick ass awesome. But fret not, all will be slowly revealed soon enough. And so sorry for the late chapter T^T

**Guest (1/16) #4:** Categorizing:

Ch. 3 – Lol, I though the tree excuse hilarious. And I hear ya. Age thing. It be killin' but it's a three year difference. Not the worse crime in the world.

Ch. 9 – I think you'll owe me that 20 ^.^ After all, Madame Red ain't gonna stay defenseless.

Ch. 10 – You've no idea…

**TheNerding:** Categorizing:

Ch. 9 – Happy Hour Confessions? Lol, not what you're thinking.

Ch. 15 – I particularly had a blast writing the Christmas Special. Wish I could have been there.

**shadowprincess100:**

Ch. 17 - You're a Trancy lover too? That boy is my love! I just love him and his sadistic bipolar booty shorts self [insert an hour of fangirling]. Alois Trancy fans unite! And its funny that we've got an AloisxHero fan and the boy has barely made his debut. Love you man ^.^ And yes actually, I do plan becoming an author. I just gotta hone my writing a little more, FINISH editing BN and I can finally send it off to a publishers. Can't wait!

Ch. 19 – Lol, thanks. This chapter is a real plot twister and is a part of the rolling snowball going downhill. So much to come…but to answer your question: *whispering* yes. That one eye coming is Ciel…O.O Anyways, thanks for reviewing ^.^

**ItsMyCircusNow**: Thanks and I'm so sorry for the late chapter! T^T

**SmileRen****:** Leave you say? Well I think Ciel is smart enough to calculate that outcome, but we shall see. Hero is after unpredictable.

**Finally got that done. I'll post scenes and pictures of this chapter on my DA, which the link is posted on my bio. Love you all and your amazing support and reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji T^T **

* * *

20. Brand Spanking New: A Special Day

Yup.

There was only one thing to do now…and that was panic.

It was early morning and for some reason I was alone in my room (the one I was first given before I told Ciel he and I would be sharing his room). The curtains were still drawn together and the room was rather dark; a fact I didn't really mind. Even so, I was wondering where Sebastian was. For that matter, where was Ciel?

I sighed and laid back on the bed. This was the perfect time to panic as the realization of this situation (i.e. my dreams) weren't actually dreams but memories. Memories that I didn't know were mine until I discovered that the little girl was actually me. Huh…explains what I've been doing before I magically appeared on Casa de Maria's doorsteps? But that begs the question, was that really_ Sebastian Michaelis_ (_the_ Sebastian Michaelis) who had saved little me? I gingerly sat up and stared at the darkness as my mind tried processing the mess in my head.

Now that I actually thought about everything, my little me past was friggin' scary. And Sebastian's indecently smexy personhood had its two cents in my past as well. Was that really him? But how? How was that even possible? Wasn't he just some fictional character created by Yana Toboso's imagination? What is going on here! I grabbed my head as the thinking actually started to get confusing. I got off the bed and paced around (something I usually did when I was in deep thinking Sherlock mode) the room to gather my thoughts and think a little more clearly.

Okay…if that dream was actually a memory, then that meant those other nightmares (the one with the little girl and bucket loads of blood) I had of little me…they were real too. I stopped in my tracks and blinked as the info clicked together. Eyes wide, I gasped in horror as I placed a hand over my mouth.

_Holy Sugar Cookies!_

I…I-I was a… a _murderer!_ Little me _killed_ those people in my nightmare, er, I mean memory! Those screaming people, all that blood, little me's lifeless eyes as she continued to unknowingly crush the life out of them…I shuddered as if feeling a cold draft. I looked at my hands, seeing them shake. My strength…the one I had always assumed control over…its killed people before…

I remember Sebastian saying something two days ago about my strength:

"_I suppose this must have something to do with before you were found at the orphanage."_

"_Huh…really? I can't remember,"_

"_You can't remember a single thing before then?"_

"_Nope. It's like my mind is blank, but then again, who remembers stuff when they were practically toddlers?"_

"_It's still unusual…and dangerous. Since you're my demon mate your super strength was bound to show at such a young age."_

Young age indeed. And by the looks of it, little me didn't know how to control her strength or probably didn't even realize she had it. Which means…as much as I hate admitting it, Doc was right:

_"From the way you're speaking, it sounds as though you've experienced the dark reaches of humanity," Doc began as he stood up, dusting his clothes as the knife in his hand stayed where it was. "I heard the Watchdog's new American companion is a mystery. No one knows where she came from or who she is exactly. But that strength was amazing. Have you had it all your life?"_

_"You're getting off the subject."_

_"Right, right, but that strength is unusual. No, incredible. Almost inhuman. I wonder though, if you've ever injured someone with it."_

_Plenty._

_"Almost to the point of death?"_

At the time I had simply given him the WTF is wrong with you look, but…he had a point. I have injured people…even killed some. Oh my gosh I'm a murderer! Maybe not as crazy and occultist like as Doc, but that does not excuse my past actions. The words I'm a murderer kept running themselves through my head repeatedly. And what sucks even more is that Florida is a capital punishment state. Thank goodness they don't do the electric chair anymore, but death by injection is not exactly the way I envisioned dying.

I purposefully fell back on the floor by the foot of my bed as I stared at the high ceiling. I wasn't sure what I should be feeling right around now. I had horror, disgust, shame, fear and sorrow mixed in me, along with some dash of confusion. It was all slowly churning within me, waiting for the truth of it all to finally affect me so I can scream my head (because honestly I was surprisingly calm about all this).

What was I going to do? How come I wasn't aware of all this until now? And why now? I was beginning to feel akin to an icky slug nestled in a gutter. I sat up and clutched my head again, envisioning those screaming people and all that red blood, even tasting the crimson metallic twinge on my tongue. Red blood…so red…red…oh snap, red! _Madame Red! _That's it!

I can talk to her and maybe get some counseling on this. After all, she _was_ once an ex-killer. I can chat with her and see how she coped with having killed those prostitutes during her team up with Grell. Did she regret now that she thought about it? Did she not regret it? Was it all worth it? Could she face herself in the morning after the whole fiasco ended? Ah, questions, questions.

With that in mind and still in my nightgown (btw, who changed me? Sebastian ) I eventually found my way into Madame Red's room. The woman was presumably asleep judging by her still form on the bed, but slumbering people have never stopped me before (my dad would know). I approached her bed and shook her awake.

"Madame Red! Angelina! Wake up sleepy head!" I called loudly.

Madame Red groaned as she slowly turned over, her hand sticking out from the covers. "Stanton, didn't I say at ten?" she mumbled. "Or do you want me to punish you with the whip?"

I quickly backed away. "_Whoa_. _Madame Red!_ I didn't know you were into BDSM."

"Huh?" Madame Red sat up with bleary eyes as she tried to make out who I was. "Hero? What? You're back so soon?"

I smiled shakily. "Yup it's me. So please put away this whip of yours."

She blinked, not understanding what I was saying until she finally got it a minute later. She laughed. "Oh dear! I thought you were Stanton. The man has this mistaken image of how noble ladies should be. He constantly chides me and I constantly ignore him. I do enjoy provoking him. Has his cute side he does."

I genuinely smiled this time. "A match made in heaven."

Madame Red looked at me. "Was something the matter that you simply had to disturb my beauty sleep?"

"Hecks yeah, so scoot over and make some room."

Once I was situated on Madame Red's bed, I told a story about "my friend" who when she was young, had once killed someone(s). She hasn't known she was killing them and she lost the memory of all that until now.

"I basically just wanted your input and what you thought of this and of what you think she should do now."

Madame Red blinked. "And this couldn't have waited till the afternoon?"

"Would you like to sip your tea discussing this?"

She grimaced. "Alright I suppose not. How old did you say your 'friend' was when she did all this again?"

"She was a child, toddler years."

"Toddler years? Did she push someone out a window or something of the sort?"

"Of the sort."

Madame Red sighed. "Well, killing is no easy thing and it takes a lot on the mind. Some people are prepared to see a man die and others aren't. But if it's a child…then really now, they are quite blameless."

My eyebrows rose. "What? Really?"

Madame Red yawned. "A small child has no awareness of the world. They don't think as adults do. They don't take in the consequences because they don't know _what_ consequences are. They only react to what's happening; even then they don't understand what _is_ happening. You can't blame them for things they may have done when young. As my mother use to say, a child's innocence is a powerful thing. Once they lose that, once they know what wrong and right is, then you should probably worry."

I played with the ribbons on my nightgown as I let her words sink in. She had a point. Little me hadn't known what was happening and hadn't know that by just touching people she would be breaking their bones, by just grabbing their arm she would be pulling it from its socket, by just scratching someone she would be tearing their skin as easy as a knife would do…I shuddered. Mental image! Go away! I quickly looked at Madame Red.

"So, um…out of curiosity…how did you…cope after the whole…fiasco?" I asked her.

Madame Red looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. "I was feeling a lot of things when I was by myself. I tried to seem like normal to other people but as my actions finally caught up to me, the guilt wouldn't go away." She stood up from the bed and stretched her arms a little. "I supposed I should get dressed. Heavens knows I shan't be able to sleep now."

"So what did you do?" I continued to ask her as she opened up the curtains and made it to her closet and considered what outfit she'd wear today.

"Mmm, well, I couldn't very well tell anyone about what I'd done. So it was all just bottled up inside me for a while." She held up a bright red dress with silver buttons running down the chest area. "What do you think? The buttons?" She held up another red dress with a low neckline. "Or this lace décolletage with the black trimmings?"

Um… "Whatever matches your hair?"

She looked at the two. "The black trimmings it is."

I shook my head as I watched her get her other stuff. "So, did you ever think those prostitutes deserved it? The…slaying?"

"I suppose not. To be honest I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me. Though I relished the brief satisfaction, I knew no matter how much I killed them, I would never regain what I had lost. But it was too late for any of that heavy regretfulness. What is done is done. I can only move forward now."

"That's true. No point beating yourself over something you can't change."

Madame Red sat down at her vanity table, picked up her brush and began brushing her hair. "But know this, unless you're one of those mad people who haven't yet realized the enormity of taking a life, murder does scar. It's an ugly feeling that won't ever go away. You can't run away from it, it'll always be there, just under the skin, waiting. Therefore, it's best to come to terms with it as soon as possible if you ever want a decent life."

A knock on the door sounded and in walked Stanton with the tea trolley. "Madame…" he trailed off when he saw us up and chatting. "Pardon me, I had no realized you were up…with a guest."

I smiled. "Morning!"

Madame Red turned around. "Stanton you're just in time." She held up a corset and smirked. "I'll need help with this."

The man sighed. I sat on her bed as I watched with wonder at the ease of their relationship, even if it was probably only a few weeks since she'd won him as a prize in cards. Madame Red had been right. Stanton does chide her for her lack of "lady-like" behavior (and other then Aunt Francis, she was the only other women who upheld the Victorian morale…at least in the marriage department!). Still, they seemed to be such harmony that I wondered when all that happened. But it made sense in a way, Stanton balanced Madame Red and vice versa. They seemed to be on the same wavelength and appear to know each other's idiosyncrasies. It was weird, but really quite awe-inspiring too.

"Tighter," Madame Red ordered as she held onto the post of the bed with one hand like a pro. "Or I won't be able to fit into the new lace dress I ordered."

Stanton pulled at the strings harder, his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He sported a very concentrated look on his face as he placed a foot on her back and pulled some more (apparently, he's done this almost every day since Madame Red got him). "I still don't see why you can't hire a personal maid."

"Why would I do that when I have you?"

"To have me, a butler, do this will surely ruin your reputation."

Madame Red chuckled (a feat I was quite amazed she could do since it seemed like her lungs were being squeezed the life out of). "If I don't have you do this, than that itself will ruin my reputation as the Queen of Hearts throughout all the social circles."

See what I mean? I giggled as I got off the bed. "Hey Stanton, do you know where Ciel and Sebastian are?"

Stanton pulled some more. "I believe they are in the salon room as a temporary dressing room for the young master since his wardrobe had been destroyed." He pulled tightly then and swiftly tied the strings into a ribbon before he let them snap back. I winced. But apparently it hadn't bother Madame Red in the least.

"Perfect," she announced. "Stanton, do get my dress, it's over by the bed."

"Yes, milady."

"Well I better get going," I told Madame Red as I turned around. I felt sharp nails dig into my shoulder as I was stopped from moving. I turned my head and looked at the mischievous smirk on Madame Red's visage.

"Since your already here, I might as well pick out something for you to wear." The woman's fierce look kind of scared me a little. I swear she was obsessed in dressing me up like a doll. But since I didn't know how to wear half of the clothes that this era required I guess I was game.

"Fine, but you're sharing half the goods on the food cart."

"Deal."

Stanton mentally rolled his eyes. Where they not aware that two half-dressed women in company of a man was highly inappropriate?

* * *

Of course before we dressed anymore, we ate the contents of the trolley with surprising hunger. Once that was done, Stanton became a very busy butler.

Since Ciel's wardrobe had been completely obliterated (did I mention that my clothes were also stored with his?) Madame Red chose a simple white dress that matched my hair (that she put in white ribbons; Stanton performing the do as she supervised and critiqued. He was surprisingly talented at doing a girl's hair, but apparently he didn't want to talk about it, muttering something about evil sisters). In less than twenty minutes, Madame Red and I were for the day.

But just because a major emotional crisis about me having murdered people when I was toddler was averted didn't mean I forgot about Sebastian's seduction of Beast (hells yeah I'm still upset about that) and Ciel kissing me then knocking me out (I admit I'm more peeved about the knocking me out part) so he could "complete" the mission. I had mixed feelings about the situation after all. I mean I still cared about him a lot and I definitely wanted him to be happy, but I was highly upset that Ciel hadn't listened to me about saving the children. I know he thinks that children in that stage of mind are as good as dead, but he still shouldn't have been the one to become their executor. I didn't want Ciel to have that burden on his shoulders (let the government and therapists handle it is what I say).

Thus, another ten minutes later, Madame Red and I were sitting around the table on the other side of the screen Ciel happened to be changing behind (with Sebastian's assistance of course). I sighed, tapping my nails on the table (they seemed to have gotten longer with time).

Did I mention I know had another problem?

I'm getting the feeling that Ciel's mad at me (why? Well hell! Don't look at me!). When I first entered the room with Madame Red, he had still been in his nightshirt and he had looked _so_ adorable that I wanted to glomp him, but I felt the situation a little too awkward for that at the moment so I had restrained myself. When he saw me he looked like he didn't know what to say so a simple hello was exchanged between us as Madame Red shamelessly glomped him (unfair right?). Right when I was about to work up a nerve to talk to him (and he saw that I was about to say something to him), he suddenly calls Sebastian over to change him. Thus I was thwarted from speaking to him. And why on earth would he do that? The only explanation was that he was mad at me.

I frowned to myself, feeling the awkward silence (seemingly nonexistent to Madame Red who exchanged pleasantries with Sebastian) in the room grow when the door to the room burst opened, admitting Lizzy and Edward.

"Oh! Sebastian!" Lizzy cried as she ran forward. "It's awful! There's nothing! Nothing left at all!"

"Excuse us," Sebastian replied as he dressed Ciel behind the screen. "Due to the servants' ineptitude, young master's dressing room was destroyed and the only suits left are those we had taken to London."

"It's a real bummer," I told them. "Anyways, morning Lizzy, Edward."

Edward perked up. "Miss Hero!" He quickly went over and sat down next me after he and Lizzy gave their Aunt Anne a good morning. "It's lovely meeting you again. I'm glad you've returned from London."

I smiled. "Same here."

Behind the screen, Ciel looked very much annoyed at hearing my voice sound all sweet and not

stiff when I first greeted him. "Why's he here?" he whispered to Sebastian in annoyance.

Sebastian looked up from the bow he was tying and smirked. "I should think the answer obvious."

"So you're saying Ciel doesn't have any clothes?" Lizzy cried in horror as she went on from her previous hysterics earlier. "Aw! And I was hoping we could get dressed up today and take a boat ride together…."

"Oh dear, Elizabeth is most right," Madame Red sighed. "A boat ride would have made my Holiday so much more pleasant."

"Boat ride," I murmured to myself. "That sounds like it would have been fun."

"Have you never been on a boat ride before?" Edward asked. When he heard my negative, he gaped. "Well then we must have you on one. You will find it most enjoyable. And we can even picnic outside."

Now I perked up. "Hey, a picnic means food!"

Lizzy smiled. "Oh yes a picnic! That would be most delightful! Right Ciel?"

"Urm, I'm afraid Miss Hero and the young master won't be able to do anything today," Sebastian informed them. "Their wardrobe is severely limited and the manor needs to be repaired—"

"Oh I know!" Lizzy interrupted gleefully. "If you and Hero haven't any then we need only make some more!"

"Smashing thought Elizabeth!" Madame Red said cheerfully. "New clothes are definitely in order."

"Easter is at the end of March, so the timing is just right too!" Lizzy added merrily.

I smiled. "New clothes wouldn't be so bad. I remember Nina showing up at the end of the circus arc. Now shecan _definitely_ lighten up this aftermath."

"Circus arc?" Edward repeated in confusion.

I nudged him in the arm playfully (an action that Ciel caught when he came from around the screen, which caused him to mentally glower at Edward). "Don't worry about. It's all over anyway."

Sebastian sighed. "I suppose I could call in a tailor. Would that be acceptable young master?"

"Yes," Ciel murmured as he kept staring at Edward moon over me. Lizzy bounced into his line of vision and proceeded to hog his attention.

Thinking about Easter reminded the chapter in the manga before the school arc started .I smiled. The School Arc. Ciel had looked so adorable in his uniform (and more childish then usual). And Sebastian…oh Sebastian. That teacher's outfit...no, must resist such a tempting thought process. I stood up. "So where's breakfast Sebastian?"

Sebastian opened a door that led to the dining room. "It is already prepared. So please everyone, enjoy a leisurely breakfast until the tailor arrives."

_Now_ were talkin'. I glanced at Ciel and noticed that he was looking at me, as if debating whether to say something or not. I stiffened. Was he going to call me out? But shouldn't I be doing that? To both him and Sebastian? If Edward and Lizzy noticed the awkwardness between Ciel and me, they happily took advantage of it. Lizzy grabbed onto Ciel's arm and propelled him forward as Edward offered his arm (which I took after Madame Red elbowed me in the back) and led me to dining room where he regaled me with his exploits at school.

Sebastian briefly glanced at both Ciel and I (must've sensed the awkwardness) before he closed the room to the dining room. When he was gone I couldn't help but frown. I definitely planned on talking to both Ciel and Sebastian today about what happened in the circus arc. I glanced up from my seat and met Ciel's eyes staring at me as Lizzy chatted about an adorable cat she saw in the gardens of the Midford Manor. Ciel and I held each other's gaze for a quick second before he looked away quickly.

O…kay, so I'll talk to Sebastian first! And maybe I can ask why Ciel seemed like he was upset with me.

"Miss Hero," Edward said suddenly, knocking me out of my thoughts. "May I ask what happened to your cheek?"

"Eh?" I touched my cheek and realized that I still had that wound Joker gave me. My hair must have been covering it up all this time. Hmm, now that I notice it my hair has also been getting pretty long as well. The contarded looking bob was gone, so everything was a messy shoulder length now.

"Huh, must've cut myself." Ciel looked at me and was about to open his mouth to say something when I panicked and abruptly stood up. "I'll be right back!"

With that I rushed out the room and ran away, mostly from Ciel.

Yeah I know. Aren't I brave?

Back in the room, Ciel said nothing as he returned his gaze forlornly to the plate in front of him, seemingly content to block out everyone that morning. Madame Red raised an eyebrow (maybe _finally_ sensing the awkwardness) as she looked at the door I had just left through. Lizzy and Edward exchanged brief glances before they silently decided to finish breakfast.

* * *

I found Sebastian down below in the kitchen area. He was busily moving some rubble as Bard complained about having to clean this mess up.

"Maybe if you'd have done your jobs unobtrusively like shadows in the first place then you wouldn't be in this predicament," Sebastian scolded. "Now enough dilly dallying. This mess has to be cleared within an hour."

Bard's unlit cigarette fell to the floor. "_What_? But the kitchen is half gone! There's nothin' 'ere but dust!"

And charred kitchen appliances.

I stood silent by the doorframe, unsure if I should bother Sebastian when he looked so serious. I was about to chicken out when Sebastian spotted me. "Miss Hero? Is something the matter?"

I recalled Sebby's midnight activity with persons we shall not name and my spirits were suddenly renewed. I entered the destroyed kitchen and faced the smexy demon butler. "Sebastian, you and I need to talk."

Bard, from the other side of the kitchen, paused when he heard the serious tone in my voice and suddenly made his ear bigger to maybe eavesdrop. Sebastian noticed and looked annoyed at the chef before he returned his attention to me. "Very well then," he handed Bard his broom. "Within the hour," he warned.

Bard gaped. "_Hey ya slavedriver!_ Didn't ye 'ear what I said earlier?"

Sebastian quickly escorted me out of the kitchen and further into the part of the manor that hadn't been completely demolished. We ended up in a random room I had yet laid my eyes on. Just how many rooms did this place have? Oh whatever!

"What was it you needed to talk to me about?" Sebastian began.

Alright, here goes! I placed my hands on my hips and looked at Sebastian with my Grandma Sanders Disapproving Face (the very one she used on my dad when she was displeased with something). "Sebastian Whatever-Your-Middle-Name-Is Michaelis! How dare you do those things you did with Beast!"

Sebastian blinked, surprised. "Those things?"

I blushed. "Ya know! You seducing Beast. Don't act like you didn't do anything!"

Sebastian tilted his head. "However did you find out about that?"

More blushing. "That's not important right now! I just can't believe you'd do that kind of thing with her when…well, I'm your 'supposed' demon mate and all that stuff. I mean, you did it in the manga and you were bound to do it in real life too, but doesn't my presence or my _feelings_ have any consideration? I mean, I knew you were acting on orders and William was being kind of difficult because he didn't want to work on overtime and it seemed logical to use Beast and all that but really now! You can't just do that if I'm gonna know about it! Kind of kills me inside and totally not healthy for my mind…" I stopped talking and face palmed. I was babbling now. Ah, what a way to make a fool of myself.

To make matters worse, I heard a quiet chuckle come from Sebastian and I looked up. He just chuckled! Meaning he found this situation funny. "Sebastian! This isn't funny you know!"

"Do forgive me but I can't help but think that maybe you're jealous."

I gaped. "_Jealous_? Of _Beast_? Well, her tall height and her bust are a maybe, but anything else is a hell no!" Bald faced lie: I really was jealous. And technically, Sebastian and I aren't together so he could do whatever, but at the same time, I was his demon mate (I'm gonna have to really look at this mark on my lower back sometime soon) so he shouldn't be doing any funny business on the side! Like seriously, when will anyone listen to my feelings? I hate to sound like a needy person, but damn!

And if I was feeling jealous …then, that _must_ mean I have some feelings for Sebastian. Officially. But I also have them for Ciel (of course I won't tell either boys that piece of information). And if that's the case, what the heck am I supposed to do now?

Still, I actually think on this, I kind of sense that my feelings for one of them is off, in the sense that I've yet to differentiate what type of feelings I had for either of them, like maybe I hadn't figured out which one of the two is The One (I can't believe I've thought that far ahead yet).

* * *

Sebastian on the other hand was actually feeling quite satisfied (and something else, but the name of the emotion escaped him)…that his demon mate was at least a little jealous. He hadn't expected to her to know what he'd done, but then again, she was unusual in that she knew almost everything that happened in their time (could be because she was a time traveler, but Sebastian suspected it was because of this Black Butler thing she kept mentioning). Nevertheless, he was pleased by the outcome. Still, he knew that Hero didn't much appreciate his scandalous behavior and thus had to redress the deficit somehow.

Sebastian chuckled once more before he suddenly kneeled down in front of his startled demon mate, placing one hand over his heart.

"Sebastian?" she called out.

"I most sincerely apologize for my actions," he began. "Even if it was to gain information, had I known you this would have upset you I would not have acted in such a manner," Hero blushed heavily, seemingly at a loss for words. Sebastian continued, taking ahold of her left hand (the one that obviously didn't have the sapphire promise ring on it) and bringing it close to his lips. "As your demon, to have distressed you so, it shames me. But I assure you that you, lovely Hero, are the only one for me."

Hero's cheeks were stained red (that olive tone really doesn't hide anything at all). "Wha-What are you saying? That suspiciously sounded like a confession!"

Sebastian smirked slightly, purposefully teasing the back of her hand with his lips. He felt the little hairs on her arm rise and that smirk only grew wider. "That's because it was…of sorts."

The "of sorts" part seemed to calm her down as he had expected. When she moved her other hand to lift away the hair from her face, Sebastian spotted the cut he remembered Joker had inflicted upon her (and as punishment, Sebastian had cut off his arm). He frowned and stood up, letting go of her hand as he came closer and inspected the wound. How could he have forgotten?

"Um…," Hero mumbled at his close proximity. "What—"

"Why didn't you tell me you still had the wound from yesterday?" Sebastian chided.

"Oh, I forgot about it until Edward said something at breakfast."

"No infection yet, but we should still get it treated," he murmured.

"Oh come on. It's not that big a deal. Besides, it's nothing a little rubbing alcohol and a band aid can't cure."

Sebastian said nothing as he continued to inspect the cut. An idea came to his mind and he acted without a second thought. Sebastian licked the wound. The action was deliberately slow and it caused Hero to stiffen as her face reddened further.

"Wha—Wha—What are you doing!" she cried out as she hastily backed up, a hand to her cheek. "You don't heal cuts that way!"

Sebastian smiled innocently. "Actually, demon saliva contains curative properties. The healing process is remarkably fast."

She looked skeptical but removed her hand and touched the place where the wound use to be. She gaped. "Oh snap! It's gone!"

Sebastian gave her a small smirk. "But of course, if I couldn't do that much for my demon mate then what kind of a demon would I be?"

* * *

I looked at Sebastian, not sure what to think anymore. I mean the whole sort of confession was strangely unsettling yet flattering. I so wasn't expecting Sebastian to do that, honestly. And now that he did, how was I supposed to respond? Ohmigosh this was all so confusing! I wish I could just press the pause button to my life and take a vacation…to the beach would be nice.

I looked away, still feeling the lingering heat of Sebastian's tongue on the spot on my cheek that used to have the cut (by the way, the saliva thing was pretty cool if not freaky). "So um, we should get back should get back to…our respective places…"

"Was that all you needed to talk about?" Sebastian asked.

"Um...," Of course I could ask about what the hell he was doing in my future when I was, like, three years old, but I'm sure the past Sebastian wouldn't know anything…or would he? I looked at Sebastian's smexy expectant face and mentally shook my head. No he wouldn't know. Still, who could I ask about this? I mentally sighed. Another thought for another day. Oh! But there's one more thing that I really wanted to bring up. "No, I actually wanted to ask you one more thing," I told him. "Do you know why Ciel's mad at me?"

Sebastian actually looked surprised at that. He blinked once. "The young master? Mad?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I mean, when I was about to say something to him earlier he completely ignored me. And when he would look at me and I see him looking at me he would look away! Twice! And I just get this feeling of awkwardness and unresolved business between us…which now that I think about we kind of do."

"Therefore you think the young master is angry with you?"

"Is there any other explanation?"

For some reason Sebastian turned around and his shoulders began shaking. I was seriously confused here as I stared at the back of his head. "Sebastian?"

He faced me, expression light and smiling. "Nothing, nothing. I suggest you speak with the young master first and see if your suspicions are true."

"Eh? But that's suicide! Why do you think I'm asking you?"

In the end, Sebastian would deny nor confirm nothing. Which only heightened my worry. If Sebastian was saying nothing that would mean he didn't want to upset me which would mean that Ciel really _is_ mad at me! And the heck did I do? All I remember was being kissed and then knocked out! And didn't that make me the victim?

Nevertheless, Sebastian escorted me back to breakfast. Madame Red and Edward greeted me happily. Lizzy didn't say anything but smiled a little. Ciel on the other hand didn't even _look_ at me. I could practically hear Sebastian chuckle some more as he closed the door behind me (you know, I think I'm just going to give up on making Sebastian do an lol laugh; he'll do it eventually…right?).

"Trouble in paradise?" Madame Red whispered to me.

Gra, you had no idea.

* * *

It was about an hour later when Nina Hopkins arrived at the Phantomhive Manor for the second time in my life. Everyone waited in the salon room, chatting minus Ciel and I. We sat across the room to each other, the tension and awkwardness nearly tangible. I was friggin' out of my mind with all my worrying and self-consciousness (a new feeling for me since I'm usually so confident and shameless).

I sighed, absently hearing Madame Red entertain both Edward and Lizzy. Lizzy was happily seated next to the sullen Ciel while Edward shyly but cheerfully sat next to me. Eventually he would try to engage me in conversation and by the time ten minutes passed I felt kind of bad for ignoring him (and he really was a nice guy, cute too). Therefore off we chatted about nothing and everything. It wasn't so bad and eventually I kind of enjoyed his company.

Of course, I didn't notice Ciel burning holes at Edward's back (something the boy purposefully ignored). So I didn't get why when I looked at Ciel he seemed an in even worse mood then before. He looked up and I quickly looked away, feeling kind of jittery.

The door to the salon was soon opened by Sebastian, letting in the famous Nina as she carried a large briefcase with little difficulty. I assumed she already molested the poor Mey-Rin. I smiled.

"Nina!" Lizzy cried happily.

"Lady Elizabeth!" Nina called out as she gave her an air kiss on the cheek. "Nice to see you." She spotted Madame Red and smiled. "And there she is, the Queen of Hearts, Madame Red, how are you?"

"Quite fine thank you. I see you're as unruffled as ever," Madame Red replied with a smile.

Nina winked. "But of course." She then spotted me over near Edward and I was suddenly pounced upon. "Oh and there's little Hero! It's been ages since I last saw you! Oh and Lord Edward as well," she added off-handily (the poor boy merely looked annoyed) , uninterested as her attention became riveted upon me. She suddenly groped my left breast…right in front of the startled Edward and everyone else in the room. I tried to hide my laughter as Edward turned away, face red in embarrassment. Lizzy and Stanton merely blushed, Madame Red didn't look bothered by it (I'm assuming she went through some similar ordeal), Sebastian sighed, and Ciel blushed as he looked up (but he didn't turn away; now what could that mean?). "Hmm, I think these have grown a little bigger," Nina commented.

My eyes widened and I quickly whirled on her, clutching at her skirt desperately. "Wait, are you serious? They have?"

Nina gave me a playful smirk. "We shall see."

Ciel cleared his throat and Nina finally noticed him. She dramatically gave him the "Aw" eyes. "And I see the Earl is still a beautiful boy as ever. How wonderful…"

Ciel sweat-dropped.

Sebastian finally intervened on the greetings. "Now then, Miss Hopkins," he said as he read from his schedule book seriously. "Today I would like you first to tailor several suits for the young master and several dresses for Hiss Hero. Then Easter outfits for the two of them—"

"They shall have to be matched," Madame Red declared. "As Hero's personal dresser, I decide what clothes she shall wear and she _has_ to wear a matching dress with Ciel's Easter outfit."

I shrugged at Sebastian questioning gaze. "We had a deal. Besides I don't know how to dress myself in Victorian clothes. Did you see what I choose to wear my first night here?"

"Point duly noted," Sebastian said as he closed his little book.

"That _was_ a horrendous dress," Ciel murmured absently.

I looked at him, flushing slightly. He spoke to me, sort of, but it was of an insulting nature (but that dress I choose really _was_ horrific). Was he still mad at me? Ciel met my eyes and before more could be said Nina interrupted our would-be moment by flashing everyone (legs people, she was flashing everyone her legs).

Sebastian said nothing.

Madame Red merely chuckled, used to Nina's antics after knowing her for years (Stanton on the other hand kept on blushing as he sighed).

Edward turned red in the face. "Know some shame woman!"

Lizzy was equally red in the face. "Kya! Nina! You're being indecent by exposing so much of your legs!"

Nina looked non-plussed by their reactions. "My dear children! That notion is as old as the fossils! These clothes are designed primarily for freedom of movement and were made in respect of Mrs. Bloomer, who advocated active women."

I looked at Nina's tall boots and whistled appreciatively. "Nina's got a point. Dresses can be so annoying when one is trying to chase someone." Example, middle school prom. Some delinquent just had to show up with a fire extinguisher and doze the principal. Let's just say, even with a dress and heels, I was faster.

"See? Even Miss Hero can see the logic to it all. Women should cast aside stiff formal rules and be freer! Clothes with loose silhouettes that are easy to move about in, such as those favored in Greece and Japan, will become fashionable from now on!" Nina exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh yes!" I said eagerly, already imagining famous starlets during the twenties like Louise Brooks, Gloria Swanson and Josephine Baker. "I cannot wait for the roaring twenties! Flapper dresses and the flapper type hair styles! Ah! Not to mention gangsters like Al Capone. Although technically that's a bad thing."

"Yes exactly!" Nina agreed, although she probably didn't know half of what I just said. "Silhouettes are important for men as well! And for taking beautiful silhouettes, fine measurements are of the upmost importance!"

"Gangsters?" Edward repeated, his thoughts still on what I had said earlier.

I grinned. "It's an amazing thing on films, but not so much in real life."

"Now then Earl, Hero! Let us begin!" Nina paused when she noticed Ciel's attention directed at Edward and me. "Earl? Are you listening?"

Ciel snapped out of it and looked at Nina. "Y-Yes."

So to get started, I went first. Everyone else stood over to the side, resting on the plush dark blue coach over by the wall near the door. I didn't mind the audience (was used to it since Pepper and Amanda, even Grandma Sanders, had me model clothes in department stores despite onlookers). So I stood comfortably enough on the platform as Nina measured me precisely. It wasn't a long process and just like last time I was done. Nina recorded the numbers down and I waited for her response.

"Good news! It seems you're bust has gotten big," Nina declared.

I almost shrieked in joy. "_Are you serious_? _Really_?"

She nodded. "At least five inches more than last time."

"Hm, that would explain why her shirts have gotten a little tighter there," Madame Red murmured as she sat by the couch on the side of the wall. "Oh dear. How silly of me not to have noticed!"

Never mind that, I have bigger boobs man! _Yeah!_

Nina looked at her notes again. "And you've also grown taller since the last time I saw you. At least another half an inch."

I gasped, placing a hand on my chest. "Are you serious? _Ohmygoodness yes!_" I shrieked, fist-pumping in joy at the news. Finally! My dream of growing tall is finally coming true! Take that you doubters!

"I don't get it. Why are you so happy when it's only a half inch?" Ciel muttered.

Before I could say anything (like "OMG YOU'RE SPEAKING TO ME!") Edward cut in from out of nowhere. "Phantomhive! You don't ruin Miss Hero's happiness like that! A gentleman should always strive to keep his lady in high spirits."

Sebastian looked at the annoyed Ciel and smiled slightly. "He's got a point, young master."

Edward puffed out his chest in pride.

Ciel looked away. "Tch."

Luckily Nina shifted the mood before who knows what else broke out between the boys. Ciel was in next and he was instructed to stand on the platform I had just vacated. Sebastian stood to the side holding Ciel's coat. Nina soon measured him and as she did her eyebrows rose a little. I was seated next to Madame Red and Lizzy and all three of us leaned a little forward as those brows arched even higher.

"Well I wasn't expecting this," Nina said. "By appearances you're still actually quite small. How shameful."

All three of us deflated a little. Talk about leaving someone at the edge of suspense.

"Well excuse me for being little," Ciel muttered.

"I say shameful because you're small by appearances. I suppose you won't be able to wear my handmade evening dress anymore. You know, the muslin-drenched pink dress?"

"_Wha!_" Ciel panicked.

"I regret not being able to see you wear that dress…," Nina sighed. "But I heard rumors that you wore pig-tails—"

"_Aaaahhh!_"

Both Edward and Lizzy blinked. "Eh? What, what?" said Edward, baffled.

"What are you two talking about?" Lizzy added, absolutely clueless.

"_Nothing! Nothing at all!_" Ciel exclaimed.

Madame Red and I both tried hiding in our laughter. But still, Ciel _had_ looked fabulous in that dress. Enough to even make Amanda jealous and the girl is never jealous of anything. Eventually Nina finished Ciel and went over to record the measurements. When she looked at the numbers she grimaced slightly. "Just as I had suspected. It looks like the little Earl grew in my absence."

I almost choked. "_Grew_? What do you mean grew?" He's not supposed to have grown at all! The manga said so!

Both Sebstian and Ciel looked surprised. "Really? How much?" Ciel inquired.

"Only an inch I'm afraid but other than that everything else is the same. Except for the waist. It's gotten narrower."

Lizzy looked alarmed. "What? His waist was narrow to begin with."

"For reals," I added, getting up from the coach and stretching a little.

"Oh but this is a good thing!" Nina said suddenly as she whirled around. "Everything is the same except for the height, but even then that doesn't matter! The Earl has such a wonderfully proportioned body….thin arms and legs…slim shoulders! A narrow waist! And with Hero's petite form…newly bigger bust…yes, yes, yes! _The fountain of my imagination is bubbling overrrrr_!" Nina exclaimed, zeal in her eyes as she imagined what our Easter outfits would be.

"The Earl's outfit will be winter styled, a suit with a black-based tailcoat and knickers; a narcissus in the button hole by the collar. Gold braids and ornamental buttons as highlights. And of course our little Hero will have to match, therefore a stunning gold dress in shantung silk, black ribbons with plenty of white ruffles and black lace! Yes, yes, lots of black lace, especially around the bodice! And plenty of narcissus for their hats, all tied off with ribbons!" By now Nina was drooling as she stared off into her daydream. She kept murmuring about more stuff she could add or substitute. Still, despite all the Victorian fashion lingo it all sounded cute and fancy-like and I wondered if Nina would remember to add those modern alterations to my wardrobe. Ah well.

"I shall continue on to paper patterns! You!" Nina pointed to Sebastian. "Hand me my paper and pens!"

Once Sebastian did so, off Nina went in a frenzy of ideas. Her mind was bursting with so much and so many designs. Apparently there's going to be a lot of blues, dark reds, blacks, and golds in my future. With black lace…and white ruffles, but mostly black lace. Eventually came the part where Sebastian dared express his opinion when Nina thought Ciel would look good in red.

"Young master does not look very good in reds and yellows. I believe something more muted would suit him better. He still looks diminutive despite his recent growth," Ciel did not appreciate that comment. "The red might make him look even more childish."

Nina whirled her head and practically hissed at Sebastian. "And what's wrong with that? I'm only interested in ladies and boys under the age of fifteen!"

"What about me? I'm sixteen over here," I informed Nina.

Nina merely patted my head gently, like a parent might a wayward child. "Ah, but you practically look thirteen my dear. I guess in a few more years you might finally look fifteen."

I gaped, face flushed as I heard Madame Red suppress her laughter behind me. Eventually, no thanks to Sebastian, Nina kicked all of us out so she could continue her creative spew. We all stood in the hallway, looking at the closed door. I guess this would a great time for some tea. Unfortunately this was my only chance that I might be able to speak to Ciel in private before bed time (and how awkward would things get then). So like an epic ninja, just as Sebastian led the way to the salon room number two, I kidnapped a startled Ciel without anyone noticing (except Stanton who merely said nothing and looked like he didn't want to know what was up) and dragged him off to an empty random room.

When I lifted my hands from his eye and mouth, Ciel saw that it was merely me. He exhaled. "What was that all about?" he asked.

This was it. Our time to talk. But now that I faced him, I felt unsure how to start this. Then I remembered his guilty actions and my bravado retuned with a new force. I placed my hands on my hips and prepared to square off. "Okay Ciel. You and I need to talk."

Ciel seemed surprised, his eye became guarded. "What about?" What about? Are you serious? Before I could open my mouth, Ciel interrupted. "It doesn't matter. I know what."

Cool, so we're on the same page.

Blue eye met brown eyes and Ciel frowned in determination as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If you want to leave and have nothing to do with me, then that's too bad. You're not going anywhere Hero, no matter how upset you are with me."

I blinked. Wait, what?

"You're my pawn, remember? I don't let my chess pieces walk away from me, especially my Queen."

What the hell!? Dude, we're _not_ on the same page here!

"Ciel!" I exclaimed, blushing. "What the hell are you talking about? I was going to demand why you were mad at me!" Among other things.

Ciel blinked in surprise. "Mad? At you? What? Why?"

"Well that's what I wanted to know," I told him, unconsciously letting my foot tap the floor. "Because you seemed like you were avoiding me this morning."

"Avoiding you? I was only giving you a little bit of space like Sebastian said I should do. Because of yesterday, I figure would be angry with me," Ciel explained. "When you wouldn't talk to me or even look at me, I thought you maybe…wanted to leave."

I've come to realize how very ironic this situation was. I thought Ciel was mad at me and Ciel thought I was mad at him. And I suppose I should be because of yesterday I should be…mm, now that I remember it I am still pissed. But…

"Ciel, I'm not mad at you…well at least not as much as when I first woke up but…I'm not mad…and I don't want to leave," I finished, looking away quickly as my cheeks got even redder. The even more surprising thing was that I honestly didn't want to leave here. I've gotten so use to this place and I just couldn't imagine leaving. I've been here for so long that my actual time period is like a distant dream; which really is technically a bad thing because I'm supposed to be finding a way home and I do miss home. The food, the normalcy, the rude and kind people, the sunny weather, the technology and electricity, the convenience, the American culture, the food… Oh gosh I miss it now! _But_…I promised Ciel he wouldn't be alone to go through all this shit that's still to come, so in a way, I _can't_ go…yet…

Well anyways! On to what I was originally going to say:

"But," I added, turning serious now. "I _am_ pretty upset about what you did yesterday. I mean, why'd you let the children burn?" I knew this subject was prickly to him but I was never the sensitive one. I notice Ciel stiffen a bit. He turned away and walked over to the window. I followed him. "They were your top priority and it was your mission! In the manga, it made sense but now that I'm here I just don't get it anymore."

Ciel said nothing at first, but after he stared out the window he finally responded. "I know you already know about the time I was in captivity. I've seen many children like the one in Baron Kelvin's manor. I've tried talking to them once or twice and it was like they were dead." Ciel faced me. "They didn't fight, they didn't react, they didn't even blink. And those were the children that had been there long before me. From just their looks, I knew the ones that had been at the manor had undergone a similar ordeal. There was no helping them. Once they turn like that they are beyond saving."

Talk about deep. And what the kids he described kind of reminded me of little me from my obscure memories. What a small world. "But Ciel, even so, you shouldn't have become their executioner. You're better than that. You should have just let the Yard and their parents deal with them. After all they should have at least been given a chance to fight their way back to normalcy. They're people. Human beings. Killing innocent people can scare you."

Suddenly Madame Red's words came to mind:

"_But know this, unless you're one of those mad people who haven't yet realized the enormity of taking a life, murder does scar. It's an ugly feeling that won't ever go away. You can't run away from it, it'll always be there, just under the skin, waiting."_

And Ciel's got enough to deal with as it is. "I don't like the thought of you killing innocent victims just because they've been caught in the crossfire," I finished.

Ciel crossed his arms. "Well it's too late for that now…but," he was mute for a minute before he continued. "…I suppose you have a point."

At least he admitted what he had done was wrong. I honestly didn't expect to get that sort of response from him. Hopefully this would be the last time we face something like this. "Promise me you won't do something like that again? No, scratch that, next time we're in a situation similar to that, _I_ call the final shots on what to do with helpless victims. Deal?" Cause you never know what will arise.

Ciel looked like he wasn't sure at first but eventually saw the wise move behind my proposal. He sighed. "Very well."

I smiled. "Well I'm glad we got this settled."

"How come you're so calm about this?"

Well I was angry…when I first read the manga. I wasn't just angry, I had been friggin' _out of mind_. It was one thing for BK and Doc to burn but quite another to drag the helpless children in. And now that I realized I was once in their situation it just really struck home. But as I re-re-re-re-reread the scene over and over and over again, I came to the realization that Ciel hadn't killed the kids because of some malicious reason or oversight. It was because the past had such a traumatic experience on him that he just wanted to purge himself of everything that ever reminded him of that day. He wanted to get rid of everything, wanted everything to cease existing and haunting his life. Unlike me, he remembered his past. And I didn't…for some odd reason I didn't know I had such a past.

Gosh this is enough to make me go And now that I looked at Ciel here and now, I couldn't possibly fault him too much for that.

Of course if I had any conscious logical thought as a child rather than be a ditsy space cadet, I'm sure I would felt the same as Ciel. Gosh, just thinking of those dark memories give me the chills. And Sebastian's presence just makes everything that much more confusing. I shall have to ponder over that later.

In the meantime, I simply grabbed Ciel's hand and smiled. "Call it Time-Traveler's intuition. Plus, I'm a very tolerant person. Living in a big city, especially Miami, will do that do a girl."

"Does this mean you've forgiven me?"

"Of course! We've officially kissed and made up."

"We haven't kissed yet," he pointed out.

I looked at him. "You stole one yesterday."

He smirked. "And I do not regret it one bit. But if our reconciliation means we have to kiss then by all means we must."

This kid! I blushed and just dragged him to the door. "Come, come Ciel! Enough dilly-dallying. We should get back now. I know for a fact that Sebastian has chocolate macaroons with fruits and three-berry shortcake, among other things for tea today." So I remembered today's afternoon tea snack. Sue me.

Ciel was trying awfully hard pull back but I was equally determined to avoid the kiss so I just pulled on his arm harder. Unfortunately, Victorian carpets are so unreliable because I slipped and fell backwards, bringing Ciel down with me…or on top of me is a better way to describe it. He had held out his arms and thus saved himself a bruising (but like always it was just my luck to get hurt) but at the same time he had me caged in.

When we realized our compromising positions, Ciel must have thought it a great opportunity to kiss me then (and it _was_ a great opportunity since our faces were mere inches apart). Except right when he was about to, the door to the room opened to reveal Nina, with Sebastian and Edward behind her. Talk about an interruption.

"Here you two are!" Nina exclaimed. "Earl, what are you doing seducing Hero? We don't have time for that! Right now is tacking time!"

"Phantomhive you cheat! How dare you whisk Miss Hero off to a secluded room to have your wicked way with her!" raged Edward. "I thought we would compete honorably, but now I see I was wrong! This means war now!"

Sebastian smirked. "Pardon us my lord. When you and Miss Hero were noticeably absent from the afternoon tea, everyone began to worry and set off looking for you. Although I had no idea you'd be in such a predicament."

I'm sure he didn't. But this was purely accidental.

Still, poor Ciel didn't even have time to reply back since Nina grabbed both our arms and dragged us away in haste.

Unfortunately for us, Lizzy had been present behind her brothers back, both silent and shocked at the scene. To say she was jealous was an understatement.

* * *

"Oh Ciel you look so cute!" Lizzy exclaimed as she gazed at Ciel, ignoring the scene she had witnessed a few moments earlier. It was either that or admit defeat and such an action wouldn't be worthy of the Midford's, nor was it very cute.

Anyways, as usual, Ciel didn't look convinced at Lizzy's words

"Do I?" he murmured absently.

"Of course you do Ciel," I added. "As cute as a little button. I can only wonder if I look the same." Lizzy glanced at me as I stood on another platform across from Ciel, dressed in a shapeless loose gown with a myriad of ruffles at the hem. Madame Red and the ever present Stanton were absent this time around.

"Don't speak like that Miss Hero. You look beautiful," said Edward as he stood in front of me.

I smiled ruefully as I picked up a fold. Just then Nina appeared between Ciel and I, her face a great mask of dissatisfaction. "O…"

Lizzy and Edward looked at her in confusion. "Eh?" both said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nina screeched in frustration as she grabbed at Ciel's shirt and my dress and practically tore it from our bodies. Ciel freaked, Lizzy shrieked as she hid her face in her hands, and Edward blushed furiously as he looked away. "NO! NO!" Nina raged. "I was _not_ seeking such ordinary silhouettes such as these!"

I couldn't help but laugh as everyone became all squeamish. Of course I didn't worry too much. I was wearing shorts and a spare camisole I had after all. Ciel on the other hand realized that his brand was out in the open and quickly covered it up.

Lizzy looked up at Ciel and asked in concern, "Ciel, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. A marking pin scratched me, that's all."

"A pin? Oh no, I must treat it!" she exclaimed.

"No, I'm not bleeding. I'm all right." He quickly added.

"Relax Lizzy. Ciel just needs a shirt," I said, hoping down from the platform and going over to the screen to get him one.

"Ah, wait!" Edward said as he followed. "You need to cover up as well! Here! Have my coat!"

"Oh thank you," I said as I got Ciel's shirt.

Edward blushed slightly. "Here, let me put it on. It's a gentleman's job as well."

Ciel grimaced at Edward as he placed the coat on me. Show off, he thought. Once I had explained that "situation" earlier to Edward, the boy had returned to good spirits, happy to know it was only an accident. Much to Ciel's annoyance.

"I can help put Ciel's shirt on," Lizzy said as she bounded over to me.

Ciel panicked. Luckily, before I could deny her Sebastian appeared.

"I shall do it," he said. "The Marchioness will reprimand me if I have you act like a servant."

Ciel sighed in relief.

"Yes! I should make the silhouettes tighter so it fits snugly around the body!" Nina exclaimed. She did an about face and made her measuring tape taut as she look at Ciel. "And so Earl, I shall measure your nude body."

"_Huh?_" he said.

"I want a tighter silhouette."

"W-Wait!"

"Earl! I cannot measure your chest, as your hand is in the way. And quickly now, I must do the same to Hero. Now stretch your arms!"

"Oh, boy," I murmured as soon as Nina forced his hand up. Like a bullet, Sebastian had placed his hand over the brand mark. The next two minutes were the most funniest in my life. Like seriously. Sebastian made a nuisance of himself as Nina wondered what the hell was going on. Eventually, Ciel knew things couldn't go on like this. He turned to the three of us.

And I instantly got the memo.

"Hey, why don't we let them change in peace and return to that afternoon tea?" I suggested as I grabbed Edward and Lizzy's arms. "Did you guys try Sebastian's macaroon's yet?" With their attention diverted Sebastian finally let go of Ciel and Nina was finally able to measure the boy properly. Just as Ciel sat down and Sebastian went to get him that shirt, the door to the room burst open.

"Hey Ciel! Why have you returned to the manor without telling me!? How could you! I'm your ally of love remember?" Prince Soma yelled at the top of his lungs with a cheerful Agni behind him.

I looked behind me quickly and before either Lizzy or Edward could turn around, Sebastian did his magic and had Ciel changed in under five seconds flat. Lizzy looked and began walking towards him.

"Oh! You changed already, Ciel,"

Edward scratched his head. "That was rather fast." He then noticed that I was still underdressed. "Oh, but you too must change or you'll catch a cold Miss Hero!" he said worriedly.

"Not before I measure her!" Nina exclaimed as she grabbed hold of me and made me stand on the platform for her measuring pleasure. She took off Edward's coat and threw it in his face. I giggled softly, but smiled as everyone (rather Prince Soma) greeted each other.

I glanced out the window and noticed it was dark. The day was almost over and thankfully, the horrendous ending of the circus arc as well. Wouldn't it be great though, to have some sort of vacation before the Sherlock arc began? As these thoughts circulated, the door to the room burst wide open once again, revealing the bodacious Madame Red with an excited grin.

"I've finally got it!" she exclaimed as she entered the room with Stanton behind her. "Ciel I know exactly where we can celebrate you know what!"

"Ooh, celebrate what?" I asked, knowing that celebrations equaled food.

"Nothing, nothing!" Ciel answered hastily as he soon faced his aunt. "And didn't I tell you to keep the matter quiet?"

Madame Red waved that way. "Never mind that Ciel. I've got the perfect location! It took me forever to finally think it up too."

"Location for what?" I asked, confused.

Ciel sighed but chose not to answer me. "Alright, what have you got then?"

"Brighton!" Madame Red answered merrily.

"_Brighton?_"

"Brighton?" Lizzy repeated in confusion.

"Ooh, I like Brighton," Nina commented.

Prince Soma scratched his head. "What's a Brighton?"

My sentiments exactly.

"Brighton is a popular beach resort—" Edward's explanation was interrupted by my very excited outburst.

"_Oh my gosh_, a _beach_? _Now_ we're talking! That is an absolutely awesome location!" I agreed whole-heartedly.

Madame Red grinned. "Isn't it? I thought so too. "

Stanton frowned. "I didn't. And I told you so."

"_Have you gone mad?_" Ciel exclaimed. "It's the middle of winter! We can't go to Brighton in such a weather…" But no one was paying Ciel any mind as the thought of Brighton had captured everyone's minds. A little sand, a little sun, what a great way to the spend the holidays!"

"We just have to go!" I insisted. "This is the perfect vacation for us! A great way to end the circus arc. When would we be leaving?" I asked Madame Red.

"Why tomorrow early morning would be ideal!"

"It would be amusing to see how Englishmen go to the sea as well, right Agni?" said Prince Soma.

"Yes, My Prince," Agni merrily agreed.

"Ooh and I have the cutest swimwear to try on too!" Lizzy chimed in. "It was all the rage last summer!"

Edward didn't look convinced of the new plans, but he was game nevertheless. Especially if it made me smile this big.

"In addition I believe I have the perfect summer outfits for the Earl and Hero," Nina murmured as she stroked her chin. She grinned mischievously as she eyed Sebastian. "And because I felt a _little_ bored I even had one made for Mr. Stiff over here."

Sebastian said nothing but the thought had me giggling. "That I can't wait to see." Wouldn't it be cool to see Sebastian dressed in something else other than his customary black clothes?

"Hello? Listen to me when I'm talking!" Ciel shouted in frustration. "What part of it's the middle of winter doesn't anyone understand? You've all gone mad! It's going to be freezing and cloudy!"

* * *

"I don't understand," Ciel murmured as he peeked out the bathing machine [a cabana on wheels basically] to look at the clear blue sky with a few smattering of clouds playing peek-a-boo with the bright warm sun. "It's supposed to be freezing and cloudy today. It's still winter after all."

"Supposed to be is the key word, my lord," Sebastian answered as he adjusted Ciel's swimwear. "After all, today is a special day."

Ciel glanced at the clear blue water in apprehension. "Even so, why did Madame Red have to pick here of all places? The giant lake behind the Phantomhive back gardens would have sufficed. And why does Hero have to like this sort of place anyhow?"

"It probably has to deal with the fact that this Miami place she comes from is right next to the ocean."

"But…the sea of all places…" Ciel muttered darkly as he let go of the curtain and retreated to the safety inside. "By the by, Sebastian," Ciel turned to look at his butler. "It turned out Hero wasn't as mad at me as I had thought. I'm rather glad since I thought I'd lost her."

"You are indeed lucky my lord," Sebastian said as he folded Ciel's clothes. "But you should be careful in the future," he smirked. "Anything can happen after all."

Just as Ciel glared at him the curtain to the bathing machine was wiped to the side to reveal an impatient Prince Soma.

"Ciel! What's taking you so long to change? Everyone is outside already!" Prince Soma declared, dressed in his own swimwear that consisted of a striped shirt and pants with the obvious Indian flair. He grabbed hold of Ciel's arm and led the boy out despite his protests. "Goodness Ciel, one would think you're scared of the water."

"I-I'm not!" Ciel sputtered, flushing. "And let go already! Sebastian!"

Too late. Prince Soma had successfully dragged little boy blue out into the open. Since it was winter not many people were out here. The only ones that occupied the area Ciel was in was himself and company. Company consisting of the annoying Indian Prince and butler, the Midfords (parents and Paula included), Lau and his harem (Ciel and Madame Red didn't know how he found out, but they were stuck with him nevertheless), the servants (the manor had been successfully repaired and Sebastian wanted it to stay that) and Ciel's favorite aunt and her new butler who had whisked Hero away before she could even get out of the carriage. Sometimes, Ciel wondered if it was a good idea letting Madame Red be in charge of planning events.

"Ciiiiieeeeeeeel!" Elizabeth called out as she came running out of her bathing machine with a flustered Paula behind her. She skipped to the boy and twirled around to show off her pink swimsuit. "Look! Isn't my bathing suit the cutest?"

"Um…sure…"

"Oh, but Ciel! Your outfit is so cute too! The dark blue and green goes really well together!" Lizzy glanced at Sebastian who exited the bathing machine at that moment and smiled. "Sebastian! Nina was right you do look so handsome in your own bathing suit!"

Sebastian gave her a brittle smile as he placed a hand (still gloved) over his heart. "Thank you Lady Elizabeth. Your compliment is too much."

"Well, Ciel, let's get into the water!" Prince Soma declared.

"Eh? But we're already standing in it!" The water only reached his knees.

At that moment Agni appeared dragging some sort of flat floating device complete with pillows across the surface of the water

"Ooh, what's that?" Lizzy asked in curiosity.

"It's called a Floating Bed," Prince Soma proudly boasted. "It's all the rage in the West."

"Indeed," Lau agreed as he appeared with his own floating bed not too far away, surrounded by his giggling harem. "Only the wealthiest of persons can afford such a luxury."

Ran Mao sat on the edge, her feet dipped in the clear water as she stared at it intensely. "Seaweed," she murmured as the floating bed drifted away.

"Oh how interesting! We should get one too Ciel!" Lizzy chimed happily.

"Young master!" Finny and Mey-Rin called out. "Thank you so much for bringing us along!"

"Well we couldn't exactly leave you four," Sebastian added with a double edged-smile that had the two shrinking as Bard appeared with Tanaka under his arms. "So do enjoy yourselves for today. It is after all, a special day."

"Hey!" called out Edward as he waded over toward them. "Where's Miss Hero?"

"Inside," Madame Red answered as she exited her bathing machine with Stanton right behind. "Said something about needing to be mentally prepared."

"Aunty Ann!" Lizzy squealed. "Your bathing suit is soo cute!"

Madame Red struck a pose. "Thank you dear! Now come along Stanton. I just _have_ to see what Francis choose to wear. That and too get out of the way too."

Ciel looked confused. "Out of the way of what?"

"CANNON BALL!"

That question was soon answered as a blur of dark blue, dark green and olive skin raced out of Madame Red's bathing machine, jumped into the air and landed with a huge splash into the crystal clear water below. The desired giant splash succeeded in its purpose in soaking Ciel and Sebastian to the core. That Lizzy, Prince Soma, Agni, Edward, the B-MY-F trio plus Tanaka and the unfortunate Stanton also got hit was an after sight that was purely accidental on Hero's part.

* * *

I was in pure heaven. Or close to it as can be. To think the weather would be Miami worthy was a bonus! I opened my eyes to the underwater blue scenery for a minute, the feeling of home soaking into my bones before I remembered I wasn't home and that an upset Amanda for having splashed her new bikini wouldn't be above the surface to greet me. Bubbles escaped my lips and I expertly swam upwards to get some air. I swiped some wet strands of dark hair out of my face and surveyed my victims.

I burst out laughing when I saw all those affected. Though this place wasn't my actual home, it kind of is now. I was telling Ciel the truth when I said I didn't want to leave. I had to be impressed with Madame Red to use Stanton as her human shield; quick thinking after giving her a five second warning. I stood up and waded over to them, still giggling. "You guys have to see your faces! And Ciel! You look like a drowned puppy!"

The poor boy had stiffened his body and was slightly shaking. "Was that big splash necessary?"

"Duh! We're at the beach! Time to have fun and live a little! Now who wants to race?"

"Race?" That seemed to perk Edward up.

"A race you say? Where to?" Prince Soma asked.

I looked around and spotted Lau and his harem on a floating bed-thing a few feet away. I pointed at him. "Last one to reach Lau gets called Princess Snail-Paced for the day. Winner gets the first slice to Sebastian's lemon custard pie."

Sebastian arched a brow. "How did you know I had that packed away?"

I smiled. "I had Tanaka spy for me since you wouldn't tell me anything of today's menu."

"Hoh, hoh, hoh…"

Sebastian sighed. "Oh very well then."

"Any participants?" I called.

Prince Soma was in (he liked the sound of that pie), Edward was in (a perfect chance to impress me apparently), Finny was in (pie!), so was Bard (pie!), me (pie…and a perfect chance to scare the hell out people with my shark move). Ciel seemed reluctant but after Edward boasted about generously allowing me to have his first slice, he quickly agreed (no way was he going to let Edward show him up). I notice Sebastian stay quiet and wondered if he was going to have a hand in helping Ciel win.

Lizzy preferred to be the cute referee so she sat next to her maid Paula, Tanaka and Mey-Rin on Prince Soma's floating bed with Agni as their propeller.

"Go Ciel! You can do it!" Lizzy cheered.

Edward looked a little down and glared at Ciel. "We'll see who wins Phantomhive!"

"Hello people, pie on the line here," I said as we got into positions. "Which means I won't lose!"

And the race was on. Our audience which consisted of Madame Red, Aunt Francis, and Lord Alexis surveyed the spectacle with amused eyes. Though I was a natural in the water, it turned out that Edward and Prince Soma were also pretty fast. Heck, even Finny and Bard were doing some progress. And as I suspected, Ciel was lagging behind. He could swim…barely (he seemed to get nervous as the water level rose higher and higher the more he swam on. Still, I was proud of him for trying. I dived underwater and quickly caught up with him. Even though that lemon custard was calling my name, I did have a soft spot for Ciel and so it was no surprise for me to push him on, which startled him.

I resurfaced in time to see his expression. "Oh Ciel, you seriously have that drowning puppy look!"

"What were you doing?"

"Pushing you on. If you don't hurry you're going to be called Princess Snail-Paced for the day."

Ciel flushed. "I know that! And enough chatter, the annoying prince and Edward are in the lead."

I looked over and smiled. "That could well change."

At that moment, something grabbed Prince Soma from the depth and brought him underwater. Agni panicked.

"My Prince!" he exclaimed.

"Seaweed," Ran Mao stated by way of explanation.

If seaweed had red eyes maybe. That didn't deter Edward though. I grabbed Ciel's hand.

"Come on. As long as you apply the basics…and float, you'll be fine. Though next time just tell me you can't swim. I can help," I told Ciel cheekily.

He blushed. "That's not something I would say to you regardless. I don't want to lose face."

I rolled my eyes. "Just keep stroking and kicking your feet." With that I ducked underwater and proceeded to pull Bard underwater. With Bard's attention elsewhere, Ciel quickly surpassed him. Finny went under mysteriously and Ciel soon surpassed him. I resurfaced and saw Bard and Finny resurface as well. I smiled before I went under again. Edward was just this close to Lau's floating bed, but that breeze was just a teaser!

"It keeps moving!" he exclaimed.

Prince Soma had recovered but he was now deathly afraid of the water. "I think something's down there."

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" said Edward. Something touched his leg and he began to freak as well. Ciel smoothly came swimming and by passed the two. Edward gaped and proceeded to swim forward when I purposefully began to tickled him with a stray seaweed I found in the water. With him distracted Bard and Finny came racing by, they were almost on Ciel. And like a boss, Sebastian plunged the two of them underwater.

In the end, Ciel finally touched Lau's elusive floating bed. The loser was ended up being a disgruntled Bard.

"Princess Snail-Paced!" Finny called out merrily.

"Hey!" Bard snapped.

* * *

The swimming went on for about another hour before we all decided that the sand deserved a little fun time too. Therefore we had to change into dry clothes. Madame Red took great delight in dressing me up again. What I find kind of weird was that Victorian swimwear made me feel overdressed, but it really was cute nevertheless.

Once we were done, we met everyone else outside. Sebastian along with Agni and Stanton's help was setting up the lunch tables.

"This'll only take a few minutes," Sebastian assured them.

"Oh no!" Mey-Rin cried out as she tripped and landed square in the middle of the table, snapping the thing in half and allowing the silverware to scatter around the sand. Sebastian's eye twitched but his pleasant smile was still in place.

"Correction. This'll only take half an hour,"

"Then what shall we do until then?" Aunt Francis asked.

My eyes caught Tanaka playing in the sand and I smiled. "Why don't we build some sand castles? It'll help pass time quickly."

"Great idea!" Madame Red agreed. "And we can make it a contest? No prizes but just see who can build the best sandcastle."

I grinned. "Now that's definitely an idea!"

Prince Soma raised a hand. "Question, do we have to build castles? I'm much better at making palaces."

"I think anything is find so long as it's made of sand," I pondered.

"And now we play in the dirt," Ciel mumbled.

Edward perked up. "Yes, this is a great idea!" Another chance to impress me no doubt. Ciel gave Edward an annoyed look but the message both boys gave each other was unmistakable. It was on now.

Lau looked amused. "This should prove entertaining I'm sure."

And so, this sandcastle contest began. When I faced my area full of sand, I suddenly realized a very crucial fact: that I was creatively impaired when it came to making stuff look cute. Sandcastles were among the list of my epic fails. Still, I persevered and tried my darn hardest to make my sand castles amazing, especially since Lizzy kept giving me side glances. I'm getting this feeling that she's finally getting fed up with me hogging Ciel's attention. Those envy vibes were very distinguishable and I wondered when she'll finally snap like she was supposed to have done when she heard her dream engagement was broken (like seriously, she was very calm about the situation; I was expecting fencing swords to go flying, Victorian lady-like behavior be damned).

Eventually, Sebastian had repaired the table and with Stanton and Agni's help, all the food and silverware had been laid on it in fine condition.

"Times up everyone!" Madame Red declared. "Let's see what we've all got!"

First up was Lord Alexis and Aunt Francis (in this case Lord Alexis did most of the work) and their amazing sculpture of….Aunt Francis with her foil? The fact that Lord Alexis had her stern expression to a tee was very impressive and no doubt he would have been the winner had he wisely not built the sculpture right where the waves tended to crash repeatedly.

"Oh well," Madame Red said, looking at the sculpture melt into the sand as another waved crashed against it. "Who's next?"

That would be Prince Soma who requested Agni's help. Together they constructed a mini palace with spires and details and everything. Even a little elephant.

"Oh that's so cute!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Of course," Prince Soma boasted. "I did make it after all."

But at that moment a seagull came and decided to land on the palace, collapsing it and the poor elephant inside. Next was Lau and he had constructed a Chinese dragon. It was seriously wicked and would have been awesome if the head hadn't fallen. The B-MY-F trio were next. Unfortunately the dears had been arguing over what to build this entire time so they ended up having nothing ready. Sucks. Lizzy had proved that she was definitely Lord Alexis's daughter. She did something similar and ended up sculpting Ciel. I whistled, impressed with the little lady. Ciel merely sweat-dropped as Lord Alexis praised her. But Mey-Rin had to choose that time to accidentally bump into Paula who fell forward and destroyed the structure.

I'm seriously thinking that these sandcastles would all die today before any of them got crowned winner. Oh well. Next was Edward and he made another sculpture of what was supposed to be me (we couldn't figure it out at first). Never mind the question of what was up with the Midfords and sculptures. The real question where was my head? This sandy thing looked so abstract that we all tilted our heads in trying to figure out…well, whether this was worthy to destroy or not.

"Seriously where's my head?" I asked.

Edward pointed to the left. "Over there."

"Eh? I thought that was her stomach," Prince Soma interjected. "And over here would be her three arms."

"Three arms? Why would Miss Hero have three arms?"

"Miss Hero?" Lau spoke. "I thought it was a sea monster."

It was then very clear why Edward was placed in Green House and not the Purple House at his school. This time Mey-Rin did me a favor by tripping over her laces and destroying Edward's creation.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "There's sand in my glasses and I can't seem to get it off!"

My turn! I proudly presented everyone my amazing sand hill!

"Hero you just piled up the sand!" Ciel pointed out.

"Oh like your castle is any better," I said as I pointed to his tiny little structure that looked like a mound with a cave in it.

He flushed. "Well I tried."

"I think we have a winner!" Madame Red exclaimed from the other side of the crowd. Everyone turned and looked down to stare at Tanaka's creation. It was merely a sand pillow that he sat upon sipping his green tea. "Extraordinary. The sand doesn't give way under his weight!"

"That's because Tanaka doesn't have any weight in his smaller form," Mey-Rin whispered to Bard and Finny who nodded.

"Hoh, hoh, hoh,"

Luckily, Sebastian appeared, announcing lunch was ready.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in a very pleasant manner. After I had gotten my fill of lunch, I had boldly challenged Ciel to a volleyball match. After I had explained to everyone what that was it didn't take long before I had some takers. Yesterday night I had told Sebastian to pack the necessary equipment (which he magically procured like a beast). The tennis net was set up and the ball was brought out. After I had explained the rules, we separated in two teams. Team Hero and Team Ciel (he had looked really put out that he was forced to participate but after I had told him that if he won I'd give him a kiss he was totally for it after that).

And just to give Ciel a handicap, I told almost everyone to join Ciel's side, all except Edward who wouldn't budge from my side and Finny because…well just because really. So Ciel had Prince Soma, Agni, Bard, Lizzy (said she wanted to participate this time), and Lau. It was the match of the century, or at least for the day. The other people in the beach curiously watched as the match began.

It was no surprise that I was wicked at sports and volleyball was no exception (even the girls' volleyball team admitted it except the head captain was a part of the Hero Haters Clique at my school; long story). I spiked the ball hard enough to have Prince Soma and Lizzy ducking for cover. Ciel tried the best he could to return the serve but the little Earl was seriously uncoordinated. Edward didn't go easy on them, though maybe at his sister he served the ball softly enough for her to return it. And of course Finny used his strength and almost burned a hole through the net. Sebastian had been relegated to be the referee, a job he took pleasure in every time Ciel's team missed a point. Still, even with me killing it out there we were pretty evenly matched (thanks to Agni and Lau, who surprisingly had some skills). In the end, Ciel had been this close to winning had I not spiked the ball too hard that it smacked Bard in the face and safely fell onto the sand.

"Ace," Sebastian called out. "That's thirty points for Team Hero. The opposing team loses."

Ciel gritted his teeth. "Tch. Damn."

"Alright we won!" Finny exclaimed.

Edward looked content. "I knew my skills would be useful."

It was then that the spectators began to clap at a game well played. That startled me because I had forgotten all about them. Over all, the day was going pretty well. Okay, better then well, amazing. Seriously! I just adore the beach and what was even more shocking was that the weather decided to play nice. Still, there was something I didn't understand and that was why we were originally here in the first place. I mean I know Madame Red must have had a real craving to go but I would have never thought we'd get to go. When I had asked Ciel why he had finally agreed, mums the word. When I then asked Sebastian, all he'd say was that today was a special day.

As I glanced at the bright sun I smiled. Special day indeed. It was the perfect day to forget about worrisome thoughts and just live a little. After the volleyball match, everyone took a break to relax a little. Eventually, Sebastian had come and whispered something to Ciel. That was when he suggested I got Shell Scavenging. An interesting thought except Mey-Rin, Prince Soma, Finny, Tanaka, and Lizzy plus Paula literally grab me and force me away from the main party. I didn't get why I had to search for shells but I was game. We walked quite a distance in search of the perfect conch shell that Prince Soma had boasted in finding one day at the sea near his palace. I've never found a conch shell but I've seen plenty of weird stuff wash ashore before.

Everyone began to get into the scavenging spirit with excited zeal. Just as I walked over some sand dunes in search of any washed up seaweed (for Ran Mao of course) I spotted Lizzy a little ways off, clambering over some rocky terrain that was elevated just above sea levels to make a small cliff. Nothing dangerous but you could still get hurt.

"Hey! Lizzy careful!" I called out as I ran to her. The slippers that came with beach outfit weren't thick enough so I had to be extra careful or I'd fall and break something.

Lizzy looked back and was surprised to see me. "Hero? I thought you were with the Prince."

"He got distracted by something he found in the water. Where's Paula?"

"I dunno. She was with Tanaka looking at some moving crabs before I came here," Lizzy continued forward, the basket full of odd trinkets still looped around her arm.

"Careful," I said as I followed her. "What are you doing here anyways? It's kind of dangerous."

"I'm looking for the perfect shell I'm missing so I can make Ciel a cute shell necklace," Lizzy excitedly explained. Her tone became a little more somber and serious. "Though I don't know why I try since Ciel doesn't seem all that excited when I give him things."

"I don't think excited is a word I'd use to describe him," I told her when we stopped before the edge of the rocky platform. Powerful waves crashed against the rocks and sometimes even swelled over to splash out feet. Boy I'd hate to be a fish in that place.

"You could be right, but even though Ciel doesn't look it, he can be quite passionate about some things."

"Mm, I'd rather use the word determined."

Lizzy smiled. "Yes that's the word! Determined!" Her eyes lost some of their glow. "It's quite strange. He didn't always have that spark. I've never seen him so animated before."

I crouched down and looked at the foaming waves, letting the sea breeze lift the pigtails my hair had been forced into (thanks to Madame Red and Stanton). "I'm told that people have to be really animated to keep up with me." My dad is always saying that, especially during my Clean the House Sunday's when he just wants to be a couch potato for the day.

"Yes…it's all about you now," Lizzy murmured.

I looked back. "Huh?"

Lizzy had this frustrated look in her face. "You know. Ever since you appeared, Ciel seems to be all about you."

I stood and held up my hands. "Whoa there. I wouldn't go that far."

"But it's true," Lizzy turned away. "When he sees me, it's like before. He'll be pleasant and kind but distant. And when he sees you, it's just different. You really matter to him." I blushed. When did the conversation turn to this? "But that's what gets me so upset. I don't mind if Ciel doesn't love me like I had hoped. I'm happy that he's found someone to love, but…." Lizzy turned around again and faced me. "But I'm not sure you love him the same way he does you."

The waves crashed against the rocky ledge behind me and I shivered, suddenly feeling the winter chill in the air as the sun momentarily retreated behind some clouds.

"This competition Ciel is in," Lizzy continued. "It's against him and Sebastian. For your hand. At the end of one year you have to choose one of them. The one you're in love with. And if it's not Ciel, then what happens to him? I've loved him my whole life and you suddenly come in and all my effort to make him love is lost. He loves you and yet who knows if you feel the same."

"Lizzy—"

"It's just not fair!" Lizzy's eyes became glassy. "I've tried and I know it's impossible competing against you but I have just have to try! Don't you see? You take his feelings for granted! You're going to break his heart! Because if you don't choose Ciel, I can be there for him! But that's if he'll let me be by his side when he's already choosen you!"

I came closer, trying to relax the agitated girl as the wind strongly wiped our hair about. "Lizzy, Lizzy please. Calm down."

"No! You're not getting it!" Lizzy exclaimed angrily. "Don't you see? It's just not _fair._"

At the final word, Lizzy flailed her arms about and pushed me back. And because I seriously hadn't seen the last five minutes of this coming, I stumbled and fell over the rocky ledge, splashing into the restless water just as a large wave came and over swept the area harshly.

And to make matters worse, I think I hit my head on a rock too since I began to black out. The last thing I heard was a screaming Lizzy.

* * *

_A red eye. All I can see is a red eye, coming towards me as I drown…_

"…Hero...Hero…," came an alluring voice whispering in my ear. "Wake up."

I slowly tried opening my blurred eyes and suddenly coughed up some lodged water. My throat felt raw and my nose was burning. "Ugh."

A seductive chuckle had me struggling to open my eyes again and when I did I saw Sebastian hovering above me.

"Wha-What happened?" I winced when my voice sounded weird.

"I heard Lady Elizabeth scream and came running," Sebastian answered as he helped me sit up. I shivered when the sea breeze blew. Sebastian wrapped a towel around my shoulders before he picked me up with ease. "What happened?"

Lizzy's angry face came to mind and I shivered from the cold. "Um…I…tripped over one of those rocks and fell into the ocean."

Sebastian said nothing but I wondered if he heard the lie in my voice. I hoped not. We were quick to arrive back to our base. I noticed that almost everyone was gathered around a sobbing Lizzy. Ciel noticed us and quickly came running forward. "What happened? One minute Lizzy came running here crying that Hero was in trouble and the next you took off."

"Crises averted thanks to Sebastian," I said, wincing slightly at how rough my voice sanded, like I'd eaten sandpaper. I cleared my throat.

"Well, what happened?" Ciel repeated as everyone turned toward us. Lizzy lifted her tearful face and I mentally sighed.

"Nothing serious Ciel. I merely tripped and fell into the ocean." Lizzy's eyes widened as tears and snot marred her pretty face. I'm guessing she wasn't expecting me to lie for her.

"Blood!" shrieked Mey-Rin as she pointed at my face. "There's blood on her face, yes there is!"

I lifted my hand and touched my forehead through the wet strands of hair. When I looked at my fingertips they came stained with red. Huh, Mey-Rin was right. "Did I mention I hit my head too?"

Sebastian sighed. "Really Miss Hero, you are too careless. Worrying everyone like that, even making Lady Elizabeth cry."

"Sorry?"

"Especially on today of all days."

"What is today anyway?" I asked. "You never did say."

Everyone looked at each other before they parted aside, showing a table laden with food and a cake. Wait, cake?

"Happy Birthday, Hero!" they all cried out.

I blinked, calculating what day it was until finally…

"Oh my gosh it _is_ my birthday! January 1st, New Years. How about that?" I smiled.

Ciel face palmed.

* * *

And so despite what had transpired earlier, my birthday party was a huge hit. I honestly plum forgot it my birthday too (so much going on right now). No wonder Sebastian kept saying it was a special day today. Today was that special day the nuns found me on their doorstep…which begs the question of what in the world happened during the time frame of after Sebastian magically appeared and rescued me. It was just another can of worms that seriously exhausted me without even thinking about it. As they say, too many questions and not enough answers.

I sat a seat across from Ciel as the train speed by the country side scenery. The sun was already setting and we were all going home. Everyone else had already departed and Ciel and I had been the last ones to leave. I sat comfortably against the seat as Ciel relished the peace and quiet.

"Finally, it's all over," he mumbled as he rested his head against his palm.

"Something tells me you just wanted a quiet private party at home," I said with a grin.

"Of course, but Madame Red had absolutely insisted we celebrate somewhere else. Though I'd never imagine Brighton."

"Well either way, it was seriously a great idea and I'm so happy you agreed to it." I looked out the window. "Back home, me and my friends would go to the beach every other week, either to swim or just walk along the seaside shops and hang out. And Bayside! Even though its only next to the bay, it's still a great place to go for the weekend."

Ciel said a nothing for a while and we just rested in the comfortable silence until asked, "Does your head still hurt?"

I looked at him as I touched the bandaged wound Sebastian had wrapped hours earlier after he had set me down. When I had gone inside the bathing machine to change into dry clothes, Sebastian had come inside and healed the wound (via tongue; I think he gets a kick out of doing that). And just for appearance sake, the bandages had been put on. So it was no surprise when I said, "No. In fact I think it's all healed up."

"Well that's good," Ciel seemed to be nervous all of a sudden. Before I could ask what was wrong, he got up and managed to take down a small luggage box from the compartment up top. Face red, he quickly handed it to me before he sat down again. "This is for you. Birthday gift."

I smiled. "Really? You didn't have to get me anything." But of course I was still thrilled. When I undid the latches and opened the box I was stunned to find the most adorablest stuffed teddy bear. As I lifted it up for inspection, I noticed it had a black bow around its neck and lets not even mention the deep blue dress it was wearing. I looked at Ciel and he blushed furiously as he looked away.

"I remembered you saying that you hadn't ever owned a toy before so I thought I'd have the Funtom Company make a prototype of this teddy bear you once mentioned," Ciel explained. "It only just arrived yesterday so I'm rather glad it got here on time—"

Ciel was interrupted as I glomped him, rubbing his cheek with mine. "_Its soo cute! Oh my goodness thank you!_"

"H-Hero!"

I finally let him have some breathing room as I returned to my own seat. "But seriously though, this is really _adorable_!" I said, my eyes full of sparkles as I stared at the bear. My bear I should say. "And that's so very thoughtful of you. I didn't think you'd remember." I held the bear up. "I should name it something. How about…Raspberry Cheesecake?"

"_Why do you keep naming things after food?_" Ciel exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Okay then what would you call it?"

"Eh? Well…um…are you seriously making me name it?"

"You didn't like Raspberry Chessecake."

Ciel sighed. "Fine. The name stays."

I giggled. And seriously, could my birthday get anymore awesome? Ciel gave me a teddy bear and made me a cake (chocolate flavored and topped with strawberries…and mangos which he had somehow procured, just for me! Screw the calories!). Anyways, time wore on and Ciel soon fell asleep. Just as I was about cuddle with RC a knock on the door sounded.

"Sebastian?"

I got up and slid the door to the side, but no one was there or out in the hall. I glanced down and noticed a small wrapped package on the floor. I picked it up and noticed it didn't have a note or anything on it, but it was shaped like a book so it probably was one. I smiled. Was it a Sherlock Holmes book? I closed the door and sat back down, tearing up the wrapping paper. Just as I suspected, it was a book; brown old leather, with yellow aged pages and faded writing that was nearly illegible. As I flipped through it a crisp white note fell to my lap. I picked it up and read the following:

_Maybe this'll shed some light and enlighten you._

_ ~Undertaker_

_ P.S. Your coffin's ready! Happy Birthday!_

I laughed. Undertaker? I certainly recognized his handwriting but I didn't get what this book was about. It was small, but thick, stuffed I should say. There were random of what looked like papyrus and other types of aged paper stuck in between some pages. I flipped the book to the first page and tried making out what the words said. When I could finally make out what the first sentence said, two words just slapped me in the face, froze me in place as the book slipped through my fingers.

Oh. My. Goldfish.

* * *

**T^T It is done! I tried hard on the Hero confronting Ciel scene, hopefully it speaks to you and you understand her reasoning. As for the Lizzy pushing Hero scene, master stroke, in my opinion of course. :D Again, I'm super super so sorry everyone! DX I'll try to update as quick as I can! So please be sure to review!**

**Song of the Week: Addio Del Passato from La Traviata, sung by Lara Fabien, amazing voice XD**


	21. A Little Murder Never Hurt Anyone

**Lady Keiko here...**

**I apologize to everyone that this chapter took extremely long to put up here. My only excuse is that I had to study for my math class because I really wanted to pass it. And guess? I passed it! XD I'm so friggin' happy! Not to mention this week is my Spring Break! Double Score! Therefore my darling readers, I promise that the next chapter should not take more then a week to update.**

**Other News: I'm gonna respond to your comments at the end of each chapter now. Seems prudent this way. Also, check my Bio for any updated news on what I'm doing or why I'm taking so long on things. That's where I'll generally communicate to you guys. To be truthful, I'm mostly active on my Deviantart account (I'm starting a historical hetalia doujin soon) so if you wanna say something, comment or send me a note or whatever.**

**And to those of you with a twitter account, I have have one too XD Its: Lady_Keiko_Sama (I actually had one years ago but never used it until now...so follow me on twitter!). So if you have questions or just wanna see what I'm doing, go there.**

**Future Warning: EVERYTHING I WRITE HAS A PURPOSE IN THIS STORY! So if your not liking whatever part of this story, please be patient. Everything will be revealed eventually, and then some. Also, please REMEMBER, I can't please all the people all the time. Kay? Cool.**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. **

* * *

21. A Little Murder Never Hurt Anyone

"Well? How much longer do the two of you intend to stay here at the manor?" Ciel asked, irritation lacing his voice as he spoke to the Indian prince before him. The two were eating breakfast across each other in the dining room as their respective butlers stood by their side.

"Hey! I'm staying here just so I can spend the long awaited winter holiday with you and Hero! So how could you say that?" Prince Soma exclaimed as he crossed his arms.

"Don't go making up your own holidays," Ciel snapped before his attention was settled on an article in this morning's newspaper. He paused.

"Hmm, but anyways, where is Hero?" Prince Soma asked, chewing on a particularly yummy kipper. "It's rare for her to miss breakfast."

"Unfortunately Miss Hero caught another cold," Sebastian answered behind Ciel's chair. "That fall into the ocean water caused more harm than good I'm afraid."

"Eh? Really? But she looked fine yesterday!" Prince Soma stated, shocked.

"That's cause she refused to admit she was sick," Ciel answered as he suddenly got up, Sebastian pulling back his chair. "You have to admit her acting skills can be quite convincing. Even I didn't catch until later. Who knew she was that fragile? If it wasn't for Sebastian noticing how her color was off, her condition would have gotten worse."

"How terrible! And she promised me she'd show me how to play this curious game of red light, green light," Prince Soma explained. He too got up suddenly, bringing a lot of zest to his movements. "Agni! We must help take care of Hero at once! After all, that is what friends do for each other!"

"Yes, My Prince!"

"Hey now!" Ciel called after them as they exited the dining room, totally ignoring him. "You two leave her alone! She's sleeping! _Hey! Are you even listening to me?_" he shouted as he ran after the two idiots down the hall. "_Get back here!_"

Sebastian merely sighed as he glanced out the window and noticed their spectacular view of the grey gathering clouds outside.

* * *

Mey-Rin stared out the window to look at the grey darkening clouds rumble. Bard was leaning against the counter, peeling some potatoes as he wallowed in his thoughts. "Haah—" Mey-Rin sighed. "The sky seems awful cloudy, it does."

"I know, right? Doesn't it just make you wanna watch a movie? I usually watch Pirates of the Caribbean with my dad," I told her as I searched around the kitchen, looking for something to eat. The startled Mey-Rin and Bard hadn't expected me in the kitchens so they jumped half a mile high when they suddenly saw me rummage around in the pantry.

"Miss Hero!" Mey-Rin exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for something sweet to eat," I said nonchalantly.

"But you're sick!" Bard added. "Sebastian said you 'ad to stay in bed no matter what!"

I closed the lower cupboards. "And _I_ _will_ return to bed, as soon as I find something to eat. _I'm just starving!_"

"But didn't Sebastian bring up two trays to your room earlier?" Mey-Rin asked.

I shrugged, not noticing the kitchen door being neatly slice in parts. "Yeah, but apparently when I'm sick, I'm hungrier than a bear after hibernation. So anyways, do you know where Sebastian keeps the good stuff?"

Bard opened his mouth to say something but at that moment, the door that shielded the kitchen from the outside was kicked in with a force of a hurricane. Dust clouds quickly formed around the kitchen as Bard and Mey-Rin became alert in full kick-ass combat mode. I coughed, noticing two figures enter the kitchen.

"Pardon the intrusion!" called out Charles Grey as he stepped into the soon to be battle arena. "Is Earl Phantomhive home?"

"Who wants to know?" Bard answered. Grey noticed me in the background and a mischievous smile spread across his face.

"Oh? Is that Girly Boy Hero I see?"

What's up with this guy's apparent obsession of referring to me as "Girly Boy"? I mean, yeah my hair used to look awful, but it's grown by now so it's not as bad looking. I just don't understand and—I blinked. Whoa, fuzzy vision for a minute there. I shook my head and faced Grey. "Was destroying the door like that really necessary? You could have just knocked."

"I was a bit impatient," Grey answered with a mischievous smile. "But now that you've come to greet me, I take it that you're ready to challenge me."

I gave him the WTF look. "Are you nuts? I'm sick you loon!"

Grey blissfully ignored the last sentence as he lunged at him. I shrieked and dived low as Grey's blade sliced the air that had once occupied my personhood.

"Miss Hero!"

Mey-Rin with her pistols and Bard with his knife were already on the defensive, hell bent on protecting me. Mey-Rin immediately let loose some bullets, all of which Grey expertly dodged. The poor China behind him shattered as Mey-Rin kept her barrage of bullets aimed at the Earl in White. He seemed very much impressed with her. "Wow! A two-handed shot! How very stylish of you!" He continued to dodge but suddenly came at her. "But…" With one quick move, he sliced Mey-Rin's pistols in two. Grey smirked. "I win at close-combat."

Mey-Rin looked shocked and just as Grey was about to swing his sword to finish her off, Bard came up behind him, his knife aimed at Grey's jugular. I just couldn't watch this, mainly because my head was feeling heavy again. Still, when I moved away toward the door I could practically see behind me as Grey used Mey-Rin as leverage to backflip in the air. And instead of attacking Bard like he was supposed to, he ended up landing a few feet in front of me, blocking my exit.

"The heck!" I said angrily. "Do you want me to beat you senseless?"

He merely smirked. "I'd like to see you try!" He then lunged at me and swung lightening quick. But like an epic beast, Sebastian appeared out of nowhere between us, the layered dessert tray deterring and slowing down the blow so that the sword merely stabbed a crème puff and ended up stopping an inch away from my face.

I blinked.

Then smiled and plucked the crème puff from its impalement. "Hey thanks, Sebastian."

Sebastian summoned his ever-ready smile as he faced Grey. "May I present these custard cream puffs, made with plenty of traditionally-raised eggs produced on the Phantomhive Estates?"

I paused in mid-chew and looked at Sebby. Wait, you mean to say Ciel owns an egg farm? Just the thought deserved an LOL award.

Grey frowned in frustration and walked forward. "Why is it that there's always some interference every time Girly Boy and I fight? It's always like this and I'm getting down right angry at it! Our fight has to be settled!" He glared at Sebastian. "You butler, I heard that you're in the competition for Hero's hand. You obviously interfered our bonding time purposefully—"

"Oh shut up," I told Grey as I stuffed a cream puff in his mouth. "You should just try this. It's really good."

"Did that nut just say that this whole fight was a way for him and Miss Hero to bond?" Bard whispered conspiratorially at Mey-Rin, to which the maid nodded as she was helped up by Phipps.

Grey chewed and found that the pastry was indeed not bad. His thoughts, along with mine's, were soon occupied by the contents inside Sebastian's dessert tray.

"Hey Sebastian!" Bard shouted as Phipps handed Mey-Rin her glasses. "Just who the hell are these guys?"

Grey looked up and smiled innocently. "Oh that's right, we only met briefly during the Christmas Party. I'm Charles Grey," he introduced.

"I am Charles Phipps," Phipps added.

"We are commonly known as the 'Double Charles'. We are Her Majesty the Queen's private secretarial officers, as well as her butlers. Nice to meet you!"

"Can we get a move on?" I told everyone as I was headed toward the door with Sebastian in tow. "I'm hungry and don't you have a message for Ciel?"

Grey looked surprised, but quickly smiled with a sly look. "Of course I do." He held up an official looking letter. "This is for Earl Phantomhive." Then he held up another letter. "And this one is for you, Girly Boy!"

* * *

After I took the letter from Grey (I'll have to read it later), we later gathered together in the salon room that Ciel liked to receive guest in. Bard and Mey-Rin resumed their kitchen duties in the half-destroyed kitchen (which Sebby told an irate Bard to clean up within the hour). Anyways, you should have seen Ciel's face when he saw me up and about; like it was a crime for a sick person to be out of bed. Of course Sebastian wore a similar disapproving face. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that I'd hear some serious scolding from the two of them later. But right now, I didn't care though cause Sebastian's desserts were worth any tongue-lashing.

As I sipped my sweet tea (I've gotten quite use to it by now) Grey told Ciel that Queen Vicky wanted him to host a party for some German bigwig who happened to be distantly related to her.

"Your Funtom firm is one of the British Enterprises about which we may boast to the world," Phipps began. "With your connections, we believe you will be more then capable of summoning guests in whom our visitor will delight."

Ciel sighed as he placed the letter on the coffee table. "If its connections you want, would Her Majesty not be better off receiving this visitor herself?"

"Are you sure you ought to be saying such a thing?" Grey questioned a small knowing smile. "Her Majesty harbors doubts regarding your report about the 'recent incident', Earl."

I pointedly looked away from the group as I munched on a mini fruit cheesecake. Ciel said nothing. Grey had him there. And Ciel knew it. He couldn't afford to get on her bad side. In the end, he accepted the request.

Grey grinned. "By the way, I'll be participating as a supervisor. You've no objections, do you?"

"What's there to say?" I absently remarked before Ciel could speak up. "Since you'll be here anyway."

"So very true," Grey replied. "But formalities are important after all. Which reminds me, Her Majesty was wondering when you'd be stopping by for some tea?"

"Huh?"

"When you'd come and visit her," Grey clarified.

"You mean me? Visit her? At Buckingham Palace?" I exclaimed in surprise (I wasn't the only one since both Ciel and Sebastian seemed equally shocked). It's one thing to write each other letters, but to talk to her in person? This was like having a secretary from the White House tell me that the President wants to invite me over for dinner! What an honor!

"Of course. And I'd be happy to give you a tour around the place," Grey added with a smirk when Ciel scowled at him. He chuckled. "But anyways, on to our original conversation, we've already confirmed the safety of this manor for this event. It doesn't seem like you'll need additional guards."

Ciel folded the letter and tucked it into his jacket. "There's no need to worry on that account. This manor is absolutely secure." He gave Grey a serious look. "I'm against inviting superfluous personnel into the manor and raising the risk from within."

Grey smiled but stood up along with Phipps. "Very well then. We shall take our leave. You do not need to see us off,"

"That's great. See ya later then. Bye Phipps," I added.

Phipps nodded his head. "We look forward to seeing you two again in two weeks."

Once they left, I leaned against the couch in relief, feeling my head start to grow heavy again. Grr, stupid cold.

"Well, you heard the man, Sebastian," Ciel finally said as he got up and walked over to the window. "Prepare the invitations right away. And get in touch with Madame Red, Lau and Undertaker as well."

"Very good, sir,"

I got up as well and stretched. "Now that that's over, I'm headin' off to bed you guys laters."

Ciel turned around. "Wait a minute, what were you dong up in the first place? Don't you know you're sick? You can't keep moving about so freely." He glanced at Sebastian. "Didn't I tell you to make sure she doesn't get out of bed?"

"Well, you guys look like you're gonna hash it out between you two, so I'm gone. Hero, out." I said as I power-walked out the room and ran down the hall. I knew sooner or later Sebastian was totally gonna get on my case and I'd rather it not be now. Mainly because I felt like I was gonna pass out any minute now if my head didn't lie down on a pillow soon. Just when I thought I was close to my room I soon realized that I was lost…again. Just as I was about to curse my horrible sense of direction I heard Prince Soma and Agni's voice from around a corner near-by. And those voices sound awful close. I quickly ducked into a random room, shutting the door behind me and waited for them to pass. Just when all seemed clear, I moved heard a crinkle from the inside of my bra.

Took me a second to realize that it was the letter from the Queen I had stuffed in there earlier (what? I had no pockets).

I ripped opened the letter and unfolded the familiar crisp and stiff royal stationary paper.

_To Miss Hero,_

_ Good tidings to you and a Happy Birthday as well. I hope you spent it well with my dear boy. Recently, he hasn't been a very good boy I'm afraid, but I'm sure you and I can redress such a deficit._

I blinked. She and I?

_Though I am very much curious in learning more about this Doctor Who you've mentioned in our previous letters, I'm afraid much more urgent business is in order. As you know, my darling boy will be hosting a party for a distant relative of mine. And that's where I'd like to ask you a favor dear girl._

A favor? Ooh boy.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later _

"This carriage has been sent for you, sir. Please take a seat," announced the hired coach driver as he showed a young Arthur Wordsmith his ride. The young Wordsmith in question gazed at the handsome carriage with intimidation as he reluctantly hopped aboard. The door was shut and he sat still, not moving around too much.

_This is the first time in my life that I'm riding in a brougham-and-pair with a coachman_, thought Arthur as the carriage moved forward. He dug in his suit jacket, hoping he'd brought the invitation sent to him a week ago. Finally he found the desired envelope and stared at the waxed seal. "Just what sort of fellow is the person who sent me this, I wonder…?"

_Early Spring, 1889—_

_Winter had not yet run its course. While living hand-to-mouth as an oculist in London, I was also a struggling writer. I say "writer", but I put pen to paper only when there were no patients coming through the door. And although I had contributed works any number of times,, only one had as yet been accepted, the remuneration for it a mere pittance. I was plagued more than ever by thoughts of simply shuttering the practice and moving to the Scottish countryside. It was then that I received a singular invitation._

_Yes, that was where it all began._

_As I mentioned before, I was but a somewhat unfortunate yet ordinary man. However, the affair that occurred at the manor house to which I was invited would come to change my ordinary, humdrum existence by 180 degrees. _

_A number of years have passed since then…and finally I resolved to pick up my pen once more. Herein I shall recount all I can about the incidents that I encountered at the Phantomhive Manor…the grisly events which came to pass on that dark and stormy night…_

* * *

"Hmm, so that's how it is. Now it all makes sense…since I'm not all that familiar with the state of affairs in Germany myself," Ciel commented over the telephone as he sat alone at his desk in his study room. It was about half an hour before the party would start. He relished the brief period of peace before he'd be forced to play host for the night. If only he'd have been spared this arduous task, but a duty was a duty.

"Gracious!" exclaimed Clause over the phone. "Your disagreeable traits are growing to resemble Vincent's more and more. Does it look like things are going to turn out troublesome?"

Ciel sighed as he picked up his papers and tapped them in alignment against his desk. "Most likely."

"Don't do anything stupid now and make sure you keep Miss Hero safe," Clause warned.

Ciel chuckled. "Of course. Speak to you soon." Just as he hung up the door to the study burst open and in marched Hero with an outraged look on her face. Ciel took her sudden appearance and then noticed her state of undress in just a cotton chemise and stays. He blushed furiously. "_Hero! Why aren't you wearing any proper clothes?_"

"This is official!" Hero declared as she ignored his scandalized question. "I think Madame Red's going a little bit too far with dressing me up! I mean did you see what she told Sebastian for me to wear? And with a corset no less! My bust has already grown so there's really no need," she explained with impatience. "Plus I'm still short even with my recent half inch so I think all the extra layers on that thing are just a little too much. I mean, Amanda said that more is less for short people in order for the illusion of tallness to work."

It took a second for Ciel to understand, but luckily by then Sebastian had hurriedly entered the room and placed a shawl around Hero's shoulders, effectively covering the front portion of her body. That only made Hero roll her eyes.

"You guys are such prudes," she stated.

Sebastian smiled. "Just proper manners."

"So, what was the problem again?" Ciel repeated.

Before Hero could go on another tirade, Sebastian cut in. "Miss Hero is in disagreement of Madame Red's choice in dresses."

Hero flushed. "At least this one! Seriously! I mean, I'm no expert in fashion but hot damn! There's a reason why I told Nina to make those 'modern alterations'. I'm so talking to Madame Red the minute she arrives here."

Ciel looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. "Which will be soon I believe. You should finish changing quickly."

Hero crossed her arms. "Fine, but know I'm making major alterations."

Sebastian looked slightly worried, but with time quickly against them he would merely have to hope she didn't make the dress look like the first one she had decided to remake on her first stay here. Just as Hero exited the room, she quickly reentered the room.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Do you guys know what day it is?" Hero questioned "I feel like I've been in limbo recently."

"It's—" began Ciel before Sebastian smoothly answered with the 12th of March. Ciel would have ordinarily been annoyed at Sebastian for the interruption had he not noticed Hero's eyes widen in shock, her face paling a little. The reaction was so brief that any other person would have missed it. Such a reaction did not go amiss by Sebastian either. Of course, all you saw now was her normal smile as she took in the date.

"O-Oh, really? Okay, well, thanks!" she began as she exited the room. Ciel and Sebastian briefly exchanged glances before Sebastian left to follow Hero. Ciel said nothing, his thoughts thinking about what could have possibly gotten Hero so worked up. He looked out the window and noticed how dark the churning clouds were. He frowned.

"Looks like rain."

* * *

Arthur Wordsmith stood by the foot of the grand stair case in the Phantomhive lobby, surveying the guests as he tried but failed to fit in, ignoring the small voice telling him that maybe his invitation had been accidentally sent. But then, if it had, his name wouldn't have been written across in giant elegant letters where the entirety of anyone who possessed the letter could have obviously seen it. Arthur sighed inwardly. _What am I even doing here?_

He had thought many times about simply declining the invitation but surely such an action would be considered rude, would it not? Especially if a member of the nobility was deigning their hand to extend an invitation to a party to his social class (the working kind). Maybe it was charity or maybe something else. But one thing Arthur did not understand was why he had been invited to what look like a _private_ party; and not just any _private_ party, but one with _estimable_ _high-class_ guests that normal people weren't worthy to look at.

His dark eyes wondered over to a handsome couple to his left. A beautiful tall woman with the face an angel, elegantly clad in a dress of cream silk, smiled charmingly at the man before her as she gently gripped her fan. Arthur squinted.

_Why, that's Irene, the opera singer isn't? _Arthur thought, surprised. The handsome blond man (with an eccentric earring in the shape of a…sea horse?) beside Irene looked familiar as well and it took only a second to realize why. _And isn't that man beside her the Stage Director Grimsby Keane?_

Arthur looked to his right and noticed two gentlemen talking, the younger one looking particularly uncomfortable. _Not to mention that fellow there is apparently the son of a distinguished shipbuilding magnate…can't say he looks like one…_The older gentleman with a white streak in his hair laughed loudly…_And that loud fellow has diamonds on all his fingers! How rich is he?_

After scooping the scene, Arthur was left feeling considerably inferior. _And then you have someone like me, who's not even in evening dress—_A sudden bump to the shoulder interrupted his pitiful thoughts and he automatically began to apologize until he looked over and got a maximum eyeful of cleavage. His face reddened immediately.

The tall Chinaman the Chinese girl had been clinging to spoke. "Ah, excuse me," he said. He looked down at the stoic faced beauty hanging on his arm. "You mustn't look away in a situation like this! Where's your apology for the nice man, hmm?"

"Sorry," the girl replied indifferently.

Arthur blushed even more when he noticed her getup. "N-Not at all! A-Are the two of you actors as well?" _Her legs are indecently exposed!_ Arthur couldn't help but think. _And what kind of clothing is that?_

Chinaman spoke again. "No, no. I am but a humble branch manager with a trading company, just a hired hand. My name is Lau. This is my little sister, Ran Mao. Well…what about you?"

"I'm an oculist," Arthur began shyly. "Who does a bit of writing on the side…"

"How very fine!" Lau exclaimed. "Why that must make you quite a professor!"

"Nothing of the sort! I'm just an amateur, more like!"

"Ohh?"

"I've never even had the honor of meeting the Earl, and I don't understand the slightest bit why I've been invited," Arthur quickly explained.

"Who can say? I for one can never fathom what the moody Earl might be thinking," Lau said as he poked the girl's cheek. "Isn't that so Ran Mao?"

Arthur was startled by this revelation; just his luck to get invited by a temperamental Earl who may or may not be of the friendly variety. "Is he really that moo—"

The mysterious Lau interrupted him suddenly, his voice darkening and showing a completely different side of him that Arthur almost called dangerous. "However…," his eyes opened slightly (something of which Arthur got the impression he did only when things got serious), revealing dark eyes. "Something amusing will come out of all this without a doubt….of that I'm quite sure."

Arthur blinked. "Eh…?" Lau's countenance had returned to normal and once again he resembled that of a humble and carefree trading manager with an exotic eccentricity leaning toward the comical side. And just like the last ten seconds never occurred, Lau continued speaking.

"Moreover, the Earl has a staunch aversion to society and is renown as a rare character who hardly shows himself. Why if it wasn't for his lovely American lover, he would surely have become a reclusive hermit."

"L-Lover?" Arthur stuttered, blushing at the scandalous word. An image of a tall beautiful regal woman filled his head.

"Yes indeed. A charming exotic lady known to render men to their knees; quite vivacious as well. Much the opposite of the grumpy Earl. She will be in attendance tonight so you will definitely meet her."

"Meet who?" came a feminine voice from behind Arthur. He jumped a little and moved to the side, revealing a rather small girl maybe around thirteen or fourteen years of age. She wore a dress of black lace and silk, hair in a French braid his sisters kept telling him was all the rage this Season, hands gloved, holding onto a fan as she placed a hand on her hip, looking at them in question. She looked too young to be here, but Arthur wondered if maybe she was the Earl's daughter.

"Ah! And here she is! The lovely Miss Hero Sanders!" Lau announced with an innocent smile. "Also known as the Earl Phantomhive's lover!"

Arthur sputtered in shock, practically choking on it. Now he definitely had _not_ expected this little girl to be the Earl's…_lover_. She was so small! She was a child! And though she was pretty in that exotic way, she was…well…a child! And now that he thought about it, it was painfully obvious that she was American as well. That much was obvious from just the two words she spoke and that detachment of English social conventions she wore around her like a shawl.

And to further solidify her Americanism, Hero whacked Lau's arm with her fan. "Lau, would you stop giving him the wrong impression? I bet your part of the reason why people keep thinking weird things."

"S-So you're not…?" Arthur trailed off, blushing at the mere thought, hoping his assumption wouldn't be considered rude. The child called Hero smiled.

"No I'm not."

"No she's not," Lau agreed with a mischievous smile. "But she could be. The Earl is currently competing for her hand in marriage," Lau told him in a whisper. "And he's quite determined to win. But he could loss. And then where would that lead him?"

Hero rolled her eyes. "Now I know how Ciel feels. It's like no one understands the concept of privacy. Are _you_ the one spreading this all over London?"

As Hero chided Lau, Arthur couldn't help but let his thoughts run away for a minute. To think that this Earl would be competing for a young girl's hand. She seemed pretty vibrant, smiling away as if she was comfortable with the current situation. Goodness she was small (and American) and she already had suitors vying for her hand? Did she already have her Season? She looked awful young. The thought kept freaking him out since he couldn't imagine his own sisters being fine with such a situation. "Um," Arthur mumbled, looking at the exotic threesome before him. "What sort of person is this Earl?" he asked, becoming curious and a little bit frightened.

Before Hero could open her mouth, Lau spoke first. "He's a very proud fellow, who typically wears an expression somewhere between sour and angry."

Hero covered her mouth, looking like she wanted to laugh but nodded in agreement. "Too true."

"_Ehhhhh?"_An image of an elder man with a scowl and scary eyes filled Arthur's mind.

"And his eye patch, which would not be amiss on a pirate, seems to have quite the story behind it."

Hero smiled. "You guys have _no_ idea."

_A pirate? And Miss Hero has no problem having a suitor like _that_?_ Arthur thought frantically as the image of the Earl became a bit uglier and gruesome, if not hairier. He would have freaked out some more had a clear sharp voice from above not interrupted Lau's fun.

"Why don't you leave your teasing of my guests at that?"

The three of them looked up at the top the staircase to find a little boy around thirteen clutching a cane and sporting a slight frown as he looked down at them.

"Eh…a child?" Arthur murmured as he stared wide eyed, not understanding what was going on. Who was this boy? Hero smiled and rushed forward, smothering the boy in a hug when he made it downstairs.

"Ciel! You know what I just found out? That dress that I told you was simply ridiculous? Well it turns out the orders had been mixed up and it was _someone else's _ridiculous dress. Silly Nina. The dress Madame Red had planned for today was just under it. Thank _goodness_ Sebastian spotted the mistake in time!" she exclaimed in joy.

Lau chuckled and pointed at the boy. "That little boy is the Earl Phantomhive. Isn't he just adorable?" he told a dazed Arthur.

Ciel heard that commented and snapped from underneath Hero's arms wrapped around him. "_The 'little' is unnecessary!_"

"See? He's angry now," Lau said with a carefree laugh.

Once Hero let him go, the little Earl cleared his throat and addressed the stunned Arthur. "I thank you for accepting my invitation on this occasion," he said formally. He gave Arthur a rare glimpse of a smile. "I am the head of this family, Ciel Phantomhive."

He then turned to face the rest of the guests in the lobby. "Ladies and Gentlemen, those of you with whom I'm acquainted through your continued patronage and those I am meeting for the first time, I hope you will allow me to extend my greetings to you anew in person once the banquet is under way."

A sudden knock on the door had everyone turning toward the noise. Tanaka went over to open it up.

"Oh that must be Madame Red!" Hero exclaimed as she walked forward in excitement. "A little late, but whatever. She'll just absolutely laugh when I tell her about the dress incident."

Unfortunately, much to the girl's surprise, Tanaka opened to reveal, not Madame Red, but another young woman with ice blonde hair, wrapped in a coat shivering from the cold and rain. Hero seemed quite puzzled. "Who…?"

"My apologies ma'am," she said as she shivered. "My name is Charity Price and I come in behalf of Lady Angelina Durless-Barnett."

"Madame Red?" Ciel said as he came forward.

The meek young woman was let in and her coat and hidden luggage was taken away. "My lady has sent me a message telling you she won't be able to make it to tonight's festivity. She has sent me in her stead instead. Mainly since I am to be a Miss Hero's new lady's maid."

Hero's eyes widened. "Wait, are you serious?"

"New lady's maid?" Ciel repeated, confused. "Why wasn't I told of this?"

"And she also told me to tell you and in these exact words, 'Surprise! Hope you enjoy my gift.'…"

Hero giggled. "That definitely sounds like something Madame Red would do."

Ciel sighed. His thoughts most probably running around the thought of better her than Sebastian dressing me from now on. "Alright then, do come inside. Sebastian be sure to brief her later then."

Sebastian eyed the girl suspiciously but bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Once that was quickly taken care of, Ciel turned back to his awaiting guests but paused for a bit as he noticed something crucial. "Wait, the guest of honor appears to be missing."

"It appears the foul weather has delayed his arrival," Sebastian answered.

"Ah, he'll be here soon enough," Hero said, none too worried.

"Still," Ciel continued. "We can't have everyone waiting in the hall like this—"

Suddenly Mey-Rin appeared before them. "The guest has arrived!" she exclaimed.

Hero smirked. "Told ya."

Still, there was something puzzling about the group that entered, at least from what Arthur sensed in the atmosphere. For one thing, there were four people with them. And Arthur had gotten the impression that only two were supposed to have arrived.

A large stout German fellow with a serious face and a heavy accent introduced himself. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am George Von Siemens. Thank you for your kind invitation."

A slim figured fellow in a formal fancy coat with silver hair waved at them all cheerfully, in particular the Earl and Hero. "Hiiya there! I hope you don't mind but I've brought along Lord Hugho, Her Majesty's nephew," Grey announced as he side stepped to reveal in full an annoyed man around his early twenties with dark hair and light blue eyes garbed in evening dress. A smaller man around the same age with a cheerful disposition carried Lord Hugho's bags. "And that's Channings, Lord Hugho's valet."

"Hello," Channings merrily greeted.

"Lord Hugho?" Ciel uttered in surprise. "I thought you were still in India."

"I thought so too," muttered the young man as he glared at Grey.

"Her Majesty missed him so much that he came visiting post haste," Grey continued to explain cheerfully. "Fortunately we all thought it a splendid idea if he should come here and enjoy the party. She is busy at the moment you understand, therefore unable to entertain him."

"Hugho?" said Hero as she walked forward before the new guest. "Oh so your him. Hello there! I'm Hero Sanders, nice to meet you," she said, smiling as she curtseyed.

Lord Hugho seemed to pale a little. "Wait, not _the_ Hero Sanders? The American girl?"

"Wait," Ciel said. "Hero how do you know Lord Hugho? And how does he know you?"

"Not important!" Grey interrupted cheerfully. "Anyways Earl, you aren't going to have us stand in the lobby all night are you?"

Ciel looked annoyed but quickly donned on his Host face as he began to lead everyone to the dining room. "Quite right. I do apologize. Let us exchange greetings once the party has begun. Tonight's dinner is buffet-style, so everyone may speak freely with one another. This way please."

Sebastian stood by the door as he held a card up. "Ladies and gentlemen, I shall announce each of you, so please go through to the dining room when your name is called. First…"

_George Von Siemens, Honorary Board Member, Bamberger Bank_

"When his grandfather was Prime Minister, word of the man's shrewdness reached even as far as Germany," said Siemens as he talked to the group before him twenty minutes later. "Still, I must say, he is the spitting image of his grandfather."

_Karl Woodley, President, Woodley Company (Diamond Polishers)_

"Speaking of Earl Grey," added Woodley. "He hails from a family of such repute as to have lent its name to a tea. I never imagined the day would come when I could personally offer him my compliments."

_Hero Sanders, Self-Proclaimed _(Hey!) _Detective Extraordinaire _

"Bleh," Hero muttered. "I don't get why everyone is so fond of tea. It's so bitter and…well, bitter."

_Earl Charles Grey, Her Majesty's Secretarial Officer & Personal Butler_

Grey chuckled. "Oh _Miss_ Hero, how very American your response is."

Hero sniffed in annoyance as she twirled the contents in her wine glass. "Well I am American. What do you expect? Anyways, if someone could invent and sell fruit juice I'd be a very happy girl. I mean, I don't want to keep adding tons of sugar to my tea. It's not very healthy you know."

_Earl Ciel Phantomhive, President, Funtom Company (Toy & Confectionary Maker)_

Ciel sighed. "Hero, not everyone has a fetish for fruits like you do."

"It's not a fetish. And it's really good. Don't act like you haven't tried it before. Anyways I told Sebastian to order mangos this week. You haven't lived until you've tried my mango smoothie."

"I'm sure Lord Hugho is familiar with such fruits living in India, eh Hugho?" Woodley said as he looked at the man next to him.

_Lord Hugho Ashdown-Saxe-Coburg Gotha, Indian Branch Manager (Royal Tea Trader)_

Lord Hugho, who was here in body but not in spirit, snapped out of his forlorn thoughts and looked up. "What, what? Mangoes? Yes. Um, India is full of mangoes when in season. Although I don't see them bloom often. I mostly focus on the tea trade among other things."

"Ah yes, the famous Assam tea," Woodley commented. "Why Mister Phillip doesn't your company help ship these magnificent teas to jolly old England?" he laughed as he patted Mister Phillip roughly on the back.

_Patrick Phelps, Board Member, Trading Division, Blue Star Line (Shipbuilding & Shipping)_

"Ah ha ha…yeah I think we do," Phelps said weakly as he tried smiling, which looked brittle indeed.

"Such heavy industries such as shipbuilding are showing growing of late," Siemens added. "Our bank is considering focusing most of its efforts on them and their like."

"And you'll want to," Hero chimed in. "They don't call this era the Industrial Revolution for nothing."

_Lau, British Branch Manager of the Shanghai Trading Company "Kong Rong"_

Suddenly Lau came into the social circle. "And what are we all talking about this fine evening?"

"Something about tea and shipbuilding," supplied Hero. "I think Mister Siemens was interested in the latter."

"Ah, if it is ships I do own several magnificent vessels that handles the trade for my humble company," Lau said with a smile.

"Wasn't it called Kong Rong or something?" Hero added.

Beside Woodley, Phelps stiffened. "Kong Rong…?"

Lau merely opened one slited eye to the point where it made Phelps flinch nervously, obviously mums the word would be his philosophy regarding Lau. Hero loudly sipped her drink so that the awkwardness and deadly aura would go unnoticed. With that, Lau bowed toward Siemens.

"How do you do sir? I am Lau," he introduced briefly.

"You must possess an extensive network to have a branch in Great Britain—" Siemens began until Ran Mao sidled up beside him and grabbed onto his arm, purposely showing her cleavage to its best advantage, face still stoic. "_Wha—Wha—Wha—Wha—!?_"

Lau chuckled bashfully. "Dear, dear. Really now Ran Mao. I do beg your pardon, sir. She can be such a baby. As I was saying, we may have a wide network," the Chinaman continued. "But we've yet to intrude upon Germany."

"_Hey_! _Wha_!"

"I do hope to learn many things from you for future reference."

"_I-I understand, so please get away from me!_" exclaimed the blushing Siemens as he backed Ran Mao away from him. He cleared his throat. "If it's Germany that interests you, I'll tell you about it at lengths tomorrow. I'm curious about the situation in Asia myself."

"He doesn't seem to have enjoyed that," admitted Lau in a whisper to both Ciel and Hero.

Hero giggled. "Only when he's sober."

_Grimsby Keane, Stage Director & Irene Diaz, Opera Singer_

"Excuse us for interrupting," came Grimsby's voice as he and Irene entered out circle. "Thank you for inviting us tonight." There was just something about them that gleamed in air. It could be because they were from the opera or the fact that both persons were simply beautiful in looks, thought Arthur depressingly as he watched everyone talk together in the circle he dubbed Elite. Still, Arthur was a guest and he at least wanted to be introduced to everyone before they ignored or forgot about him for the duration of the party. Never again would a chance like this appear he was certain.

Still, it was like a mere beggar trying to approach Her Majesty, the Queen. Not only was one embarrassed but also slightly ashamed for their unfortunate position in the hierarchy of social class. Nevertheless, Arthur stuttered a bit but with each passing second, he managed to find his voice enough to introduce himself.

_Arthur Wordsmith, Oculist and Aspiring Writer_

"I'm—ah! I mean, I am—"

"WELL THEN! That should be it for introductions!" Grey cheerfully interrupted, forever crushing Arthur's confidence and determination. "So what do you say to a toast?"

As almost everyone agreed, Arthur turned tail and decided to wallow in his own pity by some chairs situated in front of the window. Every merry second of the other guests rousing conversation made Arthur seriously wonder why in the world he had even agreed to come.

He sighed.

"Would you care for a drink?" came a smooth and seductive voice from above.

"Thank you," Arthur looked up as he accepted a drink and looked in shock as he saw the handsome butler up close. Sebastian, he remembered the man was called. _Uwah! What a captivating air and handsome face he has! Like a character out of an Oscar Wilde novel. _Sebastian simply smiled.

"Sebastian!" called a familiar voice. Sebastian turned slightly, his attention entirely focused on the petite figure walking towards him. Arthur noticed how his existence had momentarily been forgotten. He looked at the young girl, Hero, approach. "I ran out of the juice you made me. Do you have anymore?"

"Not at the moment but I shall I have Mey-Rin fetch some from the kitchen."

"Okay, I'll wait here with Arthur," she smiled. With that Sebastian slightly bowed before he left. Hero plopped onto a chair beside Arthur and smiled at him. "Hey there."

"M-Miss Hero," Arthur said by way of greeting. Then he remembered that she had said his name and he didn't remember ever giving out his name to her. "Um, how do you—"

"Know your name?" she guessed accurately. "I know a lot of things. Trust I seriously know a lot of things here. Sometimes its bothersome. Too much information if you know what I mean." She looked at his wine cup. "You like your wine?"

"Huh, oh I haven't tried it yet. Is it good?"

She blinked. "Oh sorry, I don't know. I don't drink alcohol."

Now Arthur became confused. "Eh? But, you—"

Hero smiled. "Sebastian made this really tasty fruit juice that looks like wine. It's perfect for occasions like this. Fools everyone."

Well it certainly fooled him. But of course she was a child so wine probably isn't her preferred drink.

"Still," she said. "You'd think after I turned seventeen I would have grown a mature taste. Oh well."

Arthur absently nodded. "Right, seventeen—_seventeen!_" he exclaimed in shock as he abruptly stood up. "You're _seventeen_?"

"Ah, you didn't know? How old did you think I was? Thirteen?" Arthur flushed in embarrassment, which only made Hero giggle. "It's okay. Everyone thinks I'm younger than what I really am."

Arthur briefly looked over at Ciel who stood listening to Woodley and Lau ramble on about something. As Arthur observed he remembered that Lau said the Earl was competing for Hero's hand in marriage. Imagine that! Not only was a four year difference in the way but she was also American. Of course, people with power and authority can afford to do eccentric things like that.

"I heard that you had several suitors lined up," Arthur awkwardly brought up, cursing that social conventions made it necessary for small talk. He was just so very bad at the skill.

Hero sighed. "Yeah. I think I preferred it when it was just Ciel and Sebastian." _Sebastian…the butler?_ Arthur thought, scandalized. Eccentric people indeed! "Now Grey's in the mix. Annoying prick. At least Prince Soma recognized that we should be friends so he's out of the running."

_A prince? And Grey? You mean Earl Grey?_ Arthur studied Hero as she looked at everyone in the dining room. It was true that she looked quite pretty in an exotic way, but other than that he didn't see anything else that was special. She just looked like an ordinary teenaged girl. Arthur didn't understand the hype, but supposed that he must have missed something. He noticed Hero sigh again, her eyes turning a little dark as she looked at her lap, face sorrowful. The transformation from carefree joy to melancholy worry was instant and it had Arthur speaking before he could stop himself.

"Is there something wrong Miss Hero?" he asked.

She quickly looked up, the sorrow gone as she suddenly smiled. "What do you mean?"

"Um…," he blinked as he studied her. There was something about her cheerful smile and carefree air that seemed…well, fake. As if she were putting on an act, but would rather lock herself in a small room and just…sulk. Arthur didn't understand why but he sensed that maybe a change in conversation was good. "N-Nothing. So you're from America?"

"Yup. Florida, to be exact. Best state in my opinion. It's always sunny and just the right temperature, despite the humidity mind you," Hero informed him, seeming to brighten up at the topic.

"I suppose your visit to dreary England must have been a shock then,"

Hero gave him a rueful smile. "You have _no_ idea."

At that moment, Ciel began to walk over to them. "Here comes Ciel," she said as she suddenly stood up. "I'll let you talk to him. Besides, I gotta confront Lord Hugho. A favor you understand. Talk to ya later, Hero out!" she finished as she quickly left Arthur alone, her skirts swishing as she made it across the room and approached the scowling Lord Hugho. When Ciel made it toward Arthur he paused and looked over to where Hero stood. Again, Arthur sensed the brief moment when his existence was forgotten.

"What is that girl doing now," Ciel murmured to himself.

"I-I believe she said something about wanting to talk to Lord Hugho," Arthur responded, not sure why he spoken. It's most probably the accursed sip he took from the wine in his hand. Miss Hero was right in avoiding drinking; it made people do foolish things.

Ciel's too-blue gaze looked at Arthur and the man gulped. "I suppose, but the real question is how does she know him? Hero's not very familiar with the _ton_ and I don't see how Lord Hugho would know her unless from rumors…or Her Majesty herself. Anyhow I hope you don't mind if I sat down."

"N-No, not at all," Arthur said as the little Earl sat down comfortably. It took Arthur quite an inestimable amount of courage to ask, but he did it anyway, thanks to the wine. "Um, this may be a bit of a rude question to ask but why did you invite me here today?"

Ciel cautiously looked over at Hero who seemed to be chasing the unfortunate Lord Hugho. "Hero is a particular fan of your work—"

"_Miss Hero_? _A fan_?" _Of my work?_ Thought Arthur as his head began to feel light headed. His only work that he'd written had been _A Study In Scarlett_ and honestly, he wasn't even sure he should continue the idea he had in mind for it. To even have it published in Beeton's had been a miracle in itself, but Arthur knew better then to expect any other such recognition of it. After all, many critics had said that its content was too frivolous.

"Yes," Ciel continued. "At first I didn't understand why she was so…'passionate' about this character or the story. Then I read your work, the long piece published by Beeton's—"

"_Eh? You've read such an obscure magazine?_" Arthur asked in shock.

"As an owner of a company that deals in trends, I make it a point to run my eye over everything," Ciel explained. He looked at a still gaping Arthur. "Is something wrong?"

Arthur fixed his features and gave a sheepish smile. "So even someone with social standing of an Earl reads such magazines, eh, my lord?"

Ciel chuckled. "Status has nothing to do with it. On top of that, my consumers are common folk. I read _Punch_ as well, though their satire is entirely lost upon Hero I'm afraid. Anyhow, the protagonist of your work was really quite rich in wit and charming. I understand why Hero has such a fixation upon him. He really is a new kind of character."

Hearing that both Miss Hero and the Earl had enjoyed his work made Arthur blush bashfully. He hadn't been expecting this kind of reaction at all. After the critics had all but made him cry in despair, Arthur hadn't thought of continuing it. He told Ciel as much. And the thing that surprised him more, besides the fact that his work had actually been liked especially by this small yet intimidating boy of high social standing, was just how…cunning his mind seemed to work. Already in less than two minutes, Ciel had opined on when to go about writing a historical story that Arthur had wanted to do someday.

It made him ponder for a minute, seeing this small boy with a mind and air of an adult. _Who was this kid?_ He glanced briefly at Miss Hero finally cornering the poor Lord Hugho. It occurred to him that though Miss Hero came off as a sweet girl, despite her American background, he sensed that there was something…off? About her. He couldn't quite decipher it or understand it himself, but he mused that maybe it was all in his head.

As usual.

* * *

Like a boss, I finally managed to corner Lord Hugho near the buffet table after three minutes of cat and mouse. He sighed in annoyance and resignation, finally daring to look at me. "Alright, you caught me," he said briskly. "Now say what you have to say and be gone."

I cocked my head. "Why are you so…angry?"

"I'm not angry," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just annoyed."

_No_, I would have _never_ guessed. "Being here? Back in England?" I asked. "Queen Vicky mentioned that ever since two months ago, you've had a staunch aversion to returning home. That's why she had to take…'emergency measures'."

"I can't believe I fell for that," Lord Hugho muttered darkly against his wine glass. He was obviously referring to the so called "news" about Queen Vicky's fake imminent illness that sounded so ridiculously overdone in the copy of the letter she had sent with the original missive that I seriously couldn't believe he fell for it. And honestly, were it not a favor (one that if I completed successfully Queen Victoria would forget all about Ciel's BK children mishap) I wouldn't be here, hounding at this poor man who obviously didn't want to be here at all for reasons I must discover before this party finished. "Anyhow, I've been warned that my grandmother sent you to convince me to marry the girl she picked out for me. And I shall say this now, I still refuse."

Oh and did I mention that I also had to make this guy agree to marry the girl Her Majesty had for him? There was a reason why Amanda never came to me for love advice. Still, as I've learned most of my stuff from Spanish soaps, I decided first things were first.

I smiled. "Oh Lord Hugho, why in the world would I talk about that stuff during dinner? I was just going to strike up a casual conversation with you."

"Not interested,"

I tilted my head. "Well that was a quick rebuff. But if you don't wanna talk, I do. You don't have to say anything."

Lord Hugho visibly paled. I wondered who tipped him off that his being here was so I could "talk some sense" into him. I'm not sure why Queen Vicky would think that whatever I say would convince him. Seriously. Two letters before the current one, I was totaling bemoaning my indecisive and stressful love life (you'd be surprised how "unvictorian" Queen Victoria actually was; she seemed to enjoy gossiping almost as much as Madame Red). Still, you'd think she'd take the hint and maybe, I don't know, _discourage_ Grey with his attempt at courtship (and why he's even interested remains a mystery to me).

At that moment, before I could enthrall Lord Hugho about the wonders of knitting, a soft voice spoke from behind me. I turned and found Charity, apparently my new lady's maid. It felt weird calling her that. Lady's maid…never had a maid before. Heck, _I_ was the maid in my house. Phil was the most distracted person when he wasn't involved in his job. Seriously! I paused for a minute. The thought of my dad had me briefly feeling a tightening in my chest, making my eyes sting a bit. I rapidly blinked and smiled at Charity.

"Ah, Miss Hero, I apologize for interrupting," she said, looking unsure between me and Hugho.

Lord Hugho for his part looked immensely relieved. "No, no, please. In fact I was just leaving," he said before he swiftly escaped, much to my dismay. I frowned. I know I probably wasn't going to convince this boy to marry anyone, but I at least need to know why he didn't want to return to England. The reasons could be anything and I didn't have much time. I sighed but faced a distressed Charity.

"Did I—"

"No, no," I quickly assured her. "We were done talking. So um, did you need something?"

Charity flushed. "No its just, well, I know I'm not supposed to be here—"

"Non-sense. Tonight's where all the guests come together and dine. Doesn't matter who you are," I told. I turned slightly and pointed to the other side of the room where Mr. Channings was currently trying to cheer up Lord Hugho's irritated mood. "See that guy? The one with all the smiles around doom and gloom Hugho? Exhibit A for ya."

Charity chuckled quietly. "I suppose your right. But I wanted to let you know that starting from right now, I will carry out my duty as your personal maid." I wrinkled my nose. Again with the lady's maid thing. "And so I thought it wise to list any and all things necessary that I should know." Suddenly a writing utensil and a small notepad materialized out of nowhere before her, unusual grey eyes looking at me expectantly.

"Um…"

"_I've asked you to please stop that sir!_" came a shrilled exclamation that had the entire room whirling to witness the scene in an instant. I mentally cursed and went over to where Irene had gotten groped by Siemens. How could I have forgotten that detail? Oh, wait, I'll tell you why, because right now I'm seriously one heartbeat away from getting emotional. Why? Well, like I'd own up to that.

"You insist on laying your lecherous hands on my person!" Irene complained as she wrapped her arms around herself. "And I can't stand it anymore!"

"'hat was that?" slurred Siemens, looking totally smashed. "T'e one gaddin' 'bout in clothes like that's t'e one in t'e wrong!" And then Siemens got soundly slapped afterward when he said she was playing the innocent and wanted to be touched. I tsked. Seriously. People can be crazy when drunk. Still, I was quite proud of Irene for that slap. Sounded like the ones my Spanish soaps liked to dramatically do. I quickly intervened before the man decided to throw his beer.

"Okay, let's break it up ladies," I said as I came between them. I looked down at the fallen German. "Now, now, Mr. Siemens, you have to admit you had it coming. You simply don't help yourself to respectable women."

Siemens glared at me. "_Don't get in the way!_"

I simply blinked in shock as he threw his friggin' beer at _me_. Seriously, _me._ What'd I do to him anyway? Before I could jump out of the way, bringing Irene with me, Ciel came out of nowhere and stood between me and the beer. Too say that this was "oh sh*t" moment was an understatement.

"My lord!" Irene cried in shock as I gaped.

Ciel simply stood quietly as the alcohol soaked his hair, clothes and dripped down the side of his face. He looked at Siemens with cool indifference. "This is a banquet," he said calmly, though underneath I sensed something brewing. "Please do try to restrain yourselves and leave it at that for the evening before you drag other guests into trouble."

Both Irene and Siemens looked sufficiently scolded. At the corner of my eye, I noticed Grey looking livid, his glare directed at Siemens. When he saw me looking he rearranged his features into a carefree smile. Huh, weird, but whatever. I rolled my eyes as I faced Ciel.

"Ciel are you okay?" I asked.

Before he could say anything, Grimsby snapped. "_You dirty old codger! Don't you dare touch my woman as you please!_" That ended with a bottle of wine being thrown at Siemens direction. And honestly I wouldn't mind seeing it smack his face and have him topple over to hit his head until he was unconscious _but_…Sebastian had other plans.

Like a beast, he somersaulted through the air, grabbing the bottle before it could touch Siemens, uncorking it in one smooth motion as he landed on the ladder leaned against the table with the wonderfully shiny and crystal clear champagne glasses. To my surprise, the liquid was a light pink and it cascaded down the glasses like an elegant little waterfall. Even though I don't drink (underaged, not to mention that alcohol smells awful) I was tempted to take a sip (it was _pink_; you don't see pink wine often).

"This is a fabled wine from Purcari village in southeast Moldova," Sebastian explained as he held the bottle up, looking all smexy I might add. "Please do enjoy it, ladies and gentlemen."

Everyone was instantly amazed and wanted a glass, or two. It was as if the last three minutes never happened. But whatever, Ciel smelled like beer and he needed to change ASAP. Sebastian was quick to bring Ciel a towel.

"Oh Ciel, I appreciate your coming in but a simple inconspicuous whack to the head with any blunt object would have prevented all this," I told Ciel as I took the towel and dried him quickly.

"Bashing one's guest, however inconspicuous, is simply not down in polite society," Ciel explained calmly. "Though I was sorely tempted."

"Are you alright, young master?" Sebastian inquired.

"Quite," he replied as I towel dried his hair. Once that was done, Ciel removed his beer soaked jacket and handed it to Sebastian. That was when they switched over to French and I pretended to look as if I understood. I mean, if I hadn't stumbled unto Kuroshitsuji via oven then I would have taken French class the semester before I made it into my Senior Year…

Senior Year…

Oh gosh…

There was an uncomfortable pinching sensation between my nose and my eyes were stinging. Before I could figure out what was happening to me, I saw Charity race over to where I stood.

"Miss Hero, are you alright?" she called worriedly.

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

"Thank goodness," she said. When Sebastian looked at her with a frown, Charity quickly looked down, as demure as a deer could look. I didn't understand that brief exchange but the night was still young as Ciel gestured for Arthur (who happened to understand French, the lucky bastard) to keep all he heard a secret.

I smiled at them all. "Okay, I'm hungry! Who wants to eat?"

* * *

"_No more gas in the rig, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it  
Out my life, out my head  
Don't wanna think about it, feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah"_

"What a curious song," Charity commented as she hung the dress I wore earlier. "I don't think I ever heard it."

"It's called Disturbia, sung by the amazing Jamaican-American Rihanna," I told her as I brushed my hair before the vanity table in my room (not the one I shared with Ciel; I always get ready for bed in _this_ room _then_ sleep in his). In my lap was the book the Undertaker had given me for my seventeenth birthday, the one that was 99.9 percent undecipherable, the rest illegible. But there were a few words that caught my attention that I managed to make out.

_Demon mate…_

I continued brushing my hair, staring at myself in the mirror. I had managed to read a page of the book, just a page. Most of it left me with more questions, far from being "enlightened". Of course it didn't explain the main questions I still had floating in my head (the very ones I liked to conveniently forget for the sake of not having to think too hard about them). Questions like "Why was Sebastian present when I was five?", "Why were we on the run?", "Who were running from?" and "Why was Sebastian present when I was five?". The main one though was the first and last questions. I sighed, detangling some knots. Not to mention the whole time-traveling to Black Butler. I mean, that enough should be able to occupy my time.

I do like it here, no question about that. In fact in the short time I stayed here, it's like a second home to me now. But…it's not my first home. I sighed again, suddenly feeling frustrated as I fought with my hair. Like seriously, I can't possibly be stuck here! I mean I have my whole life to sort out back in the future. There's Phil, my detective work, my friends, school, detective work, TV, electricity, the local foster home, my social, food, electricity, detective work…the list could go on! I have a life back there and to never return…it's just unthinkable! I mean, I have family over there. Yeah, it's just my dad, and sometimes Grandma Sanders, but Phil hasn't really got anyone (until the day he gets married and judging by his attempts at flirting, ain't gonna be anytime soon) except me. And I can't just never see him again. He's my _dad_.

But…

…At the same time…it's hard to imagine me just abruptly leaving Ciel and Sebastian. To never see them again except in a manga or anime episode. It's just so…cold…and empty.

I blinked back the tears threatening to fall, I gritted my teeth and yanked the brush that was still stuck in my hair.

"Gyaaah!" I growled when the knot refused to budge.

Charity glanced up from the linens she was folding. "Would you like me to brush your hair?"

I contemplated saying no, but one look in the mirror made me bowing my head in shame.

"Please?"

Charity chuckled softly as she took over the duty, her hands soft but sure as they worked magic on the knots. It felt weird viewing her as a lady's maid, so I kind of just think of her as my personal assistant (I always wanted one of those). "So um, Charity, where are you sleeping tonight?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, Mister Sebastian said I would be sleeping in the maid's quarter," she answered, fingers deftly undoing the knots.

I drummed my fingernails against the wood, purposefully ignoring the heavyweight book on my lap. "Say, I'm curious, why did Madame Red send you? To me I mean? And why now?"

Charity stilled her movements, but smiled simply at me. "Well, one can never truly discern what the Madame may be thinking. I did say she sent me in her stead as an apology for not being able to attend the party."

"Where did you use to work?"

"Mmm…I use to work for a very rich household in East Sussex; the Marquess had great ambition for his family."

"Did he succeed with whatever?"

Charity smiled fondly. "He did and more. But alas, he's dead now though,"

"Bummer," I said, looking at her in the mirror. She was really pretty, beautiful even as her blonde bangs touched her eyebrow, the rest tied into a simple bun behind her head. Her grey eyes were fixed upon my hair, pink lips thinned to concentration. It was a wonder this girl wasn't already married. Earlier in the evening, Woodley kept giving her suggestive glances to which she politely ignored. Even the Glowerul Lord Hugho had acted civil toward her. What gave me pause was Sebastian's apparent dislike of her. It wasn't a big thing. Just that I could tell he didn't like her (of course she _did_ take his spot in being the one to dress me).

I took the book in my lap, wrapped it around a red cloth and placed it inside the drawer of the vanity table. I'll have to read more later. "Sucks that you had to be uprooted but I'm sure you'll like it here if you want to stay."

Charity smiled as she finished my hair. "I do so want to stay."

Just as I was about to open the book and crack under the temptation, we heard a very loud yell, that obviously came from Siemens, echo in the halls rather gruesomely. I gasped as I stood up, nightgown swishing around my legs.

_Oh shi-nit! _

I totally forgot about Siemens faking his death! Both Charity and I raced out the room and ran down the hall, where we later found Grey and the rest coming down from another corridor.

"Something wrong? What's all the fuss?" Grey asked as we made it to where a frantic Mey-Rin and Sebastian stood outside Siemens door.

"Let us kick in the door," Sebastian said as he handed Mey-Rin the water jug. With just one powerful kick, the door busted down and we all converged on the threshold to look in. To see a rather icky but dead-looking Siemens shocked the crowd a good deal. I'm not exactly sure who screamed, but the aftermath was pretty chaotic. Mister Phelps and Charity both fainted (apparently she had a phobia of dead people; this arc is gonna suck for her) and Arthur rushed forward where he took the man's wrist and felt for his pulse.

He paled as he choked out his words. "H-He's dead!"

Everyone was deathly silent. Thunder rumbled outside as lightning flashed and streaked across the sky, briefly illuminating the room before it plunged into the darkness once again.

Let the Murder Mystery Arc begin.

* * *

_March 12, 1803_

_There isn't a lot of time left. I'm being hunted. I'll be dead within the hour I'm certain. It wasn't always like this. My life seemed so much simpler before I found out I was a demon mate. It's like the minute you know, they know. I don't know how, but it's true. Already I've been attacked thrice. And apparently the demon I belong to hasn't come to claim me. If it were not for my special talent, then I'd have been dead for sure. But without my demon partner (quite strange to think of him that way, but that's what he is), I really will be dead. And I like living very well, thank you._

_Still, I suppose it's all my fault for being clumsy. I shouldn't have flashed my ankle like that in public. Most scandalous it is, even if it was an accident._

_You see, not an hour later, I was accosted by a most curious stranger in Vauxhall. He wore all black and had silver hair, very eccentric if you ask me. Nevertheless he told me something that later had me returning to his queer shop down in central London._

_He told me I was a demon mate and that I had little time left to live._

_~ C._

* * *

"Oh what rotten luck!" Madame Red complained, hands on hips as she stood in front of the threshold that separated her from the tumbling rain outside. "And just when I wore my brand new red coat!"

"I'm sure it won't come to harm if you stay under the umbrella Madame," said Stanton as he opened up the large red umbrella under the torrential deluge.

Madame Red pouted. "I know, but still. I wanted to look fashionable, not like some skittering mouse hiding from the rain."

"Unfortunately, that's how you'll look until we can get you to the carriage you'll ride home in," Stanton said as both he and Madame Red began to walk under the dreadful weather. Madame Red made sure to lift her skirt up so that they didn't touch the dirty wet cobblestone underneath.

"I do pity the fool who'll have to drive in this rain," Madame Red commented as she stopped before a carriage parked just outside the Hospital. She had covered a particularly late shift this evening and unfortunately couldn't attend Ciel and Hero's planned party. A shame really since she did so enjoy parties, as anyone who knew her could attest to that.

Once Madame Red was safely seated inside, Stanton was about to close the door when she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him inside.

"Are you mad, sir? Its pouring outside! No, you'll ride inside with me instead," she chided.

"But—"

"No buts. I'm afraid I have the right this time," she told him with a smirk.

Stanton merely sighed, but complied to her wishes, closing the umbrella and setting it to the side, tapping against the roof so the driver could move the cab. The silence between them was noticeable, but comfortable. Instead of letting unnecessary words breach between them, they let the hard pitter-patter of rain and the occasional rumble of thunder fill the companionable void. This relaxed silence was a usual thing for them, especially in awkward situations like these that Stanton still had to get used to.

The ride to Madame Red's stately house didn't take long. In fact it was only a mere fifteen minute walk away on foot. And walking was what Madame Red liked to do, especially since it was rumored to be good for one's figure.

The Durless-Barnett family house was large as it was well furnished with tactful taste and style. The chosen wood was a cherry and the shiny white marble was recently polished to perfection. Old paintings and satin curtains decorated the walls just as antique vases and figurines lent the old place a faded air of nostalgia. Overall, Madame Red had come to love this place and Stanton found that he quite liked working here.

Once both Stanton and Madame Red were safely inside, the current Barnet butler took her coat, hat and bag as placed them on the coat rack to dry. He then left to light the fire in her private sitting room like he did almost every night since he landed on her front door, his employment status possibly gone if not for a stack of confounded cards. But such an action became routine for both parties, something that they had come to expect should worse come to worse. Madame Red entered the now lit room, collapsing on the plush armchair and sighing as she stretched her arms.

Stanton turned to look at her, still crouched before the fireplace. "Is there something you want Cook to make for you before I bring in the tea?"

"Mmm, I suppose so, though I'm not sure what. Something with ham I should say."

Before Stanton could suggest something heartier, there came a knock on the front door that startled them both. Madame Red and Stanton gave each other a brief look before Stanton straightened the lapels of his coat and walked to the front door of the house. Who could it possibly be this late at night? And in this terrible weather?

When Stanton opened the door, he was mildly surprised to see a tall figure hunched slightly over under a wide dark purple umbrella with gold etching of spider webs as decor. The stranger tipped his hat away from his forehead, the shadows receding and revealing a pair glasses and amber eyes.

"Pardon the intrusion late at night, but is this the residence of Doctor Durless-Barnett?" asked the stranger.

"Yes, but—"

"Stanton who is it?" called Madame Red as she appeared at the door. Her eyes widened a bit as she spotted the stranger. "Dear me and in this rain! Stanton don't leave him outside! I'm sure questions can be asked and answered in the parlor room. Be quick about it!" she said as she retreated inside.

Stanton mentally sighed (he'll have to remind her later that as a single woman of repute, she shouldn't be inviting just _anyone_ inside _especially_ this late at night), but dutifully allowed the stranger inside. He led him to the warm sitting room he had just lit, the fire crackling comfortably in the fireplace. Madame Red sat in the chair opposite, legs crossed, a look of curiosity on her face. "Stanton, do bring in the rose hip tea," she ordered.

Stanton bowed and exited the room, not sure this was entirely wise.

The stranger still stood, but seemed to unshoulder the burden on his back first. A tuff of blond hair appeared and a flash of a purple coat did too before a sleeping child was revealed and settled unto the empty armchair behind the stranger

"Oh my," Madame Red exclaimed in surprise. "What's this?"

"Forgive the sudden intrusion, but I'm afraid my Master has gotten severely injured. Normally, I'd treat the wound myself, but it seemed prudent to summon a doctor this time."

Madame Red instantly stood up and walked over to the injured boy. "What's happened?"

"A mere accident,"

Madame Red undid the coat and opened it up to reveal a bloody shoulder. She examined the wound carefully. "What an accident. There's a deep gash on his shoulder and is that…a bullet?"

The man bowed his head. "A most grievous accident. I gave him sedatives an hour ago and he fell asleep. He should wake up any minute now,"

"We'll have to take him to my operating room before he wakes up then. Thankfully the bullet didn't touch the bone. This should be easy to fix up in less than thirty-minutes."

At that moment, Stanton entered the room with a tray full of tea. If he was surprised by the bloody boy in the armchair, he did not show it.

"Stanton," Madame Red called. "Prepare the Operating Room! We have an emergency operation on our hands."

Stanton set the tray down and bowed slightly. "Yes, Madame," With that he disappeared.

The stranger looked after him for a minute before he returned his gaze to the woman before him. Madame Red looked at him. "You said master before. Who exactly is this child? Looks a year older then my nephew."

"His name is Earl Alois Trancy, Madame. I myself, am Claude Faustus, his butler. How do you do, Madame?"

* * *

**:D Done! What do you guys think? Please review! I really wanna know your thoughts! Like SERIOUSLY! I do listen to criticism (if they have a valid reason and not just said for the sake of bashing people) and I do answer questions and concerns. So let me know ^.^**

**Responses:**

**SmileRen:** As you can see, Murder Mystery Arc is here for ya. And I wouldn't worry for Lizzy too much, she'll grow as a character and we'll see how her happy ending turns out (but she will have one ^.^).

**Yami Mizuna: **Lol, I hope that sated some of your curiosity.

**Szayel's Angel: **Cliffhangers were always annoying and they're no exception now :D I hope this update satisfies.

**Frostivy: **Thanks, but I can't say this update was fast. Sorry! Though I love Doctor Who, I knew if I saw anymore I'd never get my work done so I stopped watching after Season Three. I'll continue soon. As for the book, close but not Cleopatra's diary I'm afraid.

**Paxloria: **Even though Hero forgave, that doesn't mean she forgets, just keep that in mind. And I totally heard about the live action movie AAAAHHH! I cannot wait! I know people are skeptical, but I just really wanna see how it all turns out, especially with Ciel, poor darling! As for Lizzy pushing Hero, yeah Lizzy's lucky. Or her reputation would have suffered. But those two still gots unsettled business ^.^ Anyways, thanks for reviewing! I do try to edit and catch some mistakes, but hey, I'm only human.

**VampireSiren:** How'd the Disney trip go? I'd really love to go sometime soon, sigh. And I'm glad you got the foreshadowing, sometimes I think I lay it on too cryptically. Ah well.

**PhantomGirl17: **I hope that answers some questions ^.^ Enjoy!

**tohru15: **Ta-da! Not exactly as you thought, but necessary my friend. I did so love Alois, but its not his turn to show himself to Hero and Ciel yet.

**Masgrl98: **Lol.

**watergoddesskasey: **Thanks!

**Jane86445: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D

**ItsMyCircusNow: **I think by now you'll know what it is.

**bored411**: I hope this didn't take too long for you Xo

**shadowprincess100: **I have no problem for the AloisxHero rooting. I love that blond too XD And don't think too badly of Edward. He really wants to please Hero and the girl is his first love. We'll see what happens in the Titanic arc ^.^ As for the tongue, that's just how it is. And I think that's how it goes, tasting souls through blood. Which might explain why Sebastian licks her in the first, only way for him to get to her soul unless he claims her. Cannot wait for that whole jazz to be explained later XD

**AshesAndDreams**: Yes, I suppose Hero being around Sebastian is stirring all that up now or it could be that the memory wipe on her mind is fading at last-Oops! I said too much. An I agree with you all the whole pushing Hero off the cliff, being therapeutic for Lizzy. Though I'd love to see their interactions during the Titanic arc. And Sebby in a swimmingsuit, I'm so gonna have to draw that before Friday!

**FallenOkami**: It'd be fun if I knew the rules to Zombieland, but I don't. I think I'm gonna have to stick with what zombie lore I do know. It'll fun though, if not terrifying.

**Doll with No brain**: lol, thanks. Sorry for the long wait. I hope to never make you guys wait that long again.

**TheNerding**: lol, he sure does.

**Guest** **#1(1/23)**: I read your review and I have to totally agree with you on most of it. To be honest, I myself was feeling as if I was almost there but not quite. Of course I wasn't sure, but I guess it just means I gotta still keep honing my writing skills! Anyways, on the subject of the competition, chillax. Its merely for comic purposes as well as making the plot flow. It may seem annoying and like "oh gosh not again" but hey, the characters aren't dumb and they'll discover themselves eventually (like Prince Soma realizing he and Hero should be friends instead). As for Mary-Sue, well, all I can say is that I know my character and if you guys think then maybe I haven't been doing my job as a writer (meaning really showing Hero's complex character to you guys, I guess most of it will be revealed as the story progresses). Still, thanks for your concern. Its made me reflect my story and really try to get down to it. I most especially love this arc because of its room for character development; particularly Hero's :) Oh and the home bit, just wait for it, sorry if it seems like she doesn't care, but if Hero really starts thinking about...well, you'll see why next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Aquarius-Otte**r: :D I hope that answers some questions.

**nomer**: I'm so sorry! Its been a very long couple weeks but I'll definitely have the swimsuit before Friday! Totally, totally serious! And you swim? Awesome. I couldn't swim to save my life so props for you man!

**Stormyspiritstar**: XI So sorry! I know this long wait must be killing you, but I'll give you a hint, its basically obvious if you read all the chapters by now. Just look at the little details (yeah, I know that's not much of a hint, but I thought it was a obvious). Sorry!

**SisterOfScarletDevil**: I think by now I'll know if your ideas were what my ideas were ;D

**taramegareader**: Alois will show up this chapter as you now have finished reading and most definitely next chapter.

**Kyoki** **no** **Megami**: Team Ciel? Team Grey? Lol, we'll see, though Grey kind of scares me now. His character is so...scary. Anyways, Ciel and Sebastian will know her past soon enough. Hero's pretty much an open book to them.

**AbbyInWonderland14**: If you're freaked over a little lick, then I think you'll just die as the story progresses. This story was originally rated M since I usually only do rated M stuff. But we'll see...

**Ren O'neil**:

Ch. 19 - There's lots of room for character developments as you'll see hopefully. And I'm totally eager for the Lizzy and Hero confrontation!

Ch. 20 - Doctor Who fans unite! Lol, I hope this chapter answered some questions.

**xxxbribriturnerxxx**: Uwah! I can't say more on the subject or else Sebastian might overhear, but all I can say is your on to something!

**AnimeFanGirl99**: Lol, Happy belated Feb 4th! Sorry! Its so shamefully overdue!

**vampireXgirl13X**: SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! NEVER AGAIN ToT

**Guest #2 (2/12)**: Nice definition. Best one I've read yet.

**Rin-chan Desu**: Categorizing:

Ch. 3 - lol, the pawn part makes me just wanna hug him. And I appreciate your enthusiasm.

Ch. 4 - CielxHero :) Looks like we got another in the fanclub, lol

Ch. 8 - ^.^

Ch. 9 - XD Your welcome.

**Colombiana**: Sweetheart, have you been reading anything I've written? No, let me rephrase that, do you dislike it when people aren't generally hated right off the bat? Seriously, give it time. Not everything's peaches and roses and I'm not gonna make character hate Hero for nothing. EVERYTHING I WRITE IS FOR A PURPOSE! I'm not a frivolous writer. And please review on Chapter 20, which is when you've read the story a little more and understood. If you still complain, then okay I'll take your advice (if you give me any, don't just complain and not give me anything else, I won't take you seriously), just be patient for goodness sake.

**Katarina**: LOL. Claude? He doesn't even know who she is. Man, I love exaggerations as much as the next person, but please be accurate or else I won't take you seriously. And not every male likes Hero, really now. Please continue reading before you feel the need to complain. There really is no point to addressing this unless you review on CHAPTER 20, not 15 (heck, the plot hasn't even unraveled yet by that point). And as for Ciel calling off the engagement (and I reiterate, did you READ what I wrote there?), his engagement with Lizzy wasn't public knowledge yet (at least in my story which is why I WROTE it) so he had EVERY RIGHT to call it off. His reputation wouldn't have been in danger (and the whole thing was a joke to begin with so his engagement was never real; that's the power of fanfiction for you ^.^). And let me say this again, everything I write has a PURPOSE which will be explained as the story progresses. I'm a serious writer so take me seriously or else I won't listen to reviews like these.

**Jude**: I cannot begin to tell you how your reviews really lift up my spirit. Your not only honest, but totally give me great feedback. I'm particularly exited about this arc because its basically when Hero's character gets developed XD and I love writing character developments. And I do hope some of your questions were answered. As for the competition, I'm happy that Prince Soma established his friendship card and THANK YOU for realizing that Lau doesn't like Hero in that THAT way like many people seem to think. I just love his joking personality and how it becomes a comic relief. As for Edward and Grey, I'll get to them , you'll see ^.^ And thanks for the thumbs up, the licking is necessary my friend.

**Sebby-fan**: Hope that answered some questions. And no, Claude and Alois don't appear in the manga, but they do in my story :D

**suchanoddecho**: Gurl, bring on the puns, I don't mind XD

**That's it everyone, write ta ya later!**


	22. Too Much Drama Kills

**Lady Keiko here...**

**Correction, _this_ is the longest chapter I've ever written for TTLG. I'm so sorry everyone for taking so long but I've got real life to deal with and it be not pretty. Of course I am inspired by this story so I will finish it and soon. On a happier note, I can honestly say that I'm seriously excited to write the next chapter because something OMFG is gonna be happenin'. Seriously. **

**Also, I'm both impressed and amused by all the theories everyone seemed to have about Claude and Charity and the Mysterious Writer C. Funnier thing is that all but one of you guys are not even close to what I have planned [insert nefarious laugh here]. So now I'm left wondering how ya'll are gonna take this chapter :D As I said before, Mystery Arc is perfect for some character development so be warned my kiddies.**

**Another thing, if you wanna reach me or ask questions, I read and answer my pms so don't fear the button. I'll repeat that I'm mostly active on my DeviantArt account (yes, I'm an artist as well believe it or not) since I've got several things lined up. Do visit and see my art; I wanna know what you think XI. I also use my Twitter ( Lady_Keiko_Sama) to write nonsensical tidbits of my life and whatever else I'm doing (includes chapter updates, just so you know).**

**That's it, I suppose. Please do enjoy the chapter and leave a review :D They make me ever so happy, even if you've got a criticism; gotta be constructive, beau, because if its a flame, well, whatever, to each his own, but if its offensive, I'm deleting it /:T) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

22. Too Much Drama Kills

"H-He's dead!" Arthur exclaimed in shock as he stared at the stiff unmoving body seated in the chair. His own body shook slightly as a cold chill began to settle in the room despite the heat from the fireplace. At that moment, Bard and Finny entered the room and reacted just like everyone else had once they spotted the unfortunate Mr. Siemens.

"I-Is this man dead?" Finny asked as he stared wide eyed.

"Yes," Arthur replied as Hero walked over to the corpse. "The hemorrhage from the chest wound was most likely fatal. I can't be certain because of how dark it is."

"Hold on a minute," Hero said as she peered closely down at the bloody wound. "Looks like death by stabbing. Of course he could still be alive."

"With _that_ kind of wound?" Arthur doubted as he peered at the very much dead German banker.

"He's right, Girly Boy," added Grey as he stepped forward. "Looks very fatal."

"Still, just to be sure. I've seen situations like this," Hero told him as she suddenly grabbed Siemens's lapels. "Sometimes the victims are stunned or unconscious so you have to proceed gently and handle this very delicately."

"What—" Arthur began before he heard the sharp smack. He stared in shock as Hero slapped dead Mr. Siemen's cheeks so hard that they turned red. She kept doing it until the poor man's cheeks swelled up. It wasn't until Grey suddenly grabbed the girl from behind to separate the two of them up that Arthur remembered to breathe. "_What was that?_"

Hero eyed Grey who was still holding onto her waist. She looked back at Siemens then met Arthur's gaze with a smile. "Well we can safely say he's dead now."

"_And you had to slap the corpse repeatedly for you to get the hint?_" exclaimed a very upset Lord Hugho, who kept his distance from the four of them. Channings placed a hand on the man's shoulder to sooth him.

At that moment Ciel and Mr. Tanaka appeared. "I say, what on earth is the meaning of all this racket?"

"Ciel!" Hero called out.

"Young master," Sebastian greeted.

It was then that Ciel noticed the dead Mr. Siemens. "Lord Siemens!" He briefly exchanged looks between Hero and Sebastian, so brief no one noticed it.

"In any case, let's just leave things untouched as they are—" Grimsby said until Bard interrupted him.

"No. We should move the corpse right away," he explained calmly. "I don't wanna put it like this, fer the ladies present and all, but flesh rots faster than you might think. Even if we douse the fire now, the corpse'll go right off if it's kept by the hearth."

Irene looked pale as she clutched Grimsby's shirt. "Flesh…rots, you say?"

Arthur stood up. "He's right. I also believe that we should place the corpse in a dark cool place until the experts can examine it."

"Then let us relocate him to the cellar until the gentlemen of the yard arrive," Sebastian suggested to everyone. "Finny, bring a coat," he told the gardener who nodded and left. It wasn't long before he returned and with Bard's help, they cleared out the late Mr. Siemens from the room.

"But that won't be anytime soon now, will it?" Lau told everyone. They all looked at him. Lau chuckled as he parted the curtains of the room further. "I mean, have you seen this storm?"

Hero walked over to the window and whistled. "Man, it kind of looks the time Hurricane Katrina hit Florida. Killer weather."

"What! But that means we can't leave this place either doesn't it?" Woodley asked in panic.

"You only realized that now?" Lau and Hero said simultaneously. Hero smirked while Lau smiled innocently. "Anyways its fine, isn't it?" Lau continued. "We all planned on staying the night anyway."

"It's far from fine! A murder was just committed here!" Woodley reprimanded.

Lau smiled ominously. "Indeed. Right now, this manor is truly an isolated island in the middle of nowhere. Therefore, it's highly likely that the murderer is still inside the manor or within the grounds."

"Or perhaps I should say…" Grey added, looking quite serious at the gathered crowd. "Thinking it through logically, the murderer is one of us."

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement.

"_Why must it be one of us? What kind of sick joke is that_?" Grimsby exclaimed in outrage.

"Yes that's right!" Woodley agreed.

Arthur knelt by the fainted Phelps and Charity. He looked up. "They've got a point. First off, the majority of us have just met one another, and—"

"Ah!" Irene said suddenly.

Sebastian looked at her. "Miss Diaz?"

"When we arrived at the door to this room, it was locked, wasn't it?"

"Ah, now that you mention it, you're right miss. It was," Mey-Rin confirmed.

"Then someone could have entered the room from a window, and after locking the door to stall for time, escaped the same way they came, couldn't they?"

"But wouldn't you expect there to be footprints if someone came in from out of this downpour?" Grey pointed out as he checked the tall windows and found them locked. "And let's not forget, this room is on the second floor. The windows locked too."

Lau glanced over at the quiet Hero who stood beside Ciel, arms crossed. "Well Miss Hero? Don't you have an assessment to add? I do seem to recall your prowess as 'detective extraordinaire'? Or was that just all show?

"Detective?" Arthur repeated as he glanced at Hero who was giving Lau a look similar to "Watch it or I'll step on your foot". She sighed but smiled brilliantly at everyone.

"Ah, you're right, I am one! Ha! Silly me!" she admitted bashfully.

"Wait, you're telling me you're a detective?" Lord Hugho asked incredulously.

"Are you affiliated with the Yard?" Irene asked curiously.

"Nope. I'm something better than that. I work independently which means I actually solve my cases faster. Except for that missing sports car case. Never did know what happened to that car," she looked up to find puzzled faces. "ANYWAYS! From where this conversation is going, I'm going to save you all some time and say this is obviously a locked room murder case." Out of nowhere, Hero took out a deerstalker and placed it on her head while at the same time taking out a magnifying glass and pointing it at Sebastian. _Where'd she get all that from? Did she have all that on her this whole time?_ Arthur asked himself. _And why the hat?_ "From what I understand, aren't all the keys from the manor patterned differently when this place was first built and nearly impossible to make copies out of, right?"

Sebastian looked surprised, but confirmed her assessment.

"The keys must all be stored in a looked place and Sebastian being the butler would obviously know where it is and thus no one would be able to get the keys that easily. And so the only other conclusion that comes to mind is—" Hero pointed her magnifying glass at Ciel. "Take it away Ciel!"

"Eh? Oh, needle and thread," Ciel replied after his initial surprise. He yawned as boredom set in. "Honestly, you'd never hear the end of it from the public if an unsophisticated locked-room drama like this was ever published."

It all made sense Arthur now and he gaped. "Ah! My Lord is right. All the signs does point to it."

Hero smirked at she turned to Lau. "And there you have it. Happy?"

Lau smiled in reply. "As always I am left impressed by your deductions."

She rolled her eyes.

"Wait, wait," Lord Hugho called out. "What on earth are you all talking about?"

"Yes, what's a needle and thread?" Woodley asked.

"As Hero said, this door can only be locked from the inside. However, you can easily lock it from the outside with need and thread," Ciel began to explain. "It goes like this…" Two minutes later, Arthur told everyone that in the end, any one could have murdered Mr. Siemens. With that final conclusion, Woodley and Grimsby exploded in outrage.

"Alright guys, just calm down. Seriously," said Hero as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, come, come you two," Lau added. "We just need to calm down and verify everyone's alibis. Lord Siemens was murdered after he retired to his room or to put it more accurately, he was killed after he rang the bell for the servants and before master butler and company arrived at his door. Thus you only need have an alibi for that time frame."

"Irene and I were in the billiard room," Grimsby told everyone.

"I was there too," Grey announced.

Arthur looked up. "I as well. And Mister Phelps too. After Lord Siemens went to bed and until the commotion occurred, we were all in the billiard room. None of us left the room in that time."

Ciel looked at Lau and Ran Mao. "What were you two doing?"

"We were drinking in the lounge with Mister Woodley and Lord Hugho, right Ran Mao?"

"Yes! We were together until the racket began," Woodley confirmed. "And I believe we had Master Butler bring us more liquor after midnight because we ran out of drinks?"

"Yes, I brought that over around 12:10," Sebastian replied.

"W-We servants were cleaning up, all five of us, we were!" Mey-Rin quickly added.

"I was with them getting a snack," Channings supplied. Tanaka confirmed his alibi.

Everyone looked at Hero. "Whoa there, I was in my room with Charity getting ready for bed."

"And to begin with, we didn't even know which rooms Siemens was staying in!" Grimsby pointed out. "It would take ages to find him in this huge manor, am I right?"

"Definitely," Hero added. "I've been living in this place for months and I still lose my way around here."

"Which leaves…," Grey trailed off and immediately everyone turned to Ciel who stood still when he realized that his "I was asleep in bed" alibi wasn't going to cut it.

"Forgive my insolence Lord Earl, but what were you doing at that time?" asked Lau.

Ciel sighed. "I am indeed the only one without an alibi, but I had no reason to murderer his lordship."

"Ehhh, reaaaally?" Grey drawled from across the room.

Ciel looked at him, blue eye serious. "What is it?"

"You can't say you had no reason with absolute certainty," Lau supplied. "The reason for which one person murders another is typically inconceivable to other folk." At that moment, Arthur noticed Hero shiver, her coloring paling a bit as she stared at the carpet. "People will never be able to understand another's mind, regardless of how much research genius scholars collect on the subject."

Hero cleared her throat and poked Lau in the chest. "Well whatever else you're gonna say is moot at this point Lau. Even if Ciel has no alibi, do you see how small and scrawny this kid is? There's no way he'd be able to murder Siemens himself."

Ciel flushed. "Hey now, that's not very—"

"Miss Hero is right!" Finny suddenly exclaimed, looking like he'll burst into tears any minute. "I don't quite get the complicated stuff, but…but! Young master would never do such a—"

"Finny," Ciel said sternly. "It's fine. Step back."

Finny looked down at his feet.

"What I want is a guarantee," Grey added after a while of silence.

"A guarantee?" questioned Irene.

"A guarantee we'll be able to make it out of here alive," he clarified as he looked at everyone. The rain pounded harder against the window pane, the sky outside looking unmerciful as the foul weather raged on. "'Cos this here is a manor under the control of the killer, right? And until the storm passes, we're stuck." Suddenly lightening flashed, illuminating the room in an eerie hue, casting Grey's face in a dark shadow. "And what happens if all our lips are forcibly sealed before the storm ends?"

Now everyone paled.

Hero scoffed. "You make it sound so dramatic."

"Well, then, how about we confine him. You know, lock him up!" Lau cheerfully suggested as Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny were outaged.

"_Lock him up?!_"

"_Our young master?!_"

"'Cos I'm so scared!" was Lau's excuse though he looked anything but scared.

Hero exhaled as she rubbed her temple. "Oh geez."

Ciel sighed tiredly, but resigned himself to the inevitable. "If that will satisfy you then do it."

"His lordship's room won't work. An aristocrat's quarters usually have some secret means of escape. My place has them too," Grey explained.

Hero looked at Ciel. "Does your room actually have a secret passage or whatever?"

Ciel looked away. "More or less."

She gaped. "What? And I didn't know? Dude! You totally have to show them to me when this is all over."

Sebastian cleared his throat to get our undivided attention. "A-hem. Then how about we keep watch over the young master while seeing to you—"

"That won't do either," Lau added. "Cause you lot might let the Earl get away, hm?"

"Therefore I believe the best alternative is to have one of the guests stay with his lordship and keep an eye on him," suggested Grey.

The general consensus was a strong negatory. While everyone started spouting excuses why they didn't want to have to do the honors of sleeping with a would-be killer, Hero cheerfully spoke up. "Well since everyone refuses, _I'll_ do the honors of staying with Ciel!"

"**Definitely not,**" was Grey's blunt reply.

Hero frowned as she looked at him. "And why ever not? I'm a guest too you know."

Grey smiled as he patted her head. "For obvious reasons, Girly-Boy. One, you'd be…" he whispered the rest in her ear and Hero nearly lunged at him in fury. Luckily, Sebastian was there to hold onto the struggling Hero before she attacked the smiling infuriating man.

"Let me go! I swear he's asking for trouble! _That son of a mother!_"

"How about we have one of the male guests do it instead?" Arthur suggested tentatively, suddenly fearing Hero's raging anger. Were American women this normally open with their anger?

Lau suddenly placed a hand on Arthur's unsuspecting shoulder and congratulated him with a beaming smile. "Thanks for volunteering! It's in your hands now, Professor!"

"Ehhhh?" Arthur sputtered in shock as he quickly looked at the Chinaman. "W-Wait!"

"Make sure you keep a close watch on His Lordship so he doesn't run off now!" Lau added as he walked away.

"N-No wait! I didn't mean to—I—This can't be!"

Hero leveled Grey with a heavy look. "You're itchin' for a fight man."

Grey chuckled. "When you're ready let me know."

"Hero don't antagonize him. I believe it only brings him pleasure," Ciel told her sternly.

Grey frowned at him, looking quite annoyed when he suddenly brightened. "Oh yes!" He turned toward Bard and Finny. "I have something useful loaded on my carriage. Will you two go and get it for me?"

Bard and Finny looked at each other briefly and did as he asked. Not like they had much of a choice. Ciel turned to face everyone. "Then with this, we'll break for the night." He looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian. Show everyone to their rooms."

"As you wish," Sebastian replied.

At that moment, Charity seemed to regain consciousness from her brief fainting spell. "Oh…what happened?"

A worried Hero ran over to her. "You fainted when you saw Siemens."

"Siemens…?"

She looked over at the body still sitting in the chair and shrieked, instantly fainting again. Hero sweat dropped. She looked over at Sebastian and smiled. "Hey Sebastian, wanna do me a favor…?"

* * *

_Twenty Minutes Later_

"Ugh, this has turned out to be quite troublesome," Ciel muttered as Sebastian finished dressing the young master up for bed.

"You are quite right, sir," agreed Sebastian, wishing a certain guest within the house to leave, namely a one Mister Grey. Not that he'd ever say that aloud of course.

Across the room at the edge of the bed sat Arthur as he rubbed his face in his hands, asking again what he had done to God to have ended up in this awkward situation. He mentally sighed, sensing the uncomfortable iron clasped around his wrist, feeling like a prisoner. In fact he could even remember Mister Grey's cheerful face as he showed them the long chained iron cuffs.

"_Here, I use these shackles when escorting terrorists and such whom I've captured for work," he merrily explained, chains rattling. "They're perfect 'cos the chain's long, so if you run it underneath the bed, neither of you'll be able to escape!"_

Like Arthur wanted to hear that. This time he sighed audibly and looked at the clasp around his right wrist. Of all the luck…

"By the way," Sebastian began. "The room we prepared for Mister Phelps was next to Mister Siemens' room, and he refused to use it."

"It figures," muttered Ciel.

"The only other room I could show him immediately was young master's bedroom. Unfortunately, Hero threatened the poor man against taking the chamber so I had no choice but to take him to an unprepared room," Sebastian sighed. "Trying to make it presentable in less than five minutes was no easy task."

Ciel paused. "Wait, so he's not staying in my room? What did Hero say? And why?"

"Said something about it being unlivable for the night," Sebastian explained as he finished buttoning up his young master's night shirt. "Which I don't believe for a minute since I personally made sure the room was as it always is."

"…well, who knows what Hero was thinking. Maybe she doesn't want anyone finding out that—"

"_Ohmyfriggin'gosh_ it took me _forever_ to find this room," announced Hero as she burst into the room, nightgown swishing around her knees as her robe fell about the shoulders, loosely tied at the waist. "I mean seriously! Sebastian, Ciel, you guys should really have these rooms numbered or something."

Ciel blushed furiously. "H-Hero what are you doing here?"

She stopped before both the shocked Sebastian and Ciel and placed a hand at her hip. "I'm gonna sleep with you, ah-der, what'd you think I was gonna do here?"

"_Now_? _Under the circumstances_?"

Hero looked over at the shell-shocked Arthur whose face resembled a very ripe tomato. She smiled and waved. "It's okay, I'm used to bed mates. I mean, my bed back home was a Queen's size and Noodle did love to sleep on there, even when I had slumber parties."

"That's not—"

Hero promptly turned toward the bed. "Alrighty now, let's see. Arthur sleeps left, Ciel right and I take the middle."

Arthur choked on the air he was breathing. Sebastian merely shook his head. "And where's Miss Price if I may ask?"

"Well after she had me ready and thought I'd be sleeping in my room, she left to sleep in the maid's quarter with Mey-Rin." Hero handed him her robe and crawled under the covers.

Sebastian frowned slightly but said nothing. "I assume that Mister Channings is sleeping with Bard, Finny and Tanaka then."

"Are they? That's cool," Hero yawned as she plopped down on the pillows. "Alright lets go to sleep. It's really late and I am _not_ a morning person."

Ciel finally sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked at the still speechless Arthur. "Well, I hope you don't mind an extra bed mate, Professor."

"N-No, o-of course not my lord," Arthur gulped nervously.

Hero smiled. "That's great. Now be a man and get into bed already. I'm feeling exhausted."

Arthur just blushed but got into bed, staying at the very edge. Hero giggled. Ciel turned to face Sebastian for some last minute instructions. "It's to be cold tonight. Make sure the guest rooms have enough coke to keep going through the night," a gleam entered Ciel's eye as his lips curled a bit. "Even if I'm not around, make sure our guests get the finest Phantomhive has to offer."

Sebastian had that knowing look in his face. "Yes, my lord."

"Ah! Before you do that," Hero said as she sat up. "Can you check Ciel's room? I think there's something suspicious there and I want it removed. Like ASAP."

Sebastian raised a brow.

"As soon as possible?"

He smiled. "Of course."

Ciel got into bed and looked at both Hero and Arthur. "Well, shall we get some rest?"

Hero stretched and fell back. "Finally."

Arthur said nothing, looking at his hand instead.

"Then I bid you goodnight, sir, Miss Hero," Sebastian replied.

"Night Sebastian," Hero called out.

The fire in the fire place quieted down until it was gone and the candle light was soon blown, settling the room into darkness. Once Sebastian left, no one said a word.

Talk about awkward. Five minutes into the night and Arthur wasn't sure whether he should move or keep in this stiff position for the next eight hours. Hero presence was very distinctive, not even a few inches away. Never in his life had he ever shared a bed with a female, not even his sisters. Thank goodness the bed was rather large so all three of them could fit in. All three of them…Goodness what a predicament.

"Uh, um, do you two often sleep together?" Arthur asked, cursing the confounded wine that was still in his system and made his tongue loose. Otherwise, he'd have remained as quite as a church mouse.

"I was wondering when you'd say something," Hero said as she laid on her back, Ciel on his side facing Arthur. "Since Ciel won't get me a dog," she glanced at the boy. "I'd like one of those German wiener dogs by the way," she looked back at Arthur. "I've taken to sleeping with him since I sort of can't sleep comfortably when I'm alone. It's a habit I've developed when I was little."

"R-Right,"

Ciel smirked. "You're not feeling awkward are you Professor?"

"Uh…"

"You could scoot closer you know. You look like your about to fall off the bed," Hero observed.

"N-No! I'm fine!" Arthur insisted, glad for the darkness that hid his flaming face. He looked at them both. "So…are you two…um, you two are…" he trailed off, embarrassed for even attempting to say it.

Ciel's smirk widened and Hero giggled. "Are you asking if we're together?"

Arthur flushed. Hero smiled. "Well, not the way you're thinking. Madame Red, Ciel's aunt, made this competition, mainly between Ciel and Sebastian, and at the end of the year, whoever I've fallen in love is supposed to win 'my hand'. That last part leaves room for interpretation though."

Arthur's mouth fell open.

"There's nothing to interpret," Ciel added. "It's as it's stated. And why are you telling this to everyone you meet?"

"_Me_? I didn't tell him anything he hasn't already heard. Did you hear Lau earlier? He all but proclaimed to the world we were married."

Arthur watched them as they talked to each other with familiar ease. Despite the very inappropriate situation he was in, he found himself sort of fascinated by the close relationship the little Earl and Miss Hero had. Never mind that this obviously wasn't the first time she slept with him (the thought still made him blush), Arthur was starting to see that even though Hero had that exotic plainness about her (enhanced by her American background) there was just something about her personality, a certain spark, a certain vitality within her that seemed to affect people. It made sense why this little Earl, rumored to be usually so reserved, seemed to be quite taken with her. It was obvious from the way simple way he reacted and looked at her. Such little details would have gone amiss had he not made it a habit of observing people.

In fact, once you get past the social status between them (now that he thought of it, did Miss Hero even have a status?), the unintentional comedic display before him had Arthur chuckling softly; which apparently was easily heard despite the two talking. They paused and looked at him, making Arthur instantly uncomfortable and fumbling for excuses to explain his amusement but Hero merely smiled and Ciel looked none too bothered. In fact, he even cracked a small smile.

"Professor," he said. "I do apologize for getting you involved in all this. I bet sharing a bed with a murderer makes it rather hard to sleep even when one should be sleeping, eh?"

"N-Not at all," Arthur replied, noticing how quiet Hero was as she stared at the ceiling. She sighed but suddenly smiled as she looked at him.

"Alright boys, time to sleep!"

Ciel muttered something but was muffled by the sheets.

"Um, I know I have no right," began Arthur, blaming the wine still lingering in his body. "But shouldn't the Earl remove his eye patch before going to bed? It would encourage healing—" Hero was quick to grab his already moving hand. In fact the speed and strength he felt was rather…scary.

"There's no need for that," she explained. "Ciel usually removes the eye patch at night. It's just tonight…well…you know…" she trailed off but Arthur caught the hint.

"Right, right, of course. How presumptuous of me."

"There's no need to worry, Professor," Ciel sighed as he closed his eye. "It's simply how things are done."

As the darkness descended with sleep, Arthur was the last person in the room to fall asleep, mainly because he still kept himself at the edge of the bed, despite the pillow that Ciel had placed in between Hero and himself. The tick of the clock and crickets outside playing was all he was able to hear in the silence. Ciel and Hero were fast asleep, each huddled close facing each other, breaths even and deep. It was sort of adorable, Arthur found himself admitting. He briefly wondered about this competition apparently going on for the girl's hand. That was when he remembered the butler; that strangely handsome yet intimidating butler. Judging by his earlier reaction to Miss Hero, Arthur found no surprise in surmising that the butler was quite obviously smitten with the girl. He didn't show it openly and he probably never will but there was no doubt that he held Miss Hero in high regards just from the simple gestures and slight brief glances.

In fact, Arthur wondered if Sebastian himself even realized the way he unconsciously acted with the girl. It'd be interesting to see what he'd do or how he'd react if he should ever realize how deep his feelings really were.

Just as Arthur finally found himself falling asleep, he was suddenly jolted awake when he felt Hero sit up silently. He stilled, wondering what she was doing. She just sat there, gazing into the far off wall, eyes a million miles away. Finally, after what seemed like hours (when really it had only been ten minutes), Hero carefully crawled out of bed. Arthur was confused, wondering where she was going when she suddenly caught his eye. He flushed, dreadfully thankful for the darkness hiding his pathetic blush. The girl simply smiled as she held a finger to her lips. Arthur gathered that she wanted him to keep quiet. A request he could easily do but still curious to know what she was up to.

Hero merely slid off the bed, searching her slippers before she stood up and walked silently toward the door. She paused and turned to look at him.

"I'll be back," she whispered to him before slipping out the room.

Arthur just stared after the door she had exited out of, feeling unsure and extremely puzzled. Was she feeling alright? Lately Miss Hero has seemed rather…off. He wasn't sure how she usually acted, but he sensed that she was only a few layers away from…what were the words? Ah yes, crying her eyes out. No amount of smiles, giggles and happy faces could hide the rumbling dark emotions he sensed she was probably feeling inside. If Arthur could guess accurately (and judging from their earlier conversation), he would say she was homesick. But then, Arthur wasn't exactly a professional so he could be wrong. Still, he was a bit worried that she would wonder the halls so late at night when a murderer was still loose (Arthur still found it hard to believe that a little boy like Ciel could possibly be a murderer). It wasn't safe for her but then who was he too tell her what to do?

And besides, he was probably overanalyzing this sudden ill premonition he was feeling (had been feeling for the last hour). Arthur sighed, sensing sleep come at him, deciding that Miss Hero would return soon enough. Just as Arthur closed his eyes, he suddenly felt Ciel suddenly sit up as well.

Was there no sleep to be had tonight?

"My lord?"

"Where'd Hero go?" Ciel asked as he stared at the door she had left through earlier.

"I-I don't know. She said she'd be back," Arthur responded, sensing he wouldn't be sleeping any time soon. Ciel narrowed his eye before sighing.

"That foolish girl will no doubt find herself in trouble. Best we follow her for her own good," he murmured as he got out of bed. He tugged at the chain. "Coming Professor?"

Like Arthur had a choice.

* * *

I don't know why I do it. I mean, I've already done it like a trillion times and nothing has ever happened.

As you're all aware by now, I came to this strangely exciting but freaked up world by this magical oven (something that I have yet to really understand how) in an abandoned multiplex in the wrongs side of town. I won't question how the darn thing works (I'm sure the answer will give me a headache) but all I care is that it freakin' transports me back!

Don't get me wrong, I really am torn between this world that I've grown so attached to, but I just can't severe my allegiance, my familiarity to my home time as if it were nothing (who does that?). It's where I grew up, where I was raised. Too simply forget would be treacherous.

I would be betraying my dad who adopted me (something I'm still grateful for).

I would be betraying my friends (who had to put up with me and still stuck around).

I would be betraying all I stood for (which is familial loyalty and justice).

Not to mention all those modern conveniences that a 21st Century gal is so used to (like a blow drier! Not that I know how to use one but I know Amanda would die if all five of hers broke). I sighed, rubbing my temple as I walked down the dark halls, staring off into space, hoping that I was going in the right direction.

Still, as much as I yearn to go back, it's kind of hard imagining that I'd be leaving Ciel and Sebastian forever. It didn't sit well with me. Just the thought of not seeing them every day makes me frown and feel sort of hollow inside. Makes my chest hurt. I'd gotten so used to them. I know them a little deeper than what I once knew from them in both the anime and manga (and that's saying something).

But anyways! It's not like I'm leaving forever right now. I always go down to the kitchens to see if the thing was working (it bakes just fine if you're wondering) on a supernatural level. I do this almost every day (during the day at least). I haven't been down there lately though (if you can call a week lately) but after not seeing it for so long I've been kind of antsy (sort of like losing your passport while in a foreign country except less hysterical). I know Sebastian doesn't really like it when I look at it (he's convinced I'll disappear one day) and Ciel hates it when I mention it, but can you blame me?

Sometimes…you just have to go home, to at least let them know you're okay…to tell them goodbye …and thank you, for everything.

I was so muddled in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone following me until they suddenly placed a firm hand on my shoulder. I was so startled that I almost shrieked witless until a hand was clasped over my mouth. My next reaction would have been to throw whoever over my shoulder and punch them in the face, but a familiar face had me not doing that…yet.

"Quiet Girly-Boy or you'll wake everyone," Grey whispered.

I blinked. I moved his gloved hand away from my mouth. "Grey? What are you doing here?"

He raised a brow. "I could ask you the very same question."

I placed my hands on my hips and gave him the "_Excuse me_? Who _you_ think you talkin' to?" look. "_I_ was innocently heading towards the kitchen. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Grey said as he pointed at the sword on his belt. "I'm patrolling. Making sure nothing out of the ordinary arises."

Mm-hm, right….

"Well whatever. I'm out," I told him as I turned around and continued walking. I was halted not even two seconds later.

"Wait, are you really going to the _kitchen_? _This late at night_?"

I arched a brow. "Gotta problem?"

Grey smiled. "None at all. Let me join you. Besides, you shouldn't wander the halls alone, especially late at night. Never know who or what might be creeping around."

Besides a poisonous snake that wouldn't be killing tonight, my only other problem was Grey's secret murderous side (apparently almost everyone had them). And since he seemed rather tame at the moment (so long as I didn't mention Siemens death), it seemed safe enough to walk with him.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine."

We mostly walked in silence. Despite the darkness, I was able to lead Grey to the kitchen (it's like the only place I have memorized down pat). It was a little awkward, being totally alone with him. I keep expecting him to declare that we fight (and honestly I'd love to knock the wind out of him but right now I was dressed in a flimsy cotton night gown and slippers) but thankfully Grey seemed entirely at ease as he folded his arms behind his head.

Finally he broke the silence between us. "So what exactly did you want from the kitchen? I mean I myself could use a late night snack but I didn't place you as a late night snacker."

I waved my hand at him. "Pfft. Of course I'm a late night snacker, at least during soccer season. My dad likes to stay up late and watch the matches with me too, tough we weren't supposed to be staying up late. School night and all."

"Hmm, that reminds me," Grey drawled in a tone that said something had just occurred to him. "Earlier this week, there was an ongoing debate about how best to court one's prospective partner in the palace. Phipps said that the best way for a courtship to work is to get to know the other person. I initially thought it a stupid idea but I suppose he has a point. So we might as well start with that."

I almost tripped.

"What's this _we_ business? And Grey, I gotta ask you, are you _serious_ about this courtship thing?"

"Of course," he replied, like it was so obvious even a caveman could see it.

"But you hate me!"

"I don't hate you…merely like bothering you is all," he faced me and smiled. "It's interesting seeing you react. You're so very amusing. Unlike all the ladies I've met. Of course a first glance at you no would be able to tell you are one." I punched him in the arm. He didn't even blink. "And I told you that I've decided to make you mine. Not to mention I long to see the look on that Phantomhive brat's face when he loses you."

"You're demented. And it doesn't even sound like your 'in love' with me," I paused. "Wait, how did you know you were 'in love' with me to begin with?"

Grey shrugged. "Beats me. I was told by my older brother that if you feel a little hot and bothered and suddenly find said female attractive and want to make her yours, then you're in love."

WTF?

Since when did Grey have an older brother? Wait never mind that! I looked at the boy as if he'd suddenly grown a second head that looked exactly like Justin Bieber (scream and run away everyone!). "Grey you loser that's not love! That's...well…it's when…you know, you…and the thing…," Gosh this was awkward. "It's when you wanna scratch that itch."

"What itch? My heads not itchy."

Oh…my…glerb. Please tell me this boy knows the basics.

"Grey, what your brother told you was to basically…hit second base with said woman," I explained, face a little flushed by the awkwardness. I wonder how my eighth grade teacher felt when she taught a bunch of preteens SexEd.

Grey suddenly looked thoughtful. "Really? He said this feeling is only felt once. And I've never felt it until I met you."

I backed away.

His brother must be an evil prick and Grey really is sexually oblivious (which is shocking because I didn't get this from him in the manga) or he could be playing me (but I'll beat him senseless if it's the latter). Then again, Grey could be working for both teams unbeknownst to him which would explain why he's never felt "the urge" before (or I could just be overthinking this). Oh well.

"Anywho," Grey continued as if the last two minutes of conversation didn't make me feel awkward. "Onto what I was saying earlier—"

"The wanting to get to know me part?"

"Yes that. I'd thought we could start with your family and home in America. Tell me, is it barbaric as they say it is?"

That funny feeling behind my eyes that I felt when I thought about my comfy crazy home in Miami came back again. It pinched my nose and I had to rub my face a little to keep from…to keep from what? Crying?

_Me_? Hero Sanders, Detective Extraordinaire? No, no. I never cry. Not even when I was punched in the face by the hoodlums around Casa de Maria or when I saw the Titanic (heart of steel man C:). Even my dad knows that Hero and tears, just don't mix. I have that "Man Up And Get Over It" attitude that's helped me overcome tough sticky situations that I've managed to land myself in (and trust me I've encountered quite a number of them).

Still, never once did I shed a tear over anything petty and so…ridiculous.

But then again, I never imagined homesickness would be so…tear-worthy, especially if my only transportation back home is an oven.

"Hellooo? Girly-Boy?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, blinked away any probable moisture in my eyes and quickly presented Grey with a smile. "What?"

"You haven't answered my question."

Hero sighed as they turned another corner and went down a flight of stairs. "Of course America isn't barbaric. It's the same as here only different." Way Different.

"And your family?"

"I was adopted. I only have my dad since he wasn't married when he got me. Still single the poor man. Wait, why am I telling you this?"

"Never mind that, what about your real parents?"

"My…real parents?"

"Of course. One always has a biological parent whether they choose to deny it or not. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. Literally."

I ran a hand through my hair, hating this subject every time it's brought up by anyone. "Oh what's it matter? They're either dead or livin' le vida loca," I said quickly, ignoring the thought of my non-existent parents. What's there to think about anyways?

Grey looked at me. "I sense resentment."

I looked at him in annoyance. "It's not resentment. Just frustration and the truth. I was left at an orphanage when I was five and…," I paused, remembering Sebastian's face, his apparent involvement in my not so innocent toddlerhood. If Sebastian rescued me from a very frightening fate, then how'd I end up kidnapped by the Cartel in the first place? My real parents had better be dead because my opinion of them has begun to deteriorate dramatically (and it was already low to begin with). "Well yeah, five at orphanage."

"Boring," Grey added, waving that information away like it was nothing. "There's no mystery in that. Tell me where you born."

"I have no idea and can we talk about something else? Oh wait, let's not talk at all," I said as I stopped before a familiar doorway. "Kitchen's here. Now shut up before Sebastian hears you. He dislikes it when I sneak into the kitchen."

"Why?"

"Various reasons," I replied when I entered the dimly lit kitchen. I noticed some vegetables laid out on the counter but said nothing.

Grey stopped by the island counter, taking a good look around. "This place isn't so impressive. I've got a larger one at my place."

"Yeah, well, the manor's got three kitchens."

"_Three_?"

"Yup," I mumbled as I walked over to the left side of the room. I frowned, scratching my head as I stared at an unfamiliar oven where my time-travelling oven used to be. There were no familiar burnt marks or scratches and there were a few scuff marks on the floor in front of the oven, meaning this oven was new and had been recently installed too. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. Talk about rude. You don't just go move someone's time machine from their parking space.

"Damn Phantomhive," Grey muttered, suddenly annoyed about being bested in the kitchen department.

I ignored Grey's rambling and continued to search the area. After a five minute thorough search, including the larder, I was confused beyond belief. Suddenly the seconds ticking by seemed to suffocate me and I sensed that far away hysteria creeping closer. I grabbed Grey's sleeve and dragged him out of the kitchen mid-rant.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

I didn't answer. But he guessed something was definitely the matter as ten minutes later I located the other kitchens and began my relentless search. My frantic searching proved fruitless as I nearly overturned the kitchens and tore them apart in search of my missing oven. Just when I was sure I had searched every nook and cranny I lowered the giant barrel full of soybeans in despair. I backed up against the counter as my hands gripped my hair, forcing myself to calm down as the hysteria began to take me in full force.

Whereisitwhereisitwhereisitwhereisitwhereisit—WHER E IS IT? The question kept screaming itself in my mind and unfortunately I couldn't stay calm no matter how hard I tried.

"_What the hell is going on!_" I shouted in frustration, throwing my hands in the air. "I can't find the oven anywhere! Where the hell is it?! And why can't I find it anywhere?!"

Grey yawned before he continued munching on an apple he had managed to find in earlier in my search. "What's so important about an oven? Phantomhive's got several."

"This isn't just any oven!" I whirled on him, probably looking like a crack addict suffering from a withdrawal. "It's my only way home! And it's _gone_! Gone! I NEED to find it. It's so important it's not even funny!_ That's why I have to know_ WHERE THE FUCK IT IS!"

Grey blinked for a minute before shrugging and tossing the apple core in a nearby waste basket. "I'll never understand Americans. Why not ask the butler?"

I stopped pacing around in circles and froze. Oh my gosh…why hadn't I thought of that? No wait, Sebastian. HE has to know where it is. Maybe he placed it in some storage room or something. "You're right. The kitchen may be Bard's domain but Sebastian would know where it is." For a minute my rapidly beating heart that had been about to jump out of my chest (gruesome image I know) calmed down dramatically. The thought that I would get to see my oven, even if its time-travelling properties didn't work, filled me with gratifying relief. "All we have to do now is find him."

"Wonderful idea," Grey replied absently as he rummaged through the pantry, discovering a wrapped basket of something sweet. "Hey this looks good. Why didn't we have this for dessert? Anyways, who knows where Phantomhive's butler might be. He could be anywhere within the manor."

I smiled. "Don't worry. I know a way to get Sebastian here without having to leave the room."

Grey looked up, already chewing on a cream filled biscuit. "Without searching for him? How?"

"_SEBASTIAN_!"

* * *

"I suppose Miss Hero had been right," Sebastian muttered to himself as he lifted the snake he had tied into a knot. After bidding Miss Hero and the young master, along with the professor, a good night, Sebastian had decided that he may as well start the night with whatever had bothered Hero of the room he had left immaculately clean earlier that day.

At first nothing had seemed a missed and he hadn't sensed anything out of the ordinary when he inspected the room. Just as he had been about to leave to follow his young master's orders next, he heard it.

If he hadn't possessed his superior hearing, he would have missed it.

The hissing. The slight shifting of a smooth and scaly skin against cool metal. Sebastian had gone over to the air vent in the room, took off the cover and peered inside. It wasn't in there but he knew it would slither on down here any minute so he had then lain in wait for the would-be killer's arrival.

Once it had, Sebastian had been quick to grab and apprehend it. Sebastian took a closer inspection of the struggling, coiling twisting reptile he had in his hands. Black. African Mamba. Dangerous. Deadly. It took Sebastian only a few minutes to realize just who exactly owned this

"It would seem I'll have to make a visit to the greenhouse," he murmured. "But this one still has its uses."

With that, Sebastian placed the snake inside a basket Hero somehow owned, closing the lid and latching it shut. He'd have to keep the reptile hidden until the time was right, only then would the plan work. Just as Sebastian deftly hid the basket, he heard her.

No ordinary human could have heard her. For he gathered that she was down below in the kitchens…

…kitchens…

Sebastian cursed himself.

He left and raced below stairs. The timing just had to be rotten. He hadn't expected her to find out so soon. He had been hoping to find a suitable excuse in order to staunch her fury, but as of late, he'd yet to find one. And honestly, there was no excuse for this. For what was done. But it had to be done.

Sebastian found her in the third kitchen where he liked to prepare desserts and pastries (mainly because it was the only kitchen forbidden to Bard until the man can learn that explosives and firearms do not belong in places where one prepares delicate food). To his surprise and dismay, Grey was present there as well, eating tomorrow's prepared dessert. A tick formed in his cheek, but he smoothed his features out as he stepped on the threshold of the kitchenette.

"You called?" he replied.

Grey looked startled and Hero turned around quickly, smiling when she saw him. Ah that smile. For reasons that still escaped him, Sebastian didn't understand why he relished it when Hero smiled. It was obvious that she was a naturally optimistic girl that tended to smile at everyone, but when she smiled solely at him…well it made him think—and feel something strange.

Sebastian blinked and cleared his throat, focusing on the storm he could feel in only a matter of seconds. "Miss Hero what are you doing out of bed in the kitchen so late at night? And with Earl Grey no less?"

He might as well distract her a little.

"I was making sure Hero was safe from the murderer, after all he could have escaped our gullible Professor," Grey answered after he finished eating his third cream filled biscuit. "By the by, why didn't you serve this for dessert tonight?"

Sebastian mentally sighed. He'll have to make another batch before the night ended.

"Never mind about that," Hero interrupted. "Sebastian I wanna know where the oven is."

There. She said it.

"Which one Girly Boy," Grey added. "I counted at least eight ovens in total."

"Sebastian knows _exactly_ which one I'm talking about," Hero stated, placing her hands on her hips. Waiting for an answer.

Well…he might as well break the news.

"It's gone."

She blinked, looking surprised for a moment before she became confused. "What?"

"It's gone."

She gave him a brittle smile, eyes telling him that she refused to believe his words. "W-What do you mean it's gone?"

Sebastian sighed. "I got rid of it about a week ago. It wasn't working after Bard attempted to…'cook' the roasted lamb you had for dinner."

"…so…you…got rid of it? Just like that? _Without telling me_?"

Grey looked up, his attention to the situation had been vague at best (what's so special about an oven?) but when he heard Hero's sharp tone, he suddenly looked very interested in what was going on. It was without a doubt that something was going to happen.

Sebastian didn't flinch, instead he merely looked at Hero, waiting for her to calm down a bit before he could reply. He had to tread carefully now. Anything he said could offset her.

"Yes."

Hero snapped.

She started shrieking and yelling at him in a flurry of Spanish. Her words flew by so fast and furious that it seemed to impress Grey even though he had no idea what she was saying. Still, just as she was gonna lunge at Sebastian for an attack, Grey managed to catch her around the waist and prevent her assault. He held her firmly as she struggled and cursed out of the hold of his arms.

Sebastian for his part merely stood where he was. He surmised that he should have remained still instead of dodging the frying pan Hero had gotten hanging from the wall where she and Grey stood. His actions seemed to fuel her rage even more as she caught another and threw it with deadly accuracy near his head. Though she could not escape from the secretarial officer's hold, he made no move to stop Hero from throwing all that she could at Sebastian. Instead he smirked at the butler, seeming content to hold onto the furious harpy he held in his arms.

Sebastian had half a mind to separate the two, but he was already in enough hot water. And he also briefly wondered how she didn't wake the whole manor.

"_What on Earth is going on!_" came a familiar voice as Sebastian dodged a rather nasty projectile.

Hmm, he may have spoken too soon.

Ciel came running down the hall, chain rattling as a worried Arthur ran behind him. His voice seemed to snap Hero from her fury. She blinked and slowly lowered the large frying pan she held in her hand, chest still heaving, face a little red. Grey looked annoyed when the newcomers and reluctantly let go of Hero's waists.

Ciel blinked when he spotted the three in the messy kitchen. "Hero? What are you doing here? Do you have any idea how loud you were? And were you really going to throw that?"

Arthur looked at the many pots, pans, plates, and silverware littered about as if the kitchen has suddenly retched. He sidestepped a broken cup. "Why's everyone in the kitchen?"

Hero pointed the frying pan she still held in hand at Sebastian, eye still furious. "Sebastian got rid of the oven! THE OVEN!"

Arthur stood still, not believing this mess was because an oven was gone. Had he missed something? Grey was already used to Hero's eccentricities and therefore was not surprised that she was upset over something so trivial.

But no matter how ridiculous they thought a missing oven was, Ciel looked grim as he stared at Hero. "Why don't we discuss this in my study? Preferably when you're not holding the frying pan."

"Oh no," Hero said firmly, clenched fists shaking. "I am _not_ going _anywhere_ without hearing an explanation _right now!_"

Down the hall, the B-MR-F trio along with Tanaka plus Channings and Charity quickly ran down the corridor to where the uproar was occurring. The servants quarters was merely a hop skip and away so it was really no surprise that they'd all get woken up by the ruckus Hero had caused. Sebastian noticed them arrived but said nothing as they crowded around him to peer inside.

"Hey! What the 'ell's with this mess?" Bard complained as he looked at chaos within.

"Is Miss Hero alright?" Finny asked worriedly.

"Why is everyone up?" Mey-Rin added.

Charity and Channings, who had been sleeping with the servants, were equally puzzled by the sudden commotion. Charity for her part gaped when she saw Hero's state of undress.

"My lady! Wearing a nightgown in the presence of men without a robe is most indelicate!"

But Hero ignored her as she looked intensely at Ciel.

Ciel saw that no amount of persuasion was going to remove Hero from this spot. Of all the ways and times for her to find out and it had to be in the most inconvenient of circumstances. He supposed he had no choice now. He had to tell her the truth; though he was dead certain he was going to regret it later. He cleared his throat. "Hero," he began slowly, his fist involuntarily clenching. "I ordered Sebastian to get rid of it."

Hero froze.

No one said a word. No one moved. The air in the kitchen suddenly filled with tension so thick that Arthur wondered how he didn't die of suffocation. He gulped. _What is going on_? _Why is Miss Hero so upset?_ Everyone almost flinched when Hero spoke.

"Ciel," she said calmly, eyes suddenly cool as she placed the frying pan on the kitchen counter. "What are you talking about?"

Ciel swallowed but soldiered on; knowing that what he had done was for the best.

"I ordered Sebastian to get rid of the oven."

"_Why_?"

"It wasn't working so it was no longer needed."

Hero took a step forward and the servants minus Channings and Charity flinched. "So you just thought 'Oh it's not working. Who cares that its Hero's only way back home? It's not needed so let's get rid of it'?"

"Not in those exact words—"

"Ciel! _Do you realize what you've done?_" cried Hero, looking distressed. "You've trapped me here! I'm stranded in this world and I can't ever go back home! I can't ever see my family and friends ever again!"

"_Does this mean you'd have left me if you had the chance?_" Ciel countered, suddenly upset. "You promised you'd stay with me the third night you came here. Remember?"

Hero looked pained. "I did, but I can't just disappear from my time! It's not right! I can't just vanish! My dad's most likely worried sick and I can't just disappear on him! He's the only parent I've got! And I've never had parents before!"

Ciel couldn't stop what was next. How could he? He loved Hero and yet she wanted to leave! How could she? Was all that he'd done been for nothing? Was all that he felt for her nothing? No. He would not let Hero leave. No matter how much it'd pain her. He had her now and he would not let his pawn, his Queen, get away. His eye cooled considerably and his tone was equally chilling. "We all lose them eventually Hero. There's nothing to miss once they're gone."

He might as well have slapped her. Hero looked absolutely shocked and everyone else silently gasped. Arthur was mightily uncomfortable as he stared between the two. He sensed that what had just transpired was not going to end very well.

* * *

It hurt.

It hurt too much.

My chest felt heavy and my eyes were stinging.

It was a wonder no one noticed just how much I wanted to cry. But it just wasn't fair! It wasn't fair! I've never had anything to truly call my own and when I finally get it, when I finally get used to it, something ends up happening that I end up losing it in the end. Only this time it'll be forever.

Ciel's eye was too-blue and hard. His lips were set firmly and he stared at me unflinchingly. I didn't get it. I don't understand why this had to happen. I mean how could he? How could he not care? How could he be so callous? Just because I yearned to go back didn't mean I cared about Ciel any less. Quite the contraire. I've learned a lot about this kid (a lot more than what the manga and anime told us of him) and the more I find out about the more I get attached to him. The same for Sebastian. And anyways, the oven's time traveling properties didn't even work so it's no surprise that I have eventually come to terms with my stay here (it's been like four or five months already, any chance of me going back home is clearly non-existent). That's why I can't quite understand why they react so negatively to the oven or my missing home.

Don't they know that home is where my family is? And not just my family, but Phil. Hello! He's my freakin' father!

He raised me. He gave me a proper home and affection. He taught me it wasn't okay to hit other children just because they said mean things to me. He made sure I never went hungry and curiously enough, three months after he adopted me…I was happy to be myself.

I used to be the type of girl who would pick a fight just to get attention since I was usually avoided (probably because I fought a lot and they thought I was weird for not being girly enough). And since my background was still a mystery to all them, they didn't quite trust me since I wouldn't open up to them. That's why I mostly kept to myself during my orphanage days. The nuns didn't know what to do with me. Mild punishments like sewing and picking away at weeds in the small garden didn't really do much nor did it get rid of my damaging social-status.

I was a wild child. Yeah I had a soft heart for kids that were bullied, but that only got me into more scraps as I fought their tormentors. They were grateful but they still kept their distance. Still, I guess it wasn't so bad. I wasn't beaten by the nuns. I was fed at least once a day and I always got to play outside (albeit by myself).

When Phil and a friend of his had come to the orphanage to repair the roof due to a recent hurricane, I had been really curious, having never seen a foreigner before. He saw that I didn't quite fit in with the others kids so he would talk to me. I understood him a little (having been taught English by our only English-speaking nun). I didn't say much and eventually I would have gotten bored of him had he not said he worked as a detective from where he was from.

Suddenly I was always by his side, wanting to know what he did.

He would indulge me and smile. Everyone was quite confused why he would even speak to me but…it was quite apparent he thought I was more than a troublesome child.

He saw that I could be more than what everyone (including myself) thought I could be. He had faith in me. He believed in me. And a year later, I was officially his daughter. I not only owe Phil gratitude but my life too.

Which is why he deserves more than having me suddenly disappear because of my incurable habit of handling things on my own; especially when today of all todays is his birthday.

"Ciel," I said, surprised that my voice sounded so neutral when I wanted to scream in frustration. "That's strike two."

He blinked. "What?"

I looked at Sebastian. "You too. You both conspired against me. You didn't even take into account what I might have to say. You guys obviously _still_ have no regards toward my feelings! And it isn't the first time this has happened."

"Wait what do you mean strike two?" Ciel asked. "You can't mean that the first one was because of…you know. I thought you'd forgiven me for that."

"Just because I forgave doesn't mean I forget. And its stuff like this that makes the bad stuff you do hard to overlook," I told him seriously.

Ciel's eye hardened, fist clenched. "I'm sorry I'm not the person you thought I was."

I smiled tiredly, an intense urge to sleep over taking me. "No one is what people think they are, Ciel. But that doesn't mean you have to prove them right." With that I walked past Ciel, past Sebastian and the others as I headed toward my room. I've seriously had enough for one night.

Anymore and I would have broken down right there and then.

When I finally made it to my room (more like when I finally _found_ my room…could have sworn it was to the left three doors down), I closed the door behind me and sighed.

And like magic, the dam cracked and my tears started gush forth. I slid down the door and began bawling like a baby. It felt strange. Crying. People do it when they're sad, hurting, in pain, sometimes even happy and relieved. But I wasn't happy and I wasn't relieved. I was emotionally in pain, I was hurting inside and I felt more than sadness, I felt desolate.

My throat felt tight as I forced a swallow. My tears were hot and they kept pouring out like an open faucet. Ick, I think even my nose might be running. Still, I couldn't stop waterworks and frankly I didn't want to. I just wanted to cry and forget.

Cry and forget that I'll never be seeing my dad again. Or my friends.

I suppose these tears were long overdue. I really should have cried the day I fractured my arm. The day I saw a dog get ran over right in front of me. The day when the marlins lost the World Series after coming so far from the finals (what? So sue me). The day I saw the Titanic and Passion of Christ on the same day. And most especially when I began to realize I'd never be going home.

But now as I reflected a little, I wasn't just crying because I missed my home really badly, but also because of who I used to be. That emotionless child murderess. That only made me cry harder because I was a hypocrite.

Here I was fighting crime (in a way), solving mysteries, and just being all out energetic and all this time it turned out that I should have been behind bars all along. I wasn't the person Ciel and Sebastian thought I was. I wasn't that always happy girl with a can-do attitude. Truth was I wanted to be her. I always wanted to be her ever since I was child. Why couldn't I be more social? Why couldn't I be more friendly? Why wasn't I beautiful or tall or confident or talented? The why's had haunted me as a child. But when Phil told me that I was me and that that was better than being something fake, well, I really felt grateful. I then figured I didn't have to try so hard to become something impossible.

I was just me. And honestly, I felt happy being me.

My tears slowed and I sniffed.

My thoughts then returned to my dark past. I know Madame Red said that as a child it wasn't my fault but I can't just forget something like that. How could I forget something like that? Ciel says he loves me but I don't deserve to be loved by him. What makes me so special? What have I done? Yeah he let the children in BK's manor die, but at least he came to terms with it and regretted it. Yes I forgave him because I knew the circumstances and what caused them and that as a person, Ciel isn't like _some_ people.

I sighed, sniffing again as I rubbed my eyes. Sooner or later I was going to have to tell Sebastian and Ciel about my past. It was only right. I can't stand hypocrisy and foundations built on lies (at least where it mattered; the life of a detective extraordinaire called for some serious huge ass white lies). I blinked, remembering a certain demon butler. Oh Sebastian. Sebastian, Sebastian…I can't believe I threw all those things at him! But he deserved it! Yeah he has to follow orders and all that, but he could have _at_ _least_ not looked like he did not regret throwing the oven away. The reluctant Demon Mate has to have _some_ kind of respect, right?

And Ciel. You don't just throw away someone's time machine. That was going too far. They knew how important that was to me. They knew it was like clinging onto a life saver in a vast empty ocean. It may not have worked or did much (except bake great treats) but it still gave me hope; gave me the will to continue in this strange surreal world.

The sad truth of it was that these last couple of months, I had been seeing it with distant eyes, just going along with everything because that's how it was supposed to be. It wasn't until recently (the hitting of my head when Lizzy pushed me back into the ocean by accident, or not, and I blacked out; unable to save myself, thank goodness for Sebastian!) that I realized that this place really was real. I didn't just stumble into Black Butler. I stumbled into another reality, another parallel universe if you will, that was just as real as the one I had been living in.

A firm knock at my door startled me and had me standing up and backing away from the door.

"Hero! Open up!"

It was Ciel.

I flushed but ignored his protest to let him in. I really wasn't in the mood for this. I grabbed the comforter from the bed, along with Raspberry Cheesecake. I paused, looking at the bear (the first one in existence apparently) and smiled a little sadly. This was very thoughtful of him. It just shows what Ciel was capable when he thought about others. Still, I was mad at him and rather than give in so easily, I was gonna prolong this a little longer. Shaking my head and ignoring the incessant knocks at my door, I ensconced myself inside the rather spacious armoire.

From there, I closed my eyes. And before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

Ciel sighed as he gazed up at the ceiling. He was in bed again. Ten minutes of banging at Hero's door only succeeded in Miss Irene and Lau waking up in confusion. After that he retired to bed, the professor following him all the while. There was silence in the room now as both males lay in bed, neither saying a word of what had just transpired in the last hour.

After Hero left, everyone had returned to their beds after Ciel had ordered Sebastian to continue his duties, dragging Arthur with him to find their resident time travel. It couldn't end like this. It just couldn't. Of course he'd figure she would be upset when she discovered that he'd gotten rid of the oven, but he had no choice. Lately he had felt Hero distancing herself (which was a feat since she acted the same as usual). He knew she was starting to miss her home in the future (more so than usual). But the thought of her not being around him anymore was…well, he couldn't even imagine it. He'd gotten so use to her presence that it was hard remembering what it was like, living alone, before she came along. Hero was just so loud and so forward, always _there_. He was used to her ways, her Americanism. Her warmth and what she represented to him.

Ciel sighed again. "I really made a mess of things."

Arthur, silent but awake, looked at the little Earl. "Um, I may not have understood what exactly happened back there, but in a sense I suppose you did."

"Now what? Hero won't talk to me and I don't want her mad at me."

"…this oven she was talking about…where exactly is it?"

"It's gone," Ciel replied. "I had Sebastian destroy it. That way she wouldn't leave us."

Arthur wasn't really sure what to say at this point (how would an oven be pivotal in stopping her from leaving when she could just take the next ship out of England?) but being a little familiar with courtship (however unsuccessful) he decided to impart some advice. "You know, they say a way to understand women is to listen to them."

"Women are difficult and confusing. At least one woman in particular. And she just had to be American," Ciel muttered, but he tucked away Arthur's words in his mind for another time. He closed his eyes and exhaled. "I shall have to apologize again. But I'm not sure that will do any good."

"I'm sure it will, my lord."

"It's so strange," Ciel added after a silent minute. "I've always won whatever game I play. It can be any game from cards to a simple guessing game. But this one I'm playing, the one to win Hero, it's hard."

Arthur yawned. "It'd help if you'd start to think of Miss Hero not as a game but as a puzzling person you really want to get to know. After all, the girl's not an object. And I get the feeling she'd been through a lot," he looked Ciel. "You too, my lord."

Ciel looked away, pulling the covers over his shoulder. "Good night, Professor."

"Night," Arthur answered, staring at the back of the boy's head, a myriad of thoughts running through his mind.

* * *

The halls were silent and dark, save for the inaudible tap of leather shoes as they made their way toward the scene of the crime. Sebastian said nothing as he carried a bucket of coal in one hand and a lit candelabra in the other. His thoughts were currently focused on his orders but he couldn't help but wonder about Miss Hero.

They had messed up. A great deal.

But there was no use regretting what was done. At least now they know Hero can't leave them. "Still, I suppose an apology is in order," Sebastian murmured to himself as he entered the room Deceased Siemens had breathed his last. "Now then, to 'make sure there is enough coke to keep the fires going through the night' was it?" Sebastian knelt down in front of the fireplace and proceeded to replace the coke. It didn't take him long to find what exactly had killed Mr. Siemens.

"I should have known," he added looking at the object in his hands as a dark figure creeped up behind him, a dark pointy weapon raised. "This is—!"

* * *

"…Bard. Bardroy!"

Bard's eyes snapped open and as an instant reflex he took out the gun he kept under his pillow and quickly pointed it at the intruder. But the intruder was equally fast and grabbed his arm. Bard blinked and saw that the intruder was actually Sebastian.

"What the 'eck! It's just you!" Bard muttered as he sighed and put his gun away. "Don't sneak up on me all silent like! I near took you for a ghost or somethin'!" He laid back in bed and wrapped himself up in the blankets. "What d'ya want?"

"It is about the menu for tomorrow," Sebastian answered.

"We can talk about that stuff in the mornin' can't we? I'm beat y'know."

"I want you to listen now," Sebastian said seriously as he grabbed Bard's shoulder. Bard paused, sensing that this was important though he didn't understand why. He sighed as he sat, ruffling his hair. "Tch! Yeah, all right,"

"First, tomorrow's breakfast. As I think the guests will be eating around noon, please prepare something somewhat filling. I have prepared herring pie and spinach quiche and put them in the larder, so please serve those to the guests. Please be vigilant and avoid cooking and serving something like kidney pie. There is a stockpot full of curry that I have made on the stove, so serve that for dinner. For hors d'oeuvres, there are chopped vegetables—"

"Hey! Hey! Even if ya spout all of that off in one go, I 'aint some secretary! I'll never remember it all!"

"Quite," Sebastian warned, handing him a pile of folded papers. "Thus I have seen to the menu for the next three days, taken care of preliminary arrangements and written a memo detailing where the foodstuff's may be found and the procedure for warming them up."

"Hunh?" Bard mumbled as he took the papers. "I don't need this. You just gotta tell me straight what you want done…" he paused. "And what about the mess in the third kitchen? I think one of 'em pans got a nasty dent."

"There's no need to worry about that. I took the liberty of taking care of the mess. So just focus on these instructions."

On the other cot, Finny stirred awake and yawned. "Nnnm, wha's goink oon?"

Sebastian turned toward the gardener. "Finny. I am sorry to have woken you."

"Mister Sebastian?" Finny uttered, struggling to open his eye lids. "What're you doin' up at this hour…?" He then became a little more alert. "Ah, did something happen to Miss Hero after all? She looked terribly upset earlier."

"It's nothing," Sebastian succinctly answered. "Finny, due to the storm, you will be unable to work on the garden for some time. Starting tomorrow, I would like you to see to replacing the coke for the fires. Do it first thing in the morning. Understood?"

Knowing nothing was wrong with Miss Hero after all, Finny returned to his zombie like state of sleep. "Yesssh!" He collapsed in bed and snuggled into the pillow.

Sebastian came over and covered him with the blanket. "Now to bed with you. Tomorrow will be another early start."

"Uh, why's everyone up again?" mumbled a sleepy Channings as he too sat up on his borrowed cot.

"Nothing at all. Just some last minute instructions," Sebastian quickly explained. "Sorry to have disturbed you."

"'kay," mumbled Channings as he fell back into bed. He was asleep within seconds.

Sebastian turned to face Bard once more. "Well then, I entrust tomorrow to you…Chef."

"Yep," Bard muttered absently as he retreated into the warm comforts of his bed.

With that done, Sebastian left the room. It took exactly one minute for Bard to realize something was off.

"_Did he say chef_?"

* * *

"Miss Mey-Rin!" whispered Charity as she shook the red-head awake. "There's someone knocking on the door."

Mey-Rin cracked her eyes opened, realized that indeed, there was someone knocking on their door. She sat up and searched for her glasses. Just as she was about to fall over the bed, Charity handed her the sought after spectacles and Mey-Rin quickly got out of bed. "I'll be right there, I will!" she said as she started walking. Unfortunately she had kicked the sheets on the floor and thus tripped over them.

"Miss Mey-Rin!"

"I'm alright I am!" Mey-Rin quickly assured her, getting up and scrambling towards the door. "I beg your pardon for keeping you waiting, I do!" Mey-Rin greeted nervously. Charity peered over her shoulder in curiosity.

Both women were quite shocked to see Sebastian before them, holding a caged owl.

"Forgive me for disturbing you ladies at this late hour," he said.

"_M-M-M-Mister Sebastian?_" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

"Is something the matter with my lady?" Charity worriedly asked. "She looked awful upset in the kitchen. What was all that about?"

"Do not concern yourself over that," Sebastian answered. "It is a mere squabble between us. Nevertheless there is something I would like Mey-Rin to do first thing in the morning."

"Eh? Oh yes," she said, adjusting her glasses.

"When dawn breaks, please promptly set this bird free. There is a letter tied to its leg."

"A letter?" Charity repeated curiously.

"For whom?" Mey-Rin asked.

"It is not essential for you to know that. However…it will prove useful in the future without fail." He looked at Mey-Rin. "As soon as dawn breaks now. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"But what about Miss Hero? Is she alright?" Charity insisted.

Sebastian smiled at her. "I forgot that I also have a task for you."

She blinked. "Me?"

Sebastian studied her carefully before replying. "If left alone, Miss Hero can cause a bit of trouble. Please look after her."

She looked momentarily surprised, but nodded.

"Good then, if you'll excuse me ladies." Sebastian promptly turned around and left down the stairs. Charity and Mey-Rin looked at each in confusion before returning into the room. Mey-Rin's back faced the blonde lady's maid so she didn't see the slow smile that crept onto Charity's face as she adjusted her braid over her shoulder.

_Oh I'll look after her alright…_

* * *

_Ugh…I can't sleep, _thought Arthur as he opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling above him. Part of the reason could be contributed to the fact that Miss Hero and Ciel argument earlier was still ringing in his ears, second was that Hero's added warmth to bed was sorely missed, most felt by Ciel, though Arthur was sure he'd never admit it. Still, it was clear that the boy obviously missed the girl's presence (the fact that this was not their first time sleeping together still freaked Arthur in some distant level). He mentally sighed, wondering how such a night could have worsened.

And all over a kitchen appliance…

Arthur sat up and looked at the boy, who suddenly shifted, back facing him. He smiled. "I suppose you're missing Miss Hero, huh?"

"Indeed, it would seem he is," Sebastian replied, sighing as if it were a shame the boy was feeling that way.

Arthur whirled and freaked. "_Eh? Hey…! You were still here?_"

"Shut up, Sebastian. I don't need you to tease me," Ciel muttered darkly.

Arthur was beyond embarrassed as he faced Ciel. "_E-Earl Phantomhive! D-Did you hear me?_"

Ciel ignored him and held out a hand. "Quickly, hand me my pillow."

Arthur blinked. "Pillow?"

Sebastian handed Ciel a much larger and luxurious looking pillow. "I suppose you could say this is the young master's security blanket at present. Of course he wouldn't have much need for it if Miss Hero were still here."

Ciel glared at him. "Shut up! And you had as much fault in this as me."

Sebastian smiled humbly. "Too true, sir. I do hope you can repair the riff should you see her next time."

Ciel muttered something inaudible, but Sebastian continued to look unfazed.

"Of course, young master."

Arthur looked puzzled. "What—"

"Don't worry about it professor. Anyways, get back to your quarters Sebastian. I'm going to sleep." No sooner had he announced those words that Ciel fell asleep.

"It's nice to see that he can sleep so soundly after having argued with Miss Hero," Sebastian added with a smirk.

Arthur peered at the boy's twitching hand. "I wouldn't say soundly but he is tired." _Not to mention that he fell asleep so quickly!_

"Professor," Sebastian suddenly whispered. "I apologize for the inconvenience that has occurred. The young master is stoutly conducting himself as the head of the family, but he is still only thirteen. Still very young."

"You're right," agreed Arthur. "He must be feeling helpless with anxiety, having been caught up in all this, not to mention the fight with Miss Hero."

Sebastian looked at him. "Do you also believe in the young master's innocence then, professor?

Arthur looked up. "I do. I can't believe that the Earl would such a thing."

Sebastian smiled. "I thank you for that. It is truly fortunate that you are the one to be watching over the young master. Professor," he gave Arthur a sincere look. "Do take care of the young master and Miss Hero. I fear they shall need looking after."

Arthur blinked but before he could say anything, Sebastian had left.

* * *

Sebastian quietly opened the door and peered cautiously inside, half-expecting a lamp or chair to be thrown at his head. But thankfully, Hero's room was silent and dark, which led Sebastian to correctly assume that their resident forever-stranded time-traveler was now asleep. He entered the room and noticed that the large bed was empty of both Hero and sheets. He frowned, wondering where she had gone when he caught sight of the fractionally opened armoire.

So that's where she stashed herself.

Sebastian walked over to the armoire and opened the partially closed door, revealing a cuddled Hero tangled in her sheets and clothes. A small endearing smile formed on the butler's lips as he stared at her. The girl looked so ill at ease, but very much deeply asleep, all while unintentionally looking quite adorable. It's really quite sad that for a seventeen year old, the girl looked no older then maybe thirteen or fourteen.

Hero shifted and managed to roll herself out of the armoire, landing in a tangled heap on the floor. Sebastian merely bent down and picked her up, sheets and all, as he laid her on her bed. He fixed up the covers and positioned the pillows so she was comfortable. Sebastian noticed the stuffed bear the young master gave her caught in a fold and held it up. He had half a mind to place it on the night stand, away from her, but decided against it as he placed it next to her sleeping head.

"There, that should do it," Sebastian murmured quietly as he shifted a few strands of dark hair away from her forehead. "As your demon mate, it pains me that I must leave you for a short while. Try not to get into trouble while I'm gone."

Sebastian's lips ghosted over her temple and gently traveled to Hero's unsuspecting lips, giving her a quick but chaste kiss. He smirked when she unconsciously shifted, messing up the covers again. He sighed in mock resignation but fixed them once more. He paused.

"I suppose I shall have to apologize when I see you awake next time," he whispered. "But note that I regret nothing."

* * *

_March 13, 1803_

_I can sense it…my death is coming. And soon. If this were not all very dire, I would be sourly cross for not being able to visit my brother in the regiment stationed in Norfolk. But I suppose he will have to go wondering what happened to me. _

_Luckily the eccentric stranger I met yesterday had most graciously helped hide me. I can't say I don't find it odd why he's so interested in this demon mate business, but then, I never did understand men. Still, once you get pass his cackle and love of macabre, he is a rather amiable if a little peculiar character. He's told me some interesting stories about those he's met before me, their struggle to survive once they were discovered and how all, eventually, died. _

_I must say that I find all of this a bit surreal. Just yesterday I was a normal shop girl, going to church and helping Mrs. Tibblenittle bake cookies for the children in the orphanage. But then again, I guess you could say I've always known there was something odd about myself. I seem to have this unnatural gift for knowing what's going to happen in the future. It might have sounded exciting but I only just know what's going to happen five seconds before things actually happen. Just five seconds. Not very useful I know, but at least its helped me from being clumsy; except for that time in Hyde Park that led to this whole situation. If only I'd understood that the luggage the woman with the feather hat had wasn't her luggage but a dog. They looked terribly alike they did. Big and black and most horribly shaggy!_

_Ah…I digress._

_On a more positive note, the...Undertaker, I think he's called, has given me a compilation of notes and diary entries from previous deceased demon mates. As strange as this all is, I find that it's actually quite fascinating. There are so many things that I didn't know about myself, or my endangered kind. _

_Like the pale white symbols we all carry in different parts of our bodies. I've always assumed it was merely a queer birthmark, but apparently it's a symbol that tells us which demon we belong to. And if they come to claim us, however that happens, the mark will turn black! If such a thing does happen, I thank the Good Lord I am able to wear skirts._

_Oh what else…_

_Here's something else that's quite interesting, during the time that a demon mate is without his or her demon, we each have a secret ability that helps us survive our time of vulnerability. It explains why I'm able to see the future five seconds before it happens. Apparently the last demon mate of Mister Undertaker's acquaintance had the ability to change their own age! Imagine! If I should have to be fifteen again I think I should die! Still, I discovered that each demon mate's special ability compliments that of their respective demon. I do wonder though, what demon would need a demon mate that's able to change their age? A most peculiar question this is._

_Nevertheless, even if I'm unable to walk the streets in London for fear of getting attacked in broad daylight, I must say that this demon mate thing is very fascinating. I shall have to tell you more of my learning's dear journal! _

_But not tonight. It is supper time and I pray that Mister Undertaker has brought something that looks at least edible. I do fear for the man's diet. Until next time._

_~C._

* * *

"Everything looks perfect and in working order," Madame Red commented as she pulled the covers over the blond boy. "His wounds may have looked terrible and if it had been any other doctor they would have surely gotten worse, but remarkably the gash on his shoulder was non-threatening and the bullet was safely removed without risk of infection." She straightened and looked at Claude. "And thankfully the sedatives lasted through the operation. He should wake up any minute now."

At that moment Stanton appeared inside the room. "Madame, the tools have been cleaned and put away. Shall I fetch the tea?"

"Most definitely. Earl Trancy will need lots of fluids to replace the blood he's lost. Which reminds me," Madame Red added as she walked toward the door. "Stanton! Get me my stationary! I forgot to tell Ciel and Hero that I won't be able to attend their dinner party. A pity really. I was so looking forward to meeting Irene. The dear sang lovely the other night and I meant to compliment her this evening."

Stanton nodded his head. "Yes, Madame."

Madame Red followed Stanton out the room and Claude was left alone with the still unconscious blond boy. He didn't have much choice but to sit down on the chair beside the bed. He had a lot to think about recently, especially with the rumor circulating. That rumor…

There are always vespers of whispers…old tales and new stories that always made up these rumors…but what were the odds that they were real this time? All the other ones he had checked out turned out to be false.

As Claude contemplated what he'd recently heard from a shifty source, Alois stirred in bed and that's when his eyes cracked opened to reveal aquamarine orbs. He looked disoriented and confused for a minute, his unfamiliar surroundings alerting him that he was in unknown territory. But he needn't have worried because Alois soon noticed Claude seated next to the bed.

"Your Highness," Claude greeted.

The boy looked relieved as he looked at him. "Claude, you're here."

"Of course," he replied nonchalantly. "You know I will never leave your side so long as the contract binds us."

The corner of his lips curled down. "Claude, come here."

Claude moved.

"Closer,"

Claude did so.

SLAP!

Alois's face twisted in anger as he looked at his demon butler, hand raised and slightly red. "_What the bloody hell was that?_ _What was that stunt you pulled earlier?_"

Claude had known that the boy would bring it up. He just hadn't expected it to be so soon. He fixed his spectacles and looked at his master. "It was an unfortunate oversight on my part sir,"

"_Don't let it happen again_," Alois commanded. "Or else there'll be hell to pay."

Claude said nothing.

At that moment, Madame Red appeared inside the room, her butler Stanton following close behind with a tray of rosehip tea and some watercresses. She looked happy to see the boy awake.

"And I was right!" She said as she neared the bed. "So you are awake."

Alois looked confused as he stared at her. He looked at Claude. "What…?"

"After you were wounded, I brought you to a doctor to tend to your injuries. According to her you are mostly healed," Claude explained as he helped Alois sit up straight.

"Mostly," Madame Red repeated as she sat at the edge of the bed, opposite Claude. "You need to eat and drink to get your strength back up. I've had Stanton prepare some tea and had Cook make some watercresses to stave off any hunger you might have now. You'll eat a lot more heartier during breakfast."

"Oh, thank you very much," Alois thanked her politely, watching her butler prepare the tea. "But who are you?"

"Oh I have many names, but call me Madame Red. Everyone does," she said.

"Madame Red? Interesting name," Alois murmured.

Madame Red smiled and turned to look at Stanton. "Oh and Stanton, I finished my letter. When the weather clears, do send it as quickly as possible. I'd hate to have my nephew and Hero wonder what happened to me."

"Of course," Stanton replied as he handed Alois the tea.

"You know," Madame Red added. "My nephew also happens to be an Earl, though a year younger then you I imagine."

Alois paused mid-sip. "Nephew? Earl? Younger than me?"

Madame Red absently nodded. "Yes. He's hosting a party tonight you know." She looked at him. "Say, you two should meet. You both look like you have much in common. And it'll do Ciel some good to be around people his age."

"Ciel? You mean Ciel Phantomhive?"

Madame Red smiled. "Yes that's his name."

Claude and Alois briefly exchanged looks. Alois returned his gaze to Madame Red and smiled. "And you know him?"

Now they were on Madame Red's second favorite topic of conversation, her darling favorite nephew Ciel. Suddenly she was animated and all smiles and laughter. "Of course I do! I'm his favorite aunt," she boasted as she lifted her bangs away from her face.

"Tell me, does he also have a butler by the name of Sebastian Michaelis?"

"Ah yes, handsome Sebastian. Ever the efficient and impossible butler."

Alois lowered his teacup onto the saucer and smiled brightly at Madame Red. "Please, do tell more."

* * *

"Miss Hero! Miss Hero please! You must wake up!" shouted a distressed Charity as she banged away at my bedroom door. I groaned, feeling sore as I rolled over and attempted to bury my face under the pillow. Unfortunately sleep would elude me today since I rolled a little too far and ended up falling over the bed. I sighed and opened my eyes, groaning as I sat up. The incessant banging kept vibrating through my head and finally I got up, if a little wobbly.

"Gosh damn it! Its way to damn early for this!" I complained in frustration. Did no one understand that I was NOT a morning person? I marched over to the door and threw it wide open. "_What_ in the world is going…," I trailed off when I saw the distraught look on Charity's pale face.

My brow furrowed in sudden concern. "Charity what's wrong?"

But she needn't have told me anything. It was like the time I had been hit in the head by a baseball in the Marlin's Ballpark Stadium (the odds of it landing on my cranium still leaves me mystified to this day) and suddenly it all came back to me.

"Oh shit!" I cried out as I ran down the hall, Charity following close behind. "I cannot believe I overslept!" By the time we made it to the room Sebastian had been murdered in, I stopped, cautiously walking inside in time to hear everyone freak out as they wondered who had killed Sebastian.

Guess this was my cue.

"What's going on?" asked a familiar voice that could only belong to a one Miss Hero.

Arthur froze, having forgotten that Sebastian's grisly death would not only impact the little Earl, but Miss Hero as well. Everyone suddenly quieted as she entered the room. Ciel had stiffened but he turned around in time to see her catch a glimpse of the dead butler.

The silence was tense.

By now almost everyone was made aware in some form or another of the close connection Miss Hero had with the butler (information shamelessly provided by Lau) so they all awaited some reaction that would equal or be greater than Ciel's.

To their absolute shock and confusion, Hero began to laugh good-naturedly.

"Hahahaha, Sebastian what are you doing on the floor playing dead?" she said as she walked closer. "If this is a way to say sorry you could have just made me a cake," she stopped before the pool of blood, looking at him with a bemused smile. "No seriously though, you should get up. You've got some explaining to do."

"M-Miss Hero," a pale Charity croaked as she pulled on the girl's nightgown sleeve. "H-He's dead. The Professor confirmed it."

Hero stopped smiling and looked over at Arthur. He gulped, briefly looked at Ciel who avoided looking at Hero before he returned his gaze to her. "I-It's true."

She blinked. "W-What? That can't be right. This is _Sebastian_ we're talking about. The most amazing perfect butler in the whole universe!"

"Well he _was_ the most amazing perfect butler in the whole universe," Grey added as he stepped forward. "Now he's dead."

Hero looked at Sebastian's body again, her face saying nothing. The only way you could tell something was wrong was the way her shoulders slightly shook and that her eyes appeared glassy. He noticed that Ciel had turned toward her and was about to say something when Hero placed a hand over her mouth and suddenly ran out the room.

"My lady!" Charity exclaimed as she followed her out.

"Do you think she's alright?" Mey-Rin worriedly asked.

"I dunno. I hope so, especially after last night," Finny added.

"Last night?" Lau repeated. "What do you mean last night? Did something happen?"

"It's none of your business, Lau," Ciel snapped.

"Nothing too untoward happened anyways," Grey commented as he began to walk out the room.

"Oh?"

"It's simply that Girly Boy got into a fight with the earl and butler. Something about an oven,"

"An oven?" Lord Huhgo said as he looked at Channings. "By jolly, I don't understand Americans and I never will."

Grey paused as he looked at them. "I understand completely. And another thing, we'll have to move _that thing_ down to the cellar before it rots," Grey motioned Sebastian's body with his gloved hand casually. "We can discuss the details to this latest murder when the servants are less sensitive and Girly Boy is more fit to see company, hmm?"

Woodley looked at Grey. "How can you take this so leisurely—!"

"He's right," Lau interrupted. "No good will come of rushing things."

Grey began to walk away again. "That's that then! Well leave you servants to handle the disposal of _that thing_. Oh and…have breakfast ready for us as well, hm?" He yawned as he left the room. "I'm going ahead to drag Girly Boy into the dining room since left alone who knows what she'll do."

Ciel looked upset. "Why—"

Grey gave him one last smug look. "Isn't it obvious? That butler is dead and she's still upset with you. The only company she'll accept is likely to be mine." With that The Queen's Secretarial Officer left.

Ciel gritted his teeth and looked at the floor darkly.

Arthur frowned as he stared after the man. Talk about lack of sensitivity…

* * *

It didn't take long for Grey to find Hero's room. He could very well hear her shouting and throwing things about. Still, never one for preamble, Grey opened the door and entered without knocking, noting a flustered Charity and a furious Hero as she stood behind a Chinese screen.

Charity looked at him and gaped. "Mi—" Grey quickly placed a hand over her mouth and placed a finger on his lips to indicate for her to be silent. She nodded quickly and he removed his hand.

"I freakin' _swear_! If I get my hands on the motherfucker he is so _dead_! This isn't funny man! Sebastian was supposed to fess up about what happened and now I can't know a thing because _someone_ had to be a ding wad and fuck it all up! _Gosh_! _What_ I wouldn't give for a soda right now!"

Hero peered around the curtain. "Charity do you have…," she trailed off, looking surprised at Grey's presence. "_Grey_? What the _hell are you doing here_!" she exclaimed as she lunged at him. "You're a friggin' Victorian person! Aren't you supposed to knock?"

"My lady!"

Grey smiled as he caught her hands from straying too close to his face. "I came to fetch you for breakfast."

She looked at him as if he had two heads. "And you couldn't have bothered to knock? I was in my nightgown you know!"

"My lady! You're partially exposed right now!" Charity cried out as she rushed to grab her robe. "You're only in your drawers and chemise!"

Hero huffed and dragged Grey to the door. "You made your point, Grey, so get out!"

"You know, for someone who just had a suitor die, you don't look distraught," Grey commented. "Could it be that you never really had feelings for _that_ _thing_ now down in the cellar?"

Hero paused for a minute, confusion marring her features. She suddenly shook her head and looked at him with a serious face. "Nice try Grey, but wait _outside_," she told him as she slammed the door in his face.

Hero faced Charity. "I swear! That boy is cruising for a bruising," Hero blinked before she face-palmed. "Oh wait of course he is."

"Um, Miss Hero?" Charity tentatively caught her attention. "We should finish you up."

"Right, right," Hero muttered as she took off her chemise. "Here. This chemise thing has a tear around the back."

As Charity went and retrieved the chemise Hero held out to her, she stilled when she noticed something on Hero's lower back.

"M-Miss Hero?" she called.

"Hmm?" Hero absently said as she walked back to the screen.

"What's that peculiar mark on your back?"

Hero froze. She quickly turned around and placed a hand to her back. "Mark? Oh you mean my birthmark. Looks weird right? Yeah it's been like that since forever—um hey! How about I wear that short brown dress? You know? The one with the long sleeves?

Charity smiled. "Of course. I'll just be a moment!" She walked over to the large armoire near the window and opened it up as Hero returned behind the screen. Charity's fingers tightened around the wood, her hand shaking slightly as she stared blindly at the dresses hanged in front of her. Her lips curled upwards. _Finally_…

It didn't take long for Hero to finish. She was a simple girl by nature, ruled by her emotions and passions. She once again rebuffed the corset and only gave her hair a once over before she left the room, Grey tagging along as they headed toward the dining room.

Charity walked slowly, her thoughts elsewhere as she headed toward the kitchen below stairs.

* * *

The dining room was unusually quiet since the wake of Sebastian's untimely and violent death. Hero sat across the table from Ciel. They've been avoiding looking at each other for the last few minutes and that behavior seemed to only make Grey all the more cheerful.

"It's a great help that he took care of the meals in advance," Ciel said when Tanaka appeared with the final dishes.

"And he even remembered to mash my potatoes," Hero added. "Now that's dedication."

"Smells yummy!" Grey announced merrily. "Let's eat! I didn't eat this morning, so I'm famished!"

In the end they all began to eat. Hero noticed that two chairs were empty and she frowned. "Hey wait, where's Woodley and Phelps?"

Lord Hugho looked up. "Ah, I think Woodley said something about waking Phelps up. He wasn't in the room with us."

Hero looked concerned and was about to say something when both Woodley and a pale Phelps appeared. "Sorry everyone, the poor boy heard the news and was scared out of his wits," Woodley explained as he slapped the boy's back.

Phelps looked uncomfortable. Hero looked relieved as she watched them sit down ready (or not) for breakfast. The atmosphere around the dining room was a little somber now, the clink of silverware against the china plates helped give a little life to their otherwise silent activity. As Arthur ate, he noticed that Ciel would occasionally look at Hero, who studiously avoided meeting his gaze. Ciel said nothing as he continued to eat.

"Trouble in paradise?" Lau asked Ciel after noticing the troubled two.

"It's none of your business," Ciel told him.

Lau smiled. "Well, things like that happen you know. At some point or another there will come a time in every courtship where two lovers will come to a disagreement."

"It's more than that," Ciel muttered, skewering a pea.

"Well whatever it is, with the Master Butler gone, you only need to worry about Mister Grey." If only, thought Ciel. "So I suggest you make all attempts at repairing the riff. It's either that or let someone else snatch her away."

Ciel's fist tightened. Arthur focused his gaze back on his plate.

On the other side of the table, Hero tried to unsuccessfully engage Lord Hugho into a conversation.

"You'll have to talk about this some time," she told him.

"Sometime next week when I'm in India," he told her.

She sighed. "Honestly, I gotta say this straight up, I seriously don't understand why Her Majesty is making me do this."

"That makes two of us,"

"It's not like I'm some successful matchmaker. And you know what, my love life ain't that easier to figure out," Hero whispered.

Lord Hugho eyed Lau and mildly glared at him for having been forced to hear about the Earl and Miss Hero's love life. "Yes so I've heard…unfortunately."

Hero stabbed her already mashed potatoes. "And do we even know who this girl is? The one you're supposed to marry?"

"I hear she's quite pretty, though a little dull. And by little, I mean a sheep can be a far greater source of entertainment then this lady," Grey added, joining in the conversation. "I know because I was forced to talk to her."

Hero glared at him. "Well isn't that a lovely compliment."

At that moment a terrified shriek from upstairs startled everyone in the dining room.

"What was that?" Irene asked as she paled.

"That sounded like Mey-Rin," Hero said as she stood up, pushing back her chair.

Arthur quickly stood up as well. "We better go check it out."

Ordinarily they could have sent a servant to check out what was wrong, but since things were slightly less than normal, they all decided that rushing to see the problem en masse was the perfect solution. And so, it wasn't until when they arrived down the hall, a blubbering Mey-Rin and terrified Finny greeting them, did they see the problem.

Phelps on cue fainted and Grimsby held Irene as the poor dear covered he mouth. Ciel looked shocked and Hero was absolutely stunned. Arthur felt himself sick to his stomach but forced himself to move forward. He knelt down beside the corpse. One look and there was no need to examine further.

Charity Price laid on the floor, facing the ceiling, filmed eyes staring wide eyed as blood ran down her mouth. A gaping crimson hole tore through her stomach and dress, allowing the blood to pool beneath her uniform and blonde braided hair.

It was without a doubt to anyone that Hero's lady's maid was dead.

* * *

**Boom, baby. What chall think? Didn't expect that now did yous? Lol, well I had fun writing this, especially Grey's scene . I love that man. I HAVE to give him someone for him to end up with. Which is why I've been thinking, but I know if I write a Grey story it'll majorly spoil this story, mostly. But meh, who knows?**

**Remember to review pretty please!**

**UPDATED: S'cuse my popping up, but everyone! I made this poll on my profile and I want all of you to vote! Why? Cause I'm curious what the result will be. And if enough people answer this poll, I might make another that I'm sure all of you will love ;D That's it!**

**Oh and due to several circumstances, mainly because I'm being timed on my own laptop :T I've decided to answer reviewers that have asked questions or need a response. Thank you all for reviewing! I always read 'em all and think of you guys. I promise to reply to you all next chapter. Till then!**

**FlyingCake:** I seriously have respect for you man. I thank you for honestly telling me your thoughts. Its helped me improve some areas and bring others to my attention. And your write that every character needs a flaw. Its what makes your character and story a little more interesting. I'm just sorry it took me a few chapters to finally get to it XP And the typing with the fake nails thing, XD That is really fun! Love the clacking sound!

**SmileRen:** Lizzy and Alois? Oh gosh I think he'd freak her out, not to mention Lizzy's personality clashes terribly with his. Its a thing for me to pair people up that compliment each personalities wise, so most likely not.

**Plaxoria: **Who's this Charity girl? You'll see ^v^ Also, the question of why would demons want to kill an unclaimed demon mate instead of taking her for themselves will most likely be explained next chapter or the one after that (cause some shit is gonna be hittin' the proverbial fan). And by now I'm sure you understand why Hero was lookin' all down when she was talking with Arthur.

**tohru15****: **I suppose Siemens about to throw the beer at Hero would definitely give Grey reason to murder ^v^

**Rin-chan Desu: **Yes Alois will temporarily and briefly stay at Madame Reds. :) All part of the plan...at least my plan ^w^

**sebby-fan**: Claude and Alois? You'll just have to wait and see how they react in meeting her...

**shadowprincess100: **I still recommend reading the manga. Why? Because Yana Toboso's skills at drawing are breathtaking (especially the details =^w^=) and the plot just as interesting. And because this is fanfiction, I have license to tweak and add stuff. Yay fanfiction!

**Jude: **Lol! Jude its you! I was confused for a minute and then I read your second review and I was like "oh!". Thanks for the review! I'm glad your enjoying the story. And yes, the Little Black Book are all the compilations of previous demon mate's journals and diary entries and then some. And funnily enough, I do put some double meanings to what write. I know not many people get them but its fun to see who does. Congrats on getting it!

**ilovecocks: **Good gosh no! Lol, I don't have time to dream myself in weird places (and though I love Hero, I'd never want to be in her situation even if hot Sebastian and shota Ciel were there). I mostly write because I seriously need to hone my writing skills if I ever want to become a successful published author. Still, cute thought. And G-rate your username. Got some younger viewing audiences.

**rin-chan-desu: **I feel so bad writing to you so late, but honestly you don't have to worry much. Most of what I write will be T, at least this story since that's how I started it. And none of THAT will be happening any time soon, but if there is a need to write something of the Very Mature nature, I'll put up a warning and you can read at your own risk. Its honestly up to you if you should or not, but if you do, I congratualte you into womanhood (since you'll be introduced to that sort of environment when you get to high school, maybe even middle school). But I seriously doubt you'll have to worry much on that department. Still, I appreciate your review and voicing your concern.

**Plagiator: **And you got that from one chapter that consisted of roughly 3k words? *shakes head* please read on before I face palm.

**Cheerio82897:** I like that qoute, "Great Minds Think Alike". If you do post your story, tell me! And the CielxHero and GreyxHero gets to me too ^v^

**safranbrod**: Ciel has use for Hero, but its not of the "Sebastian, I Choose You!" nature. Her skills as a detective are a valuable assest, especially her knowledge of her "future". Though the last skill is shifty so he mainly focuses on the first. Still, gotta love his character. Though its rough and sometimes misdirected and unsee, he's truly got a soft heart. And power to us Sherlock lovers! Finished watching Elementary Season 1 and gonna rewatch Sherlock! again. Cannot wait for their Season 3!

**Guest (3/19) #2:** I've already discussed this issue earlier. Seriously. I have my own plot and Cutie's got hers. Excuse me that this OC time- traveling to Kuroshitsuji World idea has been over used (but its a favorite ^v^). I even have a whole community dedicated to stories of this nature, both of Cutie's A Kiss To My Prince Series included. And why do you "I copied her" people always review on the first chapter? I don't get it! But whatever, to each his own.

**animelover56349:** "Hit Puberty" LOFL! THAT was hilarious XD and I am so honore you trust me to see who she ends up. I hope I can live on par to your expectations.

**Yami Mizuna:** Welcome back home! I'm so glad your here safe TvT


	23. Something Deathly This Way Comes

**Lady Keiko here...**

**Sorry to have pulled the disappearing act, but I was wrapping up my winter classes and finishing other things as well. But I'm here now and I don't intend to leave this story hanging. I'm so close to finishing it I can almost taste it! Oh speaking of, what do you guys think about the story picture I placed up? Yes I drew it, but its sort of a colored sketch I'm afraid. I'll probably make another one in the future.**

**Also, I've decided: my fingers and imagination has been itchin' and I definitely think I'm going to write a Charles Grey story. But the plot will be set a few years after this story finishes, sort of like a spin-off. And of course because of that, I'll only upload the prologues. I'll write the rest but I'll upload it only after I finish this story T^T. Still, just thinking about it makes me smile like an idiot. Ah well!**

**If you didn't already know, I have a poll on my profile asking whether you guys have read the Kuroshitsuji manga or not. Nothing serious, but I wanted to see how many of you readers are actually know what's gonna happen next. So if you have an account you guys can vote. I'll leave it open another week before I close it. After that I'll put up another question and who knows what it might be ;D**

**P.S. I'm getting the wisdom teeth on the right side of my mouth ripped out this Thursday and I'm so scared after the surgery happens. Why oh why must it be done QoQ~! But despite that, I'll try to type out the chapter...just expect me to complain about the pain on my twitter account XD**

**Guess that's all I can say for now. Happy Reading~!**

* * *

23. Something Deathly This Way Comes

"I-Is this some sort of nightmare?" asked a pale Grimsby as they all stared at Charity's immobile body. Arthur stood up, his stomach suddenly feeling heavy. He looked at Hero and noticed that she was utterly still. She said not a word nor reacted in any way except to look down flabbergasted. Arthur could only imagine what she must be feeling.

"I-I was just fetching some linens from the supply closet, yes I was, when…when I saw her on the floor," Mey-Rin cried as Bard patted her back. "T-Then I saw the blood and-and…"

"There, there," Bard comforted. He looked up at Ciel. "Young master?"

"Well this certainly is a predicament," he responded coolly.

"Yet tastefully done don'tcha think?' Lau said as he peered at the scene. "The whole scene speaks macabre yet it lends an air of tragic grace."

Lord Hugho, Woodley and Grimsby looked at the Chinaman as if he'd gone mad. Grey stepped forward. "Nevertheless, she's dead and for quite some time judging by the pool of blood gathered underneath her," he crouched down. "I'd say around forty minutes to an hour maybe."

"And we have been at the dining room for around thirty-minutes," Irene exclaimed.

"But that hole in her midsection," Arthur added. "What could have caused that?"

"A blunt object. Given the right force and speed anyone could have done that," Grey responded.

"Not anyone. Just someone familiar in using such strength," Ciel countered

"I don't know," Arthur doubted. "They'd have to have been awfully strong."

"Never mind that," Lord Hugho interrupted. "Why is all this happening in the first place? I thought this place had security."

Ciel sighed. "My apologies for what's been happening lately. I did not expect these series of events to take place but I can assure that this should all come to a close soon."

"How can you be so sure?" Woodley demanded.

"_Ohmygorsh_!" Hero suddenly exclaimed as everyone turned to look at her. "Charity's been _murdered_!"

Lord Hugho was this close to face palming. "_You mean you didn't get it when you first saw her body on the floor surrounded by blood?_"

Hero hushed him, her eyes solely focused on the body. "Duh, I already know that. But this time someone was _murdered_!"

"As opposed to Mr. Siemens and the butler?" Lau asked.

She waved his comment away. "Not important. What's important is that someone just killed this girl on _my_ watch," Hero cracked her knuckle. "Now it's _personal_."

"And pray tell what are you going to do?" Grey couldn't help but inquire.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hero said as she took out her leather gloves and hat and placed them on. "I'm gonna solve this mystery and bring down the killer. The fact of the matter is, there really is a murderer on the loose and it's my job to stop the perp before he/she/it strikes again."

"Wait, your job?" Arthur questioned, wondering again, where in the world Miss Hero kept her deerstalker stowed away.

"As a detective extraordinaire. Now let's get crackin'," Hero said as she took out a magnifying glass from her pocket. She pointed it at Arthur. "Let's begin by confirming alibis where everyone was exactly around forty minutes to an hour ago."

"Uh, well we were all coming into the dining room," Arthur stated as he watched Hero approached Charity's body, examining her clothes, shoes, hair. "Mister Tanaka and Channings were already there I think."

"Finny, Mey-Rin and I were finishing reheating the food," Bard explained

"Irene and I were coming in together," Grimsby announced.

"Girly-Boy and I were too," Grey said.

"Lord Hugho, Arthur and I were talking to each other," Ciel added.

"And Ran Mao was with me," Lau finished.

Grey looked at Woodley. "I do believe you and Mister Phelps were late,"

"H-Hey! We didn't do it!" Woodley exclaimed in outrage. "Phelp's room had been next to mine so it was only natural to see why he hadn't woken up! It's not my fault we had been a little late!"

"Well it definitely wasn't a two person job," Hero stated as she straightened from her crouch. "Despite the blood, there's practically not a hair on her head that's been misplaced. Her clothes aren't shifted in any particular way and her fingernails aren't even chipped in the slightest. Charity didn't put up much of a fight."

"Well she did look weak," Grey pointed out.

"Still," Hero looked up. "Arthur's right. The perp would need a lot of strength to ram a hole through her midsection and all that strength would definitely yield a lot a blood."

"Obviously," Lord Hugho muttered as he looked at the blood on the floor distastefully.

"Not just on the floor oh Tea Prince, but on the murder weapon too,"

"But, the hall is empty of anything that could be used as a weapon and what could be big enough to cause that?" Finny exclaimed.

Ciel looked behind to inspect the hall. "I think…wait, something is missing."

"What?" Irene asked.

"It's—"

"Oh dammit!" Hero cried in frustration as she banged on the locked window hanging above Charity's body. "Darn thing won't open."

"Allow me," Mister Tanaka said as he took out a key and opened the window.

"Thank you," she said as she opened it wide and grabbed the sill to lift herself up.

"Hero what are you doing?" Ciel demanded as he walked over to her. "It's raining and you're going to fall!"

"Then hold my foot will ya?" she said as she leaned out the window. Ciel quickly grabbed a hold of Hero's leg before she toppled over.

"Girly-Boy what are you doing now?" Grey asked as he came over and grabbed her other foot to steady her balance.

"Looking for the murder weapon," she replied.

"Outside?"

"There's just something about this whole situation that screams suspiciousness," Hero explained as she peered down. She paused. "Hey, did you know that we're on the third floor?"

"_You just realized this now?_" Ciel exclaimed, exasperated. "I wish you'd think things through instead of jumping into the fray."

"Oh, but what's this?" Hero called out.

"What? What?" Lau said as everyone else suddenly came closer to the window, inadvertently pushing Hero out the window a little more.

"Whoa people! Back up!"

"What do you see?" Grimsby asked.

Hero rolled her eyes and tried ignoring the rain. "Well, it's a bit blurry from seeing it so high, but I think I see what killed Charity."

"What is it?" Grey asked impatiently.

"I dunno. But it's kind of golden looking and slightly curved."

"It's the candle holder that was nailed to the wall," Ciel replied as he and Grey lowered Hero back inside.

"_What?_" everyone exclaimed.

"Hmm, the young master is right," Bard said as he and Tanaka stood a few feet away, examining a pale spot on the wall near the ceiling.

Hero shook her damp hair. "So the killer somehow manages to grab that from up there, rams it into Charity and then opens the locked the window and locks it again all within the span of forty minutes to an hour," Hero concluded. "But what would be the motive? And why such a complicated way to kill her? She only came yesterday night...this doesn't make any sense."

"Say," Lau interrupted. "Instead of all us standing here holding court, why don't we go sit down and think the situation through a little more? Over a nice cup of tea, perhaps?"

"I second that!" Grey agreed.

"Yes they're right," Ciel answered. "Tanaka show our guests to the drawing room."

"Very good sir,"

Just as everyone began to walk away, Arthur noticed that Ciel grabbed hold of Hero's wrist, a serious expression on his face.

"Hero, we need to talk."

She looked at him, face neutral. "Not right now Ciel. Maybe later after we solve this mystery."

Ciel looked troubled. "B—" He was interrupted by a cheerful Grey as he whisked Hero away from the disgruntled Earl. Lau had stood close and watched the whole scene with amused eyes.

"I could be wrong Earl, but if you don't get Miss Hero's favor soon, this Mister Grey will," Lau taunted with a smile. Ciel gritted his teeth, but kept walking. Arthur stayed silent as he followed them

* * *

Twenty minutes later, everyone was situated in the drawing room, tea cups and dessert plates had been passed around and they all ate with a mixture of unease and hunger. Charity's body had been removed down to the cellar and the bloody mess cleaned up. The rain was still pounding relentlessly outside, but luckily the chill of the day was kept at bay by the roaring fire in the fireplace. There was no time like the present to discuss the murders.

"Well, now that I've had my dessert, let's sort things out," Grey began with a mouthful of sweets. "First, Lord Siemens. He died around 1:10 am today. Only Earl Phantomhive has no alibi. And then, the butler…we do not know of his time of death, but almost everyone had no alibi. Next was Hero's lady's maid and she died about an hour ago and again, despite all us coming in together at the dining room, anyone of us could have done it...except for Girly-Boy and myself."

"Eh? Why's that?" asked Grimsby.

"Because we were together when we last saw the maid when she was still alive. After we left her behind, anyone could have done it," Grey pointed out.

"That's absurd! We wouldn't know where to find her!"

"Happenstance," Lau added in thought.

Just as Grimsby was about to blow up, Irene quickly interrupted. "Well its still certainly deplorable what happened to the lady's maid."

"And she was so pretty," Channings sighed from behind the couch Lord Hugho occupied.

"Meh, I suppose so," Grey mumbled as he swallowed the last of his dessert. "I hadn't noticed much."

"I just don't get it," Hero mumbled. "This isn't how things are supposed to go."

"How are things supposed to go?" asked Irene as she sipped her tea.

"Not like this. But it is my fault I guess, I mean, I did mess the order of things," Hero sighed as she sat back. "Oh my gosh I could seriously use a soda right now. I can't think straight. Sherlock uses cocaine to get out of thinker's block and I use caffeinated sugar."

Arthur sharply looked up. "Wha—"

"Girly-Boy what are you rambling on about now?" Grey interrupted without a thought.

"Nothing you normal folks would understand," Hero mumbled as she looked glumly at her tea. She quickly looked at Ciel, who was looking at her. When they're eyes met, they both looked away. This only seemed to amuse Lau.

"So what now? Another person's been killed, the rain hasn't lifted any and this murderer is still on the loose," complained Grimsby.

"Indeed," Arthur murmured. "This is just like the butler. Almost anyone could have done it."

At that moment, the door to the parlor room opened, revealing a soaked Finny as Mey-Rin and Bard followed him in. "We found it!" Finny cried. "Just like you said Miss Hero!"

Hero stood up. "You mean you found the murder weapon?"

"Aye, here it is," Mey-Rin said as she took out a bundled cloth and handed it to Hero. Everyone gathered around as Hero quickly unwrapped the bundle to reveal an ordinary candle holder.

"Doesn't look lethal," Woodley commented.

"Nonsense. Anything can be a lethal weapon," Grey responded.

"The blood's been washed away," Arthur added with a frown.

Hero looked at him with a smirk. "Not all." She turned the holder slightly where the everyone could see the rounded tip. "If you look inside closely you'll see a red stain, no doubt the spot used to ram into Charity's body."

Phelps paled. "Uh…"

Arthur's brow rose. "Ah you're right, there is a stain."

"So we have our murder weapon but what does that prove when almost everyone had alibis?" Grey disputed.

"You're seriously asking me this? It means there are multiple culprits in the case. Since one person couldn't have killed Sebastian, Siemens and Charity."

Arthur nodded. "Miss Hero's right," he took his notebook out, opened it up to a certain page and showed it to everyone. "I made a simple chart of this and this what it all comes down to."

Ciel squinted from his chair. "Then that just leads to the obvious."

"Yes," Arthur continued. "With either Mister Woodley or Phelps being the most likely of suspects but considering how little struggle it took to murder Miss Charity, it could have been anyone of us to have murdered her and run back to the dining room."

"And Miss Charity was found in a rather well-known corridor too," Mey-Rin added.

"And anyone in a pair could be lying to cover the other, after all we didn't all appear in the dining room at the same time," Hero pointed out.

"If one person couldn't have done it, then the guests who came in a pair must be the guilty party!" accused Woodley rashly.

Grimsby raged, causing Irene to grab at his waist as he tried to stand up. "_Sod that!_ It isn't bad enough we're locked up in this godforsaken place, but now you have the gall to treat us like common criminals?!"

"Grimsby calm down!" Irene exclaimed.

"Yes, please do calm down, gentlemen!" urged Arthur. "Besides, this isn't so simple a case as to be solved by the mere fact that two people would have been able to commit the cri—"

"_SIMPLE OR NOT, I COULDN'T CARELESS! I'M SICK OF THIS!_" Woodley exploded, slamming down his fists on the decorative table before him, making the table ware and cups tremble. "I cannot bear to be here any longer!"

"Temper, temper," Hero whispered to Lau.

"And where is it you intend to go, sir?" Ciel coolly asked. "Under these circumstances, I would be grateful if you would refrain from taking liberties."

"_How dare you accuse me of taking liberties!_" Woodley retorted hotly. "When these horrors are all your—"

"All my what?" Ciel interrupted, looking as bored and dangerously innocent as can be.

Woodley was frustrated and finally snapped, pointing a finger at the little Earl. "I—! I know what you're up to! Truth is _you're_ the mastermind behind all this aren't you!?"

Ciel smirked. "I am afraid I do not know what it is you are referring to, but please do compose yourself—"

"YOU CALLED US HERE WITH THE INTENTION OF PUTTING AN END TO US ALL ALONG! _YOU DOG OF THE QUEEN_!"

Ciel's eye darkened. Arthur became very much confused by all this, but he noticed Hero smile suddenly, looking as cheerful and innocent as a daisy. "Why Mister Woodley whatever could you mean?"

Woodley became tensed as stared at Hero's smiley face. He looked at Ciel as he backed away. "I'll have you let me go right now! Who in their right mind would stay here like a lamb to the slaughter?" Woodley turned around.

"Ah!" Arthur uttered as he got up and followed Mister Woodley. "Please wait! To leave in this storm would be folly. Staying here as a group would be best to avoid risking suspicion as well—"

"_I will not be dictated by some medical quack!_" roared Woodley as he turned and back handed Arthur across the face, the momentum of the blow throwing him onto the coffee table, displacing all the tableware, spilling the tea, and ruining the desserts.

Irene shrieked. "Hey!" Hero said as she stood up.

"Good God man! Was that necessary?" Lord Hugho's breathing was heavy with anger as he glanced at the damage but his blood chilled when he heard Ciel's calm, cold, and cross voice.

"**Woodley. I am telling you to sit**." That blue eye did not diminish its dark color. "**So sit down. _Now_.**"

Woodley snapped as he whirled, bringing a fist up and lunging at Ciel. "_How dare you tell me what to do!_"

"My Lord!" Arthur exclaimed.

Before Tanaka could move, quick as flash that Arthur hadn't noticed her, Hero stood in front of Ciel, grabbed Woodley's outstretched arm and rammed her knee to Woodley's solar plexis in one smooth move. The blow was powerful despite Hero's petite appearances and it knocked the wind from Woodley's lungs. He gasped and coughed as Hero pushed him back onto the floor. She walked forward and grabbed a fistful of his lapel.

"Let this be a warning to never do that again," Hero threatened, her eyes going dark. "Or you'll face _my_ wrath. And in _Spanish_." She let him go and walked away.

Woodley wobbly got up, face still raging as as Hero turned to look at him. "Wha—_Who do you think you are?_" But before he could even dare raise his hand to slap Hero, Tanaka was there just in time to restrain the man. And by restrain, it was more like slam him down onto the floor once again. He was quick to bend Woodley's arm behind his back, making the troublesome man immobile.

"Guh…!" Was Woodley's response.

"My apologies Mister Woodley," Tanaka apologized. "However at this manor, all who seek to harm the young master and what the young master deems precious to him…," Tanaka tightened his grip, making Woodley grimace in pain. "Whoever they may be…shall, by we servants…**be shown no mercy**." Tanaka smiled gently. "Please do understand, sir."

"What is wrong with this cursed house? Damn you…!" Woodley gritted through his teeth.

Hero blinked. "Wait, did this mofo just try to slap me? _That son of a mother_!" Grey effectively caught a hold of Hero's waist to keep her from attacking the already battered man.

"A-Amazing," Arthur breathed as he looked from both Hero and Tanaka. "What did you both do? That quickness, such force. I didn't even see them move!"

Lau chuckled. "I believe that was 'Bartitsu'. A classic martial art of Japanese export."

"Ba-Baritsu, you say? That's the first I've heard of it," suddenly a notepad and pen were out and Arthur was all ears as he faced Lau. "I do beg your pardon, but won't you tell me more about this Baritsu…"

"Tanaka," Ciel called as he sipped his tea. "That will do." Tanaka dutifully got up and let go of Woodley. "Mister Woodley, you will follow our instructions, won't you?"

Like Woodley had much of a choice.

Hero gave him a dirty look but sat back down.

"Well then," Ciel stated as he set his teacup and saucer down. "As things currently stand, the professor is the only one among us who, without a doubt, cannot be the culprit. Thus, I believe the safest and fairest option is to have the Professor decide on how we should proceed."

Arthur blinked. "Eh? Me?"

"Yes. For my part, I've no desire to leave the perpetrators endlessly wandering about my manor," Ciel sighed.

"Too true," Hero confirmed. "I mean what if the killers are perverted perps as well? Then they'd be going through all my stuff!"

Irene gasped. "Oh what a horrid thought! Of course the…"

"The same goes for us, yeah?" Grimsby finished.

"That settles it, then. We have nothing but time until the storm lets up anyhow," Ciel interlocked his fingers and gave everyone a dazzling smile. "So what do you say we hunt down and corner the culprits at our leisure?"

Arthur looked at that smile, that smile he knew said the little Earl was actually enjoying all this. And Hero wasn't better off. She too had a smile as she twirled her magnifying glass around her fingers, looking impatient to solve this crime.

_In that manor, through the halls of which a spectre called a serial murderer was prowling, he smiled the incredibly innocent smile of a child…and she smiled as though this were a simple question and all we needed to do was find the keyword to solve this mystery…_

…_I know I shall never forget that smile of theirs…_

…_A smile that said they knew how this would all end…_

* * *

"Hearing your sides of the story has made everything much clearer," Arthur announced a little while later. "But what concerns me most is Miss Charity's unusual death."

"You got that right," Hero muttered. "Charity only appeared yesterday evening and none of us were acquainted with her so why the violent death? I just don't get it."

"Unless one of already knew her beforehand," Arthur suggested.

"But how will we know for sure?" Lord Hugho asked. "And wasn't the butler also killed violently? You said it yourself that there might be multiple culprits involved to kill him."

"He's right you know," Grey added.

"Then we'll just have to investigate the servants quarters for any clues, maybe even reexamine the bodies to see if we missed anything," suggested Arthur.

"A most brilliant idea!" Hero chirped.

"But we'll need to conduct ourselves in groups from now on," Arthur added. He looked at Irene and Hero. "I do not wish to have ladies accompany us to the makeshift morgue, so…Miss Irene and Grimsby, if you would please remain here."

Grimsby and Irene had no problems agreeing.

Hero on the other hand was outraged. "Hey now! I'm the detective extraordinaire here so it's a given that I'm tagging along. I can handle a dead person much better then Phelps."

Phelps had no problem agreeing with that. It was unsurprising that he chose to stay behind.

"I'm with Phelps," said Lord Hugho, arms crossed. "As much I don't like the situation I shall not go cavorting around in other people's manors."

"I'll be here enjoying some tea with Ran Mao!" Lau added.

Arthur sighed. "Very well and um…if Mister Woodley could stay behind…"

"Hmph," the man uttered as he rubbed his neck. Arthur took that as a yes.

"Well then that's all settled!" Hero chirped as she stood up.

Arthur looked at Ciel. "Earl Phantomhive, I do hate to impose, but would you take us around the manor?"

"Very well. As the servants are more familiar with the manor below stairs, let's have them lead the way. All right?"

"Yes young master," replied both Bard and Finny.

"Tanaka, Mey-Rin. Stay here and see to our guests,"

"Yes, sir," replied both Tanaka and Mey-Rin.

"Let's be off then!" cheered Grey as he grabbed Hero's hand and dragged her out the room.

Once Grey, Hero, Arthur and Ciel left, Lord Hugho turned to Tanaka. "Would it be too much trouble if some tea were brought? I'm afraid the rest has spilled on the floor."

"Yes, quite," agreed Lau.

Woodley flushed.

"But of course, sir," replied Tanaka. He turned to Mey-Rin. "Please see to our guests that another tray of tea is prepared right away."

"Ah! I'll help!" volunteered Channings. "I might as well be of some use."

Mey-Rin nodded and together they both headed to the kitchen.

* * *

The winding stairs leading down to the cellar had an unusual creepy ambiance that had Arthur shivering, it wasn't from just the chilly temperature. Fortunately he was not the only one sharing this same feeling. "In this setting, I half expect a ghost or the like to pop out at any moment," Arthur murmured into the stillness of the air.

"H-Hey now! Cut that out!" Grey exclaimed as his hold on Hero's arm tightened. "There's no such things as ghosts! 'Cos I only believe in what I can cut down with my sword!"

Hero looked at him and smirked. "What's the matter? Scared a spirit might come out and eat your soul? I think you'll find there are other things in this manor that do that instead."

Arthur heard a noise come from the little Earl that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"I'm serious here!" Grey insisted. "I don't believe in ghosts..._and I'm not scared_!"

"Okay, tell that to my arm losing its circulation," Hero joked.

"I figured you might be scared, so I was only taking the trouble of comforting you," was his lame reason. Hero merely giggled.

"We're here everyone," Bard announced. He and Finny opened the door and everyone came inside the darkly lit frigid room.

Hero whistled. "I remember this place. I was teaching Prince Soma how to play Hide-And-Go-Seek and he somehow ended down here. Sebastian had to go and get him and for the rest of the day he wouldn't say a word," Hero giggled.

"Is that why he wordlessly sat in my office, refusing to move from the corner?" Ciel asked.

Hero smiled. "Definitely."

"Friendly now you two?" Grey interrupted them.

Hero blinked, as if she remembered she was supposed to be mad and swiftly turned away. Ciel glared daggers at a smiling Grey. Arthur looked uneasily between the two of them.

"Alright everyone! First things first! Bard, some gloves please," Hero ordered. "It's never good to touch a corpse without gloves."

"Ah, you're right," said Arthur as he was handed the gloves. "Well then, let's start with Miss Charity."

They all gathered around the body and lifted the covers off. Nothing's changed much since the last time they saw her. Her fair long blonde hair was still as tidily plaited as ever, clothes still pressed and wrinkled free. Not to mention the caked dried blood on them too.

"Ah! I can't see the wound anymore," Hero noted.

"It's probably because the blood around it dried up and now the soaked clothes are getting in the way," Arthur suggested.

"That's annoying, but," she took out her magnifying glass and picked up Charity's hand. Her lips pursed. "Hey! There's a little bit of dried blood under her nails."

"What really?" Grey said as he leaned closer.

"So maybe she did fight back with her attacker," Ciel added.

Hero shook her head. "Uh-uh. Her nails aren't chipped in the slightest, but guess what? Apparently she wears nail polish."

"Nail polish?" Ciel asked.

"It's nail varnish. You know? Enamel," Hero explained as Arthur took a look. "You apply a coat on your fingernails to them look shiny or to change the color."

"Why would Miss Charity need to change the color of her nails?" asked Arthur.

Hero shrugged. "Beats me. I don't even understand why girls do it in general. It's so annoying, especially when the paint starts to chip off or when your cleaning the house." They looked at her. "Don't ask. I lost a bet and Amanda and Pepper were bored."

After another few minutes of searching, nothing else was found.

"Well that's a dead end," Hero said as she buttoned up Charity's blouse. "And even worse is that this girl is better endowed then I am and she looks around three years older then me. And she doesn't even have big hips like I do! What an unfair world!"

No one said anything, mostly because all of them were blushing as they averted looking at Hero and the now dressed corpse.

"Miss Hero's definitely not shy," Bard muttered.

"I wouldn't say that just yet," Ciel mumbled as they all turned to inspect Sebastian.

"Cool, Sebastian's turn~!" Hero said with a smile.

"Uh, wouldn't it be better if you let us inspect him?" Arthur suggested. "You being a lady and all?"

"Pfft. As if. And you guys had no problem looking at Charity."

"She was dead," Grey pointed out.

"So is Sebastian. Now quite acting like sensitive mother hens and hurry up," Hero complained as she and Bard lifted the cover over Sebastian's still form.

"Eh! He's wet!" Arthur exclaimed when they saw his face.

Bard looked at the ceiling. "I'll bet it's from the rain leakin' in through the roof."

"Poor Mister Sebastian!" exclaimed Finny. "Come on, let's move him!"

"Yes, lets. The water will hasten decay after all," Arthur explained.

Finny paled. "Decay…?"

"Not to mention undressing him in order to further examinate him for clues will be troublesome if rigor mortis sets in," Arthur continued. "So let's first turn him over and—"

"Stop it!" Finny exclaimed as he got in between Arthur and Sebastian's body. "Please don't treat Mister Sebastian like a thing! Mister Sebastian is our dear—"

"Finny," Ciel called firmly. "If you're going to carry out like this get out. You're in the way."

Finny looked trite, but kept silent.

"Relax Finny," Hero told him. "We'll be gentle with Sebastian."

_Why does that sound oddly suggestive? And is it really a good idea to let her examine Mister Sebastian even though he's dead?_ Arthur was confused but said nothing, not sure whether to be worried by Hero's smug expression as they began to unbutton the dead man's shirt for clues.

* * *

"Nothing," Ciel declared.

"It's the same as the last time," Grey added.

"I suppose that the multiple perpetrator theory still applies," said Arthur as he buttoned up the butler's bloody shirt. "Would it not perhaps make sense if we started with their private rooms first?"

"Well checking the body is always first. Never know what you might stumble upon," Hero explained. She paused. "Finny I think you can let me see now. I'm assuming you guys finished up right?"

Finny took his hands away from a Hero's eyes. She rolled her eyes at them all as she stood up. "I swear that was unnecessary, but whatever. To the rooms then?"

"What about Siemens?" Arthur asked.

"Ick, no way man. I've seen more then enough, now let's get going," Hero said as she walked to the door. They all exchanged looks but shrugged as they followed her.

* * *

"This is Sebastian's room," Ciel said as Grey, Bard, and Arthur entered the room. Hero and Finny went to the Girl's Quarters in order to investigate Charity's room. They agreed that splitting up this way would be a lot faster and hopefully yield better results.

"This is fairly large, isn't it?" Arthur commented as he looked around in awe.

"Sebastian was an Upper Servant," Bard supplied. "Actually, we are too."

"Does anyone know where we should start?" Ciel asked.

"Um, this's the first time I've been in here," admitted Bard guiltily.

Ciel looked thoughtful. "I myself have only come into this room twice since I assigned it to him. Now where should we start?"

"Aww, let's just start anywhere!" Grey complained.

* * *

"Did you find anything yet Miss Hero?" Finny asked from the threshold of the maid's room. Hero was currently rummaging through Charity's armoire but there was next to nothing in there. She frowned as she looked under the bed

"Not a thing. Besides a couple of dingy dresses, this girl has nothing; which is weird because she said she used to work for a rich household in East Sussex. You'd think she'd have some sort of memento. Or even a hair brush. I mean have you seen her hair? All that perfection can't be natural."

Finny looked on as Hero searched, hoping she'd maybe find something that would bring them closer to catching the killer. A slight creak of the floorboards in the hall behind Finny had him turning his head. But he saw nothing. He squinted at the dim lighting of the candle lit hallway but there was nothing there.

He stepped out further. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Hero stepped out of the room. "What's wrong Finny? Is anyone out there?"

"Um…I thought I heard something."

Hero peered at the hallway but found it empty. She shrugged. "Probably a rouge mouse."

"Eh? Really? A mouse?" Finny exclaimed as he followed her. "I should tell Bard and Mey-Rin right away."

"Try not to destroy the house chasing after it," Hero giggled.

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Hero greeted as she burst into the room like a ball of sparkling energy. "Did anyone find anything?"

Arthur looked up from searching under the bed. "No. Did you find anything from Miss Charity's quarters?"

"Not even a dust bunny. But I find it interesting that her clothes were all immaculately pressed and of high quality wool," Hero told them as she plopped onto Sebastian's well-made bed. "So what else is there?"

Ciel closed the drawer to Sebastian's desk. He turned his head to look at the armoire over by the far wall. He walked over to it and gingerly grabbed hold of the knob, slowly yet casually opening it before freaking out. Dozens of damp kittens jumped out of the closet and started wreaking kawaii havoc.

"Aww! What a cute kitty!" Finny exclaimed as he picked one up.

"W-Where did he keep them all?" Arthur questioned as he looked at them mewl around his legs.

"That swine!" Ciel raged. "He hid it from me and kept them away!"

"Hey look! It's Moriarty!" Hero shrieked happily as she picked up the sable colored kitten. "Have you been causing trouble you darling little rascal? Don't go climbing trees you hear?"

Arthur snapped his head toward Hero. "Moriarty?"

"Evil mastermind genius. The one and only rival for Sherlock," Hero explained as she pressed her cheek to the cat's supple fur before she placed it back on the floor. "Plus he's loads of messed up fun in BBC's series Sherlock!"

Arthur's eyes widened. "Have you by any cha—"

Hero suddenly shrieked as she ran across the room, the kittens chasing after her with claws unsheathed, Moriarty in the lead. "_What is up with these cats?!_"

"Ah, even Moriarty is joining in on the fun," Grey pointed out as the dark cat chased Hero around the room with a mischievous gleam in its eyes.

"Don't let a single one of them get out of this room!" Ciel ordered before suddenly sneezing.

"Young Master!" Finny called out as he got close.

"Finny! Don't get close to me with that thing in your hands! My allergies—" It was then that Hero collided into Ciel and both of them came tumbling down. "Haa…ACHOO!"

* * *

Later, after Hero locked herself in the armoire in order for the cats to settle down, everyone else began to finish up the search. Grey sighed as he opened the last of Sebastian's drawers.

"Another shirt. How boring." He picked up a little cat toy and twirled it around. "You'd think it would've been nice for him to have a few mementos from home here…from where did he come to join the service?"

"Dunno…," Bard answered. "None of the staff knew where he was from…or what he did on his days off. All we knew was that he was a perfect butler, who was ridiculously capable of doing his job."

"Too true," came Hero's muffled voice from the armoire. "I asked Sebastian about his life before Ciel and he wouldn't say…more like he was avoiding having to answer my question." She was silent for a minute. "Hey Ciel, do you know?"

"I haven't a clue either," Ciel responded, handkerchief over his mouth and nose. "From whence he hailed…what kind of master he served previously, and what he did for said master…were of no interest to me. I couldn't have cared less about such things. At that time, anyone would have done. So long as they were loyal to none but me and did as I wished…anyone at all."

"At that time?" Grey repeated.

Ciel said nothing.

Hero banged against the armoire door. "Okay everyone! No clues found. Now what?"

Arthur fixed his rolled up sleeves. "Well, if we haven't found any clues by now, then we aren't going to find any."

"Then we can just check everyone's belongings for anything suspicious," Grey suggested.

"Won't everyone be outright against that idea? Especially the likes of Mister Woodley…" Arthur mumbled nervously.

"My public authority exceeds that of the Yard, so we can simply force them to show us if they refuse!" Grey admitted smugly. "So come on, come on!"

Hero slammed the armoire door open. "I agree. Let's get out before the cats sense me!" Hero jumped down and dragged them all out the room.

* * *

"What type of tea does Lord Hugho like?" Mey-Rin asked as she gathered all the silverware, careful not to drop them.

"Ah, he prefers Assam. Do you have any?" Channings asked as he helped arrange everything on the silver tray.

"Yes I believe Mister Sebastian puts them by that shelf next to the window," Mey-Rin told him. Channings nodded and walked over to the stash of teas.

"I hope you don't mind me saying, but I've noticed that your kitchen is running out of food."

"Eh? What really?" Mey-Rin walked over to the larders and pantry, checking the stock they had placed away for the three days until the storm was gone. "Wha! You're right! I've got to tell Mister Tanaka about this!"

Channings opened the cabinet door and was searching for the tea when he spotted something outside. He squinted, trying to make out what it was in the darkness and rain. Suddenly he saw it again and freaked. Mey-Rin turned around and found a pale Channings on the floor, facing the window with a shaking finger.

"Mister Channings! What is it? What's wrong?"

"I-I-I thought I s-saw Mister S-S-Sebastian outside," Channings admitted shakily. "H-He even winked at me as he ran by!"

Mey-Rin peered out the window but frowned. "Mister Channings, Mister Sebastian is dead. Bard and Finny moved him downstairs to the cellar."

Channings wiped his forehead with his gloves. "I know that…but….oh, maybe I'm imagining things. This whole murder mystery has gotten to my head."

"Maybe you should rest," suggested Mey-Rin as she helped him up.

"No, no, I'll serve the tea," Channings insisted. "We're running low on servants as it is. Poor Miss Charity. Who could have done such a thing?"

It seemed like they'd never know. Still, they were quick to finish everything and even manage to scrounge up some edibles for the guests to snack on. Channing's carried the tea tray while Mey-Rin wheeled the dessert tray out the kitchen. She gasped when she realized something.

"Oh dear! I forgot to turn off the oven yes I did!"

"It's alright Miss Mey-Rin. I'll wait for you out here and look after the dessert tray," Channings told her. Mey-Rin gratefully bowed and ran down the hall, turning a corner before she was out of sight. Channings thought back to the incident earlier at the window, but shook his head. He was imagining things as usual. Lord Hugho always did say he had an imagination. Mister Sebastian was unfortunately deceased so it couldn't have been him at the window. Besides, the dead can't come back to life.

Channings placed the tea tray carefully on the cart, but one of the tea cups fell and rolled away around the corner of another corridor. Channings sighed. "I'm such a clumsy fool." He walked over to where the tea cup rolled away and picked it up. He smiled. "Thank goodness it didn't break." He looked up and became startled. "Oh! So sorry I didn't see you there!" He paused before his eyes widened in shock. "Hey, wait, you're—Gyack!"

* * *

"Mister Channings! I finished!" called Mey-Rin as she ran down the hall. She rounded a corner and came to a stop when she found the dessert cart and tea tray unattended. "Mister Channings?" Mey-Rin walked forward until she spotted a hand lying on the ground, sticking out of the entrance of the next hallway. Mey-Rin gulped. "Mister Channings?"

When Mey-Rin faced the corridor, she shrieked again. For the third time that day.

* * *

"He's still alive," Arthur told everyone as he examined a bleeding unconscious Channings on the couch back in the parlor room. Everyone had gathered together minus Finny and Tanaka who were in the kitchens, consoling a hysterical Mey-Rin (it was just not her day). "Just barely. The wound to his chest is no joke. It was like he was attacked by a cluster of needles."

"Which is odd and unusual in itself," Hero murmured as she came back with some bandages she handed to Arthur. "Since everyone this time had a solid alibi. And the poor man is so out cold he won't be able to tell us who did this to him."

Lord Hugho was absolutely livid to have discovered that his butler had almost been murdered. "Who the bloody is behind all this? I've had quite enough of this farce!"

"Indeed," Lau agreed. "By now its most obvious that the killer couldn't have been anyone of us where Mister Channings is concerned and yet could have been any of us where Miss Charity, the butler and Lord Siemens are involved."

"Wait, your saying…," Grimsby trailed off.

"That there's another person behind all the impossible murders?" Grey added.

"Exactly," Hero confirmed as she helped Arthur and Bard bandage Mister Channing's.

"Oh!" Irene exclaimed. "For instance, he arrived before the storm and is hiding outside…something like that?"

Ciel crossed his arms. "Even so, would it not be impossible for him to enter a locked room or come in out of the storm to wander about the manor without leaving footprints?"

That's when Lau brought the trump card. "What if there exists a thirteenth person who can make the impossible possible? Working with one of us on the inside?"

"Rubbish!" stated Woodley. "That could never be!"

"Never you say? In this world, its absolutes like 'never' that can never be. If someone who negates that absolute is lurking in this castle…and is waiting for the ideal moment in which to target our lives…well then, he may already be closer than we think…that seventeenth guest who ought not to exist…," Lau told them all as his eyes slowly opened.

Woodley harrumphed. "There's no way such a fantastical person can—"

The door to the room burst open, revealing a frantic Mey-Rin and Finny.

"Young master!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. "We've caught someone dodgy!"

Everyone looked surprised.

"Get in you!" Finny called as he tugged on a rope attached to….a very wet suspicious looking older man.

* * *

_March 20, 1803_

_The temptation is too great. I've never been so confined before. Though Mister Undertaker is very kind in an eccentric way, even God knows humans need fresh air and freedom. But at the same time I am most frightened of what will happen to me should I leave this place._

_I've gotten today's newspaper and was reading and just imagine my surprise when I find an article about myself gone missing! This was all my brother's work. He must have been very worried when I didn't come to see him in Norfolk. Or even attempt to contact him after my discovery of being a demon mate. I can tell he has sensed something is most wrong, but what can I do? I would write to him but then he'd try to find me and if that happens, I'd soon be found by _them_._

_Still, my brother's regiment is moving to London before they set out to India. I feel so terrible. It's been almost seven years since I've seen him and it'll be another seven more before I do—if I live that long, that is. Just knowing he'll be here tomorrow has me feeling anxious. _

_So to take my mind off unpleasant predicaments, let me tell you what else I was able to glean from Mister Undertaker and the big book he gave me. _

_It's said demon mates are born when there is a great sin in the union or when something of demonic nature is involved; a mystery really, how that works exactly but it makes me wonder what my dearest late mother or missing father may have dappled in before I was conceived. In any case, most demon mates don't live very long on account of being discovered by persons who Should Not Know, like the ones after me for example. _

_When they are captured or cornered by persons who Should Not Know, usually of the diabolic kind, it's said that their souls are stolen away. Since after all they're demon mates and their souls belongs to demons, persons who Should Not Know find it within their right to take the souls away and devour it if it's not claimed._

_Demon mate souls are like the elixir of life for them. You drink it and never thirst again, gain incredible power and strength beyond their normal capacities and are essentially all powerful, but apparently what's most important is that you never have to starve again. Of course that's how it'll be for a demon mate's _demon_. Persons who Should Not Know will merely gain incredible power but that will fade as all things do and once again they'll have to grovel and degrade themselves at the feet of humanity for another meal…so says Mister Undertaker with a cackle. _

_I shudder to think how it will feel if my soul were to be stolen. The book says it will hurt…a lot. And then I wonder, am I truly dead if my soul is devoured? And what if the demon doesn't want to devour your soul but just keep it? Ah, questions, questions._

_But it does beg a question of much thought though; what if one of those persons Who Should Not Know—or anyone really—falls in love with the demon mate that is not theirs? What will the tortured lover do? And what will the demon mate's demon do?_

_Oh forgive me! I'm a bit of a romantic and I have been reading one too many of those romantic penny novels. Well…it grows late, I must go to bed. Until the next time. _

_~C._

* * *

"Eh...? Wait! So there really was someone else?" Grey cried out, looking shocked. "Where on earth was he hiding?!"

Ciel blinked in surprise. "You are…"

"So that means he is the killer?" Woodley shouted.

Lau chuckled as he set his pipe down and got up. "I never for a moment imagined that the seventeenth guest would _himself come calling_. I too am just a teensy bit taken back!" He placed a casual hand on the stranger's shoulder. "So…who are you?"

"**So you're back to that again**?" asked an annoyed Ciel.

"Are you asking for my name?" replied the stranger as he looked from Lau to Ciel.

Ciel looked slightly miserable. "Long time no see…eh, Jeremy?"

Hero suddenly burst out laughing hysterically as she leaned against the wall and banged on it with her fist repeatedly. Everyone looked at her as she tried smothering her fits of laughter by covering her mouth with her hands but really, it was no use. "I'm sorry! It's just too friggin' funny for words!" she laughed.

"What is?" Irene asked.

"This whole situation," she giggled. "But it's okay, if you understood the inside joke, you'd see what I mean."

Irene was confused.

"Americans," Grey said as he shook his head.

"Anyhow, Lord Earl, do you know this old man?" Lau asked.

"Old man?" repeated the stranger.

"Uh…yes, I do," Ciel replied. "This is Vicar Jeremy Rathbone. He is a popular advisor at the local church and something of a celebrity."

"You all should hear his stimulating sermons about our souls and keep them devil-free," Hero added from the other side of the room, trying to keep a straight-face but failing cheerfully. Arthur wondered what she found so amusing about Vicar Jeremy.

Jeremy, for his part, smiled innocently, though his left eye twitched. "Still as vivacious as ever, Miss Hero. Please everyone; just call me plain old Jeremy."

Arthur was suspicious. Jeremy didn't exactly look like one's typical reverend. "Are you…a vicar?" he tried confirming.

But before that question could be answered, Woodley hotly got up from his seat and pointed an accusing finger at Jeremy. "How can you expect me to believe a suspicious fellow like him?! Only the seventeenth person, who has no alibi to speak of, could've committed the murders! Any way you slice it, it's got to be him!"

Jeremy chuckled. "That logic of yours is truly nonsensical…Mister Woodley."

Woodley flinched as he backed away. "How do you know my name…?!"

Jeremy smirked as he leaned close. "Oh its quite obvious from the rings adorning your fingers. Large diamonds of that size are mined in South Africa. And the unique round brilliant cut of those diamonds is possible only with the latest polisher recently developed by the Woodley Company. I have also heard that Daniel Anderson, a London Jeweler, was aggressively promoting them to society ladies as the rarest of gems, still not widely available on the market you see." That face leaned close to a sweating Woodley. "Thus if among the guests at Earl Phantomhive's dinner party, there is one individual wearing such rare rings, he is likely to be the President of the Woodley Company…you, Mister Woodley. Was I wrong?"

Woodley was speechless.

Hero snickered.

"That aside, how in the world did you…rather since when? And why are you here?" Arthur asked.

"Dear me, questions, questions," Jeremy sighed. He looked at Bard. "You there. Open my bag, if you would."

Bard did as he was told and found a sedated owl inside. "Whoa! This is Mister Sebastian's owl!" he exclaimed, recognizing it instantly. He would know, the thing's pecked him plenty of times.

"I-Is it dead, is it?" Mey-Rin nervously asked.

"No, it was acting up so I tranquilized it for a brief spell. It will wake up momentarily," Jeremy calmly replied, ignoring Finny's outburst at having to tranquilize it. "Do please take a look at the letter round its leg," Jeremy instructed.

Ciel took the slip of paper and Hero suddenly bounced onto his back.

"What's it say?" she asked, not noticing Ciel stiffen at first but relax after a minute.

"Young master! Whatever did Mister Sebastian write?" Mey-Rin said from behind Jeremy, Ciel and Hero as they looked at the slip of paper. Arthur noticed Hero shake her shoulders and cover her mouth as all three of them faced everyone again.

"It appears he sent this letter to Jeremy anticipating that he himself would eventually be killed," Ciel answered after a pause.

"Yup, it was right there in black and white," Hero added with a stifled giggle.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Jeremy asked her.

She grinned at him. "La der."

"But that paper alone isn't proof enough that he's not the killer!" Grimsby accused. "I mean if he managed to come here from outside of the manor, he could've committed last night's murders too, right?"

"Proving my innocence is quite simple," Jeremy replied. "Look in my pocket," he instructed. Finny stuck a hand in his pocket and pulled out a ticket.

"A ticket…I think? From the theatre…," Finny told everyone.

"And the date on it?" Ciel inquired.

"Yesterday…," Finny replied. "The ticket was purchased at the door for the evening performance on March the twelfth. The location and program were…um…the…el…ay…dee…oh! The Lady of the Lake at the Lyceum Theatre!"

"The Lady of the Lake is indeed being performed at London's Lyceum now," Irene confirmed.

"Yes, last night I went to the Lyceum Theatre in London," Jeremy explained. "The performance ended well past ten at night. Even if I'd caught a hansom cab and slipped the driver a sovereign to rush over here, it would have taken over two hours to reach the manor. Moreover, the streets are a veritable quagmire of mud, what with all the rain, it would have taken nearly twice as long as usual," he finished succinctly.

"You came by hansom in this downpour?" Lord Hugho asked skeptically.

"I bet the river's overflowin' its banks with the storm, so there's no way a cab coulda made it over the bridge!" Bard added as he peered out the window.

"You got that right," Hero told him. "And just imagine the wind velocity, not to mention all the debris it would have no doubt picked up."

Jeremy merely smiled. "Of course there are any number of other ways to get here. On foot, by swimming…though to be fair, none of them are ways I would recommend to average folk. There are as many _means_ to an end as there are stars in the sky. However, the fact remains that there exists but one _truth_."

"And since you were in London last night, you could not have been involved with the murders. Is this the _truth_ of which you speak?" Arthur concluded.

"Leave it to the masterly novelist to help save my breath," Jeremy thanked.

"What?" Arthur looked surprised. How did he know Arthur was a writer? Jeremy gave him a gentle (smug?) look.

"It's a simple feat to tell a person's occupation and such from their clothing and habits," Jeremy told him. "First, you have a large writer's callus on the middle finger of your right hand. And the shape differs from that of those who draw or paint…in other words, it goes to show just how much you write." Arthur looked embarrassed. "Next, that blue smudge on your sleeve. This can happen when laundering fabric to which coloured ink has adhered. And lastly, you have made a habit of noting on your cuffs with pencil story ideas as they strike you so you do not forget. Pearl…India…secret room…sign…America. Only a writer would do something like that, hmm?"

Arthur was impressed. "Amazing! You're like Doctor Bell, who was once my professor."

Jeremy chuckled. "Observing human beings is my hobby, you see."

"Oh but—"

"Simple deductions, that's all it is," Hero told Arthur as she placed a hand on her hip, giving Jeremy a sly look. She smiled at Arthur. "Really, it's elementary my dear Professor."

Arthur blinked. Jeremy interrupted his thoughts. "Well then, now that I've relieved you of any suspicions toward me, would you untie me at once? It seems this manor is bursting with the fragrance of a heady mystery that will relieve my tedium."

"Most of which I've already solved," Hero added under her breath as she plopped down beside Irene. "Alright, we'll give you the deets but remember that solving mysteries is my shtick Jeremy. The only reason I'm letting in charge is because I have no soda and I'm pretty stuck on one of the murders."

The vicar smiled benignly. "Of course, Miss Hero. Shall we begin then?"

* * *

About ten minutes later, Jeremy sat in a chair, legs crossed and hands together, face in thought as Arthur wrapped up the sum of yesterday and today.

"—That covers everything which took place from the time of the first murder, to the death of the butler who summoned you and Miss Hero's lady's maid, and to Mister Channing's attack," Arthur finished.

"I see…I find it all very curious indeed," Jeremy murmured. "I shall have to inspect Mister Channings first before I come up with any conclusions. May I examine the corpses afterwards? They will speak to me of the bare facts most eloquently."

Hero snorted. "Most of which I already know of, but that's entirely Yana's fault."

"What?" Irene asked.

Hero smiled. "Oh, nothing~!"

Jeremy walked over to the couch occupied by the unconscious Channings. He frowned as he inspected the wound, looked at the boy's pale face and the state of his clothes. "Interesting," he murmured before he sniffed him. Everyone looked at him funny. Jeremy straightened. "Very interesting."

"What? What is it?" Lord Hugho asked.

"I can't say until I've examined the rest of the bodies," he replied. "I've just got to confirm a thing before I can tell you. For now it's probably best if Mister Channings was moved to another room so he can rest better."

"Yes certainly," Lord Hugho agreed.

"Bard, Finny?" Ciel signaled. They got the gist and proceeded to carry Mister Channings to another room.

"Alright now, then let us head to the wine cellar," said Arthur as he got up. "This way please."

"Stop!"

"Eh?" Arthur uttered in surprise at Jeremy's command.

"Please carry each body to _a separate room_," he instructed.

"May I ask why?"

"Even the various scents of a case may yield clues. If the corpses are laid out together, their individual smells will mingle and be contaminated," Jeremy explained simply.

"Grade school logic," Hero murmured as she got up and stretched. "The wine in the cellar would overpower any significant clues."

"Then why didn't you ask to have them separated?" Grey questioned.

"Because I didn't need them separated and I expected our wonderful Vicar Jeremy here to come eventually, knowing Sebastian," Hero told him. "That and among other things. Now let's hurry this up, there's a killer on the loose."

"So you would be kind enough to let us use three room's Earl Phantomhive?" asked Jeremy.

"Alright," Ciel responded. He looked at Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard. "You lot, take each corpse to a room of its own."

"Yes, sir!"

"My lord," Jeremy added. "Would you permit me to change my clothing in the interim?"

"Oh…I think the previous Earl's clothes would be too small for you. Let me lend you something from the late butler's wardrobe," Ciel coolly replied as he moved forward. "Please follow me."

"Oh let me escort too," Hero said as she followed them. Ciel looked surprised, but said nothing.

Grey scowled. Staring after them as he crossed his arms. "I thought the brat and Hero weren't talking to each other."

Lau smiled as he leaned back on the other couch. "They still aren't, but circumstances have changed. It wouldn't surprise me if they reconciled by the end of the day. Hero's much too weak when it comes to the Earl. And now that the butler is gone, they're all they have." Grey gritted his teeth but glared at the door. For some reason the quote _if looks could kill_ came to Arthur's mind.

He sighed, hoping this mystery would get solved soon before another casualty occurred.

* * *

"What is with that guy?" exclaimed Bard as he, Finny, and Mey-Rin walked down the stairs to the damp chilly wine cellar. They had finished establishing Mister Channings into the servants quarter where he could rest more easily. The poor man was still out like a light and they didn't blame him. That wound looked gruesome. "He shows up outa nowhere and starts actin' like he owns the place!"

"He's a vicar, but he acts like a policeman. An odd duck, he is. Even more so then Miss Hero and she's American," Mey-Rin added.

Finny looked somber as he stared at the floor. "Yeah, but…I can't help feeling like he'll work all this out for sure."

"Hrn?" Bard looked at him, not having expected Finny to side with the stranger since it was he who seemed to object to him the most.

"Why is that?" Mey-Rin asked.

Finny looked up. "I can't really say why, but…I feel like it's okay for us to trust that man. I sense there's something strange running amok and I think Mister Jeremy will help solve all this."

Bard sighed as he grasped the handle of the cellar door. "Still, you shouldn't trust people so easy, you're gonna get burned, kid."

Mey-Rin nodded sagely. "I must agree," she paused when she spotted something shine on the ground in the dim flicker of the firelight. Taking a closer look she noticed that it was just a long strand of fair hair. Nothing noteworthy, she thought with relief as the three of them entered the cellar. Mey-Rin walked over to Sebastian's body and lifted the cover, revealing his dead but still handsome face.

"Mister Sebastian sir, we will be moving you now, we will," she told him sadly as she replaced the cover. She got up and walked over to Charity's body, lifting the cover over serene face. She sighed. "The poor dear. It's awful how she was so brutally killed, it is."

"Yeah and she was new too, barely a few hours," Bard replied as he and Finny lifted Mr. Siemens.

"And she was so pretty too," Finny added. "I wonder who could have killed her."

Mey-Rin let the cloth cover the blonde's face. "I suppose we'll know soon enough, we will."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Bard appeared in the drawing room, Jeremy, Ciel and Hero had already arrived back inside. "Yong master, we're done relocating the bodies."

"Nn," Ciel replied.

"Right then," Jeremy announced as he clapped his hands together. "Shall we take a closer look at the corpses then? Starting with the first victim?"

"That'd be Lord Siemens," Arthur replied.

"I'm coming with you tooo!" Grey drawled out childishly as he raised his hand. Hero rolled her eyes at him but stayed quiet.

"This way," Ciel directed as they all followed him. "The corpses of Siemens, Sebastian and Miss Price have each been set out within the rooms on this side of the hall."

"Much obliged, my lord," Jeremy thanked.

They all entered the first room and Jeremy began this inspection of the deceased German guest. "Hmm…he has but one external injury, the wound to his chest. Stabbed once with a sharp blade, I would say."

"Sharp blade?" Hero echoed. "Funny, I seem to recall that Grey owns a particularly sharp blade."

Grey looked at Hero. "What are you implying?"

Hero smirked. "Absolutely nothing dude! I own a sharp blade myself. A katakana, Tanaka's Christmas gift for me. I like to practice with it in the afternoons."

"And yet I heard from the butler you have an intense aversion to practicing your fencing," Jeremy commented drly.

Hero flushed. "Wha! I suck at it okay? Why bother when the thing just swings! I mean, how am I supposed to fight with a blade not stabbing where it's supposed to?"

"It's why you thrust forward, not swing it," Grey told her. "I didn't expect a simple American girl like yourself to get it."

"Hey, that's _Miss_ simple American girl to _you_, sir!"

"Are you two quite finished?" Ciel asked with arms crossed.

Grey smirked and Ciel narrowed his eye at him. Arthur felt himself suffocating in the tension.

"Well, continuing on this investigation," Jeremy interrupted as he picked up Siemens pocket watch. "This man was none too pleasant when he was drunk, was he?"

"What makes you say that?" Grey inquired.

"Oh it was quite clear the minute I saw this," Jeremy responded as he pointed out the scratches near the key wind.

"It's just like the first episode of Sherlock on BBC!" Hero promptly added. "When Watson lent Sherlock his phone, he noticed the scratches around the charger hole. From that he deducted that Watson had a brother who was drunk and had broken up with his girlfriend. But in actuality, and you can't always be right with deductions unfortunately, the brother was actually a sister. That made me laugh."

Everyone blinked once.

"What?" Arthur said aloud.

"Never mind," Hero muttered as she crossed her arms and looked pointedly at Ciel. "I'm a couple dozen decades ahead of here."

Ciel looked away, but said nothing.

"Um, Miss Hero," Arthur began. "You wouldn't happen to have read my—"

"This is interesting," Jeremy interrupted again. "I detect an ever-so-slight scent of the sea…"

"The sea?" Arthur repeated, feeling like there's some conspiracy that prevented him from asking that particular question.

Grey's face became guarded.

Hero sniffed the air. "I can't smell anything."

Jeremy looked at Arthur. "Ah, professor, would you happen to carry a handkerchief?"

"Ah yes!" Arthur took out the only handkerchief he owned (one he he took great care of and used in social occasions) and handed it to Jeremy. "Here you are."

Jeremy then proceeded to wipe the inside of the dead man's cheek. Arthur freaked. Jeremy sniffed the handkerchief again and paused. "Thank you so very much," Jeremy promptly returned Arthur's handkerchief. Arthur was still freaked. Hero giggled at his expression. "Now! Miss Charity should be next, I do believe."

They stopped in Miss Charity's room. The dead woman looked as still and primly as ever.

"It's almost eerie how her hair still looks perfect, even after death," Hero commented as she bent down and touched a few strands. "And it's so fine! Gosh I wish my hair was this amazing."

"Your hair's looks fine," Ciel murmured quietly. "It's pretty just the way it is."

Hero looked at him, blushing before she quickly looked away. That had Arthur wondering if the Chinaman's words were right about the two of them.

"Ah, so we found her at the end of the hall a floor above the servants' quarter," Arthur began. "What's so strange about her untimely end was that she was stabbed with a candleholder but no one really knows her or had a reason to kill her since she just appeared yesterday night and almost everyone had an alibi at the time, albeit not as solid."

"Keyword being almost," Hero repeated. "Anyone could have stabbed her from in front and made a break for it."

"That's true. She was found in a hall that's only a minute away from the dining room," Ciel added.

"You say in front, how?" Jeremy asked Hero.

"Well, if you examine her, the exit wound is on her back. Not only was she stabbed from the front but she didn't even struggle."

"Hmm…I see," Jeremy murmured. He looked up. "May I take a look at the crime scene?"

"Of course, let me show you," Arthur said as he stood up from his crouch. As they all walked downstairs, Arthur couldn't help but remark on Vicar Jeremy's prowess of observation. "It was most extraordinary…if not a little eccentric."

Hero pointedly harrumped. "Puh-lease. If Charity's death didn't confuse me like the missing sports car case, then I would have had all this in the bag."

"So you know who murdered Siemens and the butler?" Grey asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't be a detective extraordinaire if I didn't. But I do admit that Channing's assault threw me through a loop," Hero looked bashful. "And though I hate to say it, I could use a little help."

"If you know who murdered Siemens and Mister Sebastian, then why didn't you say anything?" Arthur asked worriedly. Hero winked.

"The mystery's not over yet," she said as she climbed down the stairs. Ciel followed a little quickly and caught her hand. Hero looked startled when she met his gaze. "Uh…"

"We need to talk," Ciel urged quietly. "We can't leave things like this."

"Um…how about when all this is over?" Hero suggested. "Since we're kind of in the middle of something right now."

"Not to mention in perfect hearing range," Grey interrupted as he stepped between them. He looked up the stairs. "Hey! That old man isn't with us?"

And just like that Vicar Jeremy rounded the stairwell and continued on down, wiping the moisture off his face with a handkerchief. "My apologies for making you all wait. Come, let's continue."

"This is why I can't stand old men, get a move on would you?" Grey complained as he took Hero's hand and dragged her forward. Ciel looked ticked as he followed them. Arthur looked at Jeremy's handkerchief and sweat dropped. _So he had a handkerchief of his own all this time…?_

* * *

It took everyone several minutes to make it down to the scene of the crime. The blood was gone from the floor, but the place still had a metallic tangy smell to the air. Hero let Jeremy borrow her magnifying glass and they all waited as he took his time inspecting.

"You have it right that Miss Price did not struggle against her killer," Jeremy confirmed as he inspected the floor and wall. He noticed the missing candle holder from the wall and looked out the window. "And it would take a very strong and quick person to ram it inside her and throw the murder weapon out the window to lock it once more."

"They'd have to have a spare key," Arthur murmured.

"Or they could have picked it," Hero added. "And they did quite a neat job of it too."

"Agreed, this lock is rather basic…hmm, what's this?" Jeremy commented as he picked something off the lock. He inspected it close before his eyes narrowed. He said nothing more as he pocketed his finding and turned around. "I've seen enough. The butler is next I presume?"

"Which is right back upstairs," Hero complained. "Ugh did I pick a bad day to wear heels."

"Never mind that, let's go back," Grey insisted as he grabbed a hold of Hero's hand and dragged her out.

Jeremy cocked his head as he followed. "I do recall hearing the rumor that you were in a competition for the young Hero's hand. At this juncture I cannot say you are entirely winning, my Lord."

Ciel glared at Grey's back. "Hero's upset with me right now. There's not much I can do if she doesn't want to speak with me."

"But I hear the butler is out of the picture, surely it will be easier for you now?"

Ciel looked at him. "I wish."

"Um, no offense," Arthur added tentatively. "But if this whole situation is about the oven, would it not be more prudent if you apologized and made it up to her somehow?" he paused. "And what did Miss Hero mean that what you did was strike two?"

Ciel said nothing as he walked forward. Arthur got the hint. None of his business.

* * *

They all arrived back upstairs and entered the room that held Sebastian's body. Jeremy walked forward. "If I recall, I'd heard that the butler was stabbed to death after being bludgeoned…," Jeremy lifted part of the cover to reveal Sebastian's side. "Excuse me my good man."

Suddenly Hero gasped and quickly turned around to walk to the other side of the room. "I'm sorry everyone! I just can't look! Seeing him like that makes me want to cry uncontrollably and go into hysterics."

"Ah! Miss Hero!" Arthur worriedly followed.

Grey looked away from Jeremy examining Sebastian and gave her a weird stare. "What are you talking about? You had no problem stripping his corpse earlier."

"That was for the good of everyone here, but to see him here where the light is so much more brighter, how horrible!" Hero exclaimed as Arthur soothed her from behind.

"Hrm," mumbled Jeremy as he covered Sebastian's body again. "The butler was killed most simply."

"Eh? Is that it?" Grey asked with skepticism as he turned around.

"Yes, I've seen quite enough."

Hero looked at the clock. "Hey guys it'll be dinner time soon! Let's all head back."

Grey liked that idea. "Mm, good thinking. I am quite famished. I wonder what's on today's menu?"

"I'm not sure…shall I inquire with the servants?" Ciel asked.

"Nah, don't bother. I'm looking forward to the surprise," Grey announced as he began to walk out of the room.

"I just want something in my stomach," Hero told them as they all entered the corridor. "So hurry up guys!"

"I need to see to the evening's preparation, so do go on ahead," Jeremy insisted.

Hero shrugged. "Whateves!" She walked down the hall as the others followed. Grey stayed a little behind the group. As soon as they rounded the corner he stopped. No one noticed this as they began to climb the stairs down to the dining room. Grey did an about-face and dashed to the room that held Sebastian's body. He slammed open the door as he went inside and snatched the covers off the corpse.

Unfortunately, a rather unmoving yet handsome Sebastian laid there in the throes of death's sleep. Grey frowned as he stared at the body; the cogs in his mind turning and turning. "No, it couldn't have been…," he murmured softly. "It's just not possible."

* * *

"Professor would you do me a favor?" Ciel asked him as they walked steadily down the hall. Arthur blinked, confused by this sudden request.

"Of course my lord."

"Turn around and close your eyes."

"Eh?"

Ciel looked very serious. Arthur wasn't sure what to think but he hesitantly complied, putting his hands over his eyes. "Can I ask why?"

"I'm going to try to talk with Hero," he answered before he walked a little forward and caught up with the resident peculiar American.

_Now?_ Arthur thought. He couldn't see a thing, but he heard when the little Earl approached Hero. She was quite vocal. It was almost impossible not to hear her, even when she was whispering. If Arthur had to guess he would say that the Earl wasn't having any luck. Hero refused to discuss what had happened as she was adamant that the topic was best left after everything was resolved. But my lord was insistent.

Arthur could tell that the boy didn't want things to drag on like this—

"Well what'd you expect Ciel? That'd I'd be all hickadory dandy that you threw it out and that I'd easily forgive you like last time?!" Ah, she was getting emotional now, he could hear it in her voice. "Things don't work like that anymore! Everything you do has a consequence Ciel!"

"Hero I—"

"Look let's talk about this later, this really is no time for all that. You're not off the hook and neither is Sebastian. Your both in serious—!"

The sudden silence was killing Arthur as his mind raced for a possible conclusion. He now understood why his sisters found those romance novels so appealing. The romantic development did have its charm, but the drama seemed a bit much for him. Then again, he found it strange yet aweing that this little boy seemed so deeply taken with this girl. Did she view him in the same way? Or did she think about the now gone butler?

Nevertheless, it brought to mind those old sayings about how love is never easy and is a path both wonderful and terrible.

…Arthur tucked that piece of idea away for later. What he wanted to know now was why the Earl and Miss Hero had gone—

"You kissed me!" Ciel exclaimed.

"I-I did not!" she denied, probably blushing if he knew her. "I clearly tripped and you just happened to be there!"

"I didn't see you pull away immediately, so despite your anger at me you still can't force yourself to deny me."

"Ciel!" Hero gasped, scandalized. "Don't start with your mind games! I still haven't forgiven you!" Arthur heard Hero get up. "Just you watch you spoiled prince! You'll be sorry!"

He heard her footsteps fade away as she ran. Arthur took that as cue to lower his hands and turn around. The little Earl was still on the floor, but he staring after her.

"Uh…my lord?" Ciel looked at him, but said nothing, merely sighing as he was helped up off the floor. "Um, did you try apologizing?"

"That won't do any good," Ciel replied. "And Hero didn't really let me get a word in."

"…did you try telling her you'll never do it again? And that you'll listen to her more often?"

Ciel looked at him. Arthur got the point. None of his business.

* * *

Hero stopped running. She wheezed as she placed her hands on her knees. _Damn I'm out of shape_, she thought as she straightened and looked around. Just her luck…lost…again. And this time there was no Sebastian to find her.

Her thoughts raced as she tried calming herself down from Ciel's confrontation. To think he'd try it public…and so soon. Now Hero wasn't sure what to think and honestly, that kiss back there had been unforeseen.

But that didn't mean she objected to it.

_OMFG WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? _Hero madly thought as she gripped her hair. This was seriously not the time for a whole slew of love-life problems to open up in her head. There was a murder investigation going on and Hero wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Just as she was about to walk in some random direction, she heard it.

A soft hiss.

A brush of scales.

Hero scanned the wooden accents near the floor and found it. Another snake was slithering out of the nearby ventilation system. Hero could have sworn she told Sebastian to take care of it. She frowned as she slowly stalked the reptile's movement.

The snake kept on slithering but paused, tasting the air with its forked tongue. Hero chose then to strike. Back home she was more of a reptile person then cat. Snakes, lizards, iguanas and turtles, even tarantulas, didn't act crazy like when she neared cats. Her scaly friends were calm and merely regarded her as a curious human; of course that didn't mean she didn't use caution when handling them.

Just like now. Hero choose its vulnerable moment to quickly grab it by the head to prevent it from striking. She had to be careful with it as she let the snake have some wiggle room, but kept the head firmly in her hand. "Sorry dude, but I can't let you go scaring the populas here. I don't think they're reptile lovers," she gently whispered to the snake. Now that that was done, where to stash the snake? The hall was sadly barren except for a few paintings, curtains and a porcelain vase along with—

Hero stopped thinking.

Vase. Ah duh.

Just as she was about to walk forward, two hands came from behind her and clamped over her mouth as something rope-like wrapped around her body, making Hero fall and struggle as she was dragged away with the snake still coiled around her arm.

The figure was silent as it walked away with Hero.

* * *

"Hey you two~!" Grey greeted as he neared both Arthur and Ciel. "Still here?"

"Where were you?" Arthur asked.

"Never mind that where's Girly-Boy? Did she race ahead to the dining room?" Grey inquired as he walked past them.

"No she—" Ciel was interrupted by a sudden agonizing piercing scream that made the blood in his veins freeze and the hairs at the back of his neck rise.

Arthur cringed as he placed a hand over his ear. "W-What was that?"

Grey swiftly turned around, his stance ready and face alert. "That sounded like—"

Ciel's too-blue eye widened. "_Hero_!"

* * *

"Can ya really make beans into steak?" Bard asked in awe as he, Finny, and Mey-Rin kneeled down and looked into the giant barrels filled with soybeans.

"I don't make a habit of lying. Cooking is a kind of chemistry, in which a variety of results are possible by an infinite number of combinations of ingredients," Jeremy patiently explained.

"Mister Jeremy you are so very knowledgeable!" Mey-Rin exclaimed happily.

Jeremy clapped his hands swiftly. "Now! You would be better served by getting to work instead of being impressed. You must start by boiling all those soybeans! So be sure to pick up the pace!"

At that moment, the door to the kitchen opened and in walked a rather irritable looking Lord Hugho. "Vicar?"

"Yes, what's the matter Lord Hugho?"

"I thought I should let you know that Channings has woken up."

Jeremy raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Yes, we thought you and Miss Hero would like to question him but he keeps blubbering on nonsense about—" Lord Hugho was suddenly interrupted by a blood-curdling scream so crystal clear and excruciating that the sound of it momentarily had Jeremy's heart stopping. A scream like that…with such audible pain…Jeremy whipped his head around and suddenly dashed out the kitchen, the servants and a worried Lord Hugho hot on his heels.

He distantly heard everyone else from the manor rush toward where they heard Hero scream. Just as he climbed the stairs and rounded a corner, both he and Ciel arrived in the hall in time to see a figure lying motionless on the floor a few feet away.

Both Ciel and Jeremy felt like their stomachs had been hollowed through as they neared.

Hero lay sprawled unceremoniously on the floor, dark strands of hair covering her face. The servants gasped in horror as everyone else froze in place. Ciel was no longer thinking as he bent down and shook Hero.

"Hero this isn't funny. It's not like you to pull such a tasteless prank," he berated, distantly sensing hysteria approaching. He grabbed her shoulders and forcibly sat her up as he shook her. "Hero! Listen to me!"

Her head lolled to the side and her hair shifted ways. Big brown, empty bottomless eyes stared back at him, face expressionless save for wide unseeing eyes.

"Dear God!" Irene cried as she buried her face in Grimsby's chest.

"What in the name…," Lord Hugho trailed off, face pale.

"Miss Hero!" cried Finny as tears began running down his face.

"She's-She's dead," Arthur exclaimed as he stared at those eerily chilling, lifeless eyes.

Jeremy said not a word. For it was without a doubt that Miss Hero Sanders's soul was no longer among them.

* * *

**I'm guessing you all weren't expecting that, now were you? This cliff hanger's got to be the worst (^u^") I apologize for the third person narration, but it was necessary my friends. The riveting conclusion of the murder mystery arc ends in the next chapter where all your questions will be answered v**

**A reminder to you all, I'm very active on DevinatArt so if you wanna catch me or see what I'm up to, just click on the link on my Bio~!**

**Also, if you see grammar mistakes or any mistakes, please, don't hesitate to let me know.**

**Alright that's it. If you guys have questions or anything please PM me. I always respond :D**

**Responses:**

**Guest #1 (4/2):** If your gonna quote someone, please do it accurately. And sweetheart, no one's idea is ever original. Like all the fanfiction everyone writes on this fandom. There are those who write yoai stories, those who write oc stories, those who write a time-travelling fic, and those who set their plots in the modern era. Those who write mpreg and those who write some character or another turning shinigami, those who have Sebastian get a new contractor and those who write what happens to Ciel after he turns demon. So you shouldn't be so hateful to people who have stories under those basic ideas because then you'd be insulting every fanfiction writer. And as much as I adore Cutie Bunny and her stories, she wasn't the first person to write a SebastianxOCxCiel time travelling fic. Thanks for reviewing anyways. I appreciate the attention.

**Jude: **I know...this one took forever but I hope its okay. There's still so much to write before I can wrap it up! And worry not, there's no way I'm letting the other chapter take that long (Good Lord no!) and now that I'm on Summer Break, I feel so many possibilities~! Btw, I heart Sebby and Ciel being possessive too, so your not alone ;D

**Frostivy:** XD It makes me smile when you guys are confused about Charity because you'll all be like "OH!" when all is revealed~!

**SmileRen: **Why kill Charity? Because the plot must go on :D

**Neko 97: **Did Sebby kill her? We shall see...

**Paxloria: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I do wonder what you'll think of this one (sooo sorry it took FOREVER ToT). I agree that all was not right with Charity but we'll have to see what the next chapter reveals. I like your conclusions though some of it is off. And I seriously cannot wait till I introduce Alois and Claude officially! I'm so fangirling over here. So much is going to go down and when I listen to Shiver, whoo, makes me want to type faster! Thanks for the review, hopefully this chapter didn't shock you too much :D

**Szayel's Angel: **Thank you! I'm sorry this took so long D:

**airix ixief:** ToT I'm so sorry you had to wait longer for this one.

**xxxbribriturnerxxx: **T^T I feel so horrible making you wait! I hope your better by now! Your right that Madame Red didn't send Charity so we shall soon see what the other chapter reveals. And that thing with the free for all claiming, XD I'm so going to enjoy explaining all that soon~!

**VampireSiren: **Drama just gets to me. And Sebby and Ciel have some serious making up to do XD As for what Alois has planned...we shall see...

**sebby-fan: **Categorizing:

Ch. 1 - Why an oven? Heck even I don't know! I just wrote the prologue on my nook tablet like around midnight. Somehow, I managed to tie in the pieces together for the plot.

Ch. 22 - Hero is a volatile girl by nature, so hell yeah will we be seeing more things getting thrown. As for Grey being cocky in the manga, well...yeah. He's pretty much like that in the manga but that's what makes me love him so much XD I've come to love that twisted haughty face underneath his facade. Which is why I'm hell bent on writing him a story :D

**Sarah: **Hero's learned to adapt to her environment. And from experience she knows you gotta have a tough layer of skin or you ain't survivin' this world. Its either that or become a sobbing mental case, and Hero _hates_ crying. So we'll just see what happens next.

**aliceelric7: **I'd update faster, but I have my college studies to keep up with and I have two loving parents who have a phobia of me being on my laptop for too long. Not to mention other projects and commitments. BUT never again am I taking this long to update. Almost killed me inside.

**Yami Mizuna: **ToT I'm so sorry to be replying to you this late, but I'd be happy to co-author your story but it depends on the length of it since I've got other projects I must finish. Still, I'll check out tonight after I upload this chapter.

**SisterOfScarletDevil: **I know how you feel. Get away ovens are a simple must, but I have a handy substitute for that ;D

**shadowprincess100: **TvT I'm so moved that you were moved! It means I'm not a fail as a writer!

**Rin-chan Desu: **Is Charity a demon mate? XD Lol. Stay tune in the next chapter where we shall know all :D And Claude deserved that slap honestly XD

**AshesAndDreams: **As much fun(?) it is to be time-travelling to different worlds, at the end of the day, Hero's just a regular girl that wants a loving permanent home like anyone. And once she finally has it, to be taken away forever...well, you got some serious drama coming. P.S. I loved Grey in the last chapter too. I even love him in this one XD which is why I'm making a story for him. He'll find love and boy will it hit him~! Btw, though crazy Alois is most rampanent in our mind, Alois is an Earl and thus knows how to conduct himself politely in public; yay two-faced blondie for the win :D which is why Alois acted civil toward Madame Red (she is apart of the nobility after all ;D).

**bored411: **I bet you weren't expecting that ending~! But trust me I had all this planned since like I first wrote the second chapter of this story; all apart of my plan :D

**tohru15: **There's so much about Charity that we don't know but will know soon~!

**TheNerdling: **Clueless shippers for the win~! And C is a young regency era lady caught in a series of unfortunate events. I hope her latest entry isn't confusing (=v=")

**vampireXgirl13X: **I wonder if this was even more confusing XD Sorry to have updated so late...

**Doll with No brain: **I would trust your guts regarding Charity. And the way I see it, what Ciel did for Hero was like ripping off a very a band-aid or pulling a painful loose tooth of sorts. Course we'll just see what happens next~!

**tai: **Thanks for reviewing anyways. Makes me happy TvT

**Guest #2 (4/14): **Yo~! I forgot you reviewed me XD But I appreciate it though, seriously! Feedback on my writing and whatever else makes me so giddy. And I still need to draw the last part of the Raspberry Cheesecake comic so I'll have that out eventually~!

**Diclonious57: **Categorizing:

Ch. 1 - Something like that XD

Ch. 9 - If only this girl was more love savvy and not so naive /XD

Ch. 10 - Who knows?

Ch. 13 - Lol, thanks :D

Ch. 18 - I think of Soma as that annoying, yet sweet (not to mention hot) but useful friend ;D

Ch. 21 - The curse of being mistake for a twelve year old, lol

Ch. 22 - I hope this chapter is okay ToT

**MegaPollen: **Actually this story follows the manga mostly, I just like to add a few anime episodes to spice things up. Don't mind me~!

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: **Aw~! Thank you! I hope this chapter is okay, though I know the cliff-hanger probably killed you XD

**Obviouslynet: **Q.Q Oh! That got to me! Your welcome and thank you so much for the compliment!

**sephchipmunk: **Just my luck to my other wisdom teeth ripped out this week ToT


	24. Blame It On You and Me

**Lady Keiko here.**..

**Ugh...I feel I could have done so much more with this chapter and originally it was going to be longer but I decided to cut if in half. Don't ask why.** **Feeling totally out of it this past week. Not only did I get sick, but I was on a week retreat of sorts. To say that I have a whole bunch of shi-nit to do is an understatement.**

**NEWS #1: Also, I'm pretty sure my updates are going to be sporadic from here on in but rest assured I am going to finish this story soon, there's no way I'm abandoning it and there's still so much to do ;D {::So don't bug me too much about updates people, I have a life to live too ya know::}**

**NEWS #2: I'd be forever grateful if someone could do me this huge favor and help me out with the Behind the Kuroshitsuji Door community I have running. I don't have enough time to read some fanfics like I used to so I don't know if there's any great Kuroshitsuji time-travel stories that I've missed. I'd you like to help and be a staff member, just PM me. I'll reply back.**

**NEWS #3: I'm seriously grateful and flippin' honored by all the fanart I've managed to get for this story. Never thought the story would be this popular T^T It means a lot to know my writing is good. Anyways I've posted links on my Bio so you guys can have a look if you'd like.**

**Feedback is always appreciated everyone! It can be about the plot, characters, my writing etc. So review please~!**

**Now enough chit-chat, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

24. Blame It On You And Me

I slowly opened my eyes and saw nothing but black.

It was cold, dark…and empty. Where was I? What's going on?

I felt the cool chill of a dark abyss surround me like molasses. It was suffocating. And I wasn't prone to claustrophobia. Yet this place, this dark unpleasant place, was vast but barren and frigid. It gave me goose bumps, causing me to stir.

I was alone, lying on some hard smooth surface. My mind felt disoriented and if I moved my head so much as an inch, my vision would spin and my temples would throb. I gritted my teeth as I sat up, despite the mind-blowing headache I had to see where I was.

When my mind calmed down a bit, I took in my surroundings and gasped in genuine shock. I was sitting on a small checkered floor floating in some sort of black void. I cautiously got up on wobbly legs, forcing myself to walk forward when I was halted suddenly. I noticed that my wrist was chained to the checkered floor and I looked at it with confusion. I pulled at the manacle around my wrist, not understanding what was going on but knowing that I had to get out of here.

I pulled and pulled but I might as well have been trying to move a mountain for all the good I was doing. I collapsed, panting, out of breath from all the exertion, feeling the heavy piece of iron anchoring me down, keeping me trapped here.

Where was I?

And what was going on?

* * *

Arthur tried concentrating on the task at hand rather than freak out like everyone else seemed to be doing. Hero was laid down on the floor again and he tried checking for her pulse, but the only pulse he could feel was his own as it rapidly beat against his chest. He refused to glance at Ciel, who was crouched right across from him as he delivered the verdict.

Hero was officially dead. The cause of it was still unknown to him since there was no trace of blood anywhere. There was no wound, no tear on her dress, no anything. It was simply as if she dropped dead. But of course that couldn't be the case…

That piercing scream…it chilled his blood…gave him goose bumps…Arthur felt deep in his guts that something…or someone had killed Miss Hero despite the lack of evidence. Miss Hero was a tough girl, a rather unusual American who managed to bring down a grown man to his knees with just one punch…it was then Arthur understood Mister Lau's earlier words.

_"—Why if it wasn't for his lovely American lover, he would surely have become a reclusive hermit."_

_ "L-Lover?"_

_ "Yes indeed. A charming exotic lady known to render men to their knees…"_

It was funny what one thought of in the middle of ugly situations.

Ciel's grip on Hero's limp hand did not diminish. Arthur stared at it, their joined hands, refusing to imagine what the little Earl must be feeling. He blinked, noting something off about Hero's left hand.

Ah that's right. She wasn't wearing the gold blue ring around her ring finger, Arthur noted absently. She must have really been upset with Ciel. Jeremy wordlessly bent down next to him to examine the deceased American, also taking the cue to ignore the crowd surrounding him.

"Oh Miss Hero!" Mey-Rin bawled in her hands with a sobbing Finny holding onto her shoulder.

"This is messed up," Bard muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't understand what's going on anymore," Irene cried, handkerchief at her eyes.

"This is worse than a nightmare," Grimsby said aloud, face pale.

Phelps fainted without delay and this time Woodley didn't catch him. "Can't you all see what's going on? The killer struck again!" Woodley exclaimed in panic. "We have to get out of here or we're next!"

"Shut up!" Grey shouted at them. His face looked unforgiving as he stared at them all, his rapier in hand, stance that said he was ready for any challenger. "We haven't got the final say from the professor or the old man and until we do, Hero isn't dead."

Arthur noted that Grey used Hero's Christian name rather then call her that ridiculous pet name again. Arthur looked at them, his spirits sinking and his tongue feeling heavy at what he was about to tell them.

"Everyone," he began. "I'm afraid Miss Hero is—"

"Temporarily sleeping," Jeremy interrupted.

"What?" Lord Hugho asked in disbelief.

"Man are you blind?" Grimsby retorted. "Her eyes are wide open!"

"Really?" Grey asked as he also crouched down.

Arthur faced Jeremy. "Sir, there's no—"

"Take a look at her right wrist," Jeremy explained as he removed the laced hem from view. Two small puncture holes were visible above the veins on her wrist. "Those two holes tell an interesting story."

"Eh? That looks like something bit her," Lord Hugho observed.

"So Hero is…?" Grey prompted.

"Merely out of it. One could say she's sleeping," Jeremy told them all.

"Odd way to sleep," noted Lau.

Arthur furrowed his brow in confusion. No…that's not right at all…"But Miss Hero has no pulse!" Arthur exclaimed. "Her body temperature is lowering dramatically with each passing second—"

"Professor." Ciel suddenly said. He gave Arthur a cool chilling look. "Hero is not dead, merely sleeping as Jeremy told you."

Jeremy chuckled lightly. "Professor are you familiar with the potion Juliet drank in Romeo and Juliet?"

"Oh! You mean the one which made her appear as though she were dead, only to revive later?" Irene said aloud.

Arthur's eyes widened in realization. "No!"

"Oh but yes. It does indeed exist. A poison that makes such a thing possible."

Woodley looked surprised. "Wha—!"

"There is a substance that has been recently discovered called tetrodotoxin. If it is purified in a certain way, one can enter a state of apparent death by consuming it, like the fair Juliet."

"Ah!" Arthur suddenly remembered. "Tetrodotoxin is a neurotoxin possessed by blowfish and octopi."

"Ah the Professor to the rescue once more. You seem to be up on the latest research, I see," Jeremy complimented. "Thus it would explain Miss Hero's current state. And…the murder of Lord Siemens."

That caught everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"I noticed a slight scent of the sea when I inspected Siemens's corpse," Jeremy explained. "That was probably the result of the poison being distilled from blowfish venom. Now let me ask you this, why would someone who was stabbed to death smell of poison?"

Ciel looked up, never letting go of Hero's hand. "So all that was just a performance," he said dispassionately.

Grey looked at him, face betraying nothing.

"Yes. He drank the poison himself and pretended to be dead after discarding the vial. That way, it would not matter to which room he was led. Someone with no medical knowledge would not want or think to examine a corpse's wounds, so it should have been enough to fool everyone."

Arthur closed his eyes and sighed. "I ought to have inspected the corpse better…" suddenly his eyes snapped open as he remembered something crucial. "Miss Hero knew all along!"

"What?"

"Miss Hero knew that Lord Siemens had faked his death! It was no wonder she slapped his face when we found him," Arthur told them. "And when we investigated the corpses earlier, she refused to look over at Siemens and made us leave."

Grey's eye brows rose. "But why didn't she say anything?"

"Because the mystery wasn't solved," Lau answered. Everyone looked at him. "What? Its something she would say."

"Indeed, but that could also be because he later died of his wounds," Jeremy answered.

Arthur blinked. "Eh?"

"When I inspected the corpse, he had indeed died of stab wounds."

"He only intended to fake his death but ended up being murdered for real," Lau concluded.

"Judging from the situation, the perpetrator might have attempted to frame the Earl," Arthur surmised.

Ciel looked up. "Me?"

"However, we do not know whether Lord Siemens was involved as well. He seemed to go wild under the influence of alcohol, so the perpetrator might have suggested it by saying, 'Let's surprise everyone.'"

"This was the first time that he and I had met. He had no reason to frame me," Ciel stated from the floor beside Hero. "He must have been used, then murdered to keep him from talking."

"And the perpetrator would have had many opportunities to approach the lord at the dinner buffet," Jeremy pointed out.

"Then that means anybody could have cozied up to him! No one would have had a valid alibi!" Woodley exclaimed.

"Very true, I could ask what each and every one of you about what you discussed with Siemens, but…," Jeremy shrugged. "I won't. Human beings lie."

"Yes, you might be lying now," Grey countered. "If he ingested poison, where did the bottle go? And how did Hero get that poison in her system so suddenly?

"The bottle could have easily been disposed where one would least expect to look," Ciel answered. "Like say, a fireplace."

Bard blinked. "Now that I remember there was a lotta firewood in the hearth then."

"Yes, people wouldn't look for it there," Arthur confirmed. "You would only need to retrieve it once things had quieted down."

"But everything did not go as planned…due to Sebastian," Ciel concluded.

Arthur gaped in realization. "Ah yes indeed! The butler came to stoke the fire!"

"And Miss Hero's sudden sleep can be explained by the perpetrator who killed her maid. Allow me," said Jeremy as he crouched down and scooped up Hero with ease. "But first, let us confirm this by going to the scene of the crime where our German friend was last seen."

Everyone hurried to the room where Lord Siemens died. Grimsby and Lord Hugho were quick to get to the bottom of this and thus after all the coal and soot had been over turned in the fireplace, they managed to uncover shards of glass.

"But its almost impossible to tell what these fragments are," Arthur pointed out after he coughed from the soot.

"You must simply collect them and reconstruct the original shape," Jeremy explained simply. "Here, carry her for a bit."

"Eh?" Too late, Jeremy carefully handed Hero to Arthur's unsuspecting arms. Arthur almost staggered back by the sudden weight, but managed to stand still. _Good Lord she's heavy_, he thought as he looked at the girl's peaceful face, her eyes having been closed earlier. It was better not having to look at how empty they were. _She can't possibly be sleeping…she feels too cold…too stiff…too…empty…_

"There now," Jeremy said as he finished reconstructing the shape of the bottle. Arthur gaped. That was quick!

"B-But the pieces! They were so miniscule!"

"It looks like a vial of some medicine," Jeremy observed.

"Then who was it that did all this?" Lord Hugho demanded, now livid. "And why was my butler attacked?"

"Ah that," Jeremy looked up. "I inspected Mister Channings and I've come to the conclusion that the culprit is the same one who killed Miss Price. Why? Most likely because she found the culprit lurking."

"Lurking?" Finny echoed. "You mean she saw who the killer?"

"Something of the sort. If she saw the killer, then the killer was most likely lurking around to find a place to leave behind the one responsible who bit Hero," Jeremy explained.

Bard rubbed his head. "That's sounds...kind of confusing."

Arthur agreed, but he stopped thinking when he noticed an unexpected guest slither from under Hero's skirt toward his face. He nearly dropped Hero. Ciel gave him a scathing look that almost burned him alive.

"There it is," Jeremy said as he grabbed hold of the snake. On cue, everyone else freaked out and backed away.

"A snake?" said Grey as he looked at it with disbelief.

"Is that what bit Miss Hero?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Yes and more specifically, if we identify the owner of this snake then we have our culprit," Jeremy told them. "And judging by this one I should say it's a close cousin of the Black Mamba, which inhabits Southern Africa."

"Africa? Doesn't Woodley have a company in Africa?" Lord Hugho pointed out as he turned to look at him.

Grimsby did the same, pointing a finger at the gaping man. "Yes he does! And he's the only one who could have somehow gotten a snake here!"

"Since it's no doubt a poisonous snake, having been set loose to cause harm, the most likely case was that it was smuggled in, no?" Lau added. "The most efficient way to do that would be to bribe a privately operated freighter, I'd say."

"It's true. That would be the only way to get transport a snake such as this to into England since trading vessels are forbidden from importing poisonous snakes. And having worked as a ship's surgeon on an African route, I can tell you all cargo is thoroughly examined without exception," Arthur confirmed.

"Then the smuggling would no doubt require close connections to businesses in Africa," Ciel stated.

"W-Wha! I-It wasn't me! I swear I didn't do it!" Woodley exclaimed.

"You don't have an alibi for Siemens death since it turned out it was all a sham," Lord Hugho told him. "And you could have approached the man afterwards. You also don't have an alibi for the butler's murder and you're the most suspicious culprit for the maid's death as well."

"And it was your snake that attacked Hero," Grey pointed out. "So you wouldn't need to approach her."

"Eh? B-But why would I do any of that stuff?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ciel said as he moved forward, blue eye cool as it stared the man down. "It was all to get rid of me from the beginning. You wanted to frame me and when that didn't work you decided to dispose of me. The logical choice would be to get rid of those standing in your way of that and Hero threatened you earlier about so much as touching me. The snake was the only logical way of doing that without seeming suspicious."

"Ah! And Miss Charity must have seen you running around with snake!" Irene realized. "That's why you killed her! And you nitpicked the lock to dispose of the murder weapon!"

"What?"

"Then you must have attacked Channings as well!" Lord Hugho raged. "That time you and I went together to the washroom before the tea could arrive and I went in there alone! Channings was attacked two halls down from where we were and you were outside the whole time!"

"No! I—"

"You beast how dare you deny everything when the evidence is clearly pointed at you!" Grimsby shouted.

"How could you do all this? And all to get rid of a child?" Arthur stated with a disapproving look.

"I—"

"Diamonds," Ciel succinctly stated.

"Eh?" Arthur looked at him, careful not to shift Hero too much.

"There was a secret plan for the Roze Company, the largest diamond industry, and my company, which owns some of the world's leading technology, to enter the jewelry market together. However, Mister Roze, the autocratic president, was recently murdered, putting the plan temporarily on hold. Still, if the plan moves forward again, Woodley Company, which claims to have the latest technologies, will suffer without a doubt." His eye narrowed. "So you planned to kill me this time. What a shoddy plan it was. And I don't take it lightly that you've hurt Hero either."

"_I did not do it! Believe me!_" he shouted to everyone, looking desperate as they all looked at him with accusing eyes. "_I was framed!_" He looked at Ciel and pointed a bejeweled finger at him. "By _him_! The Queen's Do—" Woodley felt a sharp blade against the sensitive skin of his jugular just as another voice interrupted.

"**Hold your tongue**," Grey told him seriously, face utterly clean of any kind of emotion as he stood behind the large man. "You don't need to make any excuses. I will listen to you at leisure in prison," he said, a faint glint of something in his grey-silver eyes.

"I-I didn't do it…I swear I didn't!"

"Keep quiet if you don't want to die," Grey threatened with a steely glance, rapier sliding menacingly against his Adam's apple. "I'm as cross as a hungry bear right now."

"Earl Grey," Ciel called calmly, holding up the rattling chains that had been used on him and Arthur last night. "I have _just the_ _thing_ for you. Won't you put it to good use?"

Grey looked at him, but said nothing as he took the chains and locked them around Woodley's wrist before escorting him out of the room in silence, rapier still in hand.

"Let us leave the rest to the yard," Arthur told everyone as they all watched the murderer go. "With this, we can consider the case closed."

"What a relief," Irene announced.

"Yeah," Grimsby agreed.

"I hope to never see his face again," Lord Hugho muttered.

"Eh, but what about Miss Hero?" Finny asked.

Arthur looked at the girl in his arms, which by the way were starting to become a little numb (she wasn't lightweight after all). Jeremy came over and took her off his hands. "Allow me to place her in her room. She'll rest there and awaken shortly."

Ciel said nothing, but followed them with his gaze as they left the room.

"My lord?" Arthur tentatively said. For all their talk of Hero "sleeping" Arthur still felt something was off. Ciel snapped his attention back to them and smiled.

"Yes well, now that the case has been solved and the murderer apprehended, let us have a toast to this momentous occasion," he suggested as Tanaka appeared with a bottle of champagne.

"With that I will happily agree," Lau said as he accepted a glass from Tanaka. Jeremy returned shortly after and they all celebrated the end to the mystery murder case. The rain outside finally stopped, allowing the sun to peek between grey clouds as it signaled a start of something new. The guest, having had their fill of excitement for the last two days, had decided to end the party early and head home that very afternoon. Their carriages appeared, their bags and luggage's were settled inside, and they all gave each a final farewell before they soon departed.

"Well it was a pleasure seeing you Lord Hugho," Ciel said as he saw off the Tea Prince.

"Though this trip was pointless I do have to say it was rather lively," he muttered once Channings was sat inside safely. "But I don't exactly appreciate my servants being attacked."

"At least the perpetrator is gone," Ciel told him.

"My head," complained Channings. "I kept having those hallucinations again Lord Hugho, only this time dead people coming back to life. To think it was actually Mister Woodley. Funny, it didn't seem like it was him."

_Dead people?_ Thought Arthur as he overheard the gentlemen, waiting for this own borrowed carriage.

"Enough talk," Lord Hugho told him as he stepped inside the carriage and sat down. "I told you that imagination of yours was trouble."

"Oh! Lord Hugho!" Mey-Rin said as she suddenly ran to the door to the carriage. "Wait! I have a message for you from Miss Hero!"

Both Ciel, Arthur, and Lord Hugho looked surprised.

"A message for me?" the Tea Prince said in surprise.

"When was this?" Ciel asked.

"She gave it to me shortly after Miss Charity died and told me to give it to Lord Hugho when I had a chance. I just completely forgot about it until now," Mey-Rin explained as she handed the letter over.

"What's it say?" Ciel asked as Lord Hugho opened the note and read inside.

_Yo Lord Hugho,_

_So it's obvious that we won't be talking much about you getting married to the girl Queen Victoria had in mind, what with people suddenly dropping dead like flies. Therefore, I thought I might as well give you some advice, not that it's any good since I seriously can't handle my own love life and various other circumstances BUT I just wanted to say that the least you could do was meet up with your grandmother before you escape to India in the dead of night._

_ I'm sure she just really wants to see you._

_What am I saying? She's delirious in wanting to see you again. She wrote me like two letters talking about how she missed you and how you were her favorite nephew and how the boy she helped raised won't even see her anymore and etc. Don't tell her I said that though. So just see the woman before I get another spewl of ungrateful grandchildren. I swear her kids were like the worse cretins of the earth from the way she describes them._

_And it wouldn't kill you to at least meet the girl Queen Vicky had in mind. I'm sure she's a nice girl, despite what Grey said. And if you really feel you aren't ready for marriage or you have someone else on your mind (that's probably it since I noticed how you kept staring at your pocket watch longingly without opening it—you have her locket of hair don't you? ;D) then just tell your grandmother about it. I'm sure she'll understand._

_So yeah…guess that's it. See? I wasn't so scary to talk to, right?_

_Anyways, Hero out!_

All three of them were silent as they finished reading the letter. Lord Hugho looked up.

"What an illegible handwriting," he noted aloud.

"What kind of greeting and signing off was that?" Arthur commented.

Ciel face-palmed. "I'm going to have to get this girl tutored in penmanship."

Lord Hugho tucked the note away into his coat and sighed. "I suppose there's no helping it now. Might as well see Her Majesty before I sail away."

"That's an excellent idea," Channings agreed merrily, looking alright despite his wound. "I'm sure The Queen will be most happy to see you again."

And soon, Lord Hugho and Channings left in time for Arthur's carriage to appear. Arthur said his final farewell to the little Lord and sat inside the carriage, but despite the turn of events he couldn't help feeling as if something wasn't right.

_What was amiss? The case has been solved yet…I feel as though my vision is being obscured…as though I've overlooked something major…or that I keep sensing that something sinister has yet to reveal itself…_

A knock on the glass surface interrupted Arthur's thoughts as he looked up to find Jeremy at his carriage window.

"Mister Jeremy?"

"That long face is not the one of a man who is glad to see the end of the case," Jeremy commented.

Arthur looked bashful. "No that's not…You really were of a great help to me, Mister Jeremy. Thank you so much for everything."

"You have my thanks in kind. I doubt we shall see each other again, but I do hope the future is kind to you…_Professor_," Jeremy said as he switched to speaking French. "_Thank you for taking care of the young master. I know Miss Hero was a handful but I'll handle things from hereon._"

With that the carriage began to move forward and Jeremy gave him an enigmatic smile before he turned around and walked up the steps to the manor. Arthur looked unsettled as he stared back at him. The pieces that had been floating around his head suddenly fell into place neatly, his suspicions were aroused to a degree that he could not ignore and his anxiety was spiked to a high level.

He couldn't leave that mysterious unattainable world just yet. He needed answers; he needed to know what happened next. Arthur desperately stuck his head out the carriage window and yelled at the driver. "_Please return to the manor! Straightaway!_"

The driver did just that and Arthur wasted no time jumping out the carriage and running up the steps to the front door which he slammed opened thoughtlessly. Both Ciel and Jeremy stopped their running up the staircase in mid-step as Arthur entered.

Jeremy looked down. "You've come back in such haste. Whatever is the matter? Have you forgotten something?"

"I could ask the same of you," Arthur panted. "You're so hastily running up the stairs, no doubt to return to Miss Hero's side. Which means that something serious has happened to her, am I right Vicar Jeremy? Or should I say—the butler, Sebastian!"

Jeremy did not act surprised, but merely gave a small chuckle as he brought a hand to his face. "It would seem the young master and I have underestimated you. No," Jeremy began to pull away at his face. "Rather we have made an inexcusable error," the mask was off and Sebastian's handsome features were revealed to the world once more. "Professor."

* * *

Arthur gaped at him in shock. "I…I can't believe this…," To think…to think he'd been right. That and coupled with the theories needing confirmation in his head left Arthur just stunned. If he had been right about that then… "I could never have imagined that something so unreal could be true..."

Sebastian looked at him. "Oh? Did you not return to the manor because you were assured of the fact? If you had just continued on your way home, you would have returned to your peaceful 'reality'. So why return? All a tremble, at that."

Arthur swallowed hard, but looked at them both steadily. "I-If the unease I felt turned out to be something more than _simple_ disquiet on my part…it would become my duty to go after the Yard's carriage at once."

Ciel chuckled lightly. "Professor you are a most righteous man. You did write of your love for the knights of the middle ages in your work, so it's to be expected. Still, did it not occur to you that **you might not be able to return home** if you learned the truth?"

"_Eh_?"

"I was only joking," Ciel said with a smirk as he turned around and began to walk up the stairs quickly. "Just as you surmised, Woodley is not the culprit. At least…not in _this_ case."

"You'll have to excuse our lack of explanation for the time being," Sebastian added as he too began to sprint up the stairs. "At the moment we must return to Miss Hero post haste."

That got Arthur's attention as he went up the stairs two at a time. "That's right Miss Hero! You said she was asleep but…I've gone over the signs and…" Arthur made it up the staircase and quickly followed the now running Earl and butler as they headed toward Hero's room. "And Miss Hero can't possibly be 'asleep' as you call it!"

"That's correct professor," Sebastian answered as he led the way and rounded a corner.

Ciel glanced sharply at him. "Explain, Sebastian."

"When I examined Miss Hero, no, even just one glance and I knew she was very well dead."

"_What?_" Ciel exclaimed in shock.

Arthur had suspected as much but he had also been hoping he would be wrong. "B-But how? What did she die of? And why did you tell everyone she was asleep when you knew she was dead? And why are we running?" he panted.

"So many questions," Sebastian murmured as they all climbed another set of stairs. "And I didn't say she was asleep per se. I merely hinted that she looked asleep, everyone else jumped to the assumption. And of course, I don't intend to let Hero stay dead."

Arthur blinked.

"Hero died because her soul was stolen away."

Both Arthur and the little Lord were even more shocked by that admission. Ciel looked up. "What? Stolen away? How is that even possible? And by whom?"

"That my lord," Sebastian said as they all arrived down Hero's hall. "Is the very question I would like answered as well." Sebastian wasted no time with the door, simply slamming it open as they all ran into Hero's room.

"About time you all showed up~!" proclaimed a sultry voice from the other side of the room, sitting on the edge of the bed where Hero lay. "I did so hate to leave without a proper good-bye. Especially considering how much work it was to take little Miss Hero with me."

Ciel's eye widened. "Who—"

The female figure gave Hero's body a peck on the cheek before she straightened, smiling white teeth with a sharp fang showing. "I believe Sebastian knows the answer to that question."

Arthur stood shell-shocked as looked at the stranger. _Who was she?_

Sebastian did not smile, his eyes glowing as he gave the intruder a dark look. "It would seem our killer is none other than Miss Charity Price, a demoness in disguise."

* * *

_March 22, 1803_

_ My brother has been in London these past two days and he leaves for India tomorrow night. My heart breaks at the thought that I'll never see him again. He's all the family I have left._

* * *

_March 23, 1803_

_ I am sorry. I cannot bear to sit still and twiddle my thumbs. I am going to see my brother before he leaves. I am going to tell him I am alright and to take care. _

_ I leave now. _

_If I don't come back to write in you again my dear, know that whoever reads this in the future, that the life of a demon mate is a rather shoddy lot. Not much good happens when even one demon knows of your existence. But I suppose if "my" demon mate had come for me, things would have different. _

_I really must go now._

_Good-bye, faithful diary._

_Sincerely, Clarissa Heavenworths_

* * *

To say Ciel and Arthur were stunned was an understatement. And it was understandable since the tall woman standing across from them looked nothing like pretty, mousy little Charity that had arrived at the party last evening. She was shamelessly garbed in a tight corset with nothing more atop her shoulders save a necklace made entirely out of assorted jewels. An incomplete bustle of deep red wine complete with moth holes and small tears revealed legs clad in ripped dark stockings. Add to that high-heeled buckled pointy shoes, a ripped pair of long gloves and impossibly long blonde straight hair cascading behind her back and it was certainly safe to say that this woman, nay, demoness looked **nothing **like the once humble lady's maid.

Of course Arthur was still trying to process the fact that Sebastian had said she was a _demon_. A demon! Imagine that! Arthur was beginning to wonder if his last attempt at trying to ditch Sunday Mass was the cause for this.

"A demoness?" Ciel echoed with a wide eye. "B-But—" It made sense that other demons should exist in the world when he himself had contracted one, but…Ciel never really thought that deeply about the subject. What interest had he in that when one demon under his command was already enough? Ciel looked at Sebastian. "If she's a demon then why didn't you sense her? And you're telling me she has Hero's soul?"

"Yes my lord. She does have Hero's soul," Sebastian refrained from mentioning that it could have possibly been devoured. But if it was…she would breathe her last this very second.

The demoness gave a sultry laugh. "Now, now don't give me that look dearest _Sebastian_~! I do have little Hero's soul. Right here, see?" She held up a ring between her forefinger and thumb. The light from the window illuminated its jewels and Ciel almost stopped breathing when he realized it was Hero's promise ring. Her soul was inside that ring?

Sebastian's relief that she hadn't eaten Hero yet rolled off him in waves, but he still showed no sign of relaxing his guard. After all, this demon had somehow managed to sneak into the manor and steal away Hero's soul right from under his nose. He did not find the situation laughable as Charity seemed to think it was.

"You were probably so very worried that she was gone forever were you not?" Those wine colored lips formed into a smug smirk as she brought the ring closer to her cheek. "Indeed I had initially thought of eating it as soon as I pulled it out of her, but I thought of a much better plan." She even had the audacity to sit down on the plush window seat. "After all its not every day a demon can come across an unclaimed demon mate."

"_A demon what_?" Arthur uttered without thinking but no one paid him any heed. Sebastian and Ciel's focus was entirely riveted by the bold stranger taking residence near Hero's resting body, as if she had every right.

"How did you know Hero was an unclaimed demon mate?" Sebastian carefully asked. "How did you even know to look at Hero in the first place?"

Charity smirked. "Only a few weeks ago was I finishing up my own contract with a human. He was a Marquees that lived in East Sussex. In fact he and I were in Brighton when you and your little master, along with your rather loud company had decided to visit upon. And it was until a little later, when darling _Sebastian_ had saved little Hero, did I catch a brief glimpse of the mark on her lower back as you carried her."

Sebastian stilled.

Those red lips widened further as she crossed her legs. "That was when I began to suspect. Luckily for me my late master had reached his goal and I was able to take his soul, leaving me ample time to investigate who she was. And it didn't take long, she is after all the talk of London. Rumors are vast in high society and rumors were all I needed. I discovered her possible future husband, depending on how the competition fairs, had a most charming aunt who loved boasting about her precious nephew. I had an address, but I needed to wait for the right time because I also did catch wind that this nephew had an unusual butler clad in black."

"And so you used the Madame as an excuse to infiltrate the party," Sebastian surmised. "Since there was much to do, naturally I had not given you much thought. But…I knew there was something off about you."

"Naturally," Charity repeated playfully. "Of course I still wasn't sure until I caught sight of Hero's mark as I helped dress her this morning. Imagine my shock upon seeing it! And unclaimed too!" She grinned. "How very foolish of you _Sebastian_. You know as well as I do that she's fair game now."

Sebastian steeled himself to not lunge at the preening demoness. He would get his chance. And she would pay dearly.

"Still, a lot raced through my mind once it was confirmed that Hero was, indeed, an unclaimed demon mate. But my remaining 'alive' would only be a hindrance as events unfolded so I followed _Sebastian's_ lead and faked my own death."

Ciel was surprised, but Sebastian wasn't. He did after all find a single pale strand of hair on the window lock when he had been inspecting the crime scene as "Jeremy". Charity sighed. "But waiting for the right moment for little Hero to be alone was no easy feat; and what a blunder for one of those little humans to have seen me in my form. Naturally I had to dispose of him, but the man with rings on his fingers was close by and I couldn't kill the twit thoroughly."

That explained a lot, thought Ciel. No wonder Channings was had been attacked.

"Still, I was brimming with thoughts. Little Hero had presented me with so many possibilities, so many options…and naturally I would choose the option that would allow me to not starve."

"Not starve?" Ciel said.

"By forming a contract with her," Charity admitted calmly.

Both Sebastian and Ciel looked alarmed. Even though Arthur had no idea of what they were talking about, even he could grasp the severity of the situation.

"She didn't possibly—" Ciel was interrupted by a suddenly angry Charity.

"No, the stupid wretch! She flat out refused me as if I could not offer her all that she wanted. Foolish girl. So I took my plan to the next level," Charity held up the ring. "I took her soul and placed it in this convenient ring. I shall not eat her soul just yet."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly. "Then what is it you have planned for Hero?"

Charity's grin was wide, sharp fangs revealing themselves as her cat-like eyes glowed. "The only way for me to get as close to having a demon mate that isn't mine would be to manipulate her mark with my own, to change it. But alas, I am not powerful enough to do that just yet, so I'll simply place her soul into a body of another and contract with her then. Her memories will be gone so she will not remember a thing. That way I can eat from her all I'd like and she'll never die. Pure brillance!"

Sebastian suddenly barred his teeth as his own eyes began to glow. "And what makes you think I'd let something as vile as you leave with Hero?"

"Because I'm going to kill you is what, _Sebastian_~!" With a flick of her wrist, Charity's hair suddenly became spikes as they lunged themselves not at Sebastian as he'd predicted, but at Hero's immobile body. "Starting with little Hero's old body!"

Sebastian moved, not thinking as he let instinct carry him forth. He grabbed hold of the bed covers and pulled hard, sending Hero's body rolling out of the way in the nick of time. The hair spikes buried themselves in the deep mattresses, but Charity had no problem pulling them back out and striking Sebastian next. Sebastian was quick to scoop Hero in his arms and dodge the oncoming attack. Charity missed, her hair striking the picture above the mantel. It fell in two large pieces and Arthur had to be the unfortunate one to stand under it. He was quickly knocked out, but Ciel and Sebastian didn't concern themselves too much, he would live.

"Sebastian," Ciel said when the demon butler joined his side with the motionless American. "This is an order. Get Hero's soul back now!"

Sebastian sat a limp Hero's body against the wall next to Ciel. He smirked when he looked at Charity, eyes glowing with a new intensity. "Yes, my lord."

No one knows for certain if Charity saw it coming, she must have because she brought her arms up just as Sebastian tackled her through the window. The glass shattered and bits of it rained down in the room. Ciel quickly covered Hero's body with his own, making sure nothing harmed her. When he looked up, he saw that the bay window had been obliterated. He got up and ran over to see outside. The drop was a doozy and Ciel blinked. He searched the courtyard and found the two demons going at it. Sebastian had caught Charity's hair before it could skewer his face, but she only used that as an advantage and threw him forward a feet away from her, crashing into the bark of a large tree. The leaves shook and the birds nesting there scattered and flew away.

* * *

On the other side of the manor, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny were ready to climb into the supply carriage where they would go shop in town for supplies when a loud crash caught their attention.

"What was that?" Mey-Rin asked, adjusting her large spectacles.

"Sounds like its coming from the other side," Bard commented as he squinted ahead.

"We should investigate," Finny told them as he jumped off. "In case it's another threat."

"But we just caught the murderer," Mey-Rin told him from her seat. "There can't possibly be another one."

Suddenly Tanaka was walking toward them, a list in hand. "Worry not, probably Miss Hero woke up and is making a ruckus."

Finny brightened. "Miss Hero is awake? She's fine?"

"She's certainly safe," Tanaka told them as he handed a sheepish Bard the supplies list. "Now be on your way, the young master's dinner must be prepared soon."

Finny hopped back on the cart with a lot more spirit then before. Mey-Rin and Finny both waved goodbye as Bard drove them away to the nearest village. Thankfully the sky looked like it wouldn't rain anytime soon (if you ignored the large cluster of ominous dark grey clouds coming from the east forest) so they graciously decided to enjoy the afternoon air, oblivious to the epic battle ensuing on the other side of the Phantomhive estate.

* * *

_Hero struggled like a rabid dog against the restraints around her as she got dragged away. The more she fought, the more it tightened around her until she couldn't breathe. Just when she started seeing black spots, she was suddenly released. Gasping as the oxygen entered her lungs and the blood in her limbs began to flow, Hero winced when she felt her arms again._

"_The hell?" she spat out as she shakily got up, facing the enemy. She was vaguely aware of the snake wrapped around her arm and the bite it had given her. Didn't matter though, she knew it wasn't of the poisonous variety anyways (volunteering at the zoo in the reptile area for community service hours had it uses). And besides, her real threat was…_

_Hero blinked several times as she cocked her head to one side, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing some sort of illusion. "_Charity_? Is that _you_?"_

_Charity, or rather some super sexy/scary version of her, smiled wickedly, little fangs protruding. "Little Hero! Alone at last~!" she cooed._

"_B-But this doesn't make any sense I mean…," Hero trailed off as her mind clicked and whirred, thought process trying to comprehend what she was seeing. It was just impossible! Like. Seriously! But when Charity's eyes glowed a familiar demonic pink, it all fell into place. "You were a demon this whole time. And Madame Red didn't send you," Hero realized. "It was all a lie. And you even did the Sebastian fake death stunt."_

_That wicked mouth grinned. "Very good, little Hero."_

_Though Hero was very much used to Sebastian being a demon and all, it didn't exactly mean she was comfortable with the fact that there might be…others. Yeah, confronting Sebastian was one thing, anymore just made Hero contemplate about going to church. Seriously._

"_So…why are you, you know, here?" Hero asked a bit nervously as Charity walked forward, her long moth eaten bustle dragging on the carpet. "If you're looking for Sebastian, I think you'll have to wait until he stops playing Jeremy."_

"_Oh, I'm not here for Sebastian. I came here specifically for you, my dear."_

"_Eh?" Charity, with her abnormal long ass hair, stroked the side of Hero's face with a slender hand. Hero gave her the WTF look as goose bumps rose on her arms as the demoness leaned close. "Um, I'm flattered, really, but I kind of don't swing that way, you know? I'm more for the other team. Seriously. I prefer guys and even though I could beat all of them up without even trying, I do find the male form a little more enticing with all its musculature and it's a total bonus if they have a pretty face, just saying."_

_Charity ignored that. "Make a contract with me."_

_It was as if the record player suddenly hit a sour note and died. It was at times like these that Hero really wished she had a soda in hand; helped the confuddled brain think a little. Still…it didn't hinder making her blink like an imbecile though. "Say what?"_

"_Just make a little contract with me," she crooned. "And I can give you anything you desire."_

_A soda? No, wait…Hero shook her head. "Wait, you're telling me you snuck into this party for the sole purpose of contracting with me?"_

_Charity remained waiting._

"_B-But this doesn't make any sense. I mean, how-why-yeah, why me?"_

"_Isn't it obvious! You're a demon mate of course~!"_

_Now that caught Hero off guard. "Hey how did you know that?"_

"_I saw the mark, still pale I might add. Which can only mean you're still unclaimed."_

_Hero backed away a little. "Well, yeah. I'm only seventeen you know. If anything, I like to believe that once someone has graduated high school, you have free reign to do whatever."_

"_What a most fortuitous opportunity for me, hmm? All you have to do know is make a contact with me—"_

"_No thank you," Hero bluntly told her with a straight-faced. "I'm perfectly fine without having some demon at my beck and call. Although, Sebastian is probably an exception but that's just because I'm his demon mate or whatever."_

_That awaiting smile soured considerably. "You refuse?"_

"_Uh, yah. Now you better leave or I'll sic Sebastian on you," Hero told her, backing up._

_Charity gave a condescending chuckle. "I see no threat from a demon so tame by its human victim. And I'll not leave without your soul."_

_Before Hero could run away and scream at the same time, Charity's long locks sprung fourth and captured her, gagging her in the process. She struggled again, fighting desperately at the ties that bound her as Charity took confident measured steps forward, until she stood directly in front of her. Hero's make-shift ropes lifted her until she was eye-to-eye with the demoness._

"_Since you refused to make a contract with me, I'll simply take it from you by force. I'd eat you right away but why waste this golden opportunity? Instead I'll take your soul and place it in another body more willing. And you won't even remember a thing~!"_

_Another body? Like a man's? EW! Hero struggled desperately now, but the hair ropes forced her to kneel down and look up. Charity grinned victoriously as she bent down and leaned her face close to Hero's. The ropes around Hero's mouth loosened and she wildly thought for a quick second that Charity was going to kiss her…and after she declared that she was straight too! But no, all Charity did was just hover her lips over Hero's and then all she could feel was pain._

_Pain of which she had never experienced before. It was so excruciating, so sharp, so...painful. It was like having your bones smashed repeatedly, slowly…your insides sucked out of you like a vacuum…every nerve ending in your body, exploding as a white hot rush overtook your mind. For once in her life, if someone would have asked her if she was scared, Hero would have automatically answered yes. She was after all, not the sort of girl who played damsel in distress. Always did she believe that she had to resolve her own problems; that she had to man up and get over her scrapped knees and bleeding wounds. _

_But now, Hero could say nothing with this onslaught of pain. The main reason was because the keening in her ear was actually her screaming whatever air that had been in her lungs. Besides that, Hero also noticed her vision darkening rapidly and just like that, like someone blowing her candle out, she knew nothing more._

_Hero's body became limp and Charity pushed her back on the carpet, about to destroy the body when she heard hurried approaching footsteps. Charity frowned at the interruption, but smiled as she held up Hero's engagement ring, placing the soul inside. _

_And like whispers of silk gingerly touching, she was gone by the time everyone else found the dead resident time-traveler._

I blinked several times before I rubbed my eyes with the sleeve of my dress. The dress I was still wearing when I died. I paused. Now I remember.

I'm dead.

The enormity of that struck me, made my stomach feel heavy and my mouth dry. I glanced at my hands, seeing them tremble before me. I…felt…alright. I didn't feel dead. I mean, I felt normal. But then it does feel chilly in here and the manacle around my wrist made my wrist itch.

Huh…To think I had died because Charity (of all people) had sucked out my soul. That's just messed up. I mean, Charity stole my soul! Are demons even allowed to do that? If so then why is there a need for demons to contract humans when they could do just that instead? Made no sense; unless they were sadistic masochistic bastards.

I sighed, suddenly feeling helpless.

Has Charity devoured me yet? Am I "inside" her yet? I shudder to think that.

I fisted my hands, just…so angry now. How dare she! If Sebastian ever realizes that I've been stolen, I hope he destroys her. I am not a flippin' toy! I am a human being and I want to be treated as such. Why can't Ciel and Sebastian realize that? I want them to acknowledge my feelings and my opinions seriously! They can't just expect me become all agreeable to everything they do. Like the oven. That was my only connection to my home. I know they were afraid that I'd leave them forever (at least Ciel was, Sebastian looked pretty impassive) but they should have trusted…Ciel should have trusted me.

I did promise in not so many words that Ciel wouldn't be alone when all this shit hit the fan. And leaving Sebastian thinking he's absolved of responsibility just because he follows orders isn't gonna cut it either.

Hells yeah I'm mad about what they did. But it got me thinking "why" since I find it hard to believe they want my company that badly.

If Phil had never adopted me and taken me away, would I have been willing to let go of his company? After all the time we'd spent boding together I'd come to view him as father-figure even before the paperwork had been done. He was kind, caring, gentle, generous, a bit of an air-head and a little awkward, but he was noble and had a lot of integrity.

I blinked. Realization dawning on me. I wouldn't have been able to let Phil go if he had left me like that. He was the first person I had really made a connection, like he understood me and loved me, flaws and all.

I gasped. Oh! Is that how Ciel must feel about me? Did he love me that much? What did he see in me that has him so…well, enamored with me? I blushed, not sure what to think of this. Its different when you begin to understand what others might be feeling. Funny, my face was heating up and my heart is pumping rather loudly. Wonder what that could mean?

And what about Sebastian? What did that man feel about me? His supposed demon mate? And now that I think about it. If Ciel completes his revenge, Sebastian would eat his soul and there goes this whole competition thing. I'd just automatically be Sebastian's. And that didn't sit right with me. I don't want Ciel to end up dead. I want him to live, to be happy, to smile, to grow up, to have a family and kids, to get spoiled by love and be loved. This irrational sense of loyalty and devotion, if you could call it that, had me pausing.

So I cared a lot about Ciel. A lot. I mean…Ciel…he…I really…

And Sebastian…he…makes me feel…

I shook my head furiously. Oh what am I doing? This is no time to analyze my feelings for them just yet! There was still the fact that they stranded me here forever and that I'm dead!

I plopped back on the checkered floor floating in mid-air.

What would Phil have thought of this? My situation? Is he missing me back home? Was he worried sick? I didn't want to leave him like this. He doesn't deserve my sudden disappearance. He deserves a lot more and darn him for being so boyish that it's a wonder he ever dates. I owe him so much. I sighed. What do I do now?

I closed my eyes, letting my mind drift like spirals of smoke. Then I recalled a lazy Saturday afternoon, about a year after he adopted me. It was Father's day and I had just finished showing him a picture I had made for him the day before at school. I was eleven then and drawing had not been my talent. Still, he had looked really happy when I gave it to him.

I could practically remember it as if it were yesterday…

_Phil's smile was wide as he stared at the picture Hero handed to him. Even though the stick figure that was supposed to be him had a huge head, he appreciated that she had even bothered to get him something. Having only lived together for a year, he hadn't expected for Hero to remember to give him anything as if he'd been her father for ages._

_Hero sat across from him on the grass, looking at him seriously to see what his reaction would be. Even after a year, her serious "old soul" demeanor had not eased. It wasn't impenetrable like before, but it was enough to make adults squirm._

_The park was particularly windy that day, blowing leaves every which way. Hero's long hair flew around and she impatiently tugged it down, waiting for Phil's response._

_Phil looked up. "It's really beautiful Hero. I love it."_

_Hero looked skeptical. "Amanda said it looked like a blind five year-old drew it."_

_Phil sweatdropped a little. "Amanda is certainly blunt isn't she? Well not everyone is artistically talented, heck, _I'm_ not talented, but you certainly conveyed your message across. And it's really colorful!"_

_Hero looked surprised. "Really? So you don't hate it?"_

"_Of course not. I appreciate that you even took the effort to make this. I don't really get anything on Father's day, unless you count Grandma Sander's prodding reminders to get married already and have kids. Ah, but this is special."_

_Hero gave him a grateful shy smile. "I'm glad. I know I'm no artist but I'm a great detective and I'll make you proud one day."_

_Phil just smiled as he rubbed the top of her head. "I'm already proud of you Hero. And if you'd get into less trouble at school then that'd be even better."_

_Hero flushed. "I told you that boy threw his pencil at me and my book just accidentally nicked him in the eye."_

"_Right, right, totally coincidental."_

"_And I didn't push Kate into the muddy pond because she called me ugly, I swear I just tripped!"_

"_No definitely, it could have happened to anyone."_

_Hero looked miserable but Phil tapped her forehead. "You should probably channel these…accidental happenstances…to a much more recreational activity."_

_Hero looked up. "Like joining the football team?"_

_Isn't that only for boys? Phil scratched his head. "Um, how about something less intense?"_

"_Baseball?"_

"_While I applaud that, anything…less violently inclined? Like without a ball?"_

"_Um…there's that dancing class our neighbor Doña Carmen teaches in high school? Do you think she'd let me watch her?"_

_Now that's more safe. Phil nodded. "Sure, that's perfect. We'll ask her tomorrow. As for tonight," Phil got up, dusting off his pants as he flicked a leaf off his mussed up brown hair. "Why don't we eat dinner at Applebees?"_

"_Yes!" Hero enthusiastically got up, her face a lot more animated now. "Yes let's eat there!"_

_Phil smiled as she dragged him out the park._

* * *

Sebastian threw Charity onto the ground with a force that created an eroded crater. Dust and bits of rock flew into the air, but he didn't waste any time as he followed up with another blow. Unfortunately, another lash of solid hair stabbed him in the chest. He gritted his teeth, wondering how long Hero's body had before it was too late.

"You can't kill me _Sebastian_. And little Hero's body doesn't have much time left," Charity spat out spitefully as her hair flung him to another tree. What she didn't see was that somehow, Sebastian had moved and stood behind her, slamming her back down into the crater.

His eyes were furious as he crushed her windpipe.

Charity snarled and that's when Sebastian felt another demonic presence. He cursed himself as he jumped away in time, the deadly swipe nearly getting him. He was obviously male, shorter, dark ruffled hair and dressed as befitting a demoness's lackey; a low-ranked demon. Every demoness had at least one and Sebastian wasn't surprised that she had one.

"Isn't my darling so handy? And now I take my leave. But don't be too upset. If you haven't claimed little Hero by now then it must mean you do not care about her at all," she taunted. Sebastian gritted his teeth, fists forming. She knew nothing of his feelings. Charity got up and smirked, flashing the ring triumphantly as she ran away. Sebastian was about to follow but the lackey got in the way.

Sebastian was not playing this game. They had toyed with him, dared to take was was his. Charity was dead and Sebastian could see that the lackey's days on this mortal plane were limited to the next two minutes.

* * *

"_So how was your first day of high school Hero?" asked Phil as he finished writing a report about the murder investigation he had just wrapped up the day before. Hero had, as usual, burst into his office right after the bus had dropped her off. She never knocked to make herself known, no, she burst into a room like she had the grandest news to bestow upon you. Phil sighed mentally, clearly Amanda and Pepper had gotten to her._

_And speaking of the friend…_

"_My day was absolutely droll," Amanda answered with boredom as she breezed past Hero and sat down on one of the plush chairs facing his desk. "But you'll never believe what the most scandalous part was. Apparently, all the hot boys are in the swimming team. Conspiracy or what?"_

_ Phil looked up. "That's wonderful Amanda…but what are you doing here again?"_

_ "Homework," Hero interjected as she plopped down on the other chair. "Not even on the first day are they going easy on us freshmen."_

_ Phil scratched the back of his neck. "Then why aren't you at home?"_

_ "We were planning on studying in the Miami Library. But first we needed something to snack on," Amanda held her hand out without preamble. "Oh pretty please Mr. Sanders?"_

_ Hero smiled. "I was thinking Chinese buffet."_

_ And that's supposed to be snacking? Phil thought to himself as he sighed and searched for his wallet. He made a note to himself to open up Hero's own bank account soon. _

_"Anyways, did you hear what Marisol said during Mrs. Willby's class?" Amanda gossiped. "She said that she planned on joining the Marines straight after high school! And it's barely begun!"_

_ "Really? I wouldn't mind joining, but I'm much more interested in becoming a detective," Hero told her as she accepted the money Phil handed to her. He tuned out their chatter as he took a sip of his coffee mug "Its why I'm probably not going to college after high school."_

_ Phil nearly did a spit take, instead he choked on the hot liquid. The girls looked at him curiously._

_ "Dad you okay?"_

_ His mouth was scalding but he ignored that. "Not going to college?"_

_ "Der. I asked your boss what I had to do and he said I could do an internship during my final year of high school. Once that I could join the police academy for training after I graduate and—"_

_ "Yes, yes, I know that, but Hero—"_

_ "Dad," Hero admonished. "Relax. I'm only a freshmen and there's still loads for me to think about it. And remember I said 'probably'."_

_ Phil didn't look convinced. Amanda got up. "I'm just gonna go outside and make a quick phone call. You kids enjoy your talk," Amanda announced as she left the room. They didn't immediately continue talking, but Hero looked thoughtful as she stared at the small bowl full of candy at the corner of his desk._

_ "Hey dad, how would you feel if I left?"_

_ Phil looked alarmed now. "What?"_

_ "If I just disappeared?"_

_ "Hero, you're really starting to worry me."_

_ Hero playfully rolled her eyes. "I'm just asking because one of your new teachers had us write an essay with this weird topic. So I was only wondering."_

_ Phil visibly relaxed. "Well, for one thing, stuff like that is no joke. And if something like that happened, I'd do my darnest to find you."_

_ Hero smiled. "Really?"_

_ "Of course."_

_ "But what if you can't and I ended up liking the place? You know, enough that I wanted to stay?"_

_ Phil stroked his chin in thought. "Of course this is just figurative, but if I can't find you but you're alright and not in danger, I guess I'd just have to trust that your happy there and that hopefully whoever your with will keep you safe."_

_ "Really?" Hero looked surprised. "I just wrote that the scenario will never happen since you have my phone tracked with a GPS chip and not to mention you taught me how to take down an assailant with or without a gun."_

_ Phil gaped. "Wait, how'd you know I tracked your phone?"_

_ Hero got up and grinned. "Come on dad, for a person whose unsure how to raise a teenage girl, tracking seemed like the only possible solution." Amanda knocked through the glass wall. "Gotta go. Call you when we finish our homework!"_

_ And like an impressionable hurricane, Hero left, leaving Phil slightly tired and definitely needing to see if his burned tongue was alright._

I opened my eyes, staring at the darkness around me as everything made sense.

That answered so many questions.

And for once in my life, things seemed so much more clearer. I wasn't mentally or emotionally confused anymore.

I knew just what to say and do should I ever see Ciel and Sebastian again. I'm only disappointed that I didn't realize this before I died. I looked at the swirling abyss around me and exhaled a shout.

"_SEBASTIAN! COME SAVE ME!_" I shouted. "_THERE'S NO WAY I WANNA DIE YET! SEBASTIAN!_"

If only he could hear me. But who knows where I am. At least one thing was for sure, I wasn't ready to die yet.

* * *

He had her. His bloodied hand skewered her chest, ripping out her heart and throwing it somewhere. She was furious, her perfect neat hair tangled and bloodied. She had done him damage. A lot. But Sebastian wasn't some lowly demon. He was powerful and ancient.

Many feared him and many envied him. He had power, natural power that had earned him many feared nicknames.

Charity underestimated him; especially his wrath. What was his was _his_. End of story. And Hero was most definitely his and anyone else will be damned before they could dare change that detail. Charity now feared him and Sebastian relished it. He'd have his mate back now. He took the ring she had swallowed for safe keeping, her eyes rolled back.

He had her now. The ring glistened in his palm. His eyes would not stop glowing as his grip tightened around the small object. He would not let this happen again.

His Hero will never suffer like this again.

Sebastian made sure that he decapitated the demoness's head before he burned her with the sudden lightening he made appear. The fire was white hot as it burned and Sebastian turned his back on it.

He had to leave now. He had to get to Hero's body before it was too late.

* * *

Ciel looked up when the door to the room opened. He was relieved to see Sebastian, though battered and bruised judging by the state of his clothes. It was safe to say he had won. And it had only taken him about forty-minutes.

"Well?" Ciel asked, anxious all of a sudden, his stomach felt pointedly hallow as the worry gnawed on him.

The ring glistened in between Sebastian's forefinger and thumb. Ciel absently noted that his gloves were gone. "What must be done now?" he asked.

Sebastian walked over and kneeled beside the bed. Hero looked as if she was merely slumbering, but both the butler and the boy knew this was false. For one thing, Hero was a messy sleeper. Second, her chest wasn't moving. Ciel's grip on her right hand tightened.

Sebastian merely lifted her left hand and placed the ring on her middle finger. "Awaken," he whispered. "It is time."

* * *

I sat up when I heard something echo around the darkness. My heart was pumping rapidly and I looked around nervously, trying fruitlessly to find the cause. It was like I'd been stuck here for eternity, time seemed to stretch endlessly here.

Still, I got up, ignoring the heavy manacle around my wrist.

Another thing I'd noted while I was here, besides recalling my past memories, was that I was slowly losing them. I'd recall one thing and then forget what I'd just thought about. It was scary and starting to really terrify me. I was losing myself.

"_Hero…" _a voice whispered softly, like a swan's feather. "_It is time to awaken…"_

Suddenly the manacle around my wrist disintegrated and I quickly rubbed at it, looking around me cautiously. That voice…it sounded like…I dug my brain to remember.

And then it did.

"Sebastian!" I called in relief. "Where are you?"

I didn't hear anything more, only the still encroaching darkness. I walked over to the edge of the floating platform and looked down. Nothing but black. I swallowed, but something told me I ought to jump.

"Fine," I told no one. "But if something bad happens, I'm blaming Sebastian _and_ Ciel for this."

With that, I manned up and jumped.

* * *

Ciel was on edge as he waited for Hero to open her eyes. It seemed like it would take forever when Sebastian had assured him it would only take a few minutes. He hadn't let go of her hand once since Tanaka had placed her on his bed. Even now, her hand felt cold and that alone alarmed Ciel. Her hands were always warm. It was his own that were stiff and icy, something Hero had noticed herself. She had looked at him in concern and before she could say anything he had cut her off with something inane, distracting her for the time being. But he knew she hadn't forgotten. It's why he was damned sure she was knitting him mittens in secret.

But now…seeing her like this…just the thought that she'd never finish and present them to him made his heart stop. He looked at Sebastian, who was patiently waiting for her to wake up. Ciel looked down at Hero's face and waited too. He had given an order and he expected the outcome to come in his favor. Still, as he glanced down at her, he wondered if he'd have to suffer the same fate she had, except…in the end…there'd be no one to save his soul.

And then where would that leave Hero but at the hands of Sebastian? The realization dawned on Ciel and he found that he didn't like those odds. Not. One. Bit.

Ciel briefly looked at Sebastian and Sebastian, having sensed him, looked at his young master. Their eyes met and stayed for a few minutes, each knowing in some way what the other was thinking.

Things would be different from here on out.

They both knew that.

A slight shift below them caught their attention almost immediately. And Ciel, to his breathless wonder, saw brown; dark, liquid brown with flecks of gold around the iris.

It was something he had discovered recently when she had subjected him to a pointless game called "The Staring Contest". He suspected it was because she wanted to annoy him a little and because she wanted to stare at his eye (he discovered she had a fondness for blue eyes, much to his satisfaction). Of course the silly game had allowed him amble time to admire all the different interesting things about her, some he hadn't noticed in full detail before (like the fact that she had a tiny mole on the left side of her jaw, hidden rather well had it not been for her constant fidgeting and tossing her hair behind her shoulder). In the end, he had won, much to her dismay.

Hero blinked several times, her face passive as she adjusted returning to the land of the living. She squinted before her eyes came into focus. She looked at both Ciel and Sebastian in confusion.

Both Sebastian and Ciel waited.

She opened her mouth and…

"HOLY SHIT THAT FUCKING HURT!" she shrieked as she abruptly sat up, bringing her hands up to touch her cheeks, eyes a lot more animated with both anger and annoyance. "Did you know it was all Charity's fault? And I'm pretty sure she was hitting on me after I expressly told her I was SO not swinging that way! I really don't appreciate getting my soul stolen like that too. It hurt like a friggin' mofo and who knows what permanent damage that—" Hero was cut off when she felt Ciel embrace her tightly, shocking her a little.

"Ciel?"

"Just stay quiet," he murmured against her hair and Hero was powerless to do otherwise, knowing that this was really important. She briefly glanced at Sebastian, but he merely gave her a small inviting smile, like welcoming her back.

How long had she been dead anyway?

She was about to say something when the door to the room opened and Tanaka appeared.

"Pardon me—Ah, it seems Miss Hero is indeed awake. My lord, I thought you should know that the servants have left to fetch more supplies though there is a little bit left to serve for our guest, should he awaken."

Ciel quickly pulled away, his face slightly red as he cleared his throat. "Tanaka, yes, thank you."

"That is my cue to prepare some elevenses then," Sebastian announced. He looked dismayed as he glanced down at his battered and torn uniform. "I believe a change of clothing is in order first."

Hero yawned. "Wait, what happened since I…fell asleep?"

"All will be explained momentarily," Sebastian answered her as he gave her a delicious smile. "We do still have our guest to entertain after all."

* * *

Arthur's eyes slowly opened…and were greeted by a warm trickle of sunlight. He squinted and blinked several times, stuck somewhere between that limbo state of dreamland. He was about to close his eyes and sigh contentedly when he realized that he wasn't at home (his pillows had never been this soft before).

His eyes snapped open and he got up, looking wildly around, surprised to find an ordinary beautifully furnished room in perfect neat order. He blinked. What? He looked up and noticed that the light streaming into the room came from a lightly shuttered curtain. Arthur got himself out of bed, noting that he was still fully clothed, shoes included.

Where…?

At the Phantomhive Manor.

But what…?

A sudden image of blonde deadly hair and blood attacked his mind and Arthur stumbled. Miss Hero. That's right. Miss Hero…had been killed by…that woman…a…demon? Arthur shook his head as the memories refused to surface and logic proceeded to scold him. Ridiculous. There was no such supernatural things up and about roaming the earth. Certainly not attacking young girls…right?

Arthur walked over to the door and cautiously opened it, peeking out in the hall. It was quiet and there was no sign of any one in sight. Where was Earl Phantomhive? And J—No, Sebastian had been Jeremy in disguise this whole time. That was why Arthur was here. He wanted to know the truth. And the truth about Miss Hero as well.

He wondered down the hall nervously, feeling strangely alone yet not so as he walked down a flight of stairs. Now that he leisurely saw his surroundings, he had to admit that the Phantomhive Manor really was grand in its opulence yet tasteful ambiance. It was enough to make Arthur feel small again.

A hand settled on his shoulder and Arthur nearly yelped in shock. He turned and found Mister Tanaka calmly looking at him. He gave a slight bow. "My Lord is waiting for you."

Confused but complacent, Arthur followed Mister Tanaka into a large room before he revealed an antechamber. Taking hold of the door knob, Tanaka opened the door and Arthur stepped in.

They were outside. Arthur couldn't help but note how bright the sun was beaming down on them. Just a few hours ago it had been pouring mad. He looked to his left and noticed something odd about the trees in the distance. Before he could stop and stare, they had arrived at the greenhouse. Tanaka opened the double glass doors and Arthur was momentarily awed by the bright greenery inside. Plants, flowers, exotic wild-life he had never seen before surrounded him in abundance as he walked inside. There was a marble water fountain situated to his left as he rounded a corner on the path he stepped on. Another left and he stopped.

Before him a table was set up in all its luxurious finery as the occupants calmly ate. Or at least, one ate and the other quietly sipped tea. Now Arthur had to rub his eyes before he could look again.

Hero noticed him and finished swallowing. "Oh! You're here! Totally slipped from my mind. P.S. What took you so long?"

Sebastian, who had been pouring Miss Hero her tea, looked up. "Good of you to have arrived Professor."

Arthur made a strangled noise as he approached the table. Ciel indicated he sit down and Arthur gratefully did so, his eyes never leaving the healthy looking Hero as she thanked Sebastian. Hadn't she been dead?

Ciel noticed his staring and smirked as he set his teacup down. "Curious are you Professor?"

"Last I check, both Miss Hero and Sebastian had been dead," Arthur commented as Sebastian placed a fresh brew of tea and petite fours in front of him.

"Tell me about it," Hero murmured as she picked up her teacup. "Still feels weird breathing."

"Let's start from the top, shall we?" Ciel commenced. "How did you come to deduce that Sebastian had been alive, hm?"

Arthur nervously looked at Sebastian's perfect visage. "In truth, I was not convinced he was…"

* * *

**Whelp, that's basically it for the Murder Mystery Arc. The Titanic arc starts next and there's so much to write! Lots more drama and the lot. Again, this chapter was supposed to be longer then this, but I decided to cut if in half so you all won't have to wait longer. **

**There will be a lot more explanations next chapter and if your curious, I drew a quick sketch of what Charity's demon form looks like on my DeviantART. Why? Cuz I'm an artist suckafishes~!**

**So yeah...Please tell me your thoughts and review! I'll love you forever if you do!**

**NOTE: I'm just gonna answer reviews with any questions or much needed commenting since there's been a lot of it now (which makes me really giddy TvT). Know that I appreciate all of you and that every review means a lot to me. You guys are seriously too awesome!**

**joop-pa-pa96: **Oh my gosh, happy belated birthday! Aren't coincidences funny?

**aliceelric7: **At least you know it wasn't snake per se :D

**Illusa:** Thanks! And now you know her death wasn't fake XD

**Vampire Siren: **Lol, at least now you know XD

**AngelSayori: **And now you know what and who exactly Charity was.

**I'mJustBehindYou: **I nailed the characters? OMFG thank you! One, your right. Woodley is a doushe XD. Two, I was hoping people would notice how Arthur gets interrupted every time he's about to ask Hero if she read his books (imagine her reaction!). Three, now you know why you got bad vibes from Charity. Four, lol, Jeremy did look funny. Five, I'd pity the oven ;D. Six, Arthur such an outsider, lol. Thanks so much for reviewing~!

**Frostivy: **You should definitely read the manga. Its so beautiful X3

**Doll with No Brain: **Thank I feel loads better now that my wisdom tooth healed. And hopefully this chapter cleared some things. I'll explain more next chapter.

**Paxloria: **I bet you didn't see this one coming too XD And thanks for spotting the mistake in the chapter, I managed to change it :)

**Rin-chan Desu: **I think this chapter answered a few questions for you v

**Yami Mizuni: **You should really consider reading the manga, tis beautiful TvT And I'm free whenever your ready. Just getter done :)

**Guest #1 (5/15): **QwQ Thank you so much!

**xxxbribriturnerxxx: **Oh wow, thank you! I do try to make this story decent QvQ

**Sebby-fan: **Thanks for the advice. Feel much, much better *v*

**Liripip**: Really? An AloisxOCxClaude story? Dunno. I'll have to think on it since I was just gonna make a separate OC story for each of them. But if I do it'd have to be a different concept then the demon mate thing I have going on. Ah well. We'll see.

**phantomkrystal: **Ah, Lizzy. At one point in my life I used to hate her so much, but now I really like her character. So we'll definitely see Lizzy again in the Titanic arc and things are gonna be awkward between Lizzy and Hero and then there are the zombies! Let's see what these two rivals can do *w*

**TNM-Writer: **Well here ya go, there's a lot more I could have done with it but I guess this is good for now. But I will love the next chapter more XD Undertaker!

**Deuces~!**


End file.
